Izuku's Pet Noumu
by Raja-Ulat
Summary: What if Izuku had a real childhood friend who was actually a girl? What if that girl was unwillingly turned into a Noumu long before Izuku entered U.A. High School? What if Izuku was able to save her and somehow ended up having her as a "pet" after the USJ incident? Well, this fanfiction story explores that idea with lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 0

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is amature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academiathat I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

In one universe, a boy with fluffy green hair, large green eyes and freckles on his face named Midoriya Izuku had only one childhood friend. That one childhood friend of his was Bakugou Katsuki, a boy with sharp red eyes and blond hair who would eventually become Izuku's cruellest tormentor for years to come. As for why Katsuki would become Izuku's tormentor, it was partly caused by the fact that Izuku lacked a superhuman ability known as a quirk while Katsuki was blessed with a powerful quirk which allowed him to create explosions. In a world where essentially everyone in Izuku's age group had a quirk, Izuku's quirklessness made him an outcast among his peers.

However, in this universe, Izuku actually had another childhood friend who remained loyal and steadfast until the day she mysteriously disappeared a few years after Izuku realised that he was quirkless at the age of four years old. Her name was Nikaido Wankuro and, much like Izuku, she was quirkless. In spite of lacking a quirk, the girl with red eyes, tan skin and abundant spiky black hair had a fighting spirit so strong that she was almost on par with Katsuki. Needless to say, Izuku was inspired by her courage and wanted to be her equal.

Unlike Katsuki who despised the very idea of Izuku being his equal, let alone his better, Wankuro was happy to help Izuku by coming up with ways to train his body so that he would be able to at least stand up for himself. After all, how could Izuku achieve his dream of becoming a hero if he could not even stand up for himself and stop the bad guys from getting away with their wrongdoings?

While most of Izuku and Wankuro's peers saw their relationship as rather one-sided, with Wankuro being the dominant one and Izuku as her submissive lackey or trainee, it was actually more balanced than they expected. For one thing, Wankuro appreciated Izuku's genuine desire to be her friend and admired his sincere desire to help others in spite of being even more powerless than herself. Also, she simply loved the way Izuku hugged her and even petted her head. In fact, she would visit Izuku's house just so that he could pamper her with hugs, cuddles and "head-pats" without having to worry about anyone finding out. Granted, there was Izuku's mother, Midoriya Inko, but she was nice enough to keep the "pampering sessions" a secret from everyone else and could make really delicious Katsudon.

Tragically, Wankuro disappeared one day and it was discovered that she actually came from an abusive family who decided to sell her off to get rid of her due to both her quirkless nature and her rebellious attitude. In hindsight, Izuku should have realised that something was wrong but he was too young and innocent to realise the problem and Wankuro made sure to never reveal the truth of her family circumstances to him or even his mother.

The only reason why Wankuro's abusive parents got caught was because Izuku and his mother took her disappearance seriously enough to make a police report about it. However, by the time the police took action, Wankuro was already long gone with no way to find her whereabouts. Izuku took the loss hard but eventually became even more determined to be someone who could help others even if he could not be a professional hero (pro-hero).

In a different universe, Katsuki held a fear that Izuku would become his equal or even his better. That fear remained true in this universe and had in fact grown as Izuku was not only determined to at least try to become a pro-hero in spite of being quirkless but even had the courage to stand up to Katsuki. Izuku was not even afraid to call out anyone, including his home room teacher and even the school principal, on the double standards which he was expected to suffer in silence just because he was quirkless.

Katsuki's "solution" to the problem with Izuku was to be even more aggressive towards him. However, Izuku not only refused to back down or submit but in fact became even more motivated to stand up to Katsuki and fight back. The conflict between the two boys eventually got so bad that not even their teachers could ignore the fact that the "talented and strong" Katsuki had a problem. As a result of the growing conflict between Izuku and Katsuki, the two boys eventually had to be separated into different classes during middle school and were obligated to receive counselling.

Almost everyone was shocked that the "problem child" of the middle school, Midoriya Izuku, was officially deemed as mentally sound within a week while it took Katsuki several months just to start getting over a range of mental issues which few had cared to notice before including a massive superiority complex and extreme aggression. In fact, the counsellor who counselled Izuku actually liked the boy enough to offer him professional training if he ever considered becoming a counsellor instead of a pro-hero. Needless to say, Katsuki was very angry by the fact that Izuku had irrefutably beaten him in that particular situation.

Although the circumstances were somewhat different from most, Izuku was able to not only gain the respect of the current No.1 Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might himself, but even receive his quirk, One For All. As for how it happened, it all started with Izuku deciding to clean up the an entire beach which was covered in trash known as Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to train his body. The boy's decision soon got the attention of a certain skeletal blond man with blue eyes named Yagi Toshinori. Izuku quickly befriended Toshinori and told him his reasons of wanting to at least try his best to become a pro-hero. The skeletal man approved of his reasoning and even helped the boy with the training by offering him suggestions to better improve himself. Izuku found it rather ironic that the skeletal man had suggested hearty meals with plenty of meat and vegetables as a part of the body-building regime.

In spite of Izuku's increased confidence and willingness to fight, he was still a hopeless fan of heroes, especially All Might whose real name was Toshinori Yagi. Understandably, Izuku almost had a heart attack when he finally realised that the skeletal blond man whom he had befriended at the beach park was actually All Might himself. Although Izuku was not sure if he was truly worthy of receiving the One For All, especially since he had already failed in saving his true best friend, Wankuro, he accepted it on the day he finished cleaning the beach park with Toshinori's personal blessings.

Thanks to his already good physique even before he started cleaning up the beach park, Izuku could safely use 7% of One For All without damaging his own body. Also, since Izuku was able to clean the whole beach park a few days before the start of the entrance exams into a certain prestigious hero high school called U.A. High School, he had a chance to practise his quirk before the start of the exams. Those few days of practise was a huge blessing for Izuku as he was able to safely use One For All during the practical portion of the exam which involved destroying faux-villain robots. That said, he had to literally break his legs and arm to save a certain girl with short brown hair, visible pink blushes on her cheeks, large round eyes and soft pads on fingertips named Uraraka Ochako from getting crushed by a massive robot. As a result of both his fighting ability and his act of bravery, he was awarded a total of 99 points, the highest total points in the whole exam. Izuku was still a crybaby at heart and wept in joy as he realised that he had passed the exam with flying colours.

A lot had happened to Izuku during the first few days of attending U.A. High School. His home room teacher, a scruffy-looking pale-skinned man with dark hair named Aizawa Shouta, threatened to expel the student who performed the worst in a quirk assessment test on the very first day of school. Luckily for a certain perverted boy named Mineta Minoru, the threat of expulsion was a logical ruse meant to drive the students to their limits. Then, there was the battle trial in which Izuku was able to defeat Katsuki by using his ego against him. Not surprisingly, Katsuki was infuriated by not only Izuku's entrance exam results and performance during the quirk assessment test but also the fact that Izuku had actually defeated him in the battle trial. Most recently, Izuku was voted to be the class representative with another student named Yaoyorozu Momo as his vice-representative before he decided to give up the position to another student named Iida Tenya.

Izuku could not help but wonder what would happen next in his hero academia…

**\--Meanwhile, in an unknown location…--**

"Doctor, is she ready for use?" asked a man whose entire face was covered in scar tissue and had to rely on life-support to even breathe. Known as All For One, he was a powerful villain who had the unique ability to steal quirks, use the stolen quirks as his own and even grant the said quirks to others.

The Doctor, an elderly man with a short and stout build, a bald head and a large moustache who currently called himself Ujiko Daruma, grinned as he spoke to All For One, "She's ready for deployment, All For One. All she needs are some 'encouragement' with combat drugs and the right moment to turn loose."

All For One smirked cruelly as he spoke, "Good, Tomura has been eager to make use of that Noumu for a while now."

Placing his hand onto the large tube which contained the said modified human being with dark skin known as a Noumu, Daruma sighed with a tinge of genuine regret in his voice as he spoke, "I'm going to miss having that Noumu around. Her hidden quirk was such a wonderful ability to examine and it's truly a pity that even you cannot extract that quirk out of her. That quirk's ability to withstand the physical and mental strain of receiving multiple quirks would have been extremely helpful in my research."

"Personally, I'm more regretful of the fact that she cannot be tamed in spite of our efforts to break her," said All For One who then smirked as he added, "Still, she has her uses as a means of causing grief All Might and damage the reputations of heroes as a whole."

"Oh, yes she does," said Daruma who chuckled maliciously as he continued to speak, "While we cannot control her, we can still make use of her as a monster that will destroy everyone and everything around her. Personally, I'm impressed that Tomura actually thought of using her as 'disposable character' on his own."

"Of course, Tomura is to be my successor after all," said All For One who then added, "Even if this 'Hellhound Noumu' gets captured or becomes useless to us after Tomura's first mission is over tomorrow, her admittedly drug-induced acts of savage villainy will be enough to make everyone fear the League of Villains!"

**\--In the mind of the "Hellhound Noumu"…--**

I'm… Wankuro [Wan-chan!]…

I… have to stay strong [You're really cool!]…

I… refuse to be a villain [I want to be a hero!]…

I… must not give up [I want to help people!]…

Damn… the drugs [You're my best friend!]…!

Please… help me [I… really like you…]…

Izuku [You can all me Izuchan!]…

Pain [Quirkless brat!]…

Hate [You shouldn't even exist!]…

Kill [Die, you quirkless bitch!]…

Destroy [You'll make a fine weapon, Hellhound.]…!

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

This is the second story idea which I had and decided to write down. It is inspired by four things:

A BNHA fanfiction story written by TealeafCustom called 'Angel on My Shoulder' which features a dog which can turn into a very sexy human lady with dog features. The story is at Fanfiction Dot Net and the link is: [https/s/12663433/1/Angel-on-my-Shoulder]

A BNHA fanfiction story by by two writers, Epsilon110 and Yojimbra, called 'Made to Kill, Chose to Love' which features a female noumu character who likes Izuku. The story is at Archive of Our Own and the link is: /works/21109898/chapters/50231402]

A BNHA fanfiction story written by Zeuzul called 'The Sheep Among Wolves' which portrays Izuku as having an uncanny bond with a cat. The cute interactions between the two was what drove me to coming up with this story idea. The story is at Archive of Our Own and the link is: /works/20190883/chapters/47840995]

The Hellhound monster girl from Monster Girl Encyclopaedia which serves as the basis of my OC Noumu character. The link is: [https/monstergirlencyclopedia./wiki/Hellhound]

Some things to make clear:

\- In spite of the downer prologue, this is a story with lots of fluff with a dose of humour and smut. This means lots of hugs, cuddles, "head-pats", snuggles and kisses.

\- Izuku will have a harem but it will be a small harem including both Ochako and the OC, Wankuro. Whether or not he gets a few more girls is not confirmed.

\- Wankuro has dark skin, spiky black hair and fur, red eyes with black sclera, dog-like paws in place of hands and feet, a bushy tail, dog-like ears and fangs for canines. If you want to have a more visual idea what she look like, look at the MGE version of the Hellhound.

\- Wankuro's original quirk is called Indomitable Spirit which causes her to have a strong fighting spirit. As a result of her quirk, she will never bow or submit to anyone whom she despises. However, she can still suffer from PSTD and feel both fear and grief. It is also important to note that being indomitable does not equate to being domineering as Wankuro loves being pampered by Izuku, does not mind having friends who are her equals or betters and is not against sharing Izuku with other people whom she likes a lot. She will also consider retreat if she deems it as a viable option.

\- As a Hellhound Noumu, Wankuro is very strong, tough and fast even in her baseline form. She can transform into a massive wolf to be even more powerful at the cost of losing stamina more quickly. She also heals quickly and can completely recover from most injuries but the healing process consumes her stamina. The claws on her paws can grow into sharpened blades capable of slicing through steel. She can even cover herself in an aura of fire and breathe out a torrent of flames. However, overusing the flames will cause her to actually burn herself, including her throat if she breathes out too much fire. In terms of destructive power Wankuro is easily on par with the Noumu designed to kill All Might.

\- Yes, Izuku is the key to saving her in the main story and it happens early on in the story.

Much like Izuku's Noumu Life, Izuku's Pet Noumu can serve as starters for other writers to create their own versions of my idea. As long as my contribution to the creation of their stories is acknowledged, I have no problem with other people making use of the two story ideas.

Also, please note that my main focus will be Izuku's Harem Academia as I actually want to complete the story.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	2. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Shigaraki Tomura, a slim man with deathly pale skin, chapped lips, a small mole under the the right side of his lower lip, wrinkles around his red eyes and messy greyish-blue hair, was scratching his neck with one hand in agitation. His plan to kill All Might or at least some of the students of Class A1 had completely failed so far and he was forced to use his final "game unit", an uncontrollable female noumu known as Hellhound. Although there was no doubt that Hellhound was easily as dangerous as the other noumu which had been created specifically to kill All Might, she was uncontrollable and would attack everyone around her as soon as she was released from her restraints. Not even his master, All For One, could control her so Tomura was quite certain that he had no chance in hell in controlling her. Still, with All Might as weakened as he was after fighting the other noumu, there was no way he could stop her from slaughtering whoever was in her sights. Who knows, she might even kill every student and teacher in the school once she was released.

"You're really overpowered, you know that, All Might?" said Tomura who them smirked cruelly as he added, "Thankfully, we managed to prepare TWO epic units to take you down!"

Not expecting Tomura's response, a certain blond man with blue eyes and a tall muscular build named All Might became tense and asked, "Oh, so why didn't you release both of them at once?" Mentally, he swore, "Shit, my time is almost up! I won't be able to do anything if he really unleashes another noumu of that level!"

Izuku, who had been watching All Might fight the previous noumu which was a huge muscular brute with a bird-like beak that had teeth and an exposed brain, felt a cold chill run down his spine as he realised that Tomura had one more noumu and All Might would soon be powerless to stop it. Standing behind him were three other students, one of whom was Bakugou Katsuki.

Tomura shrugged and admitted, "I would have if I could but that noumu is an uncontrollable bitch, literally. So, instead of having her as my main fighter like that other noumu, she's more of a destructive monster to leave behind while I escape if you get what I mean."

"So, you're going to throw that monster at me and make your escape villain?" asked All Might.

Tomura's cruel smirk widened as he glanced at Izuku, whose left middle finger was broken due to using his quirk at 100% to defeat a group of aquatic villains at the flood zone, before turning his attention back to All Might to say, "And risk having her fail in killing you without killing anyone else first? I think not!" Before All Might could respond, Tomura pointed at Izuku and yelled, "Kurogiri, get us out of here and drop her next to that brat!"

Kurogiri, a seemingly formless black mist with glowing yellow eyes and dressed in an elegant suit politely bowed and said, "As you command, Shigaraki."

As commanded, Kurogiri used his quirk to form warp gates which took Tomura and himself away from combat while dropping what looked like an iron maiden right in front of Izuku. Too worried for Izuku to care about his own weakening state, All Might turned around while yelling, "Midoriya-shounen!"

As Tomura made his exit, he leered at All Might who was running into some smoke and said, "Good luck in stopping her and keeping everyone safe, All Might!"

Just as Tomura made his exit, the containment cell suddenly opened and released a large cloud of steam. Izuku leapt away from the steam with 7% of his quirk activated and could barely make out a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at him before something leapt out of the cell. He was about to defend himself from his attacker when he took a look at an unmistakably feminine face which was snarling at him. In spite of the dark skin, dog-like ears, black sclera and crimson flames that literally burned around her eyes, Izuku could recognise that the angry glare from anywhere. Just as the female noumu was about to take his head off with her elongated claws which were covered in crimson flames, Izuku uttered a name which sealed his fate, "Wan-chan…?"

The snarling visage turned into a confused expression as the noumu, which was clearly a girl with dark skin, a naked curvaceous body, lean defined muscles and dog-like features, stopped her attack mid-way. Her elongated claws shrunk to their original size and the crimson flames on both her claws and around her eyes died out. When they both landed onto the ground, they stared at one another with growing recognition on their faces. Tears welled up in the noumu's eyes as she uttered a nickname which Izuku still fondly remembered from his early childhood, "Izu…-chan…?"

Izuku's eyes were filled with tears as he spoke to the noumu, "Wan-chan, is it really you?"

Suddenly, the noumu had a pained expression on her face as she held her head and yelled, "It… it hurts! Stop!"

"Wan-chan!" yelled Izuku as he ran towards her without thinking. He was about to reach her when crimson flames suddenly enveloped her body and erupted from her mouth as she continued to yell. Forced to step back, Izuku's eyes widened as he realised that she was starting to burn herself. Desperate to save the noumu, Izuku turned his attention to one of the three boys who had witnessed All Might's fight against the previous noumu with him, Todoroki Shouto, and yelled, "Use your ice to stop her from burning herself, please!"

Shouto, a boy whose long hair which did not grow past his neck and was evenly split between two colours, white on the right side and crimson-red on the left side, hesitated for a moment before he decided to do as Izuku as pleaded. While Shouto, who had a burn scar around his left eye, did not know what was actually going on, he knew that the girl had somehow recognised Izuku and was suffering a mental breakdown as a result. His heterochromatic eyes, turquoise on the left and dark-grey on the right, narrowed as he created ice to immobilise the girl. However, her hot crimson flames melted the ice before it could freeze her or even cool her down. Although Shouto had two quirks, he knew that his fire quirk was basically useless even if he did not despise it due to personal reasons. Unable to stop the girl from burning herself, Shouto yelled at Izuku, "It's no good! My ice can't even get close to her!"

Seeing the girl's skin burn itself, Izuku came up with a suicidally crazy idea which would no doubt get him into trouble with the teachers and staff of U.A. High School, especially a certain short and elderly nurse named Shuuzenji Chiyo. He yelled at Shouto, "Cover with me with ice! I'll try to jump through her flames to get to her and make her calm down!"

"Are you insane!? You'll get yourself burnt!" yelled Shouto.

Izuku pointed at the noumu who was burning herself and yelled back, "That's my childhood friend in here, damn it! I'm saving her whether you'll help me or not!"

Realising that Izuku was determined to save the noumu, Shouto bit back a curse and used his ice to cover Izuku's body. He could only hope that the ice and Izuku's enhanced speed would be enough for Izuku to stop the noumu from burning herself to death.

Covered in icy armour, Izuku broke free from the excess ice and called fourth 20% of One For All. He could have used a greater percentage of his quirk but he did not want to risk harming her or put himself out of commission after failing his first try. His eyes burned with determination as he leapt towards the noumu, tacking her while yelling, "Wan-chan! Please calm down! You're hurting yourself!" He did not care that the crimson flames melted the ice and started to burn his skin as he prayed that his words had somehow reached her.

After a painful moment which seemed to stretch for eternity, Izuku opened his eyes and realised that the noumu had stopped burning herself. He was willing to bet that she stopped using her flames to avoid hurting him as well. He also noted how her burnt flesh and skin started to heal at an accelerated rate as she stared at him with wide eyes. Suddenly, she pushed him away and cried, "Stay away! Please!"

Undeterred, Izuku got up and spoke to her, "No, I won't. You of all people should know that I want to be a hero to helps others. How can I call myself a true hero if I can't even protect the one person who cared about me even though I was quirkless so many years ago?"

The noumu started to sniffle as she hugged herself and softly whimpered, "I'm bad. Will hurt you."

"No, you're not. You're one of the strongest and kindest people I have ever known," argued Izuke who then hugged had and tenderly petted her fluffy hair and furry ears as he continued to speak to her, "Please, let me help you. I'm here."

Unable to hold back her emotions, the noumu, whose real name was Wankuro, wailed as she wept in Izuku's warm arms. Izuku did not care about his burns or the pain of torn muscles and cracked bones in his legs as he comfortingly held her in his arms.

Watching from the sidelines, All Might, whose real name was Yagi Toshinori, smiled in relief that Izuku was safe. He was so relieved that he had forgotten that he had reverted back to his original skeletal form. Thankfully for Toshinori, Izuku's three classmates, Katsuki, Shouto and a boy with spiky red hair, red eyes, small eyebrows, sharp teeth and an impressive muscular physique named Kirishima Eijirou, were too focused on Izuku's interactions with the Wankuro to really pay attention to a skeletal blond man who was partly hidden in a cloud of smoke.

"Holy crap, Midoriya actually managed to make her stop!" exclaimed Eijirou who mentally added, "That's so damn manly!"

Katsuki on the other hand was stunned as he thought, "Those villains said that they made that bird-faced freak to kill All Might. If that bitch really is Bitch Face from back then, does that mean that Deku got his quirk from the League of Villains too?" He shook his head as he refused to accept the idea and thought, "No way, that fucker is a lot of things but he's too fucking obsessed with being a hero to even think about becoming a villain." When Katsuki confronted Izuku about his quirk on their first day at U.A. High School, shortly after Izuku showed his quirk during the quirk assessment test to be precise, Izuku simply told him that his quirk manifested very late. Although Katsuki knew that Izuku was lying, he had not gotten any closer to finding out the actual truth. Katsuki's frown deepened as he mentally wondered, "Still, if Deku didn't manifest his quirk late or got his quirk from the League of Villains, who the fuck else would be stupid enough to even think about giving that quirkless freak a quirk?" It was ironic that the "stupid person" in question was none other than All Might himself.

Speaking of All Might, Toshinori smiled proudly as he gazed upon Izuku comforting his long lost childhood friend and said, "Well done, Midoriya-shounen."

A moment later, the rest of the heroes arrived to take down the remaining villains who had been left behind…

**\--A few hours later…--**

Izuku had been healed by Chiyo, who was also a pro-heroine known as Recovery Girl, and was currently seated on a chair while being questioned by a member of the police force. He was also blushing in embarrassment as Wankuro had decided to ignore her own chair so that she could contentedly hug him around his neck while nuzzling against his face and wagging her fluffy tail like an overgrown puppy.

Speaking of overgrown, Wankuro was easily as tall as Shouji Mezou, the tallest boy in Class 1A who had three pairs of arms which were connected to one another by a web of skin, pale-grey hair and a tall muscular physique. Needless to say, Izuku was noticeably shorter than her, never mind the smallest boy in class who was a perverted boy with purple balls in place of hair named Mineta Minoru. Even some of the teachers and policemen were shorter than her.

Gazing at the silly sight before him, a tall man with short hair and black eyes who was also dressed in a tan overcoat with a matching hat named Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa asked, "So, to put a long story short, that noumu is actually a childhood friend of yours who went missing after her abusive parents sold her to someone, Nikaido Wankuro. Also, you've somehow managed to calm her down even though she was supposed to be a uncontrollable berserker that would kill everyone around her and is supposedly as dangerous as the noumu that was especially made to kill All Might."

"That's correct, Tsukauchi-san," replied Izuku who raised his arm so that he could stroke Wankuro's head. Wankuro sighed happily as she continued to nuzzle against Izuku's face.

Unable to sense any lies in Izuku's testimony with his lie-detecting quirk, Naomasa sighed and said, "Well, the principal of your school has seen fit to let you keep her and, so far, I have seen no reason to suggest otherwise. However, we will be checking up on the both of you on occasion. We will also be running a DNA test to confirm that she is indeed Nikaido Wankuro."

Izuku nodded in understanding and then asked, "What will happen to Wan-chan?"

"Well, given the fact that she has been pacified by you and seems to be in good hands, there's a high chance that she will be put under your family's care, Midoriya-kun," answered Naomasa.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Of course, U.A. High School will be more than happy to help support your family in that endeavour, especially since the poor girl's blood relatives have proven themselves to be unfit as her guardians."

Naomasa, Izuku and even Wankuro turned their attention to the speaker who was a highly intelligent mouse-like animal with a scar that ran across his right eye. Recognising him to be Nedzu, the principal of U.A. High School, Izuku was curious and politely asked, "How exactly do you plan to help if I may ask, Nedzu-sensei?"

Nedzu smiled and explained, "Well, for starters, we will be setting up some dormitories. Officially, the dormitories will help to keep the students safe as well as make it easier for students to attend this school. Unofficially, it will allow you, your mother and Nikaido-kun to live together under our protection. Make no mistake, the very fact that you have somehow saved Nikaido-san's humanity is undoubtedly a good thing but there is no question that she will be a target of future attacks from the League of Villains. Considering that you're the one responsible for saving her, amongst other factors, also makes you a target, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku nodded as he grimly agreed with Nedzu's statement. Being All Might's successor and Wankuro's saviour, he was definitely going to be Tommura's target for future attacks. Sensing Izuku's change of mood, Wankuro growled viciously as she refused to allow anyone to harm him. Naomasa backed away as he was intimidated by her growl which sounded too deep and resonant for her to make.

"Villain attacks aside, this school will also help in registering Nikaido-kun as a member of your family. I trust that there will be no problems with that, yes?" said Nedzu.

"No, I don't think so. In fact, I'm quite sure that my mum will be overjoyed to have her as a member of the family," replied Izuku.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Nedzu who had a happy smile on his face before he added, "Now, if you may excuse me, I must go off to make several arrangements including setting up the dorms as I have mentioned earlier and making a public announcement about the attack at the USJ."

After Nedzu left, a skeletal blond man stepped into the room. Immediately recognising him to be Toshinori, Izuku was about to ask him but hesitated as he glanced at both Naomasa and Wankuro.

Understanding Izuku's hesitation, Toshinori smiled and explained, "It's all right, Midoriya-shounen. Detective Tsukauchi already knows about my current state and my quirk. Also, I trust you enough to know if she can be trusted with those secrets."

Relieved that he could speak freely, Izuku's shoulders relaxed as he asked Toshinori, "How do you feel, All Might?"

Wankuro raised an eyebrow as she could not understand why Izuku was referring to the skeletal blond man as All Might. Even if she had been unwillingly turned into a noumu, there was no way she could forget what All Might looked like.

Toshinori smiled and answered, "Sore and bruised but I'd take those over feeling guilty of being unable to save any of you any time." He then turned his attention at Wankuro who was gazing at him curiously and said, "So, this is the girl that I have heard so much about from you, Midoriya-shounen."

Izuku turned his attention to Wankuro and asked, "Wan-chan, do you remember how we want to be great heroes like All Might one day? Well, this is his true form."

Wankuro looked at Izuku with wide disbelieving eyes before she asked, "You shitting me?"

Naomasa snorted in amusement while Izuku grinned at her and rhetorically asked, "Do I look like I would make this up?"

Realising that Izuku was serious, Wankuro stared at Toshinori's skeletal form and bluntly asked, "You lost weight?"

"In a manner of speaking," admitted Toshinori who chuckled at Wankuro's childlike innocence and said, "I suffered a terrible injury many years ago, some time after… Midoriya-shounen lost contact with you. The injury has caused me to weaken over the years and I decided to pass on my powers to him. He owes a lot to you, Midoriya-shoujo." He was quite certain that Wankuro would be adopted by Midoriya Inko and thus saw no reason to call her by her original family name.

Wankuro's eyes were wide in wonder as she took in Toshinori's words and asked, "Your power?"

"That's right, Midoriya-shoujo. I met Midoriya-shounen while he was cleaning up Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to train his quirkless body for the entrance exams into U.A. High School. He told me about you and how he wanted to be strong and brave in spite of being quirkless like you."

"Not quirkless," said Wankuro.

Everyone blinked in surprise before Izuku asked Wankuro, "As in because you're different now or… even before that?"

Wankuro's eyes seemed distant and pained as she recalled what the League of Villains had said about her unusual quirk, "Before. Hidden quirk. Indomitable Spirit."

Shocked, All Might said, "It's just like the first holder…!"

"The first holder?" asked Izuku.

Toshinori sighed and explained about the origin of One For All and how it was related to the true leader of the League of Villains, All For One, "Long ago, during the dawn of quirks, there was a terrible villain known as All For One. He took control of the underworld in Japan and ruled it with an iron first. He also had a younger brother who, in spite of being physically weak and basically quirkless, had a strong sense of justice and wanted to stop All For One's villainy. For some reason, All For One gave a quirk to his younger brother. Even now, we do not know if it was out of sympathy for his own younger brother or out of a desire to have him under his control. That quirk was the ability to stockpile power. What neither brother realised at the time was that the younger brother had actually had a quirk, a hidden quirk which was the ability to be passed down from one user to the next. By itself, the younger brother's original quirk was useless but, by combining together with the quirk which All For One implanted into him, it became One For All. Although the younger brother knew that he could not take down All For One, he could pass it down to a worthy successor and, over the generations, allow it to gather enough power to eventually defeat his own brother. I myself am the eighth holder of the quirk and was originally quirkless before I received it from my late predecessor, Shimura Nana."

After hearing All Might's explanation about the origins of One For All, Izuku's mind went into overdrive as he started to mumble, "Wan-chan said that she has a hidden quirk called Indomitable Spirit. Assuming that the name is completely accurate, it stands to reason that the reason why she was never intimidated by Katsuki was because she had her quirk which made her much braver than most would be in her situation, myself included. That said, having an indomitable spirit does not equal to having a powerful body so it can still be argued that she was still fighting like a quirkless individual every time she fought against Katsuki all those years ago. That hidden quirk might even be the reason why she did not become a mindless monster like the noumu that was especially made to kill All Might. Indeed, being indomitable would allow her to withstand even circumstances which would break just about anyone and allow her to be defiant against whoever tried to control her by force. However, indomitable does not necessarily equate to being domineering since…"

Wankuro, whose head was starting to hurt due to her keen sense of hearing, gently smacked the back of Izuku's head with her paw-like hand. Surprised by the smack, Izuku turned his attention to her pouting face while she spoke to him, "Talk too much. My head hurts."

Blinking in surprise, Izuku then sheepishly asked Wankuro, "I was mumbling again, wasn't I?" A nod from Wankuro confirmed his statement and Izuku apologised, "Sorry about that, Wan-chan."

While Izuku apologised to Wankuro, Toshinori turned his attention to Naomasa and asked, "Did you get even half of what he said, Tsukauchi-san?"

Naomasa adjusted his hat to hide his mild embarrassment and said, "Just enough to know that her hidden quirk probably was the reason why she still had her own sense of will in spite of becoming a noumu and why the League of Villains could not control her." Naomasa then added, "You know, if Izuku had decided to be a detective instead of a pro-hero, he would have been a great boon to the police force."

"If it makes you feel any better, he was willing to consider other paths in life as long as he could help other people in any way he could," replied Toshinori.

Naomasa smiled and replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Toshinori." While there was no doubt that Izuku was well on his way to becoming a great hero, Naomasa could not help but wonder what kind of policeman or detective Izuku could have become.

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku's classmates could have returned home earlier but many of them, as in everyone other than Katsuki, decided to stay behind for him as they were curious about Izuku's relationship the noumu known as Wankuro. When Izuku and Wankuro finally came out of the room where he was questioned, his classmates gathered around them. Knowing that his classmates wanted some answers, Izuku sighed and pre-emptively introduced her to them, "Everyone, this is Nikaido Wankuro. She's an old childhood friend of mine who went missing years ago when her blood-related parents basically sold her away." He had to pause due to the collective shocked gasps from his classmates before he continued to explain, "It turns out that she was experimented on by the League of Villains to become a noumu just like the one which tried to kill All Might earlier. However, the couldn't control her so they decided to use her as a destructive berserker instead. I assume that Kirishima-san and Todoroki-san have already told you what happened once she entered the USJ."

"No way, she's the childhood friend you have told me and Iida-kun about?" asked Ochako. Being one of Izuku's first real friend ever since Wankuro disappeared, she was aware of Izuku's past as a seemingly quirkless boy who swore to help others even if he could not be a hero. In fact, they first met during the entrance exams of U.A. High School and had been friends ever since.

"The one and only," confirmed Izuku.

Iida Tenya, a tall and muscular boy with dark-blue hair, a serious-looking face and thick calves with exhaust pipes sticking out of them, adjusted his rectangular spectacles and asked, "That would explain why she reacted the way she did back at the USJ, you're as important to her as she's important to you." He was also one of Izuku's friends and they first met during the entrance exams into U.A. High School. He greatly respected Izuku's willingness to put himself into danger to save Ochako during the exams.

"So you didn't just save the girl, that girl's also your long-lost childhood friend," said Eijirou who then shed a tear as he clenched his fist and added, "If that doesn't scream manly, I don't know what does!"

"Their bond of friendship is nothing short of absolutely dazzling!" exclaimed a blond boy with a slim build, a feminine face and long eyelashes. Known as Aoyama Yuuga, the princely-looking boy was a rather flamboyant individual.

"One that could not be snuffed out even by the darkest of intentions," agreed Tokoyami Fumikage, a boy who had a crow-like head with black feathers, a yellow beak and red sharp eyes. Fumikage was connected to a shadowy bird-shaped entity known as Dark Shadow who nodded in agreement with him.

"So, what's going to happen to her?" asked a girl with long dark-green hair and frog-like features including large hands, a wide mouth and large oval eyes with black irises named Asui Tsuyu. One of the two people whom Izuku worked together with to defeat the villains who attacked them at the flood zone of the USJ, she quickly grew respect Izuku as a fellow hero-in-training. The fact that Izuku did not hesitate to defend her from Tomura only made him more admirable in her point of view.

"If all goes well, she will be able to stay with me and even get adopted as a member of my family," answered Izuku.

"So she'll technically be your sister even though she's not related to you by blood," said Minoru who had a lecherous grin on his face as he ogled at Wankuro's curvaceous figure. In spite of his perverted and cowardly nature, he was also a hero-in-training and he actually worked together with Izuku in defeating the villains at the flood zone of the USJ. It was also clear that Wankuro was becoming distrustful of Minoru and growled at him menacingly to make him stop ogling at her. Getting the message, Minoru yelped in fright and hid behind a blond boy with a slim build, slanted yellow eyes and small eyebrows named Kaminari Denki for protection.

Although a bit of a flirt, Denki knew better than to get on Wankuro's bad side and raised his hands to placate her as he spoke, "Please don't lump me together with Mineta. I'm not suicidal like him."

"That's rather debatable, you dolt," said a petite girl with a slender build, lazy-looking onyx eyes, short dark-purple hair and a pair of long plug-like earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes named Jirou Kyouka.

"What are the chances that she will be joining U.A. High School as a student?" asked a boy with almond-shaped eyes, black hair, large straight teeth and cylindrical elbows which produced cellophane tape named Sero Hanta.

Izuku shrugged and admitted, "Nedzu-sensei didn't say anything specific about that but I'm guessing that it's a pretty good chance since Wan-chan will be staying at the dorms with us."

A tall muscular boy with a wide build, a round nose, full lips and short spiky brown hair named Satou Rikidou raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, what do you mean by dorms?"

Seeing no reason to not tell his classmates about Nedzu's plan to build the dorms, Izuku told them about it. After Izuku told them, a tall girl with onyx eyes, long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a mature physique named Yaoyorozu Momo rubbed her chin thoughtfully and said, "Well, considering the circumstances, I can see why Nedzu-sensei has decided to build the dorms. Between the recent villain attack and Nikaido-san's…"

"Not Nikaido."

Surprised, Izuku's classmates turned their attention to Wankuro who was frowning as she corrected Momo, "Midoriya, real family."

Recalling the fact that Wankuro's own blood-related parents had sold her off to actual villains, Momo realised her error of judgement and apologetically said, "I apologise for forgetting about your… circumstances, Midoriya-san."

"You know, calling the both of them Midoriya-san will make things mighty confusing when they are together," said a girl with pink skin, fluffy pink hair, yellow eyes with black sclera and a pair of hooked yellow horns on her head named Ashido Mina. She then suggested, "Why don't we just call her Midori-chan and our resident green bean Midoriya-kun?"

Kyouka raised her hand and said, "I'd second that. It'll be a lot easier for all of us to know which one we're talking to."

An invisible girl with a slender yet fairly curvaceous body nodded while voicing her opinion, "Midori-chan is a pretty cute nickname too." A quiet boy with a broad muscular build and a rock-like face named Kouda Kouji had a blush on his face as he nodded in agreement with Tooru.

"Seems reasonable, kero," said Tsuyu.

Ochako turned her attention to Wankuro and asked, "So, do you want us to call you Midori-chan?"

Wankuro tilted her head to think it over before she nodded with a smile and said, "No problem." Compared to the more insulting or demeaning nicknames she had heard before, "Midori-chan" was undoubtedly a massive improvement. It should be noted that her tail was wagging as she accepted the nickname.

"Then it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance, Midori-chan," said Momo. The other girls from Class 1A smiled and nodded.

Wankuro blushed slightly before she looked away from the girls of Class 1A. Izuku recognised the look on her face as the same one she had when she first met his mother, a woman with short green hair that was tied into a ponytail on the left and green eyes called Midoriya Inko. It was an expression of bashful uncertainty in the face of positive interaction which, given Wankuro's childhood, was undoubtedly something that did not happen very often.

Izuku had an understanding smile as he held onto Wankuro's hand and spoke to her, "It's all right. They're all good people."

Although still bashful, Wankuro accepted Izuku's encouragement and her hold onto his hand tightened slightly. The interaction between the two did not go unnoticed as Ochako pouted slightly due to a twinge of possessive jealousy while Mina had a wide cheeky grin on her face.

Momo had a small blush on her face as she cleared her throat and said, "As I was saying, given recent events and Midori-chan's circumstances, forming a dorm system would make sense as it would allow the school to keep the students, including her, safe."

"Not to mention that she'll be better off staying at the dorms with people whom she can trust instead of sending her off to an isolated lab," agreed Tenya.

"Not that I disagree with any of you, but isn't Midori-chan a girl?" asked a blond boy with thin eyes and a long thick tail with a hairy tip named Ojiro Mashirao.

An awkward moment of silence passed due to Mashirao's innocently sensible question before Minoru asked, "So, is she going to stay in the boys' side with us or is Midoriya going to stay on the girls' side with her?" Mentally, he thought, "He's one lucky son of a gun!" As perverted as he was, he had a strong sense of respect towards Izuku and did not begrudge him for having someone like Wankuro as a childhood friend who was also a very sexy girl.

Izuku blushed to the point that his face was like a freckled tomato as he realised what living in the dorms would lead to. Ochako also blushed as she both feared and hoped that Izuku would stay on the girls' side of the dorms so that she could see him whenever she wanted. She had a feeling that Wankuro was going to be a major source of competition. Suddenly, she thought, "Wait, why am I thinking of her as competition? It's not like I'm…" Ochako's face then blushed as she realised that she actually had romantic feelings for Izuku and accidentally made herself float due to hiding her red face behind her hands.

"Ah, Uraraka-san! You're floating away!" cried Izuku who was panicking as he tried to bring her down before she floated to the ceiling.

Mina, who considered herself as an "expert in romance", grinned at Ochako and Izuku as she realised that they boy was currently in the middle of what could be considered as a love triangle with both Ochako and Wankuro. She looked forward to seeing the drama and comedy that was sure to follow.

**\--A few days later…--**

The dorm for Class 1A had been built and Izuku, along with his mother and recently-adopted sister, Midoriya Wankuro, quickly moved into the dorm with his classmates. The dorm was divided into two sides, one side of the boys and another side of the girls. Both the boys' side and the girls' side of the dorms had five floors with four rooms in each floor and were connected to one another by a common space on the ground floor.

As expected, Izuku was going to stay together with Wankuro and his mother. In fact, they were going to live on the top floor of the girls' side of the dorms. Under normal circumstances, a boy should not live on the girls' side of the dorms but Izuku was given special permission due to his connection with Wakuro. The last thing the teachers and staff of U.A. High School wanted was Wankuro deciding to break into the boys' side of the dorms so that she could spend time with Izuku.

Before long, everyone from class 1A had moved into the dorm and set up their respective rooms. While everyone was relaxing for the evening before they had to resume classes the following day, many of Izuku's classmates noticed something about him.

Izuku was very good at pampering Wankuro.

Everyone in the common space stared at Izuku as he affectionately petted Wankuro's furry ears and scratched her chin as though she was a dog. She had an adorably blissful expression on her face while he pampered her without a care in the world. Her long fluffy tail was wagging vigorously while her head was lying on Izuku's lap. She was also currently dressed in what was basically a white T-shirt which was too short to conceal her toned stomach and a pair of short jeans. As for Izuku, he was dressed in his casual clothes and he had a contented smile on his face as he petted Wankuro much like how he had done so many years ago before she got separated from him due to circumstances beyond their control.

Although there was no denying that whatever Izuku was doing to Wankuro was completely innocent, it was also undeniably intimate to the point that some of the students got flustered from just watching them. Minoru rubbed his chin as he asked Denki and Hanta, "Should we be jealous of those two? I mean, sure he's basically treating a hot girl like a pet but those two are so pure about it that getting jealous of him would be like getting jealous of Kouji for petting his pet rabbit."

"Honestly, I'm a bit jealous but that's mostly because Midori-chan is a hot-as-hell babe," replied Denki.

"Plus, they're not blood related so there's a chance that things will get spicy between them at some point," added Hanta.

"True enough," said Minoru who nodded his head in a sagely manner.

While Minori, Denki and Hanta were having their discussion, the girls of Class 1A were having their own discussion in a separate section of the common area. Mina grinned at Ochako and asked, "So, when are you going to tell Midoriya that you like him?"

Ochako blushed as she looked down to avoid looking at the other girls in the eyes and asked, "Was I really that obvious?"

"Considering how pouty you got when Midoriya started pampering Midori-chan, we'd have to be blind not to notice it," said Kyouka.

"Speaking of those two, I sincerely hope that they do not do this sort of thing in public too often," said Momo who sighed as she added, "It would give other people the wrong idea."

"Personally, I think it's pretty cute," argued Tooru.

Tsuyu placed her finger on her lips and wondered aloud, "I wonder what it feels like to be petted by Midoriya-chan, kero."

Shocked by the unexpected question, the other five girls stared at her as though she had grown a second head before Momo asked, "Why in the world would you even think of such a scandalous thing?"

"Well, Midori-chan seems to like it a lot so I'm a bit curious about it, kero," replied Tsuyu.

Although unable to deny the truth, Momo argued, "That may be true, but we can't very well ask Midoriya-san to pet us like her. Unlike Midori-chan, we do not have an extensive positive childhood history with him."

Suddenly, Mina had an idea and grinned at Ochako as she asked her, "Why don't you go and ask Midoriya if he could pet you? You're both close friends after all."

"W-w-why would you even consider suggesting such a thing?!" asked Ochako who looked ready to burst due to embarrassment.

"If you don't do something about this, Midori-chan will end up stealing Midoriya-kun before you know it," argued Mina who then added, "Don't forget, they're not blood related so there's no reason for him to not be romantically attracted to her later on."

Tooru, Momo, Kyouka and Tsuyu could not help but mentally make the same comment about Mina's argument, "That's a low blow!"

As for Ochako, she realised that Mina was right but she was too shy to ask Izuku to pet her like how he was petting Wankuro. However, as she looked at Izuku's smile while he petted Wankuro who was basically hogging all of his affectionate attention, Ochako felt a growing need to compete with her to gain Izuku's affections. She might not be able to win Izuku's heart in the end but she was going to at least try.

After gathering her courage, Ochako strode towards Izuku and Wankuro who were both on a couch. They both noticed her approach and Wankuro gazed at her curiously while Izuku asked, "Is there something you need, Uraraka-san?"

Ochako blush intensified before she asked, "Deku… c-can you… pet me like how you're petting Midori-chan?"

Unable to believe what he was hearing, Izuku blinked before he asked, "Can you please repeat that?"

Ochako could have sworn that her face was steaming as she asked again, "C-can you pet me like how you're petting Midori-chan?"

The boys who overheard Ochako's request could not believe their ears as they never imagined her wanting to be treated like a pet by Izuku. Granted, some of them could tell that Ochako seemed to like Izuku in a possibly romantic manner but none of his classmates, especially Katsuki, expected her to make such a bold request so soon. Then again, not even Izuku expected the sudden reunion with his long-lost childhood friend a few days ago.

Izuku blushed when he realised what Ochako was requesting and he had to ask, "I-is there any reason in particular why you want me to pet you?" Unlike Wankuro, whom he could pamper without a care in the world due to being used to it as both an innocent childhood activity and a present necessity to keep her calm, Ochako was his new friend and, more importantly, someone whom he might be feeling romantically attracted to. A part of him realised that he was not being completely rational but he could not help but feel that pampering Ochako the same way as he had been pampering Wankuro would be appropriate somehow.

Unable to admit that she was romantically interested in Izuku yet unwilling to back down, Ochako simply stood before him and Wankuro with her eyes shut. Tears welled up in her eyes as she was sure that she was going to die from embarrassment and Izuku would consider rejecting her as a friend.

Unexpectedly, Wankuro got up and approached Ochako. Intimidated by the tall girl whom she was assuming did not want any competition for Izuku's affections, Ochako looked up at her with wide frightened eyes. Ochako was about to step back when Wankuro bent down to sniff her like an actual dog. Surprised, Ochako stood still while Wankuro inspected her by taking in her scent. Although nervous, Ochako refused to back down from Wankuro's inspection.

After a minute of inspection, Wankuro suddenly grinned at Ochako and said, "You're nice girl."

Before Ochako could respond, Wankuro suddenly hugged her in such a way that her face was buried into her ample cleavage. Wankuro then cheerfully dragged Ochako, who was struggling to free herself, to Izuku like a puppy which was bringing a toy to its owner. She then threw herself and Ochako onto Izuku, causing both Izuku and Ochako to yelp in surprise. Wankuro was positioned in such a way that her head was on Izuku's lap while Ochako lay on top of her.

When Ochako regained her bearings after being suddenly brought onto the couch by Wakuro, she looked up to see Izuku's blushing face and her own blush became so intense that it almost seemed like it was glowing bright pink. Unable to look at Izuku in the eyes, she buried her face into Wankuro's breasts. As she tried to make herself disappear, she thought to herself, "Please, just kill me already!"

Although embarrassed, Izuku realised that Ochako was serious and that Wankuro was somehow fine with it. As such, he awkwardly asked, "Uraraka-san, do you… still want me to pet you?" A moment later, Ochako shyly nodded her head and Izuku took a moment to look at Wankuro who seemed to be enjoying hugging Ochako like she was a pet bunny. He took a moment to calm his nerves before he started petting the back of Ochako's head.

Ochako flinched slightly at the petting but soon relaxed as she realised that his strong hands were undeniably warm and gentle. She soon started sighing contentedly as Izuku continued to pet her head like how he had petted Wankuro. Even Wankuro's undeniably affectionate embrace was surprisingly comfortable. Soon, Ochako started to feel sleepy and thought, "I… could get used to this…"

Unsure if he was petting Ochako properly, Izuku asked, "Are you feeling comfortable, Uraraka-san?"

"Yes," replied Ochako who was speaking in a rather sleepy manner.

Relieved, Izuku turned his attention to Wankuro and realised that she was smiling happily as she continued to hug Ochako. He smiled and decided not to worry about Ochako's sudden interest in getting petted for the moment. He was so contented that he was blissfully unaware of the other people who were staring at him and the two girls whom he was sharing the couch with.

"Oh, my gosh! That's just so precious!" said Mina who was close to making a high-pitched squeal of delight which could shatter glass.

"Something tells me that we'll be needing insulin shots before long," said Kyouka who blushed as the intimate yet adorably innocent sight.

"Now I'm really curious about how it feels like to be petted by Midoriya-chan, kero," said Tsuyu.

"I'm so sharing these with everyone in class!" said Tooru who was taking pictures of Izuku, Wankuro and Ochako with her smart phone.

While the girls were happy for Ochako who was receiving Izuku's "head pats", a certain trio of boys became jealous of him. Minoru had a bitter look of envy in his eyes as he clenched his fist and growled, "That lucky son of a gun! He now has both Midori-chan and Uraraka-chan!"

"Is it just me or is Midori-chan the type who's okay with sharing Midoriya with other girls?" asked Hanta.

"It certainly seems that way," confirmed Denki who then added, "Let's just hope that Midoriya does not end up with even more girls in his harem."

Minoru suddenly shivered and said, "Kaminari, you might have just jinxed us…!"

**\--A short while later…--**

A slightly overweight middle-aged woman named Midoriya Inko, who had curves in all the right places as Minoru would put it, giggled as she saw her son, Izuku, being stuck on the couch together with Wankuro and Ochako. Wakuro was sleeping contentedly with her head on Izuku's lap and Ochako slept soundly while lying on top of the other girl. As for Izuku, he had just realised that he had been petting Wankuro and then Ochako for the past half hour in the common area where everyone with functional eyeballs could see them.

"I see that you three have gotten rather comfortable, Izuku," said Inko who had a mischievous gleam in her affectionate gaze.

Izuku blushed as he spoke to his mother who had just finished preparing dinner together with Rikidou, "Mom, please tell me that you're the only one who saw us."

"Nope, practically everyone in class has seen you three!" said Mina who had a cheeky grin on her face while making her presence known to Izuku.

Tenya, who could not bring himself to interrupt Izuku's "petting sessions" blushed as he looked away from Izuku and admitted, "I… thought that interrupting you would be a bad thing, Midoriya-kun."

"To be fair, you three have been so innocent about it that even our resident pervert here knows that you three weren't doing anything close to sexual," said Hanta while pointing his thumb at Minoru who nodded in agreement with him.

"That said, you might want to avoid doing it too often, especially outside of the dorms. The last thing we need are people getting the wrong ideas," said Momo.

"Not that there's anything unmanly about doing cutesy stuff," said Eijirou who gave Izuku a thumb's up.

Izuku hid his face behind his hands as he groaned and thought, "I'm never going to live it down!"

Inko smiled as she fully realised that Izuku had found himself many new wonderful friends at U.A. High School. She could only hope that Izuku's friendships with his new friends would stay strong and true.

Eventually, dinner was served and both Ochako and Izuku did not dare to look at one another during dinnertime due to sheer embarrassment. That said, they both could not deny the growing attraction they had for one another.

It should be noted that everyone, even Katsuki, liked Inko's cooking and realised that Rikidou was actually very good at making sweet food such as chiffon cake. In fact, Wankuro liked the cake so much as she basically used her "puppy eyes" to beg for more from him. Needless to say, few could resist her adorable face and Rikidou promised to make different kinds of food for her in the future. The innocently happy hug which she gave him was an admittedly nice incentive.

**\--Later that night…--**

Izuku and Wankuro were currently sleeping in his room which had a large bed for two people to sleep on. The boy comfortingly petted Wankuro as he knew that she could not sleep soundly by herself due to her trauma of being abused by her own blood-related parents followed by being forcibly turned into a noumu. Although the girl was undoubtedly strong in willpower, even she could suffer post-traumatic-stress-disorder (PTSD) which was part of the reason why she was needy for affection. Understanding her pain and fears, Izuku saw nothing wrong with comforting her even if it meant basically pampering her whenever she asked for it back in his original home and even at the dorms. Of course, after the embarrassment Izuku had suffered back at the common area of the dorms earlier, as well as realising that Momo was right about unintentionally giving other people the wrong idea, he was starting to consider setting up a few ground rules so that he would not end up making a scene every time he comforted Wankuro.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice saying, "Deku, can I come in? I want to talk to you about just now."

Realising that Ochako was at the door, Izuku blushed and stuttered, "S-sure, just give me a minute."

Izuku then stopped petting Wankuro and tried to get out of bed. However, Wankuro did not want to let go of her source of comfort and quickly hugged Izuku before he could get away. Although Izuku knew that Wankuro would eventually need to learn to sleep on her own, he could not bring himself to push her away or even feel frustrated by her neediness. Sighing in resignation, Izuku called out to Ochako, "Uraraka-san, Wan-chan's in bed with me and she refuses to let me get out of bed."

"Wait, what do you mean by she's in bed with you?" asked Uraraka who sounded alarmed.

Realising what he had just said and how it could be interpreted, Izuku quickly explained, "W-Wan-chan can't sleep by herself because of what she has been through so I keep her company so that she can sleep without having any nightmares!"

"O-oh! Do you want me to come back later then?" asked Ochako.

Izuku actually wanted to talk to Ochako so he replied, "Well, you can come in if you want. Just… don't jump to any conclusions, okay?"

"Then please excuse me for intruding," said Ochako.

The door into Izuku's room opened and Ochako, who was dressed in pink pyjamas and a pair of cute pink mittens, stepped in. She was blushing as she closed the door behind her and noticed that Izuku was currently in Wankuro's arms. Although Ochako knew that she should not be feeling jealous of Wankuro, she could not help but wish that she could hug Izuku so intimately. Shaking her head to get rid of the distracting thoughts, Ochako then asked Izuku, "So… about just now… did you mind petting me?"

"N-not really. I actually enjoyed petting you," admitted Izuku who then added, "N-not that I think of you as a pet or anything demeaning like that!"

Ochako's blush deepened in response to Izuku's reply before she said, "I-I'm glad that you thought that way. I… also liked getting petted by you. Your hands were really kind and warm."

An awkward moment of silence passed before Izuku finally asked, "Was there any reason why you wanted me to pet you?" Although he saw Ochako as a dear friend and knew that the feeling was mutual, he honestly never expected her to ask to be petted like Wankuro.

"Yeah, about that… I… well… IlikeyoualotanddontwanttolosetoMidorichan!" exclaimed Ochako.

It took Izuku a moment to process what Ochako had just said before he blushed and asked, "Did you just say that you like me a lot, as in more than just a friend?" While Izuku saw her as a potential romantic interest, he never expected her to feel the same way about him.

Ochako could only nod to confirm Izuku's statement.

Realising that Ochako actually liked him in a romantic way, Izuku shyly admitted, "I… well… might actually feel the same way about you."

"Y-you do?" asked Ochako.

Izuku nodded and explained, "Before I met you, the only other real friend I had was Wan-chan and… well… you already know what happened to her." As much as Izuku hated to admit it, he was essentially deprived of genuine friends ever since he and Wankuro got separated until he met Ochako at the entrance exams of U.A. High School.

"So… does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Ochako.

"Probably," said Izuku who then asked, "Do you mind if we take it slow though? I don't want to be too hasty about this." The last thing Izuku wanted was to quickly develop deeper feelings for Ochako only to end up disappointed in the end much like how his childhood friendship with Katsuki ultimately ended in disappointment.

Ochako snorted in amusement and said, "Sure, I don't mind." After the embarrassment of letting herself get petted by Izuku, in the common area of the dorms no less, she could use a slower pace in developing her possibly romantic relationship with him.

"So, about not wanting to lose to Wan-chan, is that the reason why you decided to get petted by me?" asked Izuku.

"More of less," admitted Ochako who then explained, "You seemed so happy and comfortable while petting her that I got… well… jealous of her basically. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I couldn't help myself especially after Mina-chan said that you might end up having romantic feelings for her."

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't have a crush on her back when we were kids but, as things are now, I'd rather focus on helping her get better before I even consider dating her," replied Izuku.

Ochako nodded in understanding before she asked, "So… since we're in a relationship, do you mind if I join in, just for a little bit?"

"Join in as in sleep in bed with us?" asked Izuku who then had to add, "Isn't that the opposite of taking it slow?"

"Maybe, but after what happened just now, it's not that big a leap honestly," said Ochako who was trying to twiddle her fingers through the mittens that she wore to prevent her gravity-nullifying quirk from accidentally activating.

"Well, Wan-chan seems to like you so I guess it's okay for you to sleep with us for a bit," said Izuku who was blushing at the fact that Ochako was going to be in the same bed with him and Wankuro.

"Thank you, Deku," said Ochako who then got onto the bed with both Izuku and Wankuro. As Izuku expected, Wankuro did not mind Ochako's presence and continued to sleep soundly. The bed, which was meant for two people, was understandably a bit cramped with Izuku, Wankuro and Ochako sharing it. In spite of the lack of space, Ochako and Izuku did not mind as they gazed at one another with Wankuro sleeping in between them. Although embarrassed, they both appreciated being physically close to one another even with Wankuro snuggled between them.

Emboldened by the recent revelation that they had deeper feelings for each other, Izuku reached out to touch Ochako's cheek with his right hand, only stopping himself to make sure that she was all right with it before making skin contact. Knowing what Izuku wanted to do, Ochako shyly nodded so that he would know that he could proceed. Accepting her wordless permission, Izuku tenderly stroked her cheek. Ochako sighed as she felt his hand on the bare skin of her cheek. While getting petted by him felt nice, the warmth of his skin against her own was significantly more comforting. Encouraged by her reaction, Izuku continued to stroke her cheek. Wanting to express her affection for the boy, Ochako tenderly placed her left hand onto Izuku's right hand. Although she was wearing mittens, Izuku appreciated the sensation as he felt increasing sure that he truly cared for her as more than just a friend and, just maybe, the feeling was truly mutual.

Before long, Ochako felt sleepy and, instead of returning to her own room, she fell asleep while snuggling against Wankuro's warm body. As for Izuku, he knew that he should wake her up and remind her to go back to her room but he was too comfortable with his current sleeping arrangement to bother with the effort of forcing her to wake up. Unable to keep his heavy eyelids open, Izuku closed his eyes and sighed softly as he fell into slumber.

**\--The following day…--**

Izuku, Wankuro and Ochako were still soundly asleep when Inko found them sleeping together on the same bed. Although surprised by the sudden development, she recognised Ochako and realised that the three of them were simply sleeping together in the same bed with no inappropriate intentions. Giggling softly to herself, she closed the door into Izuku's room, which had less All Might merchandise than one might expect from a hopeless fan of heroes like him, and left the three of them alone. Although the three of them would have to wake up eventually, a few extra minutes of blissful slumber wouldn't hurt them as far as Inko was concerned.

Speaking of All Might merchandise, Izuku kept most of his personal collection in the fourth room of the fifth floor which was the furthest one from the elevator.

**\--Less than five minutes later…--**

Izuku was blissfully asleep when he suddenly heard someone snickering and/or giggling. Although he wanted to stay asleep, he knew that he had to wake up eventually. Opening one eye, he looked at the door and quickly realised that it was opened. Standing at the door were the rest of the girls from Class 1A. Mina had a huge grin on her face and had her smart phone in her hand while both Momo and Kyouka had blushes on their faces. Izuku could not see Tooru's face due to her invisible nature but Izuku could tell that she was giggling while holding her own smart phone to take pictures and Tsuyu had a slight blush on her normally blank expression.

Blushing in embarrassment, Izuku tried to explain his situation only for Wankuro to yawn, look at him with a sleepy smile and suddenly hug him in such a way that his face was firmly pressed between her breasts. Even more embarrassed than before, Izuku struggled to free himself while trying to say, "P-please let go of me, Wan-chan!" Since his face was "stuck" into Wankuro's cleavage, his plea was comically muffled.

"Can't hear you. Too sleepy," replied Wankuro who was most definitely awake and making excuses.

"Wan-chan!" cried Izuku who was seriously considering the merit of using One For All to break free from Wankuro's undeniably strong hold onto him.

Mina, Tooru and Kyouka laughed at Izuku's hilariously embarrassing predicament until their stomachs hurt. Ochako woke up due to the laughter and, upon realising who were at the door, buried her blushing faced into Wankuro's hair to release a muffled scream.

"Oh, I'm so sharing there with everyone!" said Mina.

Realising what Mina was about to do, Ochako immediately leapt out of bed and ran after her while yelling, "Don't you dare!"

Both Mina and Tooru ran away from Ochako while trying to send the pictures they had taken to everyone in Class 1A.

Izuku sighed in resignation as he realised that his days in U.A. High School were going to get a lot crazier with Wankuro around. As he felt the warm softness of Wankuro's breasts and took in her scent, Izuku blushed and willingly admitted to himself, "Well, there are certainly worse ways to wake up."

Wankuro had a happy smile on her face as she hugged Izuku affectionately while cheerfully ignoring the ongoing chaos caused by Ochako who was chasing after Mina and Tooru.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

As stated before, this story focuses more on fluff than smut and I hope that the fluff and plot are well worth the growing interest everyone has towards this story.

The next update will be Izuku's Harem Academia and, hopefully, I will be able to get it posted in January next year.

Until next time, an early Happy New Year and go beyond, plus ultra!


	3. Chapter 2

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 2: Wankuro's First Day in U.A. High School and Return to USJ**

The first day of school after the events of the USJ attack began with an announcement from Nedzu who stood before the students of U.A. High School and said, "As you all should know by now, U.A. High School suffered a villain attack a few days ago. Thankfully, other than the two teachers who suffered serious injuries, nearly all of the students from Class 1A have managed to survive the attack mostly unharmed. In fact, the one student who had suffered serious injuries, Midoriya Izuku, got his injuries from both overusing his quirk to fight off the villains and jumping into literal fire to stop his long-lost childhood friend from burning herself up. By risking his own life to stop her from burning herself up, he not only saved her life but but also her humanity." He paused for a moment to wait for any reactions before he smiled and continued, "It is therefore my great honour and pleasure to welcome that childhood friend of his as a member of the hero course in this school, Midoriya Wankuro!"

A moment of silence passed, followed by the sounds of crickets chirping, before Nedzu raised a brow and asked, "Midoriya Wankuro, could you please step forward and…?"

"Wan-chan! Please let go of me!"

Nedzu and his staff stared at the source of the cries before they started to struggle in containing their laughter. As for why they were struggling, Wankuro was coming to the stage while carrying Izuku like how a young girl would hug a doll to carry it around. Her puppy-like smile and wagging tail, combined with Izuku's understandable embarrassment as he was being carried around by a significantly taller girl, was an adorably hilarious sight to see.

It should be noted that a certain tall and curvaceous woman with sky-blue eyes, abundant spiky dark purple hair and a small mole under her left eye named Kayama Nemuri, who was also known as the pro-heroine, Midnight, wasted no time in taking a video recording of the two approaching the stage. She was definitely going to share that video with her friends, including Inko, later that day.

When Wankuro was finally on the stage with Izuku in her arms, Nedzu snickered good-naturedly before he spoke to the other students, "As you can clearly see, in spite of being unwillingly turned into an uncontrollable berserker by the villains, Midoriya-kun had managed to help her regain her humanity to the point that she it no longer dangerous as long as she is not provoked. It is no exaggeration to say that his close childhood bond with her not only allowed him to save her but also stop her from harming anyone during the USJ attack."

Izuku, whose face was flushed to the point of resembling a freckled tomato, hid his face behind his hands and thought, "Haven't I already suffered enough embarrassment for today? I can still perfectly remember the girls taking pictures of me in bed with Wan-chan and Ochako-chan earlier this morning!"

Even the students who did not approve of having Wankuro attend U.A. High School as a student of the hero course did not know how to respond to the sight of her happily hugging the embarrassed boy in her arms. On one hand, she was supposed to be a living weapon too dangerous and uncontrollable for even the villains to effectively use. On the other hand, her was currently behaving like an overgrown puppy or preschooler.

While the students were unsure on how to respond, Nedzu smiled brightly and said, "Before I conclude this assembly, do take note that Wankuro-kun will be in the same class as Midoriya-kun and will be taking specialised lessons to help her catch up with him and his classmates. She has been missing years of education after all and it will not do to have her remain poorly educated in this school were future heroes are made. Without further ado, you all may go to your classrooms for home room."

**\--A short while later…--**

Aizawa Shouta, a tall and slender pale-skinned man with messy shoulder-length black hair and tired-looking eyes, sighed as he wondered which deity he had offended to deserve such a horrendous fate. Also known as the underground pro-hero, Eraser Head, he was currently covered in bandages to the point of resembling a mummy due to his injuries during the USJ attack as he stood before his class which had a new addition named Midoriya Wankuro.

Due to Wankuro's inclusion into the class, there was a change in seating arrangementas she was currently seated at the back of the class together with Izuku and Ochako. In fact, Izuku was seated right in the middle of the two girls. Needless to say, a change of seating meant a change in the student seating numbers which was an insignificant inconvenience compared to the horror that he had to deal with known as the press. Seriously, those damnable vultures couldn't even let him heal in peace in spite of the fact that Nedzu had already told them everything. Also, since Shouta was pretty much out of commission due to having his head bashed in by the other noumu during the USJ attack, he didn't even know that he was going to receive a new student until the day before.

Sighing at all the recent troublesome complications in his life, Shouta announced, "The U.A. Sports Festival draws near."

Eijirou grinned and yelled, "That's a perfectly normal school event!"

Kyouka on the other hand was felt concerned and asked, "Is it really all right to have a sports festival so soon after that villain attack at the USJ?"

Sharing her concern, Mashirao, asked, "What if the villains attack us again, even if only to recapture Wankuro-san?"

"While I understand your concern, holding the event is vital as a show of strength to prove that we are striving to improve our crisis management system so that another attack would not happen again. Also, security will be strengthened to five times that of previous years," said Shouta who then added, "Above all, the sports festival is one of the biggest events in Japan. It's not something to be cancelled just because of a few villains."

"A villain attack is a good enough reason, isn't it? It's just a sports festival after all," said Minoru who was worried about another villain attack.

"That's not true," said Momo who then explained, "The sports festival is basically a replacement of the Olympics." She then added, "Not only that, all the top heroes from all around the country will be watching the event for scouting purposes. It's a rare chance for all of us to prove ourselves as future heroes."

"Of course I know that," muttered Minoru who was still worried about being attacked by villains again.

"Graduates of hero courses usually join a pro-hero agency as a sidekick," said Denki who was excited about joining a famous agency.

"True, but a lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and end up as eternal sidekicks," said Kyouka who then turned her attention to Denki and added, "Something tells me that you'll end up being one of them since you're pretty dumb, Kaminari." Denki wished that he could argue back but knew that Kyouka was referring to both his poor academic grades and how overusing his quirk would short-circuit his own brain thereby causing him to become "completely brainless" for about an hour.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more fame and experience. If you wish to become pro-heroes, this event will help to open up the path to that future," said Shouta whose eyes then narrowed as he added, "One chance a year, with a total of just three chances, no aspiring hero can afford to miss it. If you all understand this, then do not slack off on your preparations!"

The whole class, except for Wankuro who was not too sure what the big deal was, responded, "Yes sir!"

**\--Later at lunchtime…--**

The students of Class 1A were excitedly discussing about the upcoming sports festival when Izuku saw a side of Ochako he had never seen before.

Ochako had an intense expression on her face as she growled, "Let's do our best at the sports festival…!"

Izuku, Tenya and even Wankuro were intimidated by Ochako's unexpected change of personality. Therefore, Izuku had to ask, "Ochako-chan, what's with the face?"

Suddenly, Ochako struck a pose and yelled, "Everyone, I'm going to do my best!"

Unable to come up with a better response, Izuku, Tenya and Wankuro simply raised their arms and cheered weakly to support Ochako. Izuku then realised, "Now that I think about it, I never asked Ochako-chan about her reason to be a hero."

**\--A few minutes later…--**

"You wanted to be a pro-heroine for money?" asked Izuku who was surprised by Ochako's reasoning. He was heading to the cafeteria to have lunch together with Ochako, Tenya and Wankuro. As Wankuro was attracting a lot of attention due to her appearance, the four of them decided to talk about Ochako's reasoning to be a hero in a quieter part of the school.

Scratching the back of her head bashfully, Ochako admitted, "Basically, yeah. I know that it's an unwholesome reason. I mean, you and Iida-kun both have such admirable motivations compared to me."

"How is having a goal to support your own livelihood not admirable?" asked Tenya.

Izuku nodded as he spoke to Ochako, "Even if it is unexpected, he's right."

Blushing in embarrassment, Ochako explained, "Well… you see… my parents own a construction company but we haven't gotten any work lately so we're basically flat broke. It's not something I like to bring up."

Izuku thought about Ochako's construction company for a moment before he realised something and said, "Wait a minute, if you get a licence for your quirk, you can help to bring down the costs of construction by a lot."

Tenya smiled in agreement with Izuku and said to him, "Heavy equipment won't be necessary as she can make any raw construction material float upwards."

"That's exactly it!" exclaimed Ochako who then added, "That's what I told my dad when I was little! But…" She had a melancholic look on her face as she explained, "My parents said that they would be truly happy if I achieve my own dream to be a heroine who can bring smiles to others." She then looked at Izuku, Tenya and Wankuro with a determined expression on her face as she spoke to them, "That's why I'll become a hero and earn money so that my parents can take it easy."

Amazed by Ochako's goal and determination, Tenya would have clapped his hands and yelled "Bravo!" loudly for all to hear had Wankuro no suddenly rushed forward to hug Ochako. Although surprised by Wankuro's physical show of affection, especially with the way she was nuzzling against her face and wagging her tail like a puppy, Ochako smiled and hugged her back while Izuku and Tenya both smiled at the two girls. It was at that moment when Toshinori made his appearance to invite both Izuku and Wankuro for lunch.

In truth, Toshinori wanted to have a private word with both Izuku and Wankuro about what they should strive to achieve in the sports festival. He was pleased to know that Izuku wanted to strive to be the best he could be during the festival but refused to allow the desire to be the best to blind him from what was truly important such as his friends and family. As for Wankuro, Toshinori was admittedly more concerned about her as she was supposedly just as dangerous as the noumu which was specifically designed to kill him. Thankfully, in spite of being interested in winning the festival if only because it would be fun to take part with Izuku his friends, Wankuro knew that she should not cause unnecessary or excess harm to anyone, not even Katsuki. Toshinori could only hope that Wankuro would not cause too much of an upset during the sports festival.

It should be noted that Toshinori had to prepare at least two lunch boxes to satisfy Wankuro's appetite.

**\--Later that day…--**

It was the end of school lessons and Class 1A was currently blocked by students from both Class 1B, another first-year class in the hero course, and a number of classes from the general studies course. Ochaka, who was standing at the door with Izuku, Wankuro and Tenya behind her, stared at the crowd with a surprised expression on her face and had to ask, "W-what the heck is going on?"

Feeling curious, Wankuro walked past Ochako and stared at the crowed in her head tilted and her ears twitching inquisitively. Intimidated by her appearance, especially her height and red eyes, some of the students from the general studies course backed away from her. However, one boy with messy indigo hair, straight teeth, triangular dark-purple eyes with white pupils and dark eye bags named Shinsou Hitoshi stepped forward to ask her, "Which one of you is Midoriya Izuku?"

Izuku stepped forward and raised his hand as he replied, "That would be me. Is there something you all want from us?"

Katsuki roughly elbowed Izuku aside and growled, "They're here to scope out the competition who came through the villain attack, dumb ass."

Frowning at Katsuki, Izuku argued, "Even if that is the case, the least we should do is be civil about it, Bakugou."

"Why the fuck should I bend myself over and be 'civil' to a whole mob of fucking extras who aren't even good enough to be in the hero course?" asked Katsuki who had a sneer on his face.

"So says the 'golden boy' of Aldera Junior High who took several months of counselling just to be considered fit as a member of 'civil' society let alone a hero," said Izuku who had a deadpan expression on his face.

Angered by the reminder, Katsuki grabbed onto Izuku's shirt and yelled, "The fuck did you just say, you worthless Deku?!"

Suddenly, everyone heard a deep resonant growl which caused glass panes to rattle. They turned their attention towards Wankuro who was growling threateningly at Katsuki with obvious anger in her eyes and bristling hair. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, even he was intimidated by her vicious growl and glare so he reluctantly let go of his hold on Izuku's shirt. He then walked past her and growled at the crowd, "Out of my way, you fucking extras!" Unwilling to stand in Katsuki's way in spite of feeling insulted by him, the crowd parted around him and gave him a wide berth as though he was a walking live grenade.

After Katsuki left, Hitoshi had to say, "Please tell me he's the only absolute ass hole in your whole class."

"Thankfully, yes," replied Izuku who then asked, "That said, did you all really come here just to check us out as competition?"

"Well, there are lots of kids who joined other courses after failing to enter the heroics course. The U.A. Sports Festival is a chance for those kids, including myself, to be deemed as worthy of joining the the heroics course," explained Hitoshi who then added, "The reverse is also possible and, if what you said about that blond ass hole is true, I won't be surprised if he gets kicked out of the heroics course before long."

Izuku sighed and said, "As much as I wish that he stops thinking that everyone is beneath him, I know him well enough to know that he's not going to change any time soon if ever. From what I have heard from my counsellor, his counsellor basically gave up on helping him after several months of trying."

"You had to go through counselling too?" asked Hitoshi.

Izuku had a bitter smile in his face as he explained, "I was the quirkless problem child of my middle school. I had to take counselling after getting into one too many fights with Bakugou."

Many people were shocked by Izuku's admission as Hitoshi asked, "You were quirkless?"

"Technically quirkless," said Izuku who had to lie to avoid revealing One For All to his peers, "You see, my quirk didn't manifest until a few days before the entrance exams. Trust me, breaking your own bones is not a fun way to discover that you actually have a quirk after spending a decade of being belittled for being deemed as quirkless." Izuku could not help but grimace as he recalled the first time he used One For All and broke every bone in his right arm as a result. He had to be rushed to Chiyo, who was also a pro-heroine known as Recovery Girl, to have his arm healed.

"That's… got to suck," said Hitoshi who then argued, "Still, at least you got a strong and flashy quirk which helped you to enter the hero course. Not all of us have that kind of luxury."

"What's your quirk?" asked Izuku who was honestly curious about Hitoshi's quirk.

Hitoshi smirked and said, "Nice try, but I'm not revealing my cards until the sports festival."

Izuku frowned but could not fault the logic in Hitoshi's statement so he instead asked, "Can you at least tell me your name? It's only polite to do so."

"The name's Shinsou Hitoshi," replied Hitoshi who then turned around and said with a grin, "You hero course students better be careful or else I'll be pulling the rug from right under your high horses. Consider this as a declaration of war."

Suddenly someone yelled, "Hey, don't forget about us!"

Surprised, everyone turned their attention towards the speaker who was a boy with long messy grey hair and black eyes which were lined with thick jagged tan eyelashes. He also had sharp teeth as he grinned at Izuku and yelled, "The name's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. I'm from Class 1B from the hero course. You all better give us a good showing during the sports festival, including that new classmate of yours, you hear me!"

Izuku smiled at Tetsutetsu and said, "I may not be obsessed about winning or being No.1 but I'm definitely going to do my very best to win the sports festival."

Wankuro grinned in agreement with Izuku and said, "Like Izu-chan said!"

"Then I look forward to seeing you in the sports festival, Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Wankuro!" sais Tetsutetsu before he left.

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Kirishima could only say, "Izuku, that's so damn manly!"

Denki sighed in relief and said, "It's a good thing that those two wanted to speak to Midoriya. Can you imagine what would happen if they assumed that we're all like Bakugou?"

Many of Izuku's classmates shuddered as they dreaded the idea of being seen as despicable enemies by the rest of the first year students. Izuku chuckled at their reaction and then said, "Everyone, the sports festival will be in two weeks. Let's all do the very best we can to be recognised by the pros if not win the first place."

Heartened by Izuku's words, his friends and classmates grinned at him and said, "Yeah!"

**\--The following week…--**

Izuku and his classmates, who were dressed in their hero suits, were at the USJ to make up for the rescue training lesson which they had missed due to the villain attack more than a week ago.

"A lot has happened but class is class. So let's begin the rescue training!" said Thirteen, a pro-heroine dressed in a bulky spacesuit-themed hero costume.

Concerned for the pro-heroine who was badly hurt during the USJ attack, Ochako asked, "Thirteen-sensei, is it really okay for you to move around now?"

"My back hurts a little but it's nothing compared to Aizawa-senpai," replied Thirteen.

Shouta, who was still covered in bandages, grumbled, "Let's start immediately. We're wasting time."

"Aizawa-sensei, isn't All Might supposed to be helping you to teach us? Where is he?" asked Izuku.

Shouta was about to answer when Wankuro, who was dressed in gym clothes due to lacking a hero suit of her own, said, "He's been here." Surprised, everyone turned their attention to Wankuro who pointed at her own nose and said, "Got his scent."

Shouta raised an eyebrow before he said, "He probably left to do something after coming here. Anyway, leave that buffoon out of this."

"What in the world did All Might have to do?" wondered Izuku and many of his classmates.

**\--A short while later…--**

The first lesson in rescue training involved three students playing different roles as "victims" who were trapped in the bottom of a chasm at the mountain zone and were to be rescued by four "heroes". One victim would be unconscious while the second victim would be conscious but with a broken leg and the last victim would be physically fine but very afraid. Izuku, Ochako and Wankuro were chosen to be the first three "victims" while Momo, Fumikage, Shouto and Katsuki were chosen to be the rescuers. Needless to say, Katsuki was displeased to say the least as he had to rescue not only Izuku but also Wankuro and even Ochako in order to pass the training. The sight of Izuku cuddling with Wankuro and Ochako disgusted and infuriated him to no end.

At the bottom of the deep chasm, Izuku played the role of a victim with a broken leg while Ochako played the role of a victim who was unconscious. Wankuro, who played the role of a terrified victim, was acting like a frightened dog by howling and whining pitifully.

Momo felt her heart clench at the heart-wrenchingly convincing sounds Wankuro was making while Katsuki was considering the merit of simply blowing up the chasm just so that he could make Wankuro shut up. Shouto simply sighed and asked, "Yaoyorozu-san, please make a pulley so that we can pull them up. We'll start with rescuing the unconscious one. Tokayami-san will go down to access the situation while the rest of us will pull…"

"Who the fuck died and made you the boss, Half-and-Half?!" yelled Katsuki who quickly grabbed onto Shouto's hero costume.

Not intimidated by Katsuki's yelling, Shouto impassively said, "It's the best way. Besides, if we allow you to make any plans, you'd just blow up the chasm just to show off your quirk out of spite towards both Midoriya-san and Wankuro-san without any concern about the viability or practicality of your method."

Not expecting Shouto to make such an accurate assumption, Katsuki was stunned and did nothing as Shouto coolly pushed his hand away and said, "The sports festival is just a week away and I'm not going to waste my time in this training."

As Shouto walked away, Katsuki's hands were clenched into fists as he growled, "Who… the fuck is the one wasting time…?!"

Katsuki was about to attack Shouto when Momo yelled, "Stop this right now!" When the Katsuki stopped, she glared at him and said, "I may not approve of Todoroki-san calling this training a waste of time but he has a point about not letting you use your explosions for this rescue training. If you're not careful with your quirk, you'll do more harm and good. Besides, there's something we should be doing first before all…"

Suddenly, Izuku's voice could be heard from the chasm, "W-Wan-chan! W-what in the world are you doing?!"

Worried, Momo rushed to the edge of the chasm and yelled, "Is something wrong, Midoriya-san?"

"Wan-chan's taking off her… oh. Never mind, she's decent. More of less." replied Izuku who sounded rather sheepish.

Momo blushed as she wondered what was happening in the chasm as she yelled, "Please remain calm! We'll get to you right away!"

"Please do so! I've broken my leg and my friend is unconscious!" yelled Izuku. Wankuro on the other hand howled sadly to "express" her fear and sorrow.

Momo turned her attention to both Katsuki and Shouto and said, "As I was saying, the most important thing to do is to reassure the victims. There are occasions when you cannot save people who are desperate or panicking. That's why reassuring them is a vital part of rescuing them. If you can't even do it properly, then what kind of training is this supposed to be?" Katsuki looked away and clicked his tongue in displeasure while Shouto appeared impressed by her ability to lead the rescue.

Before long, Shouto and Katsuki lowered Fumikage into the chasm with the help of a provided safety rope. When Fumikage reached the bottom of the chasm, Izuku smiled at him and said, "Yo, Tokayami-san."

"Sorry it took so long, Midoriya-san" said Fumikage before he noticed something.

Wankuro was missing and a large black wolf with red eyes was lying beside Ochako while nuzzling against her face. Ochako was trying her best not to give in to her desire to hug the large animal and snuggled against its warm fluffy fur.

Fumikage blinked a few times before he sighed and spoke to Izuku, "I see that she has assumed her wolf form, again."

Izuku smiled sheepishly and replied, "Yup. She thought that being the 'family dog' would be a good way to play out her role."

Over the week Wankuro had spent with her classmates from Class 1A, they had learnt a number of things about her including her abilities as a noumu. Besides her ability to breathe out fire, cover herself in an aura of flames, make her claws long and razor-sharp and quickly recover from her injuries, she also had enhanced senses of smell and hearing, enhanced strength which gave her superhuman strength, speed and endurance and the ability to transform into a large wolf. Needless to say, she was an utter nightmare as an opponent during heroics training and not even Izuku was completely spared. That said, basically everyone in Class 1A agreed that Wankuro tended to be more playful towards both Izuku and Ochako while being utterly ruthless towards Katsuki. For example, her preferred method to make Izuku submit was to tire him out and then pin him down so that she could lie on top of him as though he was a comfortable rug to lie on. As for her fights with Katsuki, they tended to end with Katsuki suffering from broken bones, deep cuts or bite wounds. Needless to say, Katsuki loathed her very existence to almost the same degree as his loathing towards Izuku.

It should be noted that the girls of Class 1A and Kouji simply loved the warm fluffy fur on Wankuro's wolf form. Also, Wakuro got along well with Kouji's pet rabbit and even allowed the rabbit to sleep on top on her head on one occasion. Needless to say, Kouji got along with her in spite of being initially intimidated her.

Sighing at the unexpected turn of events, and realising why Izuku was panicking after seeing a neatly-folded pile of gym clothes with belonged to Wankuro, Fumikage said, "Midoriya-san, please tell Wankuro-san to step aside so that I can put Uraraka-san onto the stretcher to get her out of here."

Izuku nodded and called out to Wankuro, "Wan-chan, please come over here. The hero will help save Ochako-chan."

Upon hearing Izuku's call, Wankuro quickly got up and gave Ochako one last nuzzle before leaving her side so that she could sit next to Izuku and nuzzle against him. Izuku chuckled as he gently petted Wankuro and said, "Don't worry, Wan-chan. The heroes will take good care of us."

Suddenly, Wankuro spoke with an unmistakably deadpan expression on her canine face, "Even Baka-gou?" Yes, she could speak even in her wolf form.

Izuku, Fumikage and even Ochako blinked in surprise for a moment before they all chuckled and Izuku replied, "Yes, even him if he really wants to be the next No.1 pro-hero."

"At any rate," said Fumikage as he allowed Dark Shadow to appear, "Allow us to help her get out of this chasm."

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Dark Shadow who was more aggressive due to being in a relatively dark chasm.

"Are you going to do nothing while an innocent is in pain and need of help?" asked Fumikage.

Dark Shadow glared at Fumikage before he angrily replied, "I just have to help take her out of the chasm, right?"

As Dark Shadow safely took Ochako out of the chasm, Izuku stared at him in wonder and said, "He's such an incredible quirk."

"He's certainly a helpful companion, even if he can be aggravating at times," said Fumikage.

"Maybe so, but he's like a friend you can always trust to be on your side," argued Izuku.

Surprised by Izuku's statement, Fumikage took a moment to consider his words before he smiled and replied, "No, it's probably more accurate to say that he's like a conjoined twin of darkness."

It should be noted that Ochako and the rest of the girls in Class 1A wasted no time in petting and hugging Wankuro who was in her wolf form as soon as she was "rescued".

**\--Some time later…--**

It was the last round of rescue training at the chasm. Izuku, Ochako, Mashirao and Wankuro were given the task to rescue Tsuyu, Mina and Minoru. Minoru, who was playing the role of the unconscious victim, was already rescued so Ochako turned her attention to Tsuyu who was supposed to have a broken leg.

After making sure that Tsuyu's "broken leg" was securely tied onto a splint, Ochako used her quirk to make Tsuyu float upwards until Izuku could safely catch her with Mashirao's help. Once Izuku could safely catch Tsuyu, Mashirao yelled, "Uraraka-san, you can release her now!"

"Got it!" replied Ochako who then pressed her fingers together to deactivate her quirk, thereby allowing Tsuyu to fall into Izuku's arms.

Izuku smiled as he had caught Tsuyu safely and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Midoriya-chan, please hurry up and put me down," said Tsuyu who then blushed and explained, "It's a bit embarrassing."

Realising that he was carrying Tsuyu bridal-style, Izuku blushed and swallowed his growing panic as he stuttered, "S-sure, Asui-san! Right away!"

As Izuku quickly put Tsuyu down, she mentally noted, "His arms are really strong yet warm and gentle. No wonder Midori-chan and Ochako-chan enjoy getting pampered by him." Indeed, it was a common sight at the dorms to see Izuku pampering Wankuro and Ochako with hugs, cuddles and petting after a hard day of training in preparation for the upcoming sports festival.

It should be noted that Wankuro, who was was currently in her original form, was at the bottom of the chasm with Ochako to help "reassure" Mina by hugging her. As soon as Ochako and Wankuro knew that Tsuyu had been safely rescued, Ochako made herself and Mina weightless so that Wankuro could easily carry them out of the chasm by repeatedly leaping from one side of the chasm to the opposite side until they all got out safely.

Pleased by the results of the training so far, Thirteen congratulated the students of Class 1A and then told them that they would be taking part in additional battle scenarios in the ruins zone.

\--Ashort while later at the ruins zone…--

"Unlike the first training, there are different situations," said Thirteen who then explained, "The purpose of this training is to give a more genuine experience. The injured can be anywhere and we do not know what state they may be in. You have eight minutes to spread out and four of you will be the rescuers. The remaining seventeen must hide in whatever place they wish. Eight of those hidden victims may not speak. I will be selecting those eight students."

Mina grinned and said, "It's just like hide and seek!"

"To be precise, almost," said Thirteen who then announced, "The four students who will be the rescuers will be these four!"

As it turned out, the four rescuers were Wankuro, Ochako, Minoru and Katsuki. Of course, Katsuki was angry that he had to be paired up with both of Izuku's "bitches".

**\--Two minutes later…--**

Not surprisingly, Katsuki set off on his own while Wankuro, Ochako and Minoru worked together to find their classmates. As it turned out, Wankuro's sensitive sense of smell and keen sense of hearing due to her canine nature was a godsend as she was able to quickly locate some of their classmates to be rescued by Ochako and Minoru. Among the students they had rescued were Kyouka, Tsuyu, Rikidou and Mashirao.

However, just as Wankuro, Ochako and Minoru managed to located and rescue Kyouka who was hidden behind some wrecked cars, Tenya suddenly appeared and yelled, "Everyone, get down!"

Before before Ochako and Kyouka could react, Tenya pushed them down when an earth-shaking shock wave went over the three of them. As for Wankuro, she braced herself for the incoming shock wave and shielded Minoru who timidly hid behind her and was too scared to appreciate the fact that he was very close to Wankuro's toned yet soft and firm behind.

After the shock wave had passed, Ochako groaned, "W-what in the world happened?"

"It's a villain," explained Tenya.

At that moment, an imposing muscular figure appeared. He was dressed in a black suit with spiked shoulder pads, a pair of cargo pants and a gas mask which completely concealed his face. He was also apparently carrying something with his right hand.

Both Ochako and Kyouka wore shocked expressions as they realised that the villain was actually carrying an unconscious Izuku. Soon, the other students arrived and were equally shocked that there was an actual villain in the USJ. Mashirao quickly rushed to Shouta and Thirteen to inform them about the villain but, unfortunately, the two teachers were still too injured to fight effectively. Thirteen was about to suggest that everyone flee to the exit when Wankuro tilted her head and innocently asked, "All Might?"

All the students, except for Izuku and Wankuro, stared at Wankuro as though she had grown a second head and uttered, "Eh?"

Obviously flustered, the villain quickly looked around and yelled, "A-All Might?! Where is he? I'm looking forward to killing that bastard myself!"

The tense atmosphere quickly evaporated as the brighter students quickly realised what was going on. Momo sighed as she placed her hand onto her face and said, "You can drop the villain act, All Might."

Izuku, who was supposed to be unconscious, chuckled sheepishly as he looked up at the "villain" and said, "Told you Wan-chan has a very good sense of smell."

Realising that he had been found out, the unnamed masked villain, who was indeed Toshinori himself, sighed and pulled off his gas mask to reveal his grinning expression. He then asked Wankuro, "How did you find out, Midoriya-shoujo? I even used a different kind of cologne before coming here to hide my scent."

Wankuro smiled smugly and replied, "My nose's awesome."

Toshinori laughed sheepishly and explained, "Sorry about causing such a fright, but I wanted to make a surprise in which a villain appeared in the end." He then focused his attention to Wankuro and said, "I also needed to see how you will respond to a villain who is holding Midoriya-shounen hostage, Midoriya-shoujo. Like it or not, heroes live in constant danger from villain attacks and, given your involuntary association with the League of Villains which is still at large, the chances of being attacked by villains again is that much greater for not only you but also Midoriya-Shounen."

The students' initial anger and aggravation disappeared as they realised that Toshinori actually had a point. Many of them were convinced that the USJ attack was just a freak coincidence but his statement made them realise that villains had always been a constant threat to heroes. The fact that Wankuro was formerly a villainous asset, unwilling and uncontrollable as she was, only made the chances of facing another villain attack all the more likely.

Moved by Toshinori's sound argument, Tenya exclaimed, "To put so much consideration in a mere surprise lesson, you are truly a great hero and teacher All Might!"

Ochako crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as she asked Toshinori, "I get that you want us to be always prepared for villains but did you really have to give us such a fright, All Might?"

"That's right!" yelled Mina who indignantly asked, "What if one of us got hurt?"

Toshinori scratched the back of his head and explained with a laugh, "Well, I was prepared to stop the villain act immediately if someone actually got hurt or was about to get seriously hurt. Besides, Midoriya-shoujo found out that the 'villain' was me before I could even do anything so there's no harm done!"

As the majority of Class 1A continued to look unimpressed, Toshinori started to become nervous. Thankfully for him, Wankuro curiously asked, "So, we continue?"

Glad for the unintended save, Toshinori smiled and lifted Izuku up as he replied, "Considering that I still have Midoriya-shounen in my hand, yes indeed!"

Wankuro wore a daring grin as she assumed a fighting stance. Realising that the training was still ongoing, and that they should take part in it if they truly wanted to become pro-heroes, the rest of Class 1A assumed their own fighting stances.

Pleased by their response, Toshinori put his gas mask back on and then stomped the ground with enough force to collapse the surrounding buildings. Izuku's classmates were forced to take cover until the dust settled to reveal that Toshinori had somehow created a circular area of flat ground for him to fight against them. Shocked and terrified by the sudden change of landscape, Minoru gulped and then said, "Please tell me we have a plan to fight against him!"

Equally shocked and terrified, Denki had to say, "He's way too strong!"

Suddenly, Wankuro rushed forward with crimson flames burning around her eyes and an audacious grin on her face. Crimson fire burned around her right paw-like hand and she was about to punch Villain Might (Toshinori's "villain mode") when he suddenly raised his left hand and flicked his finger. Instinctively sensing danger, Wankuro immediately leaned her face to the left, reducing damage of the incoming shock wave which was powerful enough to feel as though she had just been punched in the right cheek. As a result, she lost her balance and fell on all fours. However, instead of stopping, she continued to charge towards Villain Might on all fours.

Wankuro was not the only one to act offensively though as Katsuki used his explosions to fly over Villain Might and then deliver a strong explosion from overhead. However, Villain Might easily blocked the incoming attack and even sent Katsuki flying with a wave of his hand.

Shouto also took action by freezing the ground beneath Villain Might so that he could be immobilised. Sensing the incoming attack, Villain Might quickly dodged the incoming ice and flicked his finger again to blow it away.

Tsuyu recognised the powerful finger flicking and yelled, "Everyone, be careful! He's using Midoriya-chan's finger flicking technique!"

"That's indeed correct, Asui-shoujo! I'm using the same finger flicking technique which Midoriya-shounen used to defeat the villains at the flood zone during the USJ attack," said Villain Might who then blocked a flaming punch from Wankuro with his left hand as he added, "Always remember, you're never too experienced or too strong to learn a useful technique from another."

Villain Might quickly pushed Wankuro away with enough force to send her flying so that he could deflect Katsuki's explosive palm strike by redirecting it with a backhanded block. He could not help but grimace slightly as the palm of his left hand had been slightly burnt by Wankuro's flames.

Realising that Villain Might was preoccupied by Wankuro, Katsuki and Shouto, Momo yelled, "Everyone, I have a plan to capture All Might!"

Although Villain Might had heard Momo's yell, and knew that he could quickly disable her if he really wanted to, he decided to ignore her for the sake of allowing as many students contribute to defeating him as possible. Besides, Wankuro was relentless as she tried to deliver a flaming kick to the left side of his head. Quickly blocking the kick, Villain Might then leapt away to avoid Shouto's ice. While he was airborne, Katsuki suddenly appeared from behind him and was about to create a powerful explosion to subdue him. However, Villain Might did a backhand, knocking Katsuki's attack off-target as a result, before kicking Katsuki away. Although Villain Might had held back, Katsuki could have sworn that some of his ribs had been fractured by the kick.

With Villain Might's back turned to face her, Wankuro took her chance to leap onto his right arm and bite into it with enough force to make him bleed. Villain Might grunted in pain but refused to let go of Izuku so Wankuro started to cover his right arm in flames. Panicking, Villain Might punched Wankuro right between the eyes, forcing her to let go of her grip onto him. Even if the punch was restrained, it was more than powerful enough to knock out most people.

As soon as Villain Might landed onto the ground, he quickly patted down the flames. While he was distracted, Shouto managed to cover his feet with ice, thus immobilising him. Villain Might was about to smash the ice which was growing upward towards his torso when Wankuro suddenly seized Izuku and took him away.

Shocked that the girl whom he had just punched was somehow able to continue fighting, even after knowing that her original quirk gave her an indomitable spirit, Villain Might almost failed to hear Momo yell, "Everyone, now!"

A moment later, Villain Might was attacked from all sides with debris which had tape and/or sticky purple balls. As it turned out, Momo had instructed Hanta and Minoru to add tape and sticky balls onto the said debris. She then told Ochako to make the debris weightless with her gravity-nullifying quirk so that the rest of the class could throw them at the soonest opportunity. She even made a contingency plan with Yuuga just in case his navel laser was needed to somehow free Izuku from Villain Might's grasp.

By the time the attack ended, Villain Might was completely immobilised due to both the ice and the "sticky" debris. In spite of his defeat, and the inevitable awkward issue of somehow freeing himself, he grinned happily and said, "Well done, everyone! We will definitely have a discussion about the MVP of this training exercise tomorrow."

"All right, we did it!" yelled Eijirou, Denki, Hanta and Minoru. Katsuki on the other hand was displeased because he was not the one who secured the victory.

Izuku, who no longer needed to act limply unconscious, worriedly asked Wankuro, "Wan-chan, are you all right? You took a direct punch from All Might!"

In spite of her bleeding forehead, Wankuro grinned and said, "I'm fine. I heal fast."

"Even if that's the case, you should go to recovery girl to receive treatment like everyone else," said Shouto who finally decided to step in. He then turned his attention to Katsuki and added, "That includes you, Bakugou."

Katsuki clicked his tongue in displeasure before he limped his way towards the exit of the ruins zone by himself. Shouto, who was starting to suffer from hypothermia due to overusing the ice half of his quirk, was also limping towards the exit of the ruins zone without asking for help from anyone.

Shouta sighed as he observed the two boys and knew that they needed to change their ways if they truly wanted to become heroes. He then turned his attention towards the rest of the class who were currently trying to free Toshinori from his "restraints". He smirked at Toshinori's comically well-deserved predicament and thought, "Well, at least I do not have to worry about the rest of them too much, that noumu-girl included."

**\--The following day…--**

As promised, Toshinori held a discussion about the MVP of the previous training exercise. Standing before the class, he asked them, "So, besides Midoriya-shounen who volunteered to be the hostage yesterday, who do you think deserves to be the MVP of the training exercise?"

Momo raised her hand and said, "While I cannot speak for myself due to the risk of personal bias, I can safely say that Wankuro, Katsuki and Shouto all deserve recognition. Had they not fought against you, I highly doubt that I could execute my plan so effectively."

Nodding in approval of Momo's assessment, Toshinori then asked, "Is there anyone else who wishes to add to that?"

Wankuro raised her hand and said, "Momo-chan's plan's good."

Shouto nodded in agreement with Wankuro before he asked Toshinori, "You would have freed yourself from my ice had Yaoyorozu-san not executed her plan to restrain you, wouldn't you?"

"That is indeed correct, Todoroki-shounen," confirmed Toshinori who then added, "I never said that rescuing Midoriya-shounen was enough to pass that training exercise after all. Therefore it can be said that Yaoyorozu-shoujo's strategy was the finishing blow to end it."

"So… who's the MVP then?" asked Izuku.

"Well, it was honestly difficult to decide who deserved to be called the MVP. On one hand, Yaoyorozu-shoujo had executed a very effective plan to restrain me. On the other hand, as Yaoyorozu-shoujo herself had admitted, her plan would not have worked without Midoriya-shoujo, Bakugou-shounen and Todoroki-shounen who took the initiative to fight against me and rescue Midoriya-shounen," said Toshinori who then concluded, "However, after much deliberation and reflection, I have decided that Midoriya-shoujo deserves to be deemed as the MVP."

Enraged, Katsuki got up from his seat and yelled, "Why the fuck is Bitch Face the MVP?"

"There are a few reasons for that, Bakugou-shounen," said Toshinori who then explained, "Firstly, she was the first one to make her move to rescue Midoriya-shounen. The ability to act quickly can be the difference between victory and defeat for a pro-hero. Not only that, she was utterly relentless. Even if I wanted to stop Yaoyorozu-shoujo from executing her plan, she would have interfered at every step of the way. In fact, even though I was holding back at the time, she took a punch from me right on the face and yet still kept fighting. Finally, she was the one who managed to rescue Midoriya-shounen thereby allowing Yaoyorozu-shoujo to execute her plan. Granted, I was distracted by Todoroki-shounen's ice at the time but the fact still remains true." Toshinori then pointed at Katsuki and Shouto to ask, "Which brings me to a question which I wish to ask the both of you. Were you two trying to save Midoriya-shounen or defeat me?"

"Defeat you of course!" yelled Katsuki.

"Defeating you was necessary to save Midoriya-san," answered Shouto.

"What about you, Midoriya-shoujo?" asked Toshinori who had turned his attention towards Wankuro.

"Save Izu-chan. Kick butt," replied Wankuro.

Smiling at Wankuro's response, Toshinori asked the class, "Other than Midoriya-shounen and Midoriya-shoujo, who else thinks that she deserves to be the MVP of the match? Please raise your hands."

Most of Class 1A, including Eijirou, Kouji, Rikidou, Tenya, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Momo and Minoru, raised their hands in agreement with Toshinori's sound arguments.

Katsuki was fuming with rage while Shouto narrowed his eyes in displeasure. Shouto then took a calming breaths and thought to himself, "Well, it's not like I can use that bastard's quirk to defeat All Might and rescue Midoriya-san at the same time." Although Shouto was not wrong in believing that using the fire half of his quirk to attack Toshinori was not a practical choice at the time, he never once thought about using the fire half to prevent hypothermia and frostbite due to using the ice half.

Before long, classes and training resumed as normal.

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku groaned as he lay on the sofa with Ochako leaning against him and Wankuro resting her head onto his lap. The day's physical training had been even more brutal than usual, thus causing almost everyone in Class 1A to feel exhausted. Even Wankuro, who was arguably the strongest and toughest person in Class 1A, was exhausted if only because she had just started to undergo additional academic lessons to make up for her lack of proper education while the rest had their extra physical training.

While Izuku, Ochako and Wankuro were resting, Tsuyu approached them and asked, "Mind if I join in the cuddle pile, kero?" She had been curious about being petted by Izuku but decided to not ask him for it after Ochako finally admitted to the girls of Class 1A that she and Izuku were in a relationship. However, after feeling Izuku's strong yet warm and gentle arms, and feeling the need for warm comfort, she had decided to take her chances by asking for permission to be in the cuddle pile.

Surprised by Tsuyu's unexpected request, Izuku blushed and asked, "You sure? There's not much space on the sofa left."

Tsuyu nodded her head and said, "Only if you're all okay with it, kero."

Izuku turned his attention to Ochako and asked, "Are you all right with it, Ochako-chan?"

"Well, if it's just resting together in a cuddle pile, I guess it's all right," replied Ochako. As possessive as she was, she considered Tsuyu as a close friend and she was already sharing her "Deku cuddling time" with Wankuro. Besides, she was too tired to care too much about having Tsuyu in the cuddle pile with her, Izuku and Wankuro.

Grateful for Ochako's willingness to share, even if only for the moment, Tsuyu said, "Thank you, Ochako-chan." She the sat next to Ochako so that she could lie down and place her head onto her lap. Ochako's blush deepened at the physical contact with Tsuyu but she did not mind it so she soon started to relax and feel drowsy. As for Tsuyu, she sighed contentedly while taking in Ochako's gentle warmth before feeling drowsy herself. Tsuyu was cold-blooded due to her quirk so she had an instinctive desire to stay warm.

Wankuro, who already knew that Tsuyu was Ochako's friend, did not mind the frog-like girl joining the cuddle pile. In fact, she reached out to gently stroke Tsuyu's face with her paw-like hand. Tsuyu accepted the gesture as she placed her hand over Wankuro's hand so that she could feel its warmth.

Izuku smiled at the adorable sight and and decided to allow himself to relax. Leaning back against the sofa, Izuku gently nuzzled against Ochako's head and breathed in the scent of her hair which had just been washed with shampoo. Ochako nuzzled back and sighed as she leaned into the comforting warmth of his body.

Before long, the four of them were fast asleep.

**\--A few minutes later…--**

Inko, Nemuri, Mina, Tooru, Kyouka and Momo gazed upon Izuku, Ochako, Wankuro and Tsuyu who were sleeping soundly together on the sofa. Amused by the innocently adorable sight, Nemuri made sure to take some pictures before she asked Inko, "So, should we wake those sleepyheads up or leave them there?"

"I think we should leave them alone. I'll go and get some blankets for them so that they don't catch a cold," replied Inko who was equally amused by the sight.

"Let us help you to bring down the blankets, Midoriya-san," said Momo. Kyouka, Mina and Tooru nodded as they also wanted to give Inko a helping hand.

"Thank you girls," said Inko.

Needless to say, the rest of Class 1A soon found out that Izuku's "cuddle pile" had grown.

**\--The following day…--**

"So, care to tell us how you managed to get Asui-chan into your harem, Midoriya?" asked Hanta who had a teasing grin on his face. He knew that Izuku did nothing inappropriate towards the three girls in the cuddle pile but he couldn't resist teasing him.

Izuku was blushing as he replied, "Well, she wanted to rest with us and we thought that it wouldn't hurt to let her join us. Also, please don't say that she has joined my harem."

Denki, who was also wearing a teasing grin, asked, "Considering that you have just slept with three girls, one of whom is your childhood friend while the other girl is a friend of your girlfriend, I'm pretty sure we can all agree that you officially have a 'cuddle harem'." Izuku's blush deepened as he could not logically refute the fact.

Minoru, who wore a deadpan expression due to being jealous of Izuku's recent luck with the ladies in spite of knowing that he had done nothing sexual towards any of them, asked, "So, how many girls are you going to sleep with until you're satisfied?"

Suddenly, Minoru got smacked on the back of his head by Tsuyu's tongue. She was blushing in embarrassment due to spending a whole night sleeping on the couch together with Izuku, Ochako and Wankuro. The fact that basically everyone in class had already seen the four of them sleeping together made the matter even more embarrassing for her. In spite of her embarrassment, she genuinely enjoyed sleeping in the cuddle pile and planned to discuss a few things with Ochako about letting her join in as a "permanent member".

Little did Izuku and his "harem" realise that even more girls and women were going to be interested in joining the cuddle pile.

**\--End Chapter--**

**…**

**\--Start of Omake…--**

This particular incident occurred on the day of the USJ attack.

Tomura, who was looking forward to seeing the news of all the people who had died in the USJ, was shocked beyond mortal words. Hellhound, the uncontrollable noumu which was easily as dangerous as the noumu that was specifically designed to kill All Might, had somehow been "tamed" by Midoriya Izuku. In fact, the news was currently showing Hellhound hugging Izuku like a submissively affectionate pet!

Kurogiri, who was normally calm and composed, was also shocked to the point he had to ask All For One, "Are you… hearing this, master?"

"Yes, I am," replied All For One who was speaking to Kurogiri through a television set in the bar which served as both a hideout and a gathering place for Shigaraki's League of Villains. In spite of his "vast experience" as a villain, All For One was also shocked by the unexpected turn of events to the point that he did not even try to hide it in his voice.

Tomura's dumbstruck shock soon turned into mouth-frothing rage as he trembled and growled, "Kurogiri, unless you wish to stay and get dusted, get the hell out of here right now."

Horrified by what Tomura was about to do, Kurogiri would have protested had All For One not spoken on Tomura's behalf, "Kurogiri, I suggest that do as he says. Even I am… displeased over the humiliating loss of Hellhound." Kurogiri trembled in mortal terror as he could hear the barest hints of fury in All For One's voice as he added, "To think that the one noumu which even I had no control over would submit to a student of that muscle-brained buffoon of all people, and without maiming or killing even a single student from that class no less. This is nothing less than an utter insult on top of injury…!"

"I… I will do as you command, master!" said Kurogiri who quickly teleported himself out of the bar so that Shigaraki could do as he pleased with it until he calmed down. Kurogiri could only pray that the resulting damage would not be too extensive as he actually liked that bar.

**\--One hour later…--**

Kurogiri, who was hopeful that an hour was enough time for Tomura to be done with what was basically a highly destructive tempter tantrum, reappeared just outside of the bar. It just so happened that he had appeared right next to a familiar acquaintance of his, a middled-aged man with squinted-looking pink eyes, short grey hair, a small moustache, a goatee and a missing front tooth named Okuta Kagerou. Also known as Giran, Kagerou turned his wide-eyed attention to Kurogiri and rhetorically asked, "Shigaraki took the news of the USJ attack badly, didn't he?" When Kagerou did not receive a reply, he was about to ask again when he saw Kurogiri's wide-eyed expression. He then recalled that Kurogiri's bar had just been reduced to an empty room filled with piles of dust, broken glass and furniture and spilled alcoholic drinks. Not even the door was spared from Tomura's destructive tempter tantrum. Sighing at the tragic loss of the bar, especially the alcoholic drinks, Kagerou asked Kurogiri, "So, do you want a smoke or go elsewhere to get a fucking drink?"

The word, "drink", caused Kurogiri to fall onto his knees and mournfully cry out to the heavens above, "NOOOOOO…!"

Anyone who was familiar with a certain fictional villain named Darth Vader would have claimed that Kurogiri did a very impressive impression of the said villain.

While Kurogiri cried out to the heavens, Mina, who loved watching good-quality pre-quirk movies, paused and looked out of a random window to say, "I sense a disturbance in the force…!"

**\--End of Omake--**

**Author's Notes:**

The events of the first OVA happened four weeks after the USJ attack. However, that did not make much sense to me as the sports festival took place two weeks after Izuku and his classmates confronted the other students who crowded around their classroom. As such, I decided to make the "OVA episode" happen in between both the confrontation and the sports festival. This story is meant to be AU anyway so it's not that big a deal as far as I see it.

Also, please note that I skipped a number of scenes/dialogues to prevent rehashing of the canon story as much as possible.

Kudos to the reviewer from Fanfiction Dot Net who wanted to see Tomura and All For One reacting to the news of the USJ attack. It gave me an idea which included a very intentional Star Wars joke reference.

Due to having some awesome story ideas, I plan to cover the sports festival portion of this story before continuing with the other stores.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	4. Chapter 3

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 3: Sports Festival Part 1**

It was the day of the U.A. Sports Festival. People from all over Japan, including a number of notable pro-heroes such as Mount Lady, Death Arms and Kamui Woods, had gathered to watch the first years' performances, especially Class 1A. Needless to say, excitement and expectation filled the air.

In the waiting room for Class 1A, Shouto confronted Izuku, "Midoriya."

"Yes, Todoroki-san?" asked Izuku. Wankuro, who was standing beside him, tilted her head out of curiosity.

"In terms of abilities, I believe that we're almost equal to one another," replied Shouto who then added, "However, even if Wankuro is undoubtedly the strongest among us and your quirk is arguably the most similar to All Might's, I have no intention of losing to either of you. I will win this festival with only my ice."

While the rest of Class 1A watched the confrontation with interest, Izuku sighed said, "I've been wondering for a while, Todoroki-san. Why do you refuse to use your fire even when facing Wan-chan?" Before Shouto could reply, Izuku added, "Even if your fire is ineffective against her, you can still use it to warm yourself up so that you can still use your ice."

"That is none of your business, Midoriya," growled Shouto who then said, "I will defeat the both of you with only my ice."

"Then I hope that you're prepared to lose because both Wankuro and I will give it our all, Todoroki-san," said Izuku.

**\--A short while later…--**

A man with long blond hair that was spiked upwards, a small moustache and rectangular greenish-yellow eyes named Yamada Hizashi loudly announced, "Pay attention, spectators! Gather around, mass media! This year's high school event that you all love, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about the begin! Are you ready?!"

As the spectators cheered loudly in response, Hizashi, who was also known as the pro-hero, Present Mic, announced, "It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" Shouta, who was seated next to Hizashi as a co-commentator, sighed in resigned aggravation towards his overly loud and passionate fellow pro-hero and teacher at U.A. High School who always wore his orange-tinted shades.

Inko, who was seated next to Toshinori at the teachers' seats, nervously asked, "Will Izuku and Wan-chan be all right?"

Toshinori, who was currently in his skeletal true form, smiled reassuringly at Inko and said, "I'm sure that they will be fine. They may have been through much but their spirits and hearts are nothing short of remarkable."

Inko blushed slightly as she smiled back at Toshinori and nodded. Although single for more than a decade, due to her husband demanding a divorce after he found out that Izuku was quirkless, she never had the time or opportunity to find another man. Being welcomed to stay at the dorm of U.A. High School was a blessing for her as she could not only stay close to Izuku, Wankuro and their friends but also have an excuse to spend time with the wonderful man who was still helping Izuku to achieve his dream of becoming a hero, Toshinori. Oh, she had her suspicion of who Toshinori really was but she was willing to let him keep his secret until he felt ready to reveal his hero identity to her.

Toshinori blushed in return as he could not help but recall his former mentor, a well-built yet slender and beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure and a small mole below the right side of her bottom lip named Shimura Nana, whenever he looked at Inko. His fellow teachers and pro-heroes smirked at Toshinori's obvious attraction towards Inko who was also romantically interested in him.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is an event where fledgling heroes step forward to prove their worth to the world!" said Hizashi who then asked, "Of course, you're all here to see them, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame that villain attack at the USJ with their hearts of steel, the hero course class, Class 1A!"

As Hizashi made his announcement, Class 1A entered the field. In spite of his determination, Izuku felt nervous as he had to say, "There's… sure a lot of people here."

"Will we be able to perform at our best while being watched by so many people?" wondered Tenya who then concluded, "Then again, this can be considered as a part of training to be a pro-hero."

"Present Mic sure is going overboard with the praise," said Eijirou who then admitted, "I'm actually getting a little nervous." He then asked Izuku, "What about you, Midoriya?"

"Same here," admitted Izuku who then wore a determined smile and added, "But that's all the more reason to stay calm and do our best."

Eijirou grinned at Izuku and gave him a thumbs-up as he spoke to him, "Hell, yeah!"

While Izuku and his classmates made their appearance, Hizashi announced, "They haven't gotten as much airtime, but they're also full of talent! The hero course class, Class 1B!" The students of Class 1B, including Tetsutetsu, entered the field from a separate entrance. Hizashi then proceeded to introduce the general studies course classes, Classes 1C, 1D and 1E, the support course classes, Classes 1F, 1G and 1H and the business course classes, Classes 1I, 1J and 1K.

Once all the first-year classes had gathered in the field, Nemuri, who was standing on a stage, cracked her flogger-style whip and said, "It's time for the players' pledge. Representing the students is Midoriya Izuku from Class 1A who has not only scored the highest in the hero course entrance exams but was also the one responsible for saving Midoriya Wankuro from her fate as a tool for the League of Villains!"

Izuku, who already knew that he was going to speak on behalf of the first years, swallowed down his nervousness. Wankuro smiled at Izuku and held his hand with her own while nodding at him. Reassured by her gesture for support, Izuku let go of her hand and walked up onto the stage. Feeling thousands of eyes boring into him, Izuku knew that he had to get it right to not only officiate the start of the sports festival but also send a message which he had wanted to speak out for a long time.

Soon, he stood on the stage next to Nemuri. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, including his trembling fists, Izuku said, "Before I made my pledge, I would like to first apologise if I end up becoming a bit long-winded… like a certain principal whom we all know about."

Izuku's attempt at making a joke made a few people, especially the teachers and students of U.A. High School who knew about Nedzu, chuckle in amusement. Heartened by the response, especially from Wankuro, Ochako and Tsuyu, Izuku smiled before he proceeded to speak:

**\--Start of Speech…--**

_It has always been a hero's duty to protect the innocent, to uplift the weak, to guide the lost, to inspire the hopeless and to vanquish the evil._

_It may seem to be common sense to just about anyone who has a good grasp of morals and virtue, but, in this age of quirks, of pro-heroes, I feel that a much-needed reminder is in order._

_For more than a decade, I've been basically quirkless as my quirk did not manifest until a few days before I took the entrance exams into this high school. However, I was not the only one who was deemed as quirkless, as worthless by the standards of people who believe that only those with strong quirks have any value in our current society. Midoriya Wankuro, my adopted sister whom I saved during the USJ attack, was also diagnosed as quirkless._

_I'm sure many of you already know about her original quirk, Indomitable Spirit, so I will not go over that. Instead, I wish to tell you more about my past with her and how it has affected my life._

_I'll be perfectly honest, I was a wimp and a crybaby when I was a kid. In spite of that, I wanted to be a hero who could bring hope to others like All Might. However, when I was diagnosed as quirkless, my entire world was on the verge of collapse. I did not have many friends back then and almost all of them abandoned me after realising that I was quirkless. All except Wankuro._

_Like I said before, she was also considered quirkless due to the nature of her hidden quirk which even I did not realise she had when we were kids. At the time, all I saw was a fellow quirkless kid who, against all odds, had the courage to stand up against people with quirks and somehow be victorious. Seeing her bravery and her ability to keep standing up in spite of being knocked down was nothing short of inspiring._

_It didn't take long for us to become the best of friends. I can still remember how she tried to "toughen" me up by making me learn how to throw a punch and kick someone between the legs. I also remember how she loved getting her head petted by me whenever we were alone._

_However, as many of you should know by now, she was sold by her… blood-relatives to the League of Villains and was unwillingly turned into a noumu. It was only by sheer good luck that she not only retained her sanity in spite of years of isolation and torture but also recognised me before she could hurt anyone._

_To say that I took the loss badly back then would be an understatement. I was about to lose all hope again but, as I thought about our friendship and what it meant for me, I realised that I had to follow her example and stand up no matter how many times life continues to knock me down to honour her memory._

_Like what I've said before, I was basically quirkless until a few days before the entrance exams. In spite of that, I was determined to be a pro-hero if only to prove to the world that even a quirkless person can achieve great things. Even if I had failed to become a pro-hero, I would have chosen a different path to become someone who could somehow help others no matter how small or insignificant my actions may be in the greater scheme of things. I could have been a policeman, a fireman, a doctor, a hero support staff, a journalist, a cook, a counsellor, a teacher or even someone who simply cleans up the trash. Regardless of what official job title I hold, I would not feel shame as long as I know that I am helping others and making this world, where men are not born equal, a better place._

_So many people in this society believe that it is only with great power can evil be held in check. However, that is not what I believe in. It is the little things, the everyday simple acts of kindness and love that truly keep the evil at bay. I know that it is true because it was not my quirk that saved Wankuro but the bond of love between us that somehow remained strong even after years of being apart due to cruel circumstances._

_I may never be as brave or as strong as the heroes whom I look up to, All Might most of all, but people like Wankuro, my mother, my friends and my teachers give me courage and strength._

_To all the people out there who are weak, who are treated unfairly, who hold doubt about themselves, who wish that they could somehow help others, don't give up hope or being kind to others. There are people out there out there who truly care for you or need you. You just have to be brave enough to step forward and say, "I am here."_

**\--End of Speech…--**

Izuku did not even realise that he was crying until he had finished his speech. He also did not realise that a lot of people were crying, especially his mother who was actually causing a small flood, until he wiped the tears from his watery eyes. He was about to worry that he had somehow messed up his pledge when people started to clap. It wasn't a calm or polite round of applause. It was a passionate cheer in honour of someone who truly understood what it meant to be a hero. He was so shocked by the overwhelming response that he almost failed to notice a tearfully happy Wankuro knocking him down so that she could hug him and nuzzle against his face.

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain hideout…--**

Tomura, who was begrudgingly watching the sports festival on All For One's demand, was scratching his neck with his left hand so viciously that he was tearing off the skin on his neck. Tears fell from his eyes as his mind was flooded with images or repressed memories such as being helpless as he was abused, seeing his whole family die and not receiving help from anyone other than All For One after he had lost everything. He was starting to hyperventilate as he growled, "Who… the fuck does that hero wannabe dip shit thinks he is?! Simple acts of kindness and love? If that shit is so great… why the fuck was I abandoned by basically everyone?!"

In his rage, Tomura yelled as he destroyed the computer which he was using to watch the U.A. Sports Festival. He didn't even think about using his quirk as he simply tore the disintegrating desk apart with his bare hands. Once he had destroyed the desk and the computer, he thought about Izuku and viciously swore, "Modoriya Izuku, I will destroy you and everything that you love!"

When All For One heard about Tomura's tantrum and the reason behind it, he was nothing short of pleased as his successor had finally found a true enemy to despise with every fibre of his being.

**\--Elsewhere, in Hosu…--**

Iida Tensei, Tenya's elder brother who was also the pro-hero, Ingenuim, was supposed to make his rounds to keep the city safe. However, Izuku's heartfelt speech stopped him in his tracks as he took in the boy's words. Moved by Izuku's words, Tensei shed tears like many others as he thought to himself, "Tenya, you're truly lucky to have someone like Midoriya-kun as a friend."

Little did Tensei realise that even a certain hero-killing villain named Stain was also deeply moved by Izuku's speech to the point of weeping and calling him a true hero. In fact, Stain was so moved by Izuku's speech that he had decided to stop his crusade to purge "fake heroes" for the moment so that he could watch the first-year stage of the sports festival. After all, Izuku was taking part in it.

**\--Back at the sports festival stadium…--**-

Izuku was hiding his blushing face behind his hands as he waited for the first event to be decided by random choice. He would have curled up into a small ball on the ground had Wankuro not decided to carry him around like a rag doll, again. Smiling at the boy who had proven himself to be truly worthy of being called a hero, Ochako said, "Cheer up Deku, your speech was really incredible!"

"Indeed, I'm sure even my brother would find it inspiring, Midoriya-kun!" agreed Tenya.

"That speech is nothing short of absolutely manly!" said Eijirou.

"A dazzling speech that would not lose out to even my sparkling upcoming performance in this sports festival!" said Yuuga.

"A speech that inspires all to stand up against the darkness of evil," agreed Fumikage.

"I'm pumped to give this sports festival everything I've got!" yelled Tooru.

"Plus Ultra!" yelled Mina.

Except for Izuku and Katsuki, everyone else in Class 1A yelled together, "PLUS ULTRA!"

While Izuku's classmates were cheering, Hitoshi glanced at them and thought, "This war… might be even harder than I expected." He then smirked and his eyes shone with determination as he mentally added, "However, that makes taking part in it all the more worthwhile!"

Hitoshi was not the only one as the students of Class 1B were also determined to win. Tetsutetsu grinned at his classmates and asked, "So, who wants to ditch the original plan and go plus ultra on everyone?"

A boy with slick blond hair, periwinkle-purple eyes with white pupils and a smirk which gave him a contemptuous look named Monoma Neito frowned at Tetsutetsu's suggestion and said, "I thought we agreed to use the first event to study the quirks of those Class 1A losers."

"And I never liked that plan," claimed Tetsutetsu who then explained, "I mean, I get that it'll help us win the later events but it never settled well with me." He then wore a grin as he added, "Besides, after that speech just now, doing anything less than giving it all we've got will be an insult to everyone, ourselves included!"

Neito was about to argue with Tetsutetsu when a girl with a round face, a short equine muzzle, thick wavy blond hair, large round Prussian-blue eyes, a pair of tall lyre-shaped tan-coloured horns on her head, rounded calves with brown hooves in place of feet and a short horsetail timidly said, "I… I also want to go plus ultra." When everyone turned their attention towards the equine girl, who was a half-Japanese American named Tsunotori Pony, she explained, "I couldn't understand every word that Midoriya-san said but I understood what he wanted to say."

Realising that even the American girl who was still not very fluent in Japanese was inspired by Izuku's speech, Neito was about to remind everyone about the original plan, which involved letting Class 1A win the first event so that they could study their quirks, when a chubby boy with ice-blue hair, a round face and large wide eyes named Shouda Nirengeki said, "I also want to do my very best."

"M-me too, shroom!" exclaimed a short girl with a thin build, honey-brown hair that formed a mushroom-shaped bob and cat-like brown eyes with cross-shaped pupils named Komori Kinoko.

"I concur," said a beastly-looking boy with shaggy brown hair and a large lower jaw with two of his lower canines jutting out named Shishida Juurouta. Adjusting his rectangular spectacles, he explained, "After hearing that speech, I have no intention to hold back even if forsaking the original plan makes it harder for us to win the sports festival."

"I'm inclined to agree with the Beast of Revelation," said a girl with squinted dark-green eyes that had long lower eyelashes and green thorn-covered vines in place of hair named Shiozaki Ibara. A religious Christian girl, she also never fully agreed with the original plan.

A girl with teal eyes and long ginger hair which was tied into a high ponytail on the left side of her head named Kendou Itsuka smiled at Neito and said, "I'm also thinking of ditching the original plan." It should be noted that she was the class representative of Class 1B and was respected as the elder sister figure of the class. A number of other students from Class 1B nodded in agreement with her.

Shocked by Itsuka's statement, Neito was at a loss for words when Nemuri suddenly cracked her whip and announced, "All right, enough delays! Let's get started with our first event! Also known as the preliminaries, only a few contenders will be able to make it to the next event! This year's preliminaries is… this!"

The screen behind Nemuri displayed an obstacle race as the preliminary event. Nemuri then explained the event for both the students and the spectators, "It's a race between all eleven first-year classes! It is nearly four kilometres long and goes around the stadium. As long as the students stay within the course, they're all free to do anything!" A large door which led to the obstacle race course opened as Nemuri continued to speak, "So let's get right into it! On your mark…"

Everyone who wanted to win the race became tense as they waited for it to start.

"Get set…" said Nemuri who then cracked her whip and yelled, "GO!"

It was at that moment when everyone quickly realised why the League of Villains claimed that Wankuro was as dangerous as the noumu specifically designed to kill All Might.

When training with human opponents, including the likes of Minoru and even Katsuki, Wankuro instinctively held back to avoid causing permanent harm or fatal injuries. However, in an obstacle race which included robot adversaries which she could destroy without restraint? Well, she basically went all out.

Transforming into her wolf form while running on all fours with crimson flames flickering around her body, she quickly took the lead and literally tore her way through the robots with powerful bites, razor-sharp claws and hellish fireballs without even slowing down. Not even building-sized robots known as Zero-Pointers were spared as she tore off whole chunks of their enormous frames with her bare teeth. By the time Wankuro ran past the robots like a whirlwind of flames, with no one even close to catching up to her, more than half of the robots were completely destroyed due to being reduced to pieces of half-melted scrap. Even Class 1A, who at least had some idea of how strong she truly was, were shocked by how destructive she could be as they had never seen her fight against robotic opponents before.

Hizashi stared at the utterly decimated robots in dumbstruck amazement, and no small amount of terrified horror, to the point that he did not say a word while his shades were close to falling off his face. He then had to say, " I think I speak for all of us here when I say that I'm extremely glad that Midoriya Izuku managed to stop Midoriya Wankuro before she did anything even half as bad as THAT."

Understandably, many students were demoralised by Wankuro's downright insane level of destructive power. All except one who grinned audaciously and ran forward while yelling at the top of his voice, "Plus ultra!" Everyone quickly realised that the person who was still running, with electrical arcs trailing behind him, was none other than Izuku himself.

Recalling Izuku's speech, many of the students felt their determination reignite as they charged forward and yelled in unison, "PLUS ULTRA!"

Before long, Wankuro reached another part of the obstacle race which was a canyon which had to be trekked by walking on ropes. Due to her abilities as a noumu, she easily leapt across each rock formation to get from one side of the canyon to the other. However, just as she had reached the other side of the canyon and turned around to see if anyone had caught up, someone flew overhead past her. Surprised, she turned around and realised that a pony-like girl was riding on a pair of flying horns. The pony-like girl, Pony, smiled at Wankuro and said, "Sorry, but I'm taking the first place!"

"Not if I can take it first!" yelled a girl who had somehow detached herself into several flying pieces including a head, an upper torso, a lower torso, arms and legs. Known as Tokage Setsuna, she had large upturned dusky-green eyes, pointed teeth and dark moss-green hair.

Wankuro's surprise soon turned into joyful determination as she quickly turned around and ran to catch up with both Pony and Setsuna who had flown past her.

"Holy hell! Those two students from Class 1B actually managed to catch up with the dreaded black hound of Class 1A!" yelled Hizashi.

"Considering that they are both capable of flight and can simply fly right over the canyon while Midoriya Wankuro had to leap over various rock formations to avoid falling into it, it's no wonder that they managed to catch up to her after getting over their initial shock," explained Shouta who then added, "While it may seem obvious that the top three winners will be those three at the rate this race is going, I should mention that, unlike previous years, we will be accepting the top forty-three students instead of the usual top forty-two students who manage to finish the race. This increase in the number of students was a decision made in response to allowing Midoriya Wankuro to join the sports festival."

Hizashi grinned at Shouta and commented, "Oh, it seems that my co-commentator is being awfully chatty today!"

Shouta huffed as he argued, "Considering the downright irrational level of excitement this sports festival is already generating, someone has to be the rational voice of reason around here."

Hizashi did not respond to Shouta's statement but instead commented, "At any rate, those three are now reaching the final obstacle of the race, the Mine Field! It is set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully so you will have to make use of your eyes and legs!" Hizashi had a smirk on his face as he added, "By the way, those land minds are for games so they are not that powerful but they are still loud and flashy enough to make anyone wet their pants!"

Shouta rolled his eyes and argued, "That entirely depends on the person triggering the mines."

As soon as Setsuna saw the minefield ahead, she grinned at Wankuro and said, "Sorry, but we're going to take this victory!" Unless Wankuro could somehow fly, she was at an obvious disadvantage compared to Setsuna and Pony who could simply fly over the mine field.

Undeterred by the sight of the minefield, Wankuro suddenly accelerated to run ahead of both Setsuna and Pony. She then leapt into the air and spun while transforming into her original form which was completely naked. Her paw-like hands were covered in crimson flames and similar flames emerged from her mouth. Realising what Wankuro was planning to do, both Pony and Setsuna panicked and flew away as Wankuro quickly called out her move, "Cerberus Inferno!"

A twisting triple-torrent of crimson fire erupted from her hands and mouth, tearing through the minefield and creating a hellish blazing path which only those who could resist fire would be able to safely pass through. In fact, the fire extended past the mine field right into a tunnel which led right to the finish line. Nemuri, who was waiting for the contestants to run past the finish line, panicked as she backed away from the hot flames. Grinning at her handiwork, Wankuro quickly ran into the still-burning fire and transformed back into her wolf form, quickly securing her place as the first winner of the race.

Staring at the insane display of destructive power, Setsuna had to say, "I know that girl is supposed to be strong enough to take on All Might but that's just way too overpowered!"

**\--Some time later…--**

For the sake of simplifying a list of the top forty-three students who had passed the finish line, the writer of this story only listed the top ten students from first to tenth: Wankuro, Izuku, Setsuna, Pony, Shouto, Ibara, Sero, Tenya, Katsuki, and Fumikage. Also, basically everyone from Class 1A and Class 1B passed the preliminary event. The two other students who passed the event were Hitoshi and a girl from the support course who had a mature build, salmon-pink dreadlocks and wide yellow eyes which resemble scope lenses named Hatsume Mei.

As for how Izuku managed to get the second place, it involved using 20% of One For All to break through Shouto's attempts to block the other contenders with his ice which was necessary to put out Wankuro's crimson flames. Setsuna and Pony could not catch up with Izuku's sudden burst of speed at 20% of One For All but they did manage to fly past Shouto after Izuku broke the ice. As for why Katsuki was in ninth place, Pony panicked when she saw him barrelling towards her and made another pair of detachable horns to send him flying back. Needless to say, Katsuki was close to becoming a mouth-frothing berserker due to sheer rage and humiliation.

It should be noted that, due to burning off her own clothes at the start of the obstacle race so that she could run unrestricted as a wolf, Wankuro was basically naked for the whole race. Needless to say, she had to quickly put on a replacement set of clothes before the sports festival could continue. Her nakedness reminded some of the spectators of a certain third year student with a tall muscular body, a simple-looking face with blue oval-shaped eyes and blond hair with a cowlick named Tougata Mirio. Much like her, he ended up naked during his previous appearances at the sports festival due to the nature of his quirk.

"As stated before, the top forty-three will proceed to the next event. For those who did not make it, don't worry. We've prepared other chances for you all to shine," said Nemuri who licked her lips before she said further, "The real competition begins next! It's time for you to give it your all!"

The second event which was displayed on the screen was a cavalry battle. Nemuri smiled as she explained the rules of the game, "Participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a normal cavalry battle but the one thing that makes if different is that each person has been assigned a point of value based on the results of the last game."

"A point-based system like the entrance exams, huh?" said Rikidou.

"In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team," said Ochako.

Mina, who initially did not understand the point system of the game, smiled at Ochako and exclaimed, "I see!"

Annoyed, Nemuri cracked her whip and irritably yelled, "You brats sure are chatty even even though I'm talking!" After she calmed down, she continued to explain, "That said, Uraraka Ochako is correct about each team being worth different points based on who's on the team. Also, the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom who only has five points. This means that the 43rdwill have five points while the 42ndwill have ten points and so forth. However, while the second will have 210 points, the first will have… ten million points!"

A moment of silence passed before Wankuro blinked and uttered, "Ten… million…?" She then turned her attention to Izuku and innocently asked, "It's big number?"

Almost everyone in the stadium was floored by Wankuro's child-like response while Izuku chuckled and replied, "Yes, it is."

"What are you? Ten?" yelled Neito who could not believe that Wankuro did not even realise how big a deal having ten million points was.

Izuku frowned at Neito and said, "She was sold to the League of Villains BEFORE she was ten. You didn't honestly expect THEM to give her a proper education, did you?"

Upon hearing Izuku's response, and getting disapproving glares from basically everyone around him including his own classmates, Neito wisely decided to shut up.

"That girl's understandable ignorance aside, she has ten million points," said Hitoshi as he turned his attention back to Wankuro.

"In other words, anyone who can take down her team…" said Mei.

"-will stand at the top no matter what place you're in!" said almost everyone around Wankuro.

"That's right," confirmed Nemuri who then added, "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

In spite of the pressure that came with having ten million points, Wankuro grinned audaciously and said, "Bring it!" Everyone around her could actually feel her fighting spirit yet many of them refused to back down from the challenge.

"Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle," said Nemuri who then explained, "The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total points of its individual members. The riders will wear headbands with the total points of their respective teams on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until the time runs out while trying to hold onto as many points as they can. Stolen points must be worn from the neck up. The more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them! The most important thing though is that even if your headband gets stolen or if your team falls, you're not out! While this game is a cruel fight were you can use your quirks, it's still a cavalry battle. This means that you will get a red card for attacks that make people fall on purpose and will be removed immediately!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue in distaste as he realised that he could not simply knock everyone down.

"You all have fifteen minutes to form your teams. Start!" announced Nemuri.

**\--Fifteen minutes later…--**

Katsuki was close to hyperventilating as he could not believe what was happening to him. No one, not even his own classmates, wanted him on their team even though he had a strong quirk. He could not understand why they would rather choose certain defeat (a.k.a. not being No.1) in the second round than have him as a team mate. Not even that perverted midget wanted to have anything to do with him!

In Katsuki's arrogant belief that he was better than everyone else, to the point that he did not even bother to remember the names or quirks of most of his classmates, he never once realised how his own attitude had made others decide to forsake him. The fact that Izuku was willing to tell others about his past relationship with Katsuki, especially after Wankuro joined Class 1A, certainly would not help Katsuki but the arrogant blond boy never imagined that so many people would actually side with Izuku of all people.

As the other forty-two students formed their respective cavalry teams, Katsuki was automatically disqualified on the grounds of failing to form his own team. Alone and forsaken, during what was basically a national event no less, Katsuki had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from crying or lashing out due to losing before he could even take part in the cavalry game.

Ironically enough, had Katsuki actually tried to talk to his classmates instead of expecting them to come to him for help, he might have been able to form a team of his own. However, in his refusal to appear "weak" by asking for help from "extras", he was essentially excluded from a game that required teams to be played properly by everyone else.

Shouta, who had observed the unexpected yet unsurprising turn of events, sighed as he knew that he would need to have a word with Katsuki. For all his faults and past sins, Katsuki was undeniably strong, talented and driven to be a pro-hero. However, Katsuki would have to learn the value of humility and compassion to have any real chance of achieving his dream to be the next No.1 pro-hero.

"That aside, some of those teams are rather interesting," thought Shouta.

Izuku formed a team with Ochako, Hatsume and Hitoshi. In fact, Hitoshi was the rider. As for why such was the case, Izuku knew that his own ability to jump high and run quickly would complement well with Ochako's gravity-nullifying quirk. Besides, Izuku's finger flicking technique, known as Deleware Smash, couldn't be used for the game due to the rules in place. Hatsume could have chosen chosen to side with Wankuro but she decided to join Izuku's team instead as she deemed him as a better source of publicity for her support gear which she called her "babies". Hitoshi, who wanted to get to the finals, decided to try his luck with Izuku by explaining how his "villainous brainwashing quirk" worked and how it could be used to defeat Wankuro's team. Surprisingly for Hitoshi, Izuku did not think that his quirk was villainous and was in fact amazed by its potential to stop not only villains but also stop civilians from panicking. Understandably, Hitoshi was moved by Izuku's sincere admiration for his quirk and vowed to do his best to win for not just himself but for Izuku as well. Izuku took the front position while Ochako was on the right and Hatsume was on the left.

Wankuro's team comprised of herself, Kouji, Rikidou and Fumikage. In truth Wankuro wanted to have Izuku in her team but she understood his desire to not only stand on his own but also find a way to defeat her as a rival. As such, she decided to form a team with Kouji and Rikidou whom she liked. The fact that Kouji could talk to animals made him pretty useful in her opinion since his quirk allowed him to command birds to take other people's headbands away. Rikidou, whose quirk allowed him to get a temporary strength boost by consuming sugar, would allow her to move more freely until the effects of his quirk wore off. Fumikage's Dark Shadow was very versatile and the fact that Dark Shadow grew stronger in darkness gave Wankuro a fiendishly cunning idea. Kouji was the rider while Wankuro took the front position, Rikidou took the right position and Fumikage took the left position.

Shouto's team comprised of himself, Momo, Tenya and Denki. Shouto was the rider while Tenya took the front position, Momo took the right position and Denki took the left position.

Minoru's team was a bit unusual as both Minoru and Tsuyu were riding on one person who was Mezou. Minoru was the main rider with the headband.

Tooru's team comprised of herself, Kyouka, Mashirao and Yuuga. Much to their embarrassment, Tooru, who was the "invisible rider", took off her shirt and bra so that she only had her headband from the waist up. Yuuga took the front position while Mashirao took the right position and Kyouka took the left position.

Due to a distinct lack of a certain Bakugou Katsuki, Hanta's team comprised of only himself, Mina and Eijirou. Hanta was the rider while Eijirou took the front position and Mina took the back position. Eijirou was considering asking Katsuki if he wanted to join the team but, after recalling Izuku's bitter past with the explosive boy, he decided that Katsuki should be the one to ask instead. Both Mina and Hanta, who had no reason to like Katsuki, agreed with Eijirou's decision regardless of how useful his strong quirk and abilities would have been for them.

Rin Hiryuu, a boy with black hair tied into a low braid and reptilian eyes with small irises teamed up with Juurouta. Hiryuu was the rider while Juurouta was on all fours.

Pony's team comprised of herself and a tall slender boy named Kamakiri Togaru who had pale yellow-green skin, a bright fluffy green mohawk and an insectoid head with dark green eyes and two hooked blades jutting out for his cheeks. Togaru was the rider while Pony was on all fours.

A quiet girl with bob-shaped black hair, cerulean eyes, an athletic build and a neutral expression on her face named Kodai Yui formed her own team with three boys. One of them was a tall boy with a very large and muscular stature, straw-yellow skin and a head shaped somewhat like a glue dispenser with a lappet and seven eye holes named Bondo Kojirou. The other boy, whose name was Fukidashi Manga, was short and had a white speech bubble for a head. The third boy was Nirengeki. While Yui was the rider, Kojirou took the front position, Manga took the right position and Nirengeki took the left position.

Neito's team comprised of himself who was the rider and three boys who were his classmates. The boy who took the front position was a boy with short brown hair and oval shaped eyes with oval pupils named Tsuburaba Kousei. Another boy with fluffy white hair, thin black eyes and pitch-black skin named Kuroiro Shihai took the right position while another boy with dark shaggy hair and lazy-looking dark eyes named Kaibara Sen took the left position.

Itsuka's team comprised of herself, Kinoko, Setsuna and a girl with pale-grey hair, dark bags under her blue eyes and a small mouth with full lips named Yanagi Reiko. Itsuka was the rider while Reiko took the front position, Kinoko took the right position and Setsuna took the left position.

The last team comprised of Tetsutetsu, who was the rider, and three other students from Class 1B. Taking the front position was a pale-skinned boy with angular eyes, spiked beige hair, a flat nose, small eyebrows and a lipless mouth with exposed teeth named Honenuki Juuzou. Ibara took the right position while a boy with long spiked black hair and rounded grey eyes named Awase Yousetsu took the left position.

With the teams assembled, Hizashi started the countdown from three to zero. As soon as as he reached zero, Nemuri cracked her whip and yelled, "Start!"

As soon as the match started, Kouji yelled at the top of his voice, "Please blot out the sun!"

Surprised by the unexpected yell, everyone paused for a moment and soon realised that Kouji had commanded every flying animal in the vicinity to blot out the sun so that the stadium would be covered in darkness as thought there was a partial solar eclipse. Surprise and uncertainty soon turned into fear as Fumikage released a red-eyed version of Dark Shadow which was both larger and more ferocious-looking than normal. In fact, Dark Shadow looked downright demonic as it glared threateningly at everyone around it. Wankuro's vicious grin while crimson flames burned around her eyes did not reassure anyone as she spoke to the other teams, "Who wants some?"

"Holy stinking super-crap!" yelled Hizashi who then commented, "Midoriya Wankuro had just created the perfect environment for Tokayami Fumikage's Dark Shadow with the help of Kouda Kouji's quirk!"

"That's one way to create an advantage," agreed Shouta who was impressed by Wankuro's level of cunning.

Staring at both Wankuro and the hulking version of Dark Shadow, Hitoshi had to ask his team mates, "So… Plan B?"

Izuku nodded and replied, "Unless you can somehow take control of Dark Shadow, Plan B." Given Kouji's quiet nature, even Izuku knew that Hitoshi would have a hard time trying to brainwash him.

"Good, because if you have insisted on going after the ten million over points, I would have brainwashed you so that you don't get us all killed," said Hitoshi who had a deadpan expression on his face.

Izuku chuckled in response and said, "Let's go after the Class 1B teams." Ochako and Mei nodded in agreement with him.

Minoru, who looked like he was about to wet himself, said, "Guy's we're skipping the ten million over points."

"Agreed, kero," replied Tsuyu. Although her face was blank as usual, she was actually intimidated by Wankuro's team which made her frog-like instincts recognise them as dangerous predators.

"No argument there," agreed Mezou.

"Please tell me that one of us has a plan against that!" begged Denki who, much like Minoru, looked like he was about to wet himself.

Shouto glared at Dark Shadow and then realised something that could help his team get the points. He then turned his attention to Momo and asked, "Can you make flash grenades? The light might weaken Tokayami's Dark Shadow enough to give us a chance!"

Realising what Shouto was planning, Momo nodded and quickly made a flash grenade which she then threw towards Wankuro's team. However, Wankuro saw the grenade and spat out a fireball to destroy it. In spite of exploding prematurely, the bright flash was enough to cause Dark Shadow to shriek and retreat back into Fumikage before reforming itself. It also became angrier and harder for Fumikage to control.

Momo frowned and said, "It certainly worked but we can't do anything as long as the sun stays blotted out."

Shouto clicked his tongue in displeasure and was about to suggest a plan to somehow subdue Dark Shadow long enough to get the points when he suddenly saw a familiar beam of laser light. Recognising Yuuga's navel laser beam, and realising that it was also effective in keeping Dark Shadow suppressed, Shouto smirked and said, "Momo, get a flash grenade ready. We're moving in."

Heartened by the realisation that Dark Shadow was not unbeatable even with the sun blotted out, almost everyone moved in to get the headband from Wankuro's rider.

"What a turnabout! Somehow two groups from Class 1A have managed to figure out a way to overcome Midoriya Wankuro's seemingly unbeatable strategy!" yelled Hizashi who then added, "And it seems that the teams from Class 1B are moving in for the top stop too!"

In spite of the setback, Wankuro grinned audaciously and said, "Let's rock!" She then charged forward with the intention of not only defending her team's headband but also stealing as many headbands from the other teams as possible.

Although not unbeatable, Dark Shadow was still a dangerous opponent as it quickly lashed out in an attempt to steal headbands from the other teams. The fact that it tended to target the students from Class 1B was not lost to Neito as he gritted his teeth in frustration and said, "Damn it, if we could act separately, we would have been able to get that headband by now!"

Shihai, whose quirk allowed him to enter anything that was black in colour, including Dark Shadow and even Wankuro, was also frustrated as he could not use his quirk freely even if he was the rider of the team. After all, the game was still a cavalry match with rules.

Suddenly, someone appeared behind Neito and stole his headband. Shocked, Neito turned around and saw Hitoshi grinning smugly at him while saying, "Thanks for the headband."

"Sorry about this!" yelled Izuku.

"Oh, it seems that Midoriya Izuku's team has decided to go after the headbands of a different team!" said Hizashi.

"With so many teams going after the ten million over points, settling for a less prestigious position to ensure a place for the next round is not an irrational choice," said Shouta.

Angered by the fact that Izuku's team had stolen his team's headband, Neito growled, "Everyone, we're going after Izuku's team to get those headbands!"

"Let's go get them then!" yelled Kousei.

Well aware that his team was being targeted, Izuku activated his quirk and quickly ran away while speaking to Hitoshi, "Shinsou-san, we're depending on you and your quirk to protect those headbands!"

Smirking in spite of the "danger" they were facing, Hitoshi replied, "Leave those other riders to me!"

While Izuku was running away with the headband from Neito's team, Minoru's team was struggling against Tetsutetsu's team. Minoru originally planned to capture Tetsutetsu's team with his balls and then allow Tsuyu to steal their headband. However, Ibara noticed their approach and used her vines to block the incoming balls. Although most of her vines were stuck together in a single "bundle", she could still used them to attack and defend. However, Tetsutetsu's group was also struggling as Mezou's extra arms had formed what was basically a protective cover around Minoru and Tsuyu, thus making it difficult to steal their headband. Not only that, Mezou was still fairly agile in spite of carrying two students on his back and Tsuyu's tongue was highly versatile.

Much like Izuku's team and Minoru's team, Hanta's team decided to leave Wankuro's team alone. Instead, they were engaging Hiryuu's team. Hanta had tried to use his tape to restrain Hiryuu but the boy from Class 1B had a quirk which allowed him to produce scales which he could either wear like armour or shoot out as bullet-like projectiles. As such, Hiryuu was able to shoot Hanta's surprisingly durable tape aside before Hanta could wrap it around him. Realising that shooting his tape at Hiryuu would be useless, Hanta said, "We're going to have to get close to them for me to tape him up!"

Eijirou grinned and quickly hardened his skin before he charged towards Hiryuu's team. Realising that Hanta's team was trying to get closer, and that shooting his scales at them could be considered as trying to knock them down which was against the rules, Hiryuu spoke to Juurouta, "Let's get their points and then make a run for it!"

Juurouta grinned as he used his quirk to transform into a beast which was larger and stronger than his normal form. He then ran wildly towards Hanta's team and boisterously yelled, "Hell yeah!"

Just as Juurouta was about to collide into Eijirou, the red-haired boy quickly hardened his skin even further to the point of looking outright monstrous. Training with Wankuro who could actually damage his normal hardened state had allowed him to achieve an even greater level of hardness which even she had trouble damaging unless she was willing to risk maiming him or even killing him. That increased hardened state was known as Eijirou's Unbreakable Form.

As tough as Juurouta was, recklessly colliding head-first into Eijirou who was in his Unbreakable Form was a mistake as he was stunned by the collision. As a result, Juurouta lost his balance and Hiryuu was helpless as Hanta quickly taped him and then stole his headband. Hanta grinned at Hiryuu and said, "Sorry man, but we're planning to win this festival!" While Hanta made off with Hiryuu's headband, Hiryuu struggled to tear off the tough tape which was wrapped around him with his sharp scales.

Izuku was still on the run from Neito's group to protect the head bands on Hitoshi when he saw Pony's Team blocking the way. Noticing that she was not using her detachable horns, which probably meant that she could not make any more, Izuku then noticed that Kamakiri was producing blades on his forearms. Realising the danger, Izuku yelled, "Shinsou-san, use your quirk on him and steal his points! Ochako-chan, Hatsume-san, get ready to make a getaway!"

Hitoshi nodded and then yelled at Kamakiri, "Hey, I never knew that the hero course accepts funky-haired third-rate barbers!"

Infuriated by the insult, especially his hair, Kamakiri yelled, "What the fuck did you…!" Suddenly, Hitoshi's brainwashing quirk affected his mind, causing him to suddenly become limp while Hitoshi grabbed his headband and smugly said, "Thanks for replying."

As soon as Hitoshi got the headband, Ochako negated her team's gravity, thus allowing Izuku to suddenly leap upward with 20% of One For All and remain airborne with Mei's support items which included an actual jet pack.

Neito clicked his tongue in displeasure and asked Kousei, "Tsuburaba, can you do something about that team of losers flying above us?"

"Sorry man, my solid air can't reach that high," said Kousei who then added, "Plus, they're moving too fast for me to get up there and catch up with an "air-bridge"."

"Damn it, we'll just have to try our luck with that brute team from Class 1A then!" said Neito who then directed his team towards Wankuro's team.

While Neito was running towards Wankuro's team, Minoru cried out in dismay, "NOOO!" As for the reason why, Mezou was stuck in softened ground and Minoru had lost his headband.

Tetsutetsu grinned as he had Minoru's headband in hand and said, "We finally got that sneaky bastard's headband!" Thanks to Juuzou's ability to soften things, including the ground Mezou was standing on, and Ibara's dexterous vines, Tetsutetsu's team was able to restrain Mezou long enough for Ibara to steal Minoru's headband with one of her few unrestrained vines.

Suddenly, Tetsutetsu felt a wave of heat from behind him and remembered that the game was still ongoing as he and his team turned around to see Wankuro effortlessly melt away Shouto's ice with her crimson flame while Dark Shadow fended off Kyouka's ear-jacks and Kouji commanded some birds to fend off a flying detached hand which Tetsutetsu knew belonged to Setsuna. Seeing the headband around Wankuro's forehead made him realise that Wankuro still had her points.

"So, should we take the hound of hell's headband or take a headband from someone else?" asked Ibara.

"The way I see it, let's go straight for the top!" yelled Tetsutetsu.

Suddenly, Kouji yelled, "Please distract our enemies who seek to take our headband!"

To say that the next one minute was absolute chaos was an understatement as every flying bird and insect which were blotting out the sun suddenly descended upon the field and flew around Wankuro's team.

Hizashi's eye twitched uncomfortably as he could head the buzzing of insects even from his position in the commentator's seat and said, "I'm SO glad that I'm not in Kayama-san's position right now."

"I heard that!" yelled Nemuri who had to fend off birds and insects flying around her. She then saw a cockroach flying towards her and shrieked like a little girl as she ducked low.

Seeing the chaos Wankuro's team had caused, Izuku wisely decided to stay away from the centre of it and asked, "So, anyone wants to go in there and try to get some more headbands?"

Both Ochako and Mei shook their heads in mutual agreement to stay away from the flying animals, especially the insects which included cockroaches of all things, while Hitoshi wore a deadpan expression and said, "I'd rather not risk having bugs flying into my mouth while I use my quirk, thank you very much."

By the time the flying animals dispersed, Tooru, Itsuka and Yui realised that their headbands were missing due to their previous state of panic. They then turned their attention towards Wankuro who grinned smugly while Kouji took their headbands from a trio of crows. Itsuka frowned as she growled, "Well played, Midoriya Wankuro!"

At that moment, the cavalry match ended.

**\--A short while later…--**

Not surprisingly, Wankuro's team had the most points while Izuku's team had the second most points followed by Tetsutetsu's team and Hanta's team. Shouto's team, which did not manage to get any headbands, was the last team. As a result, a total of nineteen students had managed to hold onto their points to enter the final stage of the sports festival.

Since only sixteen students could enter the final stage, the four students who made up Shouto's team would have to decide who deserved to take part in it. Tenya willingly surrendered the spot as he felt responsible for failing the team in seizing the headband which had over ten million points. Although Tenya had used his special move, Recipro Burst, which gave him a massive burst of speed at the cost of disabling his quirk for a short period of time, Wankuro was able to leap out of the way to prevent having her team's headband stolen.

Denki also willingly surrendered the spot since his quirk, which was supposed to let Shouto's team electrocute opposing teams, did not work against Wankuro's team. Then again, few could blame Denki for being unable to use his abilities due to Wankuro's keen senses which allowed her to quickly sense incoming attacks and ability to breathe out fireballs from her mouth which were most certainly distracting and, unlike Dark Shadow, were not weakened by the light from his electrical attacks.

Momo was reluctant to give up the spot due to believing that Shouto should have at least considered using the fire half of his quirk in spite of Wankuro's apparent resistance towards it due to her own ability to use fire. After all, neither Kouji nor Rikidou were naturally resistant to fire and Fumigake's Dark Shadow could be weakened by Shouto's fire which gave off light. However, Momo knew that she could not hope to defeat Shouto in a direct fight and thus decided to protect her dignity by giving up the spot to Shouto. Besides, everyone in the team knew that Shouto had his personal reasons for refusing to use the fire side of his quirk in a fight and, if Shouto had not created a dome of ice to block out the flying animals, their team would have lost their own headband for sure.

Little did Momo realise that her logical arguments behind her disapproval towards Shouto's refusal to use the fire side of his quirk regardless of personal reasoning was like a slap to his face. The fact that he could practically feel his father's disapproving gaze upon him only made his feelings of frustration even harder to repress.

Shouto's father, a tall sturdily built man with a muscular physique, short crimson hair, a moustache, a beard and sharp light-blue eyes glared at his son and thought, "So, have you come to realise the folly of your rebellion, Shouto?" Known as Todoroki Enji, the man who was also the No.2 pro-hero, Endeavour, felt nothing but disdain and disappointment towards his youngest son who did not even think about using the fire side of his quirk to suppress Fumikage's Dark Shadow.

With the cavalry battle over, an hour lunch break was held.

**\--A few minutes later…--**

Izuku and Momo stood before Shouto in an isolated part of the stadium. Curious, Izuku asked Shouto, "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"

A moment of silence passed before Shouto sighed and said, "Normally, I wouldn't talk about this but, considering what happened during that cavalry match, I feel that I owe the both of you an explanation as to why I refuse to use my fire side even against the likes of Wankuro-san." When both Izuku and Momo said nothing, Shouto asked them, "How much do you two know about quirk marriages?"

Surprised, Izuku and Momo glanced at one another before turning their attention back to Shouto. Momo then answered, "It's a form of arranged marriage for the sole purpose of choosing and/or enhancing a specific Quirk to be inherited down the bloodline. Why would you ask about it…" Both Izuku and Momo wore horrified expressions as they realised what Shouto, the son of Endeavour, was implying.

Aware that Momo and Izuku had realised the terrible implications, Shouto explained, "My old man had coveted the No.1 position long before I was born. However, with All Might as the current No.1, he could not achieve that ambition no matter how hard he tried. Since he himself couldn't surpass All Might, he decided to find another way to do so."

"In other words… he married your mother only because he wanted her quirk which happened to be ice-based, correct?" asked Momo.

Shouto nodded and said, "As an accomplished hero, he was able to win over my mother's parents and got a hold of her quirk. His only reason to raise me as his 'perfect successor' is to help him fulfil his own desire to surpass All Might." His usually impassive face turned into a scowl as he growled, "I refuse to be a tool for scum like him!"

"What happened to your mother?" asked Izuku.

"She had a mental breakdown years ago and poured boiling water onto the left side of my face," answered Shouto who then placed his left hand onto the scar around his left eye and added, "She was crying at the time and said that my left side was ugly because it reminded her of him. After that incident, my old man sent her away to a mental hospital so that she could not damage his 'perfect successor' any further." Shouto closed his eyes as he told Izuku and Momo, "In my memories, she was always crying." He then glared at them and said, "That is why I refuse to use his fire. I will win this sports festival with only my mother's ice and reject him completely."

Little did Izuku, Momo and Shouto realise that a certain blond boy named Katsuki had overheard Shouto's tragic back story and was actually appalled by Shouto's suffering. As for why Katsuki was nearby, he was trying to get some answers from Izuku whom he was convinced was responsible for getting him disqualified.

Momo was weeping while Izuku had a pained look on his face as they both finally realised why Shouto refused to use the fire side of his quirk. However, in spite of the revelation, Izuku knew that Shouto's mindset was wrong. He took a calming breath before he asked Shouto, "Todoroki-san, do you think that Wan-chan is wrong to use her quirks?"

Surprised by the question, both Momo and Shouto turned their attention to Izuku as he explained, "Besides her original quirk, Indomitable Spirit, every other quirk which she now has were forcefully given to her by the League of Villains, the same group of villains that did not care is she ended up brain-dead just like that other noumu back at the USJ." He then asked, "So, to rephrase my previous question, does using all those other quirks make her their tool regardless of how she's using them?"

Stunned by Izuku's question, Shouto stared at him for a moment before he glared at him and argued, "She's defying their wishes by using her powers to be a pro-hero, isn't she?"

"True, but unlike you who was born with both sides of your quirk, she wasn't even born with all those other quirks," replied Izuku who then added, "I'm not saying that you should forgive your father, Todoroki-san, but I am saying that using your fire does not make you your father any more than Wan-chan is a villain for using her multiple quirks including her own fire."

Shocked by Izuku's statement, Shouto stared into his eyes and saw only sincerity on them. A memory of his mother's kind smile flashed in his mind before he clicked his tongue and said, "Midoriya, are you All Might's secret love child?"

The tense and heavy atmosphere completely evaporated as Izuku stared at Shouto with a dumbstruck expression and asked, "Huh?" Even Katsuki, who had seen Izuku's biological father before, was dumbfounded by Shouto's question.

"Your quirk, while undoubtedly weaker, is similar to his. Also, your ability to inspire hope and heroism is all too similar to his own to be mere coincidence," explained Shouto.

Momo turned her attention to Izuku and said, "Now that, Todoroki-san has mentioned about it, he does have a point, Midoriya-san. You and All Might are both very similar."

Izuku blushed as he tried to explain, "N-n-no! My biological father's Midoriya Hisashi! He divorced my mom years ago after realising that I was basically quirkless at the time! I mean, I get that you two probably won't believe me and I would certainly be happy if All Might really was my secret dad but I'm not, seriously!" As Izuku calmed himself down, he thought to himself, "Although, I suppose he's a father figure to me at this point."

Although Shouto and Momo were both unconvinced, they decided to allow the matter to drop. Shouto then said to Izuku, "Regardless, I will definitely find a way to defeat both you and Wankuro-san, Midoriya."

Glad for the change of subject, Izuku replied, "Then I hope that you're prepared to use everything that you have because I too have my own reasons to win this sports festival, Todoroki-san. So many people have supported me up to this point. The least I can do is to live up to their hopes." His eyes shone with conviction as he continued to speak, "You said that you will defeat me and Wan-chan earlier, so I will return that declaration to you. I will give it my all to defeat you as well, Todoroki-san!"

While Momo felt inspired by Izuku's words, which only strengthened her assumption that Izuku was probably All Might's secret love child, Shouto stared coldly at Izuku for a moment before he turned to leave while saying, "Then I suggest that you be prepared to have your bones broken by your own quirk, Midoriya." As Shouto left, he could not help but wonder, "When did I see that smile on her face…?"

Katsuki, who decided to demand answers from Izuku later after hearing about Shouto's past, huffed irritably before leaving the scene to get some lunch.

**\--After lunch hour…--**

"Now that lunch hour is over, it's time to reveal the last game!" announced Hizashi who then added, "But before that, there's good news for all who did not make it to the finals! This is a sports festival after all, so we've prepared recreational games for everyone to participate in! We've even brought in real cheerleaders from America to brighten things up!" Both Shouta and Hizashi soon noticed that something was off and leaned forward to get a better look. They then realised that the girls of Class 1A were dressed in cheerleader uniforms as well. Hizashi had to ask, "What kind of fanservice is that, Class 1A?!"

Momo sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat as she wondered aloud, "How in the world did Midori-chan manage to convince us all to wear these outfits?"

Kyouka glared at Denki and Minoru who were grinning at each other and growled, "Blame those two perverts!"

**\--Flashback to Lunch Break…--**

"A cheer battle?" asked Wankuro who tilted her head curiously.

"That's right," confirmed Denki who then explained, "We think that you girls can take part in it after lunch break." As if to prove his point, he pointed his thumb at some of the American cheerleaders.

"Why the hell should we take part in it?" asked Kyouka who was blushing while her ear-jacks were poised like angry cobras.

"Well, for one thing, Aizawa-sensei never said that you girls can't take part in it," said Minoru who then added, "Also, I'm sure that Midoriya will be very happy to see you in those cheerleader outfits."

Blinking in surprise, Wankuro turned her attention to Ochako and asked, "Will he?"

Ochako blushed and replied, "Well, he might…"

Wankuro smiled and immediately clasped her paw-like hands onto Ochako's hands while saying, "Let's do it!"

Denki and Minoru cheered internally while Ochako struggled to resist Wankuro's adorable "puppy eyes of doom"…

**\--End of Flashback…--**

Wankuro's tail was wagging rapidly as she excitedly asked Izuku, "We look good?"

Izuku tried to look away but kept glancing at the girls who were dressed in their cheerleader uniforms, especially Wankuro, Ochako and Tsuyu. His blushing face and inability to ignore the fact that the girls looked good in their cheerleader uniforms clearly meant that he found them attractive just like any healthy teenage boy who had a sexual interest in the opposite sex. Seeing Izuku's embarrassed expression made Wankuro's smile broaden as she happily hugged him and said, "Don't be shy!"

"W-Wan-chan!" cried Izuku whose face was buried into Wankuro's ample cleavage.

"He's a real lucky son of a gun, isn't he?" asked Minoru who felt jealous towards Izuku for getting hugged by Wankuro while Ochako and Tsuyu tried to make her stop due to the fact that her actions were being broadcast on live television.

"Yup," agreed Denki.

Hizashi snickered at Izuku's predicament and then announced, "At any rate, let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that is over, the sixteen contestants who made it to the final round will duke it out in one-on-one tournaments!"

Nemuri grinned at the gathered sixteen students and took out a lot box while speaking to them, "Now, let's draw lots to determine the bracket. Once the bracket is set, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can decide whether or not they want to participate in the recreational games. Now, from the first place team…"

**\--One lot drawing later…--**

"This is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!" announced Nemuri while cracking her whip.

Izuku and the other fifteen finalists looked at the lot drawing result which was as follows:

First Match: Izuku and Mina

Second Match: Shouto and Hanta

Third Match: Kouji and Mei

Fourth Match: Rikidou and Juuzou

Fifth Match Eijirou and Tetsutetsu

Sixth Match: Ibara and Fumikage

Seventh Match: Wankuro and Hitoshi

Eighth Match: Ochako and Yousetsu

Izuku turned his attention to Shouto and realised that if he won the his match, he would most likely face Shouto in the second set of matches. Having the same thought, Shouto turned his attention to Izuku and mentally swore, "I will defeat you, Midoriya!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

I will be honest, I shed tears while writing Izuku's speech and getting materials for it. I used altered quotes from three movies: 'Dragonheart', 'Guardians of Ga'Hoole' and 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey' to make that speech.

As for the preliminary event, I decided to change things up due to Wankuro being involved and Izuku giving the pledge instead of Katsuki. Also, I had to show proof that Wankuro was indeed dangerous and what better way to do it than to let her utterly wreck the villain bots?

In canon, Class 1B held back during the preliminaries which led to the canon race results. Had Class 1B decided to not hold back, I'm willing to bet that the two girls from that class, Setsuna and Pony, would have won better positions in the race.

Unlike canon, Izuku has no reason to hide the truth of his past relationship with Katsuki from his peers in U.A. High School. As a result, Katsuki is even more disliked than in canon. True, they will tolerate him and work together with him if they have to but they will not choose him as a team mate if given the choice (as in the case of the cavalry battle in spite of Katsuki having a strong quirk). Besides, even canon showed that Katsuki did not bother to remember the names or quirks of most of his own classmates during the sports festival arc. Combined with Katsuki's position in 9thplace and his unwillingness to ask for help, I can imagine Class 1A deciding to take their chances without his "powerful and flashy quirk".

While there is a definite change in some of the team arrangements in Class 1A due to including Wankuro, excluding Katsuki and changing Hitoshi's view towards Izuku, the changes were minimal for Class 1B. That said, describing the Class 1B teams has allowed me to finish introducing the remaining students.

Due to the changes in both the teams and the results of the matches, the final event brackets are also changed.

As stated in the previous chapter, I plan to finish the sports festival arc before I continue writing the other two stories. However, it may take another chapter or two for the arc to be finished so I hope that everyone is willing to be patient and enjoy this story for a little bit longer.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	5. Chapter 4

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 4: Sports Festival Part 2**

The recreational games were soon over and, being the first two to fight in the final event, both Izuku and Mina entered the stage which was a concrete platform created by a pro-hero and teacher of U.A. High School named Ishiyama Ken. Also known as Cementoss, Ken resembled a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair tied into a short ponytail.

As Izuku and Mina faced one another, he apologetically said, "Sorry, Ashido-san, but I have no intention of losing to anyone."

Mina smiled at Izuku and replied, "No hard feelings, Midoriya-kun. We both want to win after all."

Izuku smiled in return and both fighters assumed their respective fighting stances before Nemuri started the match with a crack of her whip while yelling, "Start!"

Acting quickly, Izuku used 8% of One For All to quickly push Mina off the platform. However, Mina created a veil of acid to both block his view and to attack him. Forced to avoid the incoming attack, Izuku quickly leapt upwards and landed behind Mina. He barely dodged a back kick from the athletic girl who was also a skilled dancer before he crouched low and knocked her down with a low kick onto her leg. However, Mina quickly recovered by using a break-dancing move and sprayed acid from her feet while spinning on the ground, thus forcing Izuku to retreat. Undeterred by her skilful use of both her quirk and her dancing abilities, Izuku flicked his finger at her with 20% of All For One to stun her with a strong wind pressure shock wave before quickly pushing her off the platform by grabbing hold onto her shoulders.

Once Mina was out of bounds, Izuku was declared the winner. In spite of her bruised nose, Mine grinned at Izuku and said, "That was awesome! We should have another bout next time!"

Izuku smiled brightly at her and replied, "Sure thing, Ashido-san. Your moves are really cool!"

Suddenly, Mina noticed something and smirked at Izuku as she asked, "Oh, Midoriya-kun, where to do you think you're putting your hands on?"

Izuku blinked in surprise before he realised that his hands were on Ashido's shoulders while the both of them were facing one another. Blushing in embarrassment, he quickly took his hands off her and apologised, "S-sorry about that! Y-your nose too!"

Mina laughed good-naturedly and happily teased Izuku as they left the platform so that the next match could start…

**\--The second match…--**

To say that the second match was one-sided was a major understatement as Shouto, in a fit of anger due to meeting Enji prior to the match, created a wave of ice large enough to protrude from the top of the open-air stadium. His opponent, Hanta, was frozen in the ice and had to surrender. Not even Nemuri was completely spared as she was half-frozen by Shouto's attack. The fight was so one-sided due to Shouto's overwhelming power that even pro-heroes offered prayers of condolences to Hanta.

Enji frowned as Shouto had once again refused to use his fire in spite of his humiliating defeats in both the preliminary event and the cavalry event. It seemed that he would need to have a word with Izuku and maybe even Wankuro to force Shouto to let go of his childish rebellion and become the perfect successor.

Izuku wore a sad expression as he realised that beneath Shouto's cold anger was an undeniable feeling of sorrow and frustration towards his own fate as the son of Torodoki Enji.

**\--The third match…--**

Kouji was blushing in embarrassment as Mei somehow convinced him to help her advertise her "babies" for over ten minutes in exchange for certain victory. Izuku chuckled as he found Kouji's situation admittedly amusing in spite of feeling sympathetic towards him. Besides, as someone who used to be quirkless, Izuku could appreciate Mei's passion for creating useful support items which could be used to help even quirkless people.

"Well, at least Hatsume-san is willing to let him win in exchange," thought Izuku.

**\--The Fourth match…--**

Izuku frowned as he watched Juuzou defeat Rikidou. Although Rikidou's quirk allowed him to temporarily become superhumanly strong after consuming at least ten grams of sugar, Juuzou was still able to defeat him by making the concrete platform soft like quicksand. In spite of Rikidou's valiant struggle to win, Juuzou was still able to restrain him until his cognitive functions weakened due to the after-effect of his sugar-doping quirk. The fact that Juuzou could literally dive into the softened concrete for cover meant that Rikidou's attempt to push him out of bounds by swinging his arms to create waves of soft-yet-heavy concrete was basically useless against him.

Izuku realised that Juuzou was going to be a difficult opponent for him and was trying to think of ways to defeat him while writing down notes about his quirk into his notebook. Suddenly, Neito appeared next to Class 1A and gleefully mocked them, "Oh, what's this? It seems that your muscle-man has just been defeated! Class 1A is supposed to be better than Class 1B, isn't it?" Neito started to laughed dementedly when Itsuka appeared behind him and knocked him out with a well-practised chop onto the back of his neck. Itsuka then smiled cheerfully while apologising to Class 1A before dragging Neito away.

Almost everyone in Class 1A, including Wankuro, had confused expressions on their faces as they shared the same thought, "What was that about?"

**\--The fifth match…--**

Eijirou's match with Tetsutetsu was, to put it simply, a slug-fest. Like Eijirou, Tetsutetsu could harden his body and preferred direct close-quarter combat. However, Tetsutetsu's hardening worked a bit differently as he needed to consume iron to turn his body into steel. Due to Eijirou's ability to use his Unbreakable Form, Tetsutetsu could not break through his defence and suffered significant "metal fatigue" from his attacks. Needless to say, Tetsutetsu lost the match.

After defeating Tetsutetsu, Eijirou grinned at his downed opponent and offered his hand to help him up while saying, "It's a good match. Let's have another bout some time."

Grinning in return in spite of the frustrating defeat, Tetsutetsu accepted Eijirou's hand and said, "Show me your training regiment and we'll call it a deal."

"Sure thing, bro!" replied Eijirou who was aware that the training would involve getting beaten up by Wankuro.

**\--The sixth ****match…--**

Fumikage noticed that Ibara was glaring at him and asked, "Is there something you wish to say before we begin this match?"

Ibara nodded and replied, "During the cavalry match, your demon of darkness was undeniably strong even though various teams tried to weaken it with light. However, you now lack the cover of darkness which your demon depends on to be strong. I sincerely hope that you're prepared to repent for your sins."

Amused by Ibara's statement, Fumikage smirked as he replied, "My demon of darkness is no ordinary demon, it is a conjoined twin to whom I am bound to for as long as we continue to revel in the shadow of darkness together." He then summoned Dark Shadow and struck a pose which would not look out of place in a certain manga series called 'Jojo's Bizzare Adventure' as he added, "Though we are indeed exposed to the light which weakens us, never forget that where there is light, there is shadow as well, oh maiden of vines"

Ibara spread out her vines and clasped her hands in prayer as she responded, "Then I shall pray that your immortal soul will eventually embrace the light of our Lord in heaven, oh raven of shadows."

Hizashi, like almost everyone else in the stadium, stared at the two contestants in utter disbelief. He then had to ask, "What is this? A chuunibyou showdown?"

While almost everyone else in Class 1A and Class 1B sighed or groaned in exasperation, Wankuro stared at Ibara and Fumikage with wide sparkling eyes while her tail wagged excitedly. She then turned her attention to Izuku and excitedly exclaimed, "They're so cool!" Izuku could not help but chuckle at Wankuro's innocence.

While Fumikage blushed slightly in embarrassment, Ibara blinked in surprise and innocently asked Nemuri, "What's a chuunibyou?" Almost everyone was floored by Ibara's question.

Nemuri got up and explained, "It's… basically a state of mind in which someone believes that he or she knows everything and possesses a unique power related to the supernatural instead of quirks."

Ibara tilted her head in confusion and replied, "If that's true, then how can I be a chuunibyou? I'm simply expressing my faith in the Lord."

"Oh, you sweet innocent little thing…!" though Nemuri who was not sure if she should laugh at Ibara's innocent obliviousness or smack her hand onto her own face. Deciding to not waste any more time, Nemuri cracked her whip to start the match.

Although Dark Shadow was still strong and versatile even while exposed to the light of noon, Fumikage could not overcome Ibara's vines as she could detach them off her head and let them regrow with the help of water and sunlight. As a result, both Fumikage and Dark Shadow were restrained and defeated by Ibara even though he was using his new move which involved donning himself in Dark Shadow like a suit of armour, Black Ankh.

Since Ibara won the match, Neito wasted no time to mock Class 1A, "How strange! It seems that a student from Class 1B has defeated yet another one of your classmates! Are you lot really all that better than…" Neito's mocking gloating was cut off when Wankuro got annoyed with him and decided to knock him out with a flying-kick to the face.

Luckily for Neito, he still had all of his teeth intact.

**\--The seventh match…--**

Hitoshi and Wankuro stood facing one another when Hitoshi raised his arm and asked Nemuri, "Before we begin this match, may I ask Wankuro-san a few questions?"

Although surprised, Nemuri nevertheless allowed it, "All right, but do not take too long."

Hitoshi nodded at Nemuri before he turned his attention to Wankuro and said, "Did Midoriya tell you about my quirk? Please nod or shake your head." Wankuro had a grim expression on her face as she nodded in reply.

"Then you know what I need to do to have any hope of winning this match," said Hitoshi who then sighed and said, "That said, Midoriya made sure to tell me why using my quirk against you would be a bad idea due to not only your own quirk but also because of your past trauma. I may want to win but even I have standards. Plus, I do owe him for helping me to get even this far."

Hitoshi then showed two fingers to Wankuro and said, "So that leaves us with two options which he suggested to me: either I surrender the match to you without doing anything or you let me use my quirk on you. Depending on what happens after that, I will either win or lose the match."

Wankuro's frown deepened as she recalled Izuku warning her about Hitoshi's brainwashing quirk and how he had persuaded Hitoshi to either let her win or use his quirk on her with her permission. In spite of her desire to avoid getting brainwashed, due to being forced to endure brainwashing attempts by the League of Villains for years, Wankuro knew that she had to at least try to move on from her past trauma. It was the least she could do to help both herself and her loved ones. As such, she replied, "Brainwash me."

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure? Even with your original quirk, there's still a chance that you'll lose once I have brainwashed you."

Wankuro nodded and replied, "Hate it. Need do it."

Realising that Wankuro was determined in spite of her obvious reluctance, Hitoshi sighed and said, "All right. Just don't freak out, okay?" Wakuro nodded in response and braced herself as Hitoshi asked a random question, "What is your favourite colour?"

"Gree…" said Wankuro before Hitoshi's brainwashing quirk took hold of her.

Aware that Wankuro had been brainwashed, Hitoshi said, "All right, turn around and…"

Suddenly, Wankuro bent down and punched the concrete floor with enough force to break it while crimson flames burned around her body. Her breathing was shaky and her eyes were wild with repressed panic as she glared at Hitoshi. In spite of her state of panic, Wankuro did not lash out but instead stood up and assumed a fighting stance.

Hitoshi stared at Wankuro's flaming visage before he sighed and said, "Midnight, I admit defeat. Even if I wanted to continue fighting, I would have no way to overcome her abilities and, honestly, the idea of using my quick against her again leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Nemuri nodded solemnly at Hitoshi before she announced, "Shinsou Hitoshi admits defeat. Midoriya Wankuro wins the match!"

While Wankuro turned around and ran off without extinguishing her crimson flames, Hitoshi turned around to leave in the opposite direction with a bitter expression on his face. He then heard some comments from pro-heroes which surprised him.

"That quirk of his could work quite well against villains. I wish I had it."

"U.A. High School is not doing a very good job if someone like him is in its general course."

"Well, the school gets a lot of people applying into it so it can't be helped."

"He may lack actual combat experience but his heart is in the right place."

"Being in the general course is such a waste for someone like him."

After hearing the comments from the pro-heroes, and feeling that he did not deserve such praise after seeing Wakuro's tearfully panicked face, Hitoshi clenched his fists and turned around to find her. The least he could do was apologise to her even though she had agreed to be brainwashed by him. As Hitoshi ran, a woman with sea-green hair, an athletic build and dark-green eyes named Fukukado Emi stood up from her seat went off to follow him.

**\--A short while later…--**

Hitoshi found Wankuro who was with Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu. Finding the dog-like girl was surprisingly simple for him as she had left behind a trail of footprint-shaped burn marks on the floor due to running with her feet covered in flames. She was naked and was sobbing as she held onto Izuku who petted her comfortingly while saying, "It's all right, Wan-chan. I'm here. You did great back there."

"Brainwashing… painful… scary…!" cried Wankuro. The temporary loss of control over herself due to Hitoshi's quirk made her recall how the League of Villains tried to break her mind through brainwashing. Both Ochako and Tsuyu shed tears as they were forced to remember that, in spite of her appearance and power, Wankuro was a tragically abused child at heart.

As the eldest daughter of her family, Tsuyu held Wankuro gently in her arms and spoke to her as she would speak to her younger brother or sister, "It's all right, Midori-chan. You can let it all out. None of us will judge you for being hurt and scared, kero."

Feeling even more guilty than before, Hitoshi was about to turn around to leave the four students from Class 1A alone when he bumped into Emi. Surprised, he looked up and saw her take off her mask to reveal an understanding smile as she asked him, "Not going to apologise to her?"

Hitoshi recognised Emi as the pro-heroine, Miss Joke, and bitterly replied, "Seeing me would probably make her feel worse right now."

Emi's smile turned into cheerful grin as she suddenly wrapped her arm around his neck and dragged him towards Wankuro's group while cheerfully saying, "Only one way to find out!" Shocked by Emi's sudden action, Hitoshi did not even try to brainwash her when she waved her other arm and called out to them, "Hey, there! Someone here wants to apologise to the girl who's in her birthday suit!"

Surprised, Izuku turned his attention to Emi and quickly recognised her and stuttered, "M-Miss Joke? Shinsou-san? What are you both doing here?"

"Well, after seeing Mr. Eyebags rushing to your naked friend over there to apologise, I decided to drop by and make sure everything is all right. It's a pro-hero's job to help others after all," explained Emi.

Izuku smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you, Miss Joke." He then turned his attention to Hitoshi and added, "And to you too, Shinsou-san."

Shocked, Shinsou asked, "Why are you even thanking me? I'm the one who made your stepsister so… well…"

"True, but I was the one who suggested that you could brainwash her with her permission," replied Izuku who had a self-depreciating smile on his face. He then turned his attention to Wankuro and asked her, "Wan-chan, Shinsou-san wants to apologise to you. You don't have to speak to him if you don't want to but is it all right for you to see him at least?" Wankuro hesitated for a moment before she nodded. She meekly looked up at Hitoshi as though she was an abused puppy.

"Look… I'm sorry for brainwashing you. I know that we both agreed to it but… I can't even begin to imagine how frightening that experience was for you even after hearing Midoriya-san talk about your past. Will you forgive me?" asked Hitoshi.

After hearing Hitoshi's sincere apology, Wankuro wore a small smile and nodded. Hitoshi felt a heavy weight being lifted off his chest as he saw her response. Tears welled up in his eyes as he bowed to her and said, "Thank you, Wankuro-san."

Emi smiled at the boy beside her before she turned her attention to Wankuro and said, "So… now that the heavy stuff has settled down nicely, why don't we get something for our cute puppy to wear?" She then grinned and jokingly suggested, "I happen to know a number of shops that sell some REALLY cute pink tutus!"

Although Wankuro did not know what tutus were, she snorted in amusement as she found the joke funny for some reason. The fact that Izuku and Ochako also snorted in amusement meant that the joke was indeed supposed to be funny.

Not sure if Miss Joke had actually made a funny joke or was subtly using her quirk which forced people to laugh, Izuku smiled at her and said, "Thank you for the offer, Miss Joke, but I don't think my home room teacher will appreciate seeing Wan-chan dressed in a pink tutu."

"Just a guess, but your teacher's Aizawa Shouta, isn't he?"

Izuku blinked and replied, "How did you know?"

"My work office used to be near his and we often worked together as a result. I'm also a teacher at Ketsubutsu Academy High School," explained Emi who then cheekily added, "I've also made it my life's mission to make that loveable sourpuss laugh." Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and even Wankuro laughed at Emi's statement which made the pro-heroine happy as she knew that she had helped lightened the mood.

"Well, I've got to go back to my seat now. The eighth match should be starting soon and I don't want to miss it," said Emi who winked at Ochako. She then turned around and placed her hand onto Hitoshi's shoulder as she spoke to him, "I'll be sending you my offer, Mr. Eyebags." Hitoshi's eyes widened in shock as she happily walked away from the scene while thinking, "I'm SO going to drag Eraser-chan into this!"

**\--Meanwhile, at the commentator's seat…--**

Shouta's frown deepened as he felt a chill run down his spine and thought to himself, "Why do I get the feeling that Miss Joke has just done something bloody troublesome…?"

Not noticing Shouta's unusual reaction, Hizashi announced, "Now that the stage has been repaired, it's time for the eighth match to begin!"

**\--The eighth match…--**

Ochako, who had to leave Wankuro, Izuku and Tsuyu behind to face Yousetsu, glared at her opponent. She was determined to win the match to prove her worth as a future pro-hero.

Nemuri cracked her whip as she announced, "Ready… start!"

Although Ochako wanted to win, she knew that she had to be careful as she did not know Yousetsu's quirk. As such, she cautiously tried to circle around him. As for Yousetsu, he knew how Ochako's quirk gravity-negating worked but it ironically did not make the fight any easier for him as he had to get close to her to be able to use his own quirk which welded the things that his hands touched together. The lack of his usual "welding materials" only made it harder for him to fight against her effectively.

As the two cautiously circled one another, Ochako noticed that Yousetsu's hands were twitching a bit and correctly assumed that his quirk probably involved touching something with his hands her much like herself and a certain villain named Shigaraki Tomura. Realising that her opponent's quirk might have the same "activation requirement" as her own, Ochako decided to take a gamble.

She quickly charged towards Yousetsu while keeping a close eye on his hands. As soon as she saw him get ready to grab her with his right hand, she quickly ducked below the outstretched hand and then delivered an uppercut to his chin instead of using her quirk on him. One thing that she had learnt from training with Izuku and Wankuro was that a good hit on the chin, nose or between the legs would stun most opponents, thus giving her a chance to use her quirk against them.

After punching Yousetsu, Ochako backed away to avoid any possible retaliation. Even if Yousetsu was stunned, there was the possibility that he could still use his quirk on her. A tense moment passed before she blinked and realised that he had just been knocked out. After staring at the unconscious boy, she looked at her own hands in disbelief and wondered, "Did I really just knock him out with a punch?"

Equally surprised by the distinct lack of quirk usage in the fight, many other people were at a loss for words. Nemuri quickly regained her composure and smiled as she announced, "The winner of the eighth match is Uraraka Ochako!"

As Ochako bowed to the cheering crowd before leaving the stage, she wondered why her punch had knocked out Yousetsu. True, she had been training with Izuku and Wankuro who had absurdly high physical abilities for the past few weeks but surely her body had not gotten that much stronger, had it?

Little did she realise that her uppercut had almost broken Yousetsu's jaw.

**\--The first match of the second round…--**

Izuku, who had to leave Wankuro and Tsuyu behind to take part in the match with Shouto, encountered Enji while on his way to the stage. Recalling what Shouto had said about his family circumstances, Izuku frowned at Enji and cautiously asked, "What are you doing here, Endeavour?"

"I watched your fight just now. You have a wonderful quick which is rather similar to All Might's," said Enji who then added, "Your stepsister is also very strong."

"Is that all you wish to tell me?" asked Izuku who then quickly walked past Enji and said, "Sorry, but I need to get going."

As Izuku walked past Enji, the pro-hero said, "It is Shouto's duty to surpass All Might. I suggest that you and your stepsister don't do anything as disgraceful as allow him to win with only his ice." Izuku's hands clenched into fists as Enji continued to speak, "That is all I wanted to say."

Angered by Enji's cold words, Izuku said, "Wan-chan is not a tool for the League of Villains."

Surprised, Enji asked, "What does that have to do with…"

Izuku glared at Enji over his shoulder and said, "And Todoroki-san is not your tool either, Endeavour."

Enji's eyes narrowed in anger towards the boy who dared to talk back to him so disrespectfully but did nothing as Izuku went off to take part in his match with Shouto.

**\--A few minutes later…--**

Izuku stood on the stage while facing Shouto. Before starting the match, Izuku said, "Todoroki-san, before we start, I just want to tell you that I met your father along the way." He had a deadpan expression on his face as he added, "It wasn't a pleasant encounter."

Surprised by Izuku's statement, Shouto had to ask, "He told you to make me use my fire, didn't he?"

"Pretty much," confirmed Izuku who then asked, "That man aside though, have you given any thought about what we discussed earlier, Todoroki-san?"

Realising that Izuku ultimately meant well, Shouto sighed and admitted, "Not really. The idea of giving in to doing what he wants me to do…"

"Feels wrong, I get it. I had to put up with Katsuki telling me what I can never be for over a decade," replied Izuku.

Shouto nodded and then assumed his fighting stance as he spoke to Izuku, "Regardless, I will defeat you, Midoriya."

Izuku assumed his own fighting stance and said, "I have no intention of losing either, Todoroki-san."

A tense moment of silence passed before Nemuri cracked her whip and yelled, "Start!"

Shouto created a wave of ice in an attempt to freeze Izuku into place. Activating 8% of One For All, Izuku quickly leapt out of the way. However, Shouto anticipated Izuku's move and quickly made another wave of ice which moved even faster than the previous one. Unable to dodge to the side, Izuku activated 20% of One For All and leapt into the air.

While Izuku was in mid-air, he saw Shouto running up the second wave of ice towards him. Acting quickly, he flicked his finger at 20% of One For All, forcing Shouto to stop so that he could create a wall of ice to block the incoming shock wave.

As soon as Izuku landed onto the ground, Shouto leapt off the ramp-like ice formation so that he could land next to him and then restrain him with his ice. Realising what Shouto was about to do, Izuku quickly backed away and flicked both fingers at him, thus forcing him to block the attack with another wall of ice. Izuku then used a move which he had learnt from watching Wakuro use her elongated claws to attack.

Izuku assumed a samurai sword-drawing stance and then dashed forward. He swung his right arm diagonally to do an upward knife-hand strike while yelling, "Missouri Smash!" The ice wall broke into two pieces as though it had been cut by a blade.

Shouto swore as he was forced to retreat from the attack which was responsible for breaking his ice wall apart during the preliminary event. Refusing to let up the assault, Izuku quickly raised his left hand and flicked his finger, creating a shock wave which hit Shouto's stomach, knocking the air out of him as a result.

Gritting his teeth, Shouto created another wave of ice which forced Izuku to leap up into the air again. Shouto could feel the right side of his body slowing down and being coated with frost due to overusing the ice side of his quirk. He knew that he could use his fire side to warm up his body but he was still bound to the idea that using that side would make him no different from his father who had abused him and his mother.

Izuku noticed Shouto's state and realised that he could attack him with a barrage of 20% Delaware Smashes. As he got ready to flick all of his fingers on both hands, Izuku yelled, "Your fire is not his! It's yours and yours alone!"

Shouto, who was already aware of the limitations of using only his ice side and how Wankuro still moved forward in spite of having quirks which she unwillingly received from the League of Villains, recalled a forgotten memory as Izuku's eight shock waves flew towards him. It was a memory of himself wanting to be like All Might who had explained the importance of self-recognition. He also recalled his mother's kind voice when she comforted him and lovingly said, "You don't have to be a prisoner of your bloodline. It's okay for you to become who you want to be." His eves widened and were filled with tears as he recalled the memory and flames started to burn around his left side.

Suddenly, a blazing inferno erupted, melting the ice and creating a blast of hot air which blocked the eight shock waves and knocked Izuku back. Barely able to avoid getting knocked out of the ring, Izuku stared at the blazing inferno while Shouto growled, "Even though you want to win… To help your enemy… Which one of us is really screwing around? I too… want to be a hero…!"

Although Izuku knew that he was probably going to lose the match, he could not help but smile as he realised that Shouto had finally started to overcome the agony of his past. They both ignored Enji's ecstatic yells as Izuku had to say his thoughts about Shouto's fire, "Incredible…!"

"What are you smiling about?" asked Shouto who then added, "You could have won the match if I never used my fire."

"Maybe so, but honestly, winning that way would have been meaningless," replied Izuku.

"Then don't blame me for what happens next," said Shouto as he created a massive wave of ice on par with the one he used to defeat Hanta earlier.

Grinning in spite of facing possible defeat, Izuku leapt into the air to avoid the wave of ice and ran on it with the intention of getting as close to Shouto as possible. When Shouto started to use his fire side, Izuku was forced to leap off the rapidly melting ice formation. Shouto then created a blast for flame which combined with the rapidly expanding hot air to create a powerful shock wave, thus forcing Izuku to flick both middle fingers at 100% of One For All. In spite of his efforts, Izuku was knocked out by the unexpectedly powerful shock wave and was thrown into the air. Fearing for Izuku's safety, Shouto yelled out his name in panic when he and everyone else to was watching the match realised something was off.

Izuku wasn't falling down. In fact, he was floating in mid-air. Staring at the floating boy, Shouto had to wonder, "What's going on?"

**\--Meanwhile, in a seemingly empty void…--**

"Hey there… can you hear me…?"

Izuku stirred and his eyes opened slowly in response to hearing an unfamiliar feminine voice. As his eyes started to focus and his consciousness returned, he realised that he was resting his head on the thighs of a well-built yet slender and beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure. Embarrassed, Izuku quickly got up and bowed to her as he apologised, "I-I'm so sorry!"

Amused by his reaction, the woman who had black hair and sharp, intelligent grey eyes smiled at him and said, "That's all right. We honestly thought that it would take a while longer before you can meet any of us."

Confused, Izuku asked, "Us?"

The woman nodded and stood up before introducing myself, "My name is Shimura Nana, the seventh holder of One For All."

Realisation struck Izuku like a ton of bricks as he exclaimed, "Wait, you're THE Shimura Nana, as in All Might's predecessor and teacher?!"

Nana grinned at Izuku and confirmed, "The one and only."

"But why are you here and… where are we?" asked Izuku who finally realised that they were in a seemingly empty dark void.

"This place, to put it simply, is your mind scape."

Izuku turned his attention to the person who answered his question and saw a thin and sickly man with white hair and pale eyes. Curious, Izuku politely spoke to him, "You said that this place is my mind scape. Does that mean that I'm inside my own mind now?"

The sickly man nodded and explained, "You were thrown pretty high into the air and got knocked out by the blast. In an attempt to save you from falling, Shimura-san forced her quirk to manifest through One For All. In doing so, she connected you to the rest of us."

Having a better understanding of the situation, and remembering the feeling of getting blasted high into the air before falling unconscious, Izuku nodded at the man before he turned his attention to Nana and thanked her, "Thank you, Shimura-san."

Nana smiled at Izuku and replied, "It's the least I can do to help out Toshinori's successor." Her smile turned into a grin as she added, "Also, I have to say, he couldn't have chosen a better person to take his place."

Izuku smiled gratefully in return before he turned his attention to the sickly man and asked, "So, who are you by the way?"

"I'm the first holder of One For All, the younger brother of All For One," replied the sickly man.

Somehow not surprised by the revelation, considering the First Holder's sickly state, Izuku asked, "So, where are the others?"

The First Holder smiled as he explained, "You'll see them soon enough, Midoriya Izuku. For now though, you have a match to win and a new quirk to learn."

Suddenly recalling the fact that Nana had somehow forced her quirk to manifest through One For All, Izuku had to ask her, "What's you quirk by the way, Shimura-san? Also, what does he mean by learning a new quirk?"

Nana grinned and explained, "My quirk's Float. It basically allows me to float in mid-air and can be activated by having a strong desire to be afloat. To get back down to Earth, and stay grounded, all you have to do is stop wishing to be afloat. As for learning a new quirk, well, from here on out, you're going to manifest six different quirks starting with mine."

Shocked, Izuku had to ask, "Six different quirks as in the quirks of the previous users of One For All? But how's that even possible?"

"The quirk factors of the previous users merged with the core of One For All. It's usually a tiny core but it has been expanding rapidly lately," explained the First Holder who then added, "Basically, One For All itself is growing and evolving."

Suddenly, both the first Holder and Nana started disintegrating. Shocked, Izuku yelled, "W-what's going on?!"

Unperturbed by the fact that he was disintegrating, the First Holder said, "It seems that we're on a time limit here. Well, it can't be helped since you can only safely use less than 25% of One For All after all."

Nana smiled at Izuku and said, "Remember, discipline yourself and master our quirks. You're not alone and you'll be the one to complete One For All!"

It was at that moment when Izuku could have sworn that he saw the other past users of One For All before a bright white light engulfed his vision…

**\--Back in the real world…--**

A moment of stunned silence passed as people tried to understand what they were seeing. While there was no denying that Izuku was floating in mid-air while unconscious, almost none of them knew how it was happening. All except one man named Toshinori who thought, "Is he… using Master's quirk somehow?"

Although Inko was shocked as well, she noticed that Toshinori seemed to have at least some idea as to what was happening to Izuku. She made a mental note to get some answers from him as soon as possible.

Suddenly, Izuku opened his eyes and then closed them shut again as he groaned in pain. Considering the hot blast that had send him flying into the air, it was no wonder why his body felt like it had just been run over by a truck. Izuku slowly flexed his arms and legs, wincing in pain as his body protested against any further physical activity. In spite of the battered state of his body which included two broken middle fingers, in addition to suddenly having a whole new quirk to learn while floating in mid-air, Izuku smiled as he knew that he could still fight and had every intention to finish the match.

Quickly realising that all he could do was float upwards or descend downwards, Izuku thought, "The ability to float is certainly useful to get out of danger but it doesn't exactly allow me to move around unless…" Calling forth 20% of One For All, Izuku quickly curled himself into a ball and then kicked upwards so that he could quickly descend upon Shouto like a speeding bullet.

Shocked at the sight of the incoming human projectile, Shouto quickly created a wave of ice to block him. Realising that hurtling himself towards Shouto who could use ranged attacks was a mistake, Izuku panicked and spun around so that he could avoid the wave of ice. He then somersaulted and ran along the growing ice formation before he leapt off the ice and landed onto his feet on the ground.

Shouto saw Izuku and quickly created a wave of fire to defeat him. Izuku quickly leapt into the air and spun in mid-air as he as he swung his right arm to do a knife-hand strike while ignoring the pain from his right middle finger. The resulting shock wave from the knife-hand strike hit Shouto as though a wooden sword had hit him on the left shoulder. Izuku then flicked his unbroken left fingers to shoot a trio of shock waves at Shouto.

Quickly creating a wall of ice to block the three shock waves, Shouto swore as he knew that his left shoulder was dislocated if not broken. He braced himself for another frontal attack when Izuku suddenly appeared on his left side. Shocked by the unexpected manoeuvre, Shouto realised that Izuku could use his new-found ability to hover slightly above the ground and then kick off the said ground to "slide" quickly yet silently. Izuku spun around to gain momentum and to curve the trajectory of his "sliding" before he punched Shouto in the stomach with his right fist, knocking the air out of him in the process.

As Shouto struggled to stay conscious, he stared at Izuku and asked, "Did you… really just… manifest other quirk…?"

Izuku grinned sheepishly and replied, "Basically, yes."

Although frustrated by his defeat, especially the fact that Izuku had somehow manifested another quirk as though he was a character from a pre-quirk comic or manga, Shouto smiled he thought, "Well, there are certainly worse ways to lose." Shouto's last thought before he allowed himself to close his eyes and fall unconscious was, "Also… there's someone I really need to talk to before I can truly start to move on…"

Realising that Shouto could no longer fight, Izuku carefully slung Shouto's right arm over his shoulder. He then turned his attention to Nemuri who, much like everyone else, was shocked by the sudden manifestation of his new quirk. Once Nemuri realised that Shouto had passed out, she quickly announced, Midoriya Izuku is the winner of this match!"

As if spurred to action by Nemuri's announcement, the spectators cheered uproariously as they had just witnessed a truly amazing match between the son of Endeavour and a boy who was truly remarkable…

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain run-down hero agency office…--**

A short elderly man with short spiky grey hair and a beard named Torino Sorahiko stared at the screen which a shocked expression on his face. Also known as the pro-hero, Gran Torino, Sorahiko was so shocked by the sight of Izuku's ability to float that he did not even notice the red bean paste which was leaking from his half-eaten taiyaki.

"Nana's quirk… How…?" thought Sorahiko who knew that Toshinori had already passed on his quirk to a first year student from U.A. High School. Given Sorahiko's close friendship with Nana back when she was still alive, his shock was rather understandable.

When Sorahiko got over his state of shock, he decided to call Toshinori to "ask" for details as soon as he could. He was also going to "offer" his services to mentor Izuku.

**\--At a different hero agency office…--**

A tall and lean yet muscular man with sharp elongated features, shiny dark-green hair with three yellow streaks, yellow eyebrows and stern-looking yellow eyes named Sasaki Mirai was gaping in shock. Also known as the pro-hero, Sir Nighteye, Mirai used to be Toshinori's sidekick until they had a fall out after the latter's battle with a certain villain known as All For One.

As Toshinori's former sidekick, he knew about Toshinori's quirk and who his predecessor was. Being a very smart man, he quickly realised that Izuku was Toshinori's chosen successor. Although willing to admit that Izuku was doing rather well for someone who was in his first year of high school, Mirai still felt that a certain third-year student from U.A. High School, Mirio, would have been a better choice to succeed Toshinori's place as a bearer of One For All. What Mirai did not expect was Izuku being able to somehow float like Toshinori's predecessor, Nana.

Not surprisingly, he decided to call Toshinori to "ask" for answers as soon as he could. He was also interested to "train" the boy to make sure that he was truly worthy for Toshinori's quirk.

**\--In a certain hideout…--**

Tomura, whose neck was bandaged due to injuring himself earlier, was scratching at the bandages in agitation after seeing Izuku win his match with Shouto. "That bastard… he's got to be using some kind of cheat code! Who the hell suddenly gains a new quirk like that?!"

All For One, who was also "observing" the match, was displeased by the turn of events as he realised that Toshinori's successor had become even stronger than before. Combined with having Wankuro as an enemy, All For One knew that he would have to do something about the situation.

"Kurogiri, find the hero killer, Stain. I want him to join Tomura's League of Villains," said All For One

"As you wish, master," replied Kurogiri who bowed before creating a warp gate to make his exit.

After Kurogiri had left the hideout, All For One made a mental note to contact a certain doctor named Daruma to accelerate his research.

**\--In a certain artificial island called I-Island…--**

David Shield, a tall man with an average build, wrinkles on his forehead, tear troughs under his sky-blue eyes, short unruly honey-blond hair and a small goatee on his chin was amazed by Izuku's match with Shouto. Much like Mirai, he was Toshinori's former sidekick and was in fact responsible for creating his former and current hero suits. He was already deeply moved by Izuku's inspiring speech during the students' pledge and, after seeing him in action, was convinced that Izuku could become a great hero on par with Toshinori.

Although David did not know about Toshinori's quirk, he knew that Toshinori had been weakening for years due to his injuries after fighting against All For One. As such, he planned to invite both Toshinori and Izuku to I-Island so that he could have a word with them. Who knows, perhaps his "plan" to help Toshinori might not even be needed.

David's daughter, a full-figured and attractive girl with a round face, wavy blond hair and aqua-blue eyes stared at the television broadcast with open admiration towards Izuku. Known as Melissa Shield, she was planning to invite Izuku to the upcoming I-Island Expo event and could not help but blush as she found Izuku rather handsome.

It should be noted that Melissa was not the only one to find Izuku interesting as both a student of U.A. High School but also as a young man. Even pro-heroines such as Mount Lady, Miruko, Ryuukuu, Mandalay, Pixie Bob and Ragdoll were becoming interested in him.

**\--Back at the U.A. Sports Festival Stadium…--**

Ochako felt a chill down down a spine and a sudden strong desire to hold Izuku possessively in her arms as she thought, "Why do I get the feeling that I'll be facing a lot of competition after this?"

Tsuyu also felt a chill run down her spine and had a similar thought as Ochako while Wankuro, who had calmed down, was blissfully unaware that a lot more girls and women were becoming interested in Izuku.

**\--At a separate part of the stadium…--**

Izuku, who was healed after sending Shouto to Chiyo's infirmary, also felt a chill run down his spine as he thought, "Why do I get the feeling that a LOT of trouble will be heading my way soon…?"

**\--End Chapter--**

**…**

**\--Start of Omake…--**

This incident happened a few days before the U.A. Sports Festival.

"All right, everyone. As usual, you will all be training your quirks and physical abilities to prepare yourselves for the upcoming sports festival," said Shouta who then added, "Needless to say, sparring is allowed provided that you get permission from me first and spar under my supervision. Also, do remember that this will be the last day of mandatory intense training as you all need to take it easy for at least a few days to recover and be ready for the big event."

Class 1A responded in affirmative before they started their training. Izuku and Tenya decided to have a race around the training field while Wankuro agreed to train with Eijirou by forcing him to make his body hard enough to withstand her powerful blows. Although Izuku could run faster than Tenya, doing so required using about 10% of One For All which caused his legs to feel pain so he settled to using 8% of One For All so that he could push his upper limits without hurting himself too much. Besides, Izuku knew that Tenya was still not very good at making sharp turns. As for Eijirou, he still suffered damage from Wankuro's blows but he was betting better at re-hardening himself and was on the verge of achieving a greater level of hardness which he would later name his Unbreakable Form.

Ochako, who decided to strengthen her body so that she could physically keep up with Izuku and Wankuro somehow, was doing body-building exercises. She was also planning to do some close quarter combat training with Izuku. It should be noted that Ochako was not the only one who decided to do physical training together quirk training as a number of other students were also doing body-building exercises. One of them was Fumikage who knew that he should not be overly reliant on Dark Shadow even though he had recently learnt how to don the quirk as though it was a suit of armour to counter Wankuro's fighting abilities.

Tsuyu busy punching and kicking a sand bag while Momo was training with various weapons including staffs, batons, shields, tonfas and even a blunt versions of katanas and nagatinas. Much like Fumikage, they learnt that they should not be too reliant on their quirks no matter how useful they were.

As for why the students of Class 1A were focusing on both physical training and quirk training, one of the reasons was because Izuku had told them about how he trained himself so that he could somehow fight an enemy even while essentially quirkless. Also, Wankuro's overwhelmingly strong abilities made them fully realise just how important it was to be able to do more than just use their quirks properly when facing a strong opponent.

Although Shouta would not openly admit it, he was pleased with his students' dedication to better themselves in as many ways as possible. Suddenly, he heard a shrill cry and turned his attention to Minoru who was running away from Wankuro who was in her wolf form. Shouta raised an eyebrow as Wankuro pinned Minoru down and then bit onto his head as though it was a chew toy to carry around and asked, "What did you do this time, Mineta?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Minoru who was desperately holding onto Wankuro's lower jaw so that his body would not hand by his neck. When he looked at Shouta's unimpressed stare, Minoru sighed and admitted, "Okay, I was staring at the girls at every chance I've got and they told Midori-chan to bite my head when they found out." Minoru then argued, "But can you blame me?! The girls have gotten even sexier in their gym clothes than before lately and almost EVERYONE'S been noticing it!"

Although Shouta did not want to admit it, he knew that Minoru had a point. The girls were certainly becoming more attractive and almost all of the boys, including Izuku, had noticed it. So far, the only boy who truly did not notice was Katsuki and that was mostly because he did not even bother to notice them. That said, Shouta knew that Minoru was a pervert whose stares were anything but innocent.

"Their physiques have certainly improved but that does not justify you leering at them to the point of making them uncomfortable," said Shouta who then turned his attention to Wankuro and said, "Wankuro, I have some special training for you." Wankuro's tail wagged excitedly as she listened attentively to Shouta's instructions, "I want you to run around the gym three times as fast as you can while carrying Mineta without accidentally injuring him. That way, you will learn how to move quickly while rescuing someone in your wolf form."

Minoru, who knew how fast Wankuro could run, paled in horror right before she started running around the gym three times as fast as she could. Minoru screamed in panicked dismay like a little girl and could have sworn that he saw his life flash before his eyes throughout the run.

Shouta smirked at Wankuro's departing form and thought, "Good girl."

**\--End of Omake--**

**Author's Notes:**

I will confess, I had fun writing down the dialogue for Ibara and Fumikage.

Also, I hope that everyone appreciates the twist of this chapter. For the sake of pacing, I decided to end the chapter after Izuku's fight with Shouto and continue on from there in the next chapter.

As for the omake I just had to write a scene of Wankuro biting onto Minoru's head and carrying him around like a chew toy. Minoru's a fun character to use as a comedic butt monkey.

The next chapter will conclude the sports festival arc and I will continue writing my other two stories.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	6. Chapter 5

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 5: Sports Festival Part 3**

After repairing the damaged concrete platform, the second match of the second round took place. Unfortunately for Kouji, his opponent was Juuzou and Kouji's ability to command animals was useless against him. That was not to say that Kouji did not at least try to win as he quickly commanded a flock of birds to lift him up from the softened concrete platform. However, given Kouji's heavy frame and Juuzou's ability to swim through the softened concrete so that he could pull the other boy in, the former did not have a chance to even escape let alone fight back. As a result, Kouji quickly surrendered and Juuzou was able to continue to the next round.

Just like before, Neito wanted to gloat to Class 1A. However, unlike before, he took a quick look around to make sure that Wankuro was nowhere nearby. He liked his face the way it was after all. Itsuka noticed Neito's behaviour and managed to knock him out with a chop on the back of his head before he could make a nuisance of himself again.

**\--The third match of the second round…--**

Although Eijirou was a resilient opponent and his quirk allowed him to easily tear through the vines, he could not stop Ibara's detachable vines from regrowing no matter how many times he tore at them with his bare hands and even his teeth. In the end, Eijirou lost due to exhausting himself while struggling against Ibara's vines.

It should be noted that Eijirou wished that Ibara's bitter-tasting vines did not taste so bad. He was quite certain that the bitter after-taste would remain in his mouth for the whole day at least.

A tall wide-set man with a muscular build, a few visible scars on his left cheek and the left side of his neck, short spiky pale-grey hair, thin eyes and two prominent lower canines named Kan Sekijirou smirked at the results of the match thus far. As both the home room teacher of Class 1B and the pro-hero, Vlad King, Sekijirou was proud of his students for being able to prove their worth to the world in spite of facing incredible odds from Class 1A.

**\--The fourth match of the second round…**\--

Ochako and Wankuro left for the stage together and were soon facing each other. Wakuro, who had thankfully recovered, was dressed in yet another spare gym uniform.

In truth, Wankuro was allowed to wear a set of clothes which was both fire-resistant and stretchable to accommodate her two abilities to create fire and transform into a wolf. However, she hated the feeling of wearing clothes while in her wolf form and she was uneasy around certain smells which reminded her of her time as a prisoner and test subject of the League of Villains. These smells included the smell of medicines and the smell of fire-retardant materials. Thankfully, Momo was available to help create spare clothes for Wankuro and Wankuro's hero-suit was already in development and would soon be completed.

Objectively speaking, Ochako knew that she had no chance of defeating Wankuro unless she could somehow negate her gravity and send her flying away. The trouble was that Wankuro already knew how her quirk worked and she was more than agile enough to avoid getting touched by her hands. In spite of the fact that her chances of winning were slim to none, even if Wankuro decided to hold back, Ochako was determined to at least strive for victory as hard as she could.

When Nemuri started the game with a crack of her whip, Ochako dashed forward to touch Wankuro. However, Wankuro easily dodged the attack and breathed out a small fireball to drive Ochako back. Forced to back away from the small fireball, Ochako quickly stepped aside and then charged forward again with the intention of stunning Wankuro with a punch to the face or gut. Wankuro leapt over Ochako and landed behind her before kicking her upper back with a back kick. Grunting in pain, Ochako fell down but quickly recovered and rolled away before Wankuro could pin her down with a move known as "Doggy Pile". As Wankuro belly-flopped onto the hard concrete floor, Ochako tried to touch Wankuro to negate her gravity. However, Wankuro quickly rolled away and soon got back on her feet with a grin on her face. Ochako grinned in return as she understood Wankuro's intentions.

"Say, Wankuro's holding back, isn't she?" asked Hizashi.

Shouta nodded and explained, "She's holding back to not only avoid harming Uraraka too badly but also to help her push her limits. She has done that a number of times with her classmates during training."

"So she's not interested in winning?" asked Hizashi.

"Oh, she wants to win all right. She just wants to have a good fight with a close friend while she's at it," replied Shouta.

"Huh, makes sense," said Hizashi who continued to watch the match with interest.

Ochako, who was focused on trying to beat Wankuro somehow, circled around her carefully to find an opening. She was not surprised to find none as Wankuro did not lower her guard in spite of having fun as indicated by her wagging tail and her toothy grin. Since Ochako wanted to win, and she had learnt from both Wankuro and Izuku that dirty tricks could be useful in defeating more difficult opponents, she decided to try tricking Wankuro by pointing behind her and yelling, "What's that?!"

Surprised, Wankuro turned around with her ears twitching. Understandably, many people slapped their hands onto their faces due to being exasperated by Wankuro's childish gullibility.

Taking advantage of Wankuro's distracted state, Ochako quickly rushed forward to touch Wankuro and make her weightless. However, as Ochako was about to touch her, Wankuro suddenly grabbed her outstretched right hand. Ochako panicked and tried to touch her with her left hand but Wankuro quickly grabbed her other hand before she could do so. In desperation, Ochako tried to kick Wankuro between the legs but Wankuro used her bushy tail to protect herself by putting it between her legs and letting it absorb the impact from the kick.

Realising that she had been caught, Ochako started to sweat bullets as Wankuro grinned at her in an almost predatory manner. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she shook her head and begged, "Please… not on live television!"

Ignoring Ochako's pleas, Wankuro opened her mouth wide and proceeded to nibble her neck like an oversized hamster. Ochako's legs felt like jelly due to the stimulation from Wankuro's pleasant nibbling and she was soon pinned down. While many people were embarrassed to see such as sight, Nemuri was squealing in delight as she approved of Wankuro's method to take down Ochako. Thankfully, most of them understood that Wankuro was currently too innocent to realise just how indecent her nibbling could actually be.

Needless to say, Wankuro won the match and Ochako was terribly embarrassed by the way she lost in spite of her impressive efforts to win. The fact that Ochako was clearly struggling to stop herself from moaning only embarrassed her further as she curled up into a ball with her face hidden behind her fists.

**\--The first match of the third round…--**

Although Izuku had been healed, he was still exhausted from both his last fight and the healing process which had sapped his physical energy. As such, he was thinking of a way to conserve his strength as he approached the concrete platform. By the time he was facing Juuzou, Izuku had a plan that could work.

As soon as the match started with a crack of Nemuri's whip, Izuku quickly leapt into the air before Juuzou could make him sink. Since Izuku was still not completely used to his newly-manifested quirk, he had to concentrate to make himself float. Once he started floating, he scanned the platform and realised that Juuzou had hidden himself inside of it.

Having already anticipated such a move, Izuku slowly lowered himself with his legs bent. Once Izuku was close to the floor and confirmed that it was still soft with a gentle tap of his foot, he started to kick it. Due to the strength of his kicks at 20% of One For All, a lot of softened concrete was kicked out of the ring. Izuku smiled at the result and proceeded to kick as much of the concrete, regardless of softness, out of the ring as he could while keeping an eye out for Juuzou.

Driven to desperation by Izuku's strategy, Juuzou leapt out of the softened concrete behind Izuku and tried to drag him down. However, Izuku reacted quickly thanks to sparring with Wakuro who would often attack him from behind to pin him down and lie on top of him like a rug. Acting on instinct, Izuku quickly elbowed Juuzou's stomach with enough force to break his ribs and send him flying our of the ring.

Horror dawned upon Izuku as he realised that he had harmed Juuzou who, unlike Wankuro, was not exceptionally tough. As such, he panicked and quickly rushed him to the infirmary before Nemuri could even announce him as the winner.

A moment of awkward silence passed before Nemuri said, "Midoriya Izuku wins this round on the grounds of knocking Honenuki Juuzou out of the ring before rushing him to the infirmary."

On a side note, Chiyo was glad that Izuku had brought Juuzou to to her to be treated quickly as he had internal injuries. However, she was also angry with Izuku who was the reason why Juuzou was injured in the first place and made sure to thwack him on the head with her cane to remind him to be more careful next time.

**\--The second match of the third round…--**

Ibara glared at Wankuro as she spoke to her, "I hope that you're prepared to repent for your sins."

Wankuro tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Repent for sins?"

Remembering Wakuro's undereducated state, Ibara sighed and explained, "It means making up for bad things."

Wankuro frowned and asked, "What bad thing? What I do?"

Realising that Wankuro was actually taking her words seriously, Ibara struggled to respond, "Well…" As she gazed into Wankuro's innocent eyes which were clouded with doubt and worry, she sighed and admitted, "It's just my way of saying that I will win this match to further my religious goals."

"Further religious goals?" asked Wankuro who seemed thoroughly confused.

Ibara was starting to get a headache as she replied, "Just… understand that the way I speak might be different from others because of my religion."

"What's religion?" asked Wankuro.

"It's basically a system of belief in a higher power. In my case, my religion is Christianity," explained Ibara.

Wankuro asked innocently, "Christians talk funny?" Quite a few people, including Nemuri, found Wankuro's response amusing if not hilarious.

Ibara slapped her hand onto her face as she muttered, "Oh, Lord in Heaven, please give me the strength and patience to guide this obviously oblivious lamb to salvation!"

Nemuri was still snickering as she got ready to crack her whip to start the game, "Well, enough banter. Get ready… and start!"

As soon as Nemuri cracked her whip, Ibara quickly tried to restrain Wankuro with her vines so that she could throw her out of the ring. However, Wankuro easily countered her attack by slicing her vines apart with flaming elongated claws. Wankuro then rushed forward to defeat Ibara. In spite of realising that her vines were basically useless against Wankuro's flaming claws, Ibara was still determined to win. As such, she grew even more vines so that she could create a wall of vines to block Wankuro's vision while using her remaining vines to escape.

As Ibara tried to escape, Wankuro suddenly appeared in front to her. Her eyes widened in panic and she tried to attack Wankuro with her vines. However, the dog-like girl easily sliced her vines into pieces before doing a head-butt on Ibara's own head. Ibara was barely able to lessen the blow by coiling some vines around her forehead but she was still stunned by the attack. While Ibara was struggling to remain standing, Wankuro quickly kicked her in the stomach to knock her down.

Unable to continue fighting due to both blows, and realising that she was completely outclassed, Ibara lay down in defeat out while thinking, "Lord in Heaven, please forgive me for my weakness in body and spirit…"

Ibara was about to close her eyes when she felt something poking her right cheek. She turned her attention to Wankuro who was staring at her curiously while asking, "Why you stopping. You hurt bad?"

Ibara sighed and replied, "No, but I realise that I have little chance to defeat you."

Wankuro frowned and argued, "Ochako-chan tried hard. Izu-chan will too. You should too."

Ibara chuckled at Wankuro's attempt to encourage her to continue fighting and said, "Unfortunately, my quirk is my main method to fight and defend myself. With your hellish flames and claws, my quirk is basically useless."

"Then train. Get strong," said Wankuro who then grinned and offered, "I can help."

Surprised by the offer, Ibara nevertheless smiled and graciously accepted it, "Thank you, Little Lamb." Needless to say, Wankuro had won the match.

Although Vlad was a bit unhappy that none of his students had made it to the finals, he was pleased to see them realise their current limits and become determined to overcome the said limits. The growing camaraderie between some of the students from Class 1B with Class 1A was an unexpected but welcome bonus. Indeed, he was certain that his students would benefit from positive interactions with Class 1A.

**\--The final match…--**

"It's finally the last battle of the U.A. Sports Festival!" announced Hizashi who then added, "The top of the first years will be decided in this match between two childhood friends!" The two finalists of the sports festival, Izuku and Wankuro, approached each other while Hizashi introduced them.

Every spectator in the stadium, including the teachers of U.A. High School and Izuku's classmates, watched the two of them with bated breaths. Regardless of who would win the match, there was little doubt that the next fight was going to be incredible somehow.

Before the match started, Izuku spoke to Wankuro, "Wan-chan, you have been an inspiration to me from the moment I saw you stand up to those kids who were using their quirks to bully others. Even when we got separated and I thought that I would never see you again, I still wanted to be like you, to be someone strong who never gives up in doing what is right." He smiled self-depreciatingly and said, "For a time, I honestly thought that I was reaching to your level before we suddenly found each other again back at the USJ. I know that you didn't ask for all of those quirks that you now hold, but seeing you so strong makes me want to strive even harder so that I can one day stand by your side and maybe even protect you properly this time." He assumed a fighting stance as he smiled at her and concluded, "That's why I will do the very best I can to win, even against you, Wan-chan."

Touched by Izuku's words, Wankuro replied, "You saved me. People hurt me. I remember you. Your kindness. Your smile. Our friendship. Our happy moments." Her eyes were wet with tears as she continued to speak. "You're already there. You're my hero."

Shocked by Wankuro's admission, tears filled Izuku's eyes as he watched her assume her own fighting stance. He blinked his tears away as he smiled with the determination to defeat his childhood friend. Wankuro smiled in return as crimson flames started to burn around her eyes and evaporate her tears.

Nervousness and excitement filled the air as everyone waited for the match to start. The tension was almost unbearable when Nemuri cracked her while and yelled, "Start!"

Wankuro suddenly dashed forward to attack Izuku. Barely able to see the incoming attack, Izuku quickly jumped backwards into the air and flicked his fingers at her. Quickly dodging the barrage of shock waves, Wankuro breathed out a large fireball that flew towards Izuku. More used to using his new quirk than previously, Izuku did a palm strike with 20% of One For All so that he could propel himself to the left while deactivating his floating ability to descend quickly.

Upon realising that Izuku was going to land onto the ground, Wankuro ran towards him with the intention of punching him with her flaming fists. However, just before Izuku touched the ground, he suddenly started to hover above it. Using his current momentum to his advantage, he quickly spun around to not only avoid Wankuro's incoming attack but also deliver a spinning heel kick to the back of her head with his right leg. Wankuro's eyes widened as she turned her upper body and barely blocked the heel kick with her right arm. She then stomped her left foot onto the ground to hold her ground and was about to grab onto Izuku's leg when he suddenly flicked his left ring finger at her face. Barely able to avoid the shock wave by swaying back, Wankuro missed her chance to restrain Izuku who quickly used 20% of One For All and the ability to float to quickly somersault backwards with just his left leg.

While Izuku was somersaulting in mid-air, Wankuro attempted to leap upwards to grapple him. Izuku quickly kicked with 20% of One For All to deliver a shock wave strong enough to push her back. As Wankuro rolled onto the ground to reduce the impact of her fall, Izuku deactivated his ability to float so that he could quickly descend. As soon as their feet were on the ground, they quickly dashed towards each other.

Suddenly, Izuku dodged to the left to avoid Wankuro's flaming punch and then kicked her right side with a flying kick. Wankuro grunted as she took the blow and was kicked across the ring. She accidentally ruined her shoes as the claws on her paw like hands and feet elongated so that she could not be kicked out of the ring. Her claws formed deep gashes on the floor as she stopped herself from moving any further. Determination and excited glee burned in her eyes as she took a deep breath in spite of her protesting ribs and breathed out a torrent of flames from her mouth.

Izuku, who wanted to keep the pressure on Wankuro after the successful kick, barely avoided the torrent of flames by sidestepping it with his floating ability activated. With his feet hovering just about the ground, Izuku spun around and then dashed forward in a manner not unlike a skater. Wankuro stopped breathing out fire and countered Izuku's incoming " skating punch" with her own punch. Izuku deactivated his floating ability so that he could stand his ground as he started to trade punches with Wankuro.

Trails of crimson flames and green electrical sparks scattered around them as their fists collided into one another in a struggle for dominance. Tensions among the spectators rose high as they watched the two childhood friends trade blows to the point of creating shock waves with each collision of fists. Katsuki, Shouto and Eijirou, who had seen All Might defeat the noumu which had a bird-like head at the USJ, realised that Izuku's fight with Wankuro was starting to resemble that particular fight.

Unable to bear the tension, Ochako stood up from her seat and yelled at the top of her voice, "You can do it! Deku! Midori-chan!"

Although surprised by her yell, many of her classmates soon smiled or grinned at her and then at one another before they also stood up and yelled in unison, "Plus Ultra!"

It did not take long for many of the remaining spectators, including students from Class 1B, the general course students and even some pro-heroes, to cheer for Izuku and Wankuro, "Plus Ultra!"

Wankuro, who was taller and had longer reach than Izuku, was able to punch him in the face thereby braking the stalemate. Stunned by the punch, Izuku was helpless as Wankuro proceeded to punch him multiple times with flaming punches which completely destroyed his shirt. In spite of the painful flaming blows, Izuku did not fall as he slammed one foot behind him so that he could flick his left ring finger at 100% of One For All. Wankuro was barely able to brace herself before a powerful shock wave slammed into her. As Wankuro struggled to keep standing, Izuku moved forward and punched her stomach with his right hand with 20% of One For All.

In spite of the pain, Wankuro quickly recovered and punched Izuku across the face with a left hook. Izuku barely avoided taking the full brunt of the punch and used his ability to float so that he could spin around in mid-air and deliver a spinning heel kick to the top of Wankuro's head. Somehow able to withstand the kick through sheer force of will and a very tough skull, Wankuro grabbed onto Izuku's leg and then started slamming him onto the ground. Izuku was barely able to shield his face with his arms before his body made contact with the ground. Even some of the more aggressive pro-heroes winced as Wankuro slammed Izuku around a few times before throwing him into the middle of the ring as though he was a hammer.

After Wakuro threw Izuku into the middle of the ring, she struggled to stay standing as the kick onto the top of her head had affected her sense balance in spite of her toughness and ability to recover from her injuries. Her eyes widened as she saw Izuku struggle to get back onto his feet.

Although Izuku was battered, bruised and even bleeding, he grinned as he assumed a fighting stance with the intention to win regardless of the odds against him. His legs wobbled under his own body weight as he tried to run towards Wankuro only to suddenly lose strength and fall down. Realising that his body had reached its limits, Izuku nevertheless tried to stand up until her heard Nana's gentle motherly voice inside his head, "That's enough, Izuku. You've done more than enough to prove yourself worthy as both a hero and a bearer of One For All. You can rest now." Calmed by Nana's voice which felt like a gentle embrace, Izuku shed tears as he allowed himself to surrender with a smile on his face.

Worried for Izuku, Wankuro stumbled towards Izuku while ignoring Midnight's announcement that she had won the match. Once she reached Izuku, she was relieved to see that he was still conscious and was smiling in spite of his defeat. She sat down beside him and said, "What a fight."

Izuku chuckled weakly and replied, "Yeah, it was." He then smiled at her adoringly and said, "I still have… a long way to go. I'm not giving up, Wan-chan."

Wankuro smiled lovingly at Izuku as she stroked his cheek tenderly and softly said, "I know, my love."

Izuku blinked at Wankuro's response and wondered if his ears were deceiving him as he slowly lost consciousness due to his injuries and exhaustion.

Nemuri, who had been approaching the pair after announcing that Wankuro was the winner, overheard what she had just said to Izuku and squealed in delight like an excited high school girl. She was so going to tell all of her friends what Wankuro had just said to Izuku.

**\--A short while later, in Chiyo's temporary infirmary…--**

A short elderly lady with a healing quirk named Chiyo glared at Izuku and Wankuro disapprovingly as she lectured them, "You two just don't know how to hold back, do you? You two have exhausted each other so much that I can barely your injuries, especially yours, Midoriya-kun."

Wankuro winced with her ears flattened against her head and her tail between her legs. Chiyo was one of the few people whom she did not dare to oppose so she meekly whimpered in response.

Izuku chuckled weakly as he replied, "Sorry, we just… wanted to prove ourselves."

Sighing at the two troublesome children, Chiyo said, "Look, I get that you both want to prove something to each another but do exercise some restraint next time. Your mother almost flooded the entire teachers' section of seats with her tears alone and I had to resort to intravenous (IV) therapy to make sure that she does not die of dehydration, from crying of all things." Both Izuku and Wankuro blushed in embarrassment as they realised that they owed Inko, as well as the teachers who were seated with her, an apology.

Just then Inko, Toshinori, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina, Momo, Tenya, Eijirou, Fumikage, Shouto and Minoru rushed into the infirmary. Tears trailed behind Inko as she rushed to hug Izuku and Wankuro together while saying, "Izuku, Wan-chan, I'm so proud of you two!"

Izuku and Wankuro smiled in return as they gently patted Inko who was sobbing into their shoulders.

Toshinori, who was in his skeletal true form, smiled at Izuku and Wakuro as he spoke to them, "Midoriya-shounen, Midoriya-Shoujo, I cannot even begin tell you two how proud your mother and I are of the both of you."

Not recognising the skeletal man, Ochako curiously asked him, "Um… who are you, sir?"

Unsurprised by the lack of recognition, since only a few people knew about his true form, Toshinori explained, "My name is Yagi Toshinori. I met Midoriya-shounen last year when he was busy cleaning up Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to not only train his body for the entrance exams but also to do a good deed at the same time. I was moved by his convictions to help others in any way he could and decided to help him train more effectively. I was also there when he first discovered that he actually had a quirk."

"So you're Midoriya-chan's personal trainer then, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

"In a manner of speaking," admitted Toshinori.

Tenya bowed respectfully to Toshinori and said, "Then it is a great privilege to finally meet you, Yagi-san!"

Eijirou grinned as he spoke to Toshinori, "Your training must have been something else to make Midoriya-aniki so manly."

Toshinori chuckled awkwardly as most of Izuku's achievements were actually due to the boy's own talents and convictions. True, Toshinori had helped Izuku and he was trying his best to improve himself as a teacher but he still had a long way to go before he could call himself a great teacher to both Izuku and, as All Might, the rest of Class 1A.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Midoriya-kun is the one who cleaned up that whole beach?" asked Mina whose eyes were wide in disbelief.

Chiyo sighed and said, "I know that you're all worried about those two and want to talk to them but they need to rest long enough to be presentable for the award ceremony." She then gently shooed Izuku's classmates out while saying, "You can see them both after the ceremony."

Although reluctant to leave, Izuku's classmates knew that Izuku and Wankuro needed to rest and left the infirmary without much fuss.

In truth, Toshinori and Chiyo had wanted to ask Izuku about the sudden development of his "new quirk" but they knew better than to force Inko to leave the two children alone. As such, they were content to wait for the next opportunity to question them while allowing Inko, Izuku and Wankuro to have their moment together as a family.

**\--A while later…--**

"All of the first years' events for this year's U.A. Sports Festival have been completed," announced Nemuri who had just returned to the field after excusing herself for a bit due to a minor "hero-suit crisis". Yes, she was that excited by the match between Izuku and Wankuro which was simply youthful.

Nemuri smiled as she continued to speak to the spectators and the other contestants, "We will now begin the award giving ceremony!"

The spectators cheered as three platforms emerged from the ground behind Nemuri. The cheering quickly stopped when everyone realised that Wankuro was not on the highest one which was labelled 'No.1' but was instead on the 'No.2' platform with Izuku. Many of the spectators became amused when they realised that Wankuro would rather stand on Izuku's platform so that she could hug him instead of standing on the highest platform by herself. Although Izuku was embarrassed, he was too tired to do anything to stop Wankuro from hugging him affectionately with her breasts firmly pressed against the back of his head. Standing on the lowest platform which was labelled 'No.3' were Ibara and Juuzou who had proven to the world that Class 1B was not to be trifled with.

Minoru pouted at Izuku as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "Midoriya, you lucky son of a gun!" Tsuyu lightly smacked the back of his head with her tongue to chastise him.

Ibara turned her attention to Wankuro and said, "Little Lamb, please let go of Midoriya-san. The way you're hugging him isn't exactly appropriate."

"Don't want to. Too comfy," answered Wankuro who had a happy smile on her face.

Juuzou, along with many of the students from Class 1A and Class 1B, chuckled at Wankuro's response while Ibara sighed and clasped her hands together to pray, "Oh, Lord in Heaven, please grant the Little Lamb the wisdom to understand the norms of your heavenly ways." She then recalled the fact that the press was currently taking pictures and video recordings of Wankuro hugging Izuku so she added, "Also, please give Midoriya-san the strength and will to stand tall in spite of his embarrassing situation."

Although amused by the sight of Wankuro hugging Izuku, and very tempted to tease the boy herself, Nemuri knew that the ceremony must proceed and thus announced, "Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will, of course, be by this man…"

A boisterous laugh could be heard and everyone excitedly realised that All Might had appeared. The No.1 pro-hero jumped off from the top of the stadium and easily landed safely in front of the three platforms.

However, the timing of the announcements was messed up as Nemuri and All Might spoke at the same time:

"Our very own hero, All Might!"

"I am here to present the medals!"

A moment of awkward silence passed before Nemuri sheepishly apologised to All Might, "Sorry for talking over you…!" She then presented four medals: two copper medals, one silver medal and one gold medal to him and said, "Now then, All Might, please present the medals starting with the two students at third place."

All Might nodded and took one copper medal so that he could place it around Ibara's neck. He smiled at her and said, "Congratulations, Shiozaki-shoujo. You have done well to get this far."

"You are too kind, All Might," replied Ibara who bowed respectfully to the pro-hero.

All Might placed a kind but firm hand onto her shoulder and said, "However, as you must have realised by now, you should not rely on only your quirk. You will face many kinds of opponents and difficulties in the future as both a student of this school and as a pro-heroine. Train yourself so that you will be better prepared to face them when the time comes."

Ibara smiled in return and said, "I have already considered my defeat as a blessing from the Lord as it has humbled me and made me aware of my own failings. Nevertheless, thank you for your advice, All Might."

All Might nodded at Ibara before he turned his attention to Juuzou to give him his copper medal. "Congratulations, Honenuki-shounen. You too have done well to make it this far."

Juuzou graciously accepted the medal and said, "Thank you, All Might."

"Do you feel frustrated by the fact you have lost to Midoriya-shounen?" asked All Might. Considering that Izuku had suddenly manifested Nana's quirk which was undeniably vital for defeating Juuzou, All Might was understandably concerned if the latter was frustrated about losing to the former.

Juuzou smiled bitterly and replied, "I'd be lying if I said no. Had Midoriya-san not suddenly manifested another quirk, I might have been able to get myself the silver medal instead." His eyes then became firm with determination as he continued to speak, "However, I know that obsessing over that fact will do nothing to change the reality of what has happened to me. I will move forward and improve myself so that I will not be helpless even against the likes of Midoriya-san."

All Might nodded in approval and then hugged Juuzou as he spoke, "Then I wish you the best, Honenuki-shounen."

After awarding the two bronze medals, All Might decided to just take both the silver and the gold medals at the same time before he approached Izuku and Wankuro. He smiled in an almost cheeky manner at the pair and rhetorically asked, "I am not interrupting anything, am I?"

Izuku sighed in resignation and asked, "The press and the internet will never let me live this down, will they?"

All Might laughed jovially and replied, "They might, after a few months at least." He then smiled proudly at the boy and said, "That aside, you have more than proven yourself to be worthy as a hero, Midoriya-shounen. Your speech when you gave that students' pledge was nothing short of truly inspiring and even I was deeply moved by it. As for your performance throughout the sports festival, you are most certainly full of surprises and determination. U.A. High School is truly blessed to have you as its student." As All Might placed the silver medal around Izuku's neck, he added, "Wear that medal with pride, my boy, for it is proof that you have achieved so much in this year alone." Tears of happiness and gratefulness welled up in Izuku's eyes as he wordlessly nodded in response.

After giving the silver medal to Izuku, All Might turned his attention to Wankuro who was still hugging the boy and said, "Midoriya-shoujo, as expected of someone who had been forced to become a weapon by the League of Villains, your abilities are nothing short of incredible. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I can defeat you unscathed. I am extremely glad that you've retained your sanity and goodness of heart in spite of all the pain and suffering you had to endure for years." As he placed the gold medal around her neck, he added, "Take this medal as proof that you are indeed a student of this school and that this is YOUR hero academia, Midoriya-shoujo." Wankuro had tears in her eyes as she smiled happily and nodded in response.

After giving the four students their respective medals, All Might turned around to face the other contestants and said, "I hereby present to you all the first year winners of this year! However, know that anyone could have ended up on these podiums. Compete with one another, improve one another and strive to ever greater heights! This sports festival is proof that a new generation of heroes is here!" He then struck a pose as he continued to speak, "Now then, let's all say this phrase one more time! Together now…"

Nearly everyone in the stadium yelled joyously, "PLUS ULTRA!"

**\--Later that evening…--**

"Good work everyone," said Shouta who then explained to Class 1A, "Due to the sports festival events continuing for both the second years and the third years, there will be no school for tomorrow or the day after. There's no doubt that pro-heroes who watched the sports festival will want to recruit you but we'll consolidate everything and announce it when you get back. So rest well and look forward to it."

"Yes sir!"

"Now then, all of you are excused and are free to return to the dorms," said Shouta who then narrowed his eyes as he turned his attention to Katsuki and added, "Except for you Bakugou. I need to have a private word with you."

Katsuki, who was already close to exploding in rage due to the events of the sports festival, clenched his fists as he wondered why Shouta wanted to have a word with him. As soon as the other students had left, Katsuki rudely asked, "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Do you understand why you were disqualified from the cavalry match?" asked Shouta.

"It's because they don't want me to kill their asses in the next event," said Katsuki who thought that his response made sense. The blond boy then added, "I'm also willing to bet that Deku was the one who came up with the idea. That fucking nerd is always getting in my way."

Not surprised by the response, which was honestly disappointing, Shouta asked, "Bakugou, besides Midoriya, Wankuro-san and Todoroki, who else in this class do you know by name and/or quirk?"

Not expecting the question, Katsuki blinked in surprise before he angrily responded, "What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Just answer the question," said Shouta.

Katsuki clicked his tongue in displeasure and replied, "Yaoyorozu Momo. She can make stuff with her quirk."

"Anyone else?" ashed Shouta.

"Why the fuck should I try to remember the name and/or quick of every fucking extra in this class?" asked Katsuki.

"The fact that you're even asking this question is proof that YOUR classmates have every right to not include you in their cavalry teams," answered Shouta. Shocked by the response, Katsuki was stunned as Shouta explained to him, "Do you recall Midnight asking if there was anyone who wanted to have you in their team after finding out that you were basically all by yourself?"

Katsuki nodded hesitantly as he did recall Nemuri asking is there was anyone who wanted him in their team. He was disqualified from the second event only after Nemuri had confirmed that he was not wanted by anyone.

"Excluding the teams which were made up of Class 1B students, there was still at least one team which you could have joined," said Shouta who then asked, "Why didn't you even try asking Hanta and his team mates if you could join them?"

"Why the fuck should I lower myself to begging for help from extras?" asked Katsuki.

"Not getting disqualified from the second event seems like a perfectly rational reason if you ask me," replied Shouta who had a deadpan expression on his face.

Unable to come up with a logical response, Katsuki instead yelled, "Fuck your rational reasoning! My quirk would have helped any team of extras get the top spot in the cavalry match!"

"Alternatively, having you as a team member would have done more harm than good for the rest of the team," argued Shouta who then explained, "Think about it, you do not even bother to know the names and/or quirks of the majority of your own classmates, you have a temper issue which can arguably be used as a textbook example in psychology books and you're so proud of yourself that you are convinced that everyone will come to YOU for help while refusing to ask for help from others." His eyes narrowed as he continued to speak to Katsuki, "I do not know what kind of schooling you went through before you came here but the aim of this school's hero course is to produce heroes who are capable as both individuals and as team mates, not weak-minded sycophants who blindly worship the strongest 'hero' around or fools who think that they can do whatever they want just because they are 'heroes'."

Katsuki was silent for a moment before he asked, "So you're saying that this whole cluster-fuck is my own fucking fault?"

Shouta saw no reason to sugar-coat his words as he replied, "Basically, yes. Had you at least tried to ask people for help, you might have been able to join a team even if it meant conceding control to another."

The thought of conceding control to another made Katsuki recall a time when he wanted to be a drummer but was kicked out of every band that he had joined in spite of his talent just because he was not working together with the rest of the band. As he thought about the bands and compared them to the cavalry teams, he realised that the two circumstances were more similar that he liked to admit. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he asked, "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Originally, no. However, since you mentioned that Midoriya had convinced everyone else to exclude you, I want to know what proof do you have to make such a claim," said Shouta.

"We've been at each other's throats ever since Bitch Face went missing because her parents sold her to the League of Villains," explained Katsuki.

Shouta raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you recall how it all started?"

"He was an annoying quirkless loser who wanted to be a hero in some form or another and kept getting in my way," answered Katsuki who then flippantly asked, "What the fuck else is there to know?"

"Knowing Midoriya as well as I do, never mind the counsellor records on the both of you, I an fairly certain that there is more to it than just that, Bakugou," replied Shouta who then said, "However, at least for today, I will not pry any further into the animosity between the two of you. With that said, I suggest that you stop acting as though everyone else is beneath you, especially Midoriya and Wankuro-san. If you continue to cling onto that mindset, you will find yourself in many more situations just like the one with the cavalry battle. Trust me, you do NOT want that to happen when you're facing actual villains or when lives are at stake, Bakugou."

Katsuki's fists were so tightly clenched that they almost drew blood as he left the classroom and slammed the door shut without a word. Shouta sighed as he hoped that Katsuki would somehow get the message through his stubbornly thick skull.

**\--At the 1A Dorms…--**

Izuku, his friends and Inko were having dinner together when Mina suddenly had an idea and asked everyone, "Say, why don't we have a party tomorrow night to celebrate our class' victory today?"

Tooru excitedly agreed, "That sounds like a great idea!"

"I was actually planning to spend some time with my family but I must admit that I quite like the idea," said Momo.

Surprisingly, Tenya smiled and said, "It would certainly be a good way to relax after going through the sports festival." Although he did not manage to enter the third event, he was heartened to know that his elder brother, who was in perfect health, was still proud of him.

Rikidou grinned as he spoke to the others, "As long as I have the ingredients, tools and time, I can help to make just about anything you guys need for the party."

Mina gave Rikidou a thumbs-up and said, "Sweet!"

Wankuro, who had experienced small parties with Izuku and Inko before, was wagging her tail excitedly as she loved the idea of having a bigger party with Class 1A even if it meant having Kastuki in the mix.

"Then let's start making plans tonight so that we can set off to get everything in order for tomorrow night," suggested Momo.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Denki who was all to happy to have fun in a party. He then suggested, "We should have a karaoke showdown!"

"Hell yeah!" yelled Eijirou who wanted to sing his favourite songs.

Kyouka blushed as she raised her hand and said, "I can bring down the necessary hardware and instruments from my room for the karaoke showdown. That said, I need someone with strong and steady hands to help me carry them all down."

"I can help," offered Mezou.

"So can we," said Fumikage while Dark Shadow nodded in agreement with him.

Grateful for the help, Kyouka smiled at the two boys and said, "Thanks, you two."

"Then I will help to prepare the decorations," said Momo who then added, "I will need Sero-san, Uraraka-san and Tsuyu-san to help me decorate the common area."

Ochako smiled as she replied, "Sure thing, Yaomomo!" Tsuyu nodded and smiled as she happily croaked in agreement with Ochako.

Hanta grinned and patted one of his rounded elbows as he spoke to Momo, "You can count on me!"

"If you like, I can offer my services in decorating the common area to make it truly dazzling," said Yuuga.

Momo nodded at Yuuga and said, "All right, but we're NOT going to cover everything in glitter or other sparkly decorations."

Yuuga smiled as he struck a dramatic pose and replied, "It's a shame but I understand the value of balance and the idea that not everyone likes bright sparkles."

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to help out for the party. There's something that I need to settle first," said Shouto.

Understanding Shouto's circumstances, Momo smiled at him and said, "I understand, Todoroki-san. I hope that things will go well for you." Shouto nodded in return and made a mental note to at least buy some soba for his classmates, preferably with his father's money.

Rikidou turned his attention to Wankurou and asked, "Say, what kind of food do you like, Midori-chan?"

Wankuro tilted her her head to think for a moment before she happily answered, "Meat and cakes!"

Inko had a thoughtful expression on her face as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "If it's meat and cakes… maybe we have a variety of pasties including pies and cookies."

"I can certainly make those," said Rikidou who then added, "But I'll need to get a list of things to make them tomorrow."

"I can ask my butler to help deliver whatever tools and ingredients you need to make your dishes," offered Momo who was unknowingly flaunting the fact that her family was ridiculously rich.

"We can help out with getting the ingredients!" said Mina who wrapped her right arm around Eijirou.

Eijirou grinned at Rikidou and said, "I'm looking forward to what you and Midoriya-san will be making tomorrow."

Kouji shyly raised his hand and said, "I'd… like to help out too."

"No problem, the more the merrier!" said Mina who happily welcomed Kouji to the "ingredient acquisition team".

"If you do not mind, I'd like to suggest inviting the staff of the school to join us. Aizawa-sensei, Thirteen-sensei and All Might have already helped us out so much after all," suggested Tenya.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Momo.

"I'm sure they will appreciate the gesture," agreed Mashirao.

"So, we have covered decorations, food, music… what else do we need for a party?" wondered Denki.

"How about board games?" suggested Izuku who then added, "Wan-chan and I used to play them when we were kids."

"Sound's great!" replied Denki.

"I have a few packs of cards and a Twister game set," offered Minoru.

"Why do you even have those?" asked Kyouka who was convinced that Minoru only had porn in his room.

Minoru grinned and waggled his eyebrows as he replied, "With the right people, those games can be fun in all sorts of ways."

Realising what Minoru meant, Kyouka blushed and jabbed her ear-jacks onto his head while yelling, "You disgusting pervert!"

Tooru was positively vibrating with excitement as she spoke, "This is going to be so much fun, everyone!"

While everyone in the dining room was happily planning out the party, a certain explosive blonde watched them from the sidelines and clicked his tongue in displeasure as he left them alone without saying a word. Although Katsuki hated to admit it, he knew that Shouta had a point about working together with others. As he thought about Shouta's words of advice, he recalled a certain memory…

**\--Start of flashback…--**

The incident happened when Katsuki was eight years old, a whole month after Wankuro went missing to be precise. Izuku had recently returned to school after spending weeks of being depressed after realising that Wankuro had been sold to villains by her own abusive parents with no way to track her down. As cruel as Katsuki was towards Izuku, the former knew better than to bully the latter for the first few days.

Those few days had passed and Izuku was somehow still determined to be a hero in spite of being a quirkless failure.

Katsuki and his cronies cornered Izuku who was somehow standing his ground in spite of trembling in fear. Glaring disdainfully at Izuku, Katsuki demanded, "Deku, why the fuck are you still trying to be a hero, you quirkless loser?"

Although Izuku had regressed to a more cowardly state, Izuku nevertheless replied, "I-it's the l-least I can do t-to make up for failing Wan-chan."

While Katsuki's cronies wore conflicted expressions after the reminder of Wankuro's disappearance, Katsuki's glare turned into a cruel sneer as he argued, "Heroes are winners, not pathetic whiny losers to can't even save a friend!"

"I know that!" yelled Izuku. Surprised by the yell, even Katsuki was stunned to silence while Izuku continued to speak with clenched fists and tearful eyes, "B-but… h-heroes also never give up t-trying to do good. I-if I give up… I-I'm disgracing my friendship with Wan-chan!"

As Katsuki stared into Izuku's green eyes, he realised that Izuku's desire to be a hero had not weakened by Wankuro's disappearance but had in fact grown even stronger. An indescribable ugly feeling started to well up in Katsuki's chest so he channelled that feeling into cruel anger and yelled, "I hope you'll never see Bitch Face ever again! Who knows, maybe she'll be happier now that she no longer has to take care of someone as worthless as you, Deku!"

In a blink of an eye, or perhaps an eternity depending on who you asked, Izuku snapped and suddenly punched Katsuki in the nose. Before the blond boy could react, Izuku tackled him onto the ground and started punching him in the face repeatedly while screaming in rage.

By the time Katsuki's cronies managed to get someone to pull Izuku off him, Katsuki's face was bruised all over and he nearly lost some of his teeth. However, what was truly injured was Katsuki's pride as he soon realised that Izuku, who was supposed to be a quirkless weakling, had just beaten him into submission.

It was the start of a long and bitter feud between the two boys as Izuku finally stopped seeing Katsuki as a friend and instead saw him as something else which made Katsuki despise him even more. After all, Katsuki was going to be a hero, not a villain just because a quirkless loser hated him for putting him into his "rightful place" in society as a worthless nobody.

**\--End of flashback…--**

Katsuki gritted his teeth as he realised the possibility that Izuku did not even need to make any elaborate plans to effectively sabotage him. Unlike Katsuki's previous classmates, the students from Class 1A were apparently more impressed by positive charisma than powerful abilities which would probably explain why they preferred being around with Izuku of all people. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, Izuku had put him in a very difficult position and it honestly did not even matter if Izuku had done it intentionally or not. After all, Izuku only needed to tell everyone HIS side of the story to convince everyone to stay away from the explosive blond boy. Even worse for Katsuki, Izuku did not even need to lie outright since he only needed to paint his actions and intentions in a negative light.

Yes, Katsuki was still convinced that he was not in the wrong in spite of having done the very opposite of what a hero should be doing.

Alone in his own room in the dorms, Katsuki allowed tears of frustration to well up in his eyes while he thought to himself, "I'm not a villain. I'll be a hero even greater than All Might himself and I'll prove it to everyone!"

It should be noted that Katsuki did not forget about the fact that Izuku had somehow manifested yet another quirk and planned to get answers from him at the soonest possible opportunity. Unless Katsuki was mistaken, someone had given Izuku at least one quirk which somehow "awakened" and developed a secondary quirk during the sports festival. The real question was who would do such a thing and why would the "benefactor" even consider Izuku worthy of such power.

**\--Later that night…--**

Shouta sighed in resigned exasperation as every student from Class 1A, except for Katsuki and Shouto, were sleeping in the common living room. Judging by the notes on the table, it was clear that the students were planning a celebratory party of some sort.

"Well, I suppose they do deserve that much," thought Shouta. He then took a moment to look at Izuku who was seated at the centre of a sofa with Ochako and Tsuyu sleeping on either side of him. Both girls were currently holding onto his arms while leaning against his shoulders. As for Wankuro, she was contentedly sleeping on the carpeted floor by Izuku's feet like a pet dog. She was also hugging a large pillow and was in fact chewing on it as though it was an over-sized mochi.

Shouta was more of a cat person but even he had to admit that Wankuro's dog-like antics were adorable at times.

Shouta turned his attention to Nemuri and Inko who were smiling at the sleeping students and said, "Will it be just us bringing down all the blankets?"

Inko shook her head and explained, "Yagi-san will be arriving soon."

Shouta nodded his head and, before long, Toshinori arrived as expected. The skeletal blond man greeted the other three adults before they proceeded to bring down the blankets to cover the sleeping students.

While they were taking blankets from a spare room in the girls' side of the dorm, Inko innocently asked, "So, Yagi-san, what's your opinion about Izuku and Wan-chan… as the No.1 pro-hero in all of Japan?"

Toshinori spat out blood in shock while Shouta and Nemuri's eyes widened in surprise. After Toshinori stopped his coughing fit and wiped the blood from his mouth, he stared at Inko who smiled knowingly. Realising that Inko somehow knew his hero identity, Toshinori asked, "How long did you know?"

"Not long after I started living here with my son," replied Inko who then added, "You do make it a point to help assure me that my son is doing well after all and, putting aside the obvious differences in appearance, your eyes have the same feel of a great hero regardless of which form you take." Her face then expressed concern as she asked, "Is this your real form or did something happen to you that made you look this way?"

Toshinori sighed and revealed a horrific scar on the left side of his body to explain, "Many years ago, I got involved in a terrible fight with a powerful villain whose identity was kept a secret from the public. The fight cost me my stomach and part of my respiratory system. Those injuries have weakened me over the years and, currently, I can only use my quirk for less than fifty minutes." He smiled self-deprecatingly as he continued to explain, "To be honest, I was starting to forget some of the basic principles of heroism due to my fears and insecurities until I met Midoriya-shounen. His strong conviction to help others in any way he could not matter how powerless he was reminded me of why I wanted to be a Symbol of Peace in the first place and, in doing so, rekindled my courage as a hero." His smile was filled with warmth and pride as he answered Inko's previous question, "As for my opinion about Midoriya-shounen and Midoriya-shoujo, I believe that they have the potential to become the next symbols of heroism of their generation."

Inko's eyes were filled with years as she smiled and nodded in reply. In truth, she wanted to ask about Izuku's quirk but she was willing to wait until she was alone with Toshinori. After all, if her hunch was right, Toshinori was responsible for Izuku suddenly getting a quirk. She hugged Toshinori and said, "Thank you, for helping my son achieve his dreams of becoming a hero and for helping him save Wan-chan."

Although surprised by the gesture, Toshinori nevertheless smiled as he hugged her in return. If he was being honest to himself, the idea of spending his retirement days with Inko was an appealing notion to him.

Suddenly Shouta cleared his throat to get Inko and Toshinori's attention and spoke to them with a deadpan expression on his face, "Are you two done flirting yet? I do not want my students to catch a cold after all."

Both Inko and Toshinori realised that they were hugging each other and blushed as they quickly separated. Nemuri snickered at their adorable reaction, especially the way they were fidgeting while stealing glances at each other, and thought, "I'm SO shipping this pair!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

At last, I have concluded the sports festival arc of this story. I sincerely hope that I did Izuku, Wankuro and Ochako's matches justice, especially the final match.

This chapter has more angst than originally planned but, let's be real, Katsuki needed someone to give him a wakeup call after the events of the cavalry battle. Also I had to show the moment in which Izuku decided to sever his already-strained "friendship" with Katsuki at some point.

Also, I hope that everyone has enjoyed the wholesome Inko/Toshinori fluff.

The next chapter will cover the party event before the start of intern-ships. However, it will not be posted any time soon as I wish to continue working on the other two stories for at least a few chapters.

I hope that everyone will look forward to more twists, turns and fluff for this story.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	7. Chapter 6 (Real Chapter!)

**Boku no Hero Academia:Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 6: Party Time!**

Izuku, along with Eijirou, Mina and Kouji, woke up early so that they could make their way to a nearby marketplace to get the necessary ingredients for the party later that evening. However, many people quickly recognised them, especially Izuku, and crowded around them to congratulate them and even ask for Izuku's autographs. In the end, Izuku and his three classmates had to resort to hiding in a small clothes shop and disguising themselves with sunglasses, caps and face masks to conceal their identities. Thankfully for them, the owner of the shop was happy to help them out and even gave them the disguises for free in exchange for some autographs.

"Man, who would have thought that being famous can get this troublesome," said Eijirou who still could not believe how persistent the fans could be. The fans who were girls were especially persistent.

"Yeah, no kidding," groaned Mina who was starting to realise why some pro-heroes preferred to stay away from the public when not on duty.

Kouji, who was shy by nature and almost had a panic attack when people started crowding around him and his friends, nodded in silent agreement with Eijirou.

Izuku chuckled sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that, guys. I never expected people to crowd around me as though I'm the next All Might."

Eijirou grinned at Izuku and said, "Don't sweat about it, Izu-aniki! If I wasn't your classmate, I would have been a fan-boy myself."

"Speaking about sweating, were you really the one who cleaned up Dagobah Beach?" asked Mina. Due to the excitement of both the sports festival and the upcoming party, she almost forgot to ask Izuku about his role in cleaning up the beach.

Izuku smiled and replied, "Yup. Like what Toshinori-san said yesterday, I was cleaning up the place to train my body and do some good at the same time before I took the entrance exams."

"Wait, you cleaned up the entire beach all by yourself?" asked Ejirou who then had to add, "That's so manly!"

"It's not like I didn't get any help you know. Toshinori-san's food and rest recommendations really helped me to build up my body to clean up the place on my own. Plus, my mom's a really good cook who knows what to do about the food I needed to eat. I honestly don't know if I could have cleaned up the whole beach before the entrance exams without their help," replied Izuku.

"That may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that you literally cleaned up the place on your own," said Mina while Kouji nodded in agreement with her. She then added, "Do you know that the place is now a popular dating spot and no one knows who's the one who cleaned up all that junk there?"

"Really? I didn't know people were dating there. I was using the beach as a place to jog around during the early morning until I moved into the dorms along with you guys," said Izuku.

"Seriously, are you a saint or something?" asked Mina who also thought, "This guy's going to break a lot of hearts if he keeps this up!"

**\--Meanwhile, at the 1A Dorm…--**

Wankuro, who had to stay at the dorm since she could not leave the security of the school grounds just yet, was lazing about on a patch of grass which was exposed to bright sunlight. She had a cute contented smile on her face as she allowed herself to roll about on the grass like a dog. In theory, she could help the others to prepare for the party but, since there were more than enough people around to do so already, Wankuro was given the task to be the unofficial watchdog of the dorm building instead. She did not mind the task as she enjoyed the chance to laze around even though Izuku was not with her.

While Wankuro was lazing about, Ochako, Tsuyu, Momo, Yuuga and Hanta were setting up the decorations. Hanta made strips of tape from his rounded elbows while Momo made other kinds of decorations including stars, ribbons and balloons. Ochako and Tsuyu pasted the decorations onto the walls of the common area while Yuuga added glitter onto Sero's tape after the other decorations were added.

In the kitchen, Inko and Rikidou were discussing about the food that they would make which included pies and cookies. They also talked about preparing pasta and tempura dishes. There was even a plan for an outdoor barbecue.

Kyouka, with the help of both Fumikage and Mezou, set up various musical instruments and karaoke equipment at the veranda of the dorm building. She smiled as she tested the said instruments and equipment to her satisfaction.

Denki and Minoru were grinning as they discussed about the various games that they could play with the board games and card games that they had in hand. Although they could not plan anything too raunchy since there would be other guests, including teachers, they could still try to have their own version of fun somehow.

Tenya was busy sending invites to not only the teachers of the high school but also his brother, Tensei, and even the students of Class 1B, Mei and Hitoshi whom Class 1A decided to include during the later parts of the party planning. Once the invites had been done, he proceeded to make sure that the party preparations were proceeding as scheduled and offered help where needed.

Mashirao and Tooru, who wanted to help out, volunteered to get some of the things that were needed for the party including drinks and disposable cups. Mashirao blushed as Tooru wondered aloud if their outing counted as a date. He honestly could not tell if the invisible girl was being serious or was just teasing him.

Katsuki, who was not interested in helping, went out to train on his own. After the humiliation he had suffered during the sports festival, he was determined to become even stronger so that no one would look down on him ever again.

Back to Wankuro, she was staring to doze off when she smelled something and opened one eye to see some people approaching the dorm building…

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Shouto, who was secretly glad that he knew his father's credit card number as he planned to buy a lot of soba for everyone later that day, made his way to the mental ward of the hospital where his mother was basically imprisoned. In spite of his seemingly calm demeanour, he was nervous as he had not seen her for years and feared that his appearance would only worsen her mental condition. However, he knew that he had to see her and talk to her so that he could move on to become the hero he wanted to be.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he opened the door and entered the room to see his mother, a woman with white hair and tired-looking grey eyes named Todoroki Rei. As the woman was looking out of the window, she did not realise that her own son had entered the room as Shouto spoke to her, "Mother."

Surprised, Rei turned around and her eyes widened slightly as she recognised the son whom she had harmed in a moment of madness. Shouto stepped forward to approach her and thought, "Even if she doesn't want it, I will rescue her from this place. That is my starting line."

**\--Back to Izuku's group…--**

Izuku, Eijirou, Mina and Kouji were entering the dorm while carrying large bags full of ingredients when they noticed something. Ochako was talking to two adults who were apparently her parents with a happy smile on her face. She clearly had her mother's looks as her mother had similar hair and even her own round pink blush marks on her cheeks. As for her father, he was a tall muscular man with dark yellow hair, an unshaven stubble on his masculine jawline and brown eyes.

Due to the lack of official information, the author decided to simply name them Mr. Uraraka and Mrs Uraraka with no mention about their quirks.

Wankuro, who knew that Mr and Mrs Uraraka were Ochako's parents by their scent, smiled as she sat on the couch next to Ochako and allowed her to pat her head. Mr and Mrs Uraraka, who were seated on a separate couch, were given green tea and some biscuits by Inko while they talked to Ochako about her stay at the dorm and her education.

Izuku smiled at the scene and was about to leave Ochako alone with her parents and Wankuro when Mina grinned at him and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go and introduce yourself to them!"

Blushing, Izuku sputtered, "B-but I need to send these things to my mum and help her cook some of the food!"

"Don't you worry about that! Your girlfriend's parents are there!" said Mina who then started to push him towards Wankuro, Ochako, Mr Uraraka and Mrs Uraraka.

In spite of his superior physical abilities, Izuku was helpless before Mina's determination to see him interact with Ochako's parents. Noticing Izuku, Wankuro smiled and quickly bounded towards him to give him a hug while saying, "Welcome home, Izu-chan!"

Mrs Uraraka placed her hand over her mouth as she spoke her thoughts about Wankuro's way of hugging Izuku aloud, "Oh my…!"

Ochako smiled sheepishly as she explained, "Yeah, Midori-chan tends to hug Deku with his face in her… chest."

"You don't say?" said Mr Uraraka who was looking at Izuku while rubbing his chin.

More embarrassed than normal due to having his face deep in Wankuro's cleavage in front of Ochako's parents, Izuku pushed Wankuro away and whispered, "Wan-chan! Not in front of Ochako-chan's parents!"

Not understanding Izuku's comical distress, Wankuro tilted her head and curiously asked, "Why not?" She never quite understood why hugging Izuku with his face in her chest was a bad thing. After all, she couldn't help being so tall.

Mr Uraraka got up from his seat and approached Izuku while speaking with a grim expression on his face, "So you must be Midoriya Izuku."

Feeling threatened in spite of having One For All, Izuku stood straight and stuttered, "Y-yes I am, sir."

Izuku's whole body stiffened as Mr. Uraraka placed his hand onto his shoulder and said, "Put your bags down and follow me outside. We're going to have a little chat."

"Y-yes sir…!" replied Izuku who wondered if he should have written his will.

Ochako stood up and pouted as she yelled at Mr Uraraka, "Dad, you're scaring him!"

Mr Uraraka's demeanour suddenly shifted to a cheerful smile as he admitted, "Sorry about that, Ochako. I couldn't resist teasing your boyfriend."

Ochako's blush deepened while her cheeks puffed out even more before she groaned, "Dad, you're embarrassing me!"

Relieved that Mr Uraraka was more easygoing that he had expected, Izuku allowed himself to relax slightly while Wankuro stealthily helped to take the bags in his hands to the kitchen at Mina's silent request. The pink-skinned girl was determined to help Izuku and Ochako develop a real heart-thumping romance.

Mr Uraraka grinned jovially as he invited Izuku to take a seat with the Uraraka family. Izuku turned his attention to Ochako who smiled bashfully as she explained, "My parents wanted to come over to see me and have a small party."

"We never expected her friends to have the same idea," said Mrs Uraraka who smiled at Izuku. She took note of his seemingly plain appearance, which belied his muscular body and his bright green eyes, and thought, "Brave, heroic and handsome to boot. I can see why Ochako is smitten with him."

"So, care to tell us a bit about yourself?" asked Mr Uraraka who added, "Our daughter had told us a lot about you and EVERYONE knows about your performance in the sports festival but we'd like to hear your story directly from you."

Izuku, who sat next to Ochako, blushed as he spoke, "Well, it's a bit of a long story."

"We won't be heading back until later tonight so we have more than enough time," said Mrs Uraraka.

Realising that Ochako's parents were truly interested to know him better, Izuku glanced at Ochako who smiled at him reassuringly before he spoke to them, "All right, then. You might want to make yourselves comfortable though since it may take a while."

Little did Izuku and Ochako realise that Mina and Inko were spying on them from inside the kitchen. Inko would have loved to join in the conversation but she had to help prepare the food and knew that she would have a chance to speak to Ochako's parents later. While Inko smiled proudly, Mina grinned triumphantly and though, "Success!"

**\--A short while later…--**

Momo smiled as she spoke to an elderly butler who had broad shoulders, white hair, an immaculate beard, sharp eyes and visible wrinkles on his face, "Thank you for sending the things that I have requested on such short notice, Sebas." A former pro-hero who had the ability to transform into a humanoid dragon, Sebas had served the Yaoyorozu family as their head butler for years.

Smiling gently at the girl who was like a granddaughter to him, Sebas said, "It is no trouble at all, Young Miss. In fact, the maids and I were all too happy to help you."

"Will you be staying for the party later today?" asked Momo.

"I'm afraid not, Young Miss. Your parents may be away for business at the moment but I must attend to my duties at the family mansion," replied Sebas.

"I understand. Please send my regards to the other back home," said Momo.

Sebas bowed courteously while replying, "Of course, Young Miss. I am sure your party will be a great success."

After Sebas left the dorm, Momo turned around and realised that her classmates were staring at her and the small pile of cooking implements and ingredients which she had requested the day before. Izuku could not help but ask in awe, "That's the retired pro-hero from Britain, Dragon Knight, and he's your butler?"

Momo blushed slightly as she replied, "Yes, he is. To be honest though, he's more like a grandfather to me than a butler even though he insists on being professional even when my parents are not around."

"Just how rich is your family?" asked Ochako who was honestly a bit afraid to find out. While everyone in Class 1A realised that Momo came from a rich family, having a retired pro-hero, from another country no less, as a butler was something else entirely.

"Well, my family is well-off enough to have our own private island which we often visit during the summer holidays," replied Momo who replied bashfully.

"Ah, so her family is ridiculously rich then," thought Momo's classmates while Ochako looked like she was ready to faint. Even Wankuro instinctively understood that Momo's standard of living was far above her own living standards as a member of Izuku's family.

**\--Later that evening…--**

Tenya smiled as he greeted his elder brother, Tensei, "I'm glad that you can spare the time to attend this party, brother!" Standing next to him was Wankuro who wanted to greet the newcomers.

Tensei, who was out of his hero suit, grinned at Tenya and replied, "Considering that my little brother and his friends are having a party to celebrate, I wouldn't want to miss it!"

Taking notice of the other guests Class 1A had invited, Tenya commented, "I see that you're not the only one to arrive at this time."

"Thank you for inviting us over," said Itsuka who bowed thankfully.

Neito huffed haughtily and said, "Not that your party will be all that…" His insult was cut short by a low deep growl from Wankuro which made him shut up in fear. He even hid behind Itsuka who was annoyed by his antics.

"I see that you're not the only one who helps to keep things orderly around here," said Tensei who was amused by Wankuro's action.

Tenya waved his hand dismissively and explained, "No, not exactly. She may stop certain people from doing anything too extreme but she has done her fair share of… less than proper deeds."

Curious, Tensei asked, "Such as?" The students from Class 1B who had arrived were equally curious.

Tenya sighed and, while adjusting his spectacles, listed down a few examples, "Pestering people to play with her, pamper her or give her treats, 'smuggling' Kouda-kun's pet rabbit into the classroom, deliberately leaving shed fur on Bakugou's possessions and dragging Midoriya-kun into the bathroom to take a bath with her. She even ran out of the bathroom naked on a few occasions."

Both Tensei and Itsuka blinked at Tenya in surprise before the girl asked, "Looks like you've your hands full too, huh?" As a class representative herself, Itsuka knew what it was like to try keeping things orderly.

"Indeed, but I honestly can't stay mad at most of my classmates even if I try," replied Tenya who had a rueful smile on his face.

"Sounds like they're more than just classmates to you," said Tensei who was happy to know how much his little brother cared for his classmates. Tenya smiled and nodded to confirm Tensei's statement.

Before long, other people came to the party including Shouta, Hizashi, Sekijirou, Toshinori, Nemuri, Nedzu, the rest of Class 1B, Mei, Hitoshi and even a few family members including Kyouka's parents and Tsuyu's family.

It should be noted that Shouto returned to the dorm with large bags full of packed soba in hand.

**\--Meanwhile, at Enji's hero agency…--**

Enji's right eye twitched in irritation as glared at Shouto's message which basically stated that he had used HIS money to buy a lot of soba for his classmates.

Although the amount of money Shouto had spent was nothing significant when considering the income of the No.2 pro-hero in all of Japan, the fact that Shouto had used his money without his permission was an obvious act of disrespect.

Kamiji Moe, a young woman with large dark eyes, pointed teeth and long flaming green hair, raised an eyebrow and asked Enji, "What's wrong, boss?" As both a pro-heroine and Enji's sidekick, Burnin, Moe was curious about his irritated expression and wondered if it had anything to do with a villain or an incompetent pro-hero.

Enji sighed and grumbled, "It's… a personal matter."

Moe knew that something more was going on but she knew better than to press her own employer for details. The last thing she wanted was to be fired for being too nosy.

**\--Shortly after all the guests had arrived…--**

Izuku grinned as he took out a plate of freshly-baked pizza for everyone else to enjoy. Helping Izuku to take out the baked food were Rikidou who was carrying a baking tray which had pieces of baked chicken inside and Denki who took out a baking dish which had a whole pie inside. The food that they served were soon "demolished" by both their own classmates and the hungry guests who found the food delicious. Wankuro was especially eager to try out the slices of pizza and pie.

Inko took a short break from cooking while Tsuyu and Ochako volunteered to help prepare some pasta for everyone. The fact that Toshinori offered to rub Inko's shoulders so that Izuku could focus on having fun with the others was not lost to anyone, especially Shouto who was beginning to wonder if Izuku was the man's love child. Shouta sighed in aggravation while Nemuri giggled at the budding romance between the two adults.

Due to the large number of people who came to the party, an outdoor barbecue was held with the help of Lunch Rush who was happy to offer his assistance. Shouto used the fire side of his quirk to help Lunch Rush start a barbecue fire while the ice side was used to make some ice to chill the drinks. Shouto also distributed the soba he had bought with Enji's money to the others while making sure that Momo, Tenya, Denki, Wankuro and Izuku had their share. When Izuku and Momo asked Shouto about his day, all he did was smile gently and reply, "It was a pleasant meeting." Both Izuku and Momo smiled in return as they knew that Shouto was able to patch things up with his mother.

Momo helped to prepare tea while Kyouka played her guitar and sang a song to entertain the guests. Kyouka's parents, a blond man with triangular eyes named Jirou Kyoutoku and a bespectacled woman with dark-purple hair and plug-like earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes named Jirou Mika were all too happy to play their own musical instruments together with their daughter. Mina grinned happily as she showed off her dance moves in sync with the music played by the Jirou family. Unable to resist showing off a "dazzling performance", Yuuga also took part in the dance together with Mina. While Mina and Yuuga were dancing, Tooru was busy recording the performance with her camera.

Once Momo was done preparing the tea, she volunteered to play the electric piano together with Kyouka and her parents. Due to her upbringing which included taking piano lessons, she was able play in harmony with Kyouka and her parents.

Kouji was blushing shyly while the girls of Class 1B and Class 1A fawned over his pet rabbit, Yuwai-chan, whenever they could. Used to being fawned over by humans, partly due to Wankuro constantly taking it out of the dorms with increasingly creative methods, the rabbit was content to let the girls pet and hug it while it nibbled on a fresh piece of carrot.

Shouta still had no idea how Wankuro was able to hide Yuwai-chan in her school uniform without anyone in school noticing until the rabbit literally popped out of her shirt in a manner similar to a fictional species of aliens known as Xenomorphs. Shouta suspected it had to do with the fact that Wankuro was wearing bandages instead of her usual sports bra at the time but he honestly did not want to think too much about it.

As far as games were concerned, Eijirou and Hanta played a card game with Tetsutetsu, Mr Uraraka, Yousetsu and Juuzou while Mashirao and Fumikage played 'Monopoly: Pro-Hero Edition' with Shihai and Juurouta. Setsuna was "banned" from playing Twister due to her ability to split herself into separate independent pieces while Reiko was "banned" from playing Jenga due to her ability to manipulate objects including Jenga blocks.

Yes, the two girls had used their quirks to cheat and Shouta found the idea of keeping their quirks in check too annoying to even bother. He was already forcing himself to accept the reality that Emi had offered to take Hitoshi as a hero-intern in spite of being a teacher from a different hero-school. Shouta just knew that she would find a way to get him involved with Hitoshi's internship and Nedzu would do the very opposite of discouraging her from doing so.

Wankuro was happily playing snakes and ladders with Pony and Tsuyu's two younger siblings, a girl with large eyes, dark-green hair and pouty face which made her resemble a tadpole named Asui Satsuki and a boy with black hair, pink blush marks on his cheeks, half-closed eyes and a frog-like appearance named Asui Samidare. Tsuyu's parents, a stocky toad-like man with short black hair named Asui Ganma and a woman with long dark hair, pink blush-marks on her cheeks, spaced-out eyes, a small nose and a wide mouth which gave her a frog-like appearance named Asui Beru , were smiling happily as they watched their younger children play with Pony and Wankuro while socialising with Mrs Uraraka.

Mineta was assigned to dish-washing duty with Tenya and Mezou taking turns to keep watch over him as his "overseers". The last thing Class 1A wanted was a scandal cause by the perverted boy doing something inappropriate. Needless to say, Mineta grumbled bitterly as he washed the dishes.

Katsuki, who honestly did not want to take part in the party, was forced to join in due to his parents who had come to the dorm without his knowledge and "insisted" that he took part in it. Everyone agreed that Katsuki got his looks and his temper from his mother, a young-looking woman with spiky ash-blond hair and sharp red eyes named Bakugou Mitsuki. As for the father, a bespectacled man with spiky brown hair, a small moustache named Bakugou Masaru, it was clear that he was a lot calmer in temperament compared to his wife and son.

Although Izuku disliked Katsuki, he had no quarrel with Mitsuki and Masaru especially after they expressed their sincere condolences for Wankuro's disappearance and disapproval of Katsuki behaviour towards Izuku. It was therefore not surprising that Inko happily invited Katsuki's parents to the party as she and Mistuki were still best friends in spite of the antagonistic relationship between Izuku and Katsuki. Even Toshinori had to wonder how such a situation was possible.

Seeing Katsuki getting the back of his head smacked by Mitsuki who was not taking any nonsense from him was a sight which made Hitoshi and Neito grin smugly. Even Izuku chuckled at Katsuki's admittedly comical expense. Izuku and Wankuro also found it amusing when Kousei and Denki thought that Mitsuki was Katsuki's elder sister due to her quirk which allowed her to remain youthful-looking in spite of her actual physical age.

Mei, who usually preferred to stay at home to build and upgrade her "babies", could not resist the temptations of free food and the chance to advertise her inventions so she happily joined the party. Not surprisingly, she wasted no time in discussing about what she could make for the students of each class while eating a lot more food than what people had expected from her admittedly mature-looking build. When asked how she could eat so much, her explanation was that her "genius brain" needed a lot of calories to work and there were times when she forgot to eat her meals or even sleep.

Tensei, Nedzu, Nemuri, Hizashi and Sekijirou went to a quieter corner of the common area to discuss about the internship offers for the students. It was already a given than Izuku and Wankuro would be given a lot of offers but the four pro-heroes agreed that it would be best to have the two stay together until they were more confident of Wankuro's ability to act on her own or with other people.

**\--After everyone had their fill of delicious food…--**

"All right, listeners, it's now time for the karaoke session!" announced Hizashi who felt privileged to listen to the music played by Momo and the Jirou family. Basically everyone agreed that Kyouka was very good at singing and playing her guitar. Even Neito begrudgingly admitted that Kyouka was talented. "So, who wants to start first?" asked Hizashi.

Wankuro's tail was wagging happily as she eagerly stepped onto the stage so that she could sing. As Wankuro accepted the microphone from Hizashi, Katsuki grimaced and closed his ears as he groaned, "Ah, fuck my shitty luck today."

Surprised by Katsuki's reaction to seeing Wankuro on the stage, Eijirou turned his attention to Izuku and asked, "Any idea why he's covering his ears?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head and admitted, "I think I have an idea, but I can't seem to remember what it is."

"Knowing you, it's probably not all that important then," said Eijirou just before Wankuro took a deep breath and started to sing.

One of the kinder ways to describe Wankuro's singing was to say that she sounded like a dog while singing. Almost everyone was mortified by her awful singing which made even Tsuyu and her family visibly grimace.

As soon as Izuku heard Wankuro singing, he chuckled sheepishly and spoke to Eijirou, "Okay, now I remember what it was." Izuku could say many good things about Wankuro but even he had to agree with Katsuki that Wankuro was terrible at singing even before she went missing.

"How in the world did you actually forget about that?!" asked Ochako who could not believe that Izuku could forget such an important detail about Wankuro.

"Oh, Lord in Heaven, please grant us salvation from this unholy cacophony…!" moaned Ibara who was half-tempted to just take Wankuro off the stage with her quirk.

"That is the song of madness darker than black…" said Fumikage. Dark Shadow was covering his ears while keeping his eyes shut as though he had been hit by an exploding flash grenade.

"A disharmonious symphony which should never step into the bedazzling light of day," agreed Yuuga.

"I hope she'll never try to become an idol pro-heroine, shroom!" groaned Kinoko who wanted to be an idol pro-heroine.

"I'm so glad I can send my ears as far away from here as possible," said Setsuna who had detached her ears from her head and sent them flying away.

Yui, who noticed Setsuna's missing ears, glared at her enviously and muttered, "Lucky bitch…!"

Kyouka looked visibly ill from Wankuro's terrible singing as she thought to herself, "Mistakes have been made!" Mika looked equally ill from the awful singing.

Manga did not say anything but his speech bubble head was wobbly and showed a few misshaped musical notes.

Shouta turned his attention to Nedzu and asked, "How many idol pro-heroes are interested in having her as a member?"

"Thankfully, not that many," replied Nedzu who took a sip of the delicious tea Momo and made for him before he added, "Though I must agree with you that having her sing on stage for any future events will be a VERY bad idea." It was not often that Nedzu had been caught off guard and the current situation was one of them.

By the time Wankuro was done singing, she realised that everyone looked unwell. She blushed and asked, "I sing bad?"

"That's putting it small," said Pony who was still not very fluent in Japanese.

"Actually, you should say, 'midly' instead of 'small' Pony," corrected Itsuka.

Kyouka held onto Wankuro's shoulders and begged, "Please, for the love of all things good in music, don't ever sing again!"

Thankfully, only Mineta sang anywhere nearly as badly was Wankuro while the rest who wanted to sing karaoke were passable if not reasonably good singers of specific genres. Some notable singers included Yuuga who could sing an opera song with a falsetto voice, Eijirou and Tetsutetsu who could sing a classical Japanese fisherman's song together in near-perfect sync, Ibara who was unsurprisingly skilled as a gospel singer, Reiko who was skilled in singing haunting Gothic songs and Pony who could sing both American country music and Japanese anime theme songs with equal skill.

"So, is there anyone else who wants to sing?" asked Hizashi who had managed to get his groove as a radio host back on after Wankuro's disastrous performance.

Mina and Tooru grinned at one another before they pushed Izuku and Ochako onto the stage. Before Izuku and Ochako could say anything, Mina said, "We want those two to sing a romantic duet for us!"

"W-what?!" yelled Izuku and Ochako.

"Oh? What romantic song do you have in mind then?" asked Hizashi who quickly caught on with what Mina and Tooru wanted to do.

"How about… this one?!" said Tooru who excitedly pointed at the Japanese version of a song titled 'I See The Light'. The song came from a pre-quirk animated movie called 'Tangled'.

Hizashi grinned in agreement with Tooru's choice and said, "Nice choice, listener!" He then selected the song and gave a microphone to Izuku and Ochako each. Both students were blushing to the point that their faces seemed to be glowing pink with steam coming out of their ears.

"Come on, you can do this, Izu-aniki!" said Eijirou.

"Just forget about everyone else and focus on Izuku!" said Mrs Uraraka.

"Sing your heart!" said Wankuro.

Izuku turned his attention towards Ochako and asked, "So… should we sing?"

Ochako looked downward and bashfully replied, "W-we might as well. Plus Ultra, right?"

"Yeah, Plus Ultra," agreed Izuku who grinned in spite of the embarrassing situation. He then turned his attention to Hizashi and asked, "Can we sing a different song?"

Not expecting Izuku's request, Hizashi raised an eyebrow and said, "Sure, but which song do you have in mind?" Izuku blushed sheepishly and whispered into Hizashi's ear. Hizashi's widened in surprise as he had to say, "You sure? That's not a duet song."

Izuku nodded with a smile and said, "I'm sure."

Hizashi shrugged with a grin and said, "Well, just make sure Uraraka-chan knows what to do."

"I will," replied Izuku who then took out a note and showed it to Ochako to explain how to sing the song."

"I wonder what Midoriya-shounen is planning," wondered Toshinori.

Inko smiled as she answered, "Knowing him, it's probably one of the pre-quirk songs he often listens to to keep his spirits up."

"Oh, and what song do you think he will be singing?" asked Nemuri.

"You'll all find out soon enough," replied Inko whose smile was rather impish.

"So, you think you can handle these parts?" asked Izuku after showing Ochako the lyrics of the song he wanted to sing together with her.

"I think so," replied Ochako who then worriedly asked, "But what if I mess up my parts?"

"It's the first time we're singing together so of course we'll be making mistakes here and there. What matters is we give it our best and have fun at the same time," said Izuku.

Heartened by his encouragement, Ochako smiled in return and said, "Then let's do this!"

Once Hizashi saw Izuku's thumb's up, he knew what to do, "All right, listeners, here's a duet version of Brave Heart from the pre-quirk animated series, Digimon!"

**\--Start of song (Original Japanese lyrics translated to English)…--**

Izuku: If given a second, anyone can give up and run,

Izuku: So just keep on walking,

Ochako: There's something only you can do,

Ochako: So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light,

Both: Seize the dreams you had!

Both: Protect your beloved friends!

Izuku: You can become stronger,

Both: Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit,

Ochako: Any wish, it's true,

Ochako: Will surely be granted… show me your brave heart,

Izuku: Not every day is sunny, so sometimes,

Izuku: Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella,

Ochako: There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free,

Ochako: You can go anywhere,

Both: Run faster than the wind!

Both: Aim farther than the skies!

Izuku: You can meet a new you,

Both: Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize,

Ochako: The downpour in your heart,

Ochako: Will surely stop… show me your brave heart,

Izuku: Seize the bright tomorrow!

Izuku: Protect the ones you love!

Ochako: You can become stronger,

Both: Break that weak self!

Both: Destroy the walls blocking you!

Izuku: The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon,

Ochako: Believe in your heart!

**\--End of song…--**

After Ochako and Izku sang, they took a look at the shocked faces of their audience and wondered if they had somehow made a mess of the song. Their fears were soon replaced by amazement when the majority of the crowd started the applause while Eijirou and Tetsutetsu wept and spoke unison, "That's to beautifully manly!"

Wankuro ran up the stage and happily hugged both Izuku and Ochako at the same time, causing all three of them to fall down in a comical heap. Although surprised by the positive response, Izuku and Ochako looked at one another before they blushed and laughed happily together.

"Holy crap! Is this really their first duet?" asked Setsuna who could not believe what she had just listened to.

"Those two would make a really good idol duet, shroom!" said Kinoko.

"I love that anime song!" said Pony who was happy to know that Izuku had at least some interest in anime songs. As a fan of anime, she was unsurprisingly interested in anime soundtracks as well.

Kyouka rubbed her chin thoughtfully and said, "Yamada-sensei said that the song is a duet version. That means that it's originally a single."

"I'm surprised that they have managed sing together so well on their first try," said Momo who found their performance amazing.

"That boy must be very familiar with the song to know how to convert it into a good duet," said Kyoutoku who was mimicking Kyouka's chin-rubbing.

"He's a boy of many talents, it seems," said Mika who could not help but smile as he thought about how she often sang duets with her own husband.

Mina grinned as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Not my first choice for a duet, but they sure know how to make it work!"

Tooru, who had happily recorded the whole song, said, "I'm SO sharing this one to everyone in class!"

Tsuyu was smiling happily when her father sighed and spoke to her, "I can see now why you wish to try having a relationship with that boy in spite of the fact that he already has at least one girlfriend." Ganma was not too keen on the idea of Tsuyu trying to have a romantic relationship with Izuku who already had Ochako and Wankuro but he currently understood why she saw him as a good mate. As a person with amphibian features himself, he knew that Tsuyu was instinctively drawn to Izuku because she saw him as a desirable mate who was also a trustworthy friend. Also, no woman with frog or toad features could resist a good singer. That was how he managed to woo his own wife after all.

Beru smiled at Tsuyu and said, "If you need any advice, I'll be more than happy to help you, Tsuyu." Tsuyu blushed and looked away from her own parents who were embarrassing her. Samidare smirked at his elder sister while Satsuki tilted her head curiously.

Inko wiped away a happy tear as she spoke, "I can't wait to see Izuku and Ochako-chan get married one day!"

Toshinori chuckled as he spoke, "If all goes well, he'll have much better luck with the ladies than I ever did." Although Toshinori was undoubtedly popular with the ladies as All Might, he never formed a true romantic connection with any of his female fans or even pro-heroines. In fact, Inko was probably the first woman whom he truly felt romantically interested in. So far, he had plenty of reasons to finally ask Inko out for a date.

Smiling at the man whom she knew was not only All Might but was also responsible for helping her son finally have a quirk to call his own, Inko held his skeletal hand gently and said, "I'm truly glad that you came into our lives, Toshinori."

Inko's radiantly warm and gentle smile made Toshinori blush as his heart skipped a beat. He quickly averted his eyes from her smile and thought, "That's it, I'm going to ask her out on a date while Midoriya-shounen and Midoriya-shoujo are doing their internships! I just hope that they will not kill me for dating their mother."

Mrs Uraraka smiled as she asked her husband, "So, should we start planning for when those two get married and have kids, dear?"

Mr Uraraka grinned and replied, "Most certainly!"

"Guys, I think I speak for all of us when I say that Midoriya's going to have a LOT of girls going after him at this rate," said Minoru.

"You think?" asked Kousei who had a deadpan expression on his face. As a "fellow appreciator of sensual feminine figures", he quickly bonded with Minoru, Denki and Hanta.

"He already has Midori-chan, Uraraka and even Asui," said Hanta.

"Our only hope is that Midoriya decides to keep his harem small," said Denki who slumped his shoulders in comical despair.

The party wore on and everyone soon realised that Izuku was hopeless with most musical instruments while Wankuro was surprisingly skilled as a hand drummer. Other skilled musicians included Fumikage and Denki who knew how to play the guitar, Katsuki who was actually a very skilled drummer and Ibara who knew how to play the harp. It should be noted that Kyouka did not have a harp so Momo had to make one for Ibara. The large wooden harp would later be left in the common room of the dorm as a "decoration" of sorts.

**\--Later that night…--**

It was time for the guests to return home. Some of the students from Class 1A, including Tsuyu, Kyouka, Tenya and Momo, wished to return home to spend time with their families while others such as Katsuki opted to stay in the dorm instead. Izuku, who had basically moved into the dorm with his mother, obviously stayed there.

Although completely exhausted, especially after the inevitable clean up, Izuku could not help but smile as the last time he had even half as much fun was when Wankuro was still a part of his life. Speaking of Wankuro, she was happily sleeping with her head on his chest. Izuku gently patted her head as he thought, "I'm truly glad to have so many new friends and to have her back in my life."

Izuku was about to fall asleep when he heard someone speak to him from outside his room, "Can I come in, Deku?"

Recognising the voice to be Ochako's, Izuku replied, "Of course you can, Ochako-chan."

Ochako entered Izuku's room with a small smile on her face and quickly made herself comfortable by sleeping next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "That's one heck of a party, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure was," agreed Izuku who was already comfortable with being innocently intimate with Ochako.

"I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the party," said Ochako who was starting to sound sleepy.

Izuku gazed into her sleepy eyes and asked, "Even Bakugou and Monoma?"

Ochako giggled and replied, "Well… maybe not those two but even they had some fun at least, right?"

"True enough," replied Izuku as he recalled Bakugou smirking triumphantly after showing off his admittedly excellent drumming skills and Monoma happily mocking Mineta and Denki for losing to him in board game.

"My parents really like you. We should visit them together one day," said Ochako.

"I'm sure that Wan-chan will love to come along too," said Izuku.

"Oh, most… definitely…" said Ochako just before she fell asleep.

Realising that Ochako was asleep, Izuku allowed his exhaustion to finally claim him as he fell into a dreamless sleep while in the arms of two girls whom he loved dearly…

**\--The following day…--**

It was the last day of break for Class 1A before they had to return to their lessons. Most of the students decided to stay at the dorm to relax while watching the third years' events of the U.A. Sports Festival. Not surprisingly, Izuku wanted to watch the events together with Wankuro, Ochako and Inko. Both Ochako and Wankuro wasted no time in getting comfortable with Izuku while seated together on the same couch.

Others, such as Shouto, had other plans for that day:

Shouto wanted to return home to talk to his elder sister and elder brother about his recent conversation with their mother, preferably without Enji around to tell them what to do, and then return back to the dorm.

Kouji decided to visit his parents, and play with the various family pets, before he had to return back to school.

Mina and Eijirou planned to hang out with their new friends from Class 1B, Setsuna and Tetsutetsu respectively. Eijirou tried to invite Katsuki but the explosive blond boy rudely refused as he wanted to continue training.

Tooru wanted to follow Mina and Eijirou but she missed her parents so she decided to return home instead to visit them instead.

Before long, the day was over and all of the students managed to safely return back to the dorm before curfew. The day ended peacefully for everyone in Class 1A.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was intended to be shorter than usual but it ended up being almost as long as the previous chapters.

Yes, I used a character from Overlord (Sebas) as a character in this story who has the ability to transform into a humanoid dragon and is a retired pro-hero who is now a butler of Momo's family.

I couldn't resist making Wankuro a terrible singer who sings like a dog and have Izuku and Ochako sing a duet. Originally I wanted them to sing a love song but I decided to have them sing Brave Heart from Digimon instead as I felt it to be more fitting for the two hero-students, especially Izuku.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	8. Chapter 7 (Read Chapter 6 first!)

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 7: Names and Internships**

The day started normally enough with Class 1A greeting Shouta whose bandages had finally been fully removed.

"I'm glad that your bandages are off, Aizawa-sensei," said Tsuyu.

"That old lady went overboard with her treatment," said Shouta who then added, "More importantly, we're having a special hero informatics class today." Shouta stayed quiet for a moment as the whole class tensed up before he stated the main topic of the class, "Code Names. You'll all be coming up with hero names."

Almost everyone in class excitedly yelled, "We're going to do something exciting!"

After forcing the students to behave with a glare, Shouta then explained, "This is related to the pro-hero draft picks that I mentioned the other day. Normally, the drafts begin in earnest for second and third years after the students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to pro-heroes. In other words, for them to extend their offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. That said, such offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down by graduation."

"So we have to prove ourselves after we get picked, huh?" asked Tooru.

"That's right," confirmed Shouta who then said, "Here are the totals for those with offers."

After pressing a button on a remote control, a horizontal bar chart appeared on a screen. To the surprise of no one, not even Katsuki even though he did not want to acknowledge it, Izuku had the most offers at 4201 offers while Wankuro had the second highest number of offers at 4013 offers. Shouto, who was in third place, had 3605 offers while Ochako had 70 offers and Katsuki had 5 offers. Not surprisingly, Katsuki was furious that he had so few offers compared to some of his classmates. As for Izuku, his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets due to sheer shock.

"Normally, the number of offers would be more spread out but, as you can all see, all eyes were on the top three this year," said Shouta.

Denki threw his head back and groaned, "Man, there's such a big difference!"

Yuuga pouted as he complained, "I can't blame them for being so interested in Midoriya-kun and Midori-chan, but they don't seem to notice other good things even when they see them."

Kyouka raised an eyebrow and said, "Midoriya's first while Midori-chan's second…?"

"It's the opposite of their placements in the sports festival," said Eijirou.

Hanta pointed out to Eijirou and Kyouka, "Midori-chan may be strong and sexy but there's no arguing that Midoriya's got the charisma to be a very popular hero."

"Now that you mention about it, it does make sense," said Eijirou while Kyouka nodded in agreement with him.

"Actually, due to the need to keep Midoriya and Wankuro together for the latter's sake, Principal Nedzu and I agreed to have them intern together with whichever pro-hero they decide to choose," explained Shouta who then pressed a button on the remote to replace Izuku and Wankuro's bars with a single bar which both of their names next to it. The new bar showed a total of 3659.

"That's still a lot of people," said Tenya.

"Must be because they know that those two are a 'package deal'," said Minoru.

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internships with pro-heroes," said Shouta who then added, "Although you all already got to experience real combat with actual villains back at the USJ, it would still be meaningful experience for you to see pro-heroes at work first-hand."

"That explains the hero names!" said Rikidou.

Ochako smiled excitedly as she spoke to Izuku who, due to Wankuro's inclusion into Class 1A, was seated next to her, "Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Izuku smiled and nodded in agreement with her.

Shouta spoke to the class, "Well, those hero names are still temporary. However, if you're not serious about it…"

"You'll have hell to pay later!"

Everyone turned their attention towards the person who had shouted while entering the classroom and realised that the person was Nemuri. Understandably, Minoru, Denki and Hanta were excited to have her join the class.

Nemuri swayed her hips with her hands behind her head as she entered the classroom and explained, "A lot of hero names used by students become recognised by society and end up becoming pro-hero names."

"Well, that's how it is," said Shouta who then explained, "Midnight will be making sure that your names are okay." He then took out his sleeping bag and said, "I can't do stuff like that."

Before Shouta went to sleep in his sleeping bag, he spoke to his students, "When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future and get closer to it. This is what it means when they say, 'Names and natures do often agree.'. Like 'All Might' for example."

The students of Class 1A soon received a board and a marker pen each so that they could write down their chosen hero names…

**\--A short while later…--**

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready," said Nemuri. Some of the students became nervous as they realised that they had to present their chosen hero names to their classmates.

The first student to present his hero name was Yuuga whose hero name was 'Shining Hero: I Cannot Stop Twinkling'. Even Wankuro was shocked by the name which was basically a full sentence while Nemuri, who was apparently used to hero-students coming up with ridiculous hero names, calmly adjusted Yuuga's hero name to 'Can't Stop Twinkling'. Yuuga approved of the change as it was easier to say the shortened version of the name.

The second student was Mina who presented her name as 'Alien Queen'. Nemuri was disturbed by the name which was a clear reference to a fictional race of aliens with acidic blood named Xenomorphs and thus rejected it to Mina's displeasure. Wakuro tilted her head curiously while the rest of Class 1A thought in unison, "Idiot!"

Tsuyu was next to present her hero name which was 'Rainy Season Hero: Froppy'. It was name that she had thought about ever since elementary school. Unlike the previous two names, it was very well-received by the majority of the students from Class 1A.

Inspired by Tsuyu, Eijirou presented his hero name, 'Sturdy Hero: Red Riot' which was an obvious homage to a pro-hero known as the 'Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot'. Nemuri approved of his name but warned him that bearing the name would come with even more pressure than most other names. Eijirou wore a determined expression as he replied, "I'm prepared for that!"

Izuku could not help but blush as he thought about the hero names that he, Wankuro and his mother used to come up with when they were younger. Thankfully, he had a proper hero name in mind as he presented it to the class, "To be honest, I didn't think of using this name until a dear friend of mine told me that my old nickname, which was originally an insult, could be interpreted in a different way. The new meaning to my nickname made me very happy so it only makes sense for me to use it as my hero name." He smiled as he presented his hero name, 'Persevering Hero: Dekiru'. Ochako smiled happily and Nemuri nodded in approval while Katsuki glared at him disdainfully.

Wankuro happily presented her chosen hero name which was, 'Fluffy Heroine: Wan-Chan'. Nemuri found the name adorable and thus immediately approved it.

Shouto decided to use his first name as he still wanted more experience before deciding his final hero name. As for Tenya, he decided to name himself 'Engine Hero: Recipro' which was a clear reference to his quirk and his special move, 'Recipro Burst'.

Katsuki, who wanted to name himself, 'King Explosion Murder', got his chosen hero name name immediately rejected by Nemuri. She also rejected his second chosen name which was, 'Lord Explosion Murder'. In the end, Katsuki had to settle with using his first name like Shouto.

Before long, everyone else presented their respective hero names which the author will not cover in this story for the sake of avoiding too much rehashing.

**\--While the students of Class 1A were deciding on their hero names…--**

A man who resembled a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair tied into a pony tail, Ishiyama Ken, breathed a sigh of relief after compiling offers for third year students when he noticed that Toshinori was sitting in a corner in a foetal position. Worried for his fellow pro-hero, Ken, who was also known as Cementoss, worriedly asked, "Are you all right, All Might?"

Toshinori, who was in his skeletal true form, trembled in fear as he rocked back and forth while speaking, "H-he's demanding me to send Midoriya-shounen to him!"

"Are you referring to your old sidekick, Sir Nighteye?" asked Kan. He knew that Toshinori and Mirai did not part on good terms but he also knew that it shouldn't be bad enough to reduce Toshinori to such a fearful state.

Toshinori shook his head and explained, "I-it's G-G-Gran Torino. I… I completely forgot that he could teach interns! No, it's more like I don't want to remember the hell he put me through!"

Kan wore a worried expression as he had to wonder, "What kind of training did that old pro-hero make All Might go through to traumatise him this badly?"

**\--Back at Class 1A…--**

"Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships," said Shouto who then explained, "They will last for a week. As for where you'll have them, those who have received offers from pro-heroes will be given their own lists to choose from. Those who have not received any offers will choose from among the forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. Take note that they all work in different places and have different specialities."

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accident and disasters instead of fighting villains," explained Nemuri.

"Think carefully before you choose," warned Shouta.

The students of Class 1A quickly responded, "Yes, sir!"

After the students received the offers, Shouta said, "Turn in your choices before the weekend."

"Wait, doesn't that mean that we only have two days to choose?!" said Hanta.

Shouta, who was already leaving the classroom, simply replied, "Make your decision efficiently. Dismissed."

**\--Lunchtime…--**

Mina was frowning as she asked, "Hey, guys. Have any of you decided what pro-hero agency you're going to yet?"

"I'm going to Mount Lady!" replied Minoru.

Ignoring the short boy who definitely had perverted intentions, Mina turned her attention to Izuku who was going through his list while mumbling a seemingly endless string of words. Seated around the same table with him were Wankuro, Ochako and Tsuyu.

"Say, Midoriya. With all those offers, how are you going to choose for yourself and Midori-chan?" asked Mina.

Izuku blinked and then turned his attention to Mina with a smile, "Well, I'm actually planning to intern with a pro-hero who will be most beneficial to both myself and Wan-chan. Ryuukuu for example could be a great choice since her ability to change into a winged dragon would allow Wan-chan to master her own transformation ability while I get to master my new floating ability. However, the Wild Wild Pussycats is also a good choice since they focus on rescuing people and Wan-chan's sense of smell is perfect for it. There's also Miruko whose aggressive leg-focused fighting style might be beneficial for both Wan-chan and myself."

"Wait a minute, isn't she someone who thinks that teaming up with others is a form of weakness? Also, doesn't she lack an agency?" asked Mina.

Izuku nodded and replied, "Honestly, I'm a bit surprised myself but even I know that learning from her is a rare opportunity."

"I'm picking Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency as my first choice," said Ochako who then explained, "Fighting with Wankuro-chan made me realise that I still have a long way to go before I can consider myself a versatile hero so a bit of formal battle training will do me some good."

"As for me, I'm hoping to join Sea Rescue Hero: Selkie's agency to expose myself to actual pro-hero work at sea," explained Tsuyu.

"Damn, you guys have pretty much figured stuff out!" swore Mina. She then turned her attention to Tenya and asked, "What about you? Have you decided on anything yet?"

Tenya blushed slightly as he adjusted his spectacles and explained, "I originally planned to intern with my brother but he told me that I should try interning with another pro-hero to widen my horizons. To be honest, I'm at a bit of a loss at the moment so I plan to discuss with him later."

Mina turned her attention to Eijirou and asked, "What about you, Eijirou?"

"I'm planning to join Chivalrous Hero: Fourth Kind," said Eijirou. Little did he know that Tetsutetsu also chose the same pro-hero as his first choice.

Mina groaned in frustration as she groused, "It's like I'm the only one who has no idea which pro-hero to join!"

Izuku smiled at Mina encouragingly as he spoke to her, "If you want, I can help you decide which pro-hero agencies to join."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think you already have more than enough on your plate," replied Mina who then said, "Tell you what, you can help me out after you and Midori-chan properly decide which hero agency to join, deal?"

"Sure!" replied Izuku who gave off a radiant smile.

While Izuku and his friends were chatting happily, Katsuki growled in irritation as he chose the highest-ranking hero available on his list, Fibre Hero: Best Jeanist.

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku was about to return to the dorm with Ochako, Tsuyu and Wankuro when Toshinori suddenly appeared in front of him in his hero form while yelling, "I am here in a bizarre position!"

Surprised, Izuku asked, "What's wrong, All Might?"

"Midoriya-shounen, Midoriya-shoujo, please come with me for a moment," replied the hero.

A short while later, Izuku and Wankuro were alone with Toshinori who then asked them, "Getting straight to the point, did you two receive offers from two pro-heroes, Sir Nighteye and Gran Torino, Midoriya-shounen?"

Izuku blinked in surprise before he recalled reading their names on the offer list which he shared with Wankuro. He then nodded and replied, "Yes, I did. I decided to choose between Ryuuku, the Wild Wild Pussycats and Miruko though."

Toshinori was a little surprised by Izuku's choices and asked, "Is there a particular reason why you chose them?" Although all three choices were more than decent, he still wanted to know Izuku's reasoning for choosing them.

After Izuku explained his reasons for choosing the three offers over of the rest, Toshinori nodded understandingly and said, "I can see that you've put a lot of thought into it. However, I should let you know that both Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye know about my quirk. Sir Nighteye is a given as he's my former sidekick but Gran Torino is both my former mentor and a close friend of my predecessor so if there's anyone who can help you learn your new ability it would be him."

"That may be true, but I also have to consider what is best for Wan-chan too since we'll be interning together under the same pro-hero. The last thing I want is to have her neglected just because my own training is prioritized," replied Izuku who then added, "Once Wan-chan is able to intern on her own or with someone else to keep watch over her, I'll be more than happy to intern with either Gran Torino or Sir Nighteye."

Understanding Izuku's reasoning, and realising that Izuku was adamant about helping Wankuro, Toshinori suggested, "Then how about this? I will request Nedzu to allow either Gran Torino or Sir Nighteye to cooperate with whichever pro-hero you've chosen so that they can properly train you. Considering your unique situation with Midoriya-shoujo, it'll only make sense that some level of extra help will be given to you two in exchange of ensuring that nothing goes wrong during your shared internship.

Izuku nodded with a smile and replied, "That would be perfect, All Might."

**\--That night…--**

Both Sorahiko and Mirai were invited by Nedzu to talk to Toshinori in person so the three pro-heroes had a meeting at Nedzu's office with the said principal being present as well. In spite of his unease, Toshinori was determined to support Izuku's decision as he spoke to Sorahiko and Mirai, "Midoriya-shounen has decided to intern with Miruko as his first choice followed by Ryuukuu as his second choice and the Wild Wild Pussycats as his third choice."

Mirai's stern expression hardened as he asked, "Is there a particular reason why he has chosen to intern with them instead of the two pro-heroes who know about One For All? Also, why did he choose Miruko of all people as his first choice?"

"He chose Miruko as his first choice because he felt that her aggressive fast-paced fighting style which focuses on kicks would benefit both himself and Midoriya-shoujo. He also thinks that she would get along with Midoriya-shoujo and possibly become a role model for her. Do not forget that Midoriya-shoujo did not have the best childhood even before she was forcibly turned into a noumu. Plus, Miruko usually acts on her own so a chance to intern with her can be considered as an exceptionally rare opportunity to learn." replied Toshinori who then added, "As for Ryuukuu, he thinks that her ability to transform into a flying dragon will help him learn how to master his new floating ability as well as help Midoriya-shoujo master her own transformation ability. The Wild Wild Pussycats on the other hand specialises in rescuing people so he thinks that learning what they know will be beneficial for him and there's no denying that Midoriya-shoujo's keen sense of smell is excellent for rescue work."

"His decisions are too short-sighted," argued Mirai who then added, "He should be thinking about improving himself so that he can properly wield your power."

"As much as I approve of his desire to help his step-sister, we can't ignore the possibility that your nemesis is alive and plotting your demise even as we speak, Toshinori. Even if his reasoning is sound, we can't afford to let your successor lag behind," said Sorahiko.

Well aware of recent police and pro-hero investigations which had lest to a number of disturbing discoveries, including a hospital which had a massive underground laboratory that had been recently abandoned, Toshinori replied, "I understand your concerns, which is why one of you will be training BOTH Midoriya-shounen and Midoriya-shoujo together with whichever hero who decides to accept them and their unusual terms."

"Due to Midoriya-kun and Wankuro-kun's unique circumstances, Toshinori and I agreed that a second pro-hero would be beneficial for the both of them," said Nedzu who then added, "Of course, this means that both pro-heroes will have to decide on whose place everyone should stay together in for the duration of the internship."

"If that's the case, then I'll like train them first," said Sorahiko who then turned his attention to Mirai to explain, "No offence meant, but that boy has Nana's quirk and I have far more experience with that quirk than even Toshinori. Plus, I can either leave my apartment behind if I have to or let those youngsters stay there with me for the duration of the internship."

Although Mirai wanted to test Izuku if he was truly worthy of One For All, even he could not disagree with Sorahiko's statement. As such, he adjusted his spectacles and said, "Then I will wait for my chance to train that boy at a later date, Gran Torino."

**\--A few days later…--**

It was the first day of internship and the students of Class 1A had to go their separate ways to stay with their respective choices of pro-heroes. Izuku and Wankuro followed Toshinori's drawn map which led them to a rather run-down apartment.

Izuku raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "Is… this really the place?" He had honestly expected the man who had trained Toshinori to live in a more presentable place even though he had never heard of him.

"Believe it or not, it is."

Surprised, both Izuku and Wankuro turned around to see an athletic woman with muscular arms and legs, dark skin, red eyes, long white hair, a pair of rabbit ears and even a round fluffy rabbit tail. Immediately recognising her to be Miruko, whose real name was Usagiyama Rumi, Izuku bowed to her and said, "I-it's an honour to finally meet you in person, Miruko."

Rumi smirked at Izuku and said, "It better be! I don't normally team up with anyone but you two impressed me so much that I'm willing to have you two in my team for the duration of your internships." Mentally, she added, "Not to mention his reasoning for his choices actually make enough sense to persuade me of all people."

Before the internships began, Nedzu made sure to send messages to Rumi, Ryuuko and the Wild Wild Pussycats to explain Izuku's situation including having Wankuro coming with him for the internship and having an additional pro-hero as a temporary partner. Rumi was honestly tempted to give Izuku's internship a pass after realising that she would be working together with another pro-hero named Gran Torino but Izuku's reasoning to request for an additional pro-hero was sensible enough to make her decide to give the boy and his step-sister a chance. After all, the League of Villains who were responsible for turning Wankuro into a noumu was still at large and Gran Torino used to work with someone who could float which meant that he could best teach Izuku how to us his new ability even better than she could. Also, if she was honest, she found Izuku's honest admiration for her fighting style and his desire to learn from her flattering. Make no mistake, many people admired her for her strength and her looks but she could tell that Izuku was more honest and thoughtful than most.

Izuku smiled gratefully and said, "Than we'll be in your care, Miruko!"

Rumi blushed slightly as she looked at Izuku's smile and thought, "He… cuter than I expected." For some reason, Izuku reminded her of a dwarf angora rabbit. Deciding to change the subject, she cleared her throat and said, "Anyway, we're wasting time as it is so let's go in and meet that Grand Torino fellow." She then opened the door to enter the apartment building.

Izuku, Rumi and Wankuro froze at the door as they saw a short old man lying on a pool of his own blood with his entrails exposed. Understandably, Izuku was about to assume the worst when Wankuro held his hand and said, "Ketchup, sausages, no blood."

Surprised by Wankuro's statement, Izuku took a moment to look at the scene more closely and realised that Wankuro was right. The "entrails" was actually a string of sausages and the blood was spilled ketchup. Although relieved that the hero was unlikely to be seriously injured, Izuku nevertheless asked Rumi, "Permission to go in and check if he's fine?"

Rumi smirked at Izuku and said, "No need." She then turned her attention to the old man and said, "Hey, you can stop playing dead now! That girl got your scent even before you could make the boy panic!" It was apparent that Rumi knew about the prank.

The old man chuckled and easily got up in spite of his age and wiped off the ketchup stains on his hero-suit which was thankfully stain-resistant and said, "All Might warned me that the girl has a good nose. I have to admit that he's absolutely right on that one."

"You must be Gran Torino then," said Izuku.

The old man named Torino Sorahiko nodded in affirmative and said, "Indeed, I am." He then beckoned the three to enter his apartment. Once everyone was in the apartment building, Sorahiko told Izuku and Wankuro to put on their hero costumes as he wanted to test the two children himself before letting Rumi have a go with them. Normally, he would tease the two children a bit more by acting like a senile old man but he had to forgo the teasing as he would be teaching them with Rumi and he wanted to make sure that Izuku knew how to use Nana's quirk.

Both Izuku and Wankuro obliged and soon put on their respective hero suits. Unlike Izuku who wore a green jumpsuit with a red belt, black boots, white gloves and a metallic mouth guard, Wankuro wore a sleeveless black leotard with a crimson-red trim on her shoulders and waist and a dark-red collar around her neck which had the tag, [ IZU-CHAN'S , written onto it in English. She also wore what appeared to be dark-red manacles around her wrists. Needless to say, the Wankuro's current hero suit was made with both her transformation and fire abilities in mind.

Yes, Izuku found the tag incredibly embarrassing while Wankuro absolutely loved it.

Sorahiko and Muriko smirked in approval as hey could tell that the two children were battle-ready in spite of being students. Keen to test Izuku's mettle, Sorahiko waited for the boy to stand before him while Rumi and Wankuro stood by the sidelines. The then beckoned Izuku, "Come at me!"

Suddenly, Izuku ran towards Sorahiko with 8% of One For All activated in an attempt to touch him. However, Sorahiko quickly jumped out of Izuku's reach thanks to his quirk which allowed him to pump air through the soles of his feet to increase his movement speed and even grant him limited flight. Izuku's eyes widened as he saw Sorahiko jump upwards and immediately stopped in his tracks to guard. He was barely able to block a spinning heel kick from above by crossing his arms over his face while looking upwards. Sorahiko smirked as he quickly leapt away from Izuku and tried to confuse him by jumping all over the place.

Izuku tried to keep an eye out for the elderly pro-hero but the old man was moving blindingly fast. Familiar with the feeling of being overwhelmed by a speedy opponent, such as Wankuro, Izuku calmed himself and waited for his moment to act. Sensing an incoming attack, Izuku suddenly dodged to the side and pointed his left hand to the right to flick his finger at Sorahiko who had tried to kick him from behind. As Izuku's left hand was below his right arm, the old pro-hero almost failed to notice the attack.

The resulting shock wave nearly hit Sorahiko who was able to dodge it by suddenly changing his trajectory to move upwards instead of forwards. As soon as he landed onto the ceiling feet first, he immediately jumped downwards to land in front of Izuku.

Izuku was barely able to use 20% of One For All to harden his stomach so that Sorahiko's leaping punch would not injure him too badly. However, the force of the punch was enough to push Izuku back and make him lose his balance. Izuku activated his floating ability so that he could continue fighting even while off-balance. Sorahiko tried to press his current advantage but Izuku quickly kicked his leg to the side to dodge the incoming human projectile. Thanks to his floating ability, Izuku was able to take aim while mid-air and flick his finger at Sorahiko. The old pro-hero quickly dodged and tried to attack Izuku. However, the boy suddenly deactivated his floating ability and was about to land to the ground when he reactivated it and quickly skated away from the old man. Sorahiko grinned as he saw Izuku do a quick spin while skating and was able to get a firm foothold before deactivating his floating ability entirely. His grin widened as he could see the light in Izuku's eyes which clearly showed his willingness to fight for what was right.

Satisfied with what he had seen, Sorahiko said, "All right, I've seen enough. You have passed the test, boy."

Izuku blinked in surprise before he allowed himself to relax his guard. Sensing the boy's questioning gaze, Sorahiko pointed his thumb at Rumi and Wankuto while he explained, "Just because I want to test your mettle doesn't mean that I plan to knock you out, boy. Don't forget, I need to test your step-sister as well and I'm sure Miruko's eager to have a match with you."

Izuku turned his attention to both Rumi and Wankuro and realised that their eyes were shining with an eager desire for a good fight. It should be noted that neither Wankuro nor Rumi were nervous about getting attacked by accident as they watched Izuku's match with Sorahiko without even taking a step away from their respective spots. Chuckling at their eagerness, Izuku spoke to Sorahiko, "I understand, Grand Torino. Shall we consider this a draw then?"

"Sure, why not?" said Sorahiko who mentally added, "That boy made me dodge seriously more than once already. He definitely has potential, Toshinori."

"My turn!" said Wankuro who happily skipped forward to be tested by Sorahiko. Once Wankuro stood in the middle of the room she immediately crouched low with a feral grin on her face and crimson flames burning around her eyes. Both Sorahiko and Rumi immediately realised that unlike Izuku who favoured using strategy whenever possible, Wankuro preferred fighting by pure instinct. They could even sense her desire to fight.

Although Sorahiko already knew that Wankuro was a cappable opponent herself, he was not expecting her dangerous aura. Smirking in spite of the situation, Sorahiko motioned to Wankuro and said, "See if you can catch me!"

Wankuro immediately dashed towards Sorahiko while transforming into a wolf. Thanks to her suit, her fur naturally grew through it thus giving Wankuro the appearance of a wolf with a collar on its neck and manacles on its front legs. Quickly leaping to the side to dodge the incoming attack, Sorahiko was about to attack Wankuro when he realised that she had changed her trajectory so that she could bite him.

Grinning in spite of Wankuro's speed, Sorahiko quickly leapt away and soon started leaping around in circles with Wankuro hot on his heels. Rumi noticed something and asked Izuku who was standing beside her, "Is it just me or is that girl just chasing him around instead of actually attacking him because she's having too much fun?"

Izuku chuckled and replied, "Knowing Wan-Chan, you're probably right."

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain pro-hero's agency…--**

A tall slim man with an unnaturally long and flexible neck, dark heavily-lashed eyes and blond hair named Hakamata Tsunagu spoke to Katsuki, "Frankly, I don't like you." Katsuki wore a surprised expression while Tsunagu, who was also known as Best Jeanist, asked him, "You only chose my agency because I'm one of the top five most popular pro-heroes, correct?"

"You're the one who gave me that offer!" growled Katsuki.

"True," admitted Tsunagu who then explained, "Recently, I've only been getting good kids so you're the first one in a while to strike a chord. I've seen your performance during the first event of the sports festival and how you were ultimately rejected by everyone else during the second event. You definitely have a strong quirk and I'm certain you know how to use it well. In spite of your abilities which should in theory make you suitable as a sidekick already, you have a fatal flaw. You believe yourself to be the best there is and that everyone else are mere… pebbles compared to you." Katsuki barely stopped himself from flinching due to Tsunagu's accurate assumption of his attitude while the pro-hero continued to speak, "Combined with your ferocious nature, it's no wonder why your own classmates refused to team up with you while you yourself were too prideful to ask any of them for help."

"Did you choose me to give me a fucking lecture-" asked Katsuki who was about to move forward to give Tsunagu a piece of his mind when he suddenly realised that he had been restrained by denim fibres which came from the sleeves of Tsunagu's denim jacket.

Katsuki had a shocked expression on his face as Tsunagu explained, "It is part of my work as a pro-hero to correct people like you. Like it or not, villains and heroes are ultimately two sides of the same coin. Therefore, I'll show you what it means to be a hero."

After a few futile struggles to break himself free from the restraining fibres, Katsuki glared at Tsunagu and asked, "What're you planning to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Tsunagu who then said, "I'm going to educate you on how to be an exemplary hero. The way you speak, your appearance, controlling your emotions, enforcing your morals… there are countless things to do. In a short period of a week, I'll sew all that into your very bones."

It was at that moment that Katsuki realised too late that he might have made a terrible choice.

**\--Elsewhere, in Hosu…--**

Tenya, who decided to intern with a pro-hero with brown hair and black eyes named Mizushima Masaki, was patrolling the streets of Hosu together with him. Also known as Normal Hero: Manual, Masaki explained to Tenya, "As you can probably tell, one of the main duties of a hero is to control crime. This is why we patrol regularly while also keeping in touch with the police in case anything happens. We are also required to file reports of our services be it making arrests or rescuing people. A separate agency then decides the amount of pay that we receive as a result."

"What of helping the common people?" asked Tenya.

"We certainly have an obligation to do that as well but it's not always as simple as helping an old lady cross the street," answered Masaki who then bitterly added, "For example, cases of emotional and verbal abuse tend to go unnoticed by most people, even pro-heroes. The best we can do is keep an eye out for those who need our help and do the best we can to help them once we do take notice."

Tenya frowned as he knew that Masaki had a point even though he did not like it. The boy was determined to do what he could to be a hero that even the downtrodden could look up to.

**\--In a certain television station…--**

Itsuka frowned as she spoke to a certain pro-heroine named Uwabami, "With all due respect, Uwabami, a pro-hero's duty is to protect and save people. While I can understand that side jobs can be beneficial for pro-heroes, they shouldn't forget what their main jobs are in either."

An attractive and curvaceous blond woman with yellow eyes that had slit pupils and three different types of snakes protruding from her hair named Uwabami smiled at Itsuka and said, "While I admit that I enjoy my modelling job and tend to focus on it, don't assume that I have forgotten what I am supposed to be."

"Then please show me what a pro-hero actually does instead of roping me in for a modelling job of all things," said Itsuka who then added, "I refuse to be nothing more than just a pretty face on paper."

In spite of Itsuka's unintentional insult, Uwabami's smile did not falter as she knew that Itsuka sincerely wanted to be a proper pro-heroine. She therefore said, "While I admire you desire to help others, you shouldn't underestimate the value of good charisma. You'd be surprised how useful they can be at times."

Itsuka sighed and replied, "I get that but the charisma I want to have is the charisma of a brave heroine who inspires hope in others, not the charisma of a pretty face which lechers can leer at all day long."

Uwabami shrugged as she argued, "Not everyone can be inspirational like All Might or that boy, Midoriya Izuku, you know."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't at least try my best," said Itsuka.

"Then how about this? I will take you out on patrols and teach you how to respond to fans if you agree to be my model for one commercial," suggested Uwabami who was honestly impressed by Itsuka's determination to be an inspiring pro-heroine.

"I can work with that," agreed Itsuka.

**\--In a certain dojo…--**

A muscular wide-set man with long pale mint-green hair named Gunhead was training his sidekicks and two new interns, Ochako and Momo, how to punch properly.

"Don't do it aimlessly. Make sure you focus on each action. What counts the most in the end is your basic physical strength," said Gunhead while doing a pose.

"He acts so cute!" thought Ochako.

"He's definitely a combat-orientated pro-hero," thought Momo who, like Ochako, wanted to gain some formal combat training from a pro-hero.

**\--Elsewhere…--**

Shouta sighed in aggravation as he glared at Emi who had managed to drag him into helping her train Hitoshi and said, "Miss Joke, you owe me a visit to a cat cafe after this."

Hitoshi blinked in surprise and asked Shouta, "You like cat cafes too?"

Shouta raised an eyebrow as he did not expect Hitoshi to share his interest in cats. He then decided to ask the boy, "You want to visit a cat cafe with me after this? She'll be paying the bill, of course."

Hitoshi nodded in affirmative while Miss Joke covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the fact that Shouta and Hitoshi had an even greater resemblance than she had initially thought. She gazed at them mirthfully as she thought, "Seriously, those two might as well as be long-lost relatives!"

**\--Back at Sorahiko's apartment…--**

Izuku, Wankuro, Rumi and Sorahiko stared at the pile of rubble which used to be Sorahiko's apartment. As for how it had happened, it involved Wankuro and Rumi going overboard while sparring right after Wankuro had "sparred" with Sorahiko. The spar damaged the foundations of the old building so much that it literally broke apart under its own weight. Thankfully, no one was hurt when the building collapsed but it did not change the fact that Sorahiko's home had been completely demolished. Even worse, a lot of civilians had witnessed the embarrassing debacle and were already sharing it with everyone else on the internet. Even the police, the fire department and some pro-heroes got involved with the incident.

Sorahiko threw an angry glare at Wankuro and Rumi who knew that they were in the wrong. Rumi avoided looking at the old pro-hero with a sheepish pout while Wankuro looked down with an ashamed look on her face.

Izuku scratched his cheek sheepishly and asked, "So… does anyone have an idea where we could stay for the rest of this week?"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Please make sure to read Chapter 6 before reading this chapter.

As you can probably tell, a number of events turned out rather differently compared to canon:

\- Izuku and Wankuro receive training from both Sorahiko and Rumi. Also, Izuku uses Dekiru instead of Deku as his hero name and Sorahiko's place has been accidentally demolished by both Rumi and Wankuro.

\- Tenya joins Masaki for the sake of expanding his horizons as a pro-hero instead of revenge. He also uses Recipro instead of taking Tensei's hero name, Ingenium. Tensei will not be crippled at this point of the story.

\- Momo joins Gunhead with Ochako instead of joining Uwabami. Unlike canon, she is not desperate for recognition as a hero at the time of her internship.

\- Itsuka joins Uwabami on her own but makes her intentions clear to her. Yes, Itsuka's desire to be a proper hero is partly inspired by Izuku.

\- Hitoshi receives training from both Emi and Shouta. Both Hitoshi and Shouta bond over their shared love for cats.

Remember to stay safe and practice proper hygiene.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	9. Chapter 8

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 8: Internships Part 2**

As Toshinori's former sidekick, Mirai was used to facing unexpected situations in spite of his quirk which allowed him to see a person's future from a third person's perspective with 100% accuracy. He was therefore not surprised to see Sorahiko, Rumi, Izuku and Wankuro standing before him in his office after Sorahiko's place was reduced to rubble.

No, he did not need to use his quirk to see the possibility of Sorahiko turning to him for help, especially not after seeing an online video of Sorahiko's apartment being demolished from the inside by Wankuro and Rumi. As much as Mirai tried to deny it, he found the debacle rather hilarious. After all, Sorahiko's apartment was most certainly not designed to withstand the combined destructive blows of Rumi and Wankuro who were obviously having too much fun sparring one another if Izuku's and Sorahiko's panicked screams in the video were anything to go by.

However, even with Mirai's precognitive abilities, he had never expected the four of them to appear before him completely worn out with tears in their respective hero suits due to being involved in a fight with a dangerous yakuza boss of all things. He also never expected them to not only defeat the yakuza boss and his two most faithful followers but also rescue a little girl. The said girl, whom Wankuro was currently holding protectively in her arms, had long white hair, a small brown horn on the right side of her forehead and large red eyes. She was also dressed in a plain pale-tan dress which did not hide the scars of her arms and legs.

Mirai sighed as he spoke to Sorahiko, "Gran Torino, please explain to me how in the world did you four manage to take down Overhaul without even intending to do so."

Sorahiko, who looked absolutely exhausted, sighed wearily and explained, "Well, we were making our way to your office when it happened…"

**\--Start of flashback…--**

With Sorahiko's apartment completely demolished, he had suggested to Rumi that the four of them should stay in Mirai's hero office, 'Nighteye Agency', for the duration of Izuku and Wankuro's internships. Considering that Sorahiko's apartment was going to take at least a week to be rebuilt even with the assistance of quirks and support equipment, Rumi had no reason to argue against his choice. Besides, Sorahiko and Mirai clearly knew one another and Izuku was eager for a chance to meet All Might's former sidekick.

Given the fact that Sorahiko, Rumi, Izuku and Wankuro could easily leap over rooftops to reach Mirai's office more easily, everyone agreed to do so at the soonest opportunity. Of course, both Izuku and Wankuro had to be given permission to do so but neither Sorahiko nor Rumi saw any issue with giving them the said permission. Besides, it would be good training for the two young interns. However, as Sorahiko and Rumi quickly came to realise, Wankuro's keen sense of smell made her incapable of ignoring trouble.

**\--Back to the present…--**

"Just how keen is her sense of smell?" asked Mirai who was honestly curious.

"Keen enough to easily smell blood in an abandoned alley upwind even though we were running and leaping over rooftops," answered Rumi who had a smirk on her face in spite of her exhaustion.

"Combine that with their shared inability to keep their noses out of trouble and you have two problem children who have a tendency to get into fights with actual villains," added Sorahiko while pointing his thumb at Izuku and Wankuro. Wankuro clearly did not feel guilty while Izuku blushed in embarrassment.

"I assume that the yakuza were not expecting you four to show up," said Mirai.

"That's right, they weren't. It's the only reason why we managed to get the drop on them and stop Overhaul's two lackeys from giving him support," said Sorahiko.

**\--Part two of flashback…--**

Izuku was leaping over rooftops with Wankuro, Sorahiko and Rumi when he heard Wankuro growl. Realising that something was wrong, Izuku called out, "Gran Torino! Miruko! Wan-chan smelled something!"

Surprised, Rumi landed onto a rooftop and asked Wankuro, "What did you smell?"

Wankuro turned to a direction which was upwind and said, "I smell blood. Human blood."

Sorahiko frowned and asked, "Are you certain?"

Wankuro nodded and said, "We go, now!" Suddenly, she set off to the direction where the scent of blood supposedly came from. Izuku quickly followed her from behind.

"Wait a damn minute!" yelled Rumi as she and Sorahiko quickly rushed forward to catch up with the two interns.

Before long, Izuku and Wankuro landed onto a particular rooftop and cautiously approached its edge. Quickly realising that they had reached their new destination, Rumi and Sorahiko cautiously approached the edge of the roof and saw three men who wore beak-like plague doctor masks and a little girl who was being carried by one of them.

Rumi's eyes widened as she recognised the masks which they were wearing and whispered, "They're the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group!"

Sorahiko turned his attention towards a pale man with short shaggy auburn hair, thin eyes with golden irises and small eyebrows who was carrying the girl and said, "And that youngster must be their leader, Overhaul."

Izuku frowned as he asked Wankuro, "Are they the ones who smell of blood?"

Wankuro nodded and growled, "Leader smells bad. Smell of blood. Girl smells scared. Smell of tears."

Rumi's frown deepened and asked her three companions, "Okay, so what's the plan?"

**\--Back to the present…--**

"Tell me, why did Wankuro insist on taking out the smallest member of the group?" asked Mirai.

"She said that he would be a 'troublesome enemy' if he fought back," said Sorahiko. Mirai raised an eyebrow as he clearly wanted a better explanation.

Izuku raised his hand and asked, "Sir Nighteye, if I may offer an explanation on Wan-chan's behalf?"

Mirai turned his attention towards Izuku and said, "I assume that you know the reason why she seemed aware of her opponents' quirks even though she had never met them before."

"It's not so much she knew about their quirks as she had a sense of what they might be capable off. You see, she told me that a part of her 'development' into a weapon that could challenge All Might involved forcing her to fight against other noumu which had a multitude of quirks of their own. Her keen dog-like senses, combined with the cruel testing she had to endure for years, most likely granted her the ability to instinctively tell how dangerous or troublesome an opponent is just by the general feel of their presence. It's by no means perfect or precise but her deductions are generally accurate," said Izuku. He could still recall how Wankuro quickly adapted to counter his classmates during spars even though he had not told her about their quirks.

"Not unlike how most animals can instinctively tell how trustworthy or dangerous a person is," said Mirai.

"Pretty much," agreed Izuku.

"That explains why she felt that the two followers had to be taken out while their leader had to be crippled," thought Mirai who then asked Rumi and Sorahiko, "So, how did you two conclude that the four of you could take them on?"

"Actually, the original plan was to rescue the girl and maybe capture one of Overhaul's two lieutenants," said Sorahiko who then explained, "However, things did not quite go as planned."

**\--Part 3 of flashback…--**

Overhaul, whose real name was Chisaki Kai, felt like he was being watched soon after "dismantling" the fool who had allowed Eri to escape for even a few minutes. He was not the only one with the feeling as his two most loyal subordinates, a man with thin dark eyes, pointed eyebrows, chin-length hair which form arrow-shaped clock-needles named Kurono Hari and a seemingly small creature which was actually a tall and muscular man with a spiked nose, a long square-shaped chin and spiky blond hair named Irinaka Jooi, were just as tense as he was. The white-haired girl whom Kai was carrying in his left arm, Eri, was scared and confused by the three men's tense wariness.

Suddenly, something dark in colour attacked Jooi from above. The attacker slammed him into the ground with enough force to create a small crater in the ground, instantly knocking him out and revealing his true form as he fell unconscious. Before Kai and Hari could respond to what seemed to be a dark-haired beast, shock waves of air hit Kai and Hari in the face. This was followed by Rumi and Sorahiko appearing from behind the two stunned men. Rumi immediately kicked Hari in the head, knocking him out in the process, while Sorahiko quickly dashed forward with the help of his quirk to kick Kai in the back and make him lose his balance. The dark-haired beast, which turned out to be Wankuro the whole time, immediately rushed forward and extended her claws to cut Kai's left arm off. She then reached out to grab hold of Eri who fell off the dismembered limb.

Shocked and enraged by the obvious attempt to take Eri away from him, Kai tried to touch Wankuro with his right hand only to have his face and right arm struck by even more shock waves of air. Acting quickly, Wankuro grabbed hold of Eri and kicked Kai aside followed by breathing a ball of crimson fire at him while Sorahiko and Rumi leapt away from Kai. Rumi dragged Hari away as she retreated to a rooftop with the intention of capturing him for interrogation.

Panicking, Kai raised his arms instinctively to protect his face from the incoming fireball. He screamed as the fire burnt his right arm, what was left of his left arm and his face. While Izuku, Sorahiko and even Rumi grimaced from hearing Kai's screams, Wankuro glared at him while holding the shocked girl protectively in her arms.

**\--Back to the present…--**

"Forgive me for saying this, but it seems to me that you four should have managed to escape easily after achieving your objectives from what you've told me," said Mirai who knew that there was more to Sorahiko and Rumi's story.

Rumi snorted derisively and said, "Are you shitting me? That bastard literally blew himself into bloody bits to fix himself and then combined himself with one of his unconscious followers before attacking us!"

Sorahiko sighed and said, "Had we lacked Midoriya and Wankuro's help, who knows what would have happened."

**\--Part 4 of flashback…--**

"Give her back!" yelled Kai who, in a moment of desperation and rage, dismantled and reassembled himself to heal himself as well as put out the crimson fire. He then touched the ground with his restored left hand to create a pillar that pushed Jooi towards himself. Before anyone could stop Kai, he dismantled himself and Jooi so that they could fuse into a monstrous four-armed beast. He was about to attack Wankuro to retrieve Eri when additional shock waves struck him in the head and body. Enraged even further, Kai dismantled the ground around him and reassembled them into massive spikes to stab or crush whoever was attacking him from a safe distance.

"Midoriya!" yelled Sorahiko and Rumi who feared for Izuku's safety.

Thankfully for Izuku, who had been responsible for providing "suppressive fire" the whole time, he was able to leap out of danger and used his floating ability to stay out of Kai's reach. Kai was about attack Izuku again when Wankuro suddenly shot a torrent of crimson flame at his face from her outstretched right hand. Blinded and burnt by the flame, Kai was distracted while Rumi delivered a heel kick from above which landed onto the top of his head.

Although Rumi's kick was undeniably powerful, Kai's fused state was more durable than normal thus allowing him to retaliate with his two right hands. Had he not been disorientated by the kick and the still-burning flames, he would have been able to touch her and "dismantle" her before Wankuro could stop him by slicing off his two right arms which her flaming extended claws.

Rumi was barely able to get away by kicking the back of Kai's head and quickly retreated together with Wankuro who tried to pass Eri to Sorahiko. As quick as Wankuro was, Sorahiko was capable of limited flight and Wakuro could use her flames and claws more freely is she was not carrying the little girl in her arms. Suddenly, the hair on Wankuro's back stood on end as she sensed danger so she quickly yelled, "Everyone, dodge!"

A second later, Kai reconstructed himself into an even larger form and then slammed his hands onto the ground with the intention of completely reshaping his surroundings so that he could kill the four heroes who were causing him so much stress.

What used to be a dark alley quickly turned into a circular wasteland of sharp spikes with several exceptionally long spikes aimed towards Izuku. Barely able to avoid getting impaled, Izuku quickly ran along one of the long spikes towards Kai in an attempt to distract him from pursuing the others. Kai turned his attention towards Izuku and touched the spike which he was running on. Realising what was about to happen, Izuku leapt off the spike and then kicked repeatedly with 20% of One For All to avoid the new spikes that erupted from it. While Izuku was airborne again, he flicked his fingers to create a barrage of shock waves.

Annoyed by the shock waves which slammed against his body and head, Kai was about to retaliate when Wakuro suddenly appeared in front of him without Eri in her arms. In the few moments that Kai was focusing on Izuku, Wankuro was able to quickly pass Eri to Sorahiko who then dashed off with the terrified girl in his arms. Kai's eyes widened as he tried to attack her only to have her lash out with her elongated claws which were covered in flames. Her attacks caused him to lose all four of his hands in an instant.

Kai stared at the burnt stumps which used to be his four hands in horror before Wankuro delivered a flaming uppercut to his chin. Wankuro's uppercut was quickly followed by a descending heel kick to the top of Kai's head from Izuku who was using 20% of One For All and a flying kick onto his face by Rumi. Unlike before, Kai was completely knocked out by the triple attack which almost shattered his entire skull.

**\--End of flashback…--**

"By the time the police and nearby heroes arrived to assist, we managed to knock that ass-wipe out cold," explained Rumi.

"And what of Kai's fused state?" asked Mirai.

"He was still fused when the police took him away. Apparently, the fusion not only lost all four arms but also had a skull so badly fractured that he had to be sent to intensive care just to survive the night," explained Sorahiko.

"And what off the remaining lieutenant?" asked Mirai.

"He'll be questioned after being sent to a high-security prison," replied Rumi.

"We also found a patch of blood which was Overhaul's latest victim," added Sorahiko.

Mirai turned his attention to Izuku and Wankuro and said, "It must have been a harrowing experience to you two."

Izuku nodded and said, "I didn't feel safe for the whole fight even thought I basically provided ranged support for most of the fight. I couldn't even calm down until Overhaul was taken away by the police and other pro heroes."

Wankuro also nodded and replied, "Bad man dangerous. Touch equals death."

"Then it's a good thing that you four managed to defeat him and his two followers without suffering any major injuries or worse," stated Mirai.

Rumi sighed and groaned, "The questioning we had to go through wasn't fun either, never mind the damned paperwork!"

Mirai smiled ruefully and said, "I can imagine, especially since Wankuro made it a point to cut his arms off even before he started using his quirk."

"Thankfully, Izuku knew her well enough that he could explain to the police on her behalf," said Sorahiko who then added, "You probably know this already but the press is going to have a bloody field day once this incident becomes known to the public. There's no way they will leave this place alone once they know we're here."

Mirai's lips twitched upwards ever so slightly as he spoke ruefully, "I am well aware of that."

**\--A short while later…--**

Mirai was alone with Sorahiko in his office as he spoke to him, "So, what's your opinion about Midoriya and Wakuro?"

Sorahiko smirked and said, "Honestly, that boy is both similar and different from Toshinori. Unlike Toshinori, he's more of a strategic fighter and he tries to think before he acts. That said, he shares Toshinori's desire to help other and determination to stop villains who wish to harm others. If you ask me, he's a worthy successor as far as I'm concerned."

Mirai hummed softly before he asked, "And what of Wankuro?"

"That girl's definitely powerful. From what I've seen her do in both the sports festival and the fight with Overhaul, it's clear that she is capable of challenging Toshinori. However, unlike that other noumu from the USJ, she's not a powerful but dumb brute with shock absorption and super regeneration but rather a deadly animalistic assassin with sharp claws and the ability to produce powerful flames," answered Sorahiko.

"In other words, she's a noumu that specialises in hunting, maiming and killing people quickly," concluded Mirai.

"And we all know that Toshinori's incapable of regrowing lost limbs, or lost organs for that matter," said Sorahiko.

"Do you think that she can defeat All Might if she actually tries to do so?" asked Mirai.

"If you mean back when Toshinori was still in his prime, I highly doubt it unless she somehow catches him off guard and makes him lose a limb or two. As he is now though, it's quite possible especially if she can last long enough for him to reach his current time limit," said Sorahiko who then added, "Based on what Nedzu, Chiyo and Midoriya have learnt about her quirks, the safe upper limits of her strength, durability and speed are 60% of Toshinori's full might. That said, her ability to heal from her injuries, including self-inflicted injuries, allows her to push those limits to 80%. Going above 80% will cause her injuries to accumulate too quickly for her healing ability to negate."

"In other words, All Might is physically stronger, faster and tougher than her but she can match his speed and strength if she doesn't care about injuring herself in the process," said Mirai who then added, "Also, considering her other abilities, if she's determined to kill All Might no matter what happens to herself…"

"She will be able to maim him or worse if he's not careful with her even if he was in his prime," concluded Sorahiko.

An uneasy moment of silence passed before Mirai sighed and said, "Then it's a good thing that Midoriya had managed to stop her before she could hurt anyone during the villain attack at the USJ."

Sorahiko snorted in amusement and said, "You got that right!"

**\--Meanwhile with Izuku, Wankuro, Eri and Rumi…--**

Eri still could not believe that she had been rescued from her former "guardian", Kai, who had hurt her for the sake of extracting her blood and other "bodily bits". She could not help but wonder if she was actually dreaming even as she nuzzled against Wankuro's warm body which made her feel safe and protected.

Wankuro, who had clearly become attached to Eri, held her gently in her arms while petting her head. The sight could have been "adorably diabetes-inducing" but, between Wankuro's concerned expression and Eri's scared state, it was clear that there were more pressing matters to worry about.

The police had tried to ask Eri questions after Overhaul's defeat but, between her timid reluctance to answer then and Wankuro's vigilance as her unofficial "guard dog", few were able to get any answers from her. Even doctors had trouble getting past Wankuro's vigilance until Izuku assured her that she could trust them to not harm Eri. Everyone with even a shred of human decency was appalled by the scars Eri had on her arms and legs as it was clear that she had been used as a guinea pig or something equally horrible by the Shie Hassaikai. As soon as it was confirmed that Eri was healthy in spite of being slightly malnourished, Wankuro wasted no time in holding her in her arms again. Considering Wankuro's own past as a cruelly mistreated test subject, few could blame her for her desire to protect Eri.

Izuku, who was the only one Wankuro would unguardedly allow to approach Eri, gently asked her, "Eri-chan, is there anything you would like to eat?"

Eri took a moment to peek at Izuku and softly mumbled, "Apples. I like apples." She then resumed nuzzling against Wankuro.

Izuku turned his attention to Rumi and a young woman with a slim build, light-blue skin, short dark-blue hair and wide yellow eyes with thick eyelashes named Awata Kaoruko. Also known as the pro-heroine, Bubble Girl, Kaoruko nodded and said, "We have some apples in the fridge. I'll go get some."

While Kaoruko fetched some apples, Rumi stood next to Izuku and said, "One hell of a way to start your internships, huh?"

Izuku chuckled weakly and replied, "That's one way to put it." He then asked, "Will Wan-chan and I be in trouble for this?"

Rumi waved her hand dismissively and said, "Nah. If anything, it's Gran Torino and I who'll be in trouble. We did allow you two to get into the fight after all even though though the both of you are just interns. Hell, we even allowed Wankuro to use her claws just so that she could deal with whatever danger we were getting ourselves into."

"That isn't right," said Izuku who clenched his fists as he spoke, "We could have refused to join in the fight but we decided to do it anyway because we couldn't just stand by while you two try to save Eri."

Rumi grinned at Izuku and slapped her hand onto his back while saying, "Don't worry too much about it kid! The police aren't dumb enough to think that you two did not want to help out in rescuing the girl and it's not like we didn't know what you two were capable of." She then pointed at herself and said, "Let the adults handle the irritating stuff while you kids focus on becoming the best heroes you can be so that we can brag about you long after we retire!"

Heartened by Rumi's encouragement, Izuku smiled at her gratefully and said, "Thank you, Miruko."

Izuku's grateful smile caused Rumi to blush as she looked away from him and thought, "He's… so rabbit like!" It should be noted that Rumi was about to call him "cute" before she stopped herself and mentally described him as rabbit-like instead.

Due to Izuku's attention being focused on both Eri and the possible legal issues that he, Wankuro, Rumi and Sorahiko might have to deal with, he had completely forgotten that their latest act as heroes and interns would be broadcast all across Japan.

**\--At Gunhead's dojo…--**

Ochako's eyes were as wide as saucers as she stared at the television which was showing the aftermath of Kai's defeat by a certain group of two heroes and two interns. She was so shocked by the news that she dropped her bottle of isotonic drink.

Momo was equally shocked by the news as she thought, "What kind of luck do Midoriya-san and Midori-chan have?"

Even Gunhead was surprised as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "I've heard of people having crazy experiences during hero work studies and even internships but this is on a whole other level of crazy!"

**\--On a certain ship called the 'Oki Mariner'…--**

Tsuyu's normally blank face wore an undeniable expression of shock while listening to a radio news of a fight between Sorahiko, Rumi, Izuku and Wankuro with Kai and his two followers.

A tall and muscular pro-hero with a grey beard and the appearance of a humanoid spotted seal named Selkie stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully and said, "Those two classmates of your must be really strong or lucky to be able to take on such a dangerous villain and survive with no serious injuries or worse."

"Assuming that nothing bad happens to them, those two are definitely going to go far at this rate," said a young pro-heroine with blue eyes and shoulder-length blue hair named Sirius.

Tsuyu turned her attention to Sirius with a deadpan expression on her face and said, "If they do go far, it'll probably have to do with their tendency to get into trouble, kero."

Selkie laughed as he spoke, "Considering the dog-girl's nose, I won't doubt it!"

**\--At a certain skyscraper known as 'Endeavour Agency'…--**

Enji growled in displeasure as he watched the news of Sorahiko, Rumi, Izuku and Wankuro detaining Kai and two of his followers while rescuing a civilian girl. While most pro-heroes would criticise Sorahiko and Rumi for putting Izuku and Wankuro at risk, Enji was displeased by the fact that they would take credit for taking down the leader of a yakuza group. The fact that Wankuro's keen sense of smell had played a vital role in locating the villains only increased Enji's displeasure as he could have used her to locate infamous villains such as Stain.

It was already bad enough that the hero students that he wanted as his interns, namely Shouto and Wankuro, had refused his offer. Realising that they were doing rather well in spite of being associated with "lesser pro-heroes" only made the insult to his ego worse.

**\--At a certain hero agency named 'Team Idaten'…--**

Shouto, along with Tensei and Tensei's sidekicks, were shocked by the news of Izuku and Wankuro's latest exploit. Tensei scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, that's one incident even crazier than the one we had earlier today."

Shouto wore a deadpan expression as he spoke to Tensei whom he had decided to intern with, "Maybe, but I doubt that many cases involve a muscular chicken-man who knows martial arts, can shoot paralysing laser beams from his eyes and harden his feathers to be as hard as steel."

As for why Shouto decided to intern with Tensei, a part of the reason was because he wanted to learn teamwork from his agency. Shouto also felt that he could benefit from interning with someone who was "well-adjusted" in spite of coming from a notable family of pro-heroes. After all, he wanted to be his own person, not a copy of Enji.

A young pro-heroine with straight teeth, long black hair and completely black oval-shaped eyes named Enigma nodded sagely and said, "It's a good thing that your fire can easily burn even his hardened feathers while your ice can block his paralysing lasers."

Tensei chuckled as he remembered the chicken-headed villain resembling a plucked chicken after having all of his feathers burnt off by Shouto. Even the normally stoic scarred boy had to hold back his laughter after seeing the villain without his feathers.

Needless to say, the villain was successfully captured and he bitterly swore revenge upon Shouto for his humiliation.

**\--At 'Manual Hero Office'…--**

Tenya blinked owlishly after watching the news about Izuku and Wankuro before he turned his attention to Masaki and said, "And I thought my brother and Todoroki-kun had a crazy encounter today."

Masaki chuckled in response as he replied, "Never thought I'd see the day when losing one's own apartment led to an insane act of heroism."

Just like everyone else who kept themselves up to date with the latest hero news, Tenya and Wasaki knew that Sorahiko's apartment had been accidentally demolished from the inside by Wankuro and Rumi who obviously did not hold back while sparring. Masaki just knew that someone was going to make an online meme about the irony.

**\--At a certain hero office called 'Genius Office'…--**

Katsuki was yelling profanities when he found out that Izuku and Wankuro had helped Sorahiko and Rumi defeat Kai and his two followers. It was already bad enough that Katsuki had to put up with Tsunagu's "fucking lectures and makeover attempts" but realising that Izuku and Wankuro had gotten ahead of him only made him even more furious. In fact, he was so furious that his hair, which Tsunagu had somehow managed to comb down, "exploded" back into its original state.

Tsunagu sighed at Katsuki's frankly savage behaviour and thought, "It's clear that the only reason why those four could defeat Overhaul and his two lieutenants was because they had the element of surprise on their side. I highly doubt that they could have won so easily if the villains had been properly prepared for them." As Tsunagu noticed Katsuki creating small explosions in his hands, he mentally added, "And I definitely need to calm that boy down before he suffers an aneurysm or something."

The pro-hero quickly restrained Katsuki before giving him a lengthy lecture on staying calm in spite of stressful situations and the value of catching villains unaware.

**\--On the roof of a random building…--**

A pro-hero named Hawks, whose real name was Takami Keigo, whistled after hearing what had happened to Sorahiko, Rumi, Izuku and Wankuro. A young man with average height and a slim build, a faint stubble on his chin, feathery ash-blond hair, triangular gold-brown eyes and a pair of wings with bright-red feathers, he was impressed by what the two interns had done with the help of two pro-heroes and asked his own intern, Fumikage, "So do incidents like that one happen often to everyone in your class or mainly to those two?"

Fumikage sighed and admitted, "Honestly, I can't say for sure. However, if I have to guess, Midoriya and Wankuro will be involved in many more events that occur in the darkness of society if they keep on letting her nose take the lead."

Keigo smirked at Fumikage as he replied, "Sounds about right."

**\--At a popular cat cafe…--**

Shouta was thumping his head against the table repeatedly while groaning, "How. Did. Those. Two. Problem. Children. Get. Into. So. Much. Trouble. In. Just. One. Bloody. Day?!"

Emi was laughing until she fell down and rolled onto the floor while holding her aching belly. Considering Shouta's reaction to the news, few could blame her for being so amused by it.

Hitoshi sighed as he lay back while petting a cat and thought, "Well, they most certainly didn't have a boring day."

**\--At U.A. High School…--**

Inko and Toshinori, who had just enjoyed a delicious dinner at a famous restaurant, were on their way back to U.A. High School to watch a movie together when they found out about Sorahiko, Rumi, Izuku and Wankuro had unintentionally encountered and defeated Kai and his two followers. Inko was reduced to a tearful mess while Toshinori quickly took her back to the school so that she could calm down in peace. Needless to say, the rest of the staff of the school found out as well.

"I'm so glad that they are all safe!" cried Inko who was wiping her tears with a handkerchief. Indeed, she was relieved to know that everyone in Izuku's group, including the girl whom they had rescued, was safe.

"That's one of the craziest internship incidents I've ever heard, and I've heard quite a few of them including the chicken-man incident that happened to Todoroki-kun and Iida-san earlier today," said Nedzu who was clearly amused by the whole incident.

"Let's not forget that the reason why they even went to Sir Nighteye's agency was because Gran Torino's place had been completely demolished by Miruko and Wan-chan," said Nemuri who grinned at Toshinori.

Toshinori grimaced as he groaned, "Please, don't remind me! I don't even want to know what kinds of demands Gran Torino will make after this internship!"

**\--Back at Nighteye Agency…--**

Wankuro and Izuku were comforting Eri as she started to cry while eating some sliced pieces of apples which Kaoruko had given to her. It was clear to them that Eri had finally accepted the fact that she had indeed been rescued by people who meant well for her and was unable to hold back her emotions. As Izuku and Wankuro held Eri in their arms, her wails and sobs turned into soft hiccups as her emotions started to calm down.

After Eri had calmed down, Izuku gently spoke to her, "Eri-chan, do you want to go to bed?"

The little girl shook her head as she replied, "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to find out this is a dream."

Even Rumi felt sad for Eri as Izuku spoke to her, "Then how about a warm bath after you have your apple?"

Eri nodded as she continued to eat her apple slices in contended silence while Wankuro continued to hold her and pet her head tenderly. Eventually, Eri had eaten all of the apple slices and did not protest as Wankuro carried her so that they could take a bath together with Rumi and Kaoruko. Before exiting the room to head to the showers, Wankuro turned her attention to Izuku and innocently asked, "You coming?"

Understandably, Izuku blushed as he waved his hands in front of him and replied, "N-no, thanks! I plan to do a few things before taking my bath!"

Kaoruko blushed while Rumi grinned at Izuku and teasingly said, "You sure? It's a rare chance for you to get REAL intimate with actual pro-heroines, you know!"

Izuku's blush deepened as he shook his head vigorously and replied, "I-I'm good! Please go ahead without me!"

Both Wankuro and Eri tilted their heads innocently as they did not quite understand why Izuku was so flustered by the idea of bathing together.

Rumi laughed as she playfully teased Izuku, "It's your loss, boy!" Even Kaoruko giggled as she followed Rumi, Wankuro and Eri to the showers. Izuku just knew that Rumi was swaying her wide toned hips even more than usual just to tease him.

While the girls and women went to take their bath, Izuku decided to look around the agency to get a better feel of the place after checking his phone. He almost had a heart attack after seeing nearly a hundred messages from his classmates, teachers and mother on his phone. Not surprisingly, it took him a while to reply to everyone's messages before he started to look around the place. As he looked around, he met a certain tall and muscular boy with a simple-looking face eyes and blond hair with a cowlick named Tougata Mirio.

Recognising the green-haired boy, Mirio grinned at him and said, "Hello there, you must be Midoriya Izuku!"

"Do I know you?" asked Izuku who tilted his head in confusion.

"No, we have never met before," replied Mirio who then explained, "That said, I sure as heck know the first year who gave that pledge during the first years' portion of the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"Oh, I see," replied Izuku who blushed bashfully in response.

Mirio wore a jovial grin as he patted Izuku's shoulder and said, "No need to be so shy! My name's Tougata Mirio. I'm a third year from U.A. High School!"

Izuku's eyes widened in amazement as he asked, "Really, you're from U.A. High School too?"

"That's right! My hero name's Lemillion. What's yours?" asked Mirio.

"Oh, my hero name's Dekiru," replied Izuku who then asked, "Why did you choose Lemillion as your hero name?"

Mirio pointed at himself with his thumb and explained, "I want to save a million people while I'm a pro-hero. That's why I gave myself that name. What about you?"

"Well, a dear friend of mine from U.A. High School told me that my nickname, which was supposed to be an insult, could be read differently in a positive way. I was very happy with that new meaning and decided to use it for my hero name," said Izuku.

Mirio rubbed his chin thoughtfully and asked with a knowing smile, "And wanting to be a pro-hero in spite of your initial difficulties had nothing to do with your naming decision?"

Izuku blinked and then admitted, "I… never thought about that actually."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I personally think that the name suits you really well!" said Mirio who then asked, "So where's your stepsister? I heard that you came here with her after Gran Torino's place got demolished."

"Oh, she's taking a bath with Eri and the others right now. To be perfectly honest, I could use one myself but I wanted to have a look around this place before I take my own bath," answered Izuku.

"Then how about I show you around before we hit the showers?" offered Mirio who then added, "I can even give you a few tips on how to get along with Sir Nighteye."

Izuku smiled eagerly as he replied, "I'd like that! What is he like?"

Not surprisingly, Izuku and Mirio quickly bonded and became close friends in spite of only meeting each other recently. It was also not surprising that Eri wanted to sleep on the same bed with Wankuro and Izuku when she finally became sleepy. Neither Izuku nor Wankuro complained as they made sure that Eri felt comfortable and safe as she slept…

**\--The following day…--**

Mirai took one look at the veritable horde of journalists and reporters who had gathered just outside of his agency building through the window of his personal office and sighed as he spoke to Sorahiko, "I know I said that I was expecting something like this, but it's even bigger than I've expected."

Rumi, who stood beside Sorahiko, shrugged and said, "To be perfectly fair, two first year finalists from the U.A. Sports Festival got involved with the leader of the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group so of course the press will be more interested than usual."

"Not to mention that Eri is still with us," added Sorahiko.

"Speaking of Eri, how is she doing?" asked Mirai.

Rumi smirked and took out her phone to show a few pictures of Eri sleeping soundly between Izuku and Wankuro. The little girl was contentedly nuzzling into Wankuro's bosom while both Izuku and Wankuro curled up around her to embrace her protectively. The overall image was, to put it simply, "disgustingly adorable".

After looking at the pictures, Mirai adjusted his spectacles and said, "Miruko, send those pictures to me. I have a plan for them."

**\--Half an hour later…--**

"Sir Nighteye did WHAT?!" yelled Izuku whose face was as red as a tomato. He had just woken up together with Eri and Wankuro when Kaoruko and Mirio told him what was happening outside. While Izuku had expected the press to show up, he was not expecting Mirai's response to the press.

Kaoruko giggled as she repeated herself, "He showed those pictures that Miruko and I took together and showed them to the press to 'distract them with cuteness'."

Izuku's shoulders slumped as he sighed and asked, "How bad is the reaction?"

"If by 'bad' you mean how many people have seen the pictures and considered them absolutely adorable, I'd say over ten thousand and counting," said Mirio who had a cheeky grin on his face as he added, "In less than ten minutes."

Izuku fell onto his knees and groaned, "Why does this always happen to me?" He was starting to suspect that his life was going to be full of embarrassing moments like what had happened to him during the award ceremony of the U.A. Sports Festival.

Both Eri and Wankuro tilted their heads in unison as they stared at Izuku innocently and wondered why he was so embarrassed. It was not as though they were doing anything bad in the pictures.

A tall and thin man with the face of a brown centipede stepped in and said, "All right, that's enough teasing. I understand that this is all in good-spirited fun but I'm quite certain that the poor boy has suffered enough embarrassment for the day." The man was a pro-hero named Centipeder whose real name was Moashi Juuzou.

For the sake of avoiding confusion with another character named Honenuki Juuzou, the author will refer to Moashi Juuzou as Centipeder.

"Sorry about that, but it's not every day we get to see something so adorable and pure," said Kaoruko.

"I know, but please remember that the two of them are here for the sake of learning to be heroes, not for our amusement," replied Centipeder who tried to sound stern but was clearly amused himself.

"Yes, sir," replied Kaoruko and Mirio who were still grinning.

Centipeder turned his attention towards Izuku and said, "Due to having to deal with the press, Mirio, Gran Torino and Miruko will be very busy for the rest of the day. As such, you and Wankuro will be training with me, Kaoruko and Mirio. Given your lack of serious injuries in spite of facing Overhaul even with the help of two pro-heroes and the element of surprise, I expect you two to be able to prove yourselves worthy of being heroes."

Izuku forgot about his embarrassment as he nodded and replied, "Understood, Centipeder!" Wankuro grinned and wagged her tail as she looked forward to more fun training with friendly people.

Pleased by Izuku's response, Centipeder said, "Then put on your hero suits and meet us in the training room after having your breakfast."

Izuku and Wankuro's second day of internship had officially begun.

**\--Omake Part One…--**

Pictures of Eri sleeping peacefully between Izuku and Wankuro who were curled up around her protectively became instant hits which caused many women, girls and even a few boys and men to swoon due to the adorable pureness of the pictures. Needless to say, the girls from Class 1A and Class 1B of U.A. High School were no exception as many of them found the pictures to be "cavities-inducing" in sweetness. Both Ochako and Tsuyu even imagined themselves raising a family with Izuku and Wakuro after seeing the pictures.

It should be noted that a number of boys and men were jealous of Izuku who was able to sleep with a sexy and pretty girl such as Wankuro. That said, most of them knew that the pictures were completely innocent. Notable examples of the jealous boys included Minoru, Denki, Hanta and Kousei.

As soon as Inko saw the pictures and found out about Eri's tragic circumstances as a victim of exploitation by the Shie Hassaikai yakuza group, she basically declared the young girl to be her next adopted daughter. Nedzu was all too happy to help Inko with her endeavour as he felt sympathy for the girl. Based on recent investigations by the police and pro-heroes, the girl had been forsaken by her own mother due to having "cursed quirk" which caused her own father and other living things like mice to disappear. Although they did not know exactly why the yakuza group wanted the girl's flesh and blood, there was no doubt that their intentions were villainous in nature. As far as the girl's education was concerned, Nedzu had a plan in place which involved getting an additional teacher to help Shouta teach his rapidly-growing class of students from Class 1A.

Yes, Shouta was about to have even more "problem children" in his class.

**\--Omake Part Two…--**

While many pro-heroines, including Nemuri, Mount Lady and Ryukyu, were charmed by the adorable pictures Mirai had revealed to everyone, one particular pro-heroine was attracted to Izuku.

Tsuchikawa Ryuuko, a woman with blue eyes and blond hair which was mostly combed back except for her bangs on the right side of her head, was practically drooling with a dopey grin on her face as she stared at Izuku's muscular arms and cute face. She was a member of a hero team known as the 'Wild Wild Pussycats' and her hero name was Pixie-Bob.

Standing behind Ryuuko was Sousaki Shino who was a woman with brown eyes and red hair shaped into three bangs. Also known as the pro-heroine, Mandalay, she sighed as she spoke to Ryuuko, "Ryuuko-chan, please don't even think about trying to marry the boy."

Ryuuko turned her attention towards Shino, who was the leader of the Wild Wild Pussycats, and argued, "Oh, come on! How can I not be attracted to this beefy cinnamon roll!"

Shiretoko Tomoko, who had long emerald-green hair and large round yellow eyes, giggled as she spoke to Shino, "Ryuuko-chan does have a point, Shino-chan." She was a pro-heroine known as Ragdoll and was also a member of the hero team.

"Just because I can understand Ryuuko-chan's attraction to Midoriya doesn't mean that I approve of her less than pure intentions towards him," argued Shino.

Chatora Yawara, a tall and muscular man with short brown hair with black white eyes and an intimidating macho appearance, said, "Shino-chan had a point, Ryuuko-chan. You shouldn't think of lewd thoughts towards the boy." He was a transgender pro-hero known as Tiger and he was the fourth member of the team.

Ryuuko blew a raspberry at Yawara and said, "It's not like he's a bad choice for a boyfriend you know!"

"Maybe so, but we're not exactly eighteen regardless of your insistence," argued Shino who had a deadpan expression on her face.

Ryuuko glared at Shino and growled, "You just have to remind me about my actual age, don't you?"

"Well, someone has to before you do something that would traumatise the poor boy. He and his stepsister have been through a lot already as it is," argued Ryuuko.

"Fine…! I'll just wait until he graduates to call dibs!" said Ryuuko.

Shino and Yawara sighed while Tomoko giggled as they all knew that Ryuuko was unlikely to keep to her promise.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Originally, I planned to have Izuku and Wankuro rescue Eri later during their internship but I realised that Kai would be unlikely to let Eri out of the yakuza compound if he had realised that more heroes than usual would be in his area. As such, I decided to have them meet and rescue Eri exceptionally early on.

For those who think that the fight against Kai went too easily, please note that Izuku and Wankuro were working together with two pro-heroes, one of whom is a top-ranker and the other who was responsible for training Toshinori himself. Also, they had the advantage of surprise on their side unlike canon in which Kai and his followers were the ones who had the "home turf advantage".

As for Wankuro's power level, I'm only referring to her physical strength, durability and speed without considering her sharp claws, dangerous flames, keen senses and ability to transform into a large wolf. Also, just as Toshinori can go above his normal limit if he needs to (like what had happened during his fight with the USJ noumu), so can Wankuro if she truly desires to be on par with him even if it means harming herself in the process.

I honestly believe that part of the reason why the USJ noumu was on par with Toshinori in terms of speed and strength was because it could heal from whatever injuries it might end up inflicting upon itself.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	10. Chapter 9

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 9: Internships Part 3**

Izuku, Wankuro and Eri had a light breakfast before entering a training room where Centipeder, Mirio and Kaoruko were waiting for them. Mirio grinned at them and said, "I hope you two are ready for your training because we won't hold back!"

"Wan-chan and I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Izuku who had a determined smile on his face.

Wankuro grinned as she spoke to Mirion, "It'll be fun!"

Centipeder stepped forward and said, "If that's the case, then please step forward, Midoriya. I will be your sparring partner."

**\--Round One: Izuku Vs Centipeder…--**

While Wankuro, Eri, Mirio and Kaoruko stood at the sidelines of the training area, Izuku and Centipeder stood in the middle of it. Once everyone was in position, Mirio yelled, "Ready… fight!"

Izuku immediately jumped back while flicking his fingers with 20% of One For All to counter Centipeder's quirk. As a fan of pro-heroes, with a keen interest in quirks as well, he knew that Centipeder had long centipede-like limbs hidden beneath his clothes. He therefore hoped that he could prevent Centipeder from using his quirk by shooting shock waves of air at him while backing away to gain some distance. However, Centipeder was able to block the shock waves by coiling his extended limbs around himself to form a protective barrier.

Although Izuku realised that he could not harm Centipeder with his shock waves, he kept flicking his fingers with the intention of pinning him down. However, Centipeder's legs suddenly extended to leap over Izuku. Realising that Centipeder was above him and was about to attack, Izuku immediately activated 15% of One For All so that he could escape from Centipeder's long grasp. Izuku was barely able to avoid getting restrained by Centipeder's extended limbs.

Centipeder quickly retracted his four limbs as he landed and then extended his arms again to keep the pressure on Izuku who was forced to use his powerful finger flicks to keep the extended arms at bay. Realising that he could not avoid Centipeder's extended attacks indefinitely, Izuku decided to take a risky gamble and "skated" towards Centipeder with his floating ability activated. Centipeder quickly extended both of his arms to restrain Izuku but the boy was able to avoid getting caught by sliding beneath them. As Izuku continued to skate towards Centipeder, the pro-hero's extended limbs coiled around so that his pincer-tipped arms could attack Izuku from behind. Sensing the incoming attack, Izuku leapt forward to avoid the attack without stopping his charge towards his opponent.

Centipeder smirked as he had secretly extended his left leg so that it could suddenly attack Izuku while he was in mid-air. Indeed, the boy was quickly knocked down by the extended leg which went behind Centipeder and attacked Izuku's left side. The pro-hero's extended left leg then quickly restrained Izuku.

After a bit of struggling, Izuku gave up when three pairs of pincers quickly clamped onto his neck and two legs. He knew about Centipeder's ability to inject venom into his enemies to cause intense pain and he did not want to risk getting poisoned over a friendly training spar.

Needless to say, Centipeder won the match but the pro-hero was pleased by Izuku's abilities and said, "I'm impressed. Few have managed to last this long against me or make me use three of my four limbs. I can see now why you're one of the finalists of the sports festival."

Izuku grinned happily and said, "Thank you, Centipeder. Your quirk's really amazing. I didn't even know your left leg was extended until it literally slammed into me while I was in mid-air."

"If there is one thing you should learn from this match is to always be watchful for surprise attacks from anyone," advised Centipeder.

"Yes, sir!" replied Izuku.

**\--Round Two: Wankuro Vs Kaoruko--**

Wankuro grinned as she looked forward to sparring with Kaoruko. As for the blue-skinned girl, she grinned mischievously as she had a plan to counter Wankuro.

As soon was Centipeder announced the start of the match, Wankuro charged forward. However, when Wankuro saw and, more importantly, smelt Kaoruko's bubbles, she immediately retreated with a comically disgusted expression on her face. Wankuro's eyes were filled with tears as she pinched her nose and exclaimed, "Stinky bubbles!"

While Wankuro was pinching her nose to keep the horrid stench out of her nostrils, Kaoruko grinned at her and explained, "My quirk allows me to make bubbles that are filled with an aroma that I have smelled at least once before. This means that I can create bubbles that smell bad enough to drive away wild animals."

Izuku, who was standing at the sidelines with Centipeder, Mirio and Eri, rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Wan-chan can actually just use her flames to get rid of the bubbles and defeat Bubble girl but, since she agreed to not use her flames against her as we don't want to accidentally destroy another building, she'll have to find another way to defeat her."

"Indeed," agreed Centipeder who then added, "An opponent who can create horrid stenches are a bad match for her unless she finds a way to counter it."

"So, how do you think your sister will deal with the bubbles?" asked Mirio.

"Well, a good gust of wind should be enough to blow them away so Wan-chan will probably have to make one," said Izuku.

Wankuro's ears twitched as her keen sense of hearing picked up Izuku's response to Mirio's question. She grinned as she breathed in as much air as her lungs could hold while forcing herself to ignore the stench. Then, she huffed and puffed with all her might.

Yes, Wankuro was using a signature "Big Bad Wolf" technique.

Kaoruko's eyes widened she she was hit by a powerful gust of wind. She struggled to stay standing while her bubbles were blown away. As soon as the gust of wind died down, she hastily tried to make more bubbles only to be tackled by Wankuro. Unfortunately for Wankuro, Kaoruko did not stop producing bubbles while tackled which meant that she quickly got a face-full of smelly bubbles.

Unable to bear the stench, Wankuro was reduced to rolling onto the ground while holding her nose and making comically high-pitched screams of pure agony. Needless to say, Kaoruko won the match.

**\--One quick shower later…--**

Wankuro looked like a kicked puppy as she pitifully whimpered, "My nose's numb."

Izuku smiled while petting her consolingly and said, "It's all right, Wan-chan. You did your best." Eri hugged Wankuro to comfort her while ignoring the lingering bad smell which still clung onto her.

Kaoruko wore a guilty smile and said, "Sorry about that, Wan-chan."

"While there is no doubt that you did not use all of your abilities while sparring with Bubble Girl, your fire being the most obvious one, there's also no doubt that your keen sense of smell can be as much of a detriment as it is an asset," said Centipeder who then added, "I would therefore recommend that you get some nose plugs and maybe some ear plugs in case you need to avoid suffering another sensory overload." Wankuro nodded meekly while hugging Eri for comfort.

Seeing Wankuro's pitiful state, Izuku asked Centipeder, "Is it all right if we end the training for now? I'd rather have Wan-chan be able to pay attention while I spar with anyone and I honestly don't think Wan-chan is in any mood for sparring at the moment."

Centipeder nodded and replied, "A perfectly understandable reason. We will continue training just before we have lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, do you three have anything in mind?" asked Mirio.

"I would like to have some Katsudon," answered Izuku.

"What's katsudon?" asked Eri.

Izuku smiled at Eri and said, "It's my favourite food. Would you like to have some?" Feeling curious about the said food item, Eri nodded while blushing.

"Then how about we get some Katsudon for everyone for lunch? We can also grab some dessert while we're at it," said Mirio.

"Sounds good," said Centipeder who then asked Izuku, Wankuro and Eri, "What kinds of desserts to you want to have?"

"Dessert?" asked Eri.

"It's something we eat after having our meal. It's usually something sweet," explained Kaoruko.

"Can I have some apples then?" asked Eri who was obviously excited for apples.

"Sure thing!" said Kaoruko.

It was quickly decided that lunch was going to be katsudon with apples for dessert. For safety reasons, Izuku and Wankuro stayed in the agency building with Eri and Kaoruko while Mirio and Centipeder sneaked out of the building to quickly buy the food.

**\--Round Three: Izuku Vs. Mirio…--**

The third round of training occurred just before lunch.

Wankuro had recovered enough from her "traumatic" fight with Kaoruko to be able to pay attention while Izuku sparred with Mirio. Neither Kaoruko nor Centipeder commented when Wankuro decided to stay away from the blue-skinned pro-heroine while holding Eri in her arms. It wasn't as though they did not understand Wankuro's acquired apprehension towards the pro-heroine who could produce extremely smelly bubbles. After all, wolves and bears could easily kill skunks with their raw physical abilities but they would rather stay away from them to avoid their foul stench.

As soon as Izuku and Mirio were in position, Centipeder yelled, "Ready… start!"

Izuku stood his ground to cautiously observe Mirio when the blond boy suddenly phased into the ground and disappeared. Immediately sensing danger, Izuku quickly leapt upwards and floated to avoid getting an uppercut from Mirio who suddenly emerged from below. Realising that Mirio had some sort of phasing ability while watching the blond boy phase back into the ground, Izuku kept a watchful eye for him to reappear.

While Izuku tried to locate Mirio and predict where he could appear next, the said blond boy thought, "His floating ability's more troublesome than I thought. I can't use sneak attacks against him like this." Mirio then wore a grin as he mentally added, "However, my quirk's useful for more than just sneak attacks!"

Izuku's eye's widened as he saw Mirio leaping out of the ground right towards him. He quickly flicked his fingers with 20% of One For All to create shock waves that would knock Mirio down. However, the shock waves harmlessly phased through Mirio who quickly grabbed hold of Izuku's leg before he could react and threw him towards the ground.

Izuku focused on his floating ability so that he would not slam onto the ground while keeping his eyes on Mirio. Barely able to avoid hitting the ground by floating just above it, Izuku quickly did a double palm strike with 20% of One For All to dodge Mirio's attack from above. However, instead of landing onto the ground, Mirio literally phased into it. Well aware of what Mirio was about to do, Izuku quickly rolled around to get back onto his feet and started "skating" around the training ground to avoid getting attacked from below or behind.

While Izuku was moving about, Mirio suddenly appeared in front of him with his arms crossed and a confident smile on his face. Izuku was barely able to react in time as he spun around to deliver a spinning heel kick to the side of Mirio's head. However, the kick phased right through Mirio's head and even Izuku's attempt to catch him off guard with a shock wave from his finger flick failed to hit him. As the shock wave phased through Mirio's torso harmlessly, he suddenly punched Izuku in the stomach with enough force to send him flying.

Unlike before, Izuku hit the ground with a painful-looking roll before he quickly stopped himself and regained his footing. He had sparred with Wankuro and other strong students enough times to know how to regain his footing after getting knocked down.

Realising that Mirio had disappeared again, Izuku suddenly sensed danger from behind and ducked as Mirio tried to knock him out with a chop onto the back of his neck. Izuku then kicked with 20% of One For All to drive Mirio back. However, the back kick and its resulting shock wave phased right through Mirio's chest and Izuku gritted his teeth as he tried to escape.

Before Izuku could get away, Mirio grabbed onto his extended leg and spun around to throw Izuku aside. Unlike before, Izuku was able to activate his floating ability and quickly spun around to face Mirio who was charging towards him. Realising that guarding himself would be useless against Mirio who could just phase through his guard and then hit him, Izuku instead went for the offensive as he charged towards him with the intention of somehow catching him off guard long enough to land a good hit on him.

Izuku crouched low and spun around as he "skated" on the ground so that his right fist could hit Mirio with an uppercut. As Izuku had expected, his right fist phased right through Mirio's head. However, before Mirio to retaliate, Izuku flicked his finger with 20% of One For All while kicking the ground to back away.

Propelled by both the kick and the finger flick, Izuku was barely able to aid getting punched by Mirio. In spite of missing the punch, Mirio grinned at Izuku and said, "Keep it up, Midoriya!"

Izuku grinned in response as he kicked the ground so that he could charge towards Mirio again. However, instead of charging headlong, Izuku did a spin so that he would spin around Mirio before delivering a spinning heel kick to the back of Mirio's head. However, Mirio ducked and grabbed onto Izuku's right leg. Shocked by the unexpected manoeuvre, Izuku used his floating ability to avoid falling as he kicked Mirio with his left leg. The second kick phased through Mirio's head as the blond boy pulled Izuku in and literally phased through him before delivering a right hook onto his right cheek. The punch drove Izuku onto the ground. Izuku groaned as he struggled to get up in spite of the powerful punch onto his face.

Centipeder decided to end the spar by announcing, "This sparring match is over. Mirio is the winner of this match."

Mirio did a pose and yelled, "POWER!!!" Both Wankuro and Eri were amazed by Mirio's ability to fight. After doing his pose and catch phrase, Mirio offered his hand to Izuku and said, "That was a great match, Midoriya! We should spar more often."

In spite of the growing bruise on his cheek, Izuku grinned at Mirio as he graciously accepted the help and said, "Your phasing quirk is something else. I couldn't even hit you once!"

Mirio pulled Izuku up and said, "To be fair, you have kept me on my toes the whole time. If I had been careless even once, you would have been able to land a good hit on me."

"So, how does your quirk work exactly?" asked Izuku who was honestly curious about Mirio's quirk as he added, "I can clearly tell that it is some sort of phasing quirk but the way you use it means that it is either very strong or you've trained yourself until you've become very good with it."

"It's the latter actually," said Mirio who then explained, "You see, my quirk makes my body permeable so that it can phase through other objects. If I make my whole body permeable, I will literally fall into the ground as I still retain my mass. What's more, depending on which parts of my body is permeable for phasing, I lose my senses including sight, hearing, smell and touch. Even breathing is impossible if I make my chest permeable."

Shocked by the revelation, Izuku asked, "Then how do you know where to go and which parts of your body to turn permeable during a fight? If making your whole body permeable causes you to fall straight down, then you need to keep at least one leg tangible to prevent it from happening!"

"It all boils down to prediction! A way to trick time and be even faster than your surroundings! The quickest way to acquire that skill is to have a lot of experience!" explained Mirio while tapping his head.

"If it's experience, then I honestly think I still have a long way to go," said Izuku.

"That may be so but, to be perfectly honest with you, you've a lot more experience in your first year than I did," argued Mirio who then added, "After all, you have not only survived the villain attack at the USJ but also helped to defeat Overhaul of all people. I spent most my first two years trying my best to keep my pants on!"

"Wait a minute, you're the boy who kept getting naked during last year's sports festival!" exclaimed Izuku.

Mirio blushed sheepishly and admitted, "Yup, that would be me."

Izuku felt a strong sense of kinship and admiration towards Mirio as he realised that the older boy had to go through a lot of hardship himself just to be able to use his quirk so effectively in combat. Izuku offered his hand to Mirio and said, "Tougata-senpai, let's do our best to become heroes who will bring hope to everyone!"

Mirio grinned as he happily accepted the handshake and said, "I look forward to having you out in the field, Midoriya-kun!"

As the two boys shook hands in a manner that could only be described as manly or bro-mantic, Eri stared at them with wide-eyed wonder while Wankuro, Kaoruko and Centipeder smiled in approval.

**\--Lunch time…--**

Mirai, Sorahiko and Rumi, who had finally dealt with the press, were surprised to see Izuku, Wankuro and even Eri getting along with Centipeder, Kaoruko and Mirio as though they had known one another for years. Izuku, who had an ice pack for his bruised cheek, was excitedly talking to Mirio about the latter's permeation quirk while Wankuro and Eri stared at one of Kaoruko's floating bubbles which had the distinct smell of apple. Centipeder was not talking to anyone but it was clear that he was keeping an eye on the younger people as though he was their guardian.

Feeling curious, Rumi approached the group and asked Centipeder, "So, what did we miss?"

**\--One narration later…--**

After hearing Centipeder's recount about what had happened during training, Rumi grinned at Centipeder and said, "Please tell me that you have those sparring matches recorded!" She was especially eager to see Wankuro's comical fight with Kaoruko and Izuku's fight with Mirio who was actually one of U.A. High School's top three third year students, the 'Big Three'.

Centipeder smiled in return and said, "Of course I have them recorded. After all, I'm sure that Sir Nighteye is very interested to see them as well, especially Izuku's match with Mirio."

Mirai adjusted his spectacles and said, "Naturally."

Sorahiko grinned as he spoke to Izuku and Wankuro, "So, what have you two learnt from those sparring matches?"

"Nose plugs, good," replied Wankuro who shuddered at the mere memory of Kaoruko's "smelly bubbles". Even Mirai was amused by Wankuro's response and was pleased by the fact that Wankuro had learnt a vital lesson about her keen senses.

Izuku could not help but chuckle in amusement before he replied, "As for me, I've learnt that I should always be aware of my surroundings to avoid surprise attacks, work hard to master my quirk and learn what I can from real experience so that I can reliably act faster than my own surroundings."

"Then it's a good thing that you two have sparred with my three sidekicks," said Mirai who found himself liking Izuku and Wankuro in spite of his initial misgivings towards them. Make no mistake, Mirai still felt that Mirio was worthy for One For All but even he was beginning to realise that Izuku was worthy as well. As for Wankuro, Mirai was still convinced that Izuku should focus on improving himself but he was willing to accept that, with proper training, Wankuro would be a great pro-heroine.

**\--After everyone had eaten their lunch…--**

"Will you three still be busy with the press for the rest of the day?" asked Centipeder.

In the background, Eri and Wankuro were copying Rumi's "rabbit ears" pose while Kaoruko eagerly took some pictures. As for Izuku, Mirio and Sorahiko, they were discussing about how Izuku and Wankuro could team up to spar with two opponents for the next round of training which would begin one hour after the end of lunch break.

"No, I believe that their desire for juicy details has been sated for the moment," said Mirai who then added, "However, there will be people coming over to check Eri more thoroughly, especially her quirk, including a certain… friend of mine who's very anxious about Midoriya and Wankuro."

Realising who Mirai was talking about, Centipeder asked, "Shall I prepare our best snacks and tea for our esteemed guests then?"

Mirai smiled and replied, "Absolutely."

**\--A short while later…--**

Toshinori, who was in his All Might form, arrived at Nighteye Agency together with Nedzu and Chiyo. Surprised by the visit, Izuku asked, "All Might! And Nedzu-sensei and Recovery Girl too! Did you three come here to check on us?"

Toshinori grinned and replied, "Of course, Midoriya-shounen! It's one thing to let things settle down a little since your situation with Eri-shoujo is not urgent but we still need to come over to check on her and to be absolutely sure that both you and Midoriya-shoujo are fine as well!"

Sorahiko, who was beside Izuku, smirked as he spoke to Toshinori, Chiyo and Nedzu, "While you three are at it, you might as well as drop by Sir Nighteye's office. Midoriya and Wankuro sparred with Mirai's sidekicks this morning and I'm sure you three will want to see it."

"Speaking about spars…" said Chiyo who turned her attention to Izuku.

Realising what was coming next, Izuku's bruised face became pale as he tried to refuse it, "I-I'm perfectly fine, Recovery Girl! Really, it's just a few bruises!"

Chiyo wore a deceptively grandmotherly smile as she approached Izuku and said, "Now, now, sonnny. There's no need to be shy about a little kiss to make the ouchies go away."

Izuku could have tried to flee but he knew better than to anger the primary healer of U.A. High School. As such, he was forced to accept a kiss on his bruised cheek from Chiyo. Almost everyone who saw the kiss, including Mirai, grimaced in sympathy while Eri, who was holding onto Wankuro's leg for security, stared at Izuku's rapidly-disappearing bruise with wide-eyed amazement.

Noticing Eri's gaze, Chiyo turned her attention to her and kindly said, "And you must be Eri-chan."

Eri blushed shyly while hugging Wankuro's leg more closely. Sympathetic for the girl who had been exploited by others, Chiyo approached her slowly and gently said, "Eri-chan, I'm a doctor and I'm here to make sure that you're fine and to learn more about your quirk."

"Will… you make my curse disappear?" asked Eri.

Surprised by the unexpected revelation, Chiyo asked, "What do you mean by making your curse disappear?"

"Chisaki said that my quirk is a curse and he wants to use it to make quirks disappear," explained Eri. Unlike the other doctors, it was clear that Izuku and Wankuro knew Chiyo so Eri was more willing to open up to her.

Horrified by what they had heard, Chiyo stopped herself from frowning so that she would not frightened Eri and said, "No, I can't make your quirk disappear. However, if I know how your quirk works, I can help you so that it is no longer a curse."

"Y-you mean it?" asked Eri who was both afraid and hopeful.

Chiyo nodded and said, "Some very bad men forced Wankuro-chan to become a monster with many quirks. However, Midoriya was able to save her and she is now using her powers for good."

Amazed by the claim, Eri turned her attention towards Izuku who blushed and said, "I didn't do that much, honestly. All I did was stop her from hurting anyone until she calmed down. We didn't even fight at the time."

"That may be true, but I think even you'd be amazed how much a simple act of genuine kindness and love can matter to someone," said Chiyo. Sorahiko nodded in agreement with her as he could still recall how his old friend, Nana, decided to pass on One For All to Toshinori as both an act of kindness and an act of faith in a quirkless young man who wanted to be a symbol of peace.

"Had you never saved Wankuro, Eri would still be with the Shie Hassaikai right now," said Mirai. Upon hearing the name of the Yakuza group, Eri timidly hugged Wankuro's leg even more tightly while the tall girl glared at Mirai and growled at him for bringing up the source of the younger girl's trauma. Even Chiyo glared at Mirai as she felt that he should not have spoken about the horrible possibility.

Realising that he had said something which was basically a taboo subject for Eri, Mirai looked away and apologised, "I… apologise for my lack of tact."

"You better be! That poor girl has suffered enough as it is and I won't tolerate anyone who reminds her about it!" said Chiyo while waving her cane threateningly. Mirai resisted the instinctive urge to pull back his legs as he could still remember how painful Chiyo's thwacks on his shins could be.

A short while later, Chiyo started using her portable medical tools to examine Eri's body. Although nervous, Eri was willing to let Chiyo examine her to make sure that she was healthy. Chiyo also used her tools to examine Eri's quirk and realised that the girl's horn was stockpiling energy for later use. However, the girl had no idea how to tap into the energy which was likely responsible for making her own father and various lab mice basically disappear like a curse.

"In other words, if Eri-chan can learn to use and control that power, she will be able to avoid hurting people with it by accident," said Izuku.

Chiyo nodded in affirmative and said, "That's correct, Midoriya-kun. However, she will need training to even begin learning how to use her power properly and I'm quite certain that her previous… abusers did nothing to help her manage her quirk. Speaking of them…" She then sighed before she turned her attention to Eri and said, "Eri-chan, I would rather avoid doing this to you but I need to take a small amount of your blood so that I can check it for any diseases and to get a better understanding of your quirk." Understandably, Chiyo did not want to do it but getting the blood sample was vital to ensure that Eri was healthy and to obtain a better understanding of her quirk factor.

Although scared, Eri could tell that Chiyo was nothing like Kai or his supporters so she reluctantly offered her arm so that the old pro-heroine could take a small amount of her blood. Wankuro held Eri comfortingly as Chiyo took Eri's blood with practised ease. Eri trembled and closed her eyes but she did not move her arm away until Chiyo was done.

Once Chiyo had taken the blood sample, she gave Eri a gummy and a gentle kiss on the forehead to heal her tiny injury before she said, "There, all done."

Eri blinked in surprise and said, "Really, that's all?"

"I did say that I needed a small amount of your blood after all," replied Chiyo who smiled at Eri with a mixture of sympathy and amusement.

Eri blushed as she realised that Chiyo was right while nodding her head. She bit into the gummy and her eyes widened in amazement of how sweet it was. She then asked Chiyo, "Are there any apple gummies?"

"She likes apples," explained Wankuro.

"I can't say that I do but I'm sure Midoriya-kun knows a certain someone who can make some apple candies for you," said Chiyo, who was actually a little disappointed by the fact that she was too busy to join the party which Class 1A had held a few days ago.

Izuku wore a bright smile as he replied, "Of course! I'm sure Satou-kun will be more than happy to make apple candies and pies for Eri-chan."

Eri turned her attention towards Izuku with wide eyes as she asked, "Apple candies? Apple pies?"

"They're delicious treats that use apples as an ingredient," explained Izuku who then added, "If done properly, they taste even better than regular apples." Eri drooled slightly and her eyes sparkled as she tried to imagine something that tasted even better than normal apples.

Nedzu chuckled in amusement before he spoke to Izuku, "Speaking of introducing Eri-chan to Satou-kun, I'd like to inform you that your mother, Midoriya-san, has decided to adopt Eri much like how she had decided to adopt Wankuro-kun."

Izuku blinked in surprise and said, "Really? I didn't even hear a word about it."

"To be fair, she only made that decision earlier today and we all assumed that you would have no problem with having another adopted sister. After all, both you and Wankuro-kun certainly seem protective of Eri-chan if those pictures that Sir Nighteye has shown to everyone means anything," replied Nedzu.

"Well… my mom's not wrong about that," admitted Izuku who blushed at the memory of having the pictures shared on the internet.

"Does… that mean that I will have a new mummy?" asked Eri whose eyes were wide with hope.

"Together with an elder brother and an older sister whom you're already quite well-acquainted with, Eri-shoujo," confirmed Toshinori.

Tears welled up in Eri's eyes as sobbed, "T-thank you…" It the first time in a very long time she had truly felt joy…

**\--Later that day…--**

After a quick visit to Mirai's office to see the recorded spars, Toshinori, Nedzu and Chiyo quickly left Nighteye Agency as they had to return to U.A. High School. Considering the necessity to send Eri's blood sample to a lab as soon as possible, as well as Toshinori's "secret time limit", neither Izuku nor Wankuro questioned their somewhat hasty departure.

Originally, Toshinori, Nedzu and Chiyo wanted to bring Eri back to U.A. High School for the young girl's safety but decided against it as the young girl was clearly attached to Izuku and Wankuro. Besides, the Shie Hassaikai was in complete disarray due to the sudden loss of its leader and two most important members and it was not as though Eri was unprotected. Between Mirai, Sorahiko, Rumi, Mirio, Izuku and Wankuro, few would be able to even reach her let alone harm her or worse. Still, it was agreed that Eri should be guarded by at least one pro-hero at all times so Nedzu decided to make some arrangements so that a few pro-heroes could drop by to help keep an eye on her. That way, Izuku and Wankuro could go on patrols with Sorahiko, Rumi, Centipeder and/or Mirio without having to worry too much about the girl's safety.

Before Toshinori left with Nedzu and Chiyo, Mirai spoke to him, "All Might."

"What is it, Nighteye?" asked Toshinori.

"I'm… willing to admit that Izuku and Wankuro have more potential as future heroes than I initially expected of them," answered Mirai who then added, "That said, they still have a long way to go before they are ready to be pro-heroes let alone the top ten."

Toshinori smiled as he answered, "Perhaps, but that's exactly why we're here. To guide them and help them become the true heroes we know they can be if not more."

Mirai wore a melancholic smile as he replied, "Then I suggest that you stay live long enough to see their graduation."

Toshinori chuckled at Mirai's response and said, "I can't make any promises but I have every intention to do just that."

"Until next time, All Might," said Mirai.

"Till we meet again, Nighteye," said Toshinori before he left with Nedzu and Chiyo who wore sad smiles.

**\--Back at the training room…--**

Izuku and Wankuro grinned as they teamed up to spar with Rumi and Mirio. Although Izuku and Wankuro were expected to focus on Rumi and Mirio respectively, they were allowed to team up to take down one opponent if given the chance. While the four of them stood at the centre of the training area, Mirai, Sorahiko, Centipeder, Kaoruko and Eri stood at the sidelines to observe them.

Mirai adjusted his spectacles as he raised his hand before swinging it downwards while yelling, "Begin!"

As soon as the sparring match began, Izuku and Wakuro both charged towards their respective opponents. Neither Rumi nor Mirio moved as the two young interns charged towards them. Then, just as Izuku and Wankuro attacked, Rumi and Mirio suddenly took action.

Rumi leap upwards, easily leaping over Izuku while doing a somersault to kick the back of his head with a heel kick. Izuku immediately ducked low to avoid the kick and activated his floating ability, thus allowing him to slide forward and turn around to face her. He then deactivated his floating ability so that he could steady himself while taking aim and shot a shock wave of air at her with a finger flick. However, Rumi actually spun in mid-air and kicked the shock wave, effectively destroying it. Izuku's eyes widened in shock was Rumi landed and grinned at him while saying, "Your finger flicks may give you a ranged attack but ranged attacks are useless if you can't hit anything worthwhile with them!"

While Izuku was engaged with Rumi, Wankuro tried to attack Mirio with a clawing strike only for her paw-like hand to phase through him harmlessly. Mirio then punched her in the stomach before she could recover. However, to Mirio's surprise, Wankuro was able to block the punch by using her other hand to grab hold of his fist before it hit her stomach.

It should be noted that Wankuro already knew about Mirio's phasing ability after watching Izuku's sparring match with him and was thus prepared to counter Mirio's attempts to attack her while she was in mid-strike.

With Mirio's still-tangible fist in her hand, Wankuro then twisted her body to deliver a kick to Mirio's head. However he made his whole body permeable and phased into the ground below him. Wankuro landed onto the ground on all fours and quickly ran around to avoid an attack from below or behind. The two were soon locked in an intense battle of speed as Mirio kept phasing in and out of the ground to attack Wankuro while she tried her best to hit him while avoiding his strikes.

Back to Izuku's spar with Rumi, he was barely able to dodge Rumi's flying kick by swaying back and then tried to kick her with 20% of One For All. Rumi immediately rolled her body forward so that she could avoid the kick. She grinned as she suddenly kicked downwards to hit Izuku in the face. Barely able to block her powerful double kick with his left arm, Izuku gritted his teeth as he knew that Rumi was perfectly capable of breaking the arm if she was actually serious. He then grabbed hold of her left ankle with his right hand before swinging the arm to the right to slam Mirio onto the ground. However, Rumi easily countered the attempted slam by twisting her upper body so that her strong arms would take the brunt of the slam. As powerful as her legs were, her muscular arms were not something that should be ignored.

Just as Rumi was ready to kick Izuku again, the boy suddenly activated his floating ability and elbowed the ground with his left arm at 20% of One For All. As a result, he created a crater in the ground while literally launching himself upwards. The sudden upward movement threw Rumi's aim off so she was not able to kick Izuku as he quickly spun in mid-air and yelled, "Wan-chan, catch!"

Wankuro, who had been unable to land a hit on Mirio while struggling to avoid or block his increasingly unpredictable attacks, heard Izuku's signal and quickly ignored Mirio so that she could focus on attacking Rumi. Izuku did not wait for long as he threw Rumi towards Wankuro and then kicked the air with 20% of One For All to follow the thrown pro-heroine.

Grinning in spite of being attacked by Wankuro from behind and Izuku from the front, Rumi immediately did a back flip so that she could kick Wankuro. Not expecting the attack, Wankuro was barely able to avoid it by ducking and rolling onto the ground. As for Izuku, he was about to attack Rumi when Mirio suddenly phased through her. Shocked by the unexpected entry, Izuku was forced to redirect his attack so that he could dodge Mirio's punch.

As soon as Rumi landed onto the ground, she immediately leapt towards Izuku to deliver a spinning heel kick. As for Mirio, he phased into the ground so that he could launch himself towards Wankuro who was changing into a large wolf while charging towards Rumi to intercept her.

A chill ran down Rumi's spine as her rabbit instincts screamed at her that something dangerous was heading towards her. Glancing at the black wolf with gleaming white teeth leaping towards her, she grinned and thought, "Of course my instincts will tell me that she's a predator that can't be ignored!" In spite of the incoming danger, Rumi focused her attention on Izuku as she knew that Mirio would try to stop Wankuro.

Just as Wankuro was about to tackle Rumi, Mirio appeared from below to deliver a punch to Wankuro's stomach. However, Izuku was able to force Mirio to become intangible by flicking his fingers to send shock waves towards him. Smiling in spite of his thwarted attack, Mirio allowed himself to fall back into the ground while Wankuro managed to tackle Rumi and then pin her down with her mouth on her throat. Although it was clear that Wankuro had no intention of actually biting Rumi, there was no denying that escaping from Wankuro's teeth unharmed was basically impossible for the pro-heroine.

"Well, I'm out," said Rumi who was no upset to lose to Izuku and Wankuro even with Mirio's help. Had Izuku and Wankuro not trusted each other so much, Rumi was quite certain that Izuku would not leave himself open to her attack to stop Mirio from attacking Wankuro.

"Miruko has been taken down. Izuku and Wankuro have won the team match!" announced Mirai.

Izuku sighed in relief while floating down and said, "That was tough!" He then sat down and turned his attention to Rumi and asked, "You held back, didn't you?"

"Yup," confirmed Rumi who was sitting up while rubbing her throat after Wankuro let her go. She then added, "That said, I only held back enough to make sure that your bones are not broken or dislocated. Even I don't want to deal with an angry Recovery Girl."

Izuku chuckled as he spoke to Rumi, "Wan-chan and I can relate."

Wankuro, who had returned to her human form, shivered as she spoke, "Recovery Girl, scary when angry."

Mirio, who shot upwards from the ground due to deactivating his permeability, landed next to Izuku and slapped his hand onto his back while saying, "That was a nice save there, Midoriya-kun!"

"Thanks," replied Izuku.

Mirai approached Izuku and adjusted his spectacles while asking him, "Why did you decide to leave yourself vulnerable to defend Wankuro?"

"Well, to be honest, I only thought about making sure that Tougata-senpai does not hit her. His punches are not something to sneeze at after all," admitted Izuku who then added, "Thinking back though, I guess I trusted Wan-chan to take down Miruko before she could hit me while I make sure that Tougata-senpai does not stop her. I mean, he's next to impossible for us to even hit let alone capture you know."

Wankuro nodded and said, "Tougata-kun's, difficult."

Mirai nodded and replied, "While I understand your line of reasoning, I recommend that you learn to defend yourself better. I'm quite certain that I won't be the only one who'll be upset if you end up becoming… skeletal due to not taking proper care of your own health and safety."

Remembering that Mirai was Toshinori's former sidekick, Izuku nodded and replied, "I can't make any promises but I have every intention to stay alive and well for my loved ones."

"I suppose that's the best I can hope from someone who is starting to remind me of a certain muscle-bound oaf whom I am very well acquainted with," said Mirai while sighing in resignation with a hidden smile on his face.

**\--Later that evening…--**

Izuku, Wankuro and Eri were about to have dinner with the others when a trio of unexpected guests arrived at Nighteye Agency. Recognising the trio, Izuku exclaimed, "Aizawa-sensei, Shinsou-san and Miss Joke! Are you three here to make sure that Eri-chan is properly protected?"

Mirai raised an eyebrow and said, "You three are early." Nedzu had recently informed him that Shouta, Emi and Hitoshi would arrive on the following day. Thankfully, the three new arrivals had brought their own dinner and sleeping bags.

"Considering the circumstances, it's only rational that we come by early so that we can get better acquainted with the child whom we will be helping to watch over for the remaining duration of the internships. Moreover, by coming here earlier, it increases the chance that whatever happens when her quirk gets out of control can be kept to a minimum," replied Shouta.

"A rational decision indeed," said Mirai who agreed with Shouta's reasons for coming earlier than expected.

"There's also the fact that Aizawa-kun wants to see the recordings of the spars," said Emi who grinned broadly.

Mirai allowed himself to smile slightly as he asked Shouta rhetorically, "Nedzu told you about the recorded spars, didn't he?"

"As Midoriya and Wankuro's home room teacher, knowing their current progress and abilities is a basic exercise of competence. Besides, Shinsou will benefit from watching the recordings," answered Shouta.

"We will watch the recordings together after we all have our dinner then," said Mirai.

**\--One viewing later…--**

Emi was laughing so hard that she fell off her chair and was rolling onto the ground after watching a recording of Wankuro's match with Kaoruko. As someone who loved to laugh in spite of his stern appearance and attitude, Mirai deliberately saved the comical fight for last. Even Shouta couldn't help but smirk a little as he watched the comical recording. Speaking of finding the recording hilarious, Toshinori, Nedzu, Chiyo, Sorahiko and Rumi also laughed heartily after watching it. In fact, Nedzu wanted to use the video as a reminder that the right counters and skills could defeat even the most powerful of opponents.

Wankuro pouted while hugging Eri as she was embarrassed by her embarrassing fight with Kaoruko for the second time that day. Izuku smiled and petted her head consolingly as he knew the feeling of getting embarrassed all too well.

Finally able to catch her breath, Emi was holding onto her aching belly with one hand as she spoke, "Oh, good lordy! I didn't think I'd laugh this hard again so soon after seeing Eraser-chan thumping his head on the table repeatedly last night!"

Shouta froze at the reminder of his aggravated response while everyone else, other than Hitoshi who already knew about it, turned their attention towards Emi. Izuku, Wankuro and Eri tilted their heads as they asked in unison, "Thumping his head?"

Emi snorted in amusement at the adorable synchronised response before she explained, "We were in a cat cafe after our patrol with Shinsou-kun when we heard news of your encounter with the yakuza. Eraser-chan didn't take the news so well."

Shouta glared at Emi and said, "That's because internships for first-year students shouldn't involve such dangerous encounters until they have earned their provisional pro-hero licences at the very least. The fact that they were with two pro-heroes and had the element of surprise on their side does not change the fact that what they had done was irrationally dangerous. That's not even counting the fact that the only reason why they would even pass by the area at the time was because the place they were supposed to be staying in was reduced to rubble by a certain duo who are with us right now." Both Wankuro and Rumi avoided looking at anyone while whistling awkwardly as they could not deny the accusation.

Emi slapped her hand onto Shouta's back repeatedly while cheerfully saying, "Don't try to be such a sourpuss, Eraser-chan! You should be more honest about being glad that Midoriya-kun and Wankuro-chan are safe and have even rescued someone from the villains! That's one of the reasons why you wanted us three to be here so early after all."

Shouto huffed irritably but did not deny Emi's statement. In fact, he was blushing slightly which was something that surprised Izuku, Wankuro and Hitoshi.

"So Aizawa-sensei really does care a lot about us in spite of the way he acts," thought Izuku.

"At any rate, I am pleased to see that you two are learning well from the pro-heroes, sidekicks and seniors around you," said Shouta who then added, "I'm especially impressed that you two managed to do so well against Tougata of all people."

Izuku blinked and replied, "Really? The both of us didn't even get a good hit on him once."

Shouta raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Mirai who adjusted his spectacles while saying, "Those two do not know that Tougata is one of the 'Big Three' from U.A. High School."

"Big Three?" asked Izuku.

"They're the three most promising third year students from U.A. High School. They are already more capable than most pro-heroes so it's no exaggeration to say that they have the potential to be the next top pro-heroes after they graduate," explained Shouta.

Izuku's eyes widened in realisation as he turned his attention to Mirio and said, "It's a bit surprising but… after those spars, I can perfectly understand why people would think that way." Wankuro nodded in agreement with him.

Mirio grinned and replied, "To be fair, people only started calling me and my two friends the 'Big Three' after our hero work studies in our second year."

Shouta smirked as he spoke to Izuku, "While I've said that I'm impressed, don't even think that you two can slack off. I'm planning to have you two go through hell so that you two can become the next members of the 'Big Three'." There was an almost malicious gleam in his eyes as he added, "I hope that you two won't disappoint me."

Izuku laughed nervously as he just knew that Shouta would keep to his word. He could only hope that his classmates would be willing to forgive him for dragging them into Shouta's brand of "hell".

At that moment, every student from Class 1A and even Class 1B felt a shiver crawl up their spines.

**\--Later that night…--**

"Are you sure that you three are fine with this sleeping arrangement?" asked Izuku as he stared at Shouta, Emi and Hitoshi using their own respective sleeping bags to sleep in while lying on the ground.

Emi waved her hand to reassure the concerned boy as she replied, "It's no problem at all! I've spent enough time with Eraser-chan to be used to the way he sleeps. Plus, Shinsou-kun's basically like his son at this point!"

"I'd appreciate it that you don't start spreading rumours that Shinsou's my secret love child or some other nonsense like that," growled Shouta who was clearly annoyed by Emi's antics.

"Oh, don't be so shy about it, Eraser-chan! Shinshou-kun even has your eye bags and love for cats!" replied Emi who obviously loved to press Shouta's buttons.

Izuku laughed nervously as he recalled Shouto and Momo thinking that he was Toshinori's secret love child. He could only hope that his two classmates were not still convinced that that he had a secret relationship with the man.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"You seriously suspect that Midoriya-kun is somehow related to All Might?" asked Tensei.

Shouto nodded and said, "I understand that I lack proof and that Midoriya-san was married to a man whom she later divorced after Midoriya was diagnosed as quirkless. However Midoriya's charisma and strength-enhancing quirk are simply too similar to All Might's to be mere coincidence. Also, I've noticed that All Might pays more attention to him than the rest of my classmates."

Both amused and intrigued by Shouto's reasoning, Tensei said, "While I understand your reasoning, it's not impossible for people to develop similar abilities or talents. Take your classmate Kirishima-kun for example. He and Tetsutetsu-kun are not related and yet they are so similar that they might as well as be brothers. I've even heard rumours that Eraser Head is helping Miss Joke train a boy who can be easily mistaken to be his son. So it's not impossible for All Might and Midoriya-kun to be similar in spite of not being related by blood. As for All Might being interested in Midoriya-kun, it may be a simple matter of him being interested in a boy who might be able to take his place as a symbol of peace. He's not getting any younger after all and, as you've already stated, the boy's mother and father are divorced so Midoriya-kun might see All Might as a father figure of sorts."

"I suppose that makes sense," admitted Shouto who then said, "However… I can't help but feel that there might be more going on than meets the eye. After all, there's Midoriya's personal trainer, Yagi-san."

"What does he have to do with All Might?" asked Tensei.

"Well, Yagi-san gets along rather well with Midoriya and Midoriya-san so I thought that he might know something about Midoriya's relationship with All Might," said Shouto.

"Considering that both men are interested in Midoriya-kun, I guess it makes sense that they would know one another. Who knows, they might have even shared notes on how to train him," said Tensei.

"That's certainly true…" Shouto's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he thought about the oddity of Toshinori and All Might never being in the same place together. Even though Shouto had not met Toshinori often even after befriending Izuku, he realised that it was odd that the two men were were never in the same place at the same time. Also, now that he thought about it, both Toshinori and All Might had the same eye and hair colours in spite of the obvious difference in body shape.

"H-hey, Todoroki-kun! What's wrong?" asked Tensei who worriedly asked Shouto who was holding his head in his hands.

Shouto softly said, "… the same person…"

"The same person?" asked Tensei.

"It all makes sense now! Yagi-san and All Might are actually the same person!" claimed Shouto.

Tensei raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay… do you have any proof of that?"

"Remember when you said that Yagi-san and All Might might know one another since they are both training Midoriya? I've never met them being together in the same place before!" said Shouto who then added, "Not only that, if Yagi-san is really All Might, then it explains why he's so invested in Midoriya because he knew him even before he took the entrance exams!"

Although surprised by Shouto's claim, Tensei could not help but find it intriguing as he asked, "And what proof do you have to make such a claim?"

"Honestly none, but I still remember the villains that attacked us at the USJ claiming that they had come to kill All Might," said Shouto who then asked, "If what they have said about him becoming weaker is true, then isn't it possible that All Might might have a weakened form that he does not show to the public?"

Tensei frowned as he thought, "Todoroki-kun's got a point. All Might's appearances have been decreasing for a while already and, as of now, he's only appeared for about an hour a day at most. Also, transformation quirks which conceal one's true appearance are not unheard of and it's not like everyone knows the full extent of his quirk. If Yagi-san really is All Might…" He turned his attention to Shouto and said, "Todoroki-kun, what do you plan to do if you're right about Yagi-san being All Might?"

"Honestly, I'd help Midoriya and All Might keep it a secret," said Shouto who then explained, "Back when I first suspected that Midoriya was All Might's secret love child, I was merely comparing him to my father's rival. However, even after we became friends, I am still convinced that my suspicion is not entire wrong. At the very least, the idea of All Might and Midoriya being like father and son in spite of lacking blood ties is certainly plausible if nothing else."

Pleased by Shouto's desire to protect Izuku and All Might from a very damaging conspiracy theory which might not be a mere theory, Tensei said, "Then how about we pay Nedzu-san a visit tomorrow and get some answers from him? If there's anyone who can confirm your theory, it would be him."

"Do you really think that he'll admit the truth so easily?" asked Shouto who then added, "I'm still convinced that he might be planning to take over the world as revenge for what he had to go through in the past."

Tensei chuckled nervously as he spoke, "I'm… quite certain that he means well even if he does have a secret plan to take over the world at some point."

Yes, even pro-heroes were convinced by conspiracy theories that Nedzu was secretly planning to take over the world.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

I will be posting new chapters of Izuku's Noumu Life and Izuku's Harem Academia before returning to this one. Also, I hope that you have enjoyed the fight scenes, humour and fluff. As far as smut is concerned, I'm planning to get to that after the internships.

Izuku and Wankuro's internships are far from over and will continue for a while longer before it reaches its conclusion (it's a week-long thing after all and this chapter only covers Day-2).

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	11. Chapter 10

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 10: Internships Part 4**

It was the third day of internships and, after a bit of discussion between Mirai, Sorahiko, Rumi, Shouta and Emi, it was decided that Izuku, Wankuro and Hitoshi would take turns to patrol the surrounding area. That way, Eri's safety would be maintained while the three interns would have a chance to go on patrol with either their mentors or their seniors. For the sake of keeping an eye on Eri in case her still-unknown quirk suddenly activated, Shouta and Emi volunteered to stay behind with Hitoshi, Wankuro and Rumi while Izuku, Sorahiko and Mirio set off to patrol the area.

Izuku was not expecting the horde of eager fans, journalists and reporters swarming around him. He was especially intimidated by the aggressive fan-girls who were determined to get his phone number.

By the time Izuku, Sorahiko and Mirio got away from the fans and the press, they were panting as though they had been running a marathon. In fact, they had to use their quirks just to escape from their pursuers and were currently resting on a random rooftop.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this!" groaned Izuku.

"I'm one of the 'Big Three' and even I don't get this kind of attention!" said Mirio.

"Well, like it or not, you two zygotes better get used to this. Being a pro-hero is as much becoming a beloved symbol or celebrity as it is becoming a protector and saviour these days," said Sorahiko who never liked the idea of being in the limelight. He then straightened his back and admitted, "Though, in hindsight, letting you come out for patrol so soon after those reporters swarmed around Sir Nighteye's agency yesterday might not have been the smartest of ideas, Dekiru."

Izuku chuckled sheepishly in response and asked, "So, do we stick to the rooftops?"

Sorahiko nodded and said, "That would be the best course of action for now."

Mirio grinned at Izuku and Sorahiko and said, "Don't worry about me. I can keep up with you two."

The reporters and journalists who tried to have an interview with Izuku soon saw him, Sorahiko and Mirio leaping across rooftops as though they were classical superheroes from comic books of the pre-quirk era. Needless to say, everyone who had cameras made sure to take pictures or video recordings of the three.

**\--Meanwhile, at Nighteye Agency…--**

Shouta was overseeing Hitoshi's training with Wankuro as the purple-haired boy tried to capture her with his cloth-like capture weapon. Unlike his own capture weapon, Hitoshi's weapon was less durable but easier to control which made it perfect as a training weapon until Hitoshi was ready to use the real deal. He nodded in approval as Hitoshi tried to capture Wankuro by tying the capture weapon around her limbs. Although Hitoshi was clearly inexperienced, he showed both talent and dedication to mastering the weapon. As for Wankuro, she was not allowed to use her claws or flames to avoid damaging the admittedly expensive training weapon but she was allowed to use her full strength and speed to avoid capture.

Standing beside Shouta were Rumi, Kaoruko and Eri who watched the match with keen interest. Eri was amazed by Hitoshi's skill with the weapon and Wankuro's ability to dodge the said weapon. The small girl could barely make out the two interns' movements as Hitoshi continued to manipulate his capture weapon while Wankuro dodged his every attempt.

Once Shouta noticed that Hitoshi was starting to get exhausted, which was no wonder considering that he did not train his body for heroics before the sports festival, he said, "All right, that enough you two. Shinsou, I want you to take a short break and watch Wankuro's next match before you continue your exercise regimen to improve your physical body. Wankuro, you'll be sparring with Miruko now. I want to see how well you fare with her especially after hearing how you two managed to demolish Gran Torino's place."

"Yes, sensei," said Hitoshi and Wankuro.

While Hitoshi walked towards the sidelines to stand with Shouta, Kaoruko and Eri, Remi smirked as she approached Wankuro and said, "Ready to continue our previous match?"

Wankuro smirked and replied, "Hell, yeah!"

Suddenly, Rumi dashed forward and appeared before Wankuro. She then delivered a bone-fracturing kick to Wankuro's chin. However, Wankuro did a full back-flip to dodge the kick without losing her smirk. She landed with a crouch and realised that Rumi had seemingly disappeared. Her ears twitched as she heard a sound from above and immediately raised her arms to block an overhead heel kick from Rumi. Both opponents grinned at one another as the floor of the training room cracked beneath Wankuro's feet.

With an impressive show of strength, Wankuro stood up and pushed Rumi off her. Rumi did a few back-flips in mid-air after Wankuro pushed her off. While Rumi was back-flipping in mid-air, Wankuro leapt towards the pro-heroine with the intention of overwhelming her with ferocious attacks. However, Rumi was one of the top ten pro-heroines for a reason as she suddenly spun around while still upside-down and delivered a powerful kick to knock Wankuro aside. Wankuro blocked the blow with her left arm but it was strong enough to send her flying to the ground. Wankuro's claws grew so that she could quickly regain her footing. She left deep gashes on the floor as she ran towards Rumi who was about to land onto the floor.

As soon as Rumi's hands were on the floor, she spun around to kick Wankuro. The dog-like girl ducked low to avoid the blow and tried to punch her opponent in the face. However, Rumi was able to push herself off the ground with her two arms and did a somersault while kicking Wankuro on the back of her head. The kick was a glancing blow but it was still strong enough to make Wankuro lose her bearings while the rabbit-like pro-heroine landed a short distance away from her and quickly charged forward to attack her.

Sensing incoming danger, Wankuro acted on instinct and leapt forwards to avoid the incoming kick which left a hole on the floor. Landing on all fours, Wankuro shook her head to regain her senses and smirked at Rumi as her muscles started to become tense.

Rumi smirked in return and was about to attack again when Mirai, who had been secretly watching the sparring match after entering the training room, cleared his throat and said, "I think that is enough sparring for you two today." He wore a deadpan expression as he added, "I do not want my office building to share the same fate as Gran Torino's apartment."

Wankuro pouted while Rumi argued, "Oh, come on! This fight was starting to get good!"

"Need I remind you that you two have already caused substantial damage to the flooring of this training room?" asked Mirai who then added, "And that SOMEONE has to pay for the repairs?"

Aware that she already owed Sorahiko for accidentally destroying his apartment, Rumi knew better than to argue with Mirai. Wankuro's ears flattened against her head as she was still ashamed of accidentally destroying Sorahiko's home.

Kaoruko, who was secretly glad that Mirai had stopped Rumi and Wankuro from going too far, asked, "What do you want Wan-chan to do next for her internship, Sir Nighteye?"

Mirai smirked internally as he adjusted his spectacles and said, "I want to see how well she can handle one of the worst parts of pro-heroics, paperwork."

Wankuro's face became pale while Shouta raised an eyebrow and asked, "You do realise that she's severely undereducated due to her past circumstances, right?"

"Yes, I am aware, which is why I have prepared a set of simplified 'documents' for her to handle. Of course, I will evaluate her work after she is done with them and she will have assistance while doing her work," said Mirai.

Shouta rubbed his chin and said, "Well, she does need to learn how to handle her own paperwork eventually so I'm not against your decision. However, I should warn you that she will need a lot of help to get anything done."

Mirai turned his attention towards Kaoruko and said, "And I know just the person who can help her out."

**\--At U.A. High School--**

Nedzu smiled as Shouta and Tensei stood before him with serious expressions on their faces and asked, "What can I do for you two today?"

Deciding to get to the heart of the matter, Shouto looked at Tensei who nodded at him before he turned his attention to Nedzu and said, "Is Midoriya's personal trainer, Yagi Toshinori, All Might?"

A moment of tense silence passed before Nedzu chuckled and asked, "How did you come to this conclusion, Todoroki-kun?"

"While it is true that I have not met Yagi-san until recently, he's never seen together with All Might on the few times that I've met him. Also, I still remember that the villains who attacked us back in the USJ claimed that All Might has gotten weaker and his appearances have been decreasing over the past few years, especially now. In addition, there's the fact that All Might has been paying more attention to Midoriya than the other students even if he tries to hide it. If All Might is indeed Yagi-san, it will not only explain why All Might pays special attention to Midoriya but also his decreasing number of public appearances," answered Shouto.

Amused by Shouto's answer, which was surprisingly compelling, Nedzu asked, "Assuming that you're correct, what do you intend to do about the information?"

"Honestly, I'll respect All Might's decision to keep both his relationship with Midoriya and his other form a secret. However, I am of the opinion that All Might cannot keep the two things a secret for long. Most of the class already know Yagi-san and it'll only be a matter time before they connect the dots and come to their own conclusions which may be similar to mine," replied Shouto.

Nedzu laughed good-naturedly and replied, "Very good, Todoroki-kun! I am truly pleased by your answers."

"So what Todoroki-kun has said about All Might and Midoriya-kun are really true then," said Tensei.

Nedzu sighed and replied, "Yes, I'm afraid that he is. You two should take a seat." He then explained about Toshinori's injury from a powerful villain whose identity was deliberately kept hidden from the public, the same villain who was likely the true leader of the League of Villains, and how Toshinori and Izuku met almost a year before the entrance exams for the hero course in U.A. High School. Of course, Nedzu kept the truth of One For All a secret from both Shouto and Tensei.

After hearing Nedzu's explanation, Tensei sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he asked, "How many people know about this?"

"As of now, the ones who know about it are Midoriya-kun and his mother, Wankuro-kun, myself and the rest of the staff of this school, Sir Nigtheye, Gran Torino, David Shield, Detective Naomasa, you two and the villain responsible for All Might's injury," replied Nedzu. Left unsaid was the fact that only Nedzu, Izuku, Inko, Wankuro, Mirai, Sorahiko, Tsukauchi and the villain responsible for harming Toshinori, All For One, knew the truth of One For All.

"I'm guessing that All Might refused to stop being a hero in spite of his injuries because he feared that doing so would allow villains to go on a crime spree not unlike the old days when quirks first arose, correct?" asked Tensei whose tone of voice clearly indicated that he was making a statement instead of a question.

Nedzu nodded with a regretful sigh and replied, "Indeed. In spite of his severe injuries, All Might has been maintaining his position as the Symbol of Peace in the hopes that someone will be able to take his place by the time he has to retire."

"That person is Midoriya, isn't he?" asked Shouto.

"That's partially correct, Todoroki-kun," replied Nedzu who then explained, "While Midoriya-kun is certainly a suitable candidate chosen by All Might himself, there are others who can take his place."

"Such as Tougata-kun, I presume," said Tensei. As a pro-hero, he knew about the Big Three from U.A. High School and that Mirai was Toshinori's former sidekick.

Nedzu nodded and then said, "Among other possible candinates." His eyes hardened as he continued to speak, "I trust that you two understand the need to keep this a secret from everyone, including your own family members."

Both Tensei and Shouto nodded as they understood the need to keep the truth of Toshinori's true form and injury a secret from the rest of the world. However, Shouto had to ask, "You have mentioned that the villain who caused All Might's injury might be the true leader of the League of Villains. Do you have any evidence to prove it?"

"Unfortunately, I do," said Nedzu who then explained, "As dangerous and seemingly charismatic Shigaraki Tomura may be, he's still a man-child of a villain who's unlikely to have the knowledge or skills necessary to create noumus such as Wankuro-kun. However, if he has the backing of that other villain or someone who used to work for him…"

"He would have access to some truly dangerous quick-focused biotechnology," said Tensei whose grim expression hardened at the mere thought of a madman creating an army of monsters who used to be humans and possess multiple quirks.

"Even as we speak, the police and underground heroes are searching for the League of Villains as best as they could. They even managed to locate a few secret labs which were unfortunately emptied out by the time they were discovered," said Nedzu.

"Considering that Wankuro-kun had turned against them, of course they would cut their losses and relocate," said Shouto.

Both Nedzu and Tensei nodded in response before Tensei spoke to the principal of U.A. High School, "Nedzu-san, if you and All Might ever need any help, all you have to do is just let me know. My team mates and I will do what we can to help you both."

"I will keep that in mind," said Nedzu who then smiled and added, "As will our resident Symbol of Peace who happens to be in this room right now."

Surprised, both Tensei and Shouto turned around to see Toshinori, who was in his skeletal true form, standing in front of the closed door into Nedzu's office. The blond man had a regretful smile as he spoke to them, "I'm sorry to have dragged you two into this."

Tensei smiled in return as he spoke to Toshinori, "As a pro-hero, it's my duty to help others, even if that person happens to be the Symbol of Peace himself."

Toshinori chuckled as he replied, "I certainly can't argue that line of thought."

Shouto shook his head with a bitter smile as he thought, "So much for becoming the next No.1 Pro-Hero. If that old man knew the truth about All Might, he'd flip for sure."

Eventually, both Tensei and Shouto left U.A. High School to resume with Shouto's internship. The two of them promised to not only keep Toshinori's condition a secret but also help support the Symbol of Peace and Izuku in any way they could.

**\--Back to Izuku, Mirio and Sorahiko…--**

"Is it just me or is this patrol rather uneventful?" asked Izuku who was currently standing on a rooftop with Sorahiko and Mirio. Other than the run-in with the press and the fans at the start, the patrol was surprisingly peaceful.

Sorahiko snorted as he asked Izuku in amusement, "Were you honestly expecting every patrol to have a life-and-death battle between good and evil?"

Izuku blushed as he looked away from Sorahiko's eyes and replied, "Considering the villain attack at the USJ and what happened on our way to Nighteye Agency… maybe?"

The old pro-hero barked a laugh before he spoke to Izuku, "Not every patrol ends with a battle with villains. In fact, I'd rather have peacefully boring patrols over constant fighting."

Izuku smiled sheepishly and replied, "I may want to be a hero who helps others and brings hope but even I can appreciate peace and quiet." He was already missing the comforting presence of both Ochako and Tsuyu and eagerly waited for the day he could cuddle in bed with them and Wankuro.

"Speaking of peace and quiet, how do you spend your quieter days?" asked Mirio.

"Well, assuming that I have nothing else to do such as training and studying, I mostly enjoy spending time with my family and friends," replied Izuku.

"Does spending time with your family and friends include snuggling in bed with them?" asked Mirio who's grin became distinctively cheeky.

Izuku blushed as he replied, "I'd… be lying if I say no."

Sorahiko shook his head and said, "You should be careful about saying such things, Dekiru. The last thing you want is to have the press incorrectly assume that you're having a sexual relationship with any of your friends."

Izuku shuddered at the mere thought of such a scenario and replied, "Duly noted…!"

**\--Meanwhile, at Nighteye Agency…--**

Due to being a noumu test subject even before she was ten years old, Wankuro was severely undereducated and was thus having difficulty even with the simplified 'documents' which were designed by Mirai to be understood by lower primary school students. She was pressing her hands onto her head as she slowly read them with Kaoruko's help. The blue-skinned girl could have sworn that smoke was starting to rise from the dog-girl's ears.

Eri, who had volunteered to help Wankuro with the 'documents', was also having trouble understanding them. Considering that she was just six years old and was also undereducated, it was no wonder why she had trouble reading the papers. Kaoruko made sure to help Eri and secretly take pictures of the little girl who was pouting cutely while trying her best to do her share of the 'work'.

Less than an hour into the "paperwork training" and both Wankuro and Eri were completely exhausted. The two girls lay on the couch together so that their "overworked brains" could recover.

Although not surprised by Wankuro and Eri's difficulties in handling even simplified paperwork, Mirai was pleased to know that the two girls not only tried their best but also did a little better than expected. Shouta, who was looking over the "documents" as well, asked, "Do you mind letting me have a few copies of these? I'm sure that Nedzu would like to have a look at them and create his own versions of 'paperwork'."

Mirai smirked as he adjusted his spectacles and said, "Of course, I don't mind. In fact, I look forward to seeing what kinds of 'paperwork' Nedzu will create for his students."

It was at that moment that every student from U.A. High School felt a terrible chill run down their spines while Nedzu smirked as he had a feeling that he was going to have a lot of fun after the first years' internships were over.

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku, Mirio and Sorahiko were eating some onigiri while taking a short break in a quiet park which did not have many people. While they were having their light meal, Izuku asked, "Just curious, what has happened to Overhaul and his remaining follower? I haven't heard anything about them since yesterday."

"I'd be surprised if you did, Dekiru. The Hero Public Safety Commission has decided to keep details of those two a secret from the general public until further notice. Only registered pro-heroes have access to any new information on them," replied Sorahiko who then added, "At any rate, Overhaul's minion is currently locked up in Tartarus Prison and is being questioned even as we speak. He's not very cooperative at the moment but that's a given considering his apparent loyalty to his leader. As for Overhaul himself, he's still in intensive care due to not only his head injuries but also the fact that his fused state is starting to cause problems to his body."

"What kinds of problems?" asked Izuku who started to feel concerned.

Sorahiko sighed as he explained, "As you know, Overhaul fused himself with one of his followers and with parts of the environment around him during our fight that evening. The thing is, the fusion was not meant to be a long-term fusion let alone a permanent one so there are already signs of his health deteriorating due to his immune system reacting to the 'added' parts to his body. It's like an allergic reaction throughout the entire body."

"I see…" said Izuku who had a troubled look on his face.

Realising that Izuku was troubled by Kai's current status, Sorahiko said, "Don't let it trouble you too much, Dekiru. Even if he still had his hands, I highly doubt anyone would have allowed him to fix himself and risk letting him escape or go on a killing spree."

"It doesn't change the fact that Overhaul's suffering a truly horrible fate," said Izuku who did not want to wish such a fate upon anyone.

"True, but it also does not change the fact that you and Wan-chan saved an innocent little girl from a fate that is just as horrible and stopped a villain from exploiting her to his own nefarious ends," replied Sorahiko who then added, "Even All Might can't save everyone."

"I know, but that does not mean that I shouldn't at least try," said Izuku who had an expression of determination on his face.

Mirio smiled as he patted Izuku on the back and said, "That's the spirit, Dekiru!"

Suddenly, the three pro-heroes heard someone clear his throat. They turned their attention towards a slim man with light coloured hair. The man wore spectacles and appeared harmless. However, the three pro-heroes sensed that something was off about the man as he spoke to them in a disarmingly friendly manner, "Pardon me for my rudeness, but I can't help but notice that the famous Dekiru and Gran Torino are with Lemillion instead of Wan-Chan and Miruko."

Izuku was about to respond when Sorahiko stopped him and asked the bespectacled man, "They're currently at Nighteye Agency to not only continue with Wan-Chan's internship but also to help keep an eye on the girl whom we rescued a few days ago."

The man's seemingly disarming smile did not waver as he spoke to the three, "I see, that's a shame. I was hoping to meet the intern who had decided to mutilate a villain just to save a little girl."

Izuku frowned as he spoke in Wankuro's defence, "We didn't have a choice. Overhaul would have killed someone if she had not decided to cut off his hands."

"And what justification do you have to attack Overhaul and his followers unprovoked?" asked the man whose smile twitch ever so slightly.

"Wan-Chan has a keen sense of smell and could smell blood on him. She could also smell the girl's fear and tears," explained Izuku.

"And you chose to trust the senses of a noumu who used to be a tool for villains? I though that heroes are supposed to be smarter than that," said the man.

"Considering both the girl's testimony of her mistreatment and the splatter of blood that we found after fighting Overhaul and his followers, I'd dare dare that trusting Wan-Chan's senses wasn't a wrong choice," said Sorahiko.

"Besides, a hero is someone who does his best to help and save others, even if it means butting into other people's problems," said Izuku.

The man's smile morphed into an angry scowl as he growled, "So you two bastards really do believe that you're in the right for almost killing Overhaul."

"And you're a member of the Shie Hassaikai, a group that apparently has no problems with torturing a small girl for your twisted ends, aren't you?" replied Mirio who assumed a fighting stance alongside with Izuku and Sorahiko.

Veins bulged on the man's forehead as he yelled, "You know nothing of Overhaul and his vision! He was going to purge this world of its cursed disease and bring the yakuza back into power! He's the only honest man I've ever met in this world of liars!"

"By cursed disease, you mean quirks in general, don't you?" asked Sorahiko who then asked, "And what the hell do you mean by Overhaul being the 'only honest man in this world of liars'?"

The man smirked as he asked Izuku a number of questions rapidly, "What is your opinion about the worthless rejects of society? Do you think that there is any point in helping them? What are your deepest regrets? What are your biggest fears? What are your darkest desires? What are your most shameful secrets?"

Suddenly, Izuku felt a compulsion to speak as he honestly answered, "My opinions about the 'worthless rejects' of society largely depends on why they are rejected, what they have done, the reasons for their actions and what they truly wish to do and have in life. For example, if a person is rejected by society simply because of his quirk, be it having a 'weak quirk', a 'freakish quirk', a 'villainous quirk' or even be quirkless, then I honestly think that it is unfair to reject them as members of society. As someone who has been mistreated for years for being 'basically quirkless', it would be horribly hypocritical of me to look down upon them myself. The same thing can be said if the so-called rejects are rejected solely because of their social status and physical appearance. Of course, we have to consider what they have done, the reasons behind their actions and what they actually want. For example, you may claim that Overhaul has a great vision and is the only honest man you have ever met but it does not change the fact that he basically tortured a girl by literally dismantling and reassembling her with his own quirk for the sake of furthering his own goals with no regard to her emotional and mental well being. Another example is the League of Villains who claim to be treated unfairly by society and yet see no problem with turning a young girl into a monster designed to kill people against her will or attacking schoolchildren with murderous intentions or worse. Even if such a wrongdoer comes to sincerely regret his or her past actions later in life, the person will never be able to escape from the truth of his or her crimes even if it can be hidden from the rest of the world. As for whether or not there is any point in saving a reject of society, that will ultimately depend on if the person sincerely wants to be saved and become a better person. Even I know that there are people in this world who simply do not want to stop hurting others even if it will ultimately lead to their own downfall such as the infamous villain, Muscular. That said, there is no denying that there are people who may not want to hurt others but are unable to help themselves due to their quirks. In such cases, the best way to save them is to help them manage their quirks in ways that not only allow them to avoid hurting others but also allow them to live normal lives and not harm themselves. Of course, it is naive to believe that everyone can be saved but that does not mean that we shouldn't try to help and save as many people as we feasibly can. My greatest regrets are failing to save Wan-chan from being taken by the League of Villains and being unable to help my personal trainer and father figure get better. My greatest fears are being helpless as my loved ones suffer and my loved ones turning against me because they deem me as useless. My darkest desires are to spend a whole day cuddling with the girls whom I love while naked and have plenty of intimate and sexy lovemaking with them. My most shameful secrets are accidentally peeing in my bed during primary school due to being scared by a particularly loud clap of thunder during a bad thunderstorm and masturbating to risque pictures of pro-heroines while imagining myself as their lover."

An awkward moment of silence passed as everyone stared at Izuku with dumbstruck expressions on their faces. Realising what he had just said about his darkest desires and most shameful secrets, Izuku blushed and was reduced to a sputtering mess while Sorahiko sighed and asked the yakuza member with a weary expression on his face, "Please tell me that you're not broadcasting this live."

The yakuza member scratched his cheek awkwardly as stared at the pitiful ball of embarrassment named Midoriya Izuku and said, "This… isn't the kind of confession I was expecting…"

**\--Less than five minutes later, at Gunhead's dojo…--**

Gunhead placed his hand over his mouth as he blushed and spoke in a scandalised manner, "Oh, my…!"

Momo placed her hand over her lips as she blushed and spoke in a scandalised manner, "Oh, my…!"

Ochako was blushing to the point that her face looked like it was about to spontaneously burst into flames as she hid her face behind her hands and floated to the ceiling of the dojo. The most embarrassing part about hearing Izuku's obviously forced confession was the simple fact that she actually liked the idea of cuddling Izuku while naked and having intimate sex with him. She also felt a spike of jealousy at the idea of Izuku masturbating to pictures of pro-heroines.

**\--On the Oki Mariner…--**

Selkie rubbed scratched his cheek as he spoke with a blush on his face, "He's… definitely a teenage boy."

Sirius blushed as she wondered if Izuku had ever masturbated to pictures of her.

Tsuyu curled up into a ball and hid her blushing face behind her hands as she thought, "This is so embarrassing, kero!"

**\--At Nighteye Agency…--**

Shouta was once again slamming his head onto a random wall while groaning, "That. Problem. Child. Is. Going. To. Give. Me. Grey. Hairs. And. Stomach. Ulcers. At. This. Rate!"

Emi struggled to stand as she leaned against a wall and laughed until her stomach hurt.

Both Eri and Wankuro turned their attention towards Rumi, who was blushing at the possibility of Izuku masturbating to pictures of her, and asked innocently in unison, "What's lovemaking and masturbating?" Rumi's blush spread to her entire face as she struggled to give an answer while Emi laughed even harder and both Kaoruko and Centipeder looked away with blushes on their faces.

Mirai sighed as he adjusted his spectacles and thought, "Well, at least he kept the secrets of All Might's condition and One For All safe."

**\--At a certain hero office…--**

Minoru, who was currently being treated like a manservant, smirked smugly as he yelled, "HA! I knew that he's pervert!"

A voluptuous young woman with voluminous cream-blond hair and purple eyes with while pupils named Takeyama Yuu, who was also a pro-heroine named Mount Lady, smiled as she thought, "So he masturbates to pictures of pro-heroines. I wonder if I'm one of them."

**\--At U.A. High School…--**

Toshinori was blushing as he realised that Izuku not only saw him as a hero but also as a father figure. The fact that he had recently started dating Inko only made his embarrassment worse while Nemuri smirked at Inko and asked, "Did you happen to find any pictures of me in his 'secret collection'?"

In spite of the confession, and a very real concern that someone was actively trying to ruin Izuku's reputation as a future pro-hero, Inko could not help but blush as she recalled finding pictures of various pro-heroines beneath his bed. The pictures were not blatantly pornographic but they certainly showed off the pro-heroines in rather… sensual ways. Among the pro-heroines in Izuku's 'secret collection' included Nemuri, Rumi, Yuu, Shino, Ryuuko and Tomoko.

Inko's blush made Nemuri's smirk broaden as she cheerfully said, "I'd take that as a yes!"

**\--Back to Izuku…--**

As it turned out, the yakuza member who had forced Izuku to reveal his secrets, Nemoto Shin, was trying to get revenge against the people who had attacked Kai by first ruining their reputations followed by leading an attack against them. The other members of the yakuza who volunteered to help Shin included a tall and lean young man with almond-shaped eyes that had small irises and prominent dark circles around them, gold-blond hair and a wide mouth with straight teeth named Setsuno Touya, a tall and muscular bald man with shadowed eyes and no facial hair named Houjou Yuu and a slim man with round eyes that had dark eye bags, short unruly black hair and a large mouth with straight teeth named Tabe Soramitsu.

For the sake of avoiding confusing Setsuno Touya with a certain elder son of the Todoroki family and Houjou Yuu with a certain pro-heroine named Takeyama Yuu, the author would use the surnames of the two yakuza members.

Shin, whose desire for revenge died after hearing Izuku's long-winded confession, sighed as he spoke honestly, "The four of us are members of the Eight Bullets in the Shie Hassaikai. We are basically the thrash that society has decided to leave to rot until Overhaul saw use in us."

Mirio frowned at the four men who volunteered to wear quirk-suppressing handcuffs and said, "You're awfully willing to give up and cooperate for someone who has just tried to ruin Dekiru's reputation before attacking us."

"My quirk forces people to confess the truth. This means that everything that boy said is all true," explained Shin who then turned his attention to Izuku and added, "Which also means that he not only sincerely cares about the worthless rejects of society but was even treated like thrash in the past, just like us."

Izuku, who was somehow able to overcome his initial feelings of embarrassment, nodded and asked, "You heard what I said in the sports festival, right?"

"We did but we didn't think that you were actually serious," said Setsuno. When he and the other members of the Eight Bullets saw a recording of Izuku's pledge, they honestly thought that he was making stuff up and was putting up an exceptionally good act. However, given the recent revelation, they realised that Izuku was much more sincere when he had made his pledge than initially expected.

Izuku nodded and replied, "If it wasn't for Wan-chan and my desire to honour her memory, I honestly don't know what kind of person I would have become. He then looked at the four men and asked, "What happened to you four?"

Seeing the genuine concern in Izuku's eyes in spite of what had happened, Shin sighed and confessed, "For as long as I remember, people have always lied to me until I used my quirk to force them into confessing the truth. It's… hard to have any faith in humanity if every person you have ever met is a liar, you know?"

"But what if even one of them actually has a good reason to keep something a secret even if it means lying to thers?" asked Mirio. Both Izuku and Sorahiko were glad that Mirio asked the question as they did not want to risk revealing the secret of One For All.

"If by a good reason you mean for the greater good of society or even humanity as a whole, I've yet to meet such a person," said Shin who wore a bitter expression on his face before he added, "As far as I know, only Overhaul has been honest with me about his ambitions no matter how cruel his methods and intentions are."

"What about the rest of you?" asked Sorahiko.

"I was cheated by my lover and was incurred with debt. My life was so bad because of the debt that I was considering killing myself when Overhaul basically saved me by giving me a new purpose," said Setsuno. Izuku wore a frown as Setsuno's explanation made him recall a certain "suggestion" from Katsuki which involved jumping off a building and hoping for a quirk in his next life. Setsuno then pointed his thumb at Soramitsu and said, "As for Tabe here, he's constantly hungry no matter how much he eats due to his quirk. Trust me, even near-constant hunger sucks and can drive just about anyone insane. I've experienced it myself."

"I was offered a job to create crystals for sale. However, the crystals were deemed as useless and I was beaten within an inch of my life before getting discarded. Just like Setsuno, I was saved and given a purpose by Overhaul," explained Houjou.

"In other words, you're all devoted to Overhaul because he has basically saved you even though you know that he probably sees you as nothing more than mere pawns for his schemes," said Sorahiko.

"When you're just thrash that's left to rot and die by basically everyone else, even being an expendable pawn is a massive improvement in status," said Setsuno who then turned his attention to Houjou and Soramitsu and added, "Besides, serving him also allowed us to find people whom we could relate with."

In spite of the situation, Izuku felt genuine sympathy for the four yakuza members. He knew what it was like to be basically betrayed by someone whom he thought could be trusted, to be deemed as useless by others and to suffer because of a condition he did not ask to be born with. Therefore, he asked, "If you four were given a chance to somehow turn your lives around and maybe even atone for what you had done as members of the yakuza, would you take it?"

Surprised, the four yakuza members, Sorahiko and Mirio stared at Izuku for a moment before Setsuno said, "Not that I'm against avoiding rotting in prison but if you know even half the shit we've done and allowed to happen, even you'll realise that we're already damned to be villains and criminals for as long as the current rules of society still stands."

"Besides, like what you've said just now, Overhaul exploited that girl and we allowed it to happen. We didn't even oppose him when he put our original leader into a coma. Do you really think people will give us a chance?" asked Houjou.

"It doesn't have to be a lot of people. Even one willing person can make a difference," said Izuku whose voice was firm with conviction.

"And you'll be that person? Even after we tried to ruin your reputation before attacking you?" asked Shin.

Izuku blushed as he replied, "Well, it's not like you forced me to lie about anything even though you made me say certain things I'd rather keep hidden. Also, you four practically gave yourselves in after hearing my confession."

"He does have a point about that last one," admitted Houjou. Just like Shin, his desire for revenge died down after hearing Izuku's unusual confession which was not only much longer than expected but also revealed that he truly was a good person at heart and not some "model citizen" who was actually scum. True, Izuku had just confessed that liked the idea of cuddling with the girls whom he liked while naked and had masturbated to risque pictures of pro-heroines but Houjou had heard far freakier confessions from a lot of other people. In fact, other than the implication that Izuku was attracted to more than one girl, the boy's confession was practically tame and vanilla.

"Besides, a hero is someone who does what he can to save people, even the broken and the forsaken," said Izuku who then smiled as he added, "Just like how Wan-chan basically saved me by being my friend in spite of myself being a pathetic loser all those years ago."

"A hero… huh?" said Shin who then warned, "Then I suggest that you keep an eye out for the League of Villains."

Izuku's was surprised for a moment before expression turned serious as he asked, "They tried to recruit you after Overhaul's capture, didn't they?"

"That smug hand-job ass-hole told us to switch sides to join him after calling Overhaul a, and I'm quoting here, 'noob scrub who got owned by a brat, his pet noumu, an old geezer and a rabbit'. The fucker even acted as though he wasn't responsible for basically handing that noumu to your side after losing nearly his entire league to a bunch of students and their teachers," growled Setsuno.

"Four of us joined him when he made that offer yesterday," said Houjou who then added, "I'm pretty sure you pro-heroes know what that means."

Izuku turned his attention to Mirio and Sorahiko who nodded in understanding. It was clear that the League of Villains was trying to recruit more members and was already taking advantage of the loss of leadership in the Shie Hassaikai. He then turned his attention back to Shin and asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

"The bastard is even more disrespectful towards Overhaul than you are, which is saying a lot considering that you've done to him," said Shin who then added, "Besides, it's not like we have anything to lose from telling you about him and, who knows, maybe you two will end killing one another in the end or something."

Just then, the police arrived to take the four men to prison. Izuku easily recognised Naomasa who was leading the police force towards them. Although the boy knew that Shin and the other three yakuza members still had a grudge against him for not only defeating Overhaul but also for unintentionally causing him a great deal of suffering, he gratefully replied, "Thank you, for telling us about the League of Villains."

"Just don't grow up to be fucking disappointment like the four of us or worse," said Setsuno.

Before the police could take the four yakuza members away, Izuku kindly offered an uneaten Onigiri to Soramitsu and said, "I know that this isn't much, but I'd like you to have this before you go."

Surprised by the offer, Soramitsu, who had been quiet for the while time, stared at the onigiri for a moment before he took it and ate with one big gulp. He then said, "Eel onigiri. Tastes good."

Naomasa raised an eyebrow after seeing the exchange and asked, "You're giving food to a villain even though they have basically humiliated you?"

"It's… a bit complicated and personal," said Izuku.

"Well, if you say so," said Naomasa who then wore a serious expression and asked, "Now, what was it that I have overheard about the League of Villains trying to recruit people?"

**\--Later that night…--**

Izuku, Mirio and Sorahiko had to sneak into Nighteye Agency as though they were thieves by entering through the rooftop. Thankfully, Sorahiko had informed Mirai beforehand so Centipeder was present to welcome the trio back into the agency building.

Had Izuku, Mirio and Sorahiko tried to enter the building through the front door, they would have been overwhelmed by the press for certain.

Before long, the three pro-heroes stood before Mirai and said, "In spite of certain… 'embarrassing revelations', I'd dare say that your patrol was a rather successful one."

Sorahiko sighed and said, "Even though we were expecting a possible retaliation from the Shie Hassaikai, I don't think even you were expecting such a direct attack on Dekiru's reputation through a forced honest confession."

Mirai nodded and replied, "Admittedly, I wasn't. That said, it's a good thing that it was Izuku who had been forced to confess."

Izuku blushed and said, "Is there any reason in particular why that is the case?"

"For starters, you have just proven to everyone that you truly want to help people, even villains. As for the… more embarrassing portions of your confession, well, you're a teenage boy who's also a hopeless fan of heroes so I'm confident that the general public and even the pro-heroes will be willing to give you a free pass. Even your darkest fears are something which most people can relate to."

"Besides, can you even imagine what would have happened if they had tried to make me confess? I've lived long enough to have my fair share of deep regrets I'd rather not reveal to anyone," said Sorahiko.

Izuku sighed and said, "I suppose that's true." Considering that Sorahiko was All Might's mentor who also knew the truth of One For All, Izuku knew that letting the old pro-hero confess instead could potentially lead to an even bigger mess.

"I'll be sure to contact Nedzu and discuss with him on how to deal with the League of Villains. It is clear that they are making a move again and it'll only be a matter of time before they decide to attack," said Mirai who then added, "I also want you to stay behind with Gran Torino tomorrow. There is much we we need to discuss about your quirk."

Izuku nodded as he understood that both Mirai and Sorahiko wanted to discuss with him about One For All. The boy then asked, "Is there anything that needs to be addressed now, Sir Nighteye?"

Mirai shook his head and said, "No, that will be all for today. That said, I recommend being prepared to explain about 'the birds and the bees' to Wan-Chan and Eri." He could not help but smirk as he added, "Those two have been pestering Miruko and Bubble Girl about it for the whole day."

Izuku's blush returned in full force as his face seemingly glowed pink. Amused by his reaction, Mirio slapped his hand onto Izuku's back and said, "Don't worry too much about it! I'm sure that you'll do just fine!"

"I'll have a apologise to Bubble Girl and Miruko first though…" said Izuku who was not looking forward to seeing them again after confessing that he had masturbated to pictures of pro-heroines.

**\--Meanwhile…--**

"You seem awfully… pleased today," said Tsunagu who noticed that Katsuki's mood had improved after hearing Izuku's forced confession earlier that day.

Katsuki smirked at Tsunagu and said, "Yeah, and what of it?"

Tsunagu frowned as he asked, "It doesn't have anything to do with Dekiru being forced to confess the truth about himself, does it?" As the pro-hero responsible for teaching Katsuki, he knew about the blond's issues with Izuku. Even so, he hoped that Katsuki had enough self-awareness to actually realise what was right and wrong.

Realising that Tsunagu did not approve, Katsuki frowned and growled, "So what if it fucking does?"

A moment of tense silence passed before Tsunagu sighed in obvious disappointment and said, "Bakugou Katsuki, do you even realise what you're doing?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" demanded Katsuki.

"You've basically admitted to me that you're happy that something bad has happened to your own classmate who might end up being your colleague as a pro-hero," replied Tsunagu whose eyes narrowed as he added, "How would YOU feel if someone mocked you after something bad had happened to you?"

Katsuki clicked his tongue and argued, "It's Deku's own fault for being so fucking useless that he let that villain use his quirk on him. If it had been me, I would have just blown the fucker up before he can even do anything to me."

"And what if he had succeeded in using his quirk on you regardless? What if he had managed to force you to confess your deepest regrets, biggest fears, darkest desires and most shameful secrets? What kinds of answers would YOU have given in response?" asked Tsunagu who then added, "That's not even counting the other two questions which, quite frankly I can already answer for you as you clearly not only have nothing but contempt for the 'worthless rejects' of society but even see no value in helping them at all."

In spite of himself, Katsuki hesitated as he was forced to consider the possibility of himself being forced to answer the questions. There was also the fact that Tsunagu had accurately assumed Katsumi's opinions about the 'worthless rejects' of society and spoke with so much cold disapproval that it actually unnerved him. His unnerved expression quickly changed into a heated glare as he yelled, "What the fuck is wrong about that, huh?! A worthless fucker is a worthless fucker no matter what he does so he should just stay down where he belongs!"

"Like how you wanted Dekiru to remain worthless and not attend U.A. High School even though he's the main reason why Wan-Chan had not gone on a murderous rampage at the USJ?" asked Tsunagu who was beginning to show his frustration towards Katsuki. Although Katsuki was arrogantly prideful and aggressively spiteful, even he knew better than to dismiss the fact that Izuku was able to stop Wankuro from hurting or killing anyone. Even more galling, it was mainly Izuku's close bond with Wankuro that allowed him to stop her rampage before it could even begin. Unable to argue back, Katsuki looked away from Tsunagu's glare with a displeased look on his face.

Tsunagu sighed and said, "A pro-hero, let alone a real hero, is so much more than just someone who is strong. He's someone who will put his own life on the line to help and protect others no matter the odds stacked against him. You may have great power but, with the way that you are now, you're nowhere near ready to be a pro-hero."

Angered by Tsunagu's claim, Katsuki yelled, "What the fuck do you mean I'm nowhere near ready, you fucking fashion disaster?!"

"They fact that you think that 'worthless' people are not worth your time and effort already tells me that you do not have what it really takes to be a hero," said Tsunagu who towered over Katsuki as he started asking, "Tell me, what exactly fits YOUR definition of a 'worthless' person anyway? Is is someone who's too badly injured to help himself? Is is a young child who has not even manifested his quirk yet? Is it a mother who's unable to run away because she can't leave her own child behind? Or is it a person who has suffered so much abuse that he can barely even function as an individual?" Intimidated by the pro-hero's calm fury, Katsuki stared at Tsunagu with wide eyes as the man spoke to him, "As long as you continue to view everyone else as beneath you, you will never be a real hero let alone one on par with All Might." The pro hero then turned around and said, "Also, as much as I sympathise with Dekiru for being an unwilling victim of a forced confession, at least his confession has done nothing too damaging to his reputation and future. If it had been you who was forced to confess the truth, your future as a pro-hero could have been ruined beyond any hope of repair."

Tsunagu did not even wait to listen to Katsuki's response as he left him to be alone with his thoughts. As for Katsuki, he was close to exploding in sheer fury as he yelled his thoughts aloud, "What… the fuck does that suppose to mean…!?"

The only response that Katsuki received was deafening silence…

**\--Back at Nighteye Agency…--**

Izuku was sitting on the rooftop of the agency building as he thought about the four members of the Eight Bullets. Although Naomasa had assured Izuku that his statements about their cruel circumstances would be taken into consideration, he knew that the four men had every right to believe that they would not be given a chance for redemption. While thinking about the four men, Izuku frowned as he recalled one particular confrontation with Katsuki…

**\--Flashback to the previous year…--**

Katsuki was furious that Izuku had applied to enter the hero course of U.A. High School. It was already bad enough that Izuku had caused him to receive mandatory counselling for his "so-called problems" which lasted for several months during their second year in Aldera Junior High while Izuku took the same counselling and was deemed as mentally sound within a week. Not only had that put a permanent mark on his student record which was supposed to be perfect but it also made the teachers more critical of his aggressive actions.

Not surprisingly, Katsuki was not going to let Izuku enter U.A. High School without giving him a piece of his mind, "Deku, you worthless fuck!"

Izuku glared at Katsuki with a guarded posture as he asked, "What is it this time, Bakugou?"

"You think that a prestigious hero school like U.A. High School will accept a worthless fuck like you?" yelled Katsuki who then added, "You don't even have a piss-weak quirk! You're a quirkless waste of space who's got nothing!"

"Are you done trying to scare me into giving up my dream?" asked Izuku who was clearly unimpressed and then said, "I'm not naive enough to think that I have a good chance to enter the hero course of U.A. High School but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to at least try. If the school does decide to accept me, it'll be because I'm actually worth a damn and not out of hollow pity."

Tempted to attack Izuku yet somehow able to control himself to avoid getting any more problems with his record, Katsuki growled, "If you want to be a hero so bad, here's one time-saving method to get one." He smirked as he yelled, "Go and take a swan dive off a building and hope for a quirk in your next life!"

Shocked by Katsuki's words, Izuku was stunned for a moment before he glared at Katsuki with tearful eyes and softly asked, "And YOU think you can be a hero like All Might?"

"You want a fucking fight, Deku?" growled Katsuki whose hands were starting to spark.

"That depends, you want me to actually die and let my death be ANOTHER mark on your record?" asked Izuku. Katsuki's eyes widened as the sparks on his hands died down. Seeing that the blond boy was at a loss for words, Izuku turned around and said, "I'm going to try my best to enter U.A. High School and that's final."

Izuku did not bother to turn around as he left Katsuki behind with his cronies…

**\--End of flashback…--**

Izuku looked heavenward as he thought, "If Wan-chan was never a part of my life and I only had Bakugou as a childhood friend, would he have even cared if I actually committed suicide?"

"You seem troubled about something."

Surprised, Izuku turned his attention towards Rumi who smiled at him and asked, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Blushing at the memory of his confession, Izuku stammered, "N-no, I d-don't mind if you want to."

Rumi snickered at Izuku's embarrassment, Rumi said, "Relax, kid. You're not the first horny teenage boy to imagine having sex with a pro-heroine and you won't be the last."

Izuku's blush only grew as he looked down to find an interesting spot on the rooftop to stare at. Amused by Izuku's reaction, Rumi sat down next to Izuku and asked, "So, why aren't you sleeping with Wan-chan and Eri?"

"It's… about those yakuza members earlier today," said Izuku.

Aware that Izuku sympathised with the four men who had suffered in the past, Rumi asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

A moment of silence passed before Izuku said, "I… could have ended up becoming like them if I had never met Wan-chan in my life."

"Let me guess, it has to do with you being basically quirkless for most of your life, right?" asked Rumi.

Izuku nodded and said, "I actually used to have another childhood friend whom I was really close to. However, after I was diagnosed as quirkless, he started to see me as a 'Deku', as someone who's worthless. If Wan-Chan hadn't been around to be my real friend, I might have ended up being stuck in a toxic relationship with him instead."

"You don't have any other friends?" asked Rumi.

Izuku shook his head and replied, "I was never a popular kid back then and, being quirkless, no one really wanted to be associated with me other than Wan-chan. Even worse, my other childhood friend started to bully me until I realised that he was no longer my friend. After I made that realisation, we basically became enemies."

"So what happened to that enemy of yours? Did he end up becoming a member of a villainous gang or something?" asked Rumi.

Izuku snorted in amusement as he replied, "No, he's currently a student of U.A. High School too. In fact, he's my classmate."

"Damn, that's got to suck," said Rumi who then asked, "How come you didn't ask your teachers to have him transferred to another class at least?"

"Honestly, I don't really know," said Izuku who then added, "On one hand, he's an uncaring bully who probably won't even care if I die the next day. On the other hand, he used to be my friend a long time ago and I want to prove him wrong by being a hero in spite of him trying to put me down."

Rumi blushed a little as she saw Izuku's determination in his eyes and, unable to resist the temptation, put her hand onto his head and started petting him. She noted the soft fluffiness of his hair as she smiled and spoke to him, "You really are a good person at heart, aren't you?"

Surprised by the petting, Izuku blushed as he stammered, "M-Miruko?"

"You can call me Rumi when we're off duty," replied Rumi who then decided to tell her his story, "You know, you're not the only one who had to go through life being deemed as lesser by others."

Surprised and confused, Izuku asked, "Are you saying that you went through it too?"

Rumi nodded and explained, "Rabbits aren't exactly known for being awesome predators. Sure, it was fine when people called me cute because I had my rabbit ears and tail even as a small kid but then people started assuming that I was a cowardly weakling or, worse, a horny slut who wants to breed like a rabbit." Izuku's eyes widened in shock as Rumi continued to speak, "Part of the reason why I wanted to be a pro-heroine was to prove those bastards wrong. Before I knew it, I ended up being one of the top ten pro-heroes in all of Japan." She grinned smugly as she added, "It sure as hell as satisfying seeing some of those ass-holes eat their words."

Izuku chuckled as he replied, "I can certainly imagine." He then felt ashamed as he spoke, "About the things I was compelled to confess… I…"

Before Izuku could say anything, Rumi gently pinched his cheek and said, "Didn't you hear what I said just now? You're not the first horny teenage boy to imagine having sex with a pro-heroine and you sure as hell won't be the last." She then grinned at him as she added, "Besides, if I'm going to have sex with anyone, I'd rather have sex with you than some random stranger on the street."

Rumi's statement made Izuku blush as he stammered, "R-R-Rumi-san!"

Unable to resist laughing at Izuku's embarrassed expression, Rumi wrapped her arm around Izuku's neck and ruffled his hair in a boisterous yet undeniably affectionate manner with her other hand. The boy's blush grew as he realised that his face was pressing against the side of her breast.

By the time Izuku went to bed to sleep with Eri and Wankuro, his heart and conscience felt lighter than before thus allowing him to sleep peacefully. As for Rumi, she slept while thinking of getting herself something soft and fluffy to cuddle with at night.

**\--The following morning…--**

Izuku smiled at Wankuro as he spoke to her, "Take good care of yourself and try your best not to get hurt!"

Wankuro, who was going out on patrol with Rumi and Centipeder, grinned at Izuku and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

Rumi grinned at Izuku and said, "Your sister's in good hands."

"I know, Miruko," said Izuku who had such a bight smile that it made Rumi blush and look away from his smiling expression.

Eri, who was holding Izuku's hand, tilted her head and innocently asked Rumi, "Do you want to make make love to Izuku-niichan?"

Rather than answer the question, Rumi immediately turned around to hide her blushing face. She then grabbed Wankuro by her collar and literally dragged her out of the agency building while yelling, "See you all later!"

Wankuro had an adorably cute yet comical expression of surprise on her face as Rumi dragged her out of the building while Centipeder gave a short bow and said, "I'll keep an eye on those two." He then winked at Izuku before leaving the agency building.

After Rumi, Wankuro and Centipeder had left, Mirai, Sorahiko, Kaoruko, Shouta, Emi, Hitoshi and even Eri stared at Izuku who hid his blushing face behind his free hand as he mentally groaned, "This is SO embarrassing!"

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

Thus ends the third day of the internship arc. Just to let everyone know, I used information from the BNHA wiki to describe the mentioned members of the Eight Bullets from the Shie Hassaikai.

Speaking of the mentioned members of the Eight Bullets, I hope that I did their characterisations at least some level of justice (as in not too OOC) in this chapter as people who are loyal to Overhaul and yet know that Overhaul generally does not care for other people. I also wrote this story with the idea that they would be so dumbfounded by Izuku's "wall of honest speech" that even their vicious intentions would die down. After all, Izuku of all people would know what it's like to be seen as a reject of society and Shin quirk essentially ensures that Izuku's words can actually be taken seriously.

I plan to post one more chapter to cover the fourth day (and maybe even the fifth day) of internships before going back to 'Izuku's Harem Academia'.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	12. Chapter 11

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 11: Internships Part 5**

After Wankuro had left the agency building with Rumi and Centipeder and Eri was left under the care of Kaoruko, Mirio, Shouta, Emi and Hitoshi, Izuku entered Mirai's office with both Mirai and Sorahiko. Once the three were in the office, Mirai sat on his chair and said, "I will be honest with you, Dekiru. When I first heard that All Might had decided to pass on his quirk to you, I was strongly against it. The fact that you chose to intern with Miruko instead of myself or Gran Torino only confirmed my initial bias towards you as an unworthy successor." He then sighed and admitted, "However, after spending the past few days with you, I can safely say that All Might has, at the very least, chosen someone who is worthy to be a bearer of One For All." Considering Izuku's bravery when he worked together with Rumi, Sorahiko and Wankuro to defeat Overhaul, his desire to improve himself and be a true hero during training and his capacity to care for others such as Eri and even some of Overhaul's men, Mirai knew that Toshinori had made a good choice.

Izuku smiled gratefully and bowed as he replied, "Thank you for accepting me as All Might's successor." He then had to ask, "Was… Tougata-senpai your first choice as All Might's successor?"

Mirai nodded and said, "Between his original quirk and One For All, Mirio would have been a very strong hero. However, you suddenly manifested another quirk during the sports festival which has… complicated things."

"I can imagine. Tougata-senpai's quirk is already very difficult as it is. Inheriting a very powerful quirk which also gives you six extra quirks is anything but easy to handle," said Izuku.

"Hindsight is 20/20 as they say," said Sorahiko.

"That aside, do you know anything about the other five quirks?" asked Izuku.

Mirai shook his head and explained, "Not quite. So far, we only have confirmed information of four people, Shimura Nana, who is the seventh holder and All Might's predecessor, Senju Tsunade, who is the sixth holder and a doctor, Banjou Daigorou, who is the fifth user and a pro-hero named Lariat, and Urameshi Yuusuke, who is the fourth user and is actually a vigilante known as Spirit Gunner."

"Given the chaotic era back then, there's simply no information on the second and third users," said Sorahiko.

Mirai gave Izuku a book which contained details of Nana, Tsunade, Daigorou and Yuusuke. Izuku looked over their quirks and noted that their original quirks were not particularly powerful before they gained One For All. He also noted that all of then tragically died young.

"All For One was obsessed with One For All," explained Sorahiko who then added, "Many of the previous users of One For All were not so much chosen heroes as they were desperately entrusted to pass it on to another with the hope that the power would reach the future and ultimately defeat All For One."

"While there is no doubt that All Might has survived his encounter with All For One, is is clear that the villain has survived as well. It is therefore up to you to either defeat that villain once and for all or pass it on to someone worthy of wielding the power," said Mirai.

Izuku could feel the pressure on his shoulders as he realised the full weight of being responsible for One For All. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he then looked at Mirai and asked, "Do you have any suggestions on how I can gain access to the other quirks or at least get into contact with the previous users?"

Pleased that Izuku was taking the responsibility seriously, Mirai said, "As of yet, no. However, I am willing to assume that mastering a greater percentage of One For All will allow you to get into contact with the previous users and their quirks."

"Then let us not waste any time. The League of Villains are up to something and I'd rather face them after becoming stronger," said Izuku.

Both Sorahiko and Mirai smiled as they proceeded to train Izuku. The said training resulted in Izuku being completely exhausted and having a lot of bruises.

**\--Meanwhile, with Centipeder, Rumi and Wankuro…--**

Wankuro, who was currently in her wolf form, was wagging her tail happily as a small preschool girl with green eyes and frilly caramel-blond hair named Inuzuka Tsumugi was giving her a butter cookie. The wolf-girl accepted the cookie with an unmistakably happy expression on her currently-canine face before rubbing her muzzle against Tsumugi's cheek. Tsumugi squealed happily as she hugged Wankuro around her collared neck and rubbed her face against Wankuro's warm fur.

Tsumugi's parents, a slim man with dark-brown hair and green eyes named Inuzuka Kouhei and a slender woman with short caramel-blond hair and green eyes named Inuzuka Tae, smiled apologetically at Rumi and Centipeder as the father apologised, "I'm terribly sorry about this but my daughter loves dogs."

Centipeder chuckled and said, "That's quite all right. Wan-Chan's clearly loving the attention." Indeed, Wankuro was enjoying Tsumugi's hugs and head-pats.

Rumi snickered at the sight and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we're out on patrol with a pet instead of an intern."

Centipeder petted Wankuro and the head and said, "All right, that's enough sidetracking, Wan-Chan. We're supposed to be on patrol today and I want to complete our rounds before we have to go back to Nighteye Agency."

"Awww… do you really have to go?" asked Tsumugi who had a disappointed look on her face. Wankuro had an equally disappointed look on her face as she whined piteously.

Sighing at the sight, Centipeder said, "Yes, I'm afraid that we have to continue with our patrol. That said, you two can take a few pictures together before we leave."

Tsumugi's sad expression immediately brightened into a smile as she quickly asked her parents to take pictures of her with Wankuro. Her parents good-naturedly obliged and soon offered to take pictures of Rumi and Centipeder with Wankuro. Before long, Centipeder, Rumi and Wankuro continued with their patrol after receiving copies of the pictures.

Once back on patrol, with Wankuro taking the lead while in her human form, Centipeder spoke to Rumi in a mock-conspiratorial manner, "I think we should avoid visiting any places which have a lot of children for the foreseeable future."

"Knowing Wan-Chan, we'll probably be stuck there forever," said Rumi who grinned at Centipeder.

Suddenly, Wankuro stopped and her ears stood erect. Realising that she had smelt something, Rumi asked, "What is it, Wan-Chan?"

Wankuro turned her attention to Rumi with a worried expression on her face and said, "Someone's sad and scared."

**\--Meanwhile, in a dark alley…--**

Aman with blond hair, grey-blue eyes, visible facial hair and a large scar running down the middle of his forehead named Bubaigawara Jin was hoping to meet Izuku. After realising that the boy was in the area, Jin wanted to see him and talk to him. Considering Izuku's pledge during the sports festival and Izuku's forced yet honest confession the day before, Jin was certain that Izuku could at the very least give him some sound advice on what to do with his wretched life as a mentally unstable person who had to wear a paper bag over his head just to stop himself from literally "splitting". When he saw Wankuro on patrol instead, Jin decided to simply leave and try again the next day.

Just as he was about to leave, Wankuro suddenly appeared before him. Shocked, by Wankuro's sudden appearance, Jin's first instinct was to run away from her. However, Rumi and Centipeder soon appeared behind him, effectively cornering him as a result. Scared, Jin asked, "W-what do you heroes want with me? I-I was just minding my own business! I'm planning to rob a bank and get myself million bucks!"

Both Centipeder and Rumi stared at one another in confusion before the former asked Jin, "Wan-Chan told us that she had smelled someone who was sad and scared," Centipeder then asked Wankuro, "Is the person somewhere around here?"

"He's here," replied Wankuro as she pointed at Jin. Jin's eyes widened as he realised that Wankuro was actually referring to him.

Surprised, Rumi asked, "You sure? I mean, poor fashion tastes and weird speech aside, he seems fine to me if a little jumpy."

Wankuro nodded at Rumi before she changed into a wolf and slowly approached Jin. Jin stared at Wankuro with wide eyes as the wolf-girl looked up at him with soulful red eyes before she nuzzled her face against his leg. Realising that Wankuro sincerely wanted to help him, Jin fell onto his knees and hugged her as he wailed…

**\--A short while later…--**

Centipeder and Rumi stood opposite of Jin who was seated on a bench while petting Wankuro who was still in her wolf form and had placed her head onto his lap. After Jin had calmed down, he started to confess about his past including his actions as an infamous villain who was wanted for committing several armed robberies. Capable of creating two copies of anything through touch, Jin originally created two copies of himself so that he could finally have someone whom he could trust after becoming homeless due to an honest past mistake. However, he soon started using his ability to create copies of himself, who could in turn create copies of their own, to create a literal army of himself to commit crimes. This led to Jin becoming lazy as he realised that he could let his copies do all the difficult work for him. The copies eventually revolted and nearly killed him by vertically slicing his forehead while he was strapped onto a chair. They then argued over who was the real Jin and soon started fighting and killing one another for nine days until only the scarred Jin was left. Ever since that day, he struggled to come to terms on whether he was the original or not.

Rumi and Centipeder were shocked by Jin's tragic circumstances which forced him to live a life of villainy and how the abuse of his own quirk had led to his current state of insanity. Realising that the man truly needed help, Centipeder turned his attention to Rumi and said, "I"m going to give Mirai a call. This matter is something that needs to be handled with care."

Rumi nodded in understanding and said, "You might want to have Dekiru on the line. If there's anyone who can give someone advice, it'll be him."

Centipeder nodded at Rumi before he made a phone call…

**\--Meanwhile, at Nighteye Agency…--**

"Thanks to the information we've obtained from the four members of the Eight Bullets, we have a clearer idea of what Eri's quirk is," said Naomasa who handed a document to Mirai. Standing next to Mirai were Shouta and Mirio. Sorahiko and Emi were busy training Izuku and Hitoshi while Kaoruko was given the task of keeping an eye on Eri.

Mirai read through the document and his eyes narrowed as he spoke aloud, "Rewind, the ability to rewind a living organism's back to a previous state."

"Which so happens to include being rewound to a state before conception and, if done correctly, a state before quirk manifestation," said Shouta who was already connecting the dots of Eri's dangerously powerful quirk.

"No wonder Overhaul was so desperate to keep her. He wanted to exploit her for her potential ability to remove quirks," said Mirai.

"Which, unlike my own ability, can very well be permanent," said Shouta.

"This explains why her quirk made her own father and various test subjects disappear," said Mirio.

"And why Overhaul was extracting flesh and blood form her. He wanted to weaponise her quirk to further his own goals," said Shouta.

"From what we have managed to find out from the four men, her quirk only works on living organisms and there is a limit to her quirk's range of effect. However, due to the lack of control and its power, she can't stop herself from overusing it which, unfortunately, often leads to a living thing literally disappearing," said Naomasa.

"Still, it is good to know what her quirk actually does. We will be able to help her gain control of her quirk and maybe even give her a chance to use her quirk for good," said Mirio.

Mirai turned his attention to Shouta and asked, "Do you plan to help her master her quirk?"

"I'm probably the only one who can stop her quirk when she loses control of it so it is only rational that I play a part in her training," explained Shouta.

Mirai nodded and said, "I'd like to help with her training as well." Mentally, he added, "And perhaps even find a way to heal Toshinori back to his prime."

Suddenly, Mirai's smart phone rang. He took out the phone and realised that Centipeder was calling him. Wondering why Centipeder was calling him, Mirai answered the call, "Centipeder, is something the matter?"

"You can say that," replied Centipeder who then explained the situation to Mirai…

**\--Ten minutes later…--**

Jin sighed in resignation after noticing the approaching police cars and asked, "I'm… going to jail, aren't I? Of course I'm not going to jail!"

Centipeder, who was able to distinguish Jin's actual statements from his insane nonsense, nodded and explained, "In spite of your tragic circumstances, we can't ignore the fact that you have abused your quirk to commit crimes and are currently suffering from mental instability. That said, they have been informed of your circumstances and will provide the support you will need to get better."

"Do you really think that I'll be able to get any better?" asked Jin who was clearly pessimistic about his situation before he suddenly yelled, "I'll get better in no time!"

"We can only hope so," said Rumi.

"Walk with you?" asked Wankuro who was still in her wolf form.

Touched by Wankuro's offer, Jin smiled sadly and said, "Yeah, I'd like that. Nope, I'd hate that!"

As Wankuro walked beside Jin to the policemen, everyone could not help but compare her to a therapy dog walking beside a tragically broken man who was hopefully taking his first step towards recovery. Little did everyone realise that a certain freelance journalist with dark wavy hair and an angular face with high cheekbones named Tokuda Taneo was taking pictures of the two…

**\--Meanwhile, at Nighteye Agency…--**

Izuku was currently sparring with Hitoshi who was once again using his training weapon to capture his target. Although not as quick as Wankuro, Izuku was still difficult to catch thanks to his floating ability which allowed him to quickly skate across training room as well as get out of Hitoshi's reach. Also, Izuku's ability to shoot shock waves by flicking his fingers was a new challenge to Hitoshi who had to doge and deflect his ranged attacks.

Standing on the sidelines were Sorahiko, Emi, Eri and Kaoruko who were overseeing their training. Sorahiko smiled as he was pleased by Izuku's ability to use Nana's quirk with surprising skill while Emi was cheering the two boys. Eri was once again amazed by the sparring sessions as she could barely see what the two boys were doing while Kaoruko was helping to record the spar.

Hitoshi lashed out with his training weapon so that he could wrap it around Izuku's right wrist. Seeing the incoming weapon, Izuku flicked his finger with 21% of One For All to deflect it. Suddenly, Izuku felt something wrapped around his left ankle. Shocked, Izuku looked down and realised too late that Hitoshi had successfully captured his leg.

Taking advantage of Izuku's momentary lapse of focus, Hitoshi quickly wrapped the other end of his weapon onto Izuku's torso and pulled. Izuku fell down with a yelp and Hitoshi was about to pull his opponent towards himself when the green-haired boy suddenly grabbed hold of the capture weapon and pulled. Hitoshi's eyes went wide as he was suddenly pulled towards Izuku instead. In his panic, he started to wave his capture weapon about in the hope of restraining Izuku further. However, instead of restraining Izuku, the weapon ended up wrapping Izuku and Histohi together instead. As a result, the two boys were tied up together in a comically awkward manner. Even Eri could not stop herself from giggling while Emi, Sorahiko and Kaoruko laughed at the comical result.

Both Izuku and Hitoshi blushed as they were embarrassed about their current state. Their mutual embarrassment only grew when Shouta, Mirai and Mirio entered the training room and saw them tied up together. Shouta took one look at the tied up boys and, without missing a beat, took out his smart phone to take a few pictures of them while Mirio laughed heartily and Mirai smirked in amusement.

**\--A short while later, at U.A. High School…--**

Inko snorted as she tried to resist the urge to laugh at the comical sight of Izuku tied up together with Hitoshi. Nemuri did not even bother to stop herself from laughing as she cackled mirthfully while Toshinori chuckled at the amusing picture.

Not surprisingly, Nedzu got soon copies of both the picture and the recording of Izuku's sparring match with Hitoshi. He planned to use the copies for both teaching purposes and future blackmail.

**\--Later that day…--**

Izuku was helping Eri to read a storybook when Wankuro literally pounced onto them and hugged them both. Wankuro smiled as she rubbed her face against Izuku and Eri.

Used to Wankuro's dog-like show of affection, Izuku smiled while petting her and asked, "So, how was your day today? I heard that you manage to help quite a few people."

Wankuro nodded and eagerly recounted, "I helped lots. A sad man. A bullied boy. A cute kitten. An old lady. I got treats too."

"What she's trying to say is that she has helped a man who was in desperate need for help, a boy who was being bullied for having a weak quirk, a kitten which was stuck on top of a tree and helped an old lady to cross the road," said Rumi who grinned in amusement as she added, "She's also a hit with the kids who wanted to play with her and give her treats."

Centipeder sighed dramatically as he spoke good-naturedly, "Her love for tasty treats and head-pats knows no bounds."

Izuku chuckled as he teasingly warned Wankuro, "You should be careful about accepting treats, Wan-chan. Otherwise, you'll end up becoming round and fat like a seal."

Wankuro pouted at Izuku as she squished his cheeks together with her paw-like hands and argued, "I'm not fat, Izu-chan!" Eri giggled at the sight of Izuku's comically adorable squished face and Wankuro's equally cute pout.

"You're recording this, right?" asked Hitoshi.

"Naturally," confirmed Shouta who was looking forward to the day he could use the recordings to embarrass Izuku and Wankuro silly.

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain refurbished pub…--**

Tomura smirked as he spoke to an intimidating muscular man who had a distinct hunch, a flat triangular face which lacked a nose due to self-mutilation, a long tongue, messy black hair and small red eyed with tiny irises, "So, you're the infamous Hero Killer: Stain. I have to say, you certainly fit the assassin character type." He was currently seated on a bar stool while Kurogiri manned the bar. The four new recruits of the League of Villains, former members of the Shie Hassaikai, were present in the bar as well.

One of the four members was a very large muscular man who was still wearing his bird-like mask named Katsukame Rikiya. Another member was a large muscular man with long light-brown hair named Rappa Kendou. The third member was a tall slim man with short and spiky pale hair, dark eyebrows and thin eyes which were generally closed named Tengai Hekiji. The fourth member was a lean but muscular man with greasy black hair, deep-set round eyes and straight teeth named Sakaki Deidoro.

For the sake of not confusing Katsukame Rikiya with a certain leader of a different group, the author will refer to him by his surname, Katsukame.

Stain, whose real name was Akaguro Chizome, glared at Tomura as he growled, "State your business." He was about to continue his overdue hunt for fake heroes when Kurogiri suddenly appeared before him and invited him to the bar to meet a certain someone.

"It's simple really," said Tomura who then explained, "I want you to join us, the League of Villains."

Chizome raised his brow as he spoke to Tomura, "So you're the leader of the villains who attacked U.A. High School."

"That's right," confirmed Tomura who then added, "I want you to join us because you're a highly respect member among us, criminal filth, and will make an excellent addition to our forces."

Chizome's eyes narrowed as he asked Tomura, "What exactly is your goal?"

Tomura's eyes gleamed with malice and madness as he grinned viciously and said, "I simply want to destroy EVERYTHING that pisses me off. That said, the two I want to destroy the most are All Might and Midoriya Izuku."

"Why those two in particular?" asked Chizome. He was tempted to kill Tomura who was clearly a threat to the two "true heroes" of the world but he held himself back to better understand the other villain's motives.

Tomura laughed dementedly as he replied, "Why those two, you ask?" Suddenly, his demeanour shifted as he viciously yelled, "It's because they're thrash who go around claiming that life is worth shit!" Chizome barely stopped himself from flinching as Tomura continued to rant with a voice full of malicious venom and maddening hatred, "Kindness? Love? Courage? Those ideas are nothing more than pretty words thrown around to make stupid NPCs feel better about themselves even as people like us suffer from being under their damned heels with no one to help us! I want to destroy this fucking world that elevates thrash like All Might and Midoriya Izuku until not even its vermin are left behind!"

Chizome wanted to kill Tomura but something about the other villain made him hesitate. Years of hunting down fake heroes, and villains before that, gave Chizome a sense of how dangerous a person was. As much as Chizome hated to admit it, Tomura was most definitely a dangerous person. Given the number of people present in the bar, who were certainly Tomura's minions, the hero killer was not even sure if he could take the other villain down even at the cost of his own life.

Forced to let Tomura live, Chizome guardedly spoke, "While our intentions to topple current society are the same, our end goals are polar opposites. Make no mistake, I intend to continue with my work of eliminating the fake heroes who are obsessed with money, fame and power to the point of making the title, 'hero' lose its true meaning. However, I will take no part in any of your indiscriminate acts of destruction."

"Is that so?" asked Tomura who seemed displeased for a moment before he wore a neutral expression and said, "Very well then, have it your way. Just don't stand in my way as I make this world burn." He then turned his attention to Kurogiri and said, "Kurogiri, send him back to where you've found him. We're done here."

Kurogiri bowed to Tomura as he created a portal for Chizome and said, "As you wish, Shigaraki."

After Chizome left the bar through the portal, Hekiji asked, "Is it wise to let him go? He may end up becoming a problem later down the road."

"Oh, I'm certain that he will become a problem. However, he's also a hero killer and every hero that he kills equals to less heroes for us to deal with," said Tomura who then smirked cruelly as he added, "Still, it won't be a bad idea to let him see just how dangerous we have become after our failed attempt at the USJ." Tomura turned his attention to a television set in the bar and asked, "Sensei, how many failed 'High-End' noumus can the Doctor afford to give to me today?"

The four former members of the yakuza trembled as cruel voice chuckled from the television and said, "You're allowed to have three noumus."

Tomura's evil grin widened as he spoke, "And I know just the places to send them!"

**\--A short while later, in Hosu…--**

Chizome, who had returned to Hosu through Kurogiri's warping ability, set off to find a fake hero. However, he planned to spare the fake hero on the condition that the hero would send a message to the rest of the hero community that a terrible treat was coming. Even if he agreed with Tomura that the current system should be destroyed, he would never condone the complete obliteration of society. Little did he know that a black portal had opened in the middle of the city to reveal a tall girl with dark-brown skin, unkempt black hair, a slender yet muscular and voluptuous build and the black horns, tail and hooves of a bull. She was dressed in both rags and a cruel-looking headgear which would not look out of place in a mad scientist's laboratory. Tears flowed from her blue eyes as she tried to yell out a warning before pain overwhelmed her…

**\--At the same time, not far from Mount Lady's hero office…--**

A black portal opened to reveal a pale-skinned girl with long silky black hair, black eyes and a the appearance of a ball-jointed doll. She was dressed in rags and had a cruel-looking headgear which proceeded to inflict pain upon her through electrical shocks. The doll-like girl struggled to resist the pain as tears flowed from her eyes and she begged to the people around her, "Please, run away. Cannot… resist order to attack…"

**\--At the same time, nearby a low-security prison…--**

A black portal opened to reveal a pale-skinned girl with blond hair, yellow cat-like eyes, pointed ears and sharp canines. She was dressed in rags and had a cruel-looking headgear which proceeded to drive her mad with blood-lust by stimulating her thirst for blood. Giggling dementedly, the girl's arms changed into wings and her feet changed into clawed talons…

**\--Back to Tomura…--**

Tomura grinned cruelly as he spoke to a specially-made microphone, "Minotaur, Vampire, Puppet. Go and destroy everything!"

**\--Less than one minute later…--**

The three girls with headgears who were actually noumus proceeded to start attacking.

Driven mad by pain, the cow-like girl known as Minotaur roared in mad fury as she slammed her fists onto the ground. The ground broke beneath her and destabilised the buildings around her. She then focused her attention onto a car which was thankfully empty and proceeded to "flatten" it with wild abandon before throwing it into the third floor of a multi-storey building. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her head in agony before roaring again in anger and pain.

The doll-like girl known as Puppet on the other hand produced strings from her fingertips to take control of several people who were then forced to use their quirks to attack other civilians. Tears streamed down her face as she apologised for being forced to attack others against her will. She tried her best to prevent killing anyone but she could not resist the directive to cause as much damage as possible.

As for the blond girl with bat-like features known as Vampire, she flew towards the prison and descended upon a guard. She grinned at the terrified man before she bit his throat and started to suck his blood. The guard's colleague tried to push the blond girl off him only to have his legs cut off by her bat-like wing which had developed a razor-sharp edge. While the guard who was missing his legs was screaming in pain and terror, Vampire continued to drink the other guard's blood as though it was an addicting drug.

Not surprisingly, pro-heroes immediately started to take action to stop the three noumus.

**\--With Shouto and Tensei…--**

Tensei and Shouto were on patrol when they suddenly received a report of a girl with bull-like features attacking things at random. The two immediately proceeded to the location of the attack and saw Minotaur swinging a lamp post around as though it was a club and used it to send an unlucky pro-hero flying into a wall. She then roared in rage and pain.

Immediately noticing the headgear on Minotaur's head, Shouto's eyes narrowed and said, "Ingenium, what are the chances that she's being forced to go on a rampage because of that device on her head?"

"Given the situation, I'd dare say pretty damn likely," replied Tensei who then said, "You're authorised to use your quirk."

Shouto nodded and said, "I'll freeze her in place. You go and try to pry that thing off her." He then created a wave of ice to freeze Minotaur into place.

Ingenium, who approved of Shouto's simple yet sensible plan, immediately leapt onto the growing wave of ice which started to hold Minotaur in place. His eyes widened as he realised that she was actually breaking herself free from it. Not wanting to let the fight drag on, he tried to pull the device off her head only to scream in pain as a powerful electrical shock coursed through his body.

Realising that Tensei had been electrocuted, Shouto yelled, "Ingenium!"

Seemingly knocked out by the electrical shock, Ingenium fell off the wave of ice. Shouto cursed under his breath as he struggled to maintain the ice while the bull-like girl continue to struggle while roaring in mad rage.

Thankfully, a certain classmate named Tenya arrived with Masaki and asked, "Tororoki-kun, what's the situation and what has happened to my brother?"

"I managed to immobilise the threat but she's trying to break herself out of my ice. She's wearing what I'm assuming to be some kind of torture device on her head and Ingenium tried to take it off but he got electrocuted by it. I honestly don't know what's his current condition," explained Shouto.

Masaki wore a grim expression as he instructed Tenya, "Tenya, get your brother out of here to safety and inform any other pro-hero that you encounter of the situation." He then turned his attention to Shouto and asked, "Todoroki-kun, can you maintain that ice prison of yours?"

Shouto grimaced as he asked, "Do I have a choice?" He then started to create flames on his right side to keep his left side warm and said, "Get as many people out of here as you can. I got this!"

Both Tenya and Masaki nodded at Shouto before they turned their attention to their respective tasks. Tenya immediately took his brother away to safety with the help of his speed-enhancing engine quirk while Masaki used his water-manipulating quirk to put out fires and directed people away from the combat zone.

Suddenly, Shouto and Masaki heard a loud crack in the ice. The both of them stared at Minotaur who was clearly enraged as she broke free from her icy prison. Their eyes were wide with shock as they could see her frozen skin peel off her bleeding flesh as she pummelled the rest of the ice around her into shattered pieces. Before Shouto could encase Minotaur in ice again, she slammed both of her bloody fists onto the ice-covered ground and created a large crack in the ground which caused Shouto to lose his footing.

Before Shouto could recover, Minotaur leapt into the air and was about to crush him when a wave of water slammed into her and pushed her aside. Shouto turned his attention to Masaki and said, "Thank you!"

Masaki wore a grim expression as he replied, "Don't thank me just yet, that… girl is still standing."

Indeed, Minotaur was still standing even as blood flowed from her torn skin and flesh which was already starting to heal. Realising what was going on, Shouto quickly said, "Manual, that girl is similar to Wankuro-san."

"Which means that she's a noumu with a sense of free will and the League of Villains are behind this attack," said Masaki while Minotaur roared in rage.

Shouto's eyes narrowed as he spoke to Manual, "What are the chances that the headgear is designed to kill her if we defeat her?"

"Considering what happened back at the USJ incident, I wouldn't be surprised," said Masaki while Minotaur glared at him and Shouto hatefully.

Suddenly, Minotaur charged towards Shouto with the intention to gore him with her horns or break every bone in his body with her fists. Shouto created a wall of ice which blocked her path. Instead of charging through, Minotaur suddenly leapt upwards to avoid it only to be knocked down by another wave of water which was manipulated by Masaki.

Just then, Tenya arrived with a number of pro-heroes including Eijirou, Tetsutetsu and a large muscular pro-hero with a wide build, four arms, no eyebrows, a stitched scar over his left eye and grey-brown hair named Fourth Kind. Shouto took advantage of Minotaur's wet and distracted state to freeze her into place again while Masaki yelled, "The girl's a noumu from the League of Villains! She's similar to Wan-Chan and she's wearing some kind of device which is controlling or torturing her! We fear that it might kill her so we need to destroy the device to stop her and save her!"

Quickly understanding the situation, Tenya spoke to Masaki, "Please let me try to kick it. I might be able to damage it without getting electrocuted."

Masaki nodded and yelled, "Go, Recipro!"

Tenya immediately charged forward and yelled, "Recipro Burst!" Thanks to previous training with Wankuro, Tenya was able to extend his ability to forcibly accelerate his movements for increased speed and attack power. He aimed for a specific part of the headgear which looked like it housed the necessary hardware for it to serve its functions.

Tenya's leg soon connected onto the Minotaur's headgear. Thanks to Tenya's speed and leg strength, he was able to damage it. However, it was not damaged enough to disable it completely as Minotaur suddenly screamed even louder than before and broke out of her icy prison for the second time, harming herself even more in the process. Tenya was knocked back by the force of her breaking out and fell onto the ground. He was barely able to look up to see Minotaur's furious face as she tried to slam her fists onto him.

Unable to flee due to the overheated 'engines' in his legs, Tenya raised his arms up in a futile attempt to block the attack when someone suddenly stood between him and Minotaur and took the blow in his place, Tenya's eyes widened as he recognised the red hair and hardened skin, "Kirishima-kun!"

Grinning in spite of the cracks all over his hardened skin, Eijirou was able to hold his ground by digging his hardened toes into the road. Just as Minotaur was about to attack again, Tetsutetsu suddenly charged forward and punched her in the jaw with enough force from his steel-reinforced arm to make her stumble. Taking advantage of her loss of balance, Eijirou pushed back her powerful arms and headbutted her in the forehead, damaging her headgear further.

Seeing his chance, Shouto yelled, "Everyone, step back!" He then aimed his fire towards Minotaur's head with the intention of damaging the headgear until it could no longer function.

Minotaur roared in pain as her head was soon engulfed in flames. She rolled onto the ground in a desperate attempt to put put out the fire. While Minotaur was rolling on the ground, Shouto yelled at Masaki, "Put out the fire before it hurts her too badly!" Masaki nodded and quickly used his quirk to send a torrent of water at Minotaur, putting out the fire and damaging whatever circuitry was in her headgear even more.

Suddenly, Minotaur ripped the headgear off her head and crushed it with her bare hands. She glared hatefully at the heroes around her and seemed ready to fight again when she suddenly noticed that she was holding something in her hands. She looked down at the crushed remains of the headgear in her hands and her eyes widened as she realised what it was. Quickly dropping the broken pieces, she touched her head a few times and realised that she had somehow been freed from the cruel contraption which had been inflicting unbearable pain upon her the whole time. Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell onto her knees and started to wail pitifully.

Realising that the immediate threat was over, Eijirou stepped forward and smiled kindly at her and said, "Hey, you're okay now. We're here to help."

Eijirou's kindness only made Minotaur even more emotional as she suddenly hugged him with enough strength to dislocate bones. Thankfully, Eijirou's hardening activated in time to avoid any physical damage while she continued to cry and her grievous wounds slowly healed.

It should be noted that both Eijirou and Tetsutetsu were not authorised to engage Minotaur or use their quirks but Fourth Kind was willing to give them a pass. After all, their quick actions protected Tenya from harm and damaged Minotaur's headgear enough for Shouto's flames and Masaki's manipulated water to effectively disable it.

However, Minotaur's situation was far from over…

**\--With Minoru…--**

Minoru, who was in his civilian clothes, was out to do some errands for Yuu, again, when he saw a portal appear and Puppet stepped out of it before she started attacking civilians and even pro-heroes against her own will. Recognising the portal and realising that Puppet was a noumu similar to Wankuro, Minoru quickly ran away from her after seeing what she had done.

Make no mistake, he was scared out of his wits especially after seeing her easily slice walls apart with the strings on her fingertips but he needed to warn as many pro-heroes about her as he could. Besides, he wasn't supposed to use his quirk without authorisation from a pro-hero and people needed to know that she was in need of saving too. He was also willing to bet his prized porn stash that the headgear which Puppet was wearing was forcing her to attack other people and had a possible fail-safe which would kill her so that she would not turn against her former masters like Wankuro.

Luckily for Minoru, he ran into three pro-heroes, Yuu, a tall muscular man with a wide build, a square jaw which juts out, small eyes and short white hair which spiked backwards named Death Arms and a short but muscular man with a wooden mask, wooden arms and wooden shoes named Kamui Woods whose real name was Nishiya Shinji. Minoru also noticed Kyouka, who was Death Arm's intern, as she asked him, "Mineta? What the hell is going on?"

"Kid, are you all right?" asked Yuu who was glad that Minoru was able to escape seemingly unharmed. She had never expected him to be involved in a villain attack of all things.

"Mount Lady sent me here on an errand when that puppeteer noumu appeared!"

"Puppeteer noumu?" asked Death Arms. Minoru nodded and quickly explained the situation including the fact that the League of Villains was behind the attack.

After Minoru had explained the the situation, Death Arms frowned and said, "This is bad. My quirk's only good for punching things and she can easily use my own strength to her own advantage."

"And I'd rather not be under her control while I'm using my quirk," said Yuu who did not even want to imagine the damages she could inflict if she was under Puppet's control.

"Then I'd suggest that you two, Earphone Jack and Grape Juice go and find someone who can stop her while I try to slow her down," suggested Shinji.

"It won't work! She can easily cut through walls with her strings! Your wood bindings won't stand a chance against them no matter how fast you can grow them!" yelled Minoru.

"Death Arms, my support equipment allows me to create powerful sound waves similar to Present Mic's quirk. It might help to slow her down," said Kyouka who then pointed at Minoru and added, "Also, his quirk allows him to capture people without hurting them unless they struggle too much."

Minoru stared at Kyouka with a betrayed expression on his face while Death Arms turned his attention to Yuu. Both pro-heroes nodded in mutual agreement before Death Arms reluctantly said, "All right, we're authorising you two to use your quirks against that puppeteer noumu." He then turned his attention to Shinji and said, "Mount Lady and I will inform the other pro-heroes and the police about the situation. Please keep those two safe in the meantime while we go and get help."

Shinji nodded and said, "Go, we'll handle this."

"Wait, I never agreed to this!" yelled Minoru while Death Arms and Yuu ran off to contact the other pro-heroes and the police.

Kyouka jabbed her ear-jacks onto Minoru's head and yelled, "Stop your whining and come with us! We need your quirk to safely restrain the people that the puppeteer noumu has under her control and maybe even the said noumu herself!"

"She's right, your quirk is actually suited for the job," said Shinji who then added, "People's lives are in danger even as we speak."

Realising that both Kyouka and Shinji had claimed that his quirk was actually useful, Minoru forcibly swallowed his fear and then tearfully said, "You guys SO owe me for this!" He then turned around and ran forward as he yelled, "Come on, this way!"

**\--A short while later…--**

Kyouka stared at Puppet who was currently controlling five people with the strings on her right hand while using the strings on her left hand to cut down anyone and anything that was in her way. The fact that Puppet could actually turn her head completely around like on owl and rotate her limbs in downright abnormal ways almost made Kyouka freak out.

"Now you guys see why I was freaked out?" whispered Minoru who then added, "She's like a doll possessed by an evil spirit!"

Shinji narrowed his eyes as he spoke, "Earphone Jack, you said that your sound waves might be able to stop her or at least slow her down but do you think you can attack her without harming her victims?"

Kyouka shook her head and explained, "My support equipment can't focus my sound waves into narrow beams. Even if it could, there's no guarantee that she won't use those victims as meat shields."

"What about you, Grape Juice?" asked Shinji.

"My quirk allows me to make sticky purple balls that can stick onto things other than myself," replied Minoru.

"Do you think your balls can immobilise her?" asked Shinji who was already starting to form a plan.

"They should. Even All Might had trouble getting them off. The problem's getting her stuck in the first place," explained Minoru.

"So if Earphone Jack can immobilise her and your balls can hold her in place, then the main issue is making sure her victims are not harmed in the crossfire," said Shinji who then looked upwards and asked, "Grape Juice, how good are your throws?"

**\--A short while later…--**

Puppet was shedding tears as she forced innocent people to commit crimes with their quirks due to being under her control when a barrage of purple balls suddenly descended upon her from a rooftop to her right side. She quickly forced her "puppets" to protect her by blocking the balls with their own bodies. Her normally blank and impassive face wore an expression of mild surprise as she realised that her "puppets" were unharmed but were stuck together due to the sticky purple balls. She barely noticed Minoru's tiny figure when a powerful wave of sound suddenly slammed into her from behind. Out of basic instinct, she hardened her skin in an attempt to shrug off the damage but it could not protect her from the sound wave which was hurting her hardened eardrums and making her lose her sense of balance.

Immobilised by the powerful wave of sound yet somehow still able to stand her ground, Puppet did not realise that more purple balls were being thrown at her until it was too late for her to dodge them or slice them. Realising that she was covered in the balls, she tried to avoid touching them when Shinji suddenly appeared from above her and yelled, "Lacquered Chain Prison!"

Wooden branches shot out from Shinji's right arm and coiled around Puppet, forcing her to be restrained by not only the wooden bindings which rooted her into place but also the sticky purple balls which were stuck onto her. Shinji also made sure to restrain her hands so that she could not use her strings to take control of anyone or cut the bindings. Even if she somehow managed to take control of his body, his branches were also stuck onto Minoru's balls which meant that he and Puppet were essentially stuck together into place

As soon as Puppet was restrained, Shinji yelled, "Earphone Jack, now!"

Kyouka immediately dashed forward to her left side and slammed her ear jacks onto Puppet's Head Gear before sending powerful vibrations into it. Puppet screamed in pain as the device suddenly went haywire from the vibrations that rattled its hardware. Taking his chance, Shinji grew a wooden branch from his left arm and wrapped it around the malfunctioning headgear so that he could rip if off her head and throw it away before it suddenly exploded.

A tense moment of silence passed before Puppet realised that she was no longer in pain. Her eyes widened as she saw the remains of accursed device which had been her source of torment. Realising that she was finally free, she started to cry like a lost child while letting go of her controlled victims by severing her strings from her fingertips.

While Puppet was crying, Kyouka landed onto her backside and exclaimed, "Holy fuck, that was scary!" Even her training sessions with Wankuro had not fully prepared her for an encounter with a similar noumu who had different abilities.

Shinji, who was finally able to lower his guard a bit, chuckled from his current position and said, "It's a good thing that our quirks are so suited for this fight and we have been able to plan ahead of it."

Kyouka turned her attention to Minoru who was understandably crying tears of joy as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "As much as I hate to say this, that pervert has saved everyone here a hell lot of trouble by being in the right place at the right time today."

"How's that for being a lowly manservant, Mount Lady?!" yelled Minoru who was understandably happy to be not only alive and well but also have played a vital role in saving not only Puppet's victims but also Puppet herself. If that did not help prove his worth as a potential future pro-hero, he honestly could not imagine what would.

"Indeed, he has," agreed Shinji who was amused by Minoru's comical yelling. He was also glad that the two hero students were able to help due to not only their useful quirks but also their combined experiences from facing actual villains and sparring with an actual intelligent noumu. He knew for a fact that most first year students did not have their level of grit and competence.

Yes, even Minoru had more grit and competence than most would expect from the cowardly pervert of Class 1A.

However, Puppet's situation was far from over…

**\--With Izuku and Wankuro…--**

Izuku was petting both Wankuro and Eri when an alarm was suddenly sounded. Both Izuku and Wankuro instinctively stood guard to protect Eri when Mirai appeared and explained, "A villainess has appeared from a portal and is now attacking a nearby prison."

Izuku's eyes widened as he asked, "As in the same prison where Nemoto-san and the others are kept inside?"

Mirai nodded and added, "Along with Bubaigawara-san."

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Izuku who already suspected that the villainess was somehow associated with the League of Villains.

Mirai shook his head and said, "No, Wan-Chan will stay behind with Shinsou, Bubble Girl, Miss Joke and Eraserhead to protect Eri from any possible attack." He then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "As for you, you will be coming with me, Miruko, Gran Torino, Mirio and Centipeder. The opponent is capable of flight and cutting things apart so air-superiority and quick reflexes will be key in taking her down." Both Izuku and Wankuro nodded before the former set off to the prison together Mirai and the other pro-heroes.

Eri worriedly looked up to Wankuro and asked, "Will Izuku-niichan be all right?"

Wankuro smiled at Eri to assure her and said, "He's strong and brave. He's with good people. He'll be all right."

Eri did not reply. Instead, she hugged Wankuro to hide her worried expression as she took in Wankuro's comforting presence. Wankuro petted Eri's head gently and though, "Izu-chan'll come back. I'm sure of it."

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku's eyes were wide in horror as he stared at the bodies and body parts around Vampire as she continued to drink blood like a drug addict. The only good thing about the situation was that she seemed more interested in drinking blood than actively killing people. Even Rumi and Mirai were appalled by the sight as Sorahiko grimly asked, "So, any idea on how to deal with that villainess?"

"Other than engaging her with extreme caution and being prepared for anything, I honestly can't suggest anything else," said Mirai.

"What about the headgear she's wearing? Do you think removing it will make her stop?" asked Izuku.

"Possibly, but we have to accept the fact that she may be too far gone regardless," said Mirai. Izuku nodded grimly as he understood Mirai's reasoning.

"Then let me engage her first. If any of you see a chance to take her out, take it," said Sorahiko. Izuku and the others nodded in agreement with Sorahiko before the old pro-hero suddenly set off to attack Vampire.

Sensing the incoming attack, Vampire glared at Sorahiko and suddenly opened her mouth wide to create a powerful sonic scream. Decades of experience as a pro-hero allowed him to barely dodge the incoming attack. Angered by her interrupted feast of blood, Vampire changed her arms into wings and her feet into clawed talons to take off and engage Sorahiko. However, just as she was about to go airborne, Mirio suddenly appeared from the ground behind her and kicked the back of her head. Although disorientated by the kick, she was able to retaliate by creating a sharpened edge on her wings to slash at Mirio. Thankfully for Mirio, the sharpened wings harmlessly phase through his body while Izuku took aim with his right arm and flicked his fingers with 25% of One For All. The resulting shock waves slammed against Vampire's head and torso.

Enraged by the attacks, Vampire changed her wings back into arms while her feet remained as clawed Talons. She then charged towards Izuku with murderous intent while her fingers changed into sharpened claws. Izuku's eyes widened as he flicked his fingers again while leaping into the air and thought, "She's even faster than Wan-chan!"

Easily dodging the incoming attacks, Vampire leapt into the air to gut Izuku. However, her attempt was thwarted by a stamp-shaped seal which weighed five kilograms and was thrown at her by Mirai. The ultra-dense seal slammed into the left side of her chest, effectively fracturing the left side of her ribs in the process.

Vampire shrieked in pain as she landed onto her back on the ground. Mirio suddenly appeared below her and slammed his fists onto her back, forcing her upwards and sending her flying into the air. Miruko appeared over Vampire and slammed her heel onto her abdomen, causing the vampiric noumu to vomit the blood in her stomach as she fell back onto the ground. Centipeder tried to pry her headgear off with this extended limbs but he was electrocuted by a powerful electrical shock from it. Knocked unconscious by the powerful electrical shock, Centipeder fell onto the ground.

"Centipeder!" yelled Izuku as he rushed forward to help the fallen pro-hero.

Sorahiko landed next to Centipeder and checked his pulse before saying, "He'll live, but he won't be able to help us now." He then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "Take him out of here. We've got this."

Izuku nodded and was about to take Centipeder away when Vampire suddenly giggled before she started transforming into a perfect replica of the Noumu designed to kill All Might back at the USJ. Everyone stared at the monstrous creature with a bird-like head and an exposed brain with a mixture of shock and horror as it rose back onto its feet. Immediately recognising the creature, Izuku yelled, "Be careful! That's the same noumu made to kill All Might!"

"Does that mean that she can transform into other people?" thought Mirai who then said, "Our objectives remain the same, take her down before she harms anyone!"

Izuku, Mirio, Rumi and Sorahiko nodded at Mirai before Izuku ran off with Centipeder while the other three worked together with Mirai to take down the transformed Vampire. As Izuku ran away to take Centipeder to safety, he prayed that the other four would be safe. He then had an idea and, praying that his admittedly crazy idea would work, he changed directions and went into the prison building by leaping over its walls…

**\--Inside the prison building…--**

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Setsuno who was in his prison cell.

"I don't know, but it has to be bad for this whole place to be in lock-down," said Houjou.

"Just how bad can it be?" asked Jin who then yelled, "It must be freaking awesome!"

"I'm hungry and worried," said Soramitsu.

Suddenly, Izuku appeared before the four men. Surprised by Izuku's sudden appearance, Shin asked, "Dekiru? What the hell are you doing here?"

"There's a noumu attacking the guards of this prison. We're trying to take her down when she suddenly transformed into the same noumu made to kill All Might back at the USJ," explained Izuku.

"Oh, shit. You don't think that hand-job bastard's trying to kill US off, do you?" asked Setsuno.

"Probably, and we need every bit of help we can get to take her down and save her," said Izuku.

"What the hell do you mean by save her?" asked Houjou.

"She's wearing something on her head and we think that it's forcing her to act crazy. If we can take it off, we might be able stop her and save her somehow," explained Izuku who then asked, "What are your quirks?"

"Why should we help you deal with her?" asked Shin who wished that his quirk was not suppressed so that he could get a straight answer from Izuku.

"That's because she's been hurt just like Wan-chan and I know that you guys still want to be better than just villains," said Izuku who then asked, "Why else would you four even decide to turn yourselves in instead of trying to kill me back then?"

Shin, Houjou, Setsuno and Soramitsu wore uncertain expression while Jin quickly made his decision and said, "My quirk allows me to take two of everything I touch. I can even make people who can help to stop that noumu. My quirk's invincible!"

Izuku turned his attention to Jin and asked, "You're the one with the doubling quirk whom Wan-chan helped today, aren't you?"

Jin nodded and said, "I owe Wan-Chan for comforting me. I don't owe anyone shit!"

Izuku nodded and said, "Stand back, I'm going to break you out!"

"Wait, you're seriously going to take him out of jail? That can get you into a whole lot of shit!" said Shin.

"We'll all be in trouble if that noumu manages to kill everyone outside!" replied Izuku who was already getting ready to tear the bars off Jin's prison cell.

Realising that Izuku was serious, Houjou cursed under his breath and said, "I can create hard crystals that I can use both for offence and defence. I doubt it'll do any good against something made to kill All Might."

"As for me, I can take any object that other people have as long as I can see the object and it's not too big for me to take," said Setsuno.

"I eat and eat and eat!" said Soramitsu.

Realising that the other three members of the Shie Hassaikai were going to help Izuku, Shin groaned in frustration and said, "You already know what my quirk does!"

Izuku grinned as he activated One For All and replied, "Please wait for a minute!"

**\--Back outside the prison building…--**

Rumi cried out in pain as Vampire, who was still in her transformed state, punched her hard enough to send her flying towards the building and break her ribs. Both Mirio and Sorahiko were barely able to avoid getting hit by the hulking behemoth which was not only basically impervious to anything they could throw at it but also rapidly regenerated. As for Mirai, he was providing support by throwing his ultra-dense seals at it.

When on of Mirai's seals hit Vampire in the eye, she shrieked in pain and glared at Mirai hatefully before charging towards him with the intention of breaking him.

Horrified, Mirio yelled, "Sir Nighteye!"

Suddenly, Izuku appeared between Vampire and Mirai while carrying, of all things, five men on his back whom everyone immediately recognised as inmates of the prison. Izuku then yelled, "Setsuno-san, now!"

"You got it, you mad-lad!" yelled Setsuno who used his quirk to literally rip the headgear off Vampire's head.

Even Vampire was shocked by the sudden removal of her headgear which flew straight to Setsuno's hand. Taking advantage of Vampire's hesitation, Izuku yelled, "Bubaigawara-san, create two clones of Wan-chan! Houjou-san, destroy that headgear!"

"Two cute puppies, coming right up! You're not the boss of me, you bush-head!" yelled Jin as he created two copies of Wankuro in her wolf form.

"Time to break some shit!" yelled Houjou who created a crystal blade to cut the headgear into two, causing it to explode in the process.

"Damn, that thing really was designed to kill her," said Shin as he noted the unnecessarily powerful explosion which actually shattered Houjou's crystal blade into pieces.

Izuku was glad for Setsuno and Houjou's help as he spoke to Jin, "Bubaigawara-san, tell the two copies to keep her from attacking anyone or running away!"

"You heard the man, go and help out. Go and steal all the doggy treats you want!" said Jin.

The two copies of Wankuro immediately acted as instructed and surrounded Vampire who seemed to recognise them. They bared their teeth and growled at her with crimson flames burning around their eyes but they did not move in to attack. Vampire growled back like a cornered animal before she tried to attack one of the two copies. The two copies quickly breathed out crimson flames from their mouths, setting the transformed Vampire on fire and causing her to shriek in pain as she rolled about on the ground. Burning mud-like slime sloughed off Vampire's naked body as she was forced to return back to her original form. The two copies then pounced upon Vampire, pinning her down and growling at her with bared teeth. Vampire shrieked as she struggled against the two copies who were also struggling due to being weaker than the original Wankuro.

Pitying Vampire, Izuku spoke to Shin, "Nemoto-san, I want you to ask her why she killed those people."

Shin nodded and asked Vampire, "Why did you kill those people?"

Compelled to speak honestly, Vampire replied, "I wanted blood." She froze and her eyes widened as she realised that she had just been forced to speak the truth.

Izuku realised that something was seriously wrong with Vampire as he got Shin to ask, "Why did you want blood?"

"Blood makes me happy. Painful without blood," replied Vampire who was starting to panic from being forced to tell the truth about herself.

Shin continued to ask on Izuku's behalf, "What do you mean by painful?"

"Mommy and daddy. They hated my quirk. Made me not drink. Felt thirsty every day," replied Vampire who was struggling to stop herself to speak any more.

"If you were given a choice live without killing people as long as you have blood to drink, would you accept it?" asked Shin.

Vampire's panic and despair was replaced by utter confusion before she replied uncertainly, "I… don't know. No one ever asked."

Feeling that he had heard enough, Izuku turned his attention to Mirai and said, "Permission to approach her?"

Mirai sighed and said, "Dekiru, you have just broken FIVE inmates from that prison without ANYONE'S permission and yet somehow managed to defuse this situation with their help." He then asked with a deadpan expression on his face, "Asking me for permission NOW is rather redundant, don't you think?"

Izuku chuckled nervously and said, "To be fair, there's an infirmary inside the prison and Centipeder's getting medical treatment there even as we speak. Also, I felt that those five could be trusted to help us."

"Well, if you're confident that you can talk that noumu into peacefully surrendering, I won't judge you. However, I'd suggest that you stay on your guard and keep your distance," said Mirai.

Izuku nodded and then turned his attention to the two copies of Wankuro to instruct them, "Let her go. I want to speak to her."

Although clearly reluctant to let Vampire go, the two copies complied and allowed her to get back onto her feet in a crouching position. Once Vampire was back on her feet, Izuku slowly stepped forward to speak to her, "What's your name?"

"I… don't remember," replied Vampire who then added, "I remember liking blood. I remember liking red."

"What can you do with the blood that you drink?" asked Izuku.

"I change into people," replied Vampire.

"As in the people whose blood you have drunk?" asked Izuku who mentally thought, "That would explain how she could change into that other Noumu."

Vampire nodded and then quietly asked, "Why are you nice?"

Izuku smiled and replied, "That's because I want to be a hero that saves people and you look like you needed help."

"I'm a monster. I like blood. I like bloody," argued Vampire.

"Even so, you still wished to be accepted and loved, don't you?" asked Izuku who then said, "I can't help you if you still want to hurt and kill people but, if you're willing to change yourself to the better, I'm more than happy to lend a helping hand."

"What about blood?" asked Vampire.

"As long as you do not hurt or kill people for blood, there's no reason why I should stop you from drinking it. It's not like people never donate blood after all," said Izuku who then added, "That said, I'd suggest picking up painting as a hobby. I don't think many people like the idea of getting bloodied."

Vampire snickered at Izuku's statement and said, "You're funny-"

Suddenly, Vampire started to convulse and scream in pain.

**\--Meanwhile, with Tomura…--**

Tomura smirked cruelly as he spoke to All For One, "It looks like the heroes have managed to get rid of the headgears."

"Then it's a good thing we have implanted special devices designed to release a powerful nerve toxin directly into their spines when the headgears are destroyed," said All For One who smiled just as cruelly.

"It's a shame that the headgears did nothing to stop those heroes from actually 'saving' them but the poison will make sure that the noumus will not turn against us regardless," said Tomura.

"Oh, believe me, letting them die with a violent explosion to the head will be a brutal mercy compared to the poison," said One For All who wished that he could see the distraught expressions on the heroes' faces…

**\--Back to Izuku…--**

Izuku, who was holding Vampire in his arms, cried out in desperation and anguish, "Someone, please help her!"

Bloody tears streamed from Vampire's eyes as she continued to convulse and suffer in agony. She was not the only one as both Minotaur and Puppet were also suffering from the same fate.

The noumus were dying and the people who had stopped them could do nothing to save them…

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

For the sake of progressing this story, I have to resort to making my own versions of the previous users (namely Users No.2, No.3, No.4 and No.6). Therefore, I will be using OCs in place of the four unknown users. I hope that everyone understands the necessity of using OCs to fill in the gaps even if it means not using the already-depicted characters (No.4 and No.6).

At any rate, this story's versions of No.4 and No.6 are as follows:

Senju Tsunade: The sixth user, she was a doctor who was entrusted with One For All while trying to treat Daigorou's fatal wounds with her original quirk. After receiving One For All, she gained the ability to not only heal more severe injuries with her empowered quirk but also superhuman strength, speed and durability (albeit weaker than Nana and All Might). Her original quirk, Bio-Repair, allowed her to heal injuries and repair scarred/damaged tissue but doing so would consume her physical energy and the healing was gradual with certain limitations (such as being unable to replace lost limbs and organs). That said, her quirk allowed her to heal her own injuries (compared to healing other people, her quirk heals her own injuries heal faster). Gaining One For All granted her more energy to heal injuries. She had brown eyes, straight blond hair in two loose ponytails and a slender curvaceous frame. Before she was killed by All For One, she entrusted her quirk to Shimura Nana. (Yes, I'm using Tsunade from Naruto and she loves drinking and gambling.) (Her quirk has a unique feature [REDACTED].)

Urameshi Yuusuke: The fourth user, he was a vigilante known as Spirit Gunner who entrusted One For All to Daigorou before dying to protect him. After receiving One For All, he gained superhuman strength, speed and durability (albeit weaker than Tsunade, Nana and All Might). His original quirk, Spirit Gun, allowed him to shoot balls of energy from his index finger. Originally, he could only shoot small balls of energy with the same penetration power of small calibre guns but gaining One For All allowed him to shoot stronger balls of energy comparable to high calibre guns, shoot rapidly like an assault rifle or shoot a spread shot like a shotgun. Overusing his quirk would either tire him out or injure his index finger. He had black hair which was usually slicked back with gel, brown eyes and a lean muscular frame. (Yes, I'm using Urameshi Yuusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho.)

Due to the need to properly conclude this arc of the story, I will post one more chapter before posting Izuku's Harem Academia. Details of the three Noumus will be provided in that chapter.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	13. Chapter 12

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 12: Internship Part 6**

Nedzu wore a grim expression as he spoke on the telephone, "I understand, please get them here as soon as possible." After he had ended the call, he immediately pressed onto the announcement button and said, "Recovery Girl, please prepare a makeshift infirmary. We have an emergency situation."

"If you're talking about the three noumu attacks, I'm already preparing the place even as we speak," said Chiyo.

"Not quite, I want the infirmary prepared for the three noumus," replied Nedzu.

Although no surprised, as the online video recordings clearly showed at least two of the three noumus being in pain, Chiyo had to ask, "What has happened to them?"

"Apparently, they have been poisoned. It's likely a safety measure to prevent them from turning against the League of Villains," said Nedzu.

Chiyo frowned as she replied, "I understand. However, if that poison is as potent as I fear, it may be already too late to save them."

"I know, which is why Eri-kun will be coming here as well," said Nedzu.

"Eri-chan? Why her in particular?" asked Chiyo.

"She may be the only one who can save them," replied Nedzu before he started making some more phone calls…

**\--A few minutes ago…--**

Izuku, who was holding Vampire in his arms, cried out in desperation and anguish, "Someone, please help her!"

Bloody tears streamed from Vampire's eyes as she continued to convulse and suffer in agony. The noumu was dying and the people who had stopped them could do nothing to save her.

In spite of his lingering grudge towards Izuku, Shin could not bring himself to ignore Izuku's desperate pleas for help as he stepped forward and said, "There may be a way to save her."

Izuku turned his attention towards Shin and asked, "How?"

Shin sighed and said, "Personally, I'd like to suggest restoring and freeing Overhaul but I doubt even you will agree to that if only because there's no guarantee he won't try to kill you let alone help you. However, there is someone else who might be able to help."

"You're referring to 'her', aren't you?" asked Mirai who then said, "We received a report about her quirk from your interrogation earlier today."

Shin nodded and said, "As long as the noumu's still alive, there's a chance that she can be restored."

Mirai nodded before he turned his attention to Mirio and said, "Lemillion, get an ambulance to come here and send us straight to U.A. High School. I will contact Bubble Girl to bring the others there and Nedzu to prepare for our arrival."

Mirio nodded and replied, "Understood, Sir Nighteye!" He then set off to get some paramedics.

"So… what's going to happen to us?" asked Houjou.

"Are we going to be in trouble? Bring it on, bitches!" said Jin.

"For now, you lot will have to go back into prison," said Mirai who sounded apologetic before he added, "That said, I'll see to it that Nedzu learns about your involvement with today's incident. If there's anyone who can pull a few strings to help you, it'll be him."

"I guess that's as good as we're going to get all things considered," said Setsuno who then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "Mad-lad, I hope for your sake that busting us out of jail was worth it. That's the kind of shit that can get you expelled from a hero school."

"Let us worry about Dekiru's situation. I suggest that you five return to whatever is left of your cells in the mean time." said Sorahiko who was already dreading the paperwork he would have to deal with.

The five inmates of the prison nodded and wished Izuku good luck before they returned to their cells which had been torn open. Many guards and inmates stared at the five men in disbelief as they simply sat down in their respective cells and started talking about their respective encounters with Izuku and Wankuro.

**\--A short while later, in Hosu…--**

"I understand, we'll send her to U.A. High School right away," said Masaki who then announced, "Everyone, we're going to send her to U.A. High School!"

Tenya's eyes widened as he asked, "Is Recovery Girl going to save her?"

"I'm not sure, but the sooner we get her there the better her chances of surviving this," replied Masaki.

Eijirou and Tetsutetsu, who were in a state of panic and despair earlier, nodded at Masaki before they quickly lifted Minotaur, who was even taller and larger than Wankuro, to the nearest ambulance that had arrived at the scene…

**\--Meanwhile, in a separate location…--**

"Understood, we'll send her there as soon as we can," said Death Arms who then announced, "Everyone, we need to cut that noumu free and send her to U.A. as soon as possible!"

"Why there instead of a hospital?" asked Yuu while Minoru and Kyouka desperately helped to free Puppet by using Minoru's newest support item. It was a spray bottle that contained a fluid which harmlessly removed the stickiness of the balls in case no one could wait for them to naturally lose their stickiness. Izuku had suggested the idea of having such a support item in case of emergencies and Minoru was extremely glad that he had followed his advice.

"Nedzu said that Recovery Girl has something that might save her," explained Death Arms who then started to make arrangements for an ambulance…

**\--Some time later…--**

All three ambulances arrived at U.A. High School at roughly the same time and the three noumus were rushed into a makeshift infirmary where Chiyo, Nemuri, Toshinori and Nedzu were waiting for them together with Wankuro, Hitoshi, Emi and Shouta. Along the way, Izuku was able to find out that Minoru, Kyouka, Shouto, Tenya, Eijirou and Tetsutetsu were involved in separate fights with the other two noumus who were also suffering from poisoning.

It should be noted that Yuu volunteered to keep an eye on both Minoru and Kyouka who wanted to be with Puppet while Fourth Kind went to U.A. High School with Eijirou and Tetsutetsu who wanted to be with Minotaur. As for Shouto and Tenya, they were still in Hosu with Masaki to help civilians and prevent further panic. Izuku went to U.A. High School together with Mirai while Sorahiko and Mirio stayed behind to ensure that no one else tried to break out of prison. Kaoruko stayed behind at Nighteye Agency in case anyone wanted to make a report to the agency.

Once the three Noumus were in the infirmary, Wankuro's eyes widened in recognition and said, "Vampire, Minotaur, Puppet…!"

Shouta narrowed his eyes and said, "Well that confirms that the League of Villains are behind the recent attacks and have obviously learnt from the USJ incident."

Chiyo asked the paramedics, "What're their statuses?"

One of the paramedics who had brought Vampire to U.A. High School quickly explained, "The noumu is suffering from some kind of nerve toxin that's destroying her nervous system even as we speak. We're barely able to keep her involuntary muscle contractions going but there's little else we can do for her."

"The same goes for the other two noumus," said the paramedic who had helped to bring Minotaur to the school.

Chiyo nodded and spoke to everyone, "All right, other than Sir Nighteye, Eraser Head, All Might, Midnight, Nedzu, Wan-Chan and Dekiru, I want you all to leave the infirmary."

Surprised, one of the paramedics asked, "Are you certain? The toxin's destroying their nervous systems at an alarming rate and we all know how your quirk works."

"At this point, there is a chance that their brains are too badly damaged to be healed by normal treatment. That's I'll be using a secret treatment method that might help to save them regardless," said Chiyo.

Nedzu stepped forward and added, "Due to the secretive and experimental nature of the treatment, we can't afford to let anyone know about it just yet." He then bowed apologetically and said, "Please believe in us."

"Do not worry because we will do what we can to save them," said Toshinori.

Although uncertain and unwilling, the paramedics and heroes relented and left the infirmary. After they had left and the infirmary was closed off, Chiyo gently beckoned, "It's all right, you can come out now."

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as Eri meekly came out of hiding and stood before them. Confused, he asked, "Wait, she's the secret treatment?"

Chiyo and Nedzu nodded while Mirai explained, "We have recently discovered what her quirk could do. It's called Rewind and it has the ability to rewind a living organism to a previous state."

Izuku's eyes widened as he realised the implications and said, "That means that she can rewind them to before they got poisoned!"

"Precisely," said Mirai who then added, "However, there's no guarantee that it'll work as intended and there's a very real risk that she may rewind them too far back."

"That said, it's probably the only way to undo the damage to their brains," said Nedzu.

Izuku nodded and said, "It's a risk we'll have to take to save them."

Eri, who was understandably scared, asked, "You want me to use my quirk and make them disappear?"

Izuku smiled kindly and knelt down as he spoke to Eri, "No, Eri-chan, We want you to use your quirk to save them."

"What if I can't?" asked Eri who was scared of using her "curse".

"If you're worried about your quirk going out of control, I'll be there to help you stop it," said Shouta.

"Please, you're the only one who can help us save them," said Izuku who then added, "Even if you don't believe in yourself, believe in us who believes in you."

Tears welled up in Eri's eyes as she hugged back and said, "I'll… try." She then looked at everyone and said, "Please stand back."

Everyone stood back as Eri faced the three noumus whose brains were badly damaged long before they arrived at U.A. High School. She took what could very well be her last look at the people whom she held dear and fervently prayed that they would not abandon her like what her own mother had done to her after she accidentally made her father disappear. Izuku and Wankuro's reassuring smiles helped her to stay composed as she turned around and took a deep breath before she activated her quirk for the first time in a long time.

Her horn gave off a soft yellow glow before energy started to leak out from it and formed a field around her. As it happened, the three noumus suddenly opened their eyes and screamed as though they were being tortured. Terrified, Eri was about to try deactivating her power when Chiyo, who was holding a monitor that showed their vitals, yelled, "Don't stop! Their brains are showing increased signs of activity! We need to bring them back to the point that their nervous systems are intact!"

"B-but they're screaming!" said Eri who desperately tried to shut the screaming out by covering her ears.

Unable to bear seeing Eri crying in fear, Izuku said, "I'm going to activate 50% of One For All and go in there!"

Shocked by Izuku's decision, Mirai yelled, "Are you insane?! Her power might render your quirkless or worse!"

"If her power reverses something back to its previous state, then all I have to do is damage myself enough to withstand that reversal!" said Izuku who then added, "How can I call myself a hero if I can't even comfort one scared girl who's trying her best to help others?!"

Mirai could have sworn that he saw Toshinori instead of Izuku when he made that statement. Before Mirai could say anything, the real Toshinori stepped forward and said, "That won't be necessary, Midoriya-shounen. I'll go."

Surprised, Izuku asked, "All Might?"

"If that rewinding thing is true, then it makes sense that someone as old and wounded as I go in there to help instead of a young man who's still got so much to live for, no?" said Toshinori who the grinned and added, "Besides, I might even get my organs back after this so it's a possible win-win for everyone."

Realising that Toshinori was serious, Izuku nodded and said, "Please don't disappear, All Might."

"I won't because I'm here and I plan to keep it that way!" said Toshinori before he stepped into Eri's field of effect. As he did so, he felt pain as though his insides were being pulled from the inside. Although in pain and reverting back to his true skeletal form, Toshinori smiled as he reached out to hug Eri who was staring at him with tearful eyes and said, "I know that this is a terrifying experience that no child your age should ever go through, Eri-shoujo, but please have faith in yourself and in everyone who cares about you. Your power is dangerously powerful but it can be used for good." He then said, "You are not alone because I… no… we are here for you!" Tears welled up in Eri's eyes as she hugged him and nodded.

Less than a minute later, Chiyo noticed that the three noumus' brains had been fully restored and quickly yelled, "Eraser Head, stop her quirk before it goes too far!" She could tell that Eri's power was already starting to get out of control as its rewinding effect accelerated.

Shouta immediately used his power to deactivate Eri's quirk, causing the girl to pass out while the three noumus finally stopped screaming and passed out as well.

A tense moment of silence passed before Chiyo checked the three noumus and said, "The good news is that their brains have been fully restored and seem to be stable. However, they're still not out of the woods yet." She then turned her attention to Nedzu and said, "I'll need to perform surgery to remove whatever has poisoned them."

Nedzu nodded at Chiyo before he turned his attention to Izuku and said, "Please get the paramedics to come back inside to help Recovery Girl." Nedzu then turned his attention to Toshinori, who was still in his skeletal form, and said, "As for you, please take Eri-kun out from the back so that no one sees her."

Shouta stepped forward and said, "I'll go with them in case Eri's quirk acts up again."

Nedzu nodded at Shouta before he turned his attention to Nemuri and said, "I'll need you to stay here in case we need to put our three patients to sleep."

"Understood," replied Nemuri.

"As for the rest of you, I suggest that you all leave this room so that Chiyo and the paramedics can help them," said Nedzu.

Mirai nodded and mentally noted, "I'll have to check with All Might and see how much of his power have been restored. If all goes well, we might be able to restore him back to full health."

**\--The following day, at 6:14am…--**

It was the fifth day of internships and, after a whole night of recounting events, waiting, worrying and sleeping fitfully, Izuku and the others were able to finally receive some good news from Chiyo who was understandably exhausted, "It took a lot of work, but we were able to locate the devices which delivered the poison directly into their spinal cords. Thankfully the devices were already empty and the girls have no remaining poison in their systems so they should be able to make a full recovery."

Tears welled up in Izuku, Eijirou, Tetsutetsu, Minoru and Kyouka's eyes as they were glad that the noumus would be able to live. Even Vampire, who clearly had mental issues, deserved a chance to live and perhaps even fully atone for what she had done.

"Can we see them?" asked Izuku.

"Yes, you can. However, please be quiet for their sakes," said Chiyo who then sighed while massaging her sore shoulder and added, "And mine as well. I'm too old to these all-nighters!"

Izuku chuckled and replied, "We'll be as quiet as we can, Recovery Girl."

"You do that. I need to take a nice long nap after this," said Chiyo who immediately set off to rest in her infirmary.

Izuku and the others quietly entered the room and saw the three noumus resting with peaceful expressions on their faces. The paramedics were still present but they were mainly there to ensure that the three noumus were in stable condition.

Seeing the pro-heroes and hero-students, one of the exhausted paramedics explained, "I don't know how Recovery Girl did it, but she somehow managed to restore three noumus who were basically brain dead on arrival. We also managed to remove these implants which were attached to the upper half of their spines." Izuku and the others looked at the implants which were obviously designed to inject drugs or poisons while the paramedic continued to explain, "The traces of the poison are highly potent nerve toxins designed to destroy nerve cells. Given the potency of the poison and the point of injection, brain damage could not have been avoided even with immediate treatment with an antidote."

"So saving even one of them really was impossible without Eri-chan's help," though Izuku as he recalled his "dream" from the previous night…

**\--Start of flashback…--**

Izuku opened his eyes after falling asleep due to sheer exhaustion and realised that he had returned to his mind scape. Standing before him was a young woman with brown eyes, straight blond hair in two loose ponytails and a slender curvaceous frame. She was dressed in a white doctor's coat over a grey dress shirt, a pair of black leggings and a pair of black sandals. Recognising the blond woman to be Senju Tsunade, Izuku was about to speak to her when she spoke to him, "My name, as you should know by now, is Senju Tsunade and I am the sixth holder of One For All." She then bowed and apologised, "I'm also truly sorry that I could not help you save that girl just now."

Realising what Tsunade was talking about, Izuku replied, "You don't have to apologise, Senju-san. I already know that your quirk can't properly fix brain damage."

Tsunade wore a sad smile as she replied, "It's one thing to fix a stab wound or reattach a severed limb but repairing a person's brain is another matter altogether. I've tried saving people with damaged brains before and they always end up having lost memories, mental issues or even end up being 'vegetables' in spite of having intact brains. Given that girl's already unstable mental state, trying to save her brain could have caused her to become completely insane."

"Not to mention that she still had the poison which was damaging her nervous system at the time," said Izuku.

Tsunade nodded and said, "My quirk can repair damaged tissues but it can't neutralise poisons unless you count constantly repairing damaged tissues until the poison has run its course as a form of neutralising it."

Izuku winced and said, "That sounds very unhealthy for a brain."

Tsunade chuckled and said, "It certainly does!"

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" asked Izuku.

"Actually, yes," said Tsunade who then explained, "I want you to start using my quirk."

Izuku nodded and asked, "How do I use it?"

"I know that you've read about my quirk but those notes only cover the basics. What you need to know is that my quirk works by transferring my energy to promote the body's ability to heal itself, including my own body. In fact, my own wounds heal faster than when I heal someone else's. I also need to touch the other person to heal his or her wounds and there are limits to what I can heal. Besides the whole brain issue, my quirk can't replace lost limbs or organs. However, my quirk can help to heal genetic damage, such as the genetic damage in cancerous cells, and help implanted organs integrate into a new host body."

Suddenly, Izuku had an idea and asked, "What about quirk factors? Do you think your quirk can help the girls become more… 'naturalised'?"

Tsunade's eyes widened as she replied, "Damn, I never thought of that!" She then grinned and said, "Good thinking, kid." Her body then started disintegrating as she continued to speak, "To use my quirk, imagine transferring your energy to the part of your own boy or someone else's body that needs healing or repair. The more specific the healing, the better. Also, until you can use a greater percentage of One For All, you can't use Float and Bio-Repair at the same time."

"I understand. Thank you, Senju-san!" said Izuku.

Tsunade smirked and said, "Go out there and show the world what it means to be a true hero!"

As Izuku's consciousness faded, he saw the smiling faces of Nana, the First Holder, a young man with black hair which had been slicked back with gel, brown eyes and a lean muscular frame named Urameshi Yuusuke, a bald man with a very short beard, a square jaw, a wide muscular build and no eyebrows named Banjou Daigorou, two people who were still concealed in darkness and a golden phantom with blue eyes whom he realised represented Toshinori…

**\--End of flashback…--**

Izuku gently placed his hand onto Vampire's head and thought, "I'll try using Senju-san's quirk later when there are less people around." He did not want to cause another uproar after all.

"So… should we go back out there?" asked Kyouka who then added, "I mean, there's a whole lot of property damage that needs clearing up amongst other problems."

"Yuu sighed and said, "As much as I want to take an off day today, we should head back and help out. That said, we need someone to keep an eye on those three while we're back in the field."

"Izuku, Wankuro and I can stay here. If there's anyone who can help those three girls settle down peacefully, it'll be them," said Mirai.

Yuu, Fourth Kind and Emi nodded at Mirai before leaving the room with Eijirou, Tetsutetsu, Minoru, Kyouka and Hitoshi to find Nedzu and inform him of their intention to leave the school grounds. In Emi's case, she also wanted Shouta to head out with her and Hitoshi if possible. Mirai then turned his attention to Nemuri and said, "You can go and rest. We'll let you know if anything happens."

Nemuri, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure you want me to leave you three and the paramedics with them?" Although Nemuri knew that Mirai, Izuku and Wankuro were capable, she did not want to leave them alone with three noumus until she was certain that they could be trusted.

Mirai nodded and said, "You've been awake for the whole of last night. Besides, we can take it from here."

Nemuri seemed uncertain but decided to trust Mirai's judgement, "All right, but I'll let Nedzu and Recovery Girl know that you three will be keeping watch over the three girls and the paramedics in my place.

After Nemuri had left, Mirai turned his attention to Izuku and whispered, "You were planning something, weren't you?"

Izuku blushed and whispered back, "Was I that obvious?"

"To be fair, I only suspected it because you already know about 'her'," said Mirai. Wankuro tilted her head as she wondered whom Izuku ad Mirai were talking about.

Izuku nodded and said, "I wanted to try healing them but there were too many people in here to even try anything."

"While I understand your desire to help them, there are still paramedics here. Please wait until they have left to try healing them," said Mirai.

"I understand," said Izuku.

**\--Later that day…--**

The paramedics left the infirmary to rest after making sure that the three noumus were in stable conditions and were unlikely to have further medical complications. Yuu, Emi and Fourth Kind had already left the school with Minoru, Kyouka, Eijirou, Tetsutetsu and Hitoshi. Shouta was still in the school premises to keep an eye on Eri while Toshinori entered the infirmary to inform Mirai, "It seems that my power has been restored to the point shortly after I fought Noumu at the USJ."

Mirai nodded and said, "So it's safe to say that it's possible for her restore you back to full health."

"Perhaps, but it's clear that she not only has trouble controlling her power but her power rewinds faster the longer it is activated and the closer someone is to her. She will need a lot of training just to be able to use her power safely," said Toshinori who then added, "Not only that, but her horn has shrunk after using her quirk so there is a chance that it may take a while for her to stockpile the energy needed to use it again."

"Still, the fact that you're back to being able to use your quirk for nearly an hour a day is an encouraging sign," said Mirai.

Toshinori nodded at Mirai and then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "You should get some rest, Midoriya-shounen. You've been through much today after all."

Izuku nodded and said, "I'll rest after I try something."

Toshinori raised an eyebrow while Mirai nodded. Izuku then turned his attention to Vampire and created a soft green glow from his hands…

**\--Meanwhile…--**

Vampire, who was in the threshold between life and death, finally remembered her original name, Toga Himiko. She remembered being sent to a doctor who had promised to treat her "monstrous quirk" and "sick fascination" with blood by her parents. However, instead of treating her, the doctor instead turned her into a creature with multiple quirks known as a noumu.

She also remembered the doctor stating that she was going to be the first test subject to test the effects of an imperfect copy of a quirk. Everything else after that was a blur of pain, extreme thirst for blood, tears, understanding between fellow intelligent and wilful noumus and even the occasional hug. The last thing she remembered before dying was a boy with green eyes and hair asking her if she wanted to change for the better.

"I… never got his real name," thought Himiko before her world was filled with a gentle green light…

**\--Back in the physical world…--**

Himiko opened her eyes and felt a warm hand which was giving off a soft green glow on her forehead. Although confused, she felt unafraid as she sensed that the hand was somehow healing her. She then heard a familiar voice, "Please don't move just yet. You've been through a lot already and I'm almost done healing your body's multiple quirk factors so that using them won't strain your body and mind so much."

She turned her attention to the speaker who was none other than Izuku who smiled kindly at her and said, "Dekiru…?" Thanks to her keen bat-like hearing, she knew that the boy's codename was Dekiru.

"It's all right. You're safe here," said Izuku who gently patted her forehead before saying, "I'm going to heal the others soon so please let me know if you need anything."

Himiko nodded in an almost meek manner as she observed Izuku turning his attention to another girl who had cow-like horns on her head. She recognised the horned girl who as codenamed Minotaur and realised that she had somehow been saved too.

"Vampire."

Himiko turned around and saw a girl with dog-like ears whom she recognised, "Hellhound?"

Hellhound, whose name was Wankuro, nodded with a smile and said, "You're safe here. We'll help you."

Tears welled up in Himiko's eyes as she nodded and then asked, "Is… Dekiru Izu-chan?"

Wankuro smiled and confirmed, "Dekiru is Izu-chan's codename."

Himiko blushed and said, "He's… very kind."

"I know," said Wankuro.

"I remember my name. It's Toga Himiko," said Himiko who then asked Wankuro, "What's your real name?"

Wankuro smiled and replied, "My name's Midoriya Wankuro."

Before long, Izuku had healed Minotaur, Puppet and even Wankuro by making their altered bodies more 'naturalised'. Although they did not become any stronger, their abilities became more efficient with fewer drawbacks than before. Izuku also offered to heal Toshinori but he politely rejected the offer as he wanted Izuku, who was clearly exhausting himself, to be properly rested first. Mirai smiled when he heard that Izuku could help 'naturalise' transplanted organs with the quirk he had inherited from Tsunade. Even if Eri was unable to safely restore Toshinori, Izuku's newfound quirk was a viable alternative.

\--Later that afternoon…--

Izuku, Wankuro, Himiko, Minotaur and Puppet were soon seated before Nedzu, Toshinori, Mirai, Shouta and a man with a tall sturdy body and the head of a beagle named Tsuragamae Kenji. The three noumus who had been recently rescued all wore gym clothes meant for students of U.A. High School. Himiko was staring at Izuku with a love-struck expression on her face while Nyujou was fidgeting nervously and Ningyou was sitting passively like a doll. As for Izuku, he was nervous as he knew what he had done at the prison while Wankuro looked at Izuku worriedly.

Nedzu cleared his throat and said to Izuku, "Before we start this discussion, I'd like to first inform you that you won't be expelled from the Hero Course and will still be allowed to take the provisional hero licence exam, Midoriya-kun. Although it is true that Sir Nighteye did not tell you to break those five inmates out of prison during the attack, it is also true that he never told you to NOT to break them out either, common sense notwithstanding. There's also the fact that you've already done a lot of good in just a few days of your internship."

"With that said, we can't ignore the fact that you broke five men out of prison even though they were cooperative both during their initial 'capture' and after the attack at the prison, woof," said Kenji who was the Chief of Police. He then added, "It is therefore decided that you still need to be punished, as unfair as it is, woof."

Outraged, Wankuro growled deeply while Himiko hissed viciously. Almost everyone felt nervous as the two outraged noumus were clearly willing to use physical violence on Izuku's behalf. Izuku gently yet firmly placed his hands onto their shoulders to hold them back before he asked Kenji, "What's my punishment?"

Kenji took a moment to calm himself before he explained, "Your punishment will be to spend the last few days of your internship helping those three girls get settled down and assist in rehabilitating them instead of working in the field as an intern. You will also assist in cataloguing their quirks and finding out what you can about their pasts, woof." Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as Kenji added, "I've heard that you enjoy analysing quirks and I'd like see for myself how good your analysis really is. Also, you already have a noumu as an adopted sister so you should have an idea on how to help rehabilitate the other three, woof."

"You will also be obligated to clean Dorm 1A until the internships are over. That said, you're allowed to have Wankuro and the other three to help you out as a part of their rehabilitation, provided that they do not make a mess instead," said Shouta.

"Are the terms of the punishment acceptable?" asked Nedzu who smiled at Izuku.

Izuku shed tears of relief as he nodded and said gladly, "Yes, I accept the terms."

Kenji stepped forward and bowed as he spoke to Izuku, "Although I cannot publicly say this, I wish to thank you for helping to maintain the peace, woof."

Izuku blushed and bowed and said, "T-thank you for being so kind and understanding, sir."

"Now, to more… complicated matters," said Nedzu who then said, "In spite of the fact that the three noumus were clearly forced to act villainously, there is no denying that they have caused a lot of property damage and injuries, at best. This issue is especially difficult for Vampire as…"

"Toga Himiko."

Surprised, Izuku, Nedzu, Toshinori, Mirai, Shouta and Kenji turned their attention towards Himiko as she spoke again, "My real name, Toga Himiko."

"U-Ushimaru Nyujou," said Minotaur.

"My original birth name is Bunraku Ningyou," said Puppet who was clearly the most verbose of the four noumus in the room.

A moment of stunned silence passed before Nedzu continued, "As I was saying, the issue is especially difficult for Toga who has killed a number of guards at the prison."

Izuku frown as asked, "What's going to happen to them?"

"All three girls will be in protective custody of U.A. High School as an attempt to properly rehabilitate and reform them. They will be allowed to take classes in Class 1A together with Wankuro-kun but they will be obligated to take counselling sessions with Hound Dog. Toga, who has done the most harm among the three and has a transformation ability, will not be allowed to leave the school grounds without pro-hero supervision and will be obligated to wear a tracking collar at all times," explained Nedzu.

"Will Toga-san be allowed to drink blood?" asked Izuku who the explained, "From what I have managed to find out, she needs to drink blood due to what I'm assuming to be her original quirk."

"As long as she does not harm or kill anyone to drink blood, I see no reason why she should be denied a basic necessity," replied Nedzu who then turned his attention to Himiko and asked, "Were you by any chance forced to repress that need?"

Himiko hesitantly nodded and replied, "My parents hated it."

Kenji rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "If that is true, her punishment might be lightened earlier than expected provided that she shows improvement in her mental condition, woof."

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" asked Izuku.

Nedzu shook his head and smiled as he spoke to Izuku, "No, that will be all for now. That said, your 'punishment' will begin today and I expect them to have settled down comfortably in the dormitory before this day is over. Your mother will be waiting for your there to help you out."

"Further details of your punishment will be provided to you tomorrow," said Shouta.

Izuku bowed and said gratefully, "Thank you very much!"

After Izuku had left with Wankuro, Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou, Kenji sighed and said, "It's almost a shame that we can't give him a provisional hero licence."

"If there's anyone who's worthy of receiving a licence early, it would be him," agreed Toshinori who was undoubtedly proud of Izuku.

"Given the circumstances, especially that prison breakout, giving him one right now would be irrational," said Shouta.

Mirai nodded and said, "Regardless of his intentions, we can't ignore the fact that he has committed what would normally be considered a crime."

"True, but it also doesn't change the fact that the Hero Public Safety Commission was seriously considering giving him one until he broke those five inmates out to stop Toga from hurting anyone else," said Nedzu who then turned his attention to Kenji and said, "Speaking of those five inmates, I would like to discuss with you about them."

Kenji nodded as he knew that something had to be done to somehow stop the League of Villains. After all, even Stain was intimidated by Shigaraki Tomura if Native's testimony as the Hero Killer's spared victim was to be believed.

**\--At Dorm 1A…--**

Inko, who had been waiting anxiously at the dormitory, nearly flooded the common room with tears as she hugged Izuku and Wankuro. After Inko had calmed down, she, Izuku and Wankuro helped Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou to settle down by first showing them their rooms.

It should be noted that the fifth floor was occupied by Inko, Wankuro and Izuku while the last room was used for storage including hero merchandise. Himiko would be staying on the fourth floor between Ochako and Tsuyu while Ningyou would be staying on the third floor between Kyouka and Momo. Nyujou on the other hand would be staying on the second floor between Tooru and Mina. As for Eri, the small girl would be sharing the same room with Wankuro so that she would be close to the dog-like girl, Izuku and Inko once she had recovered from her exhaustion due to using her quirk.

After showing the three girls their rooms, Izuku and Inko proceeded to prepare some food for everyone to have for teatime. Wankuro took out a board game which Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou could play. It was the same snakes and ladders game that Wankuro had played with Pony and Tsuyu's two younger siblings during the celebration party.

When Izuku came out to check on the girls and saw the board game, he thought, "That's the same board game she played with Tsunotori-san and Tsuyu-chan's…" His face became pale as he realised something, "Oh, crap! I haven't contacted Ochako-chan and Tsuyu-chan since yesterday!"

Needless to say, he quickly made a few phone calls to assure Ochako and Tsuyu that he and Wankuro were doing fine. He also told them about his encounter with Himiko, how she and the other two noumus almost died from poisoning and how he got punished for breaking five men out of prison to stop Himiko. He was surprised to hear that Tsuyu got involved in stopping a drug smuggling attempt by a villain with an octopus quirk named Innsmouth and his siblings.

After having tea, Izuku decided to borrow a training room with Shouta's approval to start analysing the three noumus' quirks…

**\--Later that evening…--**

Nedzu was sipping some tea when he heard a knock on the door. Aware that Izuku wanted to submit something to him, he said, "Please come in, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku entered the room and said, "I've prepared a report on Toga-san, Ushimaru-san and Bunraku-san's quirks. It's still a rough draft that only covers the basics of their quirks but Aizawa-sensei told me to send it to you immediately after I had shown it to him."

Nedzu accepted the report from Izuku and his eyes narrowed as he read about the three noumus' quirks and noted, "Obvious differences aside, it seems that some of their quirks are very similar Wankuro-kun's, Toga's being the most obvious one."

Izuku nodded and said, "All three girls have the same accelerated healing was Wan-chan and both Toga-san and Ushimaru-san have enhanced strength just like Wan-chan. There's also Toga-san's ability to turn her hands into sharpened claws which is too similar to Wan-Chan's own ability to be mere coincidence." His expression was grim as he asked, "Given the fact that there's a powerful villain who can take and give quirks, what are the chances that the League of Villains has somehow found a way to actually copy quirks?"

"Surprisingly likely which means that the League of Villains may also have copies of the other quirks including the ability to transform into people by drinking their blood and the ability to control people like puppets," said Nedzu who then turned his attention to Izuku and said, "Please leave your report here with me. I will need to show this to both the Police Force and the Hero Public Safety Commission."

Surprised, Izuku asked, "Are you sure? I haven't checked the report for any errors yet."

Nedzu nodded and said, "Your observations match with what we already know about their capabilities and, more importantly, have revealed what may be a vital clue about the League of Villains. Besides, I will proofread the report myself so you do not have to worry about correcting it."

Izuku nodded and said, "I understand. Is there anything else that we should discuss about?"

"Just be aware that we will publicly reveal the fact that the three noumus are alive and will be under the protection of this school later tonight. We will also be using a cover story stating that they were saved by a secret damage-reversing treatment which is still experimental and can only safely reverse a day's worth of damage at best," said Nedzu who then added, "Needless to say, we won't reveal the truth about Eri's quirk to the public. We do not want anyone to kidnap her and abuse her power."

"I understand," said Izuku.

"Serious matters aside, I've heard from Sir Nighteye and All Might that you've awakened a new ability," said Nedzu.

Izuku nodded and explained about his "dream" and how he used his ability to heal the noumus including Wankuro. He then added, "I'm planning to heal All Might and Eri-chan tomorrow morning."

Nedzu chuckled and said, "If it wasn't for the fact that you're determined to be a hero like All Might, I might seriously consider having you here as Chiyo's student instead."

"I actually wouldn't mind learning a thing or two from her since it'll improve my healing ability," said Izuku.

"I'll keep that in mind when it is time for you and your classmates to resume with your school lessons," said Nedzu who then dismissed Izuku so that he could spend the rest of the night resting and helping Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou to settle down.

\--The following day…--

Sorahiko and Rumi, whose injuries had already been treated, entered U.A. High School with the intention of seeing Izuku and Wankuro. The two pro-heroes had already heard the public announcement about the three noumus and they wanted to make sure that Izuku and Wankuro were fine.

They were quite surprised to see Izuku, Wankuro, Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou helping to clean the common room in Dorm 1A. Rumi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you five get along so well, but how the hell did THIS happen so fast?"

Izuku chuckled and said, "Let's just say that Wan-chan already knows the other three girls and they're actually not bad people."

"Even Toga Himiko?" asked Sorahiko who seemed unconvinced.

"Well, she does need to drink blood regularly and is very attracted to blood-red things but a regular supply of donated blood helps to curb her urges and Midnight-sensei is already teaching her how to paint pictures as a way to cope with her need to make things look bloody," replied Izuku.

Sorahiko looked at Himiko, who was currently wearing her tracking collar, and noted her uneasy expression. He then sighed in resignation and said to Izuku, "I can't believe I'm saying this but you're an even bigger headache than a certain muscle-headed oaf whom I know all too well. Do you even realise how much bloody paperwork I had to deal with yesterday because of you?"

Izuku chuckled sheepishly as he knew that Sorahiko was comparing him to Toshinori. He could also imagine that Sorahiko had to deal with a lot of paperwork since he had broken five inmates out of prison.

"That said, I'm willing to admit that your actions may have given Toga a real chance to finally live a happier life without needing to resort to villainy," said Sorahiko who then added, "And that's not counting your… less direct role in saving their lives."

Rumi nodded smirked as she spoke to Izuku, "I don't need to be as smart as Nedzu to know what the 'secret treatment' is."

"Secret treatments aside, how's that girl doing?" asked Sorahiko.

"She's doing fine. She's actually in the kitchen with my mother and Yagi-san right now," said Izuku as he recalled Eri wanting to learn how to bake cookies with Inko. He also noticed that Toshinori seemed to be getting along rather well with Inko and wondered if anything had happened during the time he and Wankuro were away for their internships.

Yes, Izuku was still blissfully unaware that Inko and Toshinori were in a romantic relationship. As for Wankuro, she immediately noticed that Toshinori and Inko were starting to share the same smell but she did not think too much about it as she knew that both adults clearly liked one another. Even Eri could tell that Inko and Toshinori seemed happy to be together.

"Home-baked cookies, huh? I won't mind having some," said Sorahiko.

"We're actually almost done cleaning this place. You two can stay and have tea with us," suggested Izuku.

Rumi, who was forced to take a day off as her injured ribs needed at least a day to fully heal even after treatment, grinned and said, "Sure, why not? It's not like I'm on hero duty today."

**\--A short while later…--**

Izuku, along with the four noumus and two pro-heroes, were having tea with Inko, Toshinori and Eri. Eri, whose scarred body had already been healed by Izuku earlier that morning, was happy to see some familiar faces as she asked Rumi and Sorahiko if they were all right after fighting Himiko who was "forced to be bad" at the time. Rumi was quick to assure Eri that she was fine while Sorahiko made a show of complaining how he had to deal with a lot of paperwork because of Izuku and how his old apartment was still under construction. Toshinori grimaced as Sorahiko glanced at him meaningfully and knew that he owed him "big time".

Sorahiko noted how Inko and Toshinori sat closely together and smirked as he thought, "If the press knew that All Might had fallen in love with Izuku's mother, they would go ballistic for sure!"

Eri, who was comfortably seated on Wankuro's lap, was happily munching a cookie when she noticed someone and asked, "Are you here for cookies too, Nedzu-san?"

Surprised, everyone else turned their attention to Nedzu, who was chuckling in amusement, and said, "You could say that, Eri-kun." He the spoke to Izuku, "Cookies aside, I wish to inform you that the general public, while understandably uneasy with the idea of the three noumus being given light sentences, are generally willing to give them a chance. The public is less willing to forgive Toga-kun even with the harsher sentence but that's to be expected. We're still investigating their families but, given the situation so far, it'll take a while before we get any information even after getting their real names."

Izuku nodded and said, "I have managed to get a bit of information about their pasts and even some additional details about their quirks. I'll write down a report and send it to you later."

"I already know that you're planning to have them stay in this school to rehabilitate and reform them but how exactly are you planning to do that?" asked Sorahiko.

"You're not planning to have them all go into Class 1A, are you?" asked Toshinori. Like Eri, he had been treated by Izuku. Although he still lacked certain organs, he could tell that his body felt noticeably better after the treatment and he was coughing less blood.

Nedzu smiled and replied, "Let's just say that I'm planning something that will make Aizawa-kun very angry with me and leave it at that."

Everyone, other than the innocently curious Eri, wisely decided against asking for further details.

**\--Meanwhile, in a certain prison…--**

Jin, Shin, Setsuno, Houjou and Soramitsu blinked in unison as they could not believe what Kenji was offering them. Shin then sighed and rubbed his forehead as he asked Kenji, "Can you please repeat that? I could have sworn that you have told us that Nedzu is basically offering us a job as 'villains-on-parole' at, of all places, U.A. High School."

Kenji chuckled in amusement as he replied, "As a matter of fact, I have indeed told you all just that, woof."

"That's… crazy!" said Jin who then yelled, "It makes perfect sense!"

"Why the hell is the principal of the most prestigious hero high school in all of Japan offering a job to… US of all people?!" asked Setsuno.

"One reason is because you five have played a vital role in stopping Toga Himiko, the noumu responsible for attacking this prison, from killing any more people. Another reason is that one of you willingly provided vital information about a certain 'treatment' which is currently being kept secret from the general public but will undoubtedly play a vital role in saving many more lives in the future, woof," explained Kenji.

"So that 'treatment' was used to saved those three noumus," said Shin who honestly could not blame Nedzu for wanting to keep Eri's quirk a secret from the general public.

Kenji nodded and said, "The three noumus will be taught in the hero course of the school in the hopes of both rehabilitating and reforming them not unlike Wan-Chan. However, the unexpected increase in students means that assistant teachers are needed to ensure that the students are properly educated. Nedzu could have accepted pro-heroes instead but he has a feeling that hiring you five will be a more… 'interesting' choice, woof."

"What's the catch? There's no way he will offer such a good deal without expecting something from us," said Houjou.

"I don't have the full details but it involves having you five go against the students of the hero course as a part of their training as future pro-heroes. Nedzu believes that villain bots may no longer be sufficient," said Kenji who then bitterly added, "Considering recent events, I'm afraid that he's right, woof."

"So it's a 'set a thief to catch a thief' kind of deal, huh?" said Setsuno.

"You can put it that way," admitted Kenji who then added, "Since you five willingly surrendered both during your initial captures and after the attack at the prison, even the Hero Public Safety Commission agrees that you're not exactly the worst possible choices as 'hired crooks', woof."

"Better food than here?" asked Soramitsu.

"Considering that Lunch Rush works there, I'm willing to bet that the answer is 'yes'," said Kenji.

Houjou turned his attention to Shin and asked, "So, what do you think? Should we take the deal?"

Surprised, Shin asked, "Why are you asking me?"

"You're the one who came up with the idea to somehow ruin Dekiru's reputation before taking him out. Sure, things turned out differently than originally planned but, among the four of us, you're the closest thing we have to a boss," said Setsuno who then pointed his thumb at Jin and said, "And I get the feeling that he'll probably accept regardless."

"I've got nothing to lose," said Jin who then yelled, "I'll be losing everything!"

Realising that Setsuno was right, Shin sighed in frustration before he made his decision, "All right, we'll accept the offer. However, we're only accepting it because we're assuming that working at U.A. High School is better than rotting in jail. If we ever decide otherwise, we'll quit even if it mean going straight back into jail."

"The terms are agreeable," said Kenji who then started to make arrangements to have the five men transferred to U.A. High School.

**\--The following day…--**

It was the seventh and last day of internships and all the interns from Dorm 1A were allowed to return to the dormitory to rest before they had to resume with their school lessons on the following day. It was also the day when the dormitories for all the other classes were finally completed. Needless to say, the students from Class 1B would be moving into their own dormitory by the following week at latest.

Among the students of Class 1A, Ochako and Tsuyu were, unsurprisingly, the most anxious to return back to the dormitory to make sure that Izuku and Wankuro were all right. In fact, they were among the first to arrive back at the dormitory as they arrived before noon.

They never expected to see Izuku and Wankuro getting along with not only the three noumus who had been rampaging a few days ago but also five men whom they recognised to be the prison inmates Izuku had freed to stop Himiko from killing any more people. The ten of them were chatting comfortably while discussing about possible school lessons. Wankuro was lying on Izuku's lap while Himiko was hugging him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Blinking in surprise, neither Ochako nor Tsuyu knew what to say when Wankuro noticed them and happily said, "Ochako-chan! Tsuyu-chan! Welcome home!"

Everyone turned their attention to the two girls who had just arrived. Ochako smiled awkwardly and asked, "So… what did we miss?"

Tsuyu on the other hand bluntly asked, "I don't mean to be rude but why are those five out of prison, kero?"

Thankfully, the five men were not offended while Izuku smiled and explained, "Oh, Nedzu-sensei has pulled a few strings so they're now on parole and will be assisting in our hero training starting from tomorrow."

Both Ochako and Tsuyu blinked in surprise before Tsuyu said, "If Nedzu-sensei sees fit to give them parole and the police are fine with it, I'm not going to disagree with them."

Ochako then asked, "So are all of them going to stay in this dorm with us?"

Izuku shook his head and answered while introducing the eight people to the two girls, "No, only the three noumus, Toga Himiko, Ushimaru Nyujou and Bunraku Ningyou will be staying in this dorm with us. As for Bubaigawara Jin, Nemoto Shin, Setsuno Touya, Houjou Yuu and Tabe Soramitsu, they will be staying in a separate building."

"It's basically a more comfy version of prison until we've paid our dues," explained Houjou.

"It's not a bad arrangement," said Jin who then yelled, "It's super horrible!"

Izuku smiled apologetically and explained, "Bubaigawara-san has a tendency to contradict himself. Just pay attention to the first thing he says and ignore its contradiction."

Ochako raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay… so that means that the living conditions here are better than prison, right?"

"That's right," said Jin who then yelled, "That's SO wrong!"

"Yummy cookies!" said Soramitsu as he devoured another home-baked cookie whole.

"This is going to take some getting used to, kero," said Tsuyu while Ochako nodded in agreement with her.

The five men eventually had to leave the dormitory building as they needed to report to Nedzu and settle down in their new lodgings.

**\--Later that evening…--**

Everyone from Class 1A had returned from their internships and almost everyone laughed at Katsuki whose hair had been combed down by Tsunagu. Even Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou, who had never met Katsuki before, could instinctively tell that his current hair style did not suit him at all.

"Shut up, you fucking extras! I didn't ask for this fucking hairdo!" yelled Katsuki.

"Obviously!" replied Hanta who was still laughing.

"Mina, please tell me you've taken pictures of this," said Eijirou who was struggling to speak to Mina due to laughing so much.

Mina grinned and gave Eijirou a thumb's up while saying, "Way ahead of you, Eijirou!"

Realising that Mina had taken pictures and was likely planning to share them, Katsuki angrily yelled while his hair "exploded" back into shape, "Share those pictures and I swear I'll kill you, you pink bitch!"

Tooru was snickering as she was secretly taking a video recording of Katsuki's sudden change of hairstyle. She was most definitely going to share it with everyone in Class 1A and Class 1B, other than the angry blond of course.

Izuku chuckled as he hugged Eri, who was scared of Katsuki's violent temper, and thought, "Things are almost back to normal."

It should be noted that Himiko was strongly attracted to Izuku while Nyujou was attracted to Eijirou. In fact, both girls did not hesitate to hug them and Eijirou finally understood how Izuku felt while having his face buried deep into a tall girl's ample bosom. As for Ningyou, she clearly saw Kyouka and even Minoru as friends and the usually perverted boy showed a surprising level of decency around her. Then again, even Minoru was deeply affected by Ningyou's near-death and tragic circumstances.

**\--Later that night…--**

Izuku was sleeping in his room with Wankuro, Eri and Himiko. Due to the increased number of people, his bed was understandably cramped and he was worried what would happen if Ochako and Tsuyu had decided to join in. The fact that both Himiko and Wankuro were both attractive girls who enjoyed having close physical contact with him certainly did not help to calm his increasingly hormonal libido.

As if fate had decided to test him further, Ochako knocked on the door and asked, "Deku, can Tsuyu-chan and I come in?"

Izuku blushed and replied, "You can, but Wan-chan, Eri-chan and Toga-san are on the bed with me."

Ochako, who was clearly expecting Izuku's response, replied, "Okay, we're coming in."

Both Ochako and Tsuyu entered the room and blushed as they saw Himiko hugging Izuku's back while Eri slept innocently between Izuku and Wankuro with her face nuzzling into Wankuro's breasts. Izuku smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, the bed's pretty cramped right now."

"Don't worry, we'll fit in somehow," said Ochako who was clearly determined to sleep with Izuku after being separated from him for a whole week. Tsuyu nodded in agreement with Ochako as both girls had been yearning for Izuku's comforting presence during their week-long internships.

Izuku's blush deepened as the two girls started to get onto the bed and he thought, "I sure hope no one decides to check on me tomorrow."

**\--The following morning…--**

Izuku groaned in embarrassment and exasperation as he thought, "Of course the other girls would check my room!" Even worse, Mina and Tooru wasted not time in taking pictures of him and the five girls sleeping together on his bed in one cuddle pile.

Little did Izuku realise that his mother was already making "secret arrangements" with Nedzu to remodel his room so that a larger bed could be fitted in. Nedzu happily obliged and offered to combine Izuku's room with Wankuro's room which was placed between his room and Inko's room.

Mina grinned at Izuku and said, "So, how's life with your cuddle harem?" Izuku tried to glare at Mina but his comically futile attempt made her laugh as she jovially said, "If it makes you feel any better, almost everyone thinks that you six look cute sleeping together."

Tooru nodded and said, "It's like seeing two bunnies, a frog, a puppy, a unicorn and a vampire-cat sleeping together in one pile on a small bed!"

Ochako groaned in embarrassment while Tsuyu looked away with a clearly sheepish expression her blushing face. Like everyone else in the dorm, both girls were eating bacon, eggs and toasted bread. The drinks ranged from black coffee to orange juice.

Himiko was happily drinking a chilled packet of blood which had been willingly donated by Izuku with Chiyo's help and after he had confirmed with Toshinori that doing so would not transfer his quirk to her unless he wanted her to have it. Izuku was grateful for Tsunade's quirk as it allowed him to quickly produce more blood with the help of iron-rich food and a bit of rest to restore his energy.

Eri, who was seated between Izuku and Wankuro, was blowing at her hot piece of toast which had a fried egg on it. She swung her legs as she enjoyed her delicious breakfast.

Wankuro was enjoying her freshly-cooked piece of bacon and, since she was highly resistant to heat due to one of her quirks, was not bothered by the fact that the piece of bacon was still very hot. Nyujou, who was part cow due to her quirk, gave Eijirou her bacon in exchange for more bread and eggs. Eijirou, who already knew about her preference for fruits and vegetables over meat, kindly accepted the exchange and ate his "manly breakfast" of bacon.

Ningyou, who had a preference for tea and food items that go well with is, was calmly drinking her cup of tea while seated between Kyouka and Minoru. Almost everyone was still surprised by the fact that Minoru was downright courteous towards Ningyou and that his usually blatant perversions had noticeably died down. Those who had seen Minoru's distraught state when Ningyou was basically brain dead, including Kyouka, Izuku and Eijirou, were more understanding of his seemingly unprecedented change of behaviour.

Katsuki, who chose to stay away from the rest of the "extras", ate by himself as he through sarcastically, "Just what I need, more fucking extras who like Deku!" The fact that Himiko hissed at him viciously when he tried to remind Izuku of his "true place in life" only made him angrier.

**\--Later that morning…--**

As usual, a school assembly was held in the field. During the assembly, Nedzu welcomed the students from both Class 1A and Class 1B back to school and informed everyone that, not unlike Wankuro, the three other noumus would be placed in the hero course as new students. Nedzu also announced that Hitoshi would be officially transferred to the hero course of the school and, to cope with the increased number of students in the hero course and in light of recent villain attacks, five new assistant teachers would begin working at the school starting from that day.

While the majority of the students knew that Nyujou, Ningyou and even Himiko would be placed in the hero course of the school as new students, almost no one other than Class 1A had expected Jin, Shin, Setsuno, Houjou and Soramitsu to join the school as "assistant teachers on parole". Nedzu was quick to assure the students that the five men would be closely monitored with the help of tracking devices on their wrists and ankles to that they would not use their quirks without authorisation.

After the assembly was over, Nedzu told the students from Class 1A to stay behind and then informed them, "Due to the unprecedented number of new students who will be joining your class, I have decided to have your classroom shifted to a different part of the school which will be able to accommodate everyone at the same time."

Concerned, Momo asked, "Won't it be an issue to have so many students in the same class, even if there are more teachers present to teach us?"

Tenya, who was equally concerned, asked, "Speaking of more teachers, is it really advisable to have those five men as our assistant teachers?" Although Izuku, Ochako and Tsuyu had already told everyone in class about the five men, many of the students in Class 1A were still uneasy about having villains on parole as assistant teachers.

Minoru wore a worried expression as he spoke, "Never mind not having teaching licences, those guys are villains!"

Not surprised by the students' concerns, Nedzu explained, "As I have said before, the hero course needs additional teachers to cope with the rather drastic increase of students in your class. Due to previous circumstances, all four noumus are emotionally attached to certain members of your class which means any attempt to have them join Class 1B instead would be complicated at best." He then chuckled as he added, "Aizawa-kun has also made it very clear that he will sooner quit his job than be solely responsible for over twenty-four children, including at least four who are already more powerful than most pro-heroes." Not even Katsuki could blame Shouta for not wanting to deal with a class which had four powerful noumus on his own. "At any rate, I have chosen those five men in particular instead of additional pro-heroes partly because they have proven themselves to be willing for reform as demonstrated by their willingness to surrender to the authorities after encountering Midoriya-kun and Wankuro-kun. Also, they played a vital role in stopping Toga-kun before she could kill any more people when she was forced to attack the prison as a disposable tool by the League of Villains so it is only fair that they are given a chance to prove themselves as worthy of trust. I also plan to have them replace the villain bots during training as much as possible as I fear that the robots may no longer be adequate," explained Nedzu who then added, "Of course, they will also assist in teaching and training the students of Class 1B and I plan to have both classes involved in inter-class training sessions to ensure that everyone benefits from the new additions to this esteemed school."

Tenya bowed as he spoke to Nedzu, "I understand, Nedzu-sensei. Thank you for your explanation!"

"When he puts it that way, I guess it makes sense why those five dudes are given a chance to work in this school as assistant teachers," said Hanta. Although Izuku had informed everyone in Class 1A about the five men, he did not know the full details of Nedzu's reasoning for having them instead of additional pro-heroes as assistant teachers.

"I just hope that they're not disgusting perverts," said Kyouka who then turned her attention to Minoru.

Minoru shrugged and said, "In my defence, even Midoriya has sexual desires. I'm just more open and perverted about it."

"Emphasis on perverted," said Mina while Tooru nodded in agreement.

Kyouka sighed and said, "At least don't creep out the new girls, okay?"

Minoru shrugged and said, "Sure, as long as you don't rag on me for having a porn stash."

Nearly everyone stared at Minoru as though he had grown a second head. It was one thing for Minoru to be surprisingly courteous to Ningou but for him to be willing to extend that courtesy to even other girls was essentially inconceivable. Unable to contain his shock, Denki pointed his finger at Minoru and asked, "Okay, who're you and where's the real Mineta?"

Minoru glared at Denki and yelled, "I'm right here, you doofus!"

Nedzu chuckled as he dismissed Class 1A and told them to follow Shouta who was very annoyed with his current situation. The principal's amusement only grew as he considered the irony of Shouta, who had once "expelled" an entire class the year before, was presently responsible for not only the original students of Class 1A but also four noumus, a new transfer student from the general course, a certain girl and, from a certain point of view, even the five former prison inmates.

"This year is becoming most interesting!" said Nedzu as he happily planned the different and, more importantly, entertainingly interesting ways he could have Class 1A and Class 1B compete with one another.

**\--End Chapter--**

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter concludes the internship arc and introduces a new arc which will include both the Tsuyu special episode and the final exams before the visit to I-Island and the summer camp. I sincerely hope that everyone is happy/satisfied with the way this arc has been handled and concluded.

The three noumu OCs:

Toga Himiko (Noumu Subject: Vampire): Originally the daughter of the Toga family, she was entrusted to a "Doctor" who had promised to treat her "monstrous quirk" and "sick fascination" with blood. The Doctor turned her into a Noumu instead. She had the potential to be a High-End noumu even more dangerous than Wankuro but her uncontrollable nature made her a failure and One For All forbade the Doctor from making her any stronger. She was easily the most dangerous of the three noumus released during Izuku's first internship. Besides her original ability to transform into other people by drinking their blood (and temporarily gaining their quirks in the process), she was forcibly given an imperfect copy of Wankuro's Indomitable Spirit, copies of Self-Recovery, Enhanced Strength and Razor Claws (the same was Wankuro's) and Were-Bat which allows her to transform her arms into wings and her feet into clawed talons, grants her pointed ears with keen hearing and grants her the ability to use both echolocation and sonic screams. (She likes blood, meat and the colour red.) (She was already forced to repress her desire for blood by her own parents before she was taken by the League of Villains who proceeded to experiment on her, thus causing her to be even more mentally unstable. She would have been locked up in prison had she not sworn loyalty to Izuku who had been kind to her.) (She has a slender figure with blond hair, yellow cat-like eyes, sharp canines, pointed ears and pale skin.) (Yes, she's the Himiko Toga of BNHA converted into a noumu.) (The Doctor gave her similar abilities as Wankuro to test the effects of the imperfect copy of Indomitable Spirit and to see if it was possible to create a more easily controlled counterpart of Wankuro.) (She heals faster when she drinks blood and her wings can develop sharpened edges.) (Compared to Wankuro, she's even faster and more agile but she's not as durable or strong.)

Ushimaru Nyujou (Noumu Subject: Minotaur): She and her parents were attacked by a villain. She went missing while her parents were killed. As it turned out, she was kidnapped by the League of Villains who wanted to create a more controllable counterpart of Wankuro. Although not very dangerous when left alone, causing her pain makes her go on a mad rampage of indiscriminate destruction. It should be noted that she could be irritated by the movement of a piece of cloth as it gets whipped around (meaning that she dislikes capes). Besides her original quirk, Bovine, which is a mutation quirk that gives her the horns, tail, hooves and 'generous assets' of a cow, she was forcibly given an imperfect copy of Wankuro's Indomitable Spirit, copies of Self-Recovery and Enhanced Strength (the same was Wankuro's) and Impact Boost which increases the impact damage of her attacks (overusing it would cause her to suffer damage). (She likes fresh vegetables and grains in general. She also likes smelling flowers.) (She is easily the most easy-going of the noumus when left alone but she is highly aggressive when provoked.) (She has dark-brown skin, black hair, blue eyes, a tall and slender frame with large breasts, wide hips and well-built muscles and the black horns horns, ears, tail and hooves of a bull.) (She's inspired by the Minotaur of MGE.) (Compared to Wankuro, she's even stronger, tougher and more able to heal from her injuries but she's slower and less agile.) (She's even taller than Wankuro.)

Bunraku Ningyou (Noumu Subject: Puppet): She was abused by her upper-class family who wanted her to be the "perfect daughter". As a result, she ran away from home and was quickly captured by the League of Villains who then turned her into a noumu. Not unlike most noumu, she was similar a puppet or a golem as she would remain passive until given instructions. She could have been a successful creation capable of controlling other noumus but her tendency to disobey certain orders made her a failure. Besides her original quirk, Ball-Joint Body, which is a mutation quirk that grants her highly flexible joints (360% rotation for shoulders, hips, waist and head), she was also forcibly given an imperfect copy of Wankuro's Indomitable Spirit, a copy of Self-Recovery (the same was Wankuro's), Fingertip Strings which allows her to produce string from her fingertips that can be used to tie up victims and even cut things apart (each finger digit produces a single string), Puppeteer's Touch which allows her to take control of anyone whom she touches with her hands (she must have at least one finger on the person's spine to control the said person's body but her strings can act as extensions of her fingers) and Armoured Skin which allows her skin to become hardened like body armour. (She likes tea and confectioneries that go well with it.) (She is the most passive of the noumus when left alone but her genuine smiles are considered to be the most beautiful.) (She has pale skin, long silky black hair, black eyes and a slender frame.) (I actually had trouble coming up with the third noumu OC when I realised that I could make her something similar to a living doll or a living puppet.) (Compared to Wankuro, she is far more flexible, is surprisingly durable and can produce strings from her fingertips which can take control of people. However, she lacks Wankuro's enhanced strength and her strings can be burnt away. Also, electricity can be conducted through the strings.)

I plan to update Izuku's Harem Academia and Izuku's Noumu Life next.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	14. Chapter 13

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 13: Daily Life With Noumu-Girls Part 1**

Soon after Nedzu gave the announcement about the three new noumu schoolmates and the five new assistant teachers, the students of Class 1A were seated in an empty hall which had been converted into a classroom. Due to the increased number of students, the seating arrangement had to be changed, again, and there was one empty seat between Wankuro and Izuku which was noticeably lower than the rest.

Shouta, who looked even more aggravated than before, entered the hall before he glared at the students and spoke to them, "As you all should know by now, your class has three more noumus who were former assets of the League of Villains. Unfortunately, your class also has two new additions." He then stepped aside and beckoned, "Shinsou, Eri, Midoriya-san, please come in."

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Hitoshi, Eri and Inko enter the classroom. Unable to help himself, he raised his hand and asked Shouta, "Excuse me, why are Eri-chan and my mum here?"

"You're not going to ask about Shinsou?" asked Shouta.

"Well, I kind of figured that he's been transferred to the hero course," replied Izuku.

"Fair enough," conceded Shouta who then his attention to the rest of the class and explained, "In case any of you are unaware, Eri was rescued during Midoriya and Wankuro's first day of internship. Due to various circumstances, which NONE of you are allowed to force her into explaining, she will be receiving her education as an unofficial member of Class 1A. As for Midoriya-san, she will be a assisting me and the other teachers in educating not only Eri but also the four noumus." His eyes narrowed as he added, "I trust that none of you have any issues with the arrangement?"

Tenya raised his hand and asked, "Would it not be more logical to have Shinsou-kun transferred to Class 1B instead of this class?"

Shouta sighed and wearily explained, "I raised that point to Nedzu earlier today but he insisted on having Shinsou transferred to this class as he is, and I'm quoting here, 'your very own protege who might as well as be your secret love child'."

While everyone else seemed confused, Wankuro nodded and said, "You two, smell like cats."

Everyone, other than Izuku and Eri, turned their attention towards Wankuro and Momo asked, "Are you implying that they both like cats?"

Wankuro nodded and added, "Both use sleeping bags. Use same weapon too."

A moment of silence, other than strangely audible blinking, passed before everyone turned their attention to Hitoshi and Shouta. Denki rubbed his chin and said, "You know, those two do look like they may be related. Kind of like how Kirishima and Tetsutetsu look like brothers or cousins."

Shouto nodded and said, "They even have the same tired look in their eyes."

Annoyed by his students, Shouta activated his quirk and growled, "Are there any other pointless questions or comments you lot wish to make?" As the students knew better than to say anything, they kept quiet while Shouta sighed and said, "At any rate, please introduce yourselves."

Hitoshi stepped forward first and said, "My name is Shinsou Hitoshi. As Wankuro has already pointed out, I like cats. I also enjoy cycling. I plan to be an underground hero and use my brainwashing quirk for good."

Eri, who was next, timidly stepped forward together with Inko and said, "M-my name is Midoriya Eri. I like apples. I don't like being hurt." Aware of the fact that Eri was rescued from the yakuza, Izuku's classmates knew better than to ask for details. Even the three new noumu classmates could tell that Eri had been through much suffering.

Inko smiled kindly as she gently petted Eri's head before she turned her attention to the students and said, "I'm sure that you all already know me by now so I won't spend time introducing myself. Please don't mind me as I will be focusing on teaching Eri-chan and the four noumu-girls."

"Noumu-girls?" asked Izuku.

"Well, they're all girls after all," replied Inko as though it explained everything.

Minoru rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Midoriya-san does have a point. You can even say that the noumu-girls are kind of like monster-girls from the pre-quirk era."

Denki, who understood what Minoru was saying, said, "Oh, you mean all those fictional monsters that got turned into cute and/or sexy monster girls!"

Minoru nodded and said, "If we're going to compare the four noumu-girls to monster girls, Wankuro-chan's basically a werewolf or even a hell-hound, Toga-chan's a vampire for sure, Ushimaru-chan's a minotaur and Bunraku-chan's a living puppet or living doll."

Wankuro, Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou frowned as they were reminded of their previous lives as unwilling weapons of the League of Villains. Noticing their distress and aware of their "noumu code-names", Izuku said, "Mineta, please stop talking about monster-girls. The league of Villains used the names of monsters as monikers."

Realising that he had unintentionally brought up a bad topic, Minoru quickly apologised, "Sorry, everyone."

Wankuro smiled in understanding and said, "That's okay. We never told you."

Ningyou nodded and added, "You apology is accepted, Mineta-san." Both Himiko and Nyujou nodded as well.

Shouta cleared his throat and said, "We have already wasted enough time as it is." He then turned his attention to Hitoshi and Eri and said, "Please get to your seats, you two. Eri, your seat and desk have been adjusted for your height."

Once Shinsou and Eri were seated, class proceeded as normal, more or less…

\--Some time later…--

It was heroics class and the students of Class 1A were standing outside of Ground Gamma which as a training ground that resembled an industrial complex. Their teacher was Toshinori who was currently in his All Might form. Being too young to take part in the lesson, Eri was content to watch the class session take place while holding onto Inko's hand.

Toshinori smiled as he welcomed the students, "I am here to greet both returning and new students! I hope that you are all in high spirits!"

Wankuro nodded with an eager smile while Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou nodded with hopeful expressions on their faces. Izuku wore a happy smile while Kyouka, Minoru, Shouto, Tenya and Eijirou wore determined expressions as they wanted to improve themselves further as heroes.

Pleased by their response, Toshinori's smile became more genuine as he explained, "Given the fact that many of you have returned from your internships, this lesson will have an element of play. In other words, it will be a rescue-training race!" He then explained that the students would be divided into groups of five and attempt to reach to him first after he had activated a distress beacon in the centre of the training ground. Before Toshinori started the lesson, he made sure to remind everyone to keep the collateral damage to a minimum while pointing at Katsuki and the four noumu-girls. The four noumu-girls blushed in embarrassment as they had considered just tearing their way through the training ground while Katsuki growled in displeasure at the reminder of how he had tried to defeat Izuku during their first heroics class by creating a powerful explosion that tore a large hole in a building.

The first group comprised of Izuku and the four noumu-girls. Toshinori was looking forward to seeing what would happen next as he told them, "Everyone, take your positions!"

While Izuku, Toshinori and the four noumu-girls went into position, Ochako turned her attention to Tsuyu and asked, "So, who do you think will win this race, Tsuyu-chan?"

Tsuyu placed her finger onto her lips and thought, "It's hard to say. Both Wan-chan and Izu-chan are fast but, even with Izu-chan's explanation about their quirks, we still don't fully know what the other three noumu-girls are capable of. Also, this place is like a maze so you probably need to be able to get onto the high ground to move quickly."

Eijirou said, "Ushimaru's probably not going to get first place. She's more of a solid brawler than a speedster."

"That and she isn't allowed to 'clear' a path to reach All Might," said Shouto.

Tenya nodded and said, "Even so, she might be able to get to high ground and travel more quickly by leaping from place to place so there's no guarantee that she will be in last place." He then turned his attention to Kyouka and Minoru and asked then, "Do you two have any opinions about Bunraku-kun?"

Minoru shrugged and said, "She can probably use her strings to get around much like how Sero uses his tape. I highly doubt she's allowed to use her strings to take control of anyone."

"Was that how she took control of those people during the attack a few days ago?" asked Hitoshi. Unlike the rest of Class 1A, he was not informed about Himiko, Nyujou or Ningyou's quirks as he had only been transferred to their class recently. On a side note, he would be moving into their dorm before the week was over.

Minoru nodded and explained, "She can take control of other people by sticking the ends of her strings onto the backs of their necks." His expression become sombre as he added, "I know that you have a brainwashing quirk yourself but she's probably still a bit sensitive about her ability to take control of other people so you might want to wait for a few days at least if you want talk to her about it."

Hitoshi who already knew what it was like to be judged for having a "villainous" quirk, nodded in understanding while Kyouka explained to the rest of the class, "She can also rotate her body and limbs to an insane degree but I doubt that'll help in winning a race."

"The only one who has seen Toga-san's abilities first-hand would be Midoriya-san," said Momo.

"And Midori-chan too if you think about it," said Denki. The rest of Class 1A knew that Denki was referring to Wankuro's previous relationship with the other three noumu-girls.

"Which makes Toga a bit of a wild card to us in this race," said Hanta as he wore a thoughtful expression on his face.

"A dark horse with unknown talents," said Fumikage.

"One who might just steal the dazzling spotlight," said Yuuga.

Suddenly, Toshinori's distress beacon was activated which indicated the start of the race. Izuku, Wankuro, Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou immediately dashed towards the centre of the training ground where Toshinori was located.

Himiko, who could transform her arms into wings, immediately took flight. Thankfully for her, her custom-made P.E. uniform was designed to allow her arms to transform into wings without damaging the uniform. The other two noumu girls were also dressed in P.E. uniforms due to the lack of any actual hero suits.

Eri's eyes shone as she pointed at the screen, "Toga-san's flying!"

Inko smiled at Eri's excitement and said, "Yes, she is."

As the rest of Class 1A watched Himiko fly, Tooru said, "Wow, she's going to get first place for sure at this rate!"

"It's kind of hard to beat speedy flight in this type of terrain," said Mashirao.

"Deku and Wan-chan are not necessarily out for the count yet though," said Ochako who saw Izuku using both One For All and his floating ability to reach the centre of the training ground as quickly as he could. As for Wankuro, she quickly leapt from one place to another while crimson flames trailed behind her from around her eyes.

"Looks like Mineta's assumption about Bunraku using her strings to move around like Sero is spot on," said Rikidou who noted how Ningyou was using her strings to swing from place to place.

Mina grimaced as she noticed how Ningyou was rotating her arms to an unnatural degree to generate momentum as she swung from place to place. She also noted how Ningyou rotated her waist and head to unnatural positions so that she could maintain her balance and vision so she had to ask, "Is it just me or does watching Bunraku rotate her body like that feel REALLY uncomfortable to watch?"

"You're not the only one," said Mezou while many other students from Class 1A, including the normally-quiet Kouji, nodded in agreement with him.

"Ah, Ushimaru has leapt onto a building," noted Shouto.

"She's going to be in last place as this rate, isn't she?" asked Rikidou who was making a statement rather than asking a question.

Tenya noted how Nyujou was unable to catch up with the others as she awkwardly leapt from rooftop to rooftop and said, "At this rate, certainly."

While the rest of Class 1A continued to watch the race on the television screens, Katsuki glared at Izuku and realised that he had gotten even faster and more skilful in using his new floating ability. He gritted his teeth as he thought, "While I was wasting my time uselessly at my internship, he's gotten even stronger…!"

Before long, the race ended with Himiko as the winner followed by Wankuro, Izuku, Ningyou and, in last place, Nyujou. Toshinori was pleased with Izuku's progress as he could tell that Izuku was able to safely use 10% of One For All without hurting himself and 25% of One For All for singular strikes. He could also tell that Izuku was using his floating ability in a way which reminded him of Sorahiko and Nana.

\--Later that day…--

It was lunchtime and Class 1A, together with Inko and Eri, were heading to the cafeteria to have lunch together when they met Class 1B. Tetsutetsu grinned upon seeing Class 1A, especially Eijirou and Izuku, and said, "Yo, Kirishima! Midoriya! You're all here to have lunch to?"

Eijirou grinned in return and said, "Pretty much! You guys want to eat with us?"

Neito sneered at Class 1A and said, "Why should we eat with you lo-"

Wankuro growled threateningly at Neito. Neito yelped in fright as he quickly hid behind Itsuka who sighed at his antics and said, "Will you please stop antagonising them?"

"Seriously, you should tone down on the whole rivalry thing," said Juuzou who then added, "I mean, I get that we should try our best to prove ourselves to be at least as good as they are but the reason why they're getting so much attention now is because they're getting involved in more insane situations than even most of our seniors." He then turned his attention towards Izuku and said, "Especially you and Wankuro, Midoriya."

Izuku blushed as he replied, "In my defence, I never asked for these events to happen."

"Speaking of insane situations…" said Setsuna who grinned at Izuku as she asked, "Is it really true that you want to cuddle with the girls whom you like while naked and have plenty of lovemaking with them?"

Reminded of his embarrassing confession, Izuku blushed until his face was as red as a tomato and hid his face behind his hands as he crouched low and groaned, "Please don't remind me of my confession!"

Setsuna laughed good-naturedly while Ibara sighed and said, "Tokage-san, please don't tease Midoriya-san any further. As heroic as he is, he's ultimately human like the rest of us." She then turned her attention to Izuku and said, "If you want, I can offer you some sermons to help you clear your mind of such impure thoughts and desires."

Izuku was about to respond when Reiko stepped forward to stand before Ningyou. The ghost-like girl stared at the doll-like noumu-girl for what seemed to be hours until they suddenly held hands with unmistakably warm expressions of mutual understanding on their faces. Everyone else stared at the two in confusion before Wankuro tilted her head and asked curiously, "Ningyou-chan found new friend?"

Ningyou nodded at Wankuro and explained, "I have found a ghostly person to call my sister in all but blood."

Reiko then added, "We are both associated with the mysterious and unnerving realm of the paranormal."

Nearly everyone else blinked while Fumikage nodded in understanding and said, "I see, they are both associated with the dark realm of the unnatural and thus see each other as kin because of it."

Shihai nodded and said, "It makes sense that fellow revellers of the same realms of darkness get along with one another."

Tooru turned her attention to Mina and whispered, "Is it just me or are those four going to form some kind of paranormal investigation club at this rate?"

Mina whispered back, "Knowing Tokoyami-kun, they probably would."

Pony looked up to Nyujou with wide eyes as she spoke, "Wow, you're big!"

Nyujou looked down at Pony and tilted her head as she asked, "You're not scared?"

Pony shook her head and explained, "My cousin, Macintosh Apple, is big too. He's also a real soft."

"It's 'softy', not 'soft'," corrected Itsuka.

"Wait, you're related to the Stallion Hero: Big Macintosh?" asked Izuku whose eyes were wide in surprise.

Pony nodded and explained, "My mum's Caramel Apple. She got married to my dad, Tsunotori Hitsuji, and changed her family name before coming here."

"Huh, no wonder you have equine features," said Izuku as he knew that the Apple family from America generally had equine features.

Juurouta cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and said, "I don't mean to interrupt but we'll be missing lunch at this rate if we don't hurry up."

Suddenly remembering their limited lunch break period, everyone rushed to the cafeteria together. Wankuro and Nyujou were especially determined not to miss lunch.

\--Later that evening…--

It was time for physical training and, unlike previous lessons, both Class 1A and Class 1B were having their training together.

The students from Class 1B were shocked at how dedicated their counterparts from Class 1A were in physical training and learning basic fighting skills such as boxing and judo. They were even more shocked to see Minoru, who was supposed to be a slacker and a cowardly pervert, push his upper limits while training. In fact, he was actually sparring with Nyujou although it mostly involved him avoiding her powerful punches while she held back. Granted, he looked absolutely terrified but the fact that he was actually determined in spite of his fear was surprisingly commendable.

Speaking of sparring with the noumu-girls, Izuku was having what was basically an air-borne game of tag with Himiko. He was using both his floating ability and bursts of One For All at 25% to move around and avoid Himiko who could fly freely with her bat-like wings. Eijirou was sparring with Wankuro as usual with his skin constantly breaking and re-hardening to keep up with her powerful fiery blows while Ningyou was using her strings to restrain Mina who had to maintain a constant layer of acid to melt the strings away.

Kousei turned his attention to Denki asked him about Minoru, "Dude, what has happened to him? He's taking his training super-serious now!"

Denki scratched the back of his head as he explained what had happened during Minoru's internship…

\--Flashback to a few days ago…--

After Ningyou had been successfully restrained, Shinji used his quirk to bring Minoru down to ground level so that he could free the restrained victims who were still stuck together due to his sticky purple balls. Thankfully, with the new support gear, Minoru was able to free them quickly before he turned his attention to Ningyou who had calmed down after crying.

Ningyou, who looked lost and forlorn, noticed Minori's head and asked, "Are you the one who threw those balls at me?"

Although still scared of the doll-like noumu, Minoru knew that she was no longer dangerous so he replied, "Yeah, that's me."

"Thank you for stopping me," replied Ningyou who was wearing a small grateful smile.

Surprised by Ningyou's words, as it was the first time any girl had ever thanked him other than his mother, Minoru blushed and replied, "N-no problem. That's what heroes do."

Although Minoru knew that he was a shameless pervert with a libido to match, he also knew that he would not have been popular with the opposite sex even if he wasn't a pervert. After all, most girls were very particular about a boy's looks and, in current society, quirks so a short boy with a "lame-ass" quirk like Minoru himself would have little to no chance of a girl actually liking him regardless. Only by being super-rich or being a pro-hero could he somehow gain some level of acceptance from the opposite sex even if he was a short pervert with a seemingly useless quirk. However, after getting to know Izuku, he slowly came to realise that heroes were not "cool" because they were heroes but rather heroes were heroes because they were already "cool". Ningyou's grateful smile only cemented Minoru's realisation.

It was at that moment when all of the noumu-girls got poisoned at the same time…

\--End of flashback…--

"And that's why he's so focused on improving himself now," said Denki.

"That's… pretty damn manly actually," said Tetsutetsu.

"It seems that God has graciously shown him the way to the righteous path," said Ibara.

"So, does that mean that he won't try to peek up skirts and stuff like that any more, shroom?" was Kinoko who sounded rather hopeful.

Denki shrugged and said, "Honestly, I'm not sure. On one hand, he's definitely changed. On the other hand, he's still a pervert who likes girls, a lot."

Although Minoru was willing to tone down his perversions for the noumu-girls', especially Ningyou's, and Eri's sakes, what he did in the privacy of his own room or when he's with fellow perverts like Denki was nobody's business other than his own. Besides, even Izuku had sexual desires like any other teenage boy.

"Well, progress is progress even in small steps," said Juurouta while the rest of his classmates nodded in agreement with him.

It was at that moment that Minoru got kicked off the ring by Nyujou, literally. Luckily for him, the kick only bruised his ribs but he still needed to rest in Recovery Girl's infirmary for a few hours at least.

\--The following day…--

Wankuro, Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou were assigned to help train Class 1B at a forested region called Ground Omega while Jin, Shin, Setsuno, Houjou and Soramitsu were assigned to help train Class 1A at Ground Beta which resembled an urban area. It should be noted that Eri and Inko stayed away from the five men as the little girl recognised four of them as former members of the Shie Hassaikai. Understandably, no one blamed Eri for being apprehensive around the four men.

Shouta sighed as he explained the lesson to Class 1A, "The five assistant teachers will take on the roles of villains who have stolen four bags of money from a bank and are on their way to a hidden escape vehicle. You will be divided into teams of five to intercept them. While capturing all of them is optimal, taking back at least three bags of money will be considered as a pass. Should at least two of them escape with at least two bags of money, the hero team will not pass the match. Any questions?"

As no one asked anything, Shouta turned his attention towards the five men and nodded. Taking their cue, they greeted the students.

"A pleasure to meet you all," said Jin who was wearing a grey and black suit that resembled the costume of a certain fictional anti-hero known as Deadpool. He then yelled, "Screw you, guys!"

Shin, who was dressed in a simple black suit with a white shirt and a grey neck-tie, adjusted his spectacles and said, "I sincerely hope that we'll be able to actually trust one another."

"What's up?" asked Setsuno who decided to wear his usual yakuza clothes without the beak-like mask.

Houjou, whose outfit had remained unchanged, simply grunted while Soramitsu, who was in a chef's outfit for some reason, said, "I'm hungry!"

Izuku raised his hand and asked, "Are they allowed to use their quirks non-lethally, Aizawa-sensei?"

Shouta nodded and said, "As long as no one uses his or her quirk to maim anyone or worse, it's pretty much a free for all." He then turned his attention to Katsuki and added, "That said, NO excessive collateral damage, including the fake money!"

Katsuki clicked his tongue in displeasure while Izuku asked again, "Are they going to be pigeon-holed into being villains in the exercises?"

Shouta was secretly pleased with Izuku's genuine concern for the five men as he replied, "No, they will not. While there are no plans for them to play the role of heroes, yet, due to their past statuses as villains, they will be playing other roles in future training sessions such as civilians or victims of villain attacks."

Izuku bowed and said, "I understand. Thank you."

Momo raised her hand and said, "Aizawa-sensei, you said that we'll be divided into teams of five. Doesn't that mean that one of us will be left out?"

"That is certainly true, but I have a reason for that," said Shouta as he turned his attention towards Izuku and wore a smug smirk which made the boy realise what was about to happen next, "Midoriya, you're going to be their 'sixth ranger'."

Izuku sighed as he asked, "I'm not going to live down the fact that I've worked together with them to stop Toga-san any time soon, am I?"

"Nope," said Shouta who then told the other students to take their respective lots from a box to decide which team they would be in. The resulting teams were as follows:

Team A: Katsuki, Eijirou, Hanta, Mina and Denki

Team B: Ochako, Tenya, Yuuga, Tooru and Fumikage

Team C: Mashirao, Kouji, Rikidou, Mezou and Hitoshi

Team D: Momo, Kyouka, Shouto, Tsuyu and Minoru

Katsuki smirked viciously as he was looking forward to crushing Izuku and the so-called assistant teachers…

\--Meanwhile, at Ground Omega…--

"All right, you kids. You will be divided into teams of five to take on each noumu-girl," said Sekijirou.

Not even Neito disagreed with the idea of having five students taking on a single noumu-girl. Even Ningyou, who lacked the superhuman strength of the other three noumu-girls, was dangerous due to her ability to take control of other people. Also, Ningyou had ten fingers which meant that she could control up to ten people at the same time.

Much like Class 1A, the students drew lots from a box to decide which team they would be in. The resulting teams were as follows:

Team A: Neito, Tetsutetsu, Itsuka, Nirengeki and Pony -Versus- Nyujou

Team B: Setsuna, Juuzou, Kojirou, Ibara and Manga -Versus- Himiko

Team C: Yousetsu, Kamakiri, Sen, Kinoko and Reiko -Versus- Ningyou

Team D: Juurouta, Kousei, Hiryuu, Shihai and Yui -Versus- Wankuro

Neito smirked as he knew two quirks which would allow him to have a chance of defeating Nyujou…

\--Back to Izuku and his team of "robbers"…--

Izuku, along with the five assistant teachers, were all squatting down together like a gang of low-ranking villains as he discussed with them, "First things first, do you five know about my classmates' quirks?" All five men nodded in response so Izuku went on to ask, "I know that you are all allowed to use your quirks freely but are there any specific limitations that I should know about?"

Shin nodded and explained, "I'm only allowed to ask specific questions such as the most embarrassing thing they have ever done as young children."

Jin explained, "I can't create copies of the teachers or the noumus. They're too weak!"

Setsuno pointed his thumb at Soramitsu and said, "Houjou and I don't have any specific limitations but Tabe here is not allowed to eat anyone, obviously. He's also not allowed to eat live animals."

Izuku grimaced as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "Yeah, I can imagine Kouda-kun getting traumatised by seeing Tabe-san eat his animal companions."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Shin who then added, "Considering that we're facing your classmates, you should know a number of things that we don't."

Izuku nodded before he turned his attention to Jin and asked, "Bubaigawara-san, what exactly can you duplicate?"

\--In a separate section of Ground Beta…--

Katsuki glared at his team mates and growled, "I'm going to crush that worthless Deku and those villains. Don't get in my fucking way."

Eijirou frowned and said, "Dude, we're supposed to work together as a team. Also, those guys helped Izu-aniki to stop Toga-san."

Katsuki huffed and said, "That's only because one of them has a quirk to steal stuff which happened to include that headgear Vamp-bitch used to wear."

Mina glared at Katsuki and asked, "So what would YOU have done if your were facing Himiko-chan?"

"I would have just blown that shit off her head," said Katsuki as though it was a satisfactory answer.

Mina was appalled while Denki asked, "And if 'blowing it off' triggers it to explode and kills her?"

"Then she just has shitty luck. It's not like she doesn't have a fucking body count already," replied Katsuki.

Hanta glared at Katsuki and said, "And the fact that she was abused by her own parents before she got turned into a noumu against her will?"

Annoyed by this team mates' judgemental glares, Katsuki yelled, "Why the fuck should I care?! Heroes are people who beat villains and never lose! Besides, have you four fuckers actually forgotten that she was a villain who had killed several people?!"

Eijirou shook his head and said, "No, but that does not change the fact that she never had a choice to become a murderous villain."

"Seriously, do you even know that heroes are supposed to protect and save people?" asked Mina.

"What good is protecting people if the villains win the fight in the end?!" yelled Katsuki.

"What good is beating a villain if innocents die because of YOUR choices?!" yelled Mina.

Mina's question caused Katsuki to pause as he recalled Tsunagu's questions during his internship about what constituted his definition of a worthless person. Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer, Katsuki yelled, "Fuck you ass-holes! I'm going after them and do things MY way and that's fucking final!"

Mina glared at Katsuki and sarcastically said, "Sure, go ahead without us. We'll make sure to pick up the slack after you're done with your dick-measuring contest."

Angered, Katsuki was about to yell at Mina again when Eijirou, Hanta and Denki stood between him and her. As tempted as he was to put them in their place, he was unwilling to lower his chances of passing the match by fighting his own team mates. He therefore turned around with a displeased click of his tongue.

It was at that moment when the match began with Aizawa's announcement, "Villains have stolen money from a nearby bank. Please stop them from escaping!"

Not surprisingly, Katsuki immediately set off to find the Izuku and the five villains. His eyes widened as he realised that they were two extra copies of Izuku. What was more, all three "Izukus" were carrying four bags of money each.

Upon seeing the incoming human missile, one of the Izukus yelled, "Everyone, remember the plan!"

The five assistant teachers nodded as they all suddenly split up into three separate groups that went in different directions. Each group had one Izuku who was carrying the bags of money. One Izuku was escorted by Jin and Shin while another Izuku was escorted by Soramitsu and Setsuno. The third Izuku was escorted by Houjou and was running the fastest of the three Izukus. Katsuki smirked as he recognised the original Izuku and immediately flew towards him. Seeing the incoming attack, Houjou yelled, "Incoming!"

Izuku immediately threw the bags of money to Houjou. He then leapt into the air and activated his floating ability before flicking his fingers at Katsuki. The blond boy easily dodged the incoming shock-waves before continuing his explosive flight towards Izuku.

Suddenly, Izuku deactivated his floating ability and dropped downward. He then raised his hands upwards with his fingers ready for rapid-fire flicking. Katsuki was barely able to avoid taking damage by creating multiple explosions to nullify the shock-waves. He then noticed Houjou fleeing with the money. Cursing at his team mates for being uselessly absent, he immediately tried to fly towards Houjou. However, as soon as Izuku landed onto the ground, he leapt off with 25% of One For All and tackled Katsuki.

Now certain that at least half of the money was with Houjou, Katsuki tried to force Izuku to let go by hitting his face with an explosion. He smirked as the explosion hit Izuku's face and was confident that Izuku had been knocked out. However, his smug smirk fell like a ton of bricks as Izuku's wounds suddenly started healing with a green glow of energy while the green-haired boy started to weigh him down with his own body weight. In Katsuki's state of shock, he was unable to act as Izuku suddenly spun around and threw him onto the ground below. As Katsuki slammed onto the ground, he gasped with wide eyes and stared upwards to see Izuku floating over him. Enraged by the humiliation, Katsuki yelled furiously, "DEKU!!!"

\--Meanwhile, with Mina and Eijirou…--

Katsuki was not the only one to notice that Izuku suddenly had two copies. Not interested in helping Katsuki, the four members of the team decided to split up in teams of two to chase after the other two Izukus who were being escorted by two assistant teachers each. Mina and Eijirou was currently chasing after the Izuku who was fleeing with Jin and Shin while Denki and Hanta went after the other group of three "robbers".

Eijirou frowned as he asked over his earpiece, which was deliberately set to ignore Katsuki's calls, "Quick question, if there are two more copies of Izu-aniki, what are the chances that the eight extra copies of the bags are just decoys?"

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if they weren't," replied Denki.

"What about the chances that the original Izu-aniki is tricking Bakugou into going after him while his copies have the real bags of money?" asked Eijirou.

A moment of silence passed before Mina asked, "So… is anyone going to bring that up to Bakugou?"

"Not it!" yelled Hanta and Denki in unison.

"Yeah, I figured as much," said Mina while she and Eijirou, who were equally unwilling to inform Katsuki, continued the pursuit.

\--Back to Izuku and Katsuki…--

Katsuki and Izuku were currently racing against each other to reach Houjou first. While Izuku was trying to slow Katsuki down with shock-waves, tackles and kicks, Katsuki was trying to take down Izuku quickly with a lot of explosions. However, Izuku was able to keep avoiding the explosions which angered Katsuki even more. As soon as Katsuki saw Houjou make a turn, he gritted his teeth and yelled, "Fuck this!" He then turned his attention towards Izuku and pulled the pin of his grenade-shaped gauntlet while aiming it at the other boy. Izuku's eyes widened as Katsuki yelled, "Back the fuck off!"

Izuku was barely able to avoid the incoming attack by deactivating his floating ability. The resulting explosion not only knocked Izuku down but also propelled Katsuki to the point that he reached Houjou before he could enter a dark alley. Katsuki smirked at Houjou who quickly covered himself in protective crystalline armour and said, "Give me the money if you don't want to die, fucker!"

Houjou glared at Katsuki and growled, "Are you seriously even trying to be a hero?" Katsuki's eyebrow twitched in anger while Houjou yelled, "You want the money? Come and get them!" The man then dropped two bags of money while tossing the other two bags behind himself. Katsuki was about to charge forward to take down Houjou when he noticed a green blur grabbing the two thrown bags of money in mid-air before landing onto the ground and running off at top speed. Realising that Izuku had successfully taken the two bags of money, Katsuki assumed that the real bags or money were with Izuku. Why else would the worthless Deku fight so hard to keep the money away from him?

Katsuki was about to pursue Izuku when Shouta announced, "The match is over. The villains win."

Shocked, Katsuki said, "What…?"

\--A few minutes ago…--

Hanta, who had just finished tying up Setsuno and Soramitsu together with his tape after Denki had electrocuted them, spoke to Mina and Eijirou, "It looks like we might be right. The Izuku with them was a clone and two of the bags disintegrated into slime and a whole lot of random stuff. The other two bags are the bags with the money."

It should be noted that the "money" were merely fake yen bills with Nedzu's face printed onto them.

After hearing Hanta's report, Mina said, "Then that means that the third group is… kya!"

Worried, Hanta yelled, "Ashido, what's wrong?!"

"It's Izu-aniki, or at least a clone of him. He's staying behind while the other two are making their escape!" explained Eijirou.

"Can you two take him down and catch up?" asked Hanta.

"Even if he's not the original one, he's still fast and strong enough to delay us!" yelled Ejirou who was obviously using his hardening quirk to defend himself from Izuku's attacks. He then added, "We might not be able to catch up with the other two at this rate!"

Hanta cursed under his breath before he explained, "Kaminari's brain is half-fried but he should be able to keep an eye on both the money and the the tried up villains. I'll try to catch up as fast as I can!"

"You better hurry, they're going to get away at this rate!" yelled Mina.

Hanta turned his attention to Denki and said, "Kaminari, I'm leaving them to you!"

Denki gave Hanta a dopey thumb's up and said, "Wheeey!"

Unfortunately for Hanta, he was not able to arrive fast enough to stop Shin and Jin from "getting away" with the "money"…

\--A short while later…--

Both the "robbers" and Katsuki's group returned to the viewing room where Shouta asked, "So, who deserves to be the MVP of the match?"

Momo raised her hand and said, "It's honestly a bit difficult but the two most deserving people are undoubtedly Midoriya-san and Bubaigawara-san." She then explained, "While it is obvious that Midoriya-san has executed a good plan and has admirably played his role as bait to distract Bakugou-san, it goes without saying that his plan could not have worked without Bubaigawara-san's ability to make copies.

Shouta nodded and turned his attention to Izuku to ask, "What made you decide to double the number of bags?"

"Well, since Bubaigawara-san's clones have clothes of their own, it only makes sense that certain items are copied together with the copies that he makes," explained Izuku who then added, "When we couldn't copy the full bags, we settled for copying the empty bags instead before stuffing them with paper, clothes and whatever else we could get our hands on before the match began."

"Why did you decide to entrust each of your clones with two of the actual bags?" asked Shouta.

"If I'm being honest, it's because Bakugou's on the opposing team. He's someone who will immediately assume that at least two of the actual bags of money are with me if I'm doing everything I can to stop him from taking any of the bags back," said Izuku.

Shouta turned his attention towards the rest of the class and said, "Let this be a lesson to all of you. A strong villain is undoubtedly dangerous but few things are as terrifying as an intelligent villain who can anticipate your every move and has the necessary support. Also, in light of Midoriya's statements, I officially declare him the MVP of the match for his ability to not only think of a way to maximize Bubaigawara-san's quirk but also for his accurate analysis of Bakugou's actions and choices." His eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to Katsuki and said, "Speaking of which, I WILL be having a word with you about what you've said to your team mates just now, Bakugou Katsuki." Katsuki felt cold sweat run down his neck as he realised that Shouta was not pleased by what he had said to the rest of his team mates.

Shouta then turned his attention to the rest of Bakugou's team and said, "While I understand that something upsetting has happened between you four and him, please note that there will be times when a pro-hero must cooperate with a disliked person. Even if you're certain that he won't listen to you, you should have at least informed him of the possibility of Izuku's plan."

Mina, Eijirou, Denki and Hanta nodded in understanding while Shouta explained to the rest of the class, "Midoriya's team will be taking a short break to recover from their match which was admittedly more intense than expected. As such, Teams B and C will have their turn together while Team D will have it's turn with Midoriya's team. Team B will be the robbers while Team C will be the heroes…"

Suddenly, every human individual with a working pair of testicles within U.A. High School cringed…

\--A short while ago, at Ground Omega…--

Neito, together with Tetsutetsu, Itsuka, Nirengeki and Pony, were making their way through the forested training ground when they saw Nyujou who was, of all things, taking a nap in the middle of a flower field with an adorably contented smile on her face. Neito smirked at the noumu-girl's ridiculously lax attitude while the rest of his team mates felt bad about interrupting her obviously blissful nap.

It should be noted that Sekijirou slapped his hand onto his face upon seeing Nyujou getting distracted by the flowers and deciding to take a nap instead of trying to find her opponents.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Neito touched Tetsutetsu and Nirengeki to copy their quirks. Realising what Neito was planning to do, Pony softly said, "Wait, shouldn't we wake her up and remind her that she shouldn't be sleeping during the match?"

"And waste out opportunity to defeat her while she's unguarded? I think not!" said Neito.

Itsuka frowned as she spoke, "While I understand the logic behind it, I can't really condone it either."

"Me neither," said Nirengeki.

"It's just plain unmanly!" said Tetsutetsu.

Neito rolled his eyes and argued, "It's not wrong to take advantage of situations which are in our favour. Sure, she's not an actual villain but she's powerful enough that I'm not sure if we can take her down even with the five of us against her. The way I see it, I say we take her down fast and hard before she has a chance to strike back."

Itsuka was about to argue with Neito when Tetsutetsu held her shoulder and said, "Let him try it his way." He then turned his attention to Neito and said, "However, unless she plans to actually maim you or worse, we're not going to be responsible for whatever she's going to do to you if she somehow manages to hit you back."

Neito's smug smirk wavered ever so slightly as he replied, "Your… voice of reason is appreciated."

A short while later, Neito cautiously approached Nyujou from downwind while the rest of his team mates decided to stay out of Nyujou's range of sight. As soon as Neito was close enough, he immediately leapt into the air and punched Nyujou's stomach with his iron-hardened fist. He then switched from Tetsutetsu's quirk to Nirengeki's quirk so that the already-strong impact hit Nyujou again with several times the force of the original blow. A few tense seconds passed before Neito's smirk widened as he was confident that he had defeated Nyujou.

Neito's elation was short-lived as Nyujou suddenly opened her eyes and glared at him balefully. She then grabbed him by the neck and easily lifted him up with just one hand while she snorted angrily at him with steam coming out of her flared nostrils. Neito did the sensible thing and turned his body into steel to safely withstand whatever attack Nyujou was planning to do to him.

He never expected an uppercut to his crotch.

Now, for a simple calculation:

[(Nyujou's original mutation quirk which already grants her some form of strength enhancement) (The sum of various inserted quirks including Strength Enhancement, Impact Boost and an imperfect copy of Indomitable Spirit) - (Neito's copy of Tetsutetsu's quirk)] X [Damage multiplier from being hit in the family jewels] = [Ungodly levels of pain which would have neutered Neito if he was not using Tetsutetsu's quirk]

Neito's shriek of unalloyed agony rang throughout the training ground, causing birds to fly in mortal terror while every human with a functional pair testicles in U.A. High School cringed in phantom pain at the very least.

Neito's male classmates and their home room teacher Sekijirou, collectively covered their groins with pained expressions on their faces. A few even whimpered pathetically but none of the girls from Class 1B or even the other noumu-girls blamed them. In fact, Ibara was actually fervently praying to her god to mercifully spare Neito's gonads.

Needless to say, Neito was immediately sent to Chiyo to have his private parts healed while Nyujou was immediately declared the winner of the match.

\--Back to Class 1A…--

After the first match, Teams B and C went into the training ground to prepare for the next match. Ochako wore a determined smile as she spoke to her team mates, "All right, everyone, we're going to take the bags of money and run while defeating anyone who gets in our way!" Although she wanted to be a pro-heroine who brought smiles to other people, she was not above wanting to win the match even if the money was fake.

Tenya sighed as he was once again assigned to the role of a villain, much like his first hero training lesson. He then spoke to his team mates, "We need a proper plan to win the match."

Fumikage nodded and said, "Kouda will be particularly difficult to deal with due to his ability to command animals."

"Unlike Midoriya-kun's group, we can't make decoy bags or extra helping hands," said Tenya.

"Which means that we will have to either stick together or divide our team into two groups," said Tooru.

"I think we should stick together and shine as one," said Yuuga who then explained, "Kouji-kun's animals will make any attempt at splitting up pointless.

"Not only that, but Shinsou-kun's brainwashing is impossible to break out off unless someone hits the brainwashed target hard enough to knock him or her out of it," said Ochako who knew about Hitoshi's brainwashing quirk.

Tenya nodded at Yuuga and ochako before he turned his attention to the rest of his team and asked, "Any disagreements with sticking together?" Receiving none, he then turned his attention to Ochako and asked, "How long can you keep the bags weightless, Uraraka-kun?"

\--Meanwhile, with Team C from Class 1A…--

"We can't allow them have a head start," said Mashirao.

Rikidou nodded and said, "Between Iida's speed and Uraraka's zero-gravity, they can easily outrun us."

Mezou turned his attention to Kouji and asked, "Can your animals help to prevent their escape?"

Kouji nodded while Hitoshi said, "I can try to brainwash them but that will depend on how responsive they are."

"What do you mean?" asked Mashirao.

"I can brainwash people who verbally respond to me. While I can have multiple people under my control, I can only gain control of person at a time. I also can't command them to do any complex actions although it shouldn't be a problem in this case," explained Hitoshi.

"Well, most of them are pretty expressive and responsive so it shouldn't be too hard for you to brainwash at least one of them," said Rikidou while Kouji nodded.

"Maybe, but Uraraka already knows about my quirk so there's a chance that I'll be unable to take control of anyone," said Hitoshi.

"Still, we'll have to try stopping them from escaping and your quirk will certainly help," said Mashirao.

Hitoshi sighed and asked, "Since you're their classmates, do you know anything I can say to them to make them respond to me?"

\--Meanwhile, with Team B from Class 1B…--

Setsuna's team was very nervous as they slowly traversed through the forested training ground in search of Himiko. They did not quite understand why it felt as though the training ground was darker and creepier than the last time they had trained there.

Kojirou was nervously looking around as he stammered, "W-we'll be fine, right?"

"If by fine you mean that she won't drink us dry, probably," said Setsuna.

Kojirou whimpered in fear while Ibara glared at Setsuna and said, "You shouldn't be scaring him!"

Setsuna scratched the back of her head sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that, but I'm getting pretty spooked myself. I mean, it feels like we've been stalked for a while now…" She then noticed Himiko who was grinning at them toothily with a predatory look in her eyes while hanging upside down from a tree.

"Holy shit!" yelled Setsuna who them detached her arms from her shoulders so that she could "rocket punch" Himiko. However, Himiko easily dodged the incoming attack and giggled as she immediately retreated before the rest of Setsuna's team could retaliate. She was so fast that they could barely see her move.

After Himiko had left, Juuzou asked, "Am I the only one who's getting some SERIOUS horror film vibes from this match?"

Manga created a "fearful face" emoji while the rest of the team nodded in affirmative.

"So… does anyone want to continue moving of should we bunker down instead?" asked Setsuna who was spooked by Himiko's predatory grin.

"I think bunkering down is a wiser decision," said Juuzou.

Ibara nodded and used her vines to create a massive protective dome while Setsuna "broke" into several floating pieces so that she could patrol and look for any signs of Himiko who might be within the dome. Juuzou quickly sank into the ground to do his own reconnaissance while Manga and Kojirou stood guard to protect Ibara.

What they did not realise was that Himiko, who was indeed inside the dome, had been observing them with the aid of her echolocation and had developed a plan to win the match. The first thing she did was to run after Setsuna's flying pieces and bite one of them to draw blood for consumption before running away.

Setsuna grimaced as she told the others through her earpiece, "I've found Toga-san! She's inside the dome and she has just bitten me!"

"Wait, isn't she someone who can transform into other people by drinking their blood?" asked Juuzou who, like the rest of Class1B, had been briefed on what the three new noumu-girls could do.

"Yeah, she is," confirmed Setsuna who then said, "If you guys see me approach, ask me a question which she's unlikely to know the answer of!"

"Understood," said Ibara who maintained her vigilance together with Manga and Kojirou.

Suddenly, Ibara, Setsuna, Kojirou and Manga heard a powerful shriek followed by Juuzou's agonised scream of pain over their earpieces. The four students grimaced in pain as they pulled the earpieces off to protect their sense of hearing. As suddenly as it had happened, the shrieking stopped.

Worried, Setsuna reattached her earpiece and yelled, "Honenuki, what happened!?" Receiving no reply, Setsuna yelled again, "Please respond, Honenuki!"

As the agonising seconds of silence passed, Kojirou asked fearfully, "I-is Honenuki done for?"

Just as everyone had assumed the worst, Juuzou responded, "I… I'm all right!" He then explained, "Toga-san… attacked me."

"No shit, Sherlock!" said Setsuna who then asked, "Can you keep going?"

"No," said Juuzou who then added, "I'm heading back. My ears still hurt."

"Okay, you do that," said Setsuna who then set her earpiece so that she could have a private conversation with Ibara, "Shiozaki, what are the chances that our classmate has just been replaced?"

"Considering the fact that she might have used your quirk to remove that collar, quite likely," said Ibara.

"Bury some of your vines into the ground around you so that he can't sneak up on you three and capture him as soon as you can. Even if he's the real one, it's better to be safe than sorry," said Setsuna.

Due to being prepared for the possibility of Himiko impersonating Juuzou to the point of being able to use his quirk, Ibara, Manga and Kojirou were able to restrain her successfully. Unlike Wankuro, Himiko could not create flames around her body so Ibara was able to restrain her while Kojirou covered her in sticky glue. No one blamed the shy boy for using his glue excessively to ensure that Himiko was fully restrained.

It should be noted that Himiko had indeed used Setsuna's quirk so that she could detach her head from her body and allow the collar to fall off. As versatile as her transformation ability was, she could not transform her clothes so she either had to be naked or wear special clothes that contain her hair to be able to transform successfully. Many of the spectators of the match wore worried expressions at the implications of Himiko being cunning enough to bypass the security measures set into place to keep her in check.

\--Back to Class 1A…--

"Team C wins the match!" announced Shouta.

Although Ochako's team did their best to escape with the money, there was simply no way for them to escape the pigeons under Kouji's command. Not even Tenya's speed while carrying the weightless bags of money were enough to escape from the other team.

There was also the fact that Fumikage and Yuuga could not work together well due to Fumikage's Dark Shadow being weakened by Yuuga's laser beams. Tooru, who had recently learnt how to refract light with her invisible body, tried to blind the other team by turning herself into a living "flash bomb".

However, Mezou's ability to switch his extra eyes for extra ears allowed him to accurately pinpoint Tenya who was escaping with the money. He was therefore able to throw Mashirao towards Tenya to block his way even though he was still blinded. Dark Shadow, who was badly weakened by Tooru's "flash bomb" attack, was unable to stop Mashirao from blocking Tenya's way long enough for Kouji to command more birds to stop the speedy teen.

Although Ochako had warned the rest of her team about Hitoshi's ability to brainwash people, the purple-haired boy was still able to take control of Yuuga by asking him, "Your hair's really sparkly. How do you get it to shine like that?"

Unable to resist responding, Yuuga promptly tried to explain to Hitoshi and got brainwashed as a result. Hitoshi then ordered Yuuga to attack Fumikage with his laser beams.

Rikidou wasted no time to knock out Fumikage with a sugar-doped punch while Mashirao was able to hold Tenya long enough for the pigeons to attack again and Ochako's ability to negate gravity was useless in defending against the flock of birds.

Hitoshi was able to use his capture weapon to capture Tooru while Yuuga was ordered to attack Ochako. Ochako was able to avoid getting hit by the laser beams but she was unable to help Tenya who was eventually taken down by Mashirao who had superior hand-to-hand combat skills.

Although Ochako's team had lost the match, it was generally agreed that her team had done their best to win. As for the MVP of the match, it was agreed that Kouji was the MVP due to his ability to prevent the other team's escape with his pigeons.

\--Meanwhile, with Team C from Class 1B…--

Yousetsu, Kamakiri, Sen and Kinoko were hugging each other while shrieking at the top of their lungs. Reiko on the other hand merely tilted her head curiously. As for why most of the team was shrieking, they had just found Ningyou who was hanging limply by what could be assumed to her strings while her head, arms and legs were bent at unnatural angles. Her dark eyes stared at them lifelessly as she did not so much as twitch from their reactions.

"H-holy fuck! Is she dead?!" yelled Yousetsu.

"I-I'm scared, shroom!" cried Kinoko.

"T-this has to be a fucking trick, right?" said Kamakiri.

"S-should we bring her to see Recovery Girl?" asked Sen.

Suddenly, the four panicked students felt something prick the backs of their necks. Their eyes widened as they suddenly lost control of their bodies.

Rei, who was the only one not terrified by Ningyou's act of "playing dead", noticed that her four team mates were no longer in control of their bodies. She then turned her attention to Ningyou and wore a soft smile as she spoke, "Well-played, Bunraku-san. Your ability to act like a twisted corpse is more commendable."

Ningyou smiled as she slowly untwisted her body and untangled herself from her own strings. She then said, "Your ability to stay calm in spite of my macabre display is also commendable, Yanagi-san."

Needless to say, Ningyou won the match and Sekijirou rubbed the bridge of his nose as he thought, "Those kids are going to get traumatised by the noumu-girls at this rate!"

\--Back to Class 1A…--

It was time for Team D to take on Izuku's team of "robbers". Unlike Katsuki, Shouto already knew that Izuku could do with Jin's help and he refused to underestimate the "robbers". He also knew that Izuku was most likely going to change his strategy after everyone had seen the first one so he discussed with his team mates of possible scenarios.

"So, what are the chances that he will use the decoy-bags again?" asked Shouto.

"Considering how it would be impossible to tell the bags apart without opening them, pretty likely," said Momo.

"I might be able to tell them apart by listening to the sounds they make but I can't promise anything," said Kyouka.

"Asui-chan and I can go to the rooftops and attack them from above or cut off their escape," said Minoru.

"His balls will be useful in restraining them," said Kyouka.

"We should still be careful though. We still haven't seen what the other three men could really do, kero," said Tsuyu.

"Not to mention that the crystal dude might be able to break off his own crystals to free himself from Mineta's balls," said Kyouka.

Shouto nodded and said, "Remember, Midoriya-san knows our quirks and has already proven himself capable of making the most of the quirks he has on his side. We can't afford to lower our guard until we win the match." The rest of Shouto's team nodded in agreement with him when Shouta announced the start of the match.

Quickly taking action, Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Minoru and leapt onto a rooftop while Shouto, Momo and Kyouka ran towards the scene of the "crime". As they had expected, Izuku had created duplicates of the bags again. However, unlike before, there was a copy of Izuku and a copy of Houjou. Upon seeing the three incoming heroes, Shin immediately asked Momo, "What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done as a child?"

Momo suddenly felt compelled to confess, "I once found my parent's hidden stash of SM toys and, not knowing any better, decided to make copies of them for their wedding anniversary. Even Sebas found the gifts hilarious."

A moment of stunned silence passed before Momo blushed and hid her face behind her hands while crouching low. Shouto, Kyouka, Izuku and Izuku's copy blushed at the implications while Setsuno whistled and said, "Damn, it's always the seemingly prim and proper ones."

Minoru, who had head Momo's confession over his earpiece, rubbed his chin and asked, "So… who's the dom and the sub?" Tsuyu blushed while smacking the back of Minoru's head with her tongue.

It should be noted that Shouta was resisting the very tempting urge to slam his head against a nearby wall to purge his mind of Momo's confession.

Suddenly, Momo stood up straight and glared at Shin as she spoke, "No, I refuse to incapacitated by an embarrassing confession! If Midoriya-san can survive his dozens of embarrassing moments, then I should be capable of overcoming this much embarrassment!" Izuku sincerely wished that he could have said something to refute Momo's claim but he knew that she was merely stating known facts.

Momo then created what could only be described as a minigun that shot rubber bullets from her exposed belly. She glared at them as she hefted the bulky weapon with surprising ease.

Realising what was about to happen next, Izuku nervously asked Setsuno, "Setsuno-san, please tell me that you can steal that minigun."

Setsuno gulped nervously and replied, "I already tried."

As the minigun started to rev up, Izuku said, "Houjou-san, you might want to start covering our butts right about now!"

"No need to tell me twice!" yelled Houjou as he and his copy stood between his fellow "robbers" and Momo as she started to shoot a hail of rubber pellets at them. The two Houjous created hardened crystal shells and were barely able to stop the bullets from hitting the other robbers.

Shin hid behind Houjou and yelled in honest terror, "Mistakes have been made!"

"I never realised that Yaoyorozu-san can wield a modified minigun of all things!" said Izuku. He was hoping that Shin's quirk could be used to effectively render Momo ineffective in the match but the embarrassing confession had instead strengthened her resolve to win.

"Come on, we need to go while Houjou-san and his copy cover us!" said Izuku's copy.

However, the other robbers could not escape as Tsuyu and Minoru suddenly appeared before them. Minoru threw his balls to restrain Shin and Izuku's copy while Tsuyu used her tongue to grab hold of Jin and pull him towards her. She then delivered a kick to his chin which knocked him out.

Kyouka was about to attack the remaining "robbers" when she realised that Shouto seemed oddly distracted. She turned her attention towards him and saw him staring at Momo with what could only be described as a lovestruck look of awe on his blushing face. Resisting the urge to slap her hand onto her face, Kyouka yelled, "Todoroki! Stop staring at Momo and help us stop them!"

Shouto, who could not take his eyes of Momo as she wielded the minigun with a furious expression on her blushing face and noted every detail of her undeniably beautiful form, snapped out of his state of stupor and immediately created a wall of ice to block Izuku's group. However, Izuku was undeterred as he used 25% of One For All to break the thick ice wall which immediately reformed before he asked Soramitsu, "Tabe-san, can you eat through the ice?"

"Like eating ice cubes!" yelled Soramitsu who then started attacking the wall of ice by literary biting off and swallowing chunks of it.

However, Kyouka appeared from the side and created a wave of sound which stunned everyone. Izuku tried to flick his finger at Kyouka to knock her down but she easily saw the incoming attack and dodged while created another wave of sound.

Eventually, the match was over and Shouto's team had won.

\--A short while later…--

"I am declaring Yaoyorozu as the MVP of the match. Any questions?" asked Shouta.

"Just one," said Tooru who then asked, "What did Shin do to her?"

Shouta sighed and said, "Long story short, he made fer confess about something embarrassing that she had done as a child." His eyes narrowed as he added, "I am NOT going to provide any details about it!"

Shouta then turned his attention to Shouto and asked, "As for you, why were you so distracted just now?"

Shouto blushed as he spoke, "I… honestly don't know. All I can tell you is that my face felt very hot and my chest felt really tight when I saw her pin them down with her minigun. I just couldn't take my eyes of her."

Everyone with even a lick of understanding in romance realised that Shouto had just fallen in love with Momo. Shouta slapped his hand onto his face and groaned in exasperation while Momo, who knew more about romance than Shouto did, blushed. Mina and Tooru smirked at Momo as they had found a new target to tease mercilessly. Shouto, who was unaware of what he had just implied, tilted his head curiously.

\--Meanwhile, with Team D from Class 1B…--

Juurouta's team was travelling through the forested training ground cautiously with Shihai leading the way by stealthily moving his body between shadows while Juurouta took the rear guard. As they travelled, they kept an eye out for Wankuro whom they understandably assumed would attack them head-on. Suddenly, Wankuro appeared from behind the team and delivered a flying kick to the back of Juurouta's head, knocking him out in the process.

Shocked, by the unexpected attack from behind, the rest of Juurouta's team almost failed to react in time as Wankuro proceeded to attack Kousei by charging towards him to punch him in the stomach. Acting on instinct, Kousei created a thick wall of solid air between himself and Wankuro. However, instead of attacking the wall, Wankuro leapt back and retreated as suddenly as she appeared.

Shocked by Wankuro's unexpected strategy, Kousei nervously asked, "Is it just me or are our chances of winning are even lower than we initially expected?"

"Considering that she's fighting cautiously and Shishida's already down, I'm afraid so," said Hiryuu who decided to cover his entire body in scales.

Shihai frowned as he leapt into Kousei's shadow and said, "I'm willing to bet that she's observing us from the darkened shadows even as we speak."

Yui frowned as she took out a bag full of cheap glass marbles and said, "We need to force her out."

Realising what Yui was planning and understanding the severity of the situation, the other three members of the team nodded at her. Shihai, Kousei and Hiryuu took some of the marbles from Yui before all four of them scattered the marbles into the air at different directions. Yui then pressed her fingertips together, causing the marbles to suddenly grow massively. Kousei created a barrier of solid air to keep the team protected while Shihai returned to hiding in Kousei's shadow, ready to attempt taking control of Wankuro by merging with her dark-coloured body at a moment's notice. As the enlarged marbles crashed into the forested ground and caused trees to topple and fall, the four waited for Wankuro to appear again.

They did not expect her to suddenly appear in her wolf form with sharpened claws on her paws from underground. Right beneath their feet in fact.

Shocked by Wankuro's unexpected entrance, the team scattered in panic while she breathed out a small ball of fire to distract Hiryuu before she leapt onto Yui to pin her down and hold her neck between her sharp teeth. Although not expressive by nature, Yui's eyes were unmistakably wide in seemingly mild panic as she realised that Wankuro could easily rip her throat out if she wanted to. Not even Shihai dared to make a move until Sekijirou officially announced Wankuro as the winner.

\--A short while later…--

Shouta was entering the teachers' office to write a report on the day's training exercise, including the stern lecturing which he gave to Katsuki with a very real and tempting threat of expelling him from the hero course if the explosive blond boy continued to refuse cooperating with his team mates, when he noticed Sekijirou who looked like he needed a bloody drink. Raising an eyebrow, Shouta asked, "Let me guess, the noumu-girls have your students hell, didn't they?"

The other pro-hero and home-room teacher groaned as he explained, "Ushimaru took a nap in the middle of training and almost neutered Monoma, who was already using a copy of Tetsutetsu's quirk at the time, after he had tried to take her down while she was napping. Recovery Girl said that it was a miracle that his… unmentionables were still salvageable."

Shouta paled as he said, "That might explain why every boy in my class and myself suddenly felt what could only be described as phantom pain in our groins and an overwhelming need to protect them. At the same time, no less."

Sekijirou laughed humourlessly and said, "You'll be seeing the actual footage of that debacle soon enough."

Shouta sighed as he could not disagree with the other pro-hero and said, "Speaking of debacles, I seriously need to have a word with Nedzu about Bakugou."

"You mean the boy whom his own classmates refused to team up with in the sports festival?" asked Sekijirou.

Shouta nodded and explained, "He not only refused to cooperate with his team mates but he even basically admitted that he would not have cared if Himiko Toga died because she used to be an asset of the League of Villains."

Sekijirou frowned as he spoke, "Okay, I'll have to say that's fucking messed up. Even if she had killed several people, she wasn't given a choice to be a noumu either."

"Which was something that both his team mates and I have already mentioned to him," replied Shouta who then added, "However, he stubbornly refused to agree with us and something tells me that doing so would have been no different from admitting defeat from his own point of view."

"It's one thing to have strong convictions even in the face of terrible adversity but those convictions need to be ones worth fighting for," said Sekijirou.

"The ironic thing is, both Midoriya and Katsuki have very strong drives to be pro-heroes but the way they go about it simply can't be any more different. While Midoriya wants to save and protect people, Katsuki simply wants to defeat villains and be better than everyone else. Another difference is that Midoriya fully understands the need to defeat villains, which often requires being the best he can be, while Katsuki is apparently uninterested in helping others beyond the absolute minimum as a professional," said Shouta.

"Meaning that he won't give a damn about helping anyone whom he deems as not worth his time which, in his case, happens to include people who had been unwillingly turned into villainous assets," said Sekijirou.

"While I do worry about Midoriya's apparent willingness to help villains, as we all know that there are genuine monsters and worse out there, Katsuki's callous behaviour is far more concerning," said Shouta who then added, "Considering that I already have so many students in my class as it is, I plan to have him removed from the hero course if he continues to refuse changing his ways."

Sekijirou sighed as he spoke to Shouta, "I honestly don't blame you but, given everything that you have already told me about that boy, I get the feeling that doing so may end up with him choosing to become a vigilante, at best."

"I know, but it's the one threat that honestly terrifies him and I have no intention of making it an empty one," said Shouta.

Nedzu would later receive the reports and agree with both Shouta and Sekijirou that something should be done about Katsuki's attitude problem before he got himself expelled due to his own foolish hubris. Fortunately, Katsuki's parents were likely to agree to the idea of him receiving mandatory counselling from Hound Dog and Nedzu was already planning to have additional pro-heroes helping out as "guest teachers" including Miruko and Best Jeanist.

\--Back in Dorm 1A…--

Izuku stared at the room with wide eyes as he asked Inko, "Mum, why are Wan-chan and my rooms merged into one?"

Inko giggled as she explained, "Well, after seeing how cramped your bed had become of late, I made a simple request to Nedzu to have the two rooms merged together into one. Toshinori-kun, Ishiyama-san and Maijima-san were kind enough to offer a helping hand."

Izuku idly noted that Inko had called Toshinori by his first name and made a mental note to ask him about it at a later date as he stared at Eri, Wankuro and Himiko happily rolling about on the futons placed on the floor to make up for the loss of the beds. Is should be noted that the three girls were rolling about in perfect synchronisation.

After satisfying herself, Wankuro stopped rolling about and immediately turned her attention to Izuku. She then patted one of the futons and said, "Izu-chan, come here! It's comfy!"

In spite of his bewilderment and embarrassment, Izuku chuckled and replied, "Not that I don't want to, but I don't want to miss dinner either. Satou-kun, Aoyama-kun and Tsuyu-chan are making chicken pasta and salad today."

Suddenly, Eri, Wankuro and Himiko felt their tummies rumble, reminding them that they had not eaten dinner yet. The three girls blushed as they chuckled and giggled sheepishly.

A short while later, Izuku, Inko, Wankuro, Himiko and Eri were downstairs in the common area and were soon having dinner with the rest of his classmates other than Katsuki so was eating by himself as usual. Although Izuku had not liked Katsuki for a very long time, he could not help but notice that the blond boy was quieter than usual and his shoulders seemed to be actually sagging ever so slightly. Izuku shook his head and hoped that whatever Shouta had told Katsuki knocked some sense into him.

Izuku then turned his attention towards Shouto who was sitting together with Momo. Although embarrassed by Shouto's awkward attempt at romance, Momo knew about the scarred boy's painful past and was thus willing to let him sit next to her with a kind and understanding smile which only made his new feelings for her stronger. Only time would tell if the two would grow closer to become friends if not something more.

Turning his attention away from the new couple, Izuku idly noted Denki and Hanta glaring at Shouto enviously while Minoru was, shockingly enough, not bothered by it. In fact, Minoru was busy paying attention to Ningyou's documentary-like recount of the noumu-girls' training session with Class 1B and was genuinely interested in what she had to say. To be fair, Minoru was not the only one as Fumikage, Mashirao, Hitoshi, Mezou, Kyouka and Tenya were equally interested in the recount.

Speaking of the noumu girls, Nyujou was happily eating her massive bowl of salad with a bit of pasta added for flavour while seated next to Eijirou who was eating his share of pasta and salad. Wankuro was essentially inhaling her pasta noodles while Himiko was adding a LOT of ketchup on her own pasta.

Izuku was about to look at the rest of his classmates, including Mina who was seated next to Eijirou and was busy talking to Tooru, when Ochako poked him in the cheek and asked, "Is everything okay, Deku? You've been spacing out."

Blushing in mild embarrassment, Izuku explained, "I'm just looking at basically everyone getting along with one another." He then smiled and added, "I'm really glad to be in this school with you all."

Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro, Himiko and Inko smiled at Izuku while Katsuki clicked his tongue in displeasure but said nothing more.

Yes, Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro, Himiko and Eri enjoyed the new room and the futons immensely as they were able to sleep more comfortably while staying close to Izuku.

\--End Chapter--

…

…

…

\--On the day after Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou were supposed to die…--

Kurogiri was close to hyperventilating as he heard Nedzu's announcement about the three noumus who had not only been miraculously saved but would soon be accepted as new students of U.A. High School for the sake of their rehabilitation and reformation. He, along with the four new members of the League of Villains, stared at Tomura who was once again completely dumbstruck by what he had heard. The misty villain fervently prayed, "Please… don't throw another tantrum! I have just started getting attached to this new bar!"

"Sensei… you're hearing this… right?" asked Tomura.

"Yes, I have," said All For One, who was speaking over the "television", and added, "I have to say that this is rather… unexpected."

"Unexpected?" asked Tomura who then angrily yelled, "Those bastards have gotten three more noumus on their side! At the rate this is going, we might as well as hand the rest over to them!"

"I understand your anger, Tomura," said All For One who then explained, "However, think about it this way: In saving those three noumus, the heroes have been forced to show their hand in revealing a new kind of medical treatment, one that can actually reverse what should be irreversible damage."

Tomura's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Kind of like revealing that they have a high-class healer who can revive a killed part member or a powerful healing of item that offers the same effect."

"Precisely, Tomura," said One For All who then asked, "So, what should we do about it?"

Tomura was quiet for a moment before he replied, "We gather more information. We already have a spy in U.A. High School but there's one other person who might have the answers we need."

"Oh, and who would that be?" asked All For One who seemed both pleased and amused.

Turning his attention towards his four new members of the League of Villains, Tomura said, "Their former boss told them that a certain little girl was very important to him." He wore a sick grin as he added, "I'm willing to bet that his right-hand man will be more than happy to tell us more about her if we offer to… 'save' him in the process."

All For One laughed cruelly as he spoke to Tomura, "Well done, Tomura! I am pleased to see that you have managed to come to this conclusion on your own with only a small bit of intervention on my part." He then ordered Kurogiri, "Kurogiri, find Giran. I want him to find out everything about the whereabouts of both Kurono Hari and Chisaki Kai."

Immensely relieved that Tomura was not about to ruin his bar, again, Kurogiri bowed to the "television" and said, "As you command, master." He then disappeared in a misty black portal.

Tomura giggled dementedly as he monologued, "You and your friends have won this round, Midoriya Izuku, but you have not yet won the war." He then looked at a picture of Bakugou Katsuki and his sick grin widened as he added, "And you're not the only one who can steal team mates!"

\--End of Extra Scene--

**Author's Notes**:

Holy cow… this chapter's longer than I have expected!

Someone once mentioned that Katsuki seemed OOC in this story and thought that it might have something to do with Izuku's more antagonistic relationship with him. While I am sure that different people have different opinions, that statement is only partly correct in my point of view. While it is true that Katsuki is definitely affected by Izuku's antagonistic relationship with him, it's less being Katsuki being OOC and more like Katsuki is still stuck in his "pre-character development" mindset. Don't forget, we're talking about someone who has not only suicide-baited Izuku in canon but also refused to thank Izuku for actually doing something to save him during the sludge-villain incident, gone against Toshinori's prohibition to use his support item just so that he could defeat Izuku, was honestly considering defeat over cooperating with Izuku and basically yelled at "victims" from the 'Help Us Company' when he was supposed to be reassuring them at the very least. Combine his obsessive desire to win and not appear weak with an even greater level of loathing towards Izuku who has not considered him a friend for years (and in fact sees him as a villain to some degree) and Katsuki's current persona seems to be the logical result. Not only that, but Katsuki is even more disliked by Class 1A than canon due to Izuku being more willing to let others know about his antagonistic relationship with Katsuki which means that there is no "Bakusquad" to support him. It can even be said that Katsuki's mentality is essentially: [I hate Deku and, with rare exceptions like Midoriya Inko, everyone who likes him.]

As for the part with Neito, someone wanted to see him get kicked in the nuts so I delivered, and then some. XD

I will be posting about two more chapters of this before continuing with the other two stories.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	15. Chapter 14

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 14: Daily Life With Noumu-Girls Part 2**

A few days had passed and, within that time period, almost all the students had moved into the new dorm buildings. Among them were Hatsumei Mei, all the students from Class 1B, the 'Big Three' and Hitoshi who had moved into Dorm 1A.

In theory, Nedzu could have dorms completed sooner but, between the need to focus on constructing Dorm 1A for the Midoriya family's safety, the sports festival, the internships and the need for improved school security, the newer dorms took some time to be fully built. Even Dorm 1A had to undergo a minor renovation to improve its security further. The renovation just so happened to include fulfilling Inko's request to have Wankuro's and Izuku's rooms merged into one. Nedzu, who was already planning to have the two rooms joined as he knew that doing so would lead to amusing results, was more than happy to fulfil that request.

With most of the students presently living in the dorms, inter-class interactions and shenanigans were inevitable.

\--One morning…--

Izuku was sleeping on his futon mattress together with Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro, Himiko and Eri as usual. Ochako was nuzzling against his chest from the right side while Tsuyu nuzzled against his toned abs from the left side. Wankuro was hugging Eri closely while sleeping with her head lying on Izuku's left arm. Himiko was literally hugging his right leg and her head was dangerously close to his groin.

An early riser, Izuku opened one eye and sighed softly as he was admittedly reluctant to leave his comfortable spot. He chuckled to himself as he recalled those few nights when Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro and Himiko had to sleep on top of one another just so that they could all sleep on the same bed with him and Eri. It was cramped and awkwardly uncomfortable but Izuku was willing to admit that sleeping together was nice regardless.

Although a part of Izuku longed for the day he could sleep naked with Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro and Himiko, he was in no rush as he knew that sleeping naked with them would inevitably lead to lots of, as Minoru and Denki would put it, "sexy times". Besides, Eri was still unwilling to sleep on her own.

Suddenly, Izuku heard soft knocking on the window so he curiously turned his attention towards it. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a girl with long periwinkle hair and wide curious eyes which were royal-blue in colour and had white pupils standing on the single balcony of the fused room. While she had a pleasing figure with sensual curves, her overall appearance could be described as cute instead of sexy. She was also dressed in school uniform which clearly meant that she was a student of U.A. High School.

Izuku stared in silence while the blue-haired waved at him with a friendly smile before creating spirals of yellow energy from her feet to literally fly back down to the ground. After the girl had left, Izuku made a mental note to ask Shouta about her appearing on the balcony of the room.

\--Meanwhile, with the blue-haired girl…--

The blue-haired girl who could create yellow energy spirals from her feet, Hadou Nejire, landed onto the ground daintily when she noticed her three friends approaching her. One of them was a girl with short cropped red hair and reddish-brown eyes with long lower eyelashes named Haya Yuuyu. The other was a tall boy with rather pale skin, pointed elf-like ears, messy indigo hair and thin tired-looking eyes named Amajiki Tamaki. Her third friend was Tougata Mirio who asked her, "What were you doing at Dorm 1A just now, Hadou-kun?"

"Oh, I was just checking that strange balcony up there," explained Nejire who was pointing at the fifth floor of the girls' side of the dorm building.

Noticing that the two middle rooms appeared fused, Yuuyu rubbed her chin and said, "I may not be curious about everything but even I have to say that's a bit unusual."

"So, what did you find out?" asked Tamaki while avoiding eye contact with Nejire.

"Well, I saw Tougata-kun's kouhai, Midoriya-kun, sleeping together with five girls," said Nejire.

A moment of stunned silence passed before Yuuyu anxiously said, "You're joking… right?"

Nejire shook her head and said, "Nope, he's really sleeping with them and they were all hugging him in their sleep."

Yuuyu suddenly grabbed onto Nejire's shoulders and asked, "What do you mean they were hugging him?! Please don't tell me they were all sleeping naked!"

"Nope, they were all wearing their clothes," replied Nejire who seemed unconcerned about Yuuyu's growing panic.

Yuuyu sighed in relief as she thought, "Oh, thank god! Her adorable innocence is still safe!"

It should be made clear that Yuuyu loved cute things and she considered Nejire as the "cutest thing in the galaxy". In fact, everyone in her class class knew that she had romantic feelings for Nejire who was still innocently oblivious to romantic love.

Mirio rubbed his chin and asked, "Let me guess, at least one of the girls is one of the four infamous noumu-girls and there is a little girl with white hair and a single horn in Midoriya-kun's room, right?"

Nejire nodded and replied, "He's sleeping with the doggy noumu-girl, the blond noumu-girl, two girls who seem to be his classmates and a little girl with white hair and a single horn."

Mirio smiled as he replied, "If that's the case then there's nothing to worry about! He's just sleeping while enjoying his cuddling time with Wankuro-kun, Eri-chan, Toga-san and two other girls."

"Aren't you worried that your kouhai might be doing something impure?" asked Tamaki.

"I doubt they'll do anything beyond cuddling and maybe a kiss on the cheek as long as Eri-chan's with them," said Mirio.

"Why's that?" asked Nejire who was honestly curious.

Mirio grinned as he explained, "Let's just say that there are some things people normally never do around little children and leave it at that."

Both Tamaki and Yuuyu nodded in agreement with Mirio while Nejire tilted her head curiously as she was honestly clueless about what they were talking about.

\--Later that day…--

It was the start of home-room and Izuku raised his hand to ask Shouta, "Excuse me, Aizawa-sensei."

"What is it, Midoriya?" asked Shouta.

Izuku blushed as he explained to Shouta about his unusual encounter with a certain blue-haired girl who could create yellow spirals of energy earlier that morning. Quickly realising whom Izuku was talking about, Shouta sighed and though, "Of course that girl will be curious about the renovation that fused the two rooms together." He then explained to Izuku, "That girl's name is Hadou Nejire. She's a member of the Big Three."

While most of Izuku's classmates, who had been listening to Izuku and Shouta with interest, were confused by the name of the group, Izuku's eyes widened in recognition as he asked, "She belongs to the same group of super-strong seniors as Tougata-senpai?"

Shouta nodded and said, "She's a third year just like him and she's definitely strong enough to be one of the top ten pro-heroes after she graduates."

Ochako, who had heard about Izuku's internship, asked the said boy, "Tougata-senpai is your senior from Sir Nighteye's agency, right?"

Izuku nodded and said, "He's really strong and skilful. If she's one of the Big Three, then she has to be very strong herself."

"Just how strong is the Big Three?" asked Eijirou.

"To put it in perspective, Wan-chan and I couldn't even touch him once during our spars with him," explained Izuku. Hitoshi, who had seen recordings of the spars, nodded in confirmation of their claims.

Shocked, Denki yelled, "Are you for real?! You two are like the top five in this class!"

Katsuki growled at the idea of Izuku being in the top five in Class 1A while Izuku nodded and explained, "He has a phasing quirk which is very difficult to use but he has trained himself so much that he can literally predict our every move and use his quirk effectively."

"Damn, if Midoriya and Wankuro were unable to touch him, I'm honestly not sure if we can do much against him as we are now even with the help of the other noumu-girls," said Hanta.

Angered by the implications of Hanta's statement, Katsuki yelled, "Don't lump me together with the rest of you f…!!!"

Wankuro growled at Katsuki, reminding him that Eri was in the room and was scared of him. Combined with Inko's disapproving gaze and Shouta's glare, Katsuki had no choice other than to keep quiet.

Shouta sighed as he spoke to the class, "While I do not disagree with Sero's current assessment, that does not mean that will remain true forever. Do not forget, you're all still first years while they are currently in their final year in this school. If you all continue to train and dedicate yourselves towards self-improvement, I'm sure that you will all have futures as pro-heroes at the very least." After giving Izuku and most of Class 1A a moment to nod and steel their resolve, Shouta then said, "At any rate, we've wasted enough time as it is and our guests will be arriving soon."

"Guests?" asked Mina.

"Due to the inclusion of the four noumu-girls in your class, along with increased concerns about facing dangerous villains, various hero schools have decided to send students to U.A. High School to take part in hero training as special guests," explained Shouta.

Tenya raised his hand and asked, "May we know the schools that are sending their students here?"

"I won't go over the full list but it includes Shiketsu High School, Ketsubutsu Academy High School, Isamu Academy High School, Seiai Academy High School and Konoha Academy High School," said Shouta

Izuku and most of his classmates were shocked by the news as they yelled in unison, "Are you serious?!" Considering the number of schools already mentioned, never mind the fact that Shiketsu High School was a hero school that was on par with U.A. High School while Konoha Academy High School was famous for training ninja-themed heroes such as Edgeshot, it was no wonder why they were shocked.

Shouta forced them to quiet down with a glare before he explained, "Not all of them will be sending their students today and they will not be sending their whole classes either. Instead, they will be sending their students in small groups of four over the next few weeks until we stop so that you all can focus on your finals."

"So which students will be coming over first then?" asked Minoru who was looking forward to seeing students from Seiai Academy High School as it was an all-girl school which was famous for training many beautiful pro-heroines. In Minoru's defence, Hanta and Denki were equally interested and all three boys knew that other schools had their own beautiful girls such as the "kunoichi" from Konoha Academy High School.

"For today, four students from Isamu Academy High School and four students from Konoha Academy High School will be coming over," said Shouta who then added, "I expect everyone to be on their best behaviour today."

"Yes, sir!"

\--Later that day…--

A first-year student from Konoha Academy High School with three pairs of whisker marks on his cheeks, cerulean-blue eyes, spiky blond hair and the ears and tail of a golden fox grinned at the students of Class 1A and said, "Yo, the name Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and I dislike the five minutes it takes to cook instant ramen!"

Another first-year student from Konoha Academy High School, a tall boy with dark narrow eyes and bushy dark-brown hair, stepped forward and said, "My name's Aburame Shino. I like insects and I dislike people who harm them just for the sake of it."

For the sake of avoiding confusion with a certain member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, Aburame Shino will be referred to by his surname for the time being.

A third first-year student from Konoha Academy High School with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit pupils and pronounced canine teeth and nails grinned toothily and said, "The name's Inuzuka Kiba! I like dogs and my family and I hate people who hurt dogs and their own family members." He then turned his attention to Wankuro and added, "Tsumugi-chan says hi by the way!"

Wankuro's eyes widened in surprise and asked, "You know Tsumugi-chan?"

"Of course I do! She's my younger cousin. My mum and her dad are siblings," explained Kiba who then shook his head and softly muttered, "I still find if hard to believe that someone as mild-mannered as her dad is related to my mum." Kiba then turned his attention to Kouji and said, "My sister, Hana, sends her regards too and wants to remind you that the day for Yuwai-chan's annual check-up is coming soon." Kouji nodded to thank Kiba for the reminder from his sister who worked as a veterinarian.

Minoru, Denki and Hanta made a mental note to ask Kouji about Inuzuka Hana while the final member of the first-year students from Konoha Academy High School, a slender girl with a shapely figure, featureless pale-lavender eyes and long dark-blue hair bowed politely and said, "My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like cinnamon rolls and my friends."

After the four first-year students from Konoha Academy High School had introduced themselves, four first-year students from Isaume Academy High School started introducing themselves. The first person was a petite bespectacled girl with a round face, pale-periwinkle hair and intelligent grey eyes. She smiled as she bowed and said, "My name is Sekigai Kashiko. We will be under your care."

Next to speak was a short and chubby boy with light-chestnut hair, a round nose, tiny circular black eyes, a mouth that resembled that of a cat and thin arms which widen to end with gigantic hands. He nervously wiped his perspiration as he spoke, "My name's Tadan Dadan." He then bowed and said anxiously, "I-it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The third member was a boy with a generally slouched and unkempt appearance, messy bluish-grey hair, no eyebrows, bug-wide eyes, a simplified nose and overly straight teeth. He glared at the students from Class 1A and growled, "I'm Fujimi Romero." He then turned his attention away from Class 1A dismissively.

Tsuyu smiled as she already knew who the fourth member was. A girl with the head and neck of a grey patterned snake, yellow serpentine eyes, spiked red hair and a petite human body with hair skin, the girl shyly introduced herself, "M-my name's Mongoose Habuko. T-Tsuyu-chan and I are friends from the same middle school." Tsuyu croaked with a smile in her face.

"Mongoose, don't get all friendly with those U.A. High School punks!" growled Romero.

A deep resonant growl made everyone turn their attention towards Wankuro who glared disapprovingly at Romero whose rude behaviour reminded her of Katsuki. Wankuro was not the only one as Nyujou glared at Romero with steam blowing out of her flared nostrils while Himiko's glare was positively murderous. Not daring to anger the infamous noumu-girls any further, Romero looked away from their faces and clicked his tongue in displeasure.

Shouta sighed and said, "Iida, please guide the eight guest students so that they can change into their hero costumes. We will be training in Ground Omega."

Tenya stood up and said, "Understood!"

\--A short while later…--

Everyone had gathered in Ground Omega. Naruto was dressed in orange pants, an orange and black jacket and a short-sleeved coat with a black flame pattern on the hem. Kiba was dressed in dark-grey pants an a grey jacket with black fur lining. Aburame was dressed in a dark-green hooded jacket which reached to his knees and a pair of round sunglasses. Hinata was dressed in a loose-fitting lavender and cream hooded jacket and navy-blue pants. All four students from Konoha Academy High School wore metal forehead protectors which had the engraved symbol of a leaf with a spiral although Hinata wore hers as a chocker instead of a headband.

As for the noumu-girls, Wankuro was still dressed in her original suit while Himiko was dressed in a skin-tight sleeveless catsuit which was black in colour with bright-red highlights, a red utility belt which had four silver-coloured cylinders that were actually blood extraction devices with retractable syringe needles and two pairs of knives strapped around her thighs. Himiko's boots were bright-red in colour not unlike Izuku's own shoes and the blood-extraction devices were attached to a black mask by tubes. Both Himiko's boots and suit were made with her transformation ability in mind so that she would not need to strip herself naked to transform into another person. That said, her blood extraction devices, mask and knives could not transform with her so she would have to remove them whenever she impersonated another person. Himiko was also still wearing her collar which could not transform with her.

Nyujou wore a cowboy-inspired costume with denim shorts held in place by a black leather belt, a short denim jacket worn over a tan shirt, a pair of brown leather boots and a pair of brown leather fingerless gloves. Unlike Himiko's costume, Nyujou's costume was simpler to make as its main requirement was to be very durable. Ningyou, who despised being dressed like a doll due to past mistreatment, refused to wear traditional Japanese costumes or Victorian dresses as her hero-suit. Instead, she wore a sleeveless black leotard, a long pair of detached grey sleeves which hid her hands and a pair of grey knee-high boots. Just like Nyujou's costume Ningyou's costume was designed to be very durable.

It should be noted that while Wankuro, Nyujou and Ningyou did not change their hairstyles, Himiko recently decided to style her blond hair into a pair of two messy buns with wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centres.

Shouta stood before the gathered students and explained, "Now that everyone's here, we will begin the training exercise. Today's hero training exercise will be observed by me and two more people."

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

Izuku's eyes widened as he saw not only Toshinori, who was in his All Might form, but also Rumi making their appearance by landing before the gathered students.

"No way… that's All Might!" yelled Romero.

"And Miruko too!" added Kiba.

"To think that we can see them both in the flesh!" said Kashiko who was completely awestruck.

Izuku could not contain himself as he asked, "M-Miruko? What are you doing here today?"

Rumi grinned as she explained, "Nedzu invited me and a few other pro-heroes to help out in training you kids and the noumu-girls as guest teachers. Considering that I still want my rematch with Wan-Chan and even Toga, of course I accepted the offer for the chance to do so!"

Izuku smiled happily as he spoke to Rumi, "We'll be in your care, Miruko!"

Rumi blushed slightly as she looked away from Izuku and said, "O-of course you can count on me, kid!"

Rumi's reaction did not go unnoticed as Ochako and Tsuyu both glared at her while making sure to stay close to Izuku. Denki, Hanta and Minoru glared at Izuku who had somehow managed to attract Rumi of all people.

Naruto rubbed his chin and whispered to his schoolmates in a conspiratorial manner, "Something tells me that Miruko's not telling us everything."

Hinata blushed as she giggled and said, "It certainly seems that way, Naruto-kun."

"Man, I'm so jealous of U.A. High School students right now!" said Habuko.

"Now, about today's exercise, you'll all go through survival training!" announced Toshinori who then explained, "With the exception of one team which will have five students instead, each team will have a total of four students. There will be a total of eight teams who will start at separate pre-determined locations throughout the training ground."

Rumi stepped forward and explained further, "Your main objective is to survive. To run or to fight, anything goes! Victory will be given to the last surviving team!"

"Should you encounter another team, you can restrain them with capture tape, the restrained opponent will be considered defeated and out of the match," said Shouta.

"Now, let's announce the eight teams for this match!" said Toshinori.

The teams were as follows:

Team A: Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu, Mina and Wankuro

Team B: Katsuki, Eijirou, Mezou and Nyujou

Team C: Shouto, Mashirao, Kouji and Tooru

Team D: Tenya, Rikidou, Hanta and Fumikage

Team E: Minoru, Kyouka, Denki and Ningyou

Team F: Yuuga, Momo, Hitoshi and Himiko

Team G: Naruto, Kiba, Aburame and Hinata

Team H: Kashiko, Romero, Dadan and Habuko

"All teams, proceed to your starting areas. The exercise will begin without warning in five minutes." said Shouta.

"Make sure to survive!" said Toshinori.

\--Before the start of the survival training…--

Rumi's ears twitched before she smirked as she tapped Toshinori's chest and said, "I'm pretty sure you can relax now. The kids have gotten pretty far already."

Toshinori nodded at Rumi before he revealed his true form and said, "Your keen ears are a real life-saver, Miruko."

Like the other guest teachers, Rumi already knew about Toshinori's weakening state. In fact, Nedzu made it a point to inform them as even Mirai was willing to admit that Toshinori's condition could not be kept a secret indefinitely even if Eri was eventually able to master her powerful quirk. Besides, given how many years Toshinori had lived with his grievous injuries, he would have to become six years younger just to be restored to the point before he got his injuries.

"So, who do you think will win the survival training?" asked Shouta.

"I'd like say Midoriya's team will certainly win but we can't dismiss the other teams, especially the ones from Konoha Academy High School and Isamu Academy High School," said Rumi.

Toshinori nodded and said, "Fujimi-shounen's zombie virus quirk is very troublesome to deal with and Sekigai-shoujo can create a map to locate all nearby individuals with her quirk."

"That's not counting Hyuuga's ability to see the nervous system of her opponents, Aburame's ability to produce and control beetles, Inuzuka's keen sense of smell and Uzumaki's ability to create clones that can transform into other people and even objects," said Rumi.

"I'm more worried about what Fujimi's zombie virus will do to the noumu girls if they get infected," said Shouta.

"Well, if Nedzu thinks that it's not a problem, then we shouldn't have any reason to worry too much, right?" asked Toshinori.

"It's the fact that Nedzu thinks it's not a problem that makes me worried. Knowing him, he's probably hoping to see this survival training exercise go completely FUBAR for his own amusement," said Shouta who was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm… sure that it won't be THAT bad," said Toshinori who was starting to get worried himself.

Rumi grinned as she slapped both men in the back and said, "Hey, no worries! If anything happens, we'll be there to take care of it!"

It was at that moment when the survival training began.

\--Deep within Ground Omega…--

Since the aim of the exercise was survival, Izuku decided against attacking any of the other groups as there were many other strong groups and they knew almost nothing about the abilities of the eight guest students. Instead, his team would focus on avoiding the other teams for as long as possible. Thankfully, Wankuro was willing to cooperate in spite of her desire to fight and used her keen senses to help them avoid the other teams as they slowly travelled through the forested area.

Izuku was not the only group that decided against attacking the other groups as Minoru decided that the best course of action was to form a trap to capture unsuspecting teams with the help of Kyouka's keen sense of hearing, Denki's ability to produce electricity, Minoru's sticky balls and Ningyou's strings. Momo had a similar idea with her own team as she build several traps with the help of her quirk while Yuuga and Hitoshi stood guard to defend her and take down anyone who entered their area. Himiko, who wanted to go "hunting", went off on her own after telling Momo that she was setting off. Well aware of Himiko's abilities, Momo allowed her to go on the condition that she had to be careful to avoid capture. Himiko grinned as she ran off to find some "victims" to have fun with while Momo, Yuuga and Hitoshi made a silent prayer to whoever Himiko would encounter during her hunt.

Much like Himiko, Katsuki wanted to actively take down his opponents so he ran off on his own. However, unlike Himiko, Katsuki ran off without discussing with Mezou, Eijirou or Nyujou first so they were left behind and had to catch up with him as a result. The first team that he encountered was Naruto's team.

Katsuki grinned viciously as he suddenly attacked Naruto without warning. His vicious grin changed into shock when Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke before he was suddenly attacked by a swarm of flying beetles which bit onto him while spraying chemicals onto his exposed skin. His skin turned red and itched terribly from the irritating chemicals as he created powerful explosions to blow the beetles off his skin. However, due to his half-blind state, he never saw Hinata appear out of hiding and striking his back several times with her fingertips. Katsuki's eyes widened in shock as his body fell limp while the real Naruto appeared with a foxy grin and tied him up with the capture tape. Aburame then appeared with a spray bottle in his hand and started to spray medicine onto Katsuki to keep the inflammation caused by his beetles to a minimum. Kiba was the last to appear as he grinned at Katsuki and said, "So, where's the rest of your team?"

"Fuck off!" growled Katsuki who was shedding tears because of the stringing chemicals that got into his eyes. The fact that his own team had either not caught up yet or were too scared to take action against the team of "ninjas" only frustrated him further. He did not realise that Eijirou, Mezou and Nyujou were trying to catch up with him after he had suddenly sped off without warning but were preoccupied with fending off Himiko who was using "hit-and-run" tactics to slowly weaken them.

Eijirou used his hardening quirk to shrug off Himiko's attacks while Mezou created multiple eyes and ears to somehow keep track of her quick movements. Nyujou, whose body was strong and tough due to being a noumu, was also able to withstand Himiko's attacks. Although Himiko could not do much to harm them, they were also unable to stop her due to her high speed.

Frustrated by Himiko's seemingly constant attacks, Nyujou bellowed in frustration and raised both arms above her head. Realising what was about to happen next, Eijirou hardened his body further while Mezou covered himself in a ball of his own duplicated arms before Nyujou slammed both arms into the ground, creating a powerful earthquake which toppled trees. Himiko was forced to retreat as she knew better than to aggravate Nyujou further.

Not surprisingly, the earthquake was noticed by every other team in the training ground. Romero grinned as he told Dadan, "Tadan, cover that place with your explosions!"

"A-are you sure? Whoever made that earthquake must be very strong!" said Dadan.

"Of course I'm sure!" yelled Romero.

In spite of his fear and reluctance to fight, Dadan did as instructed for the sake of helping his team win. Dressed in what was basically powered armour that shot out rockets filled with his sweat that could explode like flash bangs, Dadan shot a volley of the missiles to fill the area with fallen trees with bright and loud explosions. Nyujou saw the incoming missiles and immediately picked up a tree and threw it at them. The missiles exploded prematurely as a result and gave Nyujou, Mezou and Eijirou enough time to flee the scene to avoid further bombardment.

Kashiko looked at her holographic display of the surrounding area and noted, "Katsuki's three team mates have vacated the area. As for Katsuki, he's still tied up and Naruto's team has moved on to elsewhere. Both teams are making it a point to avoid this area."

Romero smirked as he spoke, "Goes to show that those punks from the other schools are nothing to write home about!"

Kashiko's eyes widened as she realised, "Someone is coming this way, fast! It's Toga Himiko!"

Habuko stepped forward and said, "I'll stop her with my quirk!"

"Toga's suddenly changed course! She's trying to get around to attack us from behind!" yelled Kashiko.

Romero grinned smugly and said, "If that's the case, then let's force her out with my quirk!"

"Fujimi, wait!" yelled Kashiko, Habuko and Dadan as Romero proceeded to cover a wide area with a pink gas that contained his zombie virus.

Himiko immediately leapt out of the forest and transformed her arms into wings to avoid exposure to the gas. She then flew towards Kashiko in an attempt to take her down. Romero acted quickly and tried to tackle Himiko. However, Himiko easily avoided the tackle and kicked him aside, accidentally damaging one of the tubes that still contained the pink gas. As a result, Himiko got hit by the gas in the face. Distracted by the gas, Himiko missed her target as Kashiko quickly dodged to the side.

A moment of tense silence passed before Himiko's pale skin turned deathly-grey and a hungry grin formed on her lips…

\--Meanwhile, with the teachers…--

Toshinori was sweating bullets as he asked, "Aizawa-san, what are the chances that Toga-Shoujo will proceed to turn basically everyone into zombies?"

Shouto sighed and said, "Knowing her love for blood, I'd say very likely."

As Toshinori, Shouta and Rumi watched Himiko suddenly attack the students from Isamu High School by biting them to drink their blood, thereby turning them into zombies as well, Rumi scratched her cheek and asked, "So… should we put this whole area under lock-down first?"

"We probably should before doing anything else happens," said Shouta as he contacted Nedzu whom he was sure was enjoying the spectacle.

\--Back to Izuku's group…--

Wankuro sniffed the air and said, "Something is wrong. Very wrong."

Izuku turned his attention to Wankuro and asked, "How so?"

Ochako noticed something and pointed, Deku, look!"

Izuku and the rest of his team turned their attention to what Ochako was pointing at and realised that a pink mist was starting to cover the entire forest. Izuku narrowed his eyes before he turned his attention to his team mates and said, "Everyone, we're heading to higher ground!"

Not wanting to risk being exposed to the gas, Wankuro, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina nodded at Izuku before they ran to a nearby hill to escape from the gas. Along the way, they encountered Naruto's group, Minoru's group and Shouto's group. Once everyone was on top of the hill, Hinata activated her quirk which caused veins to bulge around her eyes. She then reported, "It seems that everyone else has been turned into, for the lack of a better term, zombies." Normally, to Hinata's quirk, the nervous system would appear as blue lines inside a person's body but the zombies had dull-grey lines instead. There was also the fact that the zombies were generally lurching around aimlessly.

"Any idea how it happened?" asked Izuku.

"Well, the gas is apparently responsible for turning people into zombies but there's also someone who's actively turning more people into zombies by attacking them," said Hinata as she noted three people getting attacked by a particularly fast and aggressive zombie.

"Can you tell who that zombie is?" asked Izuku.

"Unfortunately, no. I can't exactly tell who that person is unless I'm familiar with his or her nervous system," said Hinata who then added, "That said, I can safely say that the aggressive zombie is a girl who can move very fast."

"That person must be Toga-san then," said Izuku who then explained, "She likes drinking blood and being turned into a zombie must have given her a strong urge to drink blood from uninfected people."

"Which means that it'll only be a matter of time before she decides to come after us," said Shouto.

"Any idea how long it will take before the zombie virus wears off?" asked Tooru.

"No idea, but I doubt it will take longer than a few hours," said Izuku who then added, "Otherwise, the teachers would have warned us about this situation happening before training began."

"Makes sense," said Minoru who then asked, "So where should we hide in the mean time?"

"My beetles have discovered a cave nearby. We can hide in there until the zombie virus wears off or until the teachers decide to intervene and help us out," said Aburame.

"Then let's go there before we get discovered," said Naruto while Izuku and the others nodded in agreement with him.

As they travelled to the cave, Hinata stayed at the back of the group and used her eyes to watch out for any zombies while Wankuro and Kiba took the forward position with their keen senses of smell guiding them. Aburame stayed in the middle of the group with his beetles spread out while Kyouka stayed at the back of the group with Hinata so that she could used her ear-jacks to listen for any incoming zombies.

Suddenly, Hinata and Kyouka both detected movement. Realising that a zombie had discovered their location, Kyouka immediately yelled, "Someone's coming this way, fast!"

"It's Toga-san!" added Hinata.

"Todoroki-kun!" yelled Izuku.

Shouto nodded and created a massive wave of ice which covered a large section of the forested training ground. Hinata frowned as she spoke with her quirk activated, "No good, she's managed to avoid Todoroki-san' ice and is still coming this way!"

"Get ready, everyone!" yelled Izuku while everyone else got ready to defend themselves.

Suddenly, Himiko appeared like a monster straight from a horror film. She was crawling on all fours not unlike a vampire bat, her bloodied teeth gleaming as she looked at the remaining students with an unmistakable hungry look in her eyes. Taking notice of Izuku, her smile widened as she suddenly leapt towards him. Wankuro immediately intercepted Himiko by literally punching her in the face with a flaming fist. As soon as Himiko was on the ground, Minoru covered her in his sticky purple balls while Shouto covered her in ice.

Seemingly unaffected by the powerful punch, Himiko struggled furiously to free herself so that she could pounce onto Izuku. Everyone was shocked by both the strength and resilience of her current state as a zombie as the ice was quickly starting to break apart. Shouto immediately covered her in even more ice before he said, "We should move before she breaks out of the ice.

Izuku prayed a silent prayer for Himiko while he and the others fled to the cave. Suddenly, Himiko shrieked loudly which not only alerted the other zombies but also caused the ice to shatter.

Minoru paled as he stared at Himiko rising up and asked, "So… does anyone have any idea how to stop her without trying to maim her?"

"I can try using my strings to control her but there's a chance I might get infected instead," said Ningyou who knew that her strings had to be attached to her fingertips to gain control of someone.

Izuku, who realised that Himiko was eyeing him again, said, "I'll distract her. It's me that she wants. The rest of you go on without me."

Shocked, Ochako said, "No, we're not going to leave you!"

"We're not going to risk leaving you out there to be claimed by even more girls, kero!" said Tsuyu.

An awkward moment of silence passed before Izuku asked, "What do you mean by me being claimed by even more girls?"

Ochako pouted and said, "Haven't you noticed the way Miruko has been looking at you?"

Mina nodded and said, "She's clearly attracted to you, Midoriya."

"It's super obvious too!" added Tooru.

Himiko, who was still a zombie, actually nodded with a knowing look on her face. Izuku blushed at the implications and stammered, "B-b-but that can't be right! She's one of the top ten pro-heroes in all of Japan! Why would she be interested in me of all people?"

Wankuro tilted her head and asked, "Why not, Izu-chan?" She then added, "You're nice person. You're brave too. And your hair's fluffy."

Izuku's blush deepened as he thought, "What should I do?! I never thought that a pro-heroine would actually be interested in me as a boyfriend!"

\--Meanwhile, with Toshinori, Shouta and Rumi…--

As teachers, Toshinori, Shouta and Rumi had access to various recording devices scattered throughout the training ground. The recording devices were not only meant to help the teachers monitor the students but also record their training for future references. Unfortunately, having access to the recording devices also meant that the teachers could overhear what the remaining students had just mentioned about Rumi being romantically interested in Izuku.

Rumi slapped her hand onto her blushing face while Toshinori and Shouto peered at her. She then groaned, "Please tell me that I wasn't THAT obvious!"

Shouto, who had already suspected Rumi's possible attraction towards Izuku, looked away and said, "Then I won't say anything, Miruko."

Rumi sighed while Toshinori blushed and thought, "I'm honestly not sure if I should be impressed or embarrassed to find out that she likes Midoriya-shounen."

\--Back to Izuku's group…--

Aburame sighed as he adjusted his sunglasses and said, "As… 'fascinating' as Midoriya's unusual romantic circumstances may be, I should remind you all that we're in a middle of a survival training and that there's a zombie right in front of us with more coming in our direction."

Suddenly remembering what they were supposed to be doing, Izuku suddenly ran away from the rest of the group and said, "Everyone, keep going without me! I'll keep Toga-san distracted!"

As Izuku ran off, Himiko immediately ran after him.

"Deku, no!" cried Ochako who tried to stop Izuku only to be held back by Mashirao.

"He's made his choice, Uraraka-san! If we stay here and get infected, his sacrifice will be in vain!" said Mashirao.

"Ojiro's right," said Shouto who then said, "We need to get to the cave and fortify it as quickly as possible."

"You might want to hurry, because I can hear the other zombies coming this way!" said Kyouka.

"Let me create some clones to distract them!" said Naruto who then created ten clones of himself. His clones then transformed into copies of Shouto, Mashirao, Kouji, Minoru, Denki, Kyouka, Ningyou, Ochako, Tsuyu and Mina. After the clones had transformed, Naruto instructed them, "Go and distract the zombies while we make our escape!"

"Yes, sir!" replied the transformed clones before they ran off to distract the incoming horde of zombies.

While the clones ran off, Tsuyu had to ask, "Why didn't you suggest using a clone of Midoriya-chan to distract Himiko-chan?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "That trick wouldn't have worked with her. My clones will disperse as soon as she tries to draw blood from them. Plus, she probably would have been able to tell which one is the real Izuku if I tried to create a copy of him while she was present."

Tsuyu placed her finger onto her lips and said, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Come on, we better get going before the other zombies realise that my clones are leading them away and Toga's done with Midoriya," said Naruto.

Ochako and Tsuyu blushed as they hoped that Himiko would not do anything too inappropriate towards Izuku.

\--With Izuku…--

Izuku was running for dear life away from Himiko who was chasing after him while running on all fours. He was running at 10% of One For All with occasional bursts of 25% to stay a head of her.

Himiko suddenly accelerated and leapt onto him. As Himiko pinned Izuku down, the boy could not help but feel more worried about his virginity than his life as he was quite certain that Himiko would not cause him grievous harm even as a zombie. That said, Himiko's hungry looks was still deeply concerning as Izuku suspected that she wanted to do more than just drink his blood. Himiko licked her lips as she tore the upper part of his suit open before she bit him.

Izuku could not help but moan as he felt her teeth sink into his skin to draw out blood while his healing quirk was activated to heal the damage. Himiko's eyes rolled back as she gleefully sucked his blood…

\--Ten minutes later…--

The effects of the zombie virus eventually wore off thus allowing everyone to return back to their senses. Eijirou blushed as he recalled being exposed to a large cloud of pink gas followed by finding himself being hugged by Nyujou who was still hugging him even after turning back to normal. As for Katsuki, he was furious that he had been unable to defeat anyone even as a zombie.

Worried for Izuku who had led Himiko away, Ochako and Tsuyu got Wankuro and Kiba to help lead them to him. Before long, they found him half naked with a hickey on his left shoulder and Himiko sleeping contentedly on top of him.

Ochako pouted angrily as she tried to pry Himiko off Izuku while saying, "Stop hogging him all for yourself, Himiko-chan!"

"He needs to get treated, kero!" said Tsuyu who was equally angry at Himiko and was helping Ochako to pry Himiko off Izuku.

Himiko, who had already recovered, grinned as she hugged onto Izuku more closely as she wanted to continue enjoying the feeling of his warm body. Eventually the teachers arrived and Himiko had to let go so that Izuku could recover after she had drunk his blood. Rumi's constant and rapid tapping onto the back of the head was simply impossible for even Himiko to wilfully ignore. Just like Ochako and Tsuyu, Rumi was annoyed by Himiko hugging Izuku and leaving a hickey on him.

"So… does this happen often?" asked Kiba who still could not believe that Izuku had somehow gotten himself a harem.

Wankuro giggled and said, "Sometimes."

Shouta sighed as he watched Izuku get carried to Chiyo and muttered, "This survival training exercise is a disaster."

Toshinori, who was in his All Might form, chuckled as he spoke to Shouta, "It could have been worse, Aizawa-san."

"I know, but it does not change the fact that this training exercise is a disaster," said Shouta who then added, "Don't forget, this training exercise will reflect this school's ability to handle a crisis." His eyes narrowed as he added, "Don't even get me started on the fact that Miruko, one of the top ten pro-heroes in all of Japan, has shown a romantic interest in that problem child."

"Perhaps, but I think things have gone rather well all things considered. No one's seriously injured and most of our students have gotten along with the guest students. We didn't even need to put the whole school into lock-down to prevent a zombie outbreak," said Toshinori who then cheerfully added, "As for the situation with Miruko, I'm sure that she and Midoriya-shounen will be able to sort it out!"

Shouta groaned, "Your optimism does not fill me with confidence…"

\--Later that evening…--

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Aburame, Kashiko, Dadan, Romero and Habuko were getting ready to head back to their respective schools. Kashiko bowed to the students of Class 1A who were seeing them off and apologised, "We're truly sorry for what happened just now!"

Momo, who had a hickey on her shoulder, smiled and replied, "You don't have to worry it."

"In fact, we'd like to apologise as well," said Tenya who then turned his attention towards Himiko and said, "You should apologise too, Toga-san."

Himiko grinned as she spoke, "Sorry for losing control. I had fun though."

Tenya sighed as he muttered at Himiko, "Of course you'll consider losing control of yourself and biting people to drink their blood as fun."

Romero grimaced at the memory of getting bitten by Himiko while Kashiko and Dadan chuckled nervously.

Naruto was grinning broadly as he spoke to Momo and Tenya, "You guys should visit Konoha Academy High School one day! We have a forested training ground that's even better than the one here, believe it!"

"While I agree with your assessment, Uzumaki, I highly doubt that they will be able to come to our school any time soon due to how busy they are right now," said Aburame.

"Considering the number of schools sending their students here, I'll have to admit that you're probably right, Aburame-san," said Tenya.

Hinata bowed to the students of Class 1A and said, "Regardless, thank you for letting us train with you all today."

Tsuyu hugged Habuko and said, "I'm really glad that we're able to see each other again, kero!"

Habuko nodded and said, "Let's become great pro-heroines together!"

"Definitely, kero!" replied Tsuyu.

\--Meanwhile, in Chiyo's infirmary…--

Ochako and Rumi were keeping an eye on Izuku who was currently resting from his blood loss. Compared to Himiko's other victims, Izuku lost significantly more blood due to Himiko's clear attraction towards him. Speaking of clear attractions, Ochako knew that Rumi was romantically interested in Izuku as well and decided to do something about it by asking her, "Miruko-san, you really like Deku, don't you?"

Rumi blushed and nodded as she replied, "In my defence, I tried denying my feelings towards him since I'm a pro-hero and he's still just a student." She laughed in self-depreciation as she added, "Didn't stop me from liking him regardless."

"Is there a particular reason why you like him?" asked Ochako.

"For one thing, he's one of the most genuine people I've ever met," said Miruko who then added, "Compared to so many other fans and even pro-heroes, he's more honest in his admiration towards me than any one of them. There's also the fact that he's someone I feel can be entrusted with my personal secrets, never mind his cute face and heroism."

Ochako nodded as she understood Rumi's reasoning for liking Izuku before she asked, "You know that Tsuyu-chan and I like him too, right?"

Rumi snorted and said, "Kind of hard to miss the fact that you and Asui glared at me for being attracted to him. I also know that both Wan-Chan and Toga like him a lot as well."

"So… what do you want to do about this?" asked Ochako.

"Personally, if I have to choose between being a member of his harem or be alone for the rest of my life, I'd choose the harem option," said Rumi who then asked Ochako, "What about you, Uraraka?"

"A selfish part of me wants to have him for myself. That said, I know for a fact that Deku will feel bad if a girl who truly likes him becomes unhappy because she can't be together with him. He also really loves Midori-chan and cares deeply for Tsuyu-chan, Toga-san and, unless I'm mistaken, you too," said Ochako who then sighed as she added, "To be perfectly honest, I just don't want to end up being neglected by him."

Rumi smiled as she patted Ochako on the back and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I get the feeling that he's the kind of guy who will find time to love you even if he has a big harem."

"Doesn't stop me from feeling worried though," said Ochako.

"Then you'll just have to be assertive enough to let everyone know that you want your turn with him," said Rumi who then added, "I'm sure as hell going to do just that."

Ochako chuckled and said, "Something tells me that I won't be the most dominant girl in the harem." Compared to the likes of Rumi, Wankuro and Himiko, Ochako knew that she would not be able to "dominate" everyone else.

"Would it matter if you're happy with what you have?" asked Rumi.

"As long as I can get along with everyone, no," answered Ochako. As much as she wanted Izuku's affections, she also considered Tsuyu and Wankuro as her best friends and was willing to share with them. Admittedly, she was less enthusiastic about sharing Izuku with Himiko and Rumi.

"Then there your have it," said Rumi who then added, "I'd recommend making a move soon. Toga wasn't exactly subtle about her sexual attraction towards him and I'm not planning to wait for too long either."

Ochako blushed as she groaned, "I know but I don't want to come off as desperate."

Rumi smirked as she slapped onto Ochako's back and said, "Trust me, knowing Midoriya's forced confession that day, I'm pretty sure that he's eager for some intimate loving himself." She then pointed at Izuku and said, "Plus, I'm pretty sure that he's already heard basically everything."

Surprised by Rumi's statement, Ochako turned her attention towards Izuku who was both awake and blushing. Ochako's could have sworn that her face was going to burst into flames as she blushed and stuttered, "H-h-how much have you heard?"

Izuku looked away from Ochako and Rumi with a sheepish expression on his face and said, "S-since Rumi-san talked about you being assertive." He then hesitantly asked Rumi, "So… you really like me that way, huh?"

Rumi blushed as she replied, "Yeah, I do. Trust me, you're not the only one who's still having trouble believing it."

"So… does anyone have any idea what we should do?" asked Izuku.

"Well, I won't mind joining in the 'cuddle pile' for one thing," said Rumi who had a grin on her face as she added, "Cuddling while naked will be a plus."

Izuku blushed at the idea of cuddling with Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro, Himiko and Rumi while naked. He was also admittedly turned on as his member became erect in spite of his embarrassment.

Ochako looked at Izuku worriedly and asked, "Do you… want to sleep with us while naked?"

Unable to deny his desires, Izuku meekly nodded in response.

Chiyo, who had already overheard everything, stepped into view with a weary sigh and said, "If you youngsters plan to get 'naughty', I'd recommend getting yourselves some birth control first." She then took out some intrauterine devices (IUDs) and said, "Luckily for you, this school provides the best IUDs in the market."

Izuku, Ochako and Rumi blushed as they thanked Chiyo for providing the IUDs which would also be given to Wankuro, Tsuyu and Himiko.

\--Later that night…--

Izuku, who had just taken a bath and was currently dressed in his casual clothes, was somehow able to convince Eri to sleep with Inko for the night. He could not help but blush as he recalled his mother smiling impishly at him as she was clearly aware of what could happen next. Inko also not-so-subtly implied that Wankuro's "adoption" could be easily changed into what was basically marriage into the Midoriya family. Given the fact that Wankuro was not blood-related and the "adoption" was originally intended to prevent her from being taken away due to her status as a noumu, it made sense in hindsight that it was not the usual kind of adoption. He was quite certain that Nedzu had played a significant role in handling the "adoption process" including the paperwork.

Suddenly, Izuku heard a soft knock on the door. As nervous as he was, he also jumped with a yelp when he heard the knock before Ochako softly asked, "Can we come in, Deku?"

Swallowing his nervousness, Izuku willed himself to speak, "Y-you can come in."

Upon receiving his permission to enter, Ochako entered the bedroom together with Wankuro, Tsuyu, Himiko and even Rumi. All of them were wearing casual clothes which somehow managed to compliment their figures in flattering ways. Nervousness and excitement filled Izuku's heart as he knew that the night was going to be an unforgettable one…

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

I'm replacing Seijin High School (an anime-only hero high school) with Konoha Academy High School. Needless to say, the "OCs" are based on characters from the 'Naruto' manga series.

\- Uzumaki Naruto, a first-year student. His quirk is [Shadow Clones] which allows him to create shadow clones that can freely transform into other people and even objects. He can also freely substitute himself with his clones and learn what his clones know after they have dispersed. However, creating his clones consumes energy and are quite fragile. He can safely create up to twenty-five clones. [The Foxy Hero: Youko]

\- Aburame Shino, a first-year student. His quirk, [Beetle Hive, allows him to produce and house thousands of beetles which emerge from specialised pores on his body. The beetles can fly, have strong bites and can spray strong irritating chemicals not unlike bombardier beetles. He can produce specialised beetles that burrow quickly, swim in water and even tear into flesh like rabid piranhas. [The Hive Hero: Kabuto]

\- Inuzuka Kiba, a first-year student. His quirk, [Bloodhound, allows him to locate people with his keen sense of smell. He also has the superior endurance, running speed and bite strength of a dog. Like most of his family, he gets along with dogs very well and can even communicate with them. (He's Inuzuka Tsumugi's older cousin.) (Kiba's mother, Inuzuka Tsume, is Inuzuka Kouhei's older sister and Tsumugi's aunt.) (Kiba has an older sister who is a veterinarian named Inuzuka Hana. Kouji knows her as he usually sends Yuwai-chan to her.) [The Canine Hero: Akamaru]

\- Hyuuga Hinata, a first-year student. Her quirk, [Nerve Sight, allows her to see the nervous system of a body and strike them directly to effectively render one immobile or even quirkless. Her unique sight allows her to see a person's nervous system through most barriers and smokescreens. (Her support equipment includes senbon needles, a first-aid medical box and a stun-gun.) (She's in love with Naruto.) [The Watchful Heroine: Seer]

Someone commented that Izuku's team lost too easily while facing Momo who was wielding a minigun in the previous chapter. I will confess that I was following "rule of funny" when I wrote that part.

I also hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this version of the zombie episode.

I will post one more chapter before resuming Izuku's Harem Academia and Izuku's Noumu Life. Yes, there will be nudity if not more in the next chapter.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	16. Chapter 15

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 15: Daily Life With Noumu-Girls Part 3**

\--Warning: No smut but there are partial nudity and mentions of naughty bits!--

Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Rumi were all blushing in embarrassment while Wankuro was innocently happy to be with Izuku and Himiko was grinning with excitement about what might happen next.

Although Izuku was tempted to sleep with the four girls and one pro-heroine while naked, he ultimately agreed with them that they should try sleeping together half-naked first. After all, Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu and Rumi did not want to rush their relationship and both Wankuro and Himiko were still in the middle of adjusting to living relatively normal lives.

Swallowing his nervousness, Izuku asked, "So… shall I take off my shirt first?"

Ochako and Tsuyu nodded meekly while Wankuro tilted her head curiously. Himiko grinned eagerly while Rumi tried to appear disinterested in spite of glancing at Izuku. With no reason to hold back, Izuku proceeded to remove his shirt.

As Izuku removed his shirt Ochako, Tsuyu, Rumi and Himiko took note of his muscular body which somehow matched well with his innocent-looking face. Their faces blushed as they noticed the way his muscles shifted with each movement of his body. Once Izuku had removed his shirt, Ochako, Tsuyu and Rumi knew that it was their turn to strip.

Ochako, Tsuyu and Rumi removed their own shirts and bras. Before long, they were half-naked as well and were covering their chests. Wankuro and Himiko on the other hand felt no shame as they removed their own shirts and bras. Izuku blushed as he stared at the two noumu-girls' naked breasts. He swallowed as he realised that he was going to feel them directly before long and could not tear his eyes away from them.

Realising that Izuku was staring at Wankuro and Himiko, Ochako pouted as she stopped hiding her chest and stepped forward. Izuku noticed her approach and blushed as he noticed her breasts which, while not as large as Wankuro's, were still full and lovely with cute pink nipples. Once Ochako was close enough, she hugged him with her breasts pressing against his muscular body. Both Izuku and Ochako blushed as they discovered new sensations from direct skin contact. Izuku could feel Ochako's soft yet firm breasts press against his body and could have sworn that her nipples were becoming stiff. As for Ochako, she could feel his firm muscular body and her whole body shook as she tried to resist the growing urge to run away and hide in her own bedroom due to sheer embarrassment.

Feeling Ochako's trembling body and sensing her embarrassment, Izuku decided to hold her gently in his arms while patting her head and stroking her bare upper back. Ochako flinched from the increased physical contact but soon relaxed from the comforting familiar sensation of Izuku's gentle hands. She sighed in contentment as she hugged Izuku more intimately while rubbing her face against his bare chest.

In spite of his own embarrassment and growing arousal, Izuku smiled as he started to hold her more closely. His penis grew erect as he could feel her groin press against his own. Honestly, he did not want the feeling of intimacy to end. However, reality had other plans as Rumi, Tsuyu, Himiko and even Wankuro wanted their turns.

Noticing the other girls' (yes, that included Rumi for the sake of simplicity) longing gazes, Izuku smiled apologetically as he gently coaxed Ochako, "Ochako-chan, you'll need to let go so that the others can have their turns."

Ochako shook her head as she pouted childishly and said, "No, I don't want to."

Izuku smiled kindly as he gave Ochako a gentle squeezing hug and said, "I will hug you again, that's a promise." He then gave her a tender kiss on her forehead.

Although reluctant, Ochako knew that she shouldn't be selfish so she let of of Izuku. Her body shivered as she let go of Izuku and the empty feeling in her loins grew from the loss of physical contact. Unable to help herself, Ochako decided to hug Wankuro for comfort while Tsuyu took her turn. She sighed in relief as she buried her face into Wankuro's warm breasts and felt her paw-like hands pet her.

As for Tsuyu, she croaked in contentment as she felt Izuku's warm body pressing against her own. Being cold-blooded, Tsuyu was especially appreciative of Izuku's warmth as he stroked her long hair and held her close. She also blushed as she could feel his hot erection through his pants and his hands came dangerously close to touching her backside while stroking her hair. Unable to help herself, Tsuyu wrapped her legs around Izuku's torso. Although Izuku could easily support her body weight, he had a strained look on his face as he could feel Tsuyu's crotch rubbing against his erection.

Thankfully for Izuku, Rumi, got impatient and said, "Okay, froggy-girl, it's my turn now." Tsuyu croaked in protest but she did not resist as Izuku kindly asked Ochako and Wankuro to hug her together. After Tsuyu finally let go of him, Izuku looked down and realised that Rumi was actually rather short without her rabbit ears. Unable to help himself, he reached out with his right hand and started petting Rumi on the head.

Rumi blushed as she sputtered, "H-hey, I'm not a pet rabbit you know!"

Izuku chuckled as he continued to pet Rumi and even gently stroke her ears, "Sorry, but I can't resist."

Rumi felt her legs turn to jelly as Izuku gently stroked her ears. As much as her prideful half hated to admit it, Izuku's hands were very warm, gentle and skilful to a point that a needy part of her did not care that he was basically petting her like a pet as long as she got to enjoy the feeling. Unable to deny the fact that she loved the feeling, Rumi pouted as she placed her face onto his muscular chest and said, "You're SO taking responsibility for making me feel this way, Izuku!"

Izuku smiled kindly as he continued to pet her head and said, "I honestly wouldn't mind that as long as we're happy to be together."

Although Rumi's more animalistic side wanted to have sex with Izuku at that moment, she knew better than to rush her new relationship with him. After all, Izuku was still a student and Rumi wanted to be absolutely sure that Inko, Toshinori and Nedzu were all right with her having a sexual relationship with the boy. Besides, she knew that Ochako and Wankuro had every right to be the first two in line. She firmly pushed herself away from Izuku's wonderfully warm and comforting embrace and pinched his cheeks while glaring at him and saying, "Stop saying such mushy stuff, will you?"

Smiling in spite of his pinched cheeks, Izuku said, "I'm being honest here."

In spite of herself, Rumi smiled in return and said, "I know, you loveable doofus." She then turned her attention towards Wankuro and said, "Hey, you can have your turn now!"

Wankuro's ears perked up as she let go of Ochako and Tsuyu so that she could hug Izuku. Rumi smirked as she stepped aside and allowed Wakuro to hug the boy in her usual way. Izuku could feel Wankuro's warm skin on his face which was currently wedged between her large breasts. Wankuro giggled as she started petting Izuku's fluffy hair with her paw-like hand while enjoying the feeling of his warm face on her chest. Her heart jumped with joy as Izuku hugged her back, something which he only did when he had no reason to hold back his desire for physical intimacy. He then gently nuzzled his face between her breasts, causing Wankuro to recall how Eri would nuzzle her own face between her breasts. Wankuro's smile was positively motherly as she held Izuku closely while petting his head with practised skill.

Rumi rubbed her chin and said, "Damn, she's a natural at mothering someone." Both Ochako and Tsuyu nodded in agreement with the pro-heroine.

Unable to bear her urges any longer, Himiko stepped forward and eagerly said, "My turn! My turn!"

Aware that Himiko had been eagerly waiting for her turn, Wankuro grinned at her and turned around with Izuku in her arms. She the let go of him and said to Himiko, "Your turn, Himi-chan!"

Before Izuku could react, Himiko immediately hugged him from behind with her hands stroking his chest and abs. He blushed as he could feel her hands on his bare skin and her breasts pressing against his back. Unlike the time when she was a zombie, Himiko's body felt warm and she was clearly teasing him with the way her hands roamed over his body. He then felt her gently nibble onto his left shoulder and could practically imagine her impish expression even without seeing her face.

Reminded of the fact that Himiko had left a hickey on Izuku earlier that day, Ochako pouted as she approached the two and suddenly kissed Izuku on the his right collarbone. Izuku blushed from the physical contact, as well as the fact that two half-naked girls were hugging him, as Ochako left her mark on Izuku's collarbone. Ochako then glared at Himiko and said, "I may be willing to share him with you but if there's anyone who going to claim his first time, it'll be me!"

While Izuku was desperately processing the fact that Ochako had basically admitted that she wanted to be the first one to have sex with him, Himiko grinned at her and said, "I don't mind, I want to play!"

Wankuro tilted her head and innocently asked, "What's a 'first time'?"

Rumi could literally feel the competitively erotic mood wither away as she sighed and explained, "She's talking about being the first person to make love to him."

Wankuro's expression was one of childish realisation as she spoke, "Oh… practice baby-making!"

It should be noted that, back in Nighteye Agency, Rumi and Kaoruko had to undertake the terribly embarrassing task of explaining "the birds and the bees" to Wankuro and Eri who were equally clueless about sex. They tried to explain the best they could but there was still a lot that was left unsaid such as how sex could be incredibly pleasurable if done right and how most people simply enjoyed having sex without having to worry about unplanned pregnancies or sexually transmitted diseases (STDs).

Ochako, Tsuyu, Izuku and even Himiko could feel their lust subside as they sighed in unison at Wankuro's obliviousness. Izuku and Ochako then looked at one another in the eyes and giggled as they realised how silly the situation had become. Their shared mirth soon "infected" Himiko, Tsuyu and Rumi who also started laughing. Wankuro, who failed to understand the humour of the situation, was utterly confused.

Izuku smiled as he asked everyone, "So, does everyone want to sleep together right now?"

Rumi shrugged and said, "Might as well." She then grinned at Izuku and added, "After you give us lots of petting of course." The other girls smiled impishly at Izuku as they agreed with Rumi. The boy blushed as he knew that his night of intimacy with the girls of his "cuddle harem" was far from over.

Before long, they were all on the futons and the girls took turns to hug him while he pampered them with head-pats, tummy-rubs and cuddles. Even Rumi enjoyed getting pampered as he petted her head and stroked her cheeks. Although Izuku made it a point to avoid touching their breasts and backsides, he knew better than to deny being tempted to touch them. After all, he could not resist looking at their bare breasts and his erection was clear for all to see.

It should be noted that although Izuku's erection was hidden inside his pants, the girls could tell that it was surprisingly large and was easily longer than six inches in length. Ochako, Tsuyu and Rumi blushed at the idea of Izuku shoving his member into their private parts while Wankuro finally started to notice a certain musky scent that aroused men tended to produce. As for Himiko, she simply considered Izuku's penis as something new and interesting that she could play with in the future.

Eventually, it was time to sleep and both Izuku and the girls smiled as they slept together in a single cuddle pile…

\--Safe content, for now…--

On the following morning, everyone in the dormitory noticed Rumi walking out of the building with a wide grin on her face and a noticeably happy skip in her steps. They then turned their attention towards Izuku who was blushing before Minoru asked, "So… what exactly did you and your 'cuddle harem' do last night?"

Before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu bluntly said, "We cuddled half-naked and enjoyed lots of petting and cuddling. No, we did not have any sex although it was admittedly very tempting."

Himiko grinned and added, "His weiner's big!" Ochako and Tsuyu blushed in embarrassment while Wankuro nodded in affirmative.

A moment of silence passed before Denki had to say, "Hot damn…!"

"It seems that our dazzlingly pure friend is slowly becoming an adult," said Yuuga.

"An adult with sinful carnal desires," said Fumikage.

"I'm surprised, as well as admittedly impressed, that you somehow managed to get Miruko to like you enough to join your 'cuddle harem'," said Shouto who was speaking to Izuku.

"Seriously, what did you do during your internship with her?" asked Hanta.

"You must have godly levels of charm to be able to win her over," said Rikidou.

"Considering her motto of not relying on others, I'm actually inclined to agree," said Tenya who knew about her negative opinions of pro-hero who formed teams such as Tensei and his sidekicks.

"Well, I helped her, Gran Torino and Wan-chan to defeat Overhaul, managed to work together with Wan-chan to win a sparring match against her an Tougata-senpai and had a heart-to-heart talk with her after my forced confession," replied Izuku.

Kyouka raised an eyebrow and asked, "Seriously, that it? You didn't use some super-secret technique to charm her pants off?"

Izuku shook his head and replied, "I honestly don't know anything of that sort."

"Does that mean that Midoriya-san is just… naturally charming?" asked Momo.

Everyone was silent as they considered Momo's question before Minoru glared at Izuku enviously and muttered bitterly, "Some guys just have all the luck with the ladies." Hanta and Denki also glared at Izuku as they nodded in agreement with Minoru.

Izuku tried to deny the accusation but then blushed as he recalled the firm softness of the girls' breasts, their perky nipples and their warm bodies as they hugged him and snuggled into his arms. He also recalled how interested they were in his erection which somehow impressed them. Unable to deny the possibility of the accusation being true, Izuku simply stayed quiet which only affirmed Minoru's statement about Izuku being lucky with the opposite sex.

Mina and Tooru grinned at Ochako and Tsuyu as they were determined to get their answers from the two girls. Even Momo, Kyouka, Ningyou and Nyujou were interested in what Izuku and the girls of his "cuddle harem" had done the previous night.

\--Later that morning…--

Everyone from Class 1A was present for home-room when Shouta spoke to them, "As you all should know by now, the final exams will be held in two weeks from now. Some of you may think that a two weeks is plenty of time or that the written portion of the exam is less important than the practical portion." His eyes narrowed as he activated his quirk and added, "However, failing the exams means that you will be unable to join the upcoming summer training camp. Also, only those who do well in the exams will be given free passes to attend the upcoming I-Expo event on I-Island." He then turned his attention towards the noumu-girls and Eri and he informed them, "As for the five of you, you will be given special written exams that are of a suitable level for you."

Inko smiled at the students and said encouragingly, "Let's do our best everyone! I want everyone to be able to enjoy the I-Expo and the summer camp together." Her motherly encouragement made almost everyone more determined to do well in the exams, even Mina and Denki who were the two worst students in Class 1A when it came to academics.

"If anyone is willing, I can offer assistance for the class lectures," said Momo who had the highest academic score in the class. Mina and Denki cheered as they knew that Momo was very smart.

Izuku smiled and added, "As for the practical portion of the exam, we can all train together!" The noumu-girls smiled as they generally enjoyed physical training.

Suddenly, Momo had an idea and suggested, "Why don't we all have a study session together at the dorms then?" She then got excited and added, "We can even study together at my residence if you all need a chance of studying venue. I'm sure that my parents, Sebas and the maids will be more than happy to help out!"

Mina grinned happily and said, "If that's the case, why don't we head over to your house to study this weekend? I really want to see your house!"

Kyouka smiled as she spoke to Momo, "I'd love to come over. Besides, I have some trouble with quadratic functions anyway."

"Never mind the recent addition of 'Report Writing Practice' in our exams…!" groaned Denki who wondered what kind of cruel diabolical being would invent such school assignments. Granted, they were undoubtedly useful training for dealing with future paperwork as pro-heroes but even Izuku, Momo, Tenya and Shouto found them challenging.

\--Meanwhile, in Nedzu's office…--

Nedzu chuckled as he drank his tea and thought, "I should send Sir Nighteye a gift for the wonderful assignment concept, as well as give Aizawa-kun a raise for sending those worksheets to me!" His smile widened as he received a reply on his smart phone and said his thoughts aloud, "Oh, this upcoming exam is going to be MOST interesting!" He then cackled like a madman…

\--Back in Class 1A…--

"We can even make it a sleepover!" said Tooru who was excited about the possibility of having a sleepover at Momo's home.

"Sleepover?" asked Himiko and Ningyou who tilted their heads in unison.

Wankuro smiled as she explained to the other two noumu-girls, "Sleeping at friend's house." Unlike Himiko and Ningyou who were not allowed to experience sleepovers, Wankuro had experienced it before when she stayed at Izuku's home instead of sleeping with her abusive blood-related parents.

"Oh!" exclaimed Himiko and Ningyou.

Momo's joyous excitement grew as she spoke, "In that case, I must contact Mother and have her open the hall!" She then asked, "Everyone, what's your favourite tea? My family and I usually drink 'Harrod's' or 'Wedgewood' but, if you have any other preference like 'Imperial Golden Tips', please let me know! Of course, I will be more than happy to help you all with your lecture notes and I'm sure that Sebas and the maids will be happy to offer assistance in practical training!"

Nearly everyone in class could not help but be reminded of the great difference in their living standards compared to Momo's but could not bring themselves to care about it due to Momo's genuine and adorable bounciness. Shouta sighed in resigned irritation while Inko giggled at the adorably amusing sight.

In the end, it was agreed that everyone would study in the dorms together on weekdays and visit Momo's place on the upcoming weekends to continue studying and training.

\--Later at lunchtime…--

Izuku and some his classmates were having lunch at the cafeteria together as usual when he spoke his thoughts aloud, "I can't help but wonder what kind of exam the practical portion will be. After all, training robots won't be nearly enough as a challenge for the noumu-girls if the practical focuses on combat training."

Tenya, who was seated next to Izuku, nodded and said, "You certainly have a point there, Midoriya-kun."

Ochako, who was sitting opposite Izuku, wondered aloud, "Maybe they will have us fight against the teachers and the assistant teachers?"

"Or have us fight against Class 1B, kero?" said Tsuyu who was seated next to Ochako.

"All we know is that it's a comprehensive test of everything we've learnt from the first semester," said Tenya who then added, "Which means that rescue training is a distinct possibility."

"Perhaps it'll be some sort of rescue training with combat included like back in the USJ?" asked Izuku.

"That's surprisingly likely actually," said Ochako.

Shouto, who was seated next to Tenya, said, "It would certainly be difficult it that's the case, especially with the teachers and assistant teachers involved."

Wankuro, who was seated next to Tsuyu and had been busy stuffing her face with delicious food prepared by Lunch Rush, suddenly sensed Neito's presence and growled at him. The blond boy flinched as he wanted to mock Class 1A by telling them that they were basically trouble magnets but Wankuro's growl made it clear that any attempt to antagonise them would result in plenty of bodily harm. Neito could not help but recall getting kicked in the face by Wankuro and getting an uppercut in the "family jewels" by Nyujou. Unable to say a word, he clicked his tongue in displeasure before leaving Izuku's group alone.

Itsuka, who saw the entire event, sighed as she spoke to Izuku's group, "Sorry about that. Monoma's been kind of upset that Class 1A has all the powerful noumu-girls and that most of us don't see you guys as rivals to crush." She then wore a concerned expression and added, "I actually asked one of our seniors earlier today and she told us that their practical exams as first years involved fighting robots like the entrance exams. That said, I have to admit that your situation is certainly different from most so it's certainly possible that your exams will be entirely different."

"Who knows, maybe we'll end up being dragged into this mess because of you!" said Monoma who could not resist saying something demeaning to someone from Class 1A. Wankuro growled at him again, which made him yelp in fright before he hastily walked away.

"As much as I hate to say this, Monoma might be right," said Izuku who then added, "We've been training together for quite a while after all."

"That's certainly true, but it also means that our teachers are confident that we can handle whatever you guys will be facing during the practical exams," said Itsuka who then confidently added, "Which is also all the more reason to do our best for the upcoming exams and prove ourselves as worthy!"

Izuku and his friends nodded with determined expressions on their faces.

It should be noted that Himiko and the other noumu-girls were having their lunch together with Eri, Inko and Momo at the time. Inko was busy discussing with Momo about the upcoming sleepover at her home. After all, it would be a shame not to relax and have fun at a private indoor pool after hours of studying and training.

\--Later that weekend…--

Izuku, along with his classmates from Class 1A except for Katsuki who had rudely refused Momo's invitation due to having "shit to do", Inko and Eri, rode on a rented coach bus provided by Momo's family to the Yaoyorozu residence. When they arrived at the gates of the residence, many of them stared at the massive Yaoyorozu estate with disbelieving expressions on their faces. Ochako looked like she was about to faint as she spoke to Momo, "Your home is so… HUGE…!"

"Dang… I knew that your family's rich but I didn't think you were THIS rich…" said Denki.

Momo blushed as she spoke, "I apologise if my home makes you all feel uncomfortable in any way."

Kyouka smiled at Momo and said, "Hey don't worry about it! Whether you're a princess of a pauper, you're still our friend."

Shouto nodded and added, "You're the best among us academically and you're willing to help us study in your own home. Being courteous is the least we can do."

While Momo blushed and resisted the urge to hop in joy, the driver of the bus, Machi Yuri, smiled as she knew that her young mistress had finally found good friends. A well-trained maid with pro-heroine credentials, Yuri was a beautiful bespectacled woman with pale skin, black hair and a blue collar around her neck. She looked forward to seeing what Momo's classmates could do in combat training and was certain that Sebas and the other "combat maids" were just as eager.

Before long, Izuku and his classmates were seated in a grand hall which was beautifully furnished. Mezou looked around and said, "This place is certainly… extravagant."

Mashirao could not help but speak his thoughts aloud, "I feel so out of place, it's actually making me nervous."

"Me too," admitted Hanta who recalled how they were greeted by no less than twenty maids who all bowed to them and welcomed them as honoured guests.

"Even I'm impressed," said Shouto who, being the youngest son of the no.2 pro-hero in all of Japan, was familiar with upper class luxuries. Tenya, who came from a long line of pro-heroes nodded in agreement with Shouto.

Eri, who was seated on a high chair, looked around the hall with an awed expression on her face as she spoke to Inko, "Momo's house is so big and pretty!"

Inko giggled as she patted Eri's head and said, "Yes, it is."

A large double-door opened to reveal Momo, who was smiling happily, and some maids entering the room while pushing trays with different kinds of refreshments and snacks. The vice-representative of Class 1A was practically radiating bouncy joy as she spoke to everyone in the hall, "Is anything the matter?"

Nearly everyone smiled in return as replied, "Oh, nothing at all…!"

The maids, including a young woman with long blond hair, blue eyes and a pleasing full figure named Tuare Veyron, smiled at Momo who proceeded to help her weaker classmates with their assignments…

\--Two hours later…--

"Ah, I can't memorise another word!" groaned Mina.

"Me neither!" agreed Denki.

"My head hurts…" moaned Wankuro. Himiko, Nyujou and Eri did not say anything but it was clear that they were mentally exhausted as well.

Looking at the time on the clock, Momo clapped her hands together and suggested, "If that's the case, why don't we take a short break and then do some physical training? We can enjoy the pool after that."

Minoru stood up with a happy grin on his face and said, "A chance to spar with actual combat maids and swim in a private pool with everyone, including the girls? Count me in!" Denki and Hanta immediately perked up at Minoru's words.

Kyouka rolled her eyes as she spoke to Minoru, Denki and Hanta, "Calm down, you perverts."

Tenya nodded with a smile and said, "It's certainly healthy to vary our activities."

Sebas, who had been waiting outside the hall in case Momo or the others needed anything, entered the room and cleared his throat to say, "If I may be so bold to speak, Young Miss, the training court has been prepared and the 'Pleiades Combat Maids' are ready to assist you and your classmates in your training. I myself will also be participating in the training."

Momo smiled as she nodded at Sebas and said, "Thank you, Sebas. My classmates and I will go there shortly after taking a break." She then asked, "Will Tuare-san and Wanko-san be present as well?"

Sebas smiled as he replied, "Of course. Midoriya-san and the little miss can use some company while the rest of you are training after all."

Even Izuku was eager for a change of pace and a chance to do physical training.

\--A short while later…--

"Even the training court's massive!" said Ochako who, like the rest of her classmates, was dressed in her P.E. uniform.

"Of course," said Sebas who then explained, "It's a necessity for the Pleiades Combat Maids and myself to train freely."

The Pleiades Combat Maids, a team of maids who were also trained for combat to the point of being eligible to be pro-heroines, included Yuri, a short young woman with long red-gold hair, an eye-patch over her left eye and an emerald-green right eye with a target-mark for a pupil named Garnet Shizu, a short girl who wore a traditional Japanese attire which covered her hands and a mask over her face named Entoma, a boyish young woman with short brown hair and blue eyes named Ninya Veyron and an elegantly stoic young woman with snow-white skin, long black hair and dark-grey eyes named Narberal Pandora.

Sebas turned his attention towards Izuku and asked, "Midoriya-kun, may I have the honour of sparring with you personally?"

Izuku immediately bowed as he replied, "Of course! In fact, the pleasure is mine!"

Smiling at the earnest boy, Sebas said, "Then please follow me." He then turned his attention towards Inko and Eri and said, "You're both welcome to come and watch, Midoriya-san, Little Miss." Needless to say, Inko and Eri agreed to go with them with Tuare and a young woman with the head and tail of a Shetland Sheepdog named Shortcake Wanko as their escorts.

Yuri proceeded to detach her head from her neck, thus allowing a cold green-blue flame to cover her entire body and transform into dark-blue spectral armour. She held her head in her left arm and said, "I, Machi Yuri, will be your trainer for this training exercise. The rest of the Pleiades Combat Maids are all strong opponents who are eligible for pro-heroine status so be rest assured that we are more than sufficient as your sparring partners."

Eijirou grinned as he hardened his skin and said, "Bring it on! We can take anything you can throw at us!"

Yuri smiled as she replied, "The maids and I will be the judge of that."

Entoma removed her mask to reveal a monstrous spider-like face with jointed antennae-like appendages for hair, eight eyes and four spider-like legs on her back which she had disguised as unusual "ribbons". Everyone, except for Momo who already knew, was shocked and horrified by Entoma's true face. Kouji, who was still uncomfortable around insects and various other arthropods, let our a high-pitched scream of pure terror and hid behind Mezou.

Recalling Kouji's still-present fear for "bugs", Momo smiled apologetically as she explained to Entoma, "Please forgive Kouda-kun. He's rather timid and is still afraid of insects and similar creatures even after getting used to controlling them."

Entoma bowed to Momo and politely replied, "I promise not to judge him for his fears, Young Miss."

While those who were shocked and horrified by Entoma's true face were recovering, Shizu transformed her arms into cannons and arrows of pure energy formed around Ninya. Narberal suddenly struck a pose and dramatically said, "We, the Pleiades Combat Maids of the Yaoyorozu family, will test your mettle and your limits!" She then wore a solemn expression as she added, "Whether or not you will become stronger or break from the coming trials entirely depends on your capabilities, friends of our young mistress."

Recognising a fellow chuunibyou, Fumikage struck his own pose with Dark Shadow and said, "We are more than ready to face your tests and whatever dark arts you may possess, warrior maid of the Yaoyorozu family!"

Unable to resist acting flamboyantly, Yuuga struck as pose as well and said, "Be prepared to be bedazzled by our shining performance, mademoiselle!"

While Wankuro, Himiko and Nyujou were awed by Narberal, Fumikage and even Yuuga, the rest of Class 1A and even the other members of the Pleiades Combat Maids sighed and groaned in exasperation. Entoma, who was incapable of normal human expression due to her extreme mutations, was unmistakably embarrassed by Narberal's antics as she hid her face behind her arms and groaned, "You have just killed the mood, Narberal-chan!"

\--Meanwhile, with Izuku's group…--

Izuku wore a determined expression as he faced Sebas while Inko, Eri, Tuare and Wanko stood at the sidelines. Noting Izuku's fighting stance and determined expression, Sebas nodded in approval as he spoke to him, "You have a solid stance and I can see that you're determined to do your best." He then assumed his own fighting stance and said, "As such, I will allow you to make the first move, Midoriya Izuku."

Izuku nodded as Sebas before he called upon One For All and immediately charged forward to attack the retired pro-hero. Instead of going for a head-on attack with a punch, Izuku activated his floating ability and spun around as he crouched low to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick towards Sebas' legs. Sebas' lips twitched upwards in amusement as he leap upward to avoid Izuku's kick. He then spun around in mid-air to block shock-waves created by Izuku flicking his fingers with the back of his clenched fists.

Undeterred by Sebas' successful defence, Izuku kick off the ground with 25% of One For All and his floating ability still activated. He then spun around to deliver a spinning hook punch towards Sebas' face. Sebas avoided the attack by growing wings with grey scales on his back and flapping them to fly upwards. As Sebas' suit was specifically designed with his quirk in mind, the back of the suit did not tear but instead shifted so that his wings could easily emerge from his back.

Used to fighting in mid-air thanks to training with Himiko, Izuku immediately kicked downward with 25% of One For All so that he could launch himself higher into the air above Sebas. Once Izuku was above Sebas, he kicked upward so that he could dive towards Sebas and deliver a spinning kick from overhead.

Sebas dodged the attack with a flap of his wings and coated his hands with a golden flame-like energy. He then shot a beam of the energy at Izuku who had to do a palm-strike to the side to avoid getting hit by it. Izuku then did a series of step-like kicks to dash from side to side while air-dashing towards Sebas. The retired pro-hero was able to predict Izuku's movements so he blocked an incoming flying kick to his face with the back of his hand which was covered in grey scales. His eyes widened slightly as Izuku flicked his fingers with 25% of One For All, thus creating shock waves at point-black range. Sebas was forced to sway back to avoid the resulting shock waves and was unable to avoid Izuku using his chance to land a spinning heel kick onto his torso which drove him onto the ground.

Although Izuku was able to land a good hit, he knew better than to assume that he had won as Sebas was a retired pro-hero who used to be one of the top-ten in Britain. Izuku could have flicked his fingers to mercilessly pummel Sebas into the ground but he did not want to go too far in a training session. So, he instead asked, "Are you all right, Sebas-san?"

Sebas chuckled as he easily got back onto his feet and revealed his fully transformed state. His body was covered in grey scales which gave the impression that he was dressed in scaly body armour over his butler uniform. He smiled as he looked upwards at the floating boy and said, "No need to worry about me, Midoriya-kun. I'm perfectly fine. In fact…" Golden flame-like energy coated his entire body as he added, "You should be more concerned about yourself."

In spite of the very real chance that he was going to get cub-stomped, Izuku smiled as he got ready to fight against Sebas. Soon, the two were locked in aerial combat as they tried to outmanoeuvre one another.

While the two sparring combatants were locked in aerial combat, Inko, Eri and Tuare stared at them with wide-eyed wonder while Wanko smiled and thought, "It's been a while since I've seen Sebas have so much fun."

\--Meanwhile, with the rest of Class 1A…--

Kouji commanded a flock of birds to block Entoma's vision. However, thanks to her extreme mutations, Entoma could easily sense the incoming attack from Kyouka who tried to jab her with her ear-jacks. Entoma easily grabbed the ear-jacks and smugly said, "Clever trick, students, but I'm not that easy to catch off guard."

In spite of having her ear-jacks captured, Kyouka grinned and said, "True, but we're not that easily beaten either!" She then created powerful vibrations through her ear-jacks. Entoma count have sworn that the chitinous skin on her arms almost shattered from the resulting vibrations as she let go of Kyouka's ear-jacks with a pained shriek.

Seeing his chance, Kouji charged forward to grab onto Entoma's four spider-like legs. However, Entoma easily leapt over the boy and spat webbing at him, pinning him down as a result. She looked at her still-trembling arms and said, "It galls me to say this but you're more skilled and cunning than expected."

"Training with Midori-chan and the other noumu-girls regularly will do that to you," said Kyouka who shuddered at the memories of facing Himiko who enjoyed acting like a main villain from a pre-quirk era slasher film while Ningyou preferred to act like a Japanese evil spirit. Kouji nodded in agreement with Kyouka.

Noticing how even Yuri was having trouble dealing with Wankuro, Entoma chuckled and said, "You certainly have a point there."

While Entoma proceeded to help free Kouji so that he and Kyouka could switch training partners, Yuri was doing her best to hold her ground against Wankuro who was utterly relentless. She gritted her teeth as she could feel Wankuro's flaming blows even with the protection of her spectral armour. In spite of her situation, Yuri smiled as she suddenly threw her helmeted head into the air. Wankuro looked up in surprise as Yuri's head gazed down upon her from its current position and almost failed to notice the rest of Yuri's body suddenly attacking her. Momentarily unencumbered by her own head, Yuri's body could attack Wankuro freely.

Wankuro's eyes widened as she blocked Yuri's punches which were suddenly stronger and faster than before. She gritted her teeth as she held her ground by literally digging the claws of her paw-like feet into the ground. In fact, her arms suffered damage from the punches but her ability to heal from her injuries allowed her to recover quickly enough to continue fighting.

In spite of the momentary advantage, Yuri quickly retreated to leap upwards and safely retrieve her head before it could fall onto the ground. Wankuro suddenly had an idea and smiled impishly as she suddenly leapt upwards herself to seize Yuri's head. Yuri panicked as she tried to stop Wankuro but the dog-like girl was able to snatch her head. The maid's detached head sweated bullets as Wankuro grinned cheekily at her and proceeded to run around at high speed with the said head in her arms. Yuri's body tried to chase after Wankuro as her head comically cried, "Wait! Give my head back to my body!"

While Wankuro was playfully running around while carrying Yuri's head, and with Yuri's body hot on her heels, Eijirou had "tanked" a powerful explosive cannon shell from Shizu. Shizu tilted her head as she was surprised and impressed that Eijirou was able to withstand her cannon shot and even hold his ground. Eijirou grinned audaciously at Shizu as he pounded his hardened chest and said, "Hit me with a stronger one!"

Minoru, Denki and Hanta were running for their dear lives while Ninya shot another volley of homing energy arrows at them. Although the arrows would only sting the boys at worst, they did not want to know how painful it would be to be hit by multiple stinging arrows of pure energy. In desperation, both Minoru and Hanta tried to stop the arrows by using purple balls and tape respectively. Their eyes widened as they realised that the energy arrows dissipated after hitting the balls and tape. Suddenly inspired by an idea, the three boys charged forward Ninya while Hanta swing his tape around to block any incoming energy arrows. Ninya smiled as she created two volleys of energy arrows. One volley flew forwards towards the three boys while the second volley flew upwards before "raining" down upon the said boys who did not think about looking up. Needless to say, they were quickly incapacitated after getting hit by painful stinging arrows of pure energy.

Narberal smiled as she assumed Ochako's form to fight against the original Ochako. Stronger, faster and more experienced than the original Ochako yet unable to use her quirk, Narberal proved to be a difficult opponent for Ochako who need to touch her to make her float away. In spite of the difficult challenge, Ochako did not lose heart as she face her doppleganger with a determined expression on her face.

While waiting for their turns to face the maids, the rest of Class 1A practised by themselves or sparred with their classmates. Tenya decided run around the entire estate as fast as he could while Tsuyu, Mina and Momo sparred with Nyujou. Rikidou, Mashirao, Mezou and Fumikage were sparring with Himiko while Shouto, Tooru, Hitoshi and Yuuga were sparring with Ningyou who could use her strings to not only cut Shouto's ice apart but even sense her surroundings through physical contact.

By the time the physical training session was over, even Sebas was tired. Wanko sighed in resignation as she used her quirk, which was a healing ability, to heal the injured students. Izuku, who had sparred Sebas by himself for most of the training session, was covered in bruises. To Izuku's credit, the boy was able to land a number of blows on Sebas before the retired pro-hero decided that Izuku had received enough training from him. Understandably, everyone needed a break and Momo had a private pool where they could relax before taking a bath followed by having dinner.

\--At the pool…--

The boys, who were dressed in various swimming trunks, sighed in relief as they either soaked their feet into the pool or drank refreshments served by the maids. In spite of Wanko's healing abilities, they were still tired and had mild bruising.

Tuare, smiled as she spoke to Izuku, "I'd like to thank you, Midoriya-san. It's been a long time since Sebas-san has so much fun sparring with anyone."

Izuku blushed as he tried to reply, "You're welcome…"

"My full name's Tuare Veyron but you can call me Tuare," replied Tuare.

Izuku nodded and asked, "Are you and Sebas-san close?"

Tuare smiled wistfully as she explained, "I was going to be sold as a sex slave when Sebas rescued me as his last act as a pro-hero. I'm deeply indebted to him and wished to stay by his side ever since."

Ninya appeared next to her sister while dressed in a simple tan swimsuit and teasingly added, "There's also the fact that she has a crush on him."

Tuare squealed in surprise before she glared at her younger sister and said, "Ninya! You scared me!"

Ninya crossed her arms behind her head and playfully said, "You're just too easy to surprise and tease, nee-chan."

Tuare pouted angrily at Ninya and then proceeded to pinch both of her cheeks. Tears filled Ninya's eyes as she cried out in pain, "That hurts, nee-chan!"

Izuku chuckled at the two sisters before he heard Mineta, Denki and Hanta exclaim in excitement. He then turned his attention towards what the three boys were looking at and blushed. A hormonal part of him was willing to admit that he was excited to see the girls in various swimsuits too.

Momo was dressed in a red bikini which showed off her mature figure while Kyouka wore a yellow bikini which somehow complemented with her slender figure. Mina was dressed in a white bikini with a frilly bottom while Tooru was dressed in a a light-blue bikini with a frilly top. Nyujou was dressed in a light-blue bikini which did little to hide her voluptuous body while Ningyou was dressed in a simple form-fitting black swimsuit. Eri was dressed in a cute pink swimsuit with a frilly bottom while Inko was dressed in a simple dark-green swimsuit which matched her hair. Izuku paid special attention towards Ochako who was dressed in a pink bikini with a blue beach skirt, Tsuyu who was dressed in a striped green and a white swimsuit which was form-fitting, Wankuro who was dressed in a white swimsuit and Himiko who was dressed in a frilly red bikini.

Kyouka blushed as she glared at the "perverted trio" of the class and asked, "Seriously, is there a day when you three don't obsess about girls?"

Denki grinned as he shrugged and said, "In our defence, you girls are hot and are dressed in bikinis. Besides, not all of us have Midoriya's luck with the ladies."

Kyouka blushed at Denki's implied statement and looked away from his face while Mina grinned and spoke to Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro and Himiko, "Speaking of being lucky with the ladies, Midoriya's staring at you four."

Ochako and Tsuyu blushed while Himiko giggled and Wankuro happily approached Izuku and innocently asked, "We look good?"

Izuku blushed as he nodded meekly and replied, "Y-yes."

Wankuro giggled as she happily hugged him with his head buried in her chest. Most of Momo's maids, including Tuare and Ninya, were scandalised by Wankuro's show of affection while most of Izuku's classmates, who were used to Wankuro's antics, merely sighed or laughed in response.

Before long, Izuku and his friends and family enjoyed themselves by swimming in the pool or simply enjoying the cool water of the pool and the drinks. Eri wore a determined expression on her face as she tried her best to learn how to swim from Inko and Wanko while Wankuro was happily dog-paddling around in the pool. Tsuyu was swimming leisurely with breast strokes while Himiko was lazing about while floating face-up on the water. Ochako and Izuku simply sat at the edge of the pool and were holding hands as they enjoyed each other's company.

Mina, Tooru and Shizu wasted no time in asking Tuare to secretly take some pictures of the cute couple. Tuare smiled as she was happy to oblige.

Entoma, who disliked swimming, simply lounged on a sun lounger while dressed in a red swimsuit and enjoyed a greenish slurry which many of Izuku's classmates wisely decided not to ask about. Although they knew that Entoma was not a bad individual, they still found her extreme mutations frightening in appearance. Fortunately, Entoma did not begrudge them as it took most of her own colleagues weeks if not months or regular interactions to get used to her true appearance fully.

Eijirou blushed as Nyujou decided to laze on a sun lounger while hugging him as her "teddy bear". He noticed Mina approaching him with a cheeking grin as she asked, "So, enjoying the bedding?"

Having known Mina since middle school, although they were not particularly close back them, Eijirou pouted at her and said, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Mina's grin widened as she cheerfully said, "It's a tempting offer but I'll have to decline."

Minoru, Denki and Hanta were enjoying the "view" while relaxing at the edge of the pool. Suddenly, Ningyou emerged from the pool like a drowned spirit and asked, "You're not joining in for a swim?"

"We're still a little sore and tired from the training so we're taking it easy," replied Minoru who was being honest to her. After receiving a full barrage of stinging energy arrows, the three boys were forced to train with Entoma who terrified them. Luckily for them, Denki was able to stun Entoma with an electrical attack through her webbing long enough for Hanta and Minoru to restrain her with their tape and sticky balls.

Ningyou nodded in understanding and replied, "The water is nice. You should try it for a bit before we have to return to the dorms."

Denki gave Ningyou a thumbs up and said, "We will, Bunkaru-chan."

While Ningyou was talking to Minoru, Hanta and Denki, Wankuro suddenly leapt out of the pool next to Ochako and Izuku. She grinned at their surprised expressions before she suddenly shook herself like a real dog. Both Izuku and Ochako screamed as they got wet from the resulting spray of water while Wankuro somehow managed to dry herself fully and even became fluffier than usual. Ochako glared at Wankuro's teasing grin in mock-anger and said, "Oh, you're getting it now, Wan-chan!" Wankuro immediately leapt back into the water while Ochako made herself weightless so that she could float over the pool and then released herself from her own quirk to land into the water with a big splash. Izuku laughed as Ochako tried to chase after Wankuro with little success.

Momo, who was seated next to Shouto, smiled as she spoke, "I never thought I would be able to enjoy a day like this."

"You didn't have friends before coming to U.A. High School?" asked Shouto.

"Well, I certainly have my parents, Sebas and the maids but, as far as friends among my peers are concerned, not really. Before I attended to U.A. High School, many of my peers were either jealous of me or wanted to use me as a source of easy money or fame. As a result, I was home-schooled for most of my middle school education," explained Momo.

Shouto frowned as he spoke, "You're… more similar to me than I expected."

Understanding Shouto's terrible family life, Momo placed her hand onto his and said, "Maybe so, but things are different now. We both now have friends whom we can trust, Todoroki-san."

Shouto blushed as he nodded and replied, "I know… Yaoyorozu-san."

Momo's interactions with Shouto did not go unnoticed as Wanko smiled at the couple and made a mental note to inform Sebas, who had retuned to managing the maids of the household, and Momo's parents who were out on a business trip.

\--Later that night…--

After eating a scrumptious feast of a dinner which made their mouths water, Izuku and his friends spent the rest of the night studying at a more sedate pace. Eventually, everyone was tired so they decided to get some sleep even though the night was still young. A large hall with futons was prepared for the boys while the girls, including Inko and Eri, slept in a separate hall which also had futons. However, not everyone was able to sleep as Hitoshi and Izuku were still awake in spite of being tired from a long day of studying and training.

Due to being a bit of an insomniac, never mind being surrounded by so many snoring classmates in an unfamiliar setting, Hitoshi was unable to sleep soundly. He was about to quietly leave the room to get something warm to drink when he noticed that Izuku was getting up as well. Raising an eyebrow, Hitoshi quietly asked, "Can't sleep?"

Izuku nodded with a sheepish blush on his face. Noticing the blush, Hitoshi smirked and asked rhetorically, "Let me guess, you need your cuddle harem to sleep, right?"

Embarrassed by Hitoshi's accurate assumption, Izuku tried to deny the claim but got brain-washed by Hitoshi's quirk as a result. Hitoshi snickered good-naturedly as he ordered Izuku, "Come along. We can have our chat elsewhere."

As Hitoshi and a brainwashed Izuku left the room, they noticed Entoma waiting outside the boys' temporary sleeping quarters. Thankfully, she had her mask on so Hitoshi was only mildly unnerved as he asked, "What are you doing here at this hour, Entoma-san?"

"I'm simply working the early night shift," replied Entoma who then asked, "What about you two?"

"I just want to get something warm to drink. I don't fall asleep easily and some of those guys are snoring too loudly for my liking," explained Hitoshi who then pointed his thumb at Izuku and added, "As for the brainwashed lover-boy here, he can't sleep soundly without his cuddle harem."

Although Entoma was wearing a mask, she was unmistakably amused as she chuckled while speaking to Hitoshi, "While I'm not allowed escort him to the ladies' sleeping quarters, I can guide you both to the kitchen and prepare a warm drink for you."

Hitoshi smiled and replied, "That'll be greatly appreciated, Entoma-san."

\--Meanwhile--

While Hitoshi, Entoma and Izuku's physical body made their way to the kitchen, Izuku's conciousness was in his mind-scape. Izuku blinked in surprise as he noticed a projection that showed what was happening around him. Although he knew that he hand been brain-washed, he was not overly concerned as he trusted Hitoshi and Entoma.

"So, care to tell us more about your 'cuddle harem'?"

Recognising the voice, Izuku turned around and realised that Nana was speaking to him with an unmistakable impish grin on her face. She was not alone as Tsunade, the First Holder, Daigorou and Yuusuke were also present with similarly amused grins on their faces. Even the three shade-like figures, two of which were black in colour and one of which was golden with blue eyes and clearly represented Toshinori, they were similarly amused.

Izuku blushed in embarrassment as he asked, "You all already know what I usually do with the girls at night, right?"

"Yup," replied Nana, Tsunade, the First Holder, Daigorou and Yuusuke while nodding their heads.

Izuku's blush deepened as he asked, "So… I don't need to explain myself, right?"

"Nope, but we still want you to tell us," replied Nana who was clearly looking for a chance to tease Izuku.

"It's not like we have anything better to do in your head," added Tsunade.

"Besides, some of us here been wanting to meet you for a while now," said Yuusuke.

Daigorou nodded and said, "While two of us still can't speak to you and Toshinori's still very much alive, we all want to meet you in person, more or less, and have a chat."

"Normally, we can't speak freely like this but, since you're brain-washed yet in no real danger, we can talk a bit more freely than normally," explained the First Holder.

Izuku nodded and said, "Well, I suppose I can talk to you all for a while."

Yuusuke grinned as he rubbed his chin and asked, "So… how does it feel to be liked by so many girls? I bet that you can't enough of being together with them?"

The First Holder chuckled and added, "Let's not forget the hand-holding earlier today. To think that such a pure-hearted and shy boy has become so bold lately."

"If we're talking about bold, how about that night when even a pro-heroine decided to join in the cuddle pile, half naked at that? Now that's funky, and I mean that in a good way!" said Daigorou.

"While I understand that you're still undergoing puberty, do practise safe sex. Unwanted pregnancies are not the only risks you may face when you have sex with the girls," said Tsunade who was trying her best to appear "clinically professional".

"I want to see you create a wonderful family but even I have to agree that making one now is WAY too soon," said Nana.

Izuku sighed and asked, "I'm… not going to live this down any time soon, am I?"

"NOPE!" replied the other holders of One For All before they laughed. In spite of his embarrassment, Izuku soon started chuckling with them as well…

\--Back in the physical world…--

Hitoshi, Izuku and Entoma were in the kitchen. While Entoma was preparing a hot milk-chocolate drink, Hitoshi patted Izuku's back to snap him out of his brainwashing. Izuku's blank faced changed as he blinked in mild confusion before he asked, "Oh, we're in the kitchen already."

Surprised, as his brainwashed victims were supposed to be unaware of their surroundings, Hitoshi asked, "You knew where we were going?"

"I was trapped in my own mind but I could vaguely tell what was going on," replied Izuku who was answering honestly without revealing his embarrassing conversation with the previous holders of his quirk. Although Hitoshi found the revelation unusual, he decided not to over-think the issue as it was probably his quirk interacting differently with different people.

Eventually, their drinks were ready and both Izuku and Hitoshi thanked Entoma before taking their drinks. As they sipped the drink, they were amazed by its good flavour. Izuku then said, "This drink is pretty good, Entoma-san!"

"I'm glad," replied Entoma who the explained, "Due to my extreme mutations, I have a preference for raw meat over other food items so preparing cooked food and delicious drinks are not my main speciality."

While Hitoshi paled at the idea of Entoma eating raw meat, Izuku, who was already used to Himiko's need for blood, simply asked, "Do you have to eat raw meat to live or can you live off cooked meat?"

"I can live off cooked meat although I'll confess that I prefer raw or partially-cooked meat such as sashimi and rare steak," replied Entoma who then added, "As far as fruits and vegetables are concerned, I have a slight preference for salads and smoothies."

Izuku, who had somehow taken a notebook out of seemingly nowhere to write down his notes, then asked, "So that green drink you drank earlier today was a vegetable and fruit smoothie?"

Entoma nodded before she asked, "You're awfully interested in what my quirk does to my body."

Izuku smiled as he sheepishly explained, "Quirks have always been an interesting topic to me. Also, if I can understand a person's quirk, I can help the person to be better at using it or live a better life than before."

Impressed by Izuku's intentions, Entoma took off her mask and said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd have assumed that you're planning to be a therapist."

"It's actually one of things I've considered becoming if I couldn't be a pro-hero," replied Izuku who had already seen Entoma's true after sparring with Sebas.

Entoma could not physically smile but her good mood was unmistakable as she spoke, "You should seriously consider that line of work or something similar after you retire as a pro-hero. One of the reasons why Sebas-sama became a butler after retiring is because he likes serving people whom he admires."

Izuku smiled as he replied, "I'll keep that in mind, Entoma-san!"

"Alternate occupations after retiring, huh?" thought Hitoshi who realised that it wasn't a bad idea to plan for retiring from pro-heroics. After all, many pro-heroes, such as Uwabami, were known to have secondary jobs and some of them actually focused on their secondary jobs instead of pro-heroics.

Thanks to the friendly conversation and warm drinks, Izuku and Hitoshi were able to sleep soundly later that night. Speaking of sleeping soundly, Eri slept in Wankuro and Himiko's arms while Ochako and Tsuyu held hands while sleeping.

\--The following morning…--

Sebas, along with the Pleiades Combat Maids, bowed to Momo as he spoke to her, "I hope that our services are satisfactory, Young Miss."

Momo smiled as she replied, "They are most satisfactory, Sebas. In fact, I'd like to invite them over again for future study and training sessions."

Ninya wore a worried expression as she whispered to Entoma, "Let's just hope that Coco-sama does not decide to cook for the guests when they come again." Entoma shuddered in disgust as she nodded in agreement with Ninya. There was a memorable incident in which two men with fly and cockroach mutation quirks respectively got stomach-aches from eating food prepared by Momo's mother, Yaoyorozu Coco. In fact, Sebas himself considered eating Coco's cooking to be a form of torture.

Momo, who knew how terrible her own mother was at cooking, laughed sheepishly at Ninya's supposedly quiet statement. She then turned her attention towards Sebas and said, "While it is a shame that I must return to the dorms soon, especially since mother and father will be unable to return to this residence until later tonight, I want to be with my classmates and help them all with their studies."

"I am sure that your parents are proud of your dedication to help others, Young Miss," replied Sebas who then added, "Also, I will make sure to send your regards to your parents."

Momo nodded at Sebas and said, "Thank you all for your help everyone. I sincerely hope that you will all continue to serve me and my family faithfully for many more years to come."

"Of course we will, Young Miss," replied Yuri who then added, "Serving you and your parents have always been a great honour and pleasure for us all." The other members of the Pleiades Combat Maids nodded to affirm Yuri's claim.

Momo smiled at Sebas and the maids and said, "Then I hope that my family and I will continue to be worthy of your loyalty, everyone."

\--Meanwhile, in Dorm 1A…--

Katsuki frowned as he noticed the extras returning back to the dorms. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, he found living in the dorms all by himself to be incredibly quiet and even lonely.

In truth, Katsuki did not mind the idea of sparring with people who were strong enough to be eligible for pro-hero licences but he could not join them due to mandatory counselling with U.A. High School's resident counsellor, a tall and muscular man with blond hair and the features of a dog known as Inui Ryou who was also a pro-hero known as Hound Dog. Of course, Katsuki refused to admit the truth that he was forced to take counselling from the pro-hero as he did not want to be seen as weak by his own classmates. Then again, considering that he would be spending even more time with Izuku and the noumu-girls, Katsuki was inclined to believe that not joining the rest of the class was a small loss. Besides, it wasn't as though he failed to notice that Momo only offered to let him join due to basic courtesy instead of any actual desire to have him around. In fact, it could be said that everyone in the class disliked him to some degree or another.

Just like Katsuki's previous counsellor, who was a third-party counsellor unaffiliated with his middle school, Ryou wanted Katsuki to stop viewing others as beneath him and be willing to cooperate with others. However, unlike the previous counsellor, Ryou was able to highlight various examples of pro-heroes ultimately failing to save others or defeat villains due to refusing to cooperate with others. Granted, those pro-heroes were generally weaklings compared to the likes of All Might, Endeavour or Best Jeanist but even Katsuki had to admit that they could have done more if they had cooperated with their peers instead of trying to do everything on their own. Making that admission was comparable to swallowing bitter bile as Katsuki knew that doing so was the same as admitting that he was wrong about about dismissing his own classmates. It certainly did not help that Ryou brought up the times when Katsuki lost because he did not want to cooperate with others such as the first day of training with the assistant teachers who were former villains and the time when he easily lost to the students from Konoha Academy High School.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes as he noticed Izuku getting along with not only his cuddle harem but also the rest of his peers including Momo, Shouto, Tenya, Minoru and the other noumu-girls. He gritted his teeth as ugly emotions boiled within his chest. Izuku, the boy who was supposed to stay in his place as a useless nobody, was becoming so much more than just an insignificant pebble in the road. Izuku, the boy who had stopped seeing Katsuki as a friend for years, had effectively made everyone else in Class 1A turn against the blond boy by befriending them all somehow. Izuku, the boy whom Katsuki was certain had been given at least two quirks by someone, was becoming so strong so quickly that he had become a very real threat to Katsuki's dream of becoming the next no.1 pro-hero. In Katsuki's point of view, Izuku was a worthless loser who had to become a lying cheater just to have a place in U.A. High School.

Smoke and sparks emerged from Katsuki's palms as he swore, "When the practical portion of the final exams comes, I will crush you and get the truth of your quirks from you, Deku!"

\--Meanwhile, in Nedzu's office…--

"As you know, the final exams will take place after next week," said Nedzu who was speaking to the teachers of U.A. High School. He then added, "Of course, given the circumstances, both Class 1A and Class 1B will be given special practical exams and will in fact be taking them together."

None of the teachers objected as they knew that Class 1A had the noumu-girls and Class 1B had been training with Class 1A students lately. That said, many of them were curious as Ken asked, "What will the special practical exams involve?"

Nedzu smiled as he asked a short skinny man with spiky ginger hair, dull-blue eyes, a large mouth and large hands with L-shaped pieces at the end of each finger named Maijima Higari, "Power Loader, if you may?"

Higari, who was also a pro-hero known as Power Loader, nodded and explained, "The support course have created a new kind of civilian robot inspired by the Baymax personal healthcare companion robots in Francisco." He then activated a projector which showed a humanoid white robot oval blue eyes. Unlike the original Baymax robots, which resembled snowmen with legs or human-shaped marshmallows, the new type of civilian robots more closely resembled a baseline human being. As the teachers took note of the robot, Higari explained, "With Hamada Tadashi's permission, we took some of the design concepts of his Baymax robot to create a civilian robot which has the same weight and general feel as a normal human being, can replicate various injuries including bleeding and broken bones and are intelligent enough to act convincingly like a distressed person. Most of the parts are readily available so they are surprisingly cheap to make."

Shouta raised an eyebrow and asked Nedzu, "Impressive features and potential uses in future training aside, how did you get permission to create a modified copy of the Baymax robots?"

Nedzu smiled as he explained, "Well, I did offer my support to Hamada-san's concept for a new kind of medic-bot so he's more than happy to return to favour."

Well aware that Nedzu had connections with various people who built robots and support items due to his own traumatic past as a test subject, no one questioned his statement as Toshinori asked, "So the test will be a rescue exercise?"

"Not quite," replied Nedzu who then explained, "You see, I want to make the practical exam a rescue and combat exercise. In fact, WE and various pro-hero volunteers will be their opponents."

Shocked, the teachers were stunned before Hizashi asked, "Isn't that a bit much? Direct combat with teachers and other pro-heroes is normally reserved for second-year students at least."

Shouto nodded as he spoke to Hizashi, "Under normal circumstances, I'd have agreed with you." His eyes narrowed as he added, "However, between the noumu-girls and the League of Villains who are still at large, giving them anything less challenging will be, as paradoxical as it sound, irrational."

Unable to deny Shouta's logical reasoning, Hizashi sat down quietly while Sekijirou asked Nedzu, "So you're planning to have my kids work together with Eraser Head's students, right?"

"Pretty much," replied Nedzu who then added, "I also wish to use the training exercise to help resolve certain… issues that some of the students have been having lately."

Shouto knew that Katsuki was a student with serious issues and only hoped that the practical portion of the exam would make him finally understand his own flaws. As for Sekijirou, he was willing to admit that Monoma has some rivalry issues with the students of Class 1A, never mind that horrifying blow to his testicles the other day.

"So how will the students be distributed?" asked Nemuri.

"Since Class 1B has twenty students while Class 1A has 25 students, which brings the total to 45 students, the students will be divided into teams of five. Each team will face two opponents who are either teachers or pro-heroes who have volunteered to help us with the exam. Teams which have a noumu-girl will receive an additional pro-hero opponent for the sake of keeping the exams balanced. Of course, only one noumu-girl will be present in any one team."

"Sounds reasonable," said a pro-hero who had the appearance of a stereotypical western cowboy with an old-school gas mask that was shaped like a horse's muzzle and had purplish dreadlocks known as Snipe.

"So, are there any students in particular we should put together in teams?" asked Ectoplasm who was a tall slender pro-hero with short hair, completely blank eyes that tilted inwards, prosthetics in place of lost legs and a skull-like appearance with a flat nose and no visible lips with exposed teeth.

Shouta presented two photographs and said, "I'd like to hear your opinions about putting those two together."

Toshinori stared at the two photographs of Izuku and Katsuki and said, "I mean no offence, Aizawa-san, but putting those two together is pretty much the same as setting them both, and their three team mates, to fail."

Shouta sighed and admitted, "I am aware of the issue but something has to be done about Bakugou before he becomes any worse. Even if Hound Dog is giving him counselling, I'm afraid that only extreme circumstances will make him truly change his world view."

Ken frowned as he argued, "Considering that Best Jeanist was unable to make Bakugou realise his flaws, I'll have to agree with Aizawa's assessment that extreme circumstances may be necessary to make him change for the better. That said, putting that boy together with Midoriya may end up becoming counter-productive instead."

Nedzu hummed thoughtfully and said, "This is certainly a difficult situation. Put Bakugou with anyone else and he may still fail to learn his lesson. Put Bakugou with Midoriya-kun and he MAY learn something of value but at the risk of having both boys, never mind the other three students, fail the exam."

A moment of silence passed before Toshinori asked, "If I may ask, are third year students who have provisional pro-hero licenses allowed to assist in testing the first years?"

Surprised by the question, Nemuri asked, "Why are you asking that question?"

"While I disagree with the decision to put Bakugou-shounen with Midoriya-shounen, even I know that something has to be done to make Bakugou-shounen realise the error of his ways," explained Toshinori who then added, "Also, there's a certain third-year student whom Midoriya-shounen admires and I believe is more than capable of dealing with Bakugou-shounen."

Nedzu smiled as he spoke to Toshinori, "That's actually a rather good idea." He then turned his attention towards Shouta and said, "Midoriya-kun and Bakugou-kun will be placed in different teams. That said, Monoma-kun, who's clearly antagonistic towards anyone from Class 1A will be placed in the same team with Midoriya-kun while Bakugou-kun will be facing Tougata-kun as his opponent."

Shouta nodded and said, "That might work."

"If there's anyone who can make that boy stop obsessing over his rivalry with Class 1A, it would be him," said Sekijirou who then added, "I recommend having at least one more student from my class in Midoriya's group to keep Monoma in line."

Shouta nodded and said, "It'd also be a good chance to see how well Midoriya cooperates with people whom he is less familiar with."

Nedzu nodded with a devious smile as he added, "Since we're going to have Tougata-kun face Bakugou-kun, I think it's only fair to have the rest of the Big Three and a select few other third year students involved as well, don't you all agree?"

It was at that moment that the teachers in the meeting room realised with growing horror that Nedzu was plotting something "entertaining" again. Forget about one group being set up to fail, the addition of third year students might just cause all the first year students to fail in their practical exams.

As Nedzu's smile became increasingly manic, Toshinori made a silent prayer as he apologetically thought, "Forgive me, Midoriya-shounen, everyone. I might have just opened Pandora's Box!"

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

The notable servants of the Yaoyorozu family, who are largely based on characters from the light novel series, 'Overlord', are as follows:

Sebas Tian - A former pro-hero from Britain, Dragon Knight, and the head butler of the Yaoyorozu family. His quirk, [Dragonoid Form, allows him to transform into a humanoid dragon with grey scales, wings and horns on his head. He can also cover his body with golden fire-like energy for both protection and added attack power. He can emit the energy as concentrated beams or as waves. He is stoic and noble with a strong sense of loyalty to the Yaoyorozu family. He's strong enough to be the leader of the Pleiades Combat Maids.

Machi Yuri - A maid who has a younger cousin named Machi Kyouko. She's the head maid of the Yaoyorozu family and her quirk, [Dullahan, allows her to detach her head to create dark-blue spectral armour onto her body from the green-blue flames emitted from her neck. The armour increases her defence, speed and offence. However, her head must remain detached or the armour would weaken and dissipate after three minutes. She is strict but kind-hearted. She's also a bit of a workaholic. (A member of the Pleiades Combat Maids and Sebas' second in command)

Garnet Shizu - A maid with a quirk called [Mecha Canon]. She can transform her arms into powerful canons which allow her to shoot cannon shells. However, she can only shoot five shells from each canon and it takes an hour to produce one shell. That said, the shells can be anything from armour-piercing shells to shells that are powerful explosives. She's a quiet person who can be rather sneaky and loves cute things. She's also half-Japanese. (A member of the Pleiades Combat Maids)

Entoma - A maid with an extreme spider mutation quirk, [Arachnoid]. As a child, Entoma was often bullied by others for her monstrous appearance. She was being hunted down by the Creature Rejection Clan when she was rescued by the Yaoyorozu family. As such, she views them and their servants as her surrogate family. She can weave strong webs from her mouth to either capture her targets or cut them apart. She also has four long spider-like legs on her back which she can use to attack enemies or move around and can regenerate lost limbs. Due to her past mistreatment, she has a vicious and vindictive streak but is otherwise calm and even cordial towards people who do not judge her for her appearance. (A member of the Pleiades Combat Maids)

Narberal Pandora - A maid who can transform into other people whom she has seen before with her quirk, [Doppelganger]. Although she can assume their forms, she cannot use their quirks. As for basic physical abilities, she is fast, agile and surprisingly strong. She can use her full physical abilities regardless of what form she takes but she cannot become stronger than her original form. She appears to be professionally stoic but actually likes being an over-the-top chuunibyou and has a passion for collecting unusual items. (A member of the Pleiades Combat Maids) (Yes, she's a fusion of Narberal Gamma and Pandora's Actor.)

Tuare Veyron - A quirkless maid who was kidnapped and was going to sold as a sex slave when Sebas rescued her as his last act as a pro-hero in Britain. She's devoted to him and in fact loves him romantically. She also admires Izuku after watching his speech during the sports festival. Although quirkless, she learnt to be surprisingly skilled with combat knives and small firearms so she's not completely helpless in a fight.

Ninya Veyron - Tuare's younger sister who joined the maids together with her sister after she had been rescued by Sebas. Her quirk, [Energy Arrow, allows her to create energy arrows which can home in on her targets. She and Wanko both secretly ship Tuare with Sebas. (A member of the Pleiades Combat Maids)

Shortcake Wanko - A half-Japanese maid with the head and tail of a Shetland Sheepdog. She has a benevolent and motherly nature. Although not an official member of the Pleiades Combat Maids due to her lack of combat ability, her ability to heal even severe injuries at the expense of her own physical energy, [Healing Touch, makes her an invaluable ally regardless. She and Ninya both secretly ship Tuare with Sebas.

As for the maids whom I did not include, I did not include Lupusregina Beta due to already having Wankuro in this story. As for Solution Epsilon, her original canon personality is too evil to be used in the Boku no Hero Academia setting unless I'm planning to use her as a villain. As for Aureole Omega, there isn't much information about her other than her ability to use portals and is apparently both a cute "younger sister" type of character and a capable commander.

There is no canon name for Momo's mother but it is known as she's a terrible cook.

The next few updates will be Izuku's Harem Academia followed by Izuku's Noumu Life. I also wish to inform everyone that, due to work returning to pre-lockdown levels, I may end up having less time to write so the coming chapters may take longer to be completed and/or shorter in length. I hope that everyone will understand the circumstances.

Stay safe everyone.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	17. Chapter 16

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 16: End Term Exams Part 1**

A week had passed after Izuku and his friends visited Momo's home and the students from both Class 1A and Class 1B soon took part in the written portion of the exam. Thankfully, none of them had any failing marks in their exam papers and both Mina and Denki thanked Momo gratefully for helping them with their studies for the past two weeks.

As for the noumu-girls and Eri, they were given simplified versions of the written exams. Ningyou, who was arguably the smartest of the noumu-girls, was given a significantly harder written test compared to the other noumu-girls, albeit not as difficult as that of the original tests for the other first year students. Nedzu was pleased by her good test results and decided that she should study the same education syllabus as the majority of Class 1A starting from the following term after the summer break.

On the day after the end of the written exams, the students from Classes 1A and 1B gathered at the central plaza of the practical exam area in U.A. High School. They noticed that their teachers were present to greet them. Among them were Shouta (a.k.a. Eraser Head), Sekijirou (a.k.a. Vlad King), Toshinori (a.k.a. All Might), Nemuri (a.k.a. Midnight), Hizashi (a.k.a. Present Mic), Ken (a.k.a. Cementoss), Higari (a.k.a. Power Loader), Thirteen, Snipe and Ectoplasm.

"We will now begin the practical portion of the exam," announced Shouta.

"Before we begin, take note that this exam will be different from the exams that your seniors did in previous years," said Sekijirou.

Izuku and most of the other students tensed up while Momo spoke aloud, "So the exams have indeed been changed to account for our current circumstances." Izuku, Tenya, Shouto, Ochako, Tsuyu and Itsuka had wasted no time in warning their respective classmates about the possible changes in the practical exam.

Nedzu suddenly emerged from the capture tape around Shouta's neck and replied, "Indeed they have, Yaoyorozu-kun." He then lowered himself with the help of the capture tape and explained, "Due to not only the addition of the noumu-girls but also recent events which may lead to a surge in villainy in the future, we have decided to have this exam focused on rescuing 'civilians' while fending off 'villains'."

"You're not telling us that we have to rescue 'civilians' AND fight you at the same time, are you?" asked Yousetsu who was sincerely hoping that the answer would be negative.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you do!" replied Nedzu who seemed too cheerful to be reassuring as he explained, "Students from both classes will be divided into teams of five to face an opposing team of 'villains' composed of two pro-heroes plus one more. The additional 'villain' may be another pro-hero or a selected third-year student who already has a provisional pro-hero licence."

Izuku paled as he asked, "Those third-year seniors include the Big Three, don't they?" Considering his experience with Mirio, Izuku felt justified in fearing the worst case scenario.

Nedzu's smile twitched upward before he replied, "Of course, Midoriya-kun!"

"Isn't that basically the same as facing three pro-heroes at the same time then?!" yelled Minoru, Denki and Hanta. The students from Class 1B became worried by their exclamation.

Toshinori, resisted the urge to bow before the students to beg for forgiveness as he forced himself to laugh and speak with a smile, "Heroes are expected to face and somehow overcome impossible odds! Besides, most of us will be putting ourselves at a handicap!"

"A handicap?" asked Itsuka.

"Before explaining about the handicap, it's best that you all understand the rules of the practical exam first," said Nedzu who then explained, "Each team will be given ten minutes to plan and organise a strategy before the start of the exam. The time limit of the exam itself is thirty minutes. Within that time limit, you have two ways to pass the exam."

Higari took out a holographic projector to reveal a white humanoid robot which had an androgynous appearance and a black oval screen in place of a face. As the students took note of the holographic image, Higari explained, "This is a recent model of robot designed specifically to act as a distressed or injured civilian. Each testing ground will have one hidden 'civilian' and you must make a choice between finding and saving the 'civilian' or defeating the opposing team of three 'villains'."

"To save the 'civilian', you must first locate it and take it out of the testing ground before the time limit ends. Needless to say, you will automatically fail the test if the civilian is 'killed'," said Ectoplasm who then added, "Leaving the testing ground without the civilian is NOT an option and the 'villains' will harass you while you search and rescue the 'civilian'."

"Of course, you can decide to focus on taking out the 'villains' quickly instead of taking the 'civilian' out of the testing ground or even trying to locate it. However, you will have to consider the risk of accidentally getting the 'civilian' harmed or worse due to collateral damage," said Thirteen.

"You will also have to consider the fact that the 'villains' can take you out as well. If all five members of your team are defeated, you will fail the test," explained Ken.

Nemuri took out some handcuffs and explained, "To take out the 'villains', you must restrain them with these handcuffs, disable them or knock them out. All three of them must be restrained or knocked out to pass the test. Any 'villain' who has been restrained or knocked out will be automatically disqualified and will therefore no longer pose a threat to you or the 'civilian'."

"In other words, as long as the 'civilian' is safe, you can decide to either take the civilian out of the testing ground while fending off the 'villains', focus on defeating them instead or do a bit of both," said Snipe.

"How are we going to locate the 'civilian'? Not all of us have keen senses or detection quirks," asked Mina.

"Then you will have to either use your deductive skills or take a chance and defeat the 'villains' before they can locate and harm the 'civilian'," said Nedzu who then added, "To make the test fairer to you all, the 'villains' will not immediately harm the 'civilian'. Instead, they will attempt to capture it and hold it hostage first. What happens during such a hostage situation will depend on both what the 'villains' want to do with you and how you respond to it."

"Speaking about making the test fairer, the 'villains' will wear ultra-compressed weights which will weigh them down by half their body weight," said Nemuri who then added, "However, 'villains' who will be facing teams with a noumu-girl will have one unrestrained member."

Denki rubbed his chin as he realised, "Which means that there will be a total of four 'villains' who will not be weighed down."

"Considering how strong the noumu-girls are, I can't really blame them," said Eijirou while most of the other students silently agreed with his statement.

"The teams of students and 'villains' have already been decided," said Shouta who then explained, "They were determined at our collective discretions based on various factors including fighting style, grades and interpersonal relationships."

"Without further ado, let's introduce the other pro-heroes and the third-year students!" said Toshinori.

Several pro-heroes and third-year students appeared from the behind the teachers. Among them were Rumi (a.k.a. Miruko), Yuu (a.k.a. Mount Lady), Tensei (a.k.a. Ingenium), Sorahiko (a.k.a. Gran Torino), Centipeder who came on behalf of Mirai (a.k.a. Sir Nighteye), Shinji (a.k.a. Kamui Woods), Tsunagu (Best Jeanist), Death Arms, The Big Three, The Wild Wild Pussycats, a large round man with round eyes, a large mouth and a wide mouth named Toyomitsu Taishirou who was also known as the pro-hero, Fatgum, a blond woman with notably sharp teeth and thin yellow eyes that slanted inwards and had slit pupils named Tatsuma Ryuuko who was also known as the pro-heroine, Ryuukuu, and Yuuyu who was dressed in grey sleeveless kimono-style blouse, a pair of black baggy trousers, a red haori-style jacket, a pair of wooden 'geta' footwear with red threads and a rope-style belt with red and white strings.

Sekijirou stepped forward with a hologram projector and said, "The teams and exam venues will be as follows…"

\--Start of list…--

Team 1: [Ningyou, Izuku, Neito, Togaru and Reiko] Vs. [Nejire (Unrestrained), Ryuuko (a.k.a. Ryuukuu) and Snipe] at [Training Ground Kappa]

Team 2: [Wankuro, Shouto, Momo, Setsuna and Pony] Vs. [Rumi (Unrestrained), Sorahiko and Shouta] at [Training Ground Alpha]

Team 3: [Himiko, Hitoshi, Katsuki, Sen and Nirengeki] Vs. [Mirio (Unrestrained), Centipeder and Sekijirou] at [Training Ground Beta]

Team 4: [Nyujou, Eijirou, Rikidou, Tetsutetsu and Itsuka] Vs. [Tamaki (Unrestrained), Taishirou and Ken] at [Training Ground Lambda]

Team 5: [Minoru, Denki, Hanta, Kousei and Yousetsu] Vs. [Ryuuko (a.k.a. Pixie-Bob), Yuu and Nemuri] at [Training Ground Zeta]

Team 6: [Ochako, Yuuga, Shihai, Kinoko and Yui] Vs. [Yuuyu, Death Arms and Thirteen] at [Unforeseen Simulation Join (USJ)]

Team 7: [Tooru, Mashirao, Mina, Kojirou and Hiryuu] Vs. [Tomoko (a.k.a. Ragdoll), Tsunagu and Higari] at [Training Ground Omega]

Team 8: [Fumikage, Tsuyu, Tenya, Ibara and Juurouta] Vs. [Shino (a.k.a. Mandalay), Tensei and Ectoplasm] at [Training Ground Epsilon]

Team 9: [Kyouka, Kouji, Mezou, Manga and Juuzou] Vs. [Yawara (a.k.a. Tiger), Shinji and Hizashi] at [Training Ground Omega]

(For the sake of avoiding confusion, Tsuchikawa Ryuuko and Tatsuma Ryuuko will be referred to by their pro-hero names, Pixie-Bob and Ryuukuu.)

\--End of list…--

Nearly all the students gave a collective sigh of relief as none of them would have to face All Might himself. Nedzu chuckled at their reaction and said, "Yes, I'm aware that having All Might and myself take part in the test will be utter 'overkill' so the both of us will be monitoring your progress with Midoriya-san, Eri-kun and Recovery Girl."

Toshinori almost grimaced as he thought, "The only reason why Nedzu has decided to not include me in the test is because I had to literally beg him to give the students mercy and consider my shortening time limit. I don't even want to know what he would have done if he did not care about having nearly everyone fail the test!"

"Now, without further ado, please make your way to your respective testing grounds," said Nedzu who was clearly eager to find out what would happen next.

While the students and their chosen opponents made their way to their respective testing grounds, Izuku turned his attention to Nejire, Ryuukuu and Snipe and thought, "I'll have to think of a way for us to somehow rescue the 'civilian' without getting taken out by the 'villains."

Neito noticed Izuku's attention towards the three 'villains' and scoffed as he thought to himself though, "Not even five minutes into the exam and that arrogant attention-seeker from Class 1A is already assuming that he's the leader of the group!"

Wankuro had her eyes on Rumi and was grinning broadly as she and the bunny-themed pro-heroine had one common thought, "This'll be fun!"

Momo noticed Wankuro's eagerness to fight with Rumi and sighed as she spoke to Shouto, "Todoroki-kun, what are the chances that Wan-chan and Miruko will be having their own personal duel regardless of the exam requirements?"

"Very likely," replied Shouto who sympathised with Momo's resigned aggravation.

Katsuki glared at Mirio and thought, "I'm going to prove that I'm the best by taking down the fucking extra whom Deku couldn't even hit once!"

Hitoshi noticed Katsuki's glare and whispered to Himiko, "We're going to have to remind that idiot that Tougata Mirio is not the only opponent we will be facing. I doubt he'll even bother to listen to anyone from Class 1B." Himiko nodded in agreement with Hitoshi.

Eijirou and Tetsutetsu grinned at each other as they "fist-bumped" with their quirk-hardened fists. They both shared the common desire to pass the test by doing the best they could. Nyujou smiled as she was eager to help Eijirou pass the exam while Itsuka shook her head with a smile as she knew that she was going to be the "brains" of the team.

Minoru, Denki, Hanta and Kousei were grinning happily as they would be facing against sexy pro-heroines while Yousetsu sighed at their perverted tendencies.

Ochako spoke to Yuuga, "We'll need to speak to our team mates from Class 1B, Aoyama-kun. If I remember right, one of them has a quirk which clashes with yours." Since students from Class 1B had been training with students from Class 1A and Ochako had Izuku as a boyfriend, it was not surprising that she would have at least an idea of what some of the students from Class 1B were capable of.

Yuuga nodded at Ochako and replied, "A sound advice, Uraraka mademoiselle. It would not do if my dazzling quirk ends up hampering a fellow team mate."

Mina turned her attention to Tooru, Mashirao, Kojirou and Hiryuu to ask, "So, do any of you guys have any suggestions on what we should do to pass the test?" Hiryuu and Mashirao, who had sparred together during previous training sessions, nodded as they both had ideas on how to pass the test. Although their ideas were simple and required further discussion to ensure effectiveness, they both knew that simple logical ideas were better than none.

"It appears that we're now on the same side, Maiden of Vines," said Fumikage.

"So it seems, Raven of Shadows," agreed Ibara.

"It galls me to say this but we should put aside our differences to ensure our success in the test that is to come," replied Fumikage.

Ibara nodded grimly as she replied, "Though it pains me to admit this, even I realise that working together is essential for us all to pass this trial that the Lord has placed before us."

"Then let us plot a dark plan that will surely swallow our opponents into a pit of madness and despair," said Fumikage.

"A plan that would make these lost lambs realise the glory of the Lord," agreed Ibara.

While Ibara and Fumikage were having their discussion, Tsuyu hid her blushing face while Tenya bowed apologetically to Juurouta and said, "My deepest apologies for our… overly dramatic classmate, Shishida-san."

Juurouta bowed in return and replied, "I also wish to apologise for my classmate's… religious devotion."

Kyouka turned her attention towards Kouji and asked, "Are you going to be okay? I know that you don't like controlling bugs."

Kouji nodded and timidly replied, "I… I'll be fine. We need to win this!"

Kyouka grinned at Kouji and patted his back while Mezou spoke to Manga and Juuzou, "Given the testing field and Kouji's quirk, we have a major advantage on our side. However, I can't imagine the pro-heroes being unprepared for us."

Juuzou nodded and said, "We should plan accordingly."

After the students had departed to their respective testing grounds, Toshinori changed back to his original form and said, "I hope that they will pass the test. Facing pro-heroes and third-year students will not be easy even with the handicaps in place."

Nedzu chuckled and replied, "I'm sure that they will be fine. After all, we never said that there are ONLY two ways to pass the test."

\--Training Ground Kappa…--

As a famous pro-hero school, it was no surprise that U.A. High School had a large number of training grounds for different scenarios in heroics. In fact, the school had a total of twenty-four training grounds from Training Ground Alpha to Training Ground Omega. That was not counting the various gyms, the USJ and the stadium which was used for sports festivals. Besides providing different scenarios for heroics training, having a total of twenty-four different training grounds also allowed the students to train consistently even if a few training grounds were closed for maintenance and repair.

Training Ground Kappa was a marshland zone and was obviously designed with the intentional pun of referencing the Japanese youkai of myth, the kappa. Izuku grimaced at the thought of wading through the wet marshland but he knew that he had no other choice if he wanted to pass the exam. While waiting for the test to begin at the front entrance into the training ground, he turned his attention towards his team mates and said, "We don't have much time before the exam begins so we need to form a plan as quickly as possible."

Neito smirked smugly as he replied, "And I'm assuming that the plan will involve us following your lead, oh high and mighty leader?"

Izuku frowned as he replied, "No, at least not without making sure that our team can win even if Bunraku-san and I get 'preoccupied'."

"You seem pretty damned sure that you two will be targeted," said Togaru.

"Considering that Bunraku-san is a noumu-girl and that Ryuukuu actually wanted me as an intern after the sports festival, I get the feeling that we're going to be targeted first unless the 'civilian' is found," replied Izuku.

Neito was about to say something sarcastic when Reiko smacked the back of his head before she turned her attention towards Izuku and said, "Your argument about Bunraku-san is sound but we can't ignore the possibility that they might decide otherwise."

"There's certainly that," admitted Izuku who then added, "What I'm really worried about is Hadou-san."

Curious, Ningyou asked, "Why is that?"

"I doubt I need to explain about Ryuukuu and Snipe-sensei's quirks but I don't know much about Hadou-san other than the fact that she's one of the Big Three, which means that she's on par with Tougata-senpai, and can generate spirals of energy which help her to fly," explained Izuku who then grimaced as he added, "What's more, she's unrestrained which means that she's free to use everything she's got against us."

Neito snorted and said, "Surely you must be exaggerating! I bet that you're just playing up the Big Three's strength just because you refuse to admit that you're nowhere near as good as you think you are!"

Izuku glared at Neito and asked, "You quirk is copying other people's quirks, right?"

"Yes, it is. What does it have to do with this conversation?" asked Neito.

"Well, let me tell you a few things about Tougata-senpai's quirk then," replied Izuku who then briefly explained Mirio's quirk to his team mates. Neito lost his smug smile as he listened to Izuku's description of Mirio's quirk which was honestly ridiculously difficult to master. After Izuku had explained about Mirio's quirk, he turned his attention towards Neito and asked, "Now, let me as you this question. Do you think you can use Tougata-senpai's quirk like he can after you copy it?"

Unable to make a reply, mostly because he knew that using Mirio's quirk effectively after copying it was impossible without months if not years of training, Neito averted his eyes from Izuku's gaze while clicking his tongue in displeasure. Even Togaru was shocked by what Izuku knew about Mirio's quirk.

Speaking of quirks which Neito could not use, he could not use Izuku's quirk either due to a stockpiling requirement for it to be usable. Izuku had already taken note of it and made sure to inform Toshinori.

"So that's why you're so worried about Hadou-san," said Reiko who then added, "You're fear that she's another person whom you can't even hit let alone defeat."

Izuku nodded and said, "That's why we need to plan a way to find and save the civilian as quickly and effectively as possible." He then turned his attention towards Neito and added, "Depending on the situation, Ningyou and I may have to hold the line while the rest of you rescue the 'civilian'."

Togaru glared at Izuku and argued, "Why can't we just take them on and cut them down?"

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't fight them at all," responded Izuku who then added, "However, I'd prefer risking a losing battle while the 'civilian' is escaping from the testing ground instead of otherwise."

Togaru crossed his arms with a huff but otherwise did not disagree with Izuku's argument. Reiko also agreed with Izuku's sound reasoning and asked, "So, how are we going to find the 'civilian'?"

"Honestly, I'd like to get airborne to find the 'civilian' but I'd rather not get shot down Snipe-sensei," answered Izuku who then turned his attention towards Neito and added, "Ningyou-san can locate people with her strings and Monoma-san can copy at least one of her quirks." One of the discoveries that was made during training was that Neito could not copy a noumu-girl's entire "set of quirks" without harming himself. That said, he could copy up to three separate quirks from them and use the individual quirks separately.

In spite of himself, Neito smirked as he knew what Izuku was planning and was willing to accept that the plan was passable and said, "Very well, I'll help with the search since you clearly can't get the job done quickly enough without my help."

Izuku ignored Neito's jab as he spoke to Togaru, "Kamakiri-san, have you been able to create armour and shields with your blades?"

Togaru, who had listened to Izuku's advice on quirk usage like the rest of his classmates during training, nodded and replied, "They all have sharp edges but I can make them."

"Then be ready to use your blades as shields or armour in case we need to protect the 'civilian'," said Izuku who the turned to attention to Reiko and said, "Yanagi-san, , can you use your telekinesis quirk to carry the 'civilian' or even restrain a villain? Even something a simple as a sudden tug or trip can help tremendously."

"I'm not confident about actually restraining someone but I can try if I have to," replied Reiko who then added, "That said, my quirk should be able to help in disarming Snipe-sensei and 'disabling' our opponents with the cuffs."

"That will do," said Izuku. He then spoke to everyone in the team, "Monoma-san and Bunraku-san will help with searching the civilian with the strings. Do not hesitate to use the strings to restrain our opponents or rescue the 'civilian'. Depending on the situation, Monoma-san might need to copy either Bunraku-san's other quirks or the quirks of either Yanagi-san or Kamakiri-san. As for Kamakiri-san, be ready to use your blades to cut down a path if we need to hurry, to fight off our opponents or even shield everyone else from harm. Yanagi-san, be ready to rescue the civilian or disable our opponents with your quirk. I'll keep an eye out in case Ryuukuu or Hadou-san decides to get airborne. Even if getting airborne is too risky for me, I can still provide cover fire if not attack our opponents directly." The rest of his team nodded in response.

It was at that moment when an announcement was made, "Team 1, practical exam. Ready, go!"

Realising that the exam had started, the entire team immediately made their move. As they moved forward, Ningyou created strings from her left hand to "feel" for the civilian and possible threats while she offered her right hand to Neito. She did not like the blond boy very much but she did not need to like him to cooperate with him. Neito accepted the hand and quickly copied her ability to create strings which he could then use to feel his surroundings. The two then spread out their strings from both hands. The rest of the team followed their lead as they carefully made their way through while ignoring the muddy water getting into their footwear.

Suddenly, Izuku noticed something blue and golden in the sky. His eyes widened as he realised that Nejire was airborne with spirals of golden energy emitting from her feet for propulsion and her hands for stability. Nejire was pointing at something in the distance before she noticed them. She smiled at Izuku and his team mates before she flew towards them at an alarming speed. The team of year-one students widened their eyes as she suddenly slowed down and pointed her arms at them while yelling apologetically, "I'd like to ask you all some questions but I have to do my part as a 'villain' in this test. Sorry about this!"

"Everyone, spread out and restrain her!" yelled Izuku as he immediately leapt towards Nejire while flicking the fingers on his right hand with 25% of One For All.

Nejire instinctively focused her attention towards Izuku to repel the incoming shock waves with her spirals of energy. She then felt a sudden tug on her left arm due to Yanagi's quirk which pulled onto one of the turquoise straps which were wrapped around her forearms as a part of her hero costume. Shocked by the tug which made her lose her balance, Nejire nevertheless reacted quickly as she created a strong burst of energy from her tugged left arm to propel herself and avoid the incoming shock waves. She then felt something wrapped around her feet which then pulled her downwards. Acting quickly, she created a powerful burst of spiralling energy from her feet which destroyed the strings that were wrapped around them. Neito frowned as he bit back a curse and thought, "As much as I hate to admit it, that attention hog was right about her being difficult!"

Izuku, who decided to avoid the risk of getting shot down by Snipe by landing back onto the muddy ground, yelled, "Keep up the pressure, everyone! Don't give her a chance to recover!"

Togaru ran towards Izuku and yelled, "Throw me!"

Izuku nodded at Togaru and offered his right arm for Togaru to leap onto. He then threw Togaru straight towards Nejire. As Togaru was thrown towards the third-year student, he covered his body in a literal armour of blades and attempted to punch her with a blade-covered fist.

Nejire quickly blasted Togaru away with an energy blast to avoid getting his by his attack when she felt strings wrapped around her waist. Unlike before, she was unable to destroy the strings before they pulled her downwards. Ningyou then used her strings to take control of Nejire's body by jabbing the tip of one string into the back of her neck. Izuku quickly clasped a pair of cuffs onto Nejire's wrists to render her disqualified from the match. The third-year student was wide-eyed as she had never expected to be defeated so quickly by a team of first-year students even if they had the help of a noumu-girl.

Once Nejire was successfully restrained, Izuku immediately asked his team mates, "Is everyone, especially Kamakiri-san, all right?"

Togaru, who was some distance away from the rest of the group, groaned as he got up and loudly asked, "Did anyone get the number of that senior who hit me like a fucking truck?"

Reiko turned her attention towards Izuku and said, "I think it's safe to assume that he's at least able to continue fighting."

"Well, that's one opponent down," said Neito who could not help but smile smugly as he thought that the team had a real chance of passing the test.

Izuku nodded and said, "Let's just hope that Ryuukuu and Snipe-sensei haven't found the 'civilian' yet."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Nejire who then added, "They went straight for the 'civilian' while you five fought with me."

Ningyou frowned as she spoke, "We should have figured as much. Neither of them were present during our fight with her."

Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard as Ningyou was hit in the left shoulder by a bullet. The shot, while not fatal due since it was a rubber bullet, would have been damaging enough to disable her left arm had she not instinctively protected herself by hardening her skin.

Realising that Snipe was attacking the group, Izuku yelled, "Everyone, get down!"

Everyone immediately crouched low to avoid further attacks from Snipe whose quick allowed him to control the trajectory of any and all of his bullets. The team then heard Ryuukuu say, "I'm impressed. I honestly expected you all to have more trouble in taking down Nejire-Chan."

Izuku noticed that Ningyou was not only still able to fight but was already using her ability to bend her limbs at unnatural angles to move on all fours like an oversized insect. There was a noticeable limp in her movements due to her injured left shoulder but he knew that she could recover quickly. He decided to buy her time as she made her way towards either Snipe or Ryuukuu and loudly replied, "Training with the noumu-girls have taught us a thing or three."

Suddenly sensing danger, Izuku immediately leapt away with 25% of One For All and barely avoided a gunshot from Snipe. He then started running away from the rest of the group with 10% of One For All while Snipe continued to shoot at him with homing bullets. Realising that he could not dodge the bullets without pushing his limits due to the muddy ground which was slowing him down, Izuku activated Bio-Repair and 25% of One For All at the same time. Green flame-like energy surrounded his body as he moved to avoid the bullets.

Izuku gritted his teeth as his body protested from the continuous use of One For All at 25% but Bio-Repair was able to minimize and even undo the damage to his own body. He then leapt into the air with one leg while using 40% of One For All. While he was airborne, he noticed that Snipe was not holding the "civilian" hostage and was trying to reload his gun.

Normally, Snipe could reload his gun very quickly but the weights on his wrists had made him slower and clumsier than usual. Taking advantage of the situation, Izuku flicked the middle finger of his right hand with 40% of One For All thus causing the pro-hero who had used up the bullets in his revolver-styled gun to dodge the incoming shock wave. As soon as Izuku saw the pro-hero dodge, he flicked the ring finger of his right hand while the fractured bones and torn muscles of his middle finger healed. The green-haired boy then landed on his uninjured leg with Float activated so that his fractured leg could heal fully.

Snipe swore as he ducked low to avoid the second shock wave and got covered in muddy water as a result. His eyes widened as he saw Ningyou suddenly leap out of the vegetation and hurled her strings towards him. He tried to reload his gun but Reiko suddenly pulled the bullets away from him thus rendering him helpless as Ningyou quickly restrained him followed by cuffing him with a pair of cuffs.

Ryuukuu, who was holding a 'civilian' hostage, smiled and said, "Well done. I can see now why Nedzu wanted us to take part in the exam to challenge you all."

Izuku resisted the urge to nurse his still-healing fingers and leg as he asked, "You're planning to make us surrender since you have a hostage, aren't you?"

Ryuukuu smiled and said, "No, I'm not. What I want is to see how well you all fare against me at my full power." Suddenly, her wrists and ankles were freed from her restraints as she continued to speak to Izuku and his team, "In the real world, villains will use any means necessary to defeat pro-heroes. This includes using illegal drugs such as Trigger to boost their abilities such as their quirks."

Izuku and his team paled as Ryuukuu transformed into a massive dragon with wings on her back and pale-grey scales. The transformed pro-heroine held the "civilian" with her massive left hand and asked her opponents, "Will you be able to rescue this innocent 'civilian' from my grasp or will you fail as I crush it with a single hand? Know that it depends entirely on your ability to save it, heroes!"

The "civilian" whimpered pitifully as it struggled weakly in Ryuukuu's powerful grasp. The screen which was its face displayed a pair of round innocent eyes which were currently expressing an unmistakable emotion of distress with "tears". Izuku and his team mates felt their hearts constrict as they realised that the Support Department had not held back in making robots that could act convincingly as innocent victims.

Although intimidated by the powerful presence of one of the top-ten pro-heroes in all of Japan, Izuku grinned audaciously and said, "Only one way to find out…" He then yelled, "Everyone, go beyond!"

"Plus Ultra!" yelled Togaru as he suddenly appeared behind Ryuukuu while covered in an "armour of blades". Ryuukuu smirked as she easily swat Togaru aside with a flick of her tail. The armoured scales of her tail were damaged by Togaru's blades but the pro-heroine easily ignored the pain as she focused her attention towards Izuku and Ningyou while Togaru was sent flying, again.

Izuku activated Float and 25% of One For All at the same time so that he could leap upwards. As he got airborne, he flicked the fingers of his left hand rapidly with 25% of One For All. He was aiming at her right side, especially her right wing to avoid accidentally harming the civilian while trying to stop her from flying. As for Ningyou, she tried to attack Ryuukuu from her left side by wrapping her left arm and left leg with strings.

In spite of Izuku and Ningyou's efforts, Ryuukuu was an unrestrained pro-hero which meant that she could easily dodge the attacks. Realising that Ryuukuu was airborne, Izuku yelled, "Yanagi-san! Pelt her with whatever you've got while I try to bring her down!"

Reiko nodded and used her quirk to throw literal clumps of tall grass with wet and muddy roots at Ryuukuu's face in an attempt to blind her. The pro-heroine wore a disgusted expression as she avoided the muddy projectiles while Izuku quickly "air-dashed" towards her with bursts of One For All at 25%. He was very thankful that he was used to aerial fights due to training with Himiko and Sebas.

While Izuku tried to bring down Ryuukuu by getting behind her to attack her wings, Neito approached Ningyou and asked, "How high can you throw me?"

"Fairly high if I use my strings," answered Ningyou who then asked, "Are you planning what I think you're planning?"

Neito's smirk was all the answer Ningyou needed as she quickly wrapped her strings around his waist and then threw him towards Ryuukuu with all her might. Her torso and limbs twisted beyond normal human limits to provide extra momentum for Neito.

Ryuukuu was trying to swat Izuku away when she saw a certain human projectile named Neito flying towards her. Realising that Neito was trying to copy her quirk, Ryuukuu promptly decided to fly away from him. However, she failed to notice the strings on Neito's fingers as he wrapped them around her tail and quickly pulled himself towards it. The pro-heroine's eyes widened as Neito successfully touched her tail to copy her quirk. She was about to stop the blond boy by knocking him out when Izuku took advantage of her distracted state and delivered a punch with 25% of One For All onto her back between her wings.

Knocked down by the punch which had rendered her wings temporarily useless, Ryuukuu was brought low while Reiko and Ningyou took their chance to rescue the "civilian". Ningyou used her strings to forcefully pry Ryuukuu's hand, which already had a loosened grip due to Izuku's punch, open so that Reiko could use her telekinetic quirk to free the civilian from from the downed pro-heroine. Ryuukuu attempted to retrieve the civilian but Neito, who had copied her quirk, transformed into a significantly smaller dragon and grabbed onto her left hand.

It should be noted that Neito's current hero suit was made with his quirk in mind so that it could adapt to whatever quirks he had copied. He therefore did not need to worry about accidentally rendering himself naked while using Ryuukuu's quirk. As for how Neito came to realise the need to have his suit especially made, it involved him copying Wankuro's two abilities to transform into a wolf and produce crimson flames and then getting "butt-naked" as a result of using the two abilities at the same time.

Frustrated yet also impressed, Ryuukuu gritted her teeth as she tried to shake Neito and Ningyou off her left arm. Both students held on as Ningyou tried to jab one of her strings into the back of Ryuukuu's neck. However, the hard scales which ran along Ryuukuu's spine made it difficult for the puppet-like noumu-girl to take control of her.

Well aware that Izuku wanted to prioritize saving the "civilian", Reiko immediately ran off while yelling to her team mates, "I'll take the 'civilian' to the exit!"

"Duly noted!" yelled Neito who was clearly struggling just to hold onto Ryuukuu's left arm.

Ryuukuu was about to punch Neito in the face to get him off her when Izuku landed onto her right arm and yelled, "Deleware Smach: Point Blank!" Ryuukuu yelled in pain as Izuku flicked his middle left finger with 100% of One For All. Even with Bio-Repair activated, Izuku's left middle finger was broken to the point of being useless for the remaining duration of the fight. In spite of his injured finger, Izuku knew that Ryuukuu was even more injured as the humerus bone in her right arm was fractured if not broken. Indeed, Ryuukuu was unable to use her right arm at all and was soon forced to yield when Togaru appeared and threatened to cut holes into her wings to stop her from flying.

Needless to say, Izuku and his team had won.

\--Shortly after the conclusion of the practical test for Team 1…--

Izuku bowed to Ryuukuu and apologised, "I'm so sorry for breaking your arm like that, Ryuukuu!"

In spite of her broken arm, Ryuukuu smiled reassuringly at Izuku and replied, "There's no need to apologise, Midoriya. I am one of the 'villains' for this test after all." She then added, "In fact, I'm more concerned about your broken finger."

Izuku scratched his cheek with an uninjured index finger and replied, "I'm pretty sure my finger will get better once we meet Recovery Girl." He then grimaced as he added, "I can't say the same for my shins or head though." Although Izuku could use Bio-Repair to completely heal his still-broken finger, he did not want to risk exhausting himself or accidentally deform the finger. Chiyo (a.k.a. Recovery Girl) had already warned him about the possibility of incorrect healing if he tried to hastily "repair" a badly damaged body part without proper knowledge of anatomy. Even Tsunade was willing to admit that rapid healing was not without its risks when trying to heal a body part which had been "shattered and shredded" especially when it had to be done quickly due to being in the middle of a battle. In fact, Izuku was already taking a risk by using Bio-Repair together with 40% of One For All.

Well aware of Chiyo's tendency to be strict towards reckless individuals, Snipe chuckled sympathetically and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt she'll get all that upset with a broken finger."

"Midoriya-san's injuries aside, are all the other pro-heroes allowed to remove their own restraints?" asked Ningyou.

Ryuukuu nodded and said, "In the event that only one 'villain' remains in the test, the said 'villain' is allowed to release his or her own restraints to fight at full capacity at his or her own discretion."

Reiko had to ask, "Isn't that a bit much? What if the hero team has also suffered losses?"

"Like what Ryuukuu said just now, it's at the 'villain's' own discretion," explained Snipe who then added, "Ryuukuu released her restraints because she knew that fighting you five effectively would be impossible while restrained."

Ryuukuu nodded and explained, "I wanted to test your mettle and, I have to say, you five are impressive. I am especially impressed with Midoriya and Bunraku."

Izuku blushed bashfully while Neito huffed irritably yet stayed quiet as he knew that both Izuku and Ningyou had contributed significantly during the test. As for Reiko and Togaru, they were pleased that one of the top ten pro-heroes in all of Japan had praised them while Ningyou was simply happy to have done well.

Nejire, who felt that she had already waited long enough, decided to start asking questions, "Midoriya-kun, I noticed that you glowed green while fighting Snipe-sensei but didn't glow while fighting Ryuukuu until you broke her arm. Why's that?"

Although surprised by Nejire's question, he saw no harm in answering it as he explained, "Well, I unlocked the ability to heal myself and other people not long after my internship with Sir Nighteye. I can't use my floating ability and my healing ability at the same time though so that's why I didn't use my healing ability while Ryuukuu was airborne."

It should be noted that Izuku's classmates and the students from Class 1B already knew about his ability to heal himself and other people. Getting injured while sparring with the noumu-girls was hardly unusual after all.

"So your healing ability allows you to fight harder than usual?" asked Nejire.

"Pretty much," confirmed Izuku who then added, "That said, using that healing ability tires me out quickly hence why I can't use it for prolonged periods. There's also the risk of incorrect healing if I'm not careful about healing my own injuries due to being hasty."

"That's really strange, you know!" exclaimed Nejire who then added, "You basically have three quirks as it is!"

"You're not the only one who thinks that way," admitted Izuku.

Seemingly satisfied by Izuku's answers, Nejire was about to ask Neito about his quirk when Ryuukuu said, "You can ask your questions while we make our way back, Nejire-Chan. Besides, we need to get to Recovery Girl to get healed."

Nejire nodded at Ryuukuu and said, "Okay, let's get going then!"

Ryuukuu, who was used to Nejire's curious nature, shook her head with a rueful smile as she thought about how Izuku had ultimately chosen Rumi over her. She could not help but feel a little envious of the rabbit-like pro-heroine as she had also wanted Izuku as her intern. After all, Izuku was very likely to become one of the "Big Three" among his own peers not unlike Nejire among the third-years.

By the time Izuku's group met Chiyo, Nejire had asked no less then five questions from each of the five first-year students. It was also apparent that she was especially interested in Izuku as she asked him the most questions.

Yes, Chiyo wasted no time in berating Izuku for injuring himself even though she understood that he needed to push his limits to pass the test. That said, she was willing to admit that he at least tried to keep his self-inflicted injuries to a minimum and was pleased to know that his self-healed injuries were healed properly.

It should be reminded that Izuku's team was just one of nine separate teams taking part in the practical exam.

\--At the front entrance of Training Ground Alpha…--

Momo was facing her team mates as she spoke to then, "Midori-chan, I want you to take the lead to locate the 'civilian'. Also, what can you tell us about Miruko and Gran Torino?"

"They're both fast. Fun to fight with!" replied Wankuro.

A moment of silence passed before Momo sighed and thought, "I shouldn't have expected an exhaustive response from her…"

Shouto frowned and said, "If Wankuro-san finds those two fast, it's safe to say that they are at least as fast as Midoriya-san or Iida-san if not faster."

"Also, given Miruko's quirk, it's safe to say that she probably has a rabbit's keen hearing as well at the very least," said Momo.

"But how's Gran Torino fast?" asked Pony who then added, "He looks as old as Granny Smith!"

"His feet blows air. Makes him fast. He can fly too," explained Wankuro.

"If Wankuro-san thinks that Gran Torino is fast then it's safe to assume that he's anything but helpless," said Momo who then turned her attention to Setsuna and asked, "Tokage-san, can you send pieces of yourself to scout the area to not only locate the 'civilian' but also keep an eye out for the three 'villains'?"

Setsuna grinned as she gave Momo a thumb's up and said, "No problem!"

Momo turned her attention towards Pony and said, "Tsunotori-san, be ready to use your horns to take the 'civilian' out of the training ground as quickly as possible. I doubt Miruko will leave Midori-chan alone."

Pony nodded and asked, "What will you do?"

"Todoroki-kun and I will do what we can to stop Gran Torino and Aizawa-sensei from stopping you," replied Momo who then turned her attention towards Setsuna and asked, "Tokage-san, do you think you can use your pieces to distract Miruko's keen hearing?"

"Not that I don't want to try, but with what?" asked Setsuna.

Momo smiled as she pulled the straps of her leotard aside so that she could create something from between her breasts…

\--Meanwhile, at the opposite entrance into Training Ground Alpha…--

Shouta sighed as he glared at Rumi and said, "Miruko, I know that you want to have a real match with Wankuro but please keep the collateral damage to a minimum."

Sorahiko nodded and added, "I still have nightmares of you two demolishing my apartment!"

Rumi, who was practically vibrating with barely-restrained excitement, grinned toothily and replied, "No promises!"

It was at that moment when an announcement was made, "Team 2, practical exam. Ready, go!"

As soon as the announcement was made, Rumi immediately dashed forward while listening to the sounds of movement with her keen ears. She quickly sensed being watched by something and realised that Setsuna had sent pieces of herself floating around the area to keep an eye out for both the 'civilian' and the team of 'villains'. She pressed her fingers onto a modified earpiece and said, "Tokage's using her quirk to keep an eye out for us and locate the 'civilian'."

"We've noticed," replied Shouta who then added, "Continue your pursuit. If Wankuro is able to get her paws on the civilian, our chances of defeating the hero team will very low." In theory, Shouta could try disabling Setsuna's quirk but doing so would cause his eyes to dry out and possibly reveal his current location so he and Sorahiko decided to use stealth instead of speed to catch the students off guard. Granted, there was Wankuro's keen senses of hearing and smell but they were certain that Rumi would reach her first.

"No need to tell me twice!" replied Miruko as she heard movement and immediately went towards the location. Her eyes widened as she realised that she had been tricked by what was basically a few pairs of seemingly empty shoes, including a pair of paw-shaped shoes and a pair of hoof-shaped shoes, which actually had "pieces of Setsuna" inside of them. Rumi then started hearing several more similar footsteps and frowned as she though, "Clever brats!"

Understandably, Rumi immediately spoke to Shouta and Sorahiko over the earpiece, "Tokage's distracting my hearing by copying the sounds of people moving about with pairs of shoes. I'm betting that Yaoyorozu is behind this."

Shouta almost sounded proud as he replied, "Understood. We will let you know our location if we locate them first."

Rumi smirked as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Now, where should I go next…?" She closed her eyes and placed her hands beside her ears to listen intently for the sounds of movement. She soon noticed the sound of movements with actual weight and thought, "Got you!"

\--With Momo and her team mates…--

"I found it!" exclaimed Wankuro who was able to locate the "civilian" by its smell which was rather distinct compared to the smell of most robots.

"Thank goodness you're here!" said the "civilian" who was displaying a grateful expression on the screen which was its face.

Momo nodded and said, "Good work, Midori-chan! Keep a lookout while we secure the 'civilian' before getting out of here."

Suddenly, Setsuna's mouth descended from above and said, "Guys, I hate to say this but Miruko's heading straight for you!"

Momo swore and was trying to think of a plan when Wankuro suddenly dashed off while yelling, "You keep going! I'll fight her!"

Realising that Wankuro was going to face Miruko, and that Wankuro had the best chance of actually taking on the unrestrained pro-heroine, Momo turned her attention towards her other team mates and said, "We need to hurry and rescue the 'civilian'! The other two 'villains' might very well be on their way here even as we speak!"

\--Back to Rumi…--

Rumi felt a tingle running down her spine and she grinned as she soon realised the reason why. She stopped running towards her destination and asked, "So, ready to settle our fight, Wan-Chan?"

Wankuro grinned at Rumi and replied eagerly, "You bet I am!"

Rumi pointed to an area behind her with her thumb and said, "Then let's go to the other end of this place. I want to fight you uninterrupted."

The two eager combatants dashed quickly towards another part of the training ground. They soon arrived at their destination and, after a moment of pause to face one another, they immediately started their fight…

\--Back to Momo and the rest of Team 2…--

"Holy shit… I'm so glad that Midoriya-chan's keeping Miruko busy," said Setsuna's floating detached mouth who was able to see the fight with her detached left eye. Setsuna could not help but wince was Miruko kicked Wankuro straight into a building which shook due to the powerful impact that broke through multiple layers of walls.

A moment later, the wolf-like noumu-girl suddenly leapt out of the building while running on all fours before leaping towards Rumi with the intention of hitting her with a side-spinning heel kick. However, pro-heroine was able to avoid the kick by swaying backwards before delivering a kick to Wankuro's stomach. Although Wankuro was sent flying upwards due to the powerful kick, she was still grinning in glee. The exchange of blows was so fast that Setsuna could barely see them move. The girl with detachable body parts not help but feel awed and intimidated by Wankuro and Rumi's sheer determination to win.

"While I understand the desire to watch the fight, you should be keeping an eye out for Aizawa-sensei and Gran Torino," said Momo who was speaking to Setsuna through an earpiece.

"I know, but I just can't take my eye off those two," replied Setsuna's mouth who then added, "They're seriously wrecking that entire section of the training ground!" While Setsuna was speaking to Momo, her detached left eye twitched as it saw Rumi barely dodging a spinning overhead punch from Wankuro whose flaming fist caused the ground to crack and break while crimson flames erupted from the cracks. Rumi then tried to kick Wankuro who was somehow able to block the bone-breaking kick with one arm. Wankuro then tried to retaliate by breathing out a torrent of flame at Rumi but the rabbit-like pro-heroine was able to leapt away from the line of fire.

Suddenly, Setsuna's detached right eye saw Sorahiko quickly approaching Momo's group and said, "Gran Torino's heading your way. No sign of Aizawa-sensei but I'm willing to bet that he's sneaking around somewhere. I'll try to keep that old pro-hero distracted for as long as I can."

"Duly noted," replied Momo who then turned her attention towards Shouto and Pony to remind them, "Remember the plan." Both Shouto and Pony nodded at Momo before the three of them continued to escort the "civilian".

As for Setsuna, she was busy focusing her attention on slowing down Sorahiko by pelting him with detached pieces of her body. The old pro-hero swore as he struggled to deal with the flying pieces which kept getting in his way. Due to not only the restricting weights on his limbs but also the sheer number of Setsuna's detached body parts, including the body parts which were no longer on "shoe duty", Sorahiko was unable to do anything other than try his best to avoid getting pummelled into submission by the said body parts. Ideally, he would have located Setsuna's team mates and defeated at least a few of them but he was willing to serve as a distraction so that Setsuna would fail to notice Shouta stealthily making his way to her team mates.

With Setsuna unable to keep both of her eyes off the old pro-hero, she almost failed to notice Shouta making his way to the rest of her team mates. Shouta, who was normally very stealthy, was unable to avoid making soft sounds due to the weights which made his landing heavier and noisier than usual. Grateful for Izuku's inquiries about her quirk and his suggestion that she could use at least one of her ears as a means of "acoustic surveillance", Setsuna's left ear which lacked an earpiece immediately flew towards Shouta's possible location while her mouth notified Momo, "Heads up. I heard something moving towards your location. I'll try to track him with my left ear but I can't keep my eyes off Gran Torino so you'll have to keep an eye out for him yourself."

"Understood. Keep up the good work," replied Momo as she, Shouto and Pony continued to escort the "civilian" out of the training ground.

\--Meanwhile, at an undeniably demolished section of Training Ground Alpha…--

Both Rumi and Wankuro were having the time of their life. Their eyes burned with the shared desire to defeat their respective opponent as they wore borderline-savage grins on their faces. Wankuro's bones had been fractured if not broken a number of times but her desire to win and her ability to recover from her own injuries allowed her to keep on fighting. As for Rumi, she was barely able to avoid fracturing and breaking her own bones due to years of experience as a pro-hero who specialised in fighting opponents. Although Wankuro was clearly holding back her claws, Miruko was also holding back her most dangerous moves which were meant for killing opponents as a last resort so neither were complaining about their respective opponent holding back.

Rumi, who clearly had bruises and even burn marks on her body, including the bruise on her right cheek which had been punched by Wankuro, spat out some blood from her mouth before she asked the dog-like noumu-girl, "So, had enough yet?"

Wankuro, whose injuries would have been more obvious if she had lacked her durability and ability to recover at an accelerated rate, grinned at Rumi and said, "Not yet!"

"Good, because I can do this all day!" yelled Rumi before she suddenly leapt towards Wankuro with the intention of hitting her with a flying kick. Wankuro barely avoided the kick from Rumi's left leg by tilting her head to the left before attempting to punch Rumi with her flaming right fist. However, just before Wankuro's fist could hit Rumi's face, the pro-heroine suddenly twisted her upper body to avoid the punch. She then delivered a vicious kick to the lower-right side of Wankuro's ribs. Wankuro gritted her teeth as she withstood the pain of having her ribs fractured and counter-attacked by delivering a left hook. Rumi was barely able to block the blow with her arms. However, the pro-heroine's arms were fractured by the blow thus rendering them useless.

In spite of her fractured arms, Rumi was still determined to fight as she backed away from Wankuro and yelled, "I'm not done yet! I still have my legs!"

Wankuro grinned in spite of her still-healing ribs and yelled back, "I'm not done either!" She then charged towards Rumi while crimson flames erupted from both of her paw-like hands. Rumi grinned in returned as she prepared to deliver one of her special moves. In spite of her bravado, she knew that she could not last much longer against Wankuro who was clearly able to outlast her in a battle of endurance. Given Wankuro's nature as part-wolf and the fact that she was originally designed to kill All Might, Rumi knew better than to resent the girl for being such a tough opponent. Besides, where was the fun in having nothing but easy matches?

Just as Wankuro was about to hit Rumi, the pro-heroine suddenly delivered a vertical kick with all her might while maintaining her centre of balance and yelled, "Luna Rise!"

Instead of trying to avoid the attack or block it, Wankuro accelerated further to the point of injuring herself as she yelled in return, "Hungry Wolf!"

Rumi's kick landed right below Wankuro's ribs as the pro-heroine tried to send Wankuro flying. However, Wankuro was able to retaliate by punching Rumi in the face with a flaming fist. While Wankuro was sent flying with internal injuries, both from Rumi's kick and sheer overexertion, Rumi was nearly knocked out by the punch which would have done more damage had it connected fully.

After landing onto the ground, Wankuro groaned in pain, "That hurts…"

Rumi resisted the urge to snicker due to her injured face as she replied, "That's the idea."

"So, who won?" asked Wankuro.

Rumi was about so reply when the loudspeakers around the training ground announced, "Team 2 has passed!" As for how the team has passed, it involved Momo and Shouto working together to keep Shouta at bay with an " excessively liberal" use of pre-made stun grenades and tear gas grenades while Pony rode on her detached horns to fly away with the "civilian". In fact, Shouta was so distracted by the grenades that Shouto was able to encase him inside a dome of ice, thus effectively disabling him as a result. As for Setsuna, she was had been busy keeping Sorahiko at bay the whole time as she did not want to risk letting the old pro-hero catch up with Pony.

After the announcement was made, Rumi asked, "You're planning to call that your win?"

"Nah. Team win, not duel win," replied Wankuro.

"Good, because I'm calling this one a draw," said Rumi.

"Sounds good," agreed Wankuro.

A moment of silence passed before Wankuro asked worriedly, "Recovery Girl's angry?"

Rumi grimaced in spite of her injured face as she groaned, "I'm pretty sure she is…"

It did not take long for Momo, Shouto, Pony, Setsuna, Shouta and Sorahiko to find Wankuro and Rumi and immediately bring them to Recovery Girl for treatment. Indeed, the old pro-heroine was very displeased with Wankuro and Rumi and wasted no time in lecturing them after healing their injuries.

It should be reminded that a total of nine teams were taking part in the exams and only two of the nine had been described so far.

\--At a destroyed section of Training Ground Beta…--

Katsuki was glaring hatefully at Mirio, who was frowning disapprovingly at him, before he charged at him while yelling, "Die!"

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

This chapter, together with the next one or two chapters, will cover the End Term Exam arc of the story. Needless to say, I will cover at least a few more teams in detail.

Since the training grounds of U.A. High School follow the Greek Alphabetical order, I assume that the school has a total of 24 training grounds from Alpha to Omega. Anyway, besides the canon training grounds (Beta, Gamma and Omega) the non-canon training grounds are as follows:

Training Ground Alpha: Suburban Town Zone

Training Ground Delta: Construction Site Zone

Training Ground Epsilon: Building Interior Zone

Training Ground Zeta: Rocky Zone

Training Ground Kappa: Marshland Zone

Training Ground Lambda: Maze Zone

Also, I tried to do a 'Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple' reference with Rumi by having her do her own version of Kenichi's Korui Nuki.

I sincerely hope that the matches for Team 1 and Team 2 were satisfactory.

I may consider switching my focus over to 'Izuku's Harem Academia' and 'Izuku's Noumu Life' after completing this arc instead of doing the I-Island arc but we will see.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	18. Chapter 17

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 17: End Term Exams Part 2**

Katsuki was glaring hatefully at Mirio, who was frowning disapprovingly at him, before he charged at him while yelling, "Die!"

\--Flashback to the preparation phase for Team 3…--

Katsuki waited impatiently for the exam to start as he was determined to prove his superiority by defeating Mirio. The fact that Training Ground Beta was also the same training ground where Class 1A had its first heroics class only made Katsuki angrier as it reminded him of how Izuku and Ochako had worked together to defeat him and his extra of a team mate (a.k.a. Tenya). Himiko and Hitoshi, who were already familiar with Katsuki's mannerisms and his past interactions with the other members of Class 1A, nodded at one another before Hitoshi asked the explosive blond boy, "You're planning to go after Tougata-senpai, aren't you?"

Katsuki glared at Hitoshi, thus making Sen and Nirengeki flinch, and growled, "You got a fucking problem with that?"

Hitoshi's frown deepened as he replied, "In case you haven't noticed, Mirio's not the only opponent we'll be facing. Also, ALL of us will fail the test if anything happens to the 'civilian' even if we're not all taken out by the 'villains'."

Although Katsuki knew that Hitoshi's statements were not wrong, he hated the idea of "taking orders from extras" so he yelled angrily, "Then make yourselves fucking useful, you damn extras! In case you haven't noticed, that simple-faced fucker is an unrestrained third year who can phase through shit! If you four can't even deal with two restrained pro-heroes and protect that stupid robot on your own than you lot sure as fuck won't be able to handle having an unrestrained enemy even if I'm around to cover your fucking asses!"

"That's assuming that all three of them won't come at us while you go on a wild goose chase to find Tougata-senpai or, alternatively, you end up facing all three of them at the same time," argued Hitoshi who had a deadpan expression on his face. He was tempted to bring up the fact that Katsuki had lost against the students from Konoha Academy High School because he had tried to attack them all on his own but he knew that doing so would only make the explosive blond boy even more uncooperative which was the last thing the team needed at the time.

Katsuki gritted his teeth as he realised that Hitoshi had made a good point. He then glared at Himiko and yelled, "Hey, Vamp-Bitch!"

Himiko frowned and asked, "Yes, Baka-gou?"

"You've got fucking bat ears, right?" asked Katsuki who was tempted to attack Himiko for the insulting nickname.

Himiko nodded and replied, "I can echo-locate."

"Then use that to find that robot and those three extras when the exam fucking starts!" yelled Katsuki.

Himiko crossed her arms over her chest and said, " Was planning to. No explosions, Baka-gou. Explosions won't help."

Well aware that his explosions were loud, Katsuki did not argue with Himiko as he clicked his tongue in displeasure while returning his attention back to the entrance into the training ground. As soon as Himiko had located the "civilian" and the three "villains", he was going to go after Mirio at the first possible opportunity. The extras could deal with the "rescuing" for all he cared.

"Um… is there anything you three want to discuss with us?" asked Nirengeki who was understandably worried about his team's chances of passing the test. Sen was equally concerned as it was clear that the team was anything but wholly unified.

Hitoshi turned his attention towards the two students from Class 1B and spoke loudly enough for Katsuki to hear, "Considering that I trained at Sir Nighteye's agency during my internship with Aizawa-sensei, I have a few things to discuss with everyone…"

\--Meanwhile, at the opposite end of Training ground Beta…--

"Lemillion, remember that we're here to test their abilities and their limits," reminded Centipeder who knew that Mirio had trouble holding himself back at times.

Mirio nodded at Centipeder and replied, "Don't worry, I won't take them all out at once. Besides, Nedzu-sensei wants me to deal with Toga and Bakugou specifically."

Sekijirou (a.k.a. Vlad King) nodded and said, "Bakugou may be 'explosively aggressive' but Toga's able to fly quickly even while carrying someone with her feet, never mind her ability to copy the forms and even quirks of others."

"Don't forget that she has keen hearing and will definitely hear us coming," said Centipeder who then turned his attention towards Mirio and added, " Even your phasing quirk won't stop her from noticing you once you become solid again."

"True, but I can at least avoid getting detected by her while I'm phasing through the ground or the buildings. The real challenge will be getting to the 'civilian' before she does," said Mirio.

Centipeder nodded and said, "The best course of action is to find her, make an educated guess of her destination and get there before she does."

"That's assuming that her team mates do not consider using her as a diversion to distract us," said Sekijirou who could already imagine Hitoshi coming up with plans that Shouta (a.k.a. Eraser Head) would approve of.

Well aware of the fact that Hitoshi had been trained by Shouta during his internship, Centipeder chuckled and said, "It would certainly be embarrassing for us if they succeed in rescuing the 'civilian' before we can do anything to stop them."

"Then let's make sure that we give them a worthwhile challenge!" said Mirio who had a grin in his face.

It was at that moment that a certain announcement was made, "Team 3, practical exam. Ready, go!"

Centipeder extended his limbs so that he could reach higher ground while Sekijirou ran along the street. Mirio, who could launch himself at high velocity with his phasing quick, phased into the ground and then launched himself into a building. He phased through walls and floors as he quickly made his way up to the top of a building. Once Mirio was at the top of the building, he noticed Himiko carrying Katsuki with her clawed feet. Realising that Himiko and Katsuki were clearly heading towards a particular location, Mirio wasted no time in going after them.

Having noticed Himiko and Katsuki as well, Centipeder decided to let Mirio handle them while he kept an eye out for Hitoshi, Sen and Nirengeki. It did not take long for the experienced pro-hero to locate the three boys. He contacted Sekijirou through an earpiece and said, "I've located Shinsou, Kaibara and Shouda. They're not following the other two."

"Then it's clear that one of the two groups is a diversion," replied Sekijirou before he followed Centipeder's directions to intercept the three boys.

Before long, Hitoshi, who had trained with not only Shouta and Emi (a.k.a. Miss Joke) but also with Centipeder, Kaoruko (a.k.a. Bubble Girl) and even Mirio, sensed incoming danger and said, "Everyone, stop!" Sen and Nirengeki immediately stopped while Hitoshi looked upwards and realised that Centipeder was right above them. Hitoshi swore as he yelled, "Everyone, scatter!"

Normally, Hitoshi's warning would have been too late to avoid Centipeder's attacks. However, since the pro-hero's extendible centipede-like limbs had been weighed down by the ultra-compressed weights, Hitoshi and his two team mates were barely able to avoid getting caught by the said pro-hero. Centipeder frowned as he realised that the restrictions on his limbs were even more severe than expected as he retracted his limbs and said, "You three are clearly not following the same path as the two most powerful members of your team. Is there a particular reason for that?"

Hitoshi smirked as he replied, "That depends on whether you're seriously planning to have a conversation with us."

Aware of Hitoshi's quirk, Centipeder did not say anything as he prepared to capture the three boys…

\--With Himiko and Katsuki…--

Himiko, who was carrying a brainwashed Katsuki, noticed that Mirio was following them and smirked as she continued flying towards a location far away from the "civilian". As for why Katsuki had been brainwashed, the blond boy hated the idea of being a "useless decoy" so Hitoshi had to brainwash him so that the noumu-girl could safely take him away. In Hitoshi's defence, he had tried to explain to Katsuki that using the two most mobile members of the team as diversions would force at least Mirio to focus on them while the rest tried to get to the "civilian" covertly but the prideful blond boy refused to listen as he wanted the "lead role" in spite of the fact that he was clearly disinterested in rescuing the "civilian". Unwilling to allow Katsuki to do things his way, as letting the explosive blond boy do so would likely lower the team's chances of winning even further, Hitoshi brainwashed him as a last resort. Hitoshi was bitterly resigned while doing so as he knew that it would reflect badly on him regardless of the end result of the test. After all, which morally upright pro-hero in his right mind would force others to do his bidding under normal circumstances?

Mirio was no fool as he quickly realised that Himiko and Katsuki were leading him away from the "civilian". That said, he was obligated to keep an eye on the two so he continued to follow them regardless. Besides, they were highly mobile which meant that they could easily rush back and regroup with the other members of their team if needed.

Once she had gotten far enough, Himiko dropped Katsuki onto the rooftop of a tall building. The force of the fall, which caused Katsuki to fall onto his knees before his face hit the floor, was not enough to cause the blond boy any serious injury but it was enough to break him free from Hitoshi's brainwashing. Blinking in surprise, Katsuki rubbed his sore nose before he realised that Hitoshi had actually brainwashed him to make him cooperate with the rest of the team. He was about to yell a string of vulgar expletives when he noticed Mirio appearing before him. All thoughts of putting Hitoshi and Himiko in their shared place as mere "extras" were put aside as Katsuki glared at the blond third-year student.

Having done her part, Himiko turned her attention towards Hitoshi's group and immediately flew towards their location as quickly as she could. Both she and Hitoshi agreed that Katsuki would refuse to let her help him and might even attack her in retaliation if she had tried. Besides, his explosions were more detrimental for her than most due to her keen hearing and it was currently clear that Hitoshi's group needed her help.

Mirio raised an eyebrow as he asked Himiko, "Are you seriously leaving your own team mate to face me alone?" The third-year student did not even flinch as Katsuki immediately tried to attack him with a explosive palm strike only to literally phase through him. After Katsuki had passed through his body, Mirio turned his attention towards him and jokingly asked, "That's rather rude, don't you think?"

Katsuki glared at Mirio and immediately tried to attack again while yelling, "Die, you beady-eyed extra!"

"Sorry, buy I'd rather not," replied Mirio as he allowed Katsuki to phase through him again.

Irritated by Mirio who was clearly confident of his abilities and, more infuriatingly, could actually back it up, Katsuki growled as he tried to find a weak point in the annoyingly cheerful boy's defence. As for Mirio, he grinned at Katsuki as he wondered what sorts of tricks he would come up with to somehow get the better of him.

\--Back to Hitoshi's group…--

Hitoshi, Sen and Nirengeki were already struggling to avoid getting captured by Centipeder when Sekijirou suddenly joined the fight to defeat the three boys quickly. Hitoshi swore as he tried to use his capture tape to restrain Centipeder while Sen used his ability to make his body parts rotate like a drill to both avoid getting captured by the pro-hero while simultaneously trying to attack him with drill-like attacks. As for Nirengeki, he was assisting the team by sending objects flying towards the Centipeder with strategic uses of his ability to make the objects that he hit receive a second impact which was several times stronger than the first hit. Understandably, the chubby boy turned his attention towards Sekijirou as he tried to keep him at bay by launching several objects towards him. However, Sekijirou was Nirengeki's home room teacher and thus knew how to counter his ranged attacks by manipulating his blood to leave his body and block the incoming projectiles. Unlike Centipeder, Sekijirou's quirk was not as badly restrained by the weights so he used his ability to control his blood to attempt capturing Nirengeki.

Nirengeki would have been captured by Sekijirou had Himiko not suddenly appeared between them. Himiko wore a feral grin as she literally bit off a "chunk" of the controlled blood. Shocked by Himiko's method of countering his quirk and aware of what she could do with it, Sekijirou instinctively retracted his blood away from her. The vampire-like noumu-girl wasted no time in attacking Sekijirou aggressively. Hitoshi grinned at Himiko's timely arrival and hoped that they could defeat the two pro-heroes before Mirio defeated Katsuki. Considering that he had seen what Mirio could do and even sparred with him on the day before his internship ended, Hitoshi was fairly certain that Katsuki had little to no chance of defeating the blond third-year student on his own.

In truth, Himiko did not need Sekijurou's form or quirk to be an effective fighter. She simply wanted to have a free "blood meal" while fighting him.

\--Back to Katsuki and Mirio…--

Mirio was still grinning as he skilfully avoided Katsuki's aggressive attacks by letting them phase through him. As for Katsuki, the explosive blond boy was steadily losing what little patience he had left due to the growing frustration of fighting against a boy whom he could not even hit in spite of his determined efforts. After a while, Katsuki stopped attacking Mirio to catch his breath after attacking him non-stop for three minutes.

Realising that Katsuki had finally stopping attacking, Mirio's grin widened and said, "My turn!"

Katsuki barely saw Mirio move as the third-year student suddenly appeared before him and punched him in the stomach with enough force to lift him into the air. As exhausted as he was, Katsuki had no chance of avoiding or deflecting the hit and was therefore nearly knocked out by it.

Somehow able to remain conscious, Katsuki struggled to get up after falling onto his back while Mirio said, "You know, I've expected you five to at least try working together to take me down instead of leaving one of you to deal with me alone. I mean, Midoriya-kun and Shinsou-kun must have told at least some of you about me and Centipeder-san by now."

Hearing Mirio talk about Izuku and Hitoshi made Katsuki's blood boil as he gritted his teeth while getting back onto his feet in spite of the punch onto his stomach. He glared at Mirio as he growled, "Fuck… that worthless… Deku… and that… fucking brainwasher too!"

Mirio raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm no genius but even I can tell that you don't like those two. Why is that?"

Katsuki leapt into the air with the help of his explosive quirk and then grabbed onto the pin of his right bracer which was shaped like an over-sized grenade. Mirio's eyes widened as he realised what Katsuki was about to do as the aggressive first-year student yelled, "Die, you beady-eyed bastard!"

The moment Katsuki pulled the pin, a powerful downward explosion tore through the building, causing massive collateral damage as a result. The entire training ground shook due to the explosion, thus shocking Mirio and Katsuki's team mates. The said team mates turned their attention towards the source of the miniature earthquake as they shared the same thought, "What the hell was Bakugou thinking?!"

After the damage was done, Katsuki landed onto the ground safely with the use of his explosions to slow down his fall. He scanned the ruined landscape to make sure that he had defeated Mirio with the explosive blast. His eyes widened as Mirio, who had been completely untouched by the explosion, appeared out of the ground with a frown on his face as he spoke, "I know that this building is be empty but you do realise that heroes are not supposed to cause unnecessary collateral damage, right? You could have killed someone with that attack!"

Katsuki saw the look of disappointed disapproval in Mirio's eyes and, in that moment, saw Izuku instead of his current opponent. The explosive blond boy lost any sense of rationality as he glared hatefully at Mirio before he charged at him while yelling like a rabid animal, "Die!"

Mirio, who was clearly done holding back, decided to teach Katsuki a lesson in humility. Moving at blinding speed, he phased through Katsuki's explosive attack before punching him in the face with a powerful right hook. Before Katsuki could recover, Mirio phased through the explosive blond boy's body while spinning around so that he could build momentum and then punched him right in the solar plexus with the same fist. The third-year student was not done though as he extended and twisted his fist with all his might. The resulting blow was strong enough to send Katsuki flying for a short distance. Unable to withstand the powerful blow, Katsuki passed out before he even landed onto the ground.

After making sure that Katsuki was knocked out, Mirio huffed before he decided to take Katsuki out of the training ground. He did not want to risk letting the volatile blond boy release another ground-shaking explosion which could easily harm or even kill an unlucky victim. Besides, there were no rules against a 'villain' taking a downed student out of the training ground to disqualify the said student.

It should be noted that Hitoshi, Himiko, Sen and Nirengeki were able to defeat Centipeder and Sekijirou through teamwork before rescuing the "civilian".

Six more teams remained to be described in detail…

\--At the front entrance of Training Ground Lambda…--

Itsuka was facing her four team mates as she spoke to them, "All right, we need a plan to rescue the 'civilian' while keeping those 'villains' at bay."

Tetsutetsu crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Hate to say this, but we don't know what Fat Gum and that gloomy senior can do, Kendou-neesan."

"While that may be true, we can more or less be sure that they can probably counter close-range fighters like us," said Itsuka who then added, "Which is why we will be relying on you to help us pass the test, Ushimaru-san."

Nyujou blinked in surprise before she pointed at herself and asked, "Me?"

Itsuka nodded and explained, "We will need your help to either clear the way for us to rescue the 'civilian' or hold off the other team while we do the rescue."

Eijirou grinned as he gave Nyujou a thumbs up and said, "Don't worry about the small details! Just do the best you can to help the team and we'll do the rest!" Rikidou nodded with a smile to affirm Eijirou's statement.

Nyujou was determined to help so she nodded and said, "I understand. I'll help." The noumu-girl's team mates smiled as they all nodded at her before Itsuka started to explain the plan she had in mind…

\--Meanwhile, at the opposite end of Training Ground Lambda…--

"That place is a maze and we have Cementoss-sensei on our side so maybe I won't be needed to help out," Tamaki mumbled to himself.

Well aware of what Tamaki was thinking, Taishirou (a.k.a. Fat Gum), grinned at his intern and said, "Don't even think about sitting this one out, Sun Eater! Even if we have Cementoss on our side, we still have to deal with their noumu-girl."

Ken (a.k.a. Cementoss), nodded in agreement with Taishirou and said, "Knowing Nyujou, she'll probably help the team do a 'dungeon bypass' to get to the civilian before we can."

"There's a chance that they might use her as a diversion instead though," argued Taishirou who then turned his attention towards Tamaki and said, "Which is why we'll be needing your eyes to keep an eye out for them."

Tamaki sighed as he knew that he could not convince Taishirou to let him sit on the sidelines.

It was at that moment that a certain announcement was made, "Team 4, practical exam. Ready, go!"

As soon as the announcement was made, Tamaki immediately took out a barbecued chicken wing and bit into it. As he consumed a piece of the chicken wing, he gained the ability to turn his arms into wings and his legs into clawed avian feet. He then flew upwards and immediately noticed Itsuka who was clearly gliding through the air with the help of her enlarged hands. Realising that someone had thrown Itsuka into the air to get her airborne, Tamaki was about to inform Taishirou and Ken when the ground suddenly shook. Tamaki's eyes widened as he saw a massive cloud of dust forming a line across the training ground.

"Sun Eater, what the heck happened?" asked Taishirou who was speaking to Tamaki through his earpiece.

"I saw Kendou-san gliding in the air when someone tore a path through the maze," explained Tamaki.

Ken swore as he spoke, "Damn, she must have located the 'civilian' and gotten Ushimaru to clear a path to it!"

"Then we must hurry!" said Taishirou. He then spoke to Tamaki through the earpiece, "Tamaki, try to keep them distracted while Cementoss and I make our way to the path!"

Ken nodded at Taishirou before he used his cement-manipulating quirk to clear a path for himself and Taishirou to run through by literally shifting the walls aside.

While Ken and Taishirou were making their way towards the destroyed section of the maze, Tamaki flew towards Itsuka to take her down through aerial superiority. Realising that Tamaki was flying towards her, she quickly glided back to her group while yelling, "Enemy flyer incoming!"

Nyujou immediately leapt onto a still-intact section of wall with a large piece of debris in each hand. She glared at Tamaki before she threw the two pieces at him. The boy's eyes widened as he desperately dodged the two pieces. While the flying third-year student was dodging the two projectiles, Itsuka landed onto the ground and said, "Fat Gum and Cementoss are definitely on their way here. We need to hurry!"

Eijirou, Tetsutetsu and Rikidou nodded at her before they ran off to quickly rescue the "civilian". As they ran off, Nyujou nodded at Itsuka before she turned her attention towards Tamaki who realised that he would have to deal with her first. Sighing in resignation, he landed onto the "cleared path" and took out a few food items from his food pouches.

Although Nyujou was not the brightest of the noumu-girls, she instinctively knew that Tamaki was trying to make himself stronger so she quickly leapt off the wall to land on top of him hooves-first. Tamaki was barely able to leap out of the way while stuffing the food items into his mouth. He then swallowed his "meal" as Nyujou tried to punch him in the gut to make him vomit it back out. Her eyes widened when he actually deflected her punch with his left hand which had turned into a massive clam shell while the fingers on his right hand turned into tentacles. Barely able to deflect the blow which still caused the clam shell to crack, Tamaki immediately wrapped his tentacles around the noumu-girl's face and neck.

Desperate to free herself, Nyujou suddenly grabbed Tamaki by his collar and slammed her forehead onto his head. Tamaki was barely able to withstand the blow by covering his head with the carapace of a crab. Frustrated by her inability to defeat the boy, Nyujou bellowed as she lifted the third-year student into the air before slamming him into the ground with all her might.

Tamaki was certain that his ribs were cracked as he struggled to hold onto Nyujou. In spite of his injuries, he was determined to hold Nyujou at bay so that Taishirou and Ken could focus on finding the "civilian" and/or defeat Nyujou's team mates. He gritted his teeth as he changed his left arm into a massive crab's claw so that be could use it to restrain Nyujou's right arm. However, Nyujou saw the change and immediately restrained the claw. In spite of the setback, Tamaki was far from done as his left arm suddenly changed again to become a massive octopus tentacle which quickly coiled around Nyujou's right arm.

Tamaki, in a moment of desperation, grew octopus ink sacks inside his mouth so that he could spit out ink at Nyujou's face while she was distracted by the sudden change of his left arm. Blinded by the unexpected attack, she was unable to react in time as he immediately threw her into a wall with his octopus left arm. In spite of his injured ribs, Tamaki struggled to get up as he wanted to make sure that Nyujou would be unable to stop Taishirou and Ken from taking out her team mates. As he got up, he realised that Nyujou was already getting up and she glared at him after wiping the ink off her eyes.

Sighing in resignation, Tamaki turned both arms into octopus arms while his body was covered in crab carapace and clam shells. He wore an exhausted expression as he mumbled, "This is going to be painful…"

\--Meanwhile, with Taishirou and Ken…--

The two pro-heroes appeared at the site which had been demolished by Nyujou. Well aware that Tamaki was busy dealing with Nyujou, they focused their attention towards dealing with the noumu-girl's team mates. However, the four first-year students were nowhere to be found which confirmed the two pro-heroes' suspicions that they had chosen to avoid direct confrontation as much as possible. The real question was where the students had gone.

Ken used his ability to manipulate cement to create a tower and gain a vantage point. The pro-hero quickly located Itsuka and Tetsutetsu who were escorting a "civilian" and wasted no time in trapping the three of them in a dome of cement. However, just as Ken was about to make sure that Itsuka and Tetsutetsu would not be able to escape, Rikidou suddenly appeared on top of a wall and actually threw Eijirou at towards him like a spear while both boys yelled in unison, "Red Sugar Spear!"

Shocked by the incoming human projectile, Ken created a wall of cement around himself out of desperation. Eijirou broke through the wall which was hastily made and yelled, "Sorry about this!" The red-haired boy then tried to punch Ken in the face to knock him out only to be knocked off the tower by a "cement spike" that Ken was barely able to make.

Given the nature of his quirk, Eijirou would have been fine even if had fallen all the way down to the ground. However, he did not expect Taishirou to suddenly catch him and then, of all things, push him into his body to hold him in place. By the time Taishirou was done restraining Eijirou, only his head was sticking out of the pro-hero's large body. Realising that he had been restrained and could not break free, Eijirou sheepishly asked his captor, "So… you do this often?"

Taishirou chuckled and said, "You can say that."

Suddenly, the ground shook and a long deep crack formed on the ground. The crack caused the tower of cement Ken was in to lose its balance, thus forcing the pro-hero to turn his attention towards stabilizing the structure while Itsuka and Tetsutetsu broke free so that they could regroup with Rikidou. Their plan was to allow Itsuka take the civilian out of the maze with the help of Rikidou's sugar-enhanced strength and her ability to glide with her enlarged hands.

Although Ken was able to stabilize the structure before it toppled over, the ground continued to shake as more cracks formed and destabilized the structure further. Unable to keep the structure steady and restrain the students at the same time, Ken yelled at Taishirou, "Go and stop that noumu-girl!"

Aware that Nyujou was the cause of the earth-quakes and was probably still fighting against Tamaki, Taishirou nodded as he ran towards her location with Eijirou still stuck inside his body.

Before long, Taishirou found Nyujou who was able to create the earthquakes to distract Ken in spite of Tamaki's efforts to keep her at bay by stomping the ground with every step that she made. Although aware that Nyujou was powerful, Taishirou was confident that he could restrain her if he could get her inside his body so he charged towards her.

Tamaki, who was clearly injured by his fight with Nyujou, knew what Taishirou wanted to do and thus knocked Nyujou right into Taishirou's path. Nyujou was about to attack Taishirou to stop the pro-hero when she saw Eijirou stuck inside his body. The sight of her dear friend made her hesitate as she was surprised and did not want to risk hurting him. The hesitation caused Nyujou to be captured by Taishirou who was was relieved to know that she needed to be able to move her limbs to create her powerful impacts. Before long, she was trapped the same way as Eijirou.

Although Taishirou was able to restrain Nyujou, who was tearfully ashamed of her capture, he knew that he probably could not properly restrain any more people so he quickly contacted Ken with his earpiece, "I have managed to restrain Ushimaru. How are things on your end?"

"I have lost track of the remaining three students. I'm pretty sure that they're escaping with the 'civilian' even as we speak," replied Ken.

"I'm afraid that I can't do anything to help," said Tamaki who then added glumly, "Ushimaru-san has done a lot of damage to me even though she wasn't even paying her full attention towards me."

Taishirou nodded at Tamaki and said, "That's all right. You've done all that you could to stop her. Besides, we've got Cementoss on our side."

Indeed, Ken was soon able to locate Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Rikidou and the "civilian" by making all the walls in a whole section of the maze sink. He then tried to capture them again but Rikidou was able to throw Itsuka into the air together with the "civilian". She held the civilian with her legs while her hands grew in size to allow her to glide.

After sending Itsuka away, Rikidou turned his attention towards Ken and tried to throw Tetsutetsu towards him but the pro-hero was able to block Tetsutetsu's path before capturing both boys. Ken then tried to block Itsuka's path but she was more agile than expected as she could steer with her hands and even produce powerful claps to propel herself upwards and forwards.

In spite of the apparent defeat, Ken was proud of the students as Itsuka was barely able to leave the training ground with the civilian in hand.

Five more teams remained to be described in detail…

\--At the front entrance of Training Ground Zeta…--

Although Minoru was still a pervert in spite of his growing maturity, he knew better than to obsess over the fact that he and his team were facing three sexy pro-heroines. After all, the perverted obsessing could always be done in the privacy of his own room instead of during a very important test. As a result, he got everyone's attention as he spoke to them, "All right, as much as I'd like to stare and drool at those sexy ladies, we've got a 'civilian' to rescue, admittedly sexy 'villainesses' to get past or defeat and a test to pass."

Yousetsu, who was glad that Minoru had his priorities right, nodded and asked, "So, what's the plan, Mineta?"

"Thankfully, as a 'keen researcher' of pro-heroines, I have an idea of what they can do," replied Minoru who then explained, "We all know that Midnight-sensei can create a gas that puts people to sleep and Mount Lady's not exactly subtle about her gigantification quirk. As for the blond member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, she's Pixie-Bob if I'm not mistaken and she can control the soil."

"Does that mean that Pixie-Bob can control the soil to make walls like Cementoss-sensei?" asked Denki.

"Most likely," confirmed Minoru who then added, "I'm honestly not sure what else she can do though."

"So, out of the three ladies, Midnight-sensei and Pixie-Bob are probably the most dangerous ones then," said Hanta.

Minoru nodded and said, "Unless Mount Lady is wearing some REALLY advanced restraints, she won't be able to use her quirk to make herself big without breaking them which I doubt is allowed."

Kousei frowned as he asked, "So why would Nedzu-sensei have her join the exam if she can't use her quirk freely?"

Kousei's team mates blinked in surprise before Minoru said, "That's… a damn good question actually."

"You don't think there's a special rule that allows a 'villain' to go all out, do you?" asked Hanta who was seriously hoping for a negative answer.

"Something tells me that there is such a rule. Nedzu-sensei was WAY to bloody cheerful about having us face pro-heroes and third-year students." said Yousetsu.

"If there is such a rule, it'll probably have something to do with us almost getting the 'civilian' out to safety or being the last 'villain' standing," said Minoru.

Denki slapped his hand onto his face and groaned, "This test is going to suck, isn't it?"

"Maybe, but we're going to MAKE those ladies work for their victory!" said Minoru who was determined to do everything he could to pass the test with his team mates. Not surprisingly, much planning ensued.

\--A short while later…--

As the training ground was a rocky zone with few tall objects, Hanta could not use his tape to get to high ground easily. Thankfully, Kousei was able to create a pillar of solid air so that Hanta could get to high ground and locate the "civilian". Unfortunately, by the time Minoru and his team reached the "civilian", the three "villainesses" had already captured the said "civilian".

Nemuri smiled seductively as she spoke to Yuu (a.k.a. Mount Lady) and Pixie-Bob, "Well, well, it seems that some cute little heroes have arrived."

"If you boys are want to save this 'civilian', you'll have to get through us first," said Yuu who was smiling smugly at Minoru and his team mates while holding the "civilian" hostage.

Pixie-Bob licked her lips as she spoke, "So, which one of you cute kittens would like to challenge us first?"

Minoru frowned as he spoke to his team mates, "Guys, remember the plan. We can't afford to let Midnight-sensei to knock us all out."

Minoru's team mates nodded before the whole team took immediate action. Kousei created what was literally a giant "hamster ball" of air and used it to charge towards the three pro-heroines and the "civilian". The three pro-heroines widened their eyes in shock as they did not expect Kousei to charge so recklessly.

Nemuri yelled, "My quirk can't get past his solid air!"

Realising that Nemuri could not knock out Kousei, Pixie-Bob half-created a panther-like beast out of earth to swat Kousei aside. However, before Kousei got close enough to be hit, he suddenly breathed out a pillar of solid air to not only break the relatively fragile "hamster ball" but also elevate himself above the range of Nemuri's gas.

Seeing his chance to act, Hanta quickly used his tape to get onto the pillar of solid air which Kousei had just made with Minoru riding on his back. Once on the pillar, the two boys proceeded to "bombard" Pixie-Bob, Nemuri and Yuu with tape and sticky purple balls. Although they were sure that their teachers would lecture them about avoiding hitting civilians with their quirks, they also knew that their quirks did not directly inflict damage on anyone.

Not expecting such an attack, the three pro-heroines were nearly disqualified from the test. However, they were not called pro-heroines for nothing in spite of their restraints as Pixie-Bob quickly created a mushroom-shaped structure of soil to block most of the attacks. She was honestly amazed as she yelled, "What the hell?! I thought those boys are supposed to be adorably helpless first-year kittens!"

Nemuri, who was more familiar with the boys' progress as future pro-heroes smiled in mild excitement as she licked her lips and said, "They may be cute first-years but they are anything but helpless."

Yuu, who knew about Minoru's encounter with Ningyou and his distraught state after she had been poisoned, said, "It seems that Grape Juice has matured even more than I have expected."

In spite of the unexpected turn of events, Pixie-Bob smirked as she spoke, "Even if they're not helpless, they have another thing coming if they think that they can defeat us easily!" She then created an actual flying bird-like beast made of soil from the top of the shelter which then proceeded to fly towards Kousei, Minoru and Hanta.

Acting quickly, Hanta yelled as he leapt off the pillar of solid air, "I'll keep that thing distracted! You two figure something to deal with them!" He then used his tape to get onto the flying earth-beast and tried to force it to fly in a certain direction. Somehow, it worked as the flying earth-beast did not crash into the pillar of solid air but instead flew upwards. As he was carried away at high speed, Hanta mentally swore, "Oh, SHIIIT!"

Speaking of earth-beasts, the panther-like earth-beast soon became fully-formed and turned its attention towards Denki and Yousetsu. Denki paled as he stared at the monstrously intimidating earth-beast and asked Yousetsu, "So, what's the plan?"

Yousetsu wore a grim expression as he spoke, "You run like hell while I try to weld it's feet onto the ground."

"Why the hell am I the bait?!" demanded Denki.

"Do you seriously think short-circuiting yourself right now is a good idea? Who knows how many more of those damned things she can make!" yelled Yousetsu.

In spite of wanting to disagree with Yousetsu, Denki knew that he had a point and thus started running while yelling, "You SO owe me for this!"

Noticing the fleeing blond boy, the panther-like earth-beast immediately started chasing him. Understandably, Denki was screaming comically in terror as he ran in circles with the earth-beast hot on his heels while Yousetsu waited for his chance to suddenly ambush the artificial creature and subdue it.

Minoru stared at the fleeing blond boy who was being chased by an earth-beast and said, "I did NOT expect Pixie-Bob to create actual golems, especially ones that can fly of all things."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Kousei.

Minoru was silent for a moment as he thought of a plan and then said, "We have to take a risky gamble. Midnight-sensei might be able to knock us out with her gas but I doubt she'll be able to use it freely with her team mates so close to her."

"What about Pixie-Bob?" asked Kousei who then added, "If she can make actual golems, what's stopping her from blocking everything we can throw at her and her team mates?"

"Honestly, I don't know but what I do know is that staying up here won't help us pass the test," said Minoru who then asked Kousei, "Can you create a tube big enough for me to run through and get to Pixie-Bob?"

Realising what Minoru had in mind, Kousei grinned and said, "Only one way to find out!" He the created a slide made of solid air and said, "Let's show these ladies why we deserve their attention!"

"Plus Ultra!" yelled Minoru as the two boys slid down the slide and appeared before Nemuri. As she had already noticed the slide made from solid air, she was ready to attack them with her whip when Kousei suddenly breathed a tube of air for Minoru to run into. Nemuri leapt to the side and her eyes widened as she realised that Minoru was actually running towards Pixie-Bob to disable her. Normally, both Nemuri and Pixie-Bob would be able to subdue the short boy even with the protective tube but they could not react quickly enough due to the ultra-compressed weights on their wrists and ankles. As such, Minoru was able to disable Pixie-Bob by covering her feet with purple balls followed by latching a cuff onto her wrist while leaping out of the mouth of the tube. As for Nemuri, she was defeated by Kousei who somehow managed to sneak up on her and cuff her wrist while she was distracted.

"Damn, you kitties are good," said Pixie-Bob who was honestly impressed.

"You boys did amazing back there," said Nemuri who was also impressed.

With the two pro-heroines restrained, Yuu smirked as she spoke, "Well, it seems that it's now my turn to shine."

Minoru frowned as he spoke to Yuu, "You're no longer obligated to stay restrained, are you?"

Surprised by Minoru's accurate assumption, Yuu asked, "How did you figure it out?"

"It's not like you can use your quirk with those weights on unless they can somehow shift their size and mass so having a special rule that lets you go all out is the only other logical explanation," explained Minoru who was ready to attack Yuu at a moment's notice.

Yuu smiled as she removed her restraints and replied, "Well, you're certainly smarter than I expected, Grape Juice." She then grew to her full gigantic size while holding the "civilian" in her right hand and breaking off the top of the shelter with her left hand to avoid accidentally harming anyone due to her shift in size. She smirked as she tossed the top of the shelter aside while speaking to Minoru and Kousei, "So, how are you going to rescue the 'civilian', heroes?"

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her right heel and nearly lost her balance as she yelped in surprise. She looked down and realised that Denki had actually used his electrical quirk to give her right heel a sharp jolt of pain. She glared at the blond boy and growled, "What are you trying to pull off here?"

Denki grinned in spite of being scared of the giantess pro-heroine and said, "Keeping you distracted!"

Yuu blinked in surprise before she noticed that the panther-like earth-beast had crumbled into soil after it had its feet welded onto the ground. She the realised that Yousetsu was welding the soles of her hero-suit onto the ground beneath her left foot. Irritated by the seemingly futile attempts to restrain her, Yuu was about to threaten crushing the "civilian" when something landed onto her hair. Surprised, she touched the top of her head with her left hand. Her eyes widened as tape started to wrap around her fingers.

Hanta, who was glad that he could create a make-shift parachute from his tape to get off the flying earth-beast after getting it away from the rest of his team mates, grinned as he proceeded to swing towards Yuu's right hand to try freeing the "civilian". Realising what the boy was trying to do, Yuu swung her right arm away from Hanta and yelled, "Oh, no you don't!"

Hanta swore as he made more tape in his attempt to avoid falling down and reach the civilian. His team mates were far from idle as Yousetsu continued to weld Yuu's shoes onto the ground while Denki continued to use electrical shocks on Yuu's feet. As for Minoru and Kousei, the latter created a pillar of solid air so that the former could get a lift up to Yuu's knees. Minoru then proceeded to throw his purple balls at Yuu's inner thighs so that they would end up getting stuck together.

Yuu's eyes became wide in panic as she realised that the boys were seriously trying to restrain her even while in her gigantic form. In her panic, she decided that they only thing she could do was to shrink back down to her normal size so that she would no longer be a large target. However, due to the tape, sticky balls and welding on her hero-suit, which was supposed to shrink together with her as it was made with her hair as a base, the suit was quickly torn apart.

A moment of stunned silence passed as Yuu took a moment to realise that her suit had been torn apart and that she was currently stark naked. She blushed as she screamed and hid behind her "civilian" hostage which actually wore an embarrassed expression on its face. As for Minoru, Denki, Hanta and Kousei, their noses bled as they put their hands together in prayer and spoke solemnly in unison, "Thank you for the wonderful bounty you have presented before our eyes." Yousetsu sighed as he covered his blushing face in aggravation while Nemuri and Pixie-Bob laughed at the ridiculous situation.

Humiliated by what had happened, tears welled up in Yuu's eyes as she angrily yelled, "Stop gawking at me and get something for me wear already!"

Needless to say, Team 5 passed the test. Also, four more teams remain to be described in detail…

\--At the front entrance into the Unforeseen Simulation Joint (USJ)…--

Ochako wore a determined expression as she spoke to the rest of the team, "We need to work together to pass this test."

Shihai nodded and then asked Ochako and Yuuga, "Does anyone in your class know what Death Arms is capable of?"

Ochako nodded and explained, "Kyouka-chan was his intern and, from what she has told me, his quirk make his arms really strong."

"We already know about Thirteen-sensei's black hole quirk so the only one whom we have no idea about is Haya-senpai, shroom" said Kinoko.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Yui.

"For starters, we need to locate the 'civilian', preferably without getting spotted," said Ochako who then turned her attention towards the three students from Class 1B.

Shihai nodded and said, "I can merge with anything that is dark in colour, including shadows, and move quickly while merged."

"Does that mean that I must limit my dazzling display so that you can use your quirk effectively?" asked Yuuga.

"That depends," replied Shihai who then explained, "If you create a lot of shadows, I can actually use them to move quickly."

Ochako nodded at Shihai before turning her attention towards Yui and Kinoko, "What about you two?"

"Yui-chan can make non-living objects which she has touched shrink and then make them return back to normal size by pressing the fingers on her hands together," said Kinoko who then added, "As for me, I can make mushrooms grow everywhere, shroom."

Ochako raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does that mean that you can make enough mushrooms to completely cover Death Arms?"

"I can try, shroom," replied Kinoko who then asked, "What about Thirteen-sensei though? I doubt any of our quirks can do much against her black holes, shroom."

"True, but she has to be careful while using them to avoid harming anyone by accident, including us," said Ochako.

"That may be true but we can't afford to be complacent. There's no telling what dark trials they may have in store for us," said Shihai.

"Haya-senpai is particularly worrisome," said Ochako who then explained, "We don't know a thing about her or her quirk and the only way we can get any information out of her is by spying on her."

"If it was a combat trial, I can help out in spying on them but I suspect that you need my dark services for other matters, correct?" said Shihai.

Ochako nodded and said, "I can try floating upwards to locate the civilian but I need you to get to the civilian as fast as possible while the rest of us catch up." She then turned her attention towards Yuuga and Kinoko and said to them, "Be ready to use your quirks to keep the 'villains' at bay while we rescue the 'civilian'."

"Oui, mademoiselle!" replied Yuuga.

"I'll do my best, shroom!" replied Kinoko.

Ochako was about to speak to Yui when she suddenly had an idea…

\--A short while later…--

Haya Yuuyu, a third-year student whose quirk, [Ogre Form, allowed her to transform into a large muscular ogress with a pair of horns on her forehead, prominent lower canines, pointed ears, scarlet-red skin and long white hair with dyed-red tips, was making her way towards the suspected location of the "civilian" together with Thirteen and Death Arms. The three "villains" almost reached the location, which was at the landslide zone of the USJ, when mushrooms suddenly sprouted from the ground beneath their feet.

Realising what was going on, Thirteen warned, "Be careful, those are Komori's mushrooms!" She then created a small black hole and said, "I'll clear them away!"

Death Arms noticed a beam of light and was barely able to get down to avoid an incoming laser beam. He swore as he was not only nearly hit by the laser beam but was also exposed to mushrooms which started to rapidly grow onto his body. His face paled in fearful panic as he desperately got back onto his feet and tried to wipe the mushrooms off his body.

Yuuyu noticed the source of the laser beam and growled, "I'm going ahead!"

Well aware that Yuuyu could quickly get around the ever-growing "wave" of mushrooms, Thirteen said, "Go!"

Unlike Thirteen or Death Arms, Yuuyu could move quickly due to having an overall boost in strength and speed while in her transformed state. In fact, the angrier she got, the stronger she would become. However, overusing her quirk would cause her to damage her own body as a result. Although the weights were slowing her down, it was not by a significant degree as the weights were only half of weight of her original form, not her bulkier transformed state.

It did not take long for Yuuyu to find some of the first-years students. She realised that Shihai and Yui were not present while Kinoko and Yuuga were keeping Thirteen and Death Arms at bay. As for Ochako, who was with Kinoko and Yuuga, it was clear that she was keeping an eye out for Yuuyu who was able to get past the mushrooms.

Yuuyu smirked as she suddenly charged towards Kinoko with the intention of taking her out before the others could react. However, Ochako, who had formal combat training with Gunhead, was able to react in time as she got between Yuuyu and Kinoko with her hands outstretched to touch the former and make her weightless.

Aware of Ochako's quirk, Yuuyu quickly backed away and was forced to dodge as Yuuga took aim and tried to shoot her with his [Navel Laser]. Yuuyu growled as she tried to attack Kinoko again only to be blocked by Ochako who yelled, "Keep the other two occupied, Komori-san, Aoyama-kun! I'll try keep her off your backs!"

Yuuyu smirked as she asked, "Oh, you're not going to ask those two to help you?"

Ochako wore a determined expression as she assumed a fighting stance and replied, "If they help me, Thirteen-sensei and Death Arms-san will be able to come at us and take us all out. That's why I'll do everything I can to keep you away from them even if I have to do it by myself."

Impressed by Ochako's determination, Yuuyu said, "Very well then, come over here and show me what you're made of!"

Ochako smiled audaciously in return as she charged forward with her palms open so that she could touch Yuuyu and make her weightless. Suddenly sensing danger, Ochako tilted her her body to the right and barely avoided a punch from Yuuyu. The ogress-like third-year student was forced to retreat as Ochako almost managed to touch her. She growled as she realised that Ochako was a difficult for her due to not only the weights on her wrists and ankles but also the fact that Ochako could disable any close-range opponent with just a touch.

Little did Yuuyu realise that Ochako's team had already found the "civilian" which was being brought to safety by Shihai. As for how the "civilian" was being saved, it should be made clear that even advanced robots did not count as living organic beings which meant that Yui could simply shrink the "civilian" for Shihai to transport quickly out of the training ground. While Shihai made his escape with the shrunken "civilian", Yui ran in the opposite direction while making sure that her quirk was not deactivated until Shihai had left the USJ building.

By the time Yuuyu was able to defeat Ochako due to superior physical ability and combat experience and Thirteen was able to overcome Kinoko's mushrooms in spite of Yuuga's attacks, Ochako's team had already won. Understandably, Yuuyu was a little frustrated by her loss in spite of her willingness to admit that Ochako's team had done very well.

Three more teams remained to be described in detail…

\--At the front entrance of Training Ground Gamma…--

Mashirao, Hiryuu, Tooru, Mina and Kojirou were discussing about their strategy to pass the exam. Mina placed her arms akimbo and asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'd rather just rescue the 'civilian' and avoid the pro-heroes altogether if possible," said Mashirao who then explained, "The whole training ground is a maze and we don't know much about what Ragdoll can do."

"That being said, we can't ignore the possibility that we might not be able to avoid the pro-heroes or the possibility that the pro-heroes will find the 'civilian' first so we can't exactly split up everyone either," said Hiryuu.

Mashirao turned his attention to Tooru and said, "Hagakure-san, we'll be counting on you for reconnaissance and sneak attacks."

Tooru, who was invisible and was completely naked other than her gloves and boots, nodded and said, "I'll do my best!"

"As for the rest of us, we will travel as a group," said Hiryuu who then pointed at himself and said, "I'll take the forward position of the group. My scales will protect me and I can fire them at any incoming opponent. I can also cut myself free with my scales if I have to."

"As for me, I'll take the rear position," said Mashirao who knew that his greatest asset was his tail which he could use to attack anyone who tried to approach him from behind and move quickly. In fact, he was incredibly thankful that his tail made him difficult to attack from behind after he had learnt how to sense incoming attacks from unseen opponents such as Himiko who favoured sneak attacks.

"What about me?" asked Mina.

"We'll be counting on you to melt away Best Jeanist's fibres with your acid," said Mashirao.

Hiryuu nodded and said, "You're also the only one in the team who can fight unimpeded even if Bondo covers the entire area with glue."

"So, does that mean that I'm second in line and Bondo is third?" asked Mina.

"You can say that," confirmed Hiryuu.

"I-I'll do my best!" said Bondo who was the "gentle giant" of Class 1B not unlike Kouji.

"Then it's settled," said Mashirao who then went over the team's strategy, "Hagakure-san will be our unseen forward reconnaissance responsible for not only locating the 'civilian' but also the 'villains'." He then turned his attention towards Tooru and said, "Make sure to come back to us to report at regular intervals so that we know that you're not engaged with anyone or anything." The invisible girl nodded while Mashirao continued to speak, "The rest of us will travel in a group with Rin-san taking the front position followed by Ashido-san, Kojirou-san and finally myself who will guard the rear position. Hopefully, we can avoid fighting the 'villains' but we must be prepared to take them on. Best Jeanist may be the No.4 pro-hero in all of Japan but it should be possible to disable or even destroy his fibres if we use our abilities correctly. As for Power Loader-sensei, we'll have to be careful of his ability to dig through the ground and quite possible anything else around us including the piping." He then turned his attention towards Tooru and said, "As stated before, we do not know much about Ragdoll and we can't ignore the fact that Best Jeanist and Power Loader-sensei may have a way to locate you so please be careful out there."

"I'll do my best!" said Tooru who was determined to help her team pass the test.

"Let's make sure to impress them no matter what happens!" said Mina.

Team 7 shouted in unison, "Plus Ultra!"

It was at that moment that a certain announcement was made, "Team 7, practical exam. Ready, go!"

Tooru immediately set off on her own after taking off what little she wore while the rest of the team travelled together in formation. They did not travel for long when Tooru suddenly run back towards them and yelled, "Two 'villains' incoming!"

Hiryuu immediately grew his scales while ducking low and yelled, "Ashido-san, get down! Kojirou-san, do it!"

Mina ducked low while Bondo immediately sprayed a glue-like substance to the path before the group. They were very lucky to do so as the glue trapped several strings which were actually denim fibres controlled by Tsunagu (a.k.a. Best Jeanist) himself.

Tsunagu hummed and said, "Impressive team work. I didn't expect students from separate classes to work so well together." He did not even flinch as he used his fibres to shield himself from Hiryuu's scales while Mina coated herself in acid and dashed towards him. Her acid allowed her to slide across the glue with ease as she created a blob of acid which she planned to use to melt as much of Tsunagu's fibres as possible.

However, before Mina could get close enough to attack Tsunagu, she was knocked down by a flying kick from Tomoko (a.k.a. Ragdoll). Tomoko grinned cheerfully in spite of her corroded boots as she landed onto a pipe which was not covered in glue and spoke, "You kittens are doing pretty well so far!" She and Tsunagu were actually planning to take out Tooru and then attack the rest of the team but Tooru was able to avoid capture and immediately warn the rest of the team.

The green-haired member of the Wild Wild Pussycats did not lose her grin as she immediately blocked an incoming kick from Tooru. Tooru's invisible face frowned as she spoke, "So you really are a sensor-type pro-heroine!" Had Tooru not learnt how to face Wankuro and Himiko who had keen senses, she would have been easily captured by Tomoko and Tsunagu when they tried to capture her earlier.

"Bingo!" replied Tomoko who then explained, "I can monitor and observe up to a hundred people at one time while being aware of their locations and weak points!"

Mashirao frowned as he asked, "I'm guessing that Power Loader-sensei is already trying to find the 'civilian' then?"

"Of course! He's the only one who can dig a straight path to the 'civilian'," confirmed Tomoko.

Ashido got up in spite of the powerful kick and glared at the two pro-heroes as she yelled, "Then let's not waste any more time and kick their butts!" She then charged towards Tsunagu to melt down his strings while Hiryuu and Bondo worked together to cover her by attacking Tomoko.

Being an agile pro-heroine even with the weights, Tomoko easily dodged the incoming attacks before leaping towards Hiryuu with the intention to taking down one of the few people who could potentially give Tsunagu trouble. As for Tsunagu, he created a web of denim fibres to restrain Hiryuu, Bondo and Mashirao. Even if he could not capture Mina due to her acid, he could still make sure that she would not receive support from her team mates while Tomoko took them down.

Acting quickly, Hiryuu reversed his scales so that he could cut himself free from Tsunagu's fibres while Bondo desperately tried to spray glue onto Tomoko while avoiding hitting his team mates by accident.

Tomoko dodged the glue by jumping above it when she was suddenly hit by a small volley of scales. Shocked by the unexpected attack, she turned her attention towards Hiryuu who was still breaking free from the fibres but was also pointing his fingers at her so that he could shoot his scales at her. Impressed by the boy's resourcefulness, she was about to comment about it when she sensed an incoming attack and immediately twisted in mid-air to block a heel kick from Tooru. Her eyes widened as she realised that Tooru's kick was going to send her falling onto the glue. Even if she landed feet-first like a cat, she would be trapped like a fly on flypaper.

As for Tsunagu, he tried to slow down Mina with his fibres but her acid made it impossible for him to hold onto her for long. As such, he had no choice but to focus his attention towards helping Tomoko by covering the glue-covered ground with denim fibres while shouting, "Go and support Power Loader! They will not be able to pass as long as we have the 'civilian' with us!"

Realising what was going to happen, Mashirao swore and yelled, "Don't let Ragdoll get away!"

Well aware of what would happen if Ragdoll was allowed to help Power Loader to keep the "civilian" away from the hero team, Hiryuu, Bondo, Tooru and even Mina turned their attention towards Tomoko to take her down. However, Tsunagu used the last of his fibres to restrain them long enough for Tomoko to run away while cheerfully yelling, "Sorry about this, kittens!"

Although Mashirao and his team mates were able to successfully subdue Tsunagu, they were unable to locate the "civilian" who had been captured by the villains due to Higari's (a.k.a. Power Loader) ability to dig tunnels and Tomoko's ability to keep track of the opposing team.

Two more teams remained to be described in detail…

\--At the front entrance of Training Ground Epsilon…--

Tenya and Juurouta both adjusted their spectacles in unison as the former spoke to the latter, "The quickest way to pass this test will be to rescue the 'civilian'. However, there's no doubt that the other team will do everything they can to stop us."

"Indeed, Iida-san," agreed Juurouto who then added, "Which is why we must have a plan to defend ourselves or even attack the 'villains'."

"Since your brother has taken the role of a dark 'villain', can you tell us anything that may help us in our endeavours?" asked Fumikage.

Tenya nodded and explained, "My brother and basically share the same quirk. However, his engines are in his arms which means that he can punch significantly harder than most people. He can also hover above the ground although I'm not sure if he can do it after putting on those weights."

"As for Ectoplasm-sensei, he can create clones of himself which means that he can potentially scatter them to find the 'civilian' quickly, kero," said Tsuyu.

"Thankfully, I have a keen sense of smell so I should be able to pinpoint the location of the 'civilian'," said Juurouta.

"It is indeed fortunate that we have the Beast of Revelation on our side," said Ibara who then added, "As for myself, I can use my vines to capture the clones."

Tenya turned his attention towards Tsuyu and Fumikage and asked, "Asui-san, Tokoyami-san, can we entrust the civilian to you two?"

Fumikage raised an eyebrow and asked Tenya, "While I have no complaint in using my dark gifts to rescue the innocent, I do wish to know why Asui-san and myself should be entrusted with the civilian's safety even though you are the fastest one among us."

Tenya smiled as he explained, "My brother is on the opposing team and there's a chance that he will focus his attention towards me. Also, I am admittedly eager to test myself against him even though I know that he's restrained himself with those weights."

Fumikage nodded as he accepted Tenya's reasoning and replied, "I see, a fated duel between brothers. Then I wish you the best of luck, Iida-san."

Ibara clasped her hands in prayer as she spoke, "May both brothers avoid the tragedy of Cain and Abel."

Familiar with Ibara's religious references, Juurouta raised an eyebrow and said, "Seriously, Cain and Abel of all things?"

Ibara blushed as she admitted, "It's… the most appropriate reference I can think of given the fact that the elder brother is playing the role of the 'villain' in this test."

"Do we even want to know, kero?" asked Tsuyu.

Juurouta sighed and said, "It's a Christian story which you all can easily look up on the internet."

Before long, the exam started at the team immediately followed Juurouta's lead towards the "civilian". As they had expected, Ectoplasm had created multiple clones of himself to search the training ground which was an indoor location inside a very large building. Thanks to Juurouta's keen sense of smell and Ibara's vines, they were able to quickly locate the "civilian" in spite of resistance from Ectoplasm's clones. However, they did not get far before they were intercepted by Tensei who blocked their escape route.

Tenya adjusted his spectacles and said, "Everyone, please forgive me for my selfish request."

The rest of his team smiled as Tsuyu spoke to Tenya, "Do your best, Iida-chan. We'll take care of the rest, kero."

Tenya smiled as he took an a fighting stance and spoke to Tensei, "If you wish to continue pursuing my team mates, you will have to get past me first, Nii-san."

Tensei smiled in return as he replied, "As you wish, little brother."

The two members of the Iida family then clashed as Tensei's countered Tenya's right roundhouse kick with an engine-powered left punch. Although Tensei was weighed down by the weights, he was still a capable opponent as he quickly shifted his stance and used his right first to punch Tenya. Tenya blocked the incoming punch with his arms while shifting his left leg so that he could execute a quick sweeping kick with a short burst of speed with the engines in the leg. Tensei was forced to back away from the kick and smiled as he spoke, "It seems that you've learnt a way to use your engines to execute powerful kicks even at close quarters."

Tenya smiled in return as he replied, "Considering the speed and durability of the noumu-girls, I had to learn a way to somehow counter their blocks."

Tensei's smile broadened as he assumed a fighting stance and said, "Let's see what else you've learnt, Tenya!"

Tensei charged towards Tenya while crouching low so that he could execute his own version of Izuku's "sliding punch" with his right fist. Tenya, who was one of Izuku's first few friends in U.A. High School, realised what Tensei was about to do and did his own version of Izuku's "aerial kick" with his right leg. The two brothers hit each other at the same time with Tensei's fist slamming into Tenya's stomach while Tenya's kick hit Tensei's left shoulder. In spite of the injuries, both brothers were determined to defeat one another as Tenya suddenly activated the engines in his left leg so that he could kick Tensei in the jaw while Tensei held onto Tenya's right leg with his left arm so that he could execute an Iida version of the one-inch right punch with a powerful engine boost. Both brothers hit each other again and Iida was nearly knocked out by the second punch to his stomach while Tensei struggled to stand up due to the glancing kick to his jaw.

In spite of his injury, Tensei grinned broadly as he spoke, "Damn, you almost got me there, Tenya! You're improved greatly since the last time we've sparred."

Tenya smiled bitterly as he replied, "Perhaps, but we both know that part of the reason why I almost got you is because you're wearing those weights."

"True, but don't forget that I've been a pro-hero for years while you're not even in your second year in U.A. High School," argued Tenya who then smiled softly and added, "I'm sure that our parents will be proud of you regardless. I know that I am and that you will continue to grow into a great hero that our entire family will be proud of."

Tenya resisted the urge to shed tears as he smiled after receiving his beloved elder brother's honest praise.

It should be noted that Team 8 was able to pass due to Ibara's ability to keep Ectoplasm, his clones and Mandalay at bay.

One final team remained to be described in detail…

\--At the front entrance of Training Ground Omega…--

Juuzou spoke to the rest of his team, "So, are we going to have Kouda-san command a swarm of bugs to give the 'villains' hell while we search for the 'civilian'?"

Kyouka grinned in an almost evil manner as she replied, "Oh, yeah!"

Mezou, Manga and Kouji placed their palms together in prayer as they knew that a certain pro-hero named Hizashi (a.k.a. Present Mic) was going to be traumatised for life.

\--Less then fifteen minutes later…--

Between Kouji's ability to command "bugs", Manga's ability to create "walls of words" with his quirk, Kyouka and Mezou's keen senses and Juuzou's ability to soften the ground, they were able to quickly rescue the "civilian" while keeping the "villains" at bay. Keeping the villains at bay involved forcing Hizashi and Yawara (a.k.a. Tiger) to flee for their lives from a large swarm of "bugs" which Kouji had commanded to chase after them. Even Shinji (a.k.a. Kamui Woods) had to escape from the swarm before he could try to pursue the students. However, Shinji was unable to do much due to Manga's ability to block his way with his "walls of words", Juuzou's ability to make the ground too soft for his branches to properly support him and Kyouka's sonic attacks. Mezou, who could easily bring the civilian to safety, did just that while keeping an eye out for any incoming attacks while Kouji followed his lead.

Needless to say, the team passed the test and both Hizashi and Yawara were in "urgent need" for some counselling from Ryou (Hound Dog).

\--Meanwhile, at a certain observation room…--

Toshinori (a.k.a. All Might), Inko, Eri, Jin and Chiyo shuddered at the video which showed Hizashi and Yawara fleeing in terror from the swarm of "bugs". In spite of thinking that Hizashi should not be terrified of mere "bugs", even Chiyo was willing to admit that any sane person would run away from such a swarm. As for Nedzu, he was cackling gleefully at the sight as he found it hilarious.

"I think it's safe to say that Kouda-shounen is one of THE scariest students who has ever enrolled into U.A. High School," said Toshinori.

"Bugs are scary," said Eri who was clinging onto Inko's leg for comfort.

"You'd need something like Wan-chan's crimson flames to get rid of them," said Inko who gently patted Eri's head to comfort her.

Chiyo sighed and said, "Hound Dog is going to be busy for the next few weeks."

"I feel so sorry for those two dudes," said Jin who then yelled, "Those two totally deserve it though!" It should be noted that, out of all the "hired crooks" in U.A. High School, Eri was most comfortable around Jin as he was not a former member of the Shie Hassaikai and, just as importantly, was considered a friend by Wankuro.

After calming himself down, Nedzu smiled and said, "I look forward to announcing the results to everyone later tomorrow!"

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

Somehow, I managed to get all the teams written down in this chapter. I apologize for making the descriptions for the last few teams somewhat rushed but I did not want to spend too much time describing those who would have an easier time to pass due to having the "right quirks" for the job.

In my previous chapter, I made a mistake and accidentally designated Training Ground Omega to two groups instead of just one group. I therefore wish to clarify that Team 7 did their test in Training Ground Gamma while Team 9 did their test in Training ground Omega. Apologies for any confusion caused.

Also, please note that Training Ground Zeta, which was mentioned in the author's notes of the previous chapter, will not be used for the current exam arc. Again, apologies for any possible confusion caused.

Yes, I'm giving Yuuyu the same ability as the one used in "Izuku's Harem Academia".

I will write one or two more chapters for this story before switching over to 'Izuku's Harem Academia' and 'Izuku's Noumu Life'.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	19. Chapter 18

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 18: End Term Exam Results and Shopping Shenanigans**

On the day after the practical portion of the end-term exams, students from both Class 1A and Class 1B gathered in a hall. Most were confident that they had passed the tests while others feared failing the written exams and, in the case of Tooru, Mashirao, Mina, Kojirou and Hiryuu, were resigned to the fact that they had failed their practical exam. Standing on a podium before the students were Nedzu, Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, Yuuyu, Inko, Toshinori (a.k.a. All Might) and the pro-heroes who had been the students' opponents during the practical portion of the exam.

Nedzu smiled as he announced, "It is with great pleasure that I announce that everyone from both classes has passed the written portion of the exam."

Nedzu's announcement made Mina and Denki cheer in joy, "All right, we didn't flunk!"

Mina then gave Momo a thumbs up and said, "Thanks for help, Yaomomo!"

Momo smiled in return and replied, "The pleasure is all mine, Ashido-san."

Nedzu allowed the students to be excited for a few seconds before he cleared his throat to get their attention. He then said, "As for the practical portion of the exam, I wish to announce that… no one truly failed in it!"

Shocked, Tooru, Mashirao, Mina, Kojirou and Hiryuu looked up to Nedzu and exclaimed, "What?!"

Nedzu chuckled as he explained to the five shocked students, "The two main conditions to fail the test are to either be completely taken out by the villains or allow the 'civilian' to be killed, neither of which occurred with Team 7. Of course, that reason alone would not be enough for the team to barely pass. What allowed the team to pass is the simple fact that they not only worked effectively as a team but even used their abilities to successfully capture one of the 'villains' who is none other than Best Jeanist himself."

Tsunagu (a.k.a. Best Jeanist), smiled as he stepped forward and said, "While there is no doubt that I was weighed down by the ultra-compressed weights, there is also no doubt that you five worked well to not only subdue me but even force me to instruct Ragdoll to escape. Yes, she and Power Loader were able to prevent you five from rescuing the 'civilian' but, given Ragdoll's quirk, it would be cruel to fail you all for being unable to locate them after she had escaped."

"In the real world, pro-heroes may not be able to secure their objectives on their first attempt or mission. However, by capturing villains who know about the objectives, essential information can be obtained to increase the chances of successful future endeavours," explained Shouta (a.k.a. Eraser Head) who then added, "Therefore, by subduing Best Jeanist, you five have effectively obtained a potential source of vital information to rescue the 'civilian'."

"With that said, we can't ignore the fact that you five were unable to rescue the 'civilian' or subdue all three 'villains' so you will receive 'borderline passing' grades for your practical exam," said Sekijirou (a.k.a. Vlad King).

Tears welled up in Tooru and Mina's eyes as they held hands and cheered happily, "Yay, we somehow passed!" Mashirao, Kojirou and Hiryuu were also close to tears as they smiled at one another and the two girls.

"Speaking of 'borderline passing' grades, quite a few of you got that grade for the practical exam," said Shouta who then turned his attention towards Hitoshi and asked, "Are you aware of what you've done wrong, Shinsou?"

Hitoshi sighed and said, "Considering that I actually used my brainwashing quirk to force Bakugou to play the role as a diversion with Toga-san, I'd have to be an idiot not to realise why I got that low grade."

Shouta nodded and said, "While we understand that Bakugou was… uncooperative to say the least, using your quirk in such a way is not something we can condone. For all that it's worth though, your strategy was undeniably rational and your teamwork with the other three members is commendable."

Hitoshi bowed his head as he gratefully replied, "Thank you, Aizawa-sensei."

Nemuri (a.k.a. Midnight) stepped forward and said, "Mineta and Sero, are you two aware of what you have done wrong?"

"It's about getting the 'civilian' caught in the crossfire, isn't it?" asked Minoru.

Nemuri nodded and explained, "While it is true that your quirks do not inflict direct damage, it is considered unprofessional to allow civilians to be caught by your quirks, at best. In the best case scenario, you'll have unhappy civilians wanting to sue you for using your quirks on them. As for the worst case scenario, you'll be effectively trapping them in place for dangerous villains to attack."

Hanta sighed as he asked, "So, we got the 'borderline passing' grades too, huh?"

"If it makes you two feel any better, we are willing to acknowledge that there are circumstances when the ability to safely restrain or trap civilians is very useful such as when Bunraku was forced to take control of several people," said Yuu (a.k.a. Mount Lady).

Pixie-Bob snickered as she added, "Also, none of you are getting penalised for getting Mount Lady naked during the test since it's an honest accident."

Understandably, many of the first-year students blushed due to Pixie-Bob's statement. Yuu was also blushing as she angrily asked Yuu, "Did you honestly have to bring that up?" She could still perfectly recall the feeling of wearing Hanta's tape as a makeshift replacement of her clothes.

On a side node, Hanta's tape was surprisingly effective as both a replacement for waxing paper and a replacement for pore strips.

Pixie-Bob grinned cheekily as she replied, "Of course, I had to. We wouldn't want those poor kittens to think that we're penalising them unfairly after all."

Yuu clicked her tongue in displeasure before she muttered loudly enough for Pixie-Bob to hear, "Old cat lady."

Pixie-Bob glared at Yuu and yelled, "I'm forever eighteen, you over-sized nudist!"

Yuu and Pixie-Bob were about to have a "cat fight" when Chiyo cleared her throat while glaring at the two pro-heroines. They were silent as she spoke to them, "If you two wish to continue arguing like immature children, I suggest that you both leave this hall." Knowing better than to anger the elderly pro-heroine, both Pixie-Bob and Yuu looked away from one another while pouting angrily.

Shouta sighed before he turned his attention towards Wankuro and asked, "Wankuro-san, do you know what you've done wrong?"

Wankuro, thought for a moment before she tilted her head and answered questioningly, "Breaking empty houses?"

Shouta nodded and replied, "Basically yes. While we are willing to admit that Miruko was simply too strong and eager for a good fight to avoid collateral damage, it does not change the fact that an entire section of the training ground has been completely demolished. Do not forget, the training ground is a suburban housing area and all that destruction equates to not only many people being rendered homeless but also a LOT of paperwork."

Wankuro shuddered at the mention of paperwork and whimpered, "Paperwork… bad!"

Rumi (a.k.a. Miruko) snorted in amusement before she spoke, "You got that right, kid."

"Normally, such collateral damage can be grounds for a 'borderline passing' grade, at best. However, considering that you fought Miruko who wanted to have a proper duel with you, never mind the fact that none of us want to deal with an upset pro-heroine of her attitude, calibre and rank, it's safe to say that you have a normal pass like everyone else in your team," said Shouta.

"Hey, if Ushimaru can have a free pass for wrecking that maze zone, why can't Wan-Chan?" said Rumi.

Shouta sighed as he replied, "Yes, you have made that point VERY clear already, Miruko." Many of the other pro-heroes and third-year students chuckled at his exasperated reaction to Rumi's argument.

Sekijirou turned his attention towards Yui and Shihai and said, "While your team has done well, I would like to ask you two if you are aware of the flaw in the strategy that was used yesterday."

"It's not a viable strategy for rescuing real human civilians since Kodai's quirk doesn't work on living things," answered Shihai while Yui nodded.

"That's correct, Kuroiro," confirmed Sekijirou who then added, "With that said though, it is actually a pretty damn useful tactic for securing non-living objectives such as illegal weapons, records of criminal activities and just about anything else that can be used as evidence against criminals and villains."

Shihai and Yui smiled at the praise while the former spoke, "Actually, it was Uraraka-san who suggested that cunning plan."

Sekijirou smirked at Ochako as he replied, "Yes, we know." Ochako blushed from the positive attention as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Now, to the most serious matter at hand," said Nedzu who then turned his attention towards Katsuki and asked, "Are you aware of your mistakes, Bakugou?"

It should be noted that Wankuro helpfully covered Eri's ears to protect her from his "poor choices of words". Although Eri was already aware of a number of vulgar words due to being around members of a yakuza gang, she did not protest as she did not like Katsuki's loud and angry voice.

Katsuki glared at Nedzu and growled, "Why the hell am I in the wrong? That brainwashing fuck brainwashed me!"

"Which is arguably the main reason why you're not receiving a complete fail," argued Nedzu. Katsuki was shocked as Nedzu explained, "During the test, you've proven yourself to not only be extremely belligerent towards your own team mates but also refused to cooperate with them to the point that Shinsou-san had to brainwash you just to make you cooperative long enough to get Tougata-kun's attention. You also showed a clear disregard for the 'civilian' that you were supposed to rescue and caused massive collateral damage on a scale even more severe than the one caused by Wankuro and Miruko. In case you have forgotten, you're here to learn to be a pro-hero whose main job is to save and protect the people, not be a licensed loose canon who callously destroys everything and possibly everyone in your path just to defeat your enemies."

Katsuki gritted his teeth in rage before he yelled, "What the fuck else was I supposed to do? Everything else I threw at that beady-eyed fuck didn't work and I was left to deal with him alone while those extras in MY team fucked around in 'fuck knows where'!"

"On the contrary, they did not, as you so 'eloquently' put it, 'fucked around'," replied Nedzu who the explained, "Three of them were on their way to covertly rescue the civilian, the very same one that you clearly weren't interested to rescue, when they had to fight against Centipeder and Vlad King. Toga-kun's timely arrival was the only reason why they were not defeated by the two pro-heroes. Besides, were you actually willing to receive help from anyone to take on Tougata-kun?"

Unable to answer, as he knew that he would have refused help from his team mates, Katsuki kept his mouth shut as he looked down and clenched his fists tightly. Nedzu sighed as he spoke to Katsuki, "Bakugou-kun, you may have a powerful quirk, great talent and a strong drive to win but those alone will not make you a hero. The sooner you realise that truth, the sooner you will be able to grow to become a great hero."

Angered by Nedzu's statement, Katsuki growled bitterly, "In case you haven't noticed, I was beaten by a fucker with a phasing quirk whom I couldn't hit even once!"

"True, but his phasing quirk isn't without its drawbacks," replied Nedzu who then turned his attention towards Mirio. Mirio nodded at Nedzu before he explained the severe drawbacks of his quirk to the first-year students. Katsuki was among the few who did not know the details about the drawbacks and was shocked by them.

Katsuki wondered if he was in a nightmare as he thought to himself, "I was… completely beaten by a beady-eyed bastard who can't even see or hear shit while using his phasing quirk?" He clutched his head as he continued to think, "I'm supposed to be the best there is so why… do I… keep losing in this fucking school?!"

It should be made clear that Katsuki was actually undeniably strong and talented for a first year student of the hero course even in U.A. High School. However, the "issue" was that Katsuki was not the only one who was exceptionally capable as there were a number of other students who were on par with him and, just as importantly if not more so, more willing to cooperate with their team mates and get along with their peers. Among them were Izuku, Shouto, Momo, the noumu-girls and even Kouji whose ability to command animals was even more powerful than initially realised after he had gained enough courage to use insects and other arthropods in his "animal arsenal". Also, Katsuki's pride made him obsess over his losses even though he had a respectably high win-to-lose ratio even in team battles in spite of his tendency to charge ahead and attack instead of working together with his team mates. That said, the students from Class 1A and 1B were becoming better at predicting Katsuki's moves in spite of his drive to become stronger and were already starting to fare better against him especially in team fights. Training with the nomu girls and U.A. High School's "hired crooks" certainly helped the students to improve themselves rapidly much to Katsuki's growing frustration.

Nedzu sighed as he could tell that Katsuki was in serious need of even more counselling than initially expected. He turned his attention towards Hound Dog who nodded before he turned his attention back to the first-year students, "Since none of you has failed either exam, you will all be joining the summer camp and many of you will be given free passes to the upcoming I-Expo event on I-Island. For those of you who will not be receiving the free passes, you are still allowed to attend the I-Expo provided that you're willing to work part-time on I-Island or pay for the public access." Many of the students cheered as they were looking forward to the summer camp and even the I-Expo. Nedzu smiled as he gave them a moment to calm down before he continued to speak, "However, those of you who have borderline passes for the practical exam will have to take night time remedial lessons and counselling at the summer camp to make up for your failings. Any questions?" As none of the students had any further questions, Nedzu said, "Very well then, you all may return to your respective classes and continue with your usual lessons. Be sure to look forward to the summer camp if not both the summer camp and the I-Expo event."

Soon after the assembly was over, Mina and Tooru suggested that everyone from Class 1A should take part in a group shopping trip at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall during the upcoming weekend. It did not take long for the two cheerful girls to realise that Setsuna from Class 1B had the same idea and all three of them quickly agreed to have basically everyone from both classes take part in the same shopping trip. They even somehow managed to get Shouta, Hizashi (a.k.a. Present Mic), Nemuri and Toshinori (in his true form) involved in the shopping trip while Inko and Eri were all too happy to go shopping with them. Even Katsuki was invited as Mina and Tooru felt that it would not be fair to exclude him but he rudely refused to join the shopping trip as he did not want to waste his off day doing "worthless shit with extras". Shouto was also invited but he politely declined as he wanted to spend more time with his mother.

Katsuki, who wanted to demand answers from Izuku about his quirk, was still unable to do so as Izuku made sure that he was never alone with the blond boy. Considering Izuku's bad relationship with the explosive blond boy who was clearly willing to use lethal force, few bothered to question Izuku's desire to avoid him, especially his cuddle harem. In theory, Katsuki could try demanding answers from Izuku in front of his friends but the prideful blond boy knew that doing so was pointless as Izuku's friends would no doubt come to his defence. Besides, it was not as though he could go around accusing Izuku of being associated with villains due to "suddenly developing" three new quirks. As such, Katsuki had no choice but to continue waiting for his chance to demand answers from Izuku while his stewing resentment towards him continued to grow.

\--The following day…--

Normally, students from the department of heroics in U.A. High School would have a half day or even a full day of school lessons and training on Saturdays. However, since the students from Classes 1A and 1B just had their end-term exams, they were given a full day off. As such, nearly everyone from both classes, other than Katsuki and Shouto, went to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall together with Inko, Eri, Shouta, Hizashi, Nemuri and Toshinori to buy the things that they would need for the upcoming trips. Due to the sheer number of students, both Shouta and Hizashi had to drive a bus each to bring everyone to the shopping mall.

Needless to say, their arrival was easily noticed by the other shoppers who were quick to cheer for them. Ochako blushed as she spoke, "I'm surprised that everyone still remembers about us from the sports festival."

"If we're talking about being recognised, Midoriya's easily the most recognisable," said Denki while pointing his thumb at Izuku. Indeed, a significant number of girls and women were gazing at Izuku with keen interest in their eyes.

Izuku blushed and prayed that he would not be swarmed over like the time when he went out on a patrol with Sorahiko and Mirio. Thankfully, the crowd seemed willing to give them space as they entered the shopping mall although it probably had to do with the fact that the noumu-girls were with them.

Due to their former status as villainous assets, Wankuro, Nyujou, Ningyou and Himiko were given tracking collars so that they could be tracked down in case the League of Villains tried to reclaim them during their day out. The collars also helped to further assure the public that the pro-heroes who accompanied them had everything under control. Thankfully, only a few people who saw the group regarded Himiko, Nyujou and Ningyou as villains in spite of their reformation.

Eri's eyes were wide in wonder as Mina explained energetically, "At any rate, here we are! With the most stores in the whole prefecture, the newest coolest and most advanced mall, Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!"

"It's so big… and with so many people!" exclaimed Eri.

Izuku smiled as he looked around and said, "This shopping mall seems to cover not only different body types due to quirks but also a wide range of ages by having a lot of shops in this one place. Makes me wonder what kinds of lifestyle support items they sell in here. I'm sure that at least some of the shops here sell Detnerat goods. Ah, I shouldn't get distracted! I need to focus on…"

Wankuro pouted as she lightly smacked the back of Izuku's head and said, "You're muttering again."

Izuku blushed as he realised what he was doing and apologised, "Sorry about that, everyone."

Many of the girls, including Eri, giggled at Izuku's sheepish expression while Juurouta asked Tenya, "Does he do this often?"

Tenya nodded and replied, "All the time, Shishida-san."

As everyone had different things that they wanted to do in the shopping mall, they decided to split up and then return to the central part of the shopping mall a few hours later. Izuku, Eri, Inko, Toshinori, Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro and Himiko formed one group. As for Nyujou, she formed a group with Eijirou, Tetsutetsu and Hizashi while Ningyou formed a group with Minoru, Denki, Hanta and Shouta. Unlike Toshinori, Shouta and Hizashi who were keeping an eye on the noumu-girls, Nemuri went shopping together with Momo, Kyouka, Yui and Itsuka.

\--Izuku's group…--

Eri laughed happily as she ran around in front of Izuku's group with Wankuro and Himiko "chasing" after her. Izuku smiled at the three as he was glad that they could smile and play in spite of their past traumas. As for Ochako and Tsuyu, they stayed close to Izuku so that he would not be "stolen" by any random girl or woman who wanted to seduce him. Inko and Toshinori, who were behind the rest of the group, smiled at the children while holding hands.

Eri stopped running to catch her breath when she noticed Wankuro facing towards a bakery named Pantasia while breathing in its scent. Well aware of Wankuro's keen sense of smell, Eri tried to take in the smell of the bakery. A gentle breeze carried the scent to her nose which made her mouth water as she recognised the unmistakable smell of freshly-baked bread. She quickly pointed at the bakery and asked Inko, "Mama, can we buy some bread to eat?"

Inko smiled as she replied, "Sure, Eri-chan."

"Yay!" exclaimed Eri, Himiko and Wankuro before they happily skipped to the bakery. The rest of the group giggled or chuckled at their adorable antics as they entered the bakery.

"They really remind me of my little siblings, kero," said Tsuyu.

Ochako giggled as she spoke, "We should catch up with those three before they decide to buy everything in the shop."

"Yeah, we certainly should," agreed Izuku as the rest of the group followed Eri, Wankuro and Himiko's lead.

Inside the bakery, Eri's eyes widened in amazement as she saw a wide variety of bread including sweet buns, bread rolls, bagels and baguettes. Wankuro and Himiko were equally amazed by the variety of delicious bread and were at a loss of what to pick when they were approached by a young man with brown eyes and messy brown hair that was held in place by a pink hair-band named Azuma Kazuma. He smiled at the three newcomers and asked, "Is there anything you three wish to buy?"

Still not used to talking to strangers, Eri blushed as she shyly hid behind Wankuro and meekly said, "A-apples…"

Wankuro, who was not as shy as Eri, grinned and said, "Meat!"

"Blood-red for me!" said Himiko.

Kazuma grinned at the three girls and said, "Well, I have just the thing for you three!" He then picked out three bread items for them with practised ease before he explained to them, "This one here is an apple roll that's full of apple jam. The other one is a bun with black pepper beef filling." He wore a sheepish expression as he spoke to Himiko, "As for your request, the best I can offer right now is a sweet roll with dark-red red bean filling inside."

Eri blushed as she held onto her apple roll and said, "T-thank you."

Wankuro was licking her chops as she could already smell the beef inside the bread while Himiko looked forward to seeing the red filling inside her sweet roll.

The rest of Izuku's group soon entered the shop and made purchases for not only themselves but also for the others who came to the shopping mall with them and even some of the faculty from the school including the "hired crooks". Thankfully, Toshinori had the "necessary funding" to buy bread for everyone and Izuku more of less knew what kinds of bread the others would probably like based on his observations on them including their quirks and habits.

Yes, Izuku made sure to buy bread for Shouto and, in spite of their antagonistic relationship, even Katsuki. It took a bit of convincing for Ochako, Tsuyu, Himiko, Eri and Toshinori to realise that Katsuki loved extremely spicy food and that Izuku was not trying to play a prank on the explosive blond boy by buying a "Ghost Pepper Bun" for him. Even Kazuma was shocked by the "purchase" as the extremely spicy bun was meant to be a challenge to get free bread. Understandably, the "Ghost Pepper Bun" was given for free.

\--Eijirou's group…--

Eijirou and Tetsutetsu were looking for a shop that sold hiking shoes when they noticed a shop that sold gym equipment. The two boys decided to check out the shop while Nyujou readily followed their lead like a puppy. Hizashi, who had already decided to let the two boys take the lead, smiled as he followed them into the shop.

It did not take long for Eijirou and Tetsutetsu to be completely enamoured with the gym equipment as the former spoke excitedly, "Dude, this shop sells Silverman Gym equipment here!"

"It even sells the same punching bags used at Glory Boxing Gym!" exclaimed Tetsutetsu who was just as excited at Eijirou.

Nyujou tilted her head as she asked curiously, "Silverman Gym? Glory Boxing Gym?"

"They are pretty famous gyms often used by body builders, martial artists and pro-heroes," explained Hizashi who then added, "While Silverman Gym focuses more on strengthening the body, Glory Boxing Gym focuses more on improving boxing techniques. U.A. High School also uses the same gym equipment."

"That's correct!" exclaimed a tall muscular man with a chonmage hairstyle, a fading wisp-like aura over the bald top of his head, thin eyebrows and a thin goatee named Toyoda Tadakatsu. The man grinned broadly as he added, "This shop offers some of the best gym equipments in the prefecture!" He then turned his attention towards Nyujou and looked at her tall and muscular physique before he asked, "So, how heavy can you lift?"

Nyujou scratched her cheek and replied awkwardly, "A lot?"

Tadakatsu laughed jovially as he replied, "Given your physique, I'd be surprised if you can't!" He then pointed his thumb at a massive weight machine and said, "This is our latest model of weight machine. It can be used to train all your muscle groups and push your limits to the point that you'd need a strength-boosting quirk to lift the maximum weights! It's also highly resistant to breaking and deforming so it can last even when being used by someone like All Might!"

"If I remember right, Nedzu ordered that machine recently," said Hizashi. Since the noumu-girls were studying and training at U.A. High School, it only made sense to purchase extra-strong training equipment.

Upon hearing Hizashi's statement, both Eijirou and Tetsutetsu grinned as they slammed their quirk-hardened fists together and said, "Sweet!"

"So, you want to give it a try, missy?" asked Tadakatsu.

Nyujou turned her attention to Eijirou for guidance. The red-haired boy grinned at her and said, "Go ahead and give it a shot!"

Tetsutetsu flexed his arm and said, "Show him how much you can lift!"

Hizashi nodded and added, "Just don't break the thing."

Nyujou nodded at Eijirou, Tetsutetsu and Hizashi before she turned her attention towards the machine. What was meant to be a simple test-run turned into a full ten-rep session for each exercise that could be done on the machine. The exercises drew quite a bit of attention as everyone stared at the buxom and well-built noumu-girl use the machine at its heaviest weight setting. Body builders were especially impressed by both Nyujou's strength and the machine's performance. As for people who were attracted to attractively sweaty muscular bodies, Nyujou unintentionally gained a fan-base after her performance with the machine.

By the time Nyujou was done, Tadakatsu, Ejirou and Tetsutetsu cheered joyfully while Hizashi sighed with a resigned smile on his face and thought, "Well, at least they're having fun and it's confirmed that the machine will work as intended. Might be a good idea to have this shop's number in case we need extras or replacements."

\--Minoru's group…--

Shouta raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Why do you want to go into this shop?" The shop in question specialised in selling camping gear and was called Yurucamp.

"Well, we will be going to a summer camp so we're bound to find something useful in here," replied Minoru.

"You haven't told us what kind of trip it will be either so we figured that it would be better to have something useful but not needed in the end instead of the alternative," said Ningyou.

"All right, I'll admit that your decision is rational enough," replied Shouta who was aware that the students had not been told any details about the camping trip to maintain secrecy and avoid any potential "information leaks" to the villains.

As Minoru's group entered the shop, they noticed a pale-skinned young woman with upper-back length pink hair that was kept in twin ponytails on the back of her neck named Kagamihara Nadeshiko. They also realised that she was sleeping soundly at the counter with a puddle of drool beneath her grinning face.

Denki raised an eyebrow and asked, "So… should we wake her up now or look through the shop first?"

"We should probably wake her up now. It's not wise to blindly buy things in this shop," said Ningyou.

While Denki, who was indeed planning to buy things blindly, wore a sheepish expression, Hanta nodded at Ningyou before he cleared his throat and asked the sleeping woman, "Excuse me, miss? We're here to buy camping supplies."

Nadeshiko's light-blue eyes fluttered open as she woke up and yawned, "Is it breakfast already, Rin-chan?"

Shouta sighed and said, "It's already noon."

Nadeshiko's eyes focused on the group as she began to wake up fully. Once fully awake, she blushed and spoke in a panicked manner, "Oh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep while on the job like that!"

Ningyou bowed politely to Nadeshiko and replied, "It's all right. We only arrived here a few minutes ago."

Nadeshiko wiped the drool off her lips before she asked, "I'm assuming that you're all going on a summer camping trip, right?"

"You can say that," confirmed Kousei.

Nadeshiko grinned as she rose up and said, "Then look no further! We've got some of the best camping gear that a camper can possibly ask for! We've got tents, sleeping bags, portable stoves, gas canisters for those stoves, backpacks, charcoal for barbecues and even machetes for cutting firewood!"

"Aizawa-sensei, is there anything that we don't need to buy for the trip?" asked Minoru who wanted to avoid spending unnecessarily with his given pocket money.

Shouta sighed as he replied, "Tents and portable stoves will not be necessary as the school will be providing both shelter and cooking equipment. You can ask me if you have any further inquiries about what you can buy to get for the summer camp."

Minoru, Denki, Hanta, Kousei and Ningyou nodded at Shouta before they split up to collect the camping gear that they would probably need for the summer camp.

\--Momo's group…--

Nemuri raised an eyebrow as she looked at a clothes shop called Carousel Boutique and said, "That's not exactly a place to buy camping supplies."

"True, but it is a good place to buy dresses for the I-Expo," said Momo.

Kyouka wore an uneasy expression as she spoke, "Are you seriously planning to buy expensive fancy dresses for all the girls in BOTH classes?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but surely it's not necessary to be so well-dressed for the I-Expo, right?" asked Itsuka who was feeling equally uneasy. Yui nodded in agreement with Itsuka.

"There'll a reception party held at the central tower of I-Island on the first day of the expo and I want us to be ready to attend the party," explained Momo who then added, "My parents are also keen on seeing everyone at the party so it's only appropriate that the girls are well-dressed at the very least."

Kyouka rubbed her chin and said, "Now that you mentioned about it, we haven't met your parents when we visited your home that day…" She suddenly blushed as she recalled a certain embarrassing confession about Momo's parents.

Momo tilted her head and asked, "What's wrong, Jirou-san?"

Understandably, Kyouka refused to bring up Momo's embarrassing confession as she replied, "N-n-nothing! I-it's nothing important. Nothing at all!"

Itsuka, Yui, Momo and Nemuri raised their eyebrows as they wondered what Kyouka was panicking about. The said panicking girl covered her blushing face as she though, "Oh, god! I hope that I won't think about THAT when I meet Yaomomo's parents!"

Desperate to change the subject, Kyouka hastily said, "A-anyway, you seem pretty sure that all the girls will be able to attend the reception party, Yaomomo!"

Momo smiled as she replied, "That's because some of us will receive excess tickets."

"Excess tickets?" asked Itsuka.

Nemuri understood what Momo meant as she explained, "Some of your classmates are related to pro-heroes so, assuming that they have done well for the exams, they will be receiving excess tickets. There is also the fact that Wankuro won the first place in the sports festival and I'd be surprised if Midoriya does not receive his own ticket."

Kyouka's eyes widened as she realised the implications, "Which means that those with extra tickets can share them with their friends!"

"Exactly," confirmed Nemuri.

"Now, let go in there and pick a few dresses for everyone to wear," said Momo who then strode eagerly into the boutique.

Kyouka, Itsuka, Yui and Nemuri stared at the entrance for a moment before Itsuka said, "Something tells me that Yaoyorozu-san is just eager to buy pretty dresses for everyone." The other two girls and one pro-heroine nodded in agreement with Itsuka before they followed Momo into the shop.

It should be noted that a certain member of the Pleiades Combat Maids named Entoma was very skilled at sewing which meant that she could help to adjust the dresses which Momo had eagerly bought to fit perfectly with the girls from Classes 1A and 1B.

\--Later that day…--

Pony, who had gone shopping with Kinoko, Shihai and Fumikage was waiting for the others to arrive at the designated meeting place when she saw Momo's group, Eijirou's group and Minoru's group arriving at the same time. The blond American girl gasped when she saw the label on the bags which contained the dresses that Momo had bought for the girls and exclaimed in English, "Oh, my gosh! You should have told me that you're planning to buy dresses from Carousel Boutique, Momo! I have a membership card that can give you really good discounts!"

Surprised, Momo asked, "You have a membership card?"

Pony nodded and explained in Japanese, "My cousin, Applejack Apple, good friend with Rarity Belle."

"Rarity Belle, as in the one who will inherit Carousel Boutique from Rainbow Dash Senior?" said Momo who was honestly impressed by the revelation.

Pony nodded and asked, "You want me help discount?"

"You should say, 'Do you want me to help you get a discount?'," corrected Itsuka.

Momo shook her head and smiled as she replied, "That won't be necessary. My mother has a membership card as well and I used her membership number to get the discounts."

"Do I even want to know how expensive the dresses are?" asked Hizashi who was honestly afraid to find out.

Nemuri shook her head and said, "You're better off not knowing the total cost." Momo did not buy extravagantly expensive dresses but the dresses were still expensive due to their brand-assured quality.

"A mad banquet of dark truths," said Fumikage.

"Truths which are better left unknown to the world," said Shihai.

Kyouka ignored Fumikage and Shiai as she turned her attention towards Minoru's group, She raised an eyebrow as she looked at their bags and asked, "I know that we're going to a summer camp after the I-Expo event but are all that camping gear really necessary?"

Minoru shrugged and said, "Aizawa-sensei gave us the 'OK' to buy them so they have to be potentially useful for the trip at least."

Shouta nodded and said, "While certain things will be provided at the camp site, it does not hurt to have your own tools and equipment just in case."

"Plus, we can always use them again when we decide to go on a proper camping trip," said Denki.

"That sounds really nice, shroom," said Kinoko who imagined herself looking for delicious edible mushrooms in a forest.

"Fair enough," said Kyouka.

"Sorry we're late!" yelled Izuku as he arrived with Ochako, Tsuyu, Eri, Wankuro, Himiko, Inko and Toshinori. They were also carrying large bags full of bread.

Eijirou grinned as he gave Izuku a thumbs up and said, "It's cool, man! We only arrived a few minutes ago."

Toshinori chuckled as he added, "Not to mention that not everyone is here yet."

"Is all that bread for us?" asked Hanta.

Izuku nodded and explained, "Eri-chan, Wan-chan and Himi-chan wanted to eat some bread so we decided to buy some for everyone."

Nyujou smiled as she spoke, "Good job. I'm hungry!"

Tetsutetsu grinned as he spoke, "Considering the workout you did back at that sports equipment shop, it's no wonder!"

Confused, Izuku tilted his head and asked, "Workout? Sports equipment shop?"

Hizashi snickered as he explained, "Let's just say they got sidetracked and leave it at that."

Izuku nodded in understanding while Ochako gave Nyujou a large wheat bun. The cow-like noumu-girl smiled as she happily ate her bun. Both Ochako and Tsuyu then distributed bread to the others while Eri, Wankuro and Himiko happily took out their own bread to eat.

"Speaking of food, we should buy some drinks for everyone before heading back to U.A. High School," said Inko.

"We can buy the drinks from that convenience store at the entrance of the mall," suggested Toshinori.

Inko smiled as she nodded and said, "Let's go there after everyone else has gathered."

Shouta sighed while Hizashi and Nemuri grinned at couple. Izuku, who was already aware that his mother had a "friendly relationship" with Toshinori, smiled as he wondered when the man would finally admit about the relationship to him.

Before long, the rest of the students arrived and the group bought their drinks before they returned to the dorm without further incidence. Overall, it was a peaceful shopping trip for everyone involved.

However, not all was well in the world…

\--Meanwhile, at a high-security prison called Hades Prison…--

Hari was sitting on his bed by himself in his bare cell when he heard shouting from outside followed by the sounds of fighting. He frowned as he wondered if a prison riot or breakout was actually happening. Suddenly, Hari heard something slamming against the door into his cell followed by a pained groan. The imprisoned villain got up from his bed as he prepared to fight in spite of the fact that he could not use his quirk due to his quirk-suppression cuffs. His unease grew as he could tell that the shouts, yells, cries and screams were getting louder and wondered if there was someone who wanted him dead or worse. It was no secret that Kai had made a number of rivals if not enemies during his time as the leader of the Shie Hassaikai.

Soon, the door into Hari's cell disintegrated into mere ash and dust. Standing at the door was none other than Shigaraki Tomura who asked, "Are you Chronostasis?" Standing behind Tomura were Kurogiri, who was busy creating portals to redirect attacks, Deidoro, who was making the prison guards and pro-heroes lose their sense of balance as though drunk, Hekiji, who had created a barrier in case any attacks managed to get past Kurogiri's portals, Katsukame Rikiya, who had obviously taken trigger to leech off energy from the guards and pro-heroes, and Kendou, who was ready to attack anyone that got too close to the group.

Recognising Tomura, as well as the former members of the Eight Bullets, Hari asked, "That depends on what you plan to do to me." Like many other villains, he was aware about the League of Villains, especially their ability to somehow turn people into powerful monsters with multiple quirks known as noumus. He was also aware of the league's recent failures as their noumus actually turned against them.

"Let's just say that I'm interested in getting some new party members and I'm quite certain that you have a personal grudge with a certain Midoriya Izuku," said Tomura who then smirked as he added, "I am also interested to learn about a certain girl named Eri, whom your former party members had told me about, and I am willing to… consider freeing Overhaul in exchange."

Under normal circumstances, Hari would refuse to side with anyone who did what was basically the opposite of Kai's goals which was to eliminate quirks. There was also the fact that the League of Villains had been responsible for allowing the heroes to gain noumu turncoats, including the noumu responsible for crippling Kai in the first place. However, given Hari's current situation, including his increasingly desperate desire to somehow save Kai who was rumoured to be dying due to being in a fused state for a prolonged period of time, he clenched his fists as he replied, "I'll talk, but only AFTER you rescue Overhaul-sama."

Tomura's grin widened as he spoke, "That can be arranged!"

Hari, along with "technically three" other infamous villains, escaped from Hades Prison to join forces with the League of Villains. The major prison breakout, which had caused the deaths of many prison guards and even a few pro-heroes, was reported later that night.

\--That night, at U.A High School…--

"You saw the news of the attack at Hades Prison, right?" asked Naomasa who was speaking to Toshinori over the phone.

Toshinori wore a grim expression as he replied, "Yes, I have. It's clear that the League of Villains are actively recruiting more members, including Chronostasis, and will likely make an attack soon."

"Security around Overhaul's cell has already been doubled, which is a lot since he's currently in Tartarus, and we're considering giving him an immediate death sentence followed by cremating the remains," said Naomasa.

"Considering that the more recent recruits that have been confirmed are mostly former members of the Shie Hassaikai, it only makes sense to fear the possibility," said Toshinori. Generally speaking, Toshinori usually preferred avoiding killing anyone but, between the danger of the League of Villains acquiring Kai's powerful quirk and the fact that Kai had been slowly dying due to his fused state, it only made sense that some people would believe that Kai was better off dead and cremated. In fact, a quick death could be seen as merciful compared to letting Kai to continue "living" in his fused state.

"What of the other former members currently under your employ? Should we be worried about them?" asked Naomasa.

"We're keeping an eye over them and, so far, they seem genuine in their desire to reform," answered Toshinori who recalled Izuku getting bread for them to help them feel accepted as members of the school. Tabe and Jin were especially happy with the bread that Izuku had given to them.

"Hopefully, it will stay that way because the last thing we want is even more dangerous villains on the loose," said Naomasa who then added, "We have already confirmed that Siamese and Gold Weaver have joined forces with the League of Villains alongside with Chronostasis.

Siamese, whose real names were Souseiji Sakon and Souseiji Ukon, were conjoined twins who possessed grey hair, pale skin and fox-like eyes. While conjoined, Sakon would usually be in control of their shared androgynous body while Ukon, who was basically a head protruding from Sakon's upper back, would be "seemingly dormant" while being aware of his surroundings. Their quirk, [Gemini] allowed Ukon to grow his own limbs to help Sakon in a fight, grow a body of his own and split apart from Sakon to act as a separate individual for limited periods of time and even "switch places" with Sakon so that he could rest or heal while Ukon controlled their shared body. They were imprisoned for multiple charges of theft, murder and torture.

Gold Weaver, whose real name was Ginkumo Kidoumaru, was a six-armed man with dark skin, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. His quirk, [Golden Web, allowed him to create a special kind of webbing which could be used to ensnare people or even be crafted into hardened weapons and armour. He was also a skilled combatant who favoured archery and could use his multiple limbs to either mould his silk to create more arrows or wield close-range weapons such as knives and scythes. He was imprisoned for multiple charges of theft, armed robberies and murder.

"Only those two?" asked Toshinori who had expected more villains to join forces with the League of Villains.

"There were a few other villains who were offered a chance to join them and escape but all of them refused and preferred to take their chances escaping on their own," answered Naomasa who then explained, "Those that refused, and were recaptured, confessed that they did not agree with turning young girls into disposable living weapons or thought that the League of Villains were fools for letting the said weapons fall into the hands of the heroes."

"So did any of the 'independent villains' manage to escape?" asked Toshinori.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Naomasa who then added, "Two managed to evade recapture. One of them is Long Strider and the other is Blood Monk."

Long Strider, whose real name was Yatsume Mumyooi, was an infamous villain responsible for multiple charges of theft, armed robberies, kidnappings and even murders. Unlike Siamese, who were sadistic, and Golden Weaver, who was arrogant, Mumyooi was merciless and efficient in his crimes. His quirk, [Extendable Limbs, allowed him to extend his already-long limbs to even greater lengths. Combined with his ninja-like ability to climbs onto walls and hide in the shadows, he was terrifyingly efficient as a killer and robber. He had conical sharp teeth, a long pointed tongue and a often wore red and black wrappings around his limbs. In spite of his merciless nature, he despised the idea of torturing children which was probably why he refused to join the League of Villains.

Blood Monk, whose real name was Yuukyuuzan Anji, was charged for murdering several families and even pro-heroes. Originally a gentle person in spite of his large muscular frame and ability to shatter things with his quirk, [Shattering Blow, he was driven mad with rage when the orphanage he was in charge of was burnt down by some teenagers who wanted to teach some "villains" a lesson. The so-called "villains" who lived in the orphanage were merely children who had the misfortune of being related to villains and they all died in the fire. After his fall into villainy, Anji held a great deal resentment towards hero society as a whole as it had allowed innocent children to be harmed simply because they were unfairly branded as "villains". In spite of his desire to change society, he refused to be associated with the League of Villains due to his still-present compassion towards innocent people.

Toshinori sighed as he spoke, "As far as dangerous independent villains are concerned, we can at least be assured that Long Strider and Blood Monk will not attack students under normal circumstances."

"Perhaps, but we can't ignore the fact that they still pose a threat to society, even if I am willing to admit that Blood Monk's grievances towards society are more justified than most," replied Naomasa.

"We can only hope that we will be properly prepared to face the villains when they finally make their move against us," said Toshinori who thought, "And that we will finally take you down, All For One!"

\--The following day…--

Normally, Kai would not be executed so soon even if a decision was quickly made. However, the Police Force and the Hero Public Safety Commission agreed that letting the half-dead villain continue living was simply too great a risk to take. After all, if the League of Villains were willing to attack Hades prison to recruit Kai's right-hand man, what would stop stop them from freeing Kai as well? That was not even counting the very real possibility that Kai's quirk could be copied to create even more dangerous noumus than before.

As such, Kai was given a lethal injection execution and had his dead body cremated to ensure that no one could take advantage of it. Not surprisingly, the immediate action caused some complications to the League of Villains…

\--Meanwhile, at a certain bar…--

"Tomura was scratching his neck lightly as he watched the news and said, "Well, it seems that we have missed the game event."

"Guess they were smart enough not to risk letting you get your hands on even more rare gacha drops," said Kidoumaru who was twirling a small moulded dagger made of hardened silk in one of his three right hands while one of his left hands held onto a cup of beer.

Unlike the other villains who were not overly upset about Kai's execution, especially after learning about his deteriorating health to the point of being half-dead, Hari was almost hyperventilating as he tried to convince himself, "It has to be a lie… Kai can't be dead…!"

Sakon smirked at Hari and asked, "What's wrong? That dead dude's your sugar daddy or something?"

Enraged by the insult, Hari tried to attack Sakon when Kidoumaru got behind him and pressed his dagger against Hari's throat. While Hari was unable to act, Kidoumaru gazed at Sakon and said, "Not that I care about this character, but you shouldn't encourage party members to attack one another."

Sakon, who somehow got along with Kidoumaru during their shared time in prison, scoffed at the latter and said, "In case you've forgotten, Kidoumaru, the pretty clock boy only joined us so that we will help him save his former boss. Since that half-dead ex-boss is no longer alive, he has no reason to stay with us let alone help us."

"I beg to differ," said Tomura who then instructed Kidoumaru, "Gold Weaver, let him go. Feel free to kill him if he still wants to attack anyone here again though."

Kidoumaru nodded at Tomura, whom he had quickly bonded with due to their shared love for video games and using game terms, and let go of Hari who glared at Tomura. Angry at the leader of the League of Villains, Hari growled, "Give me one good reason why I should still work with you when it's your damned noumu turncoat who was responsible for crippling Kai and putting him in prison in the first place!"

"I'll confess, I did not know that Hellhound had a history with Dekiru," confessed Tomura who then added, "If I had known, I would've used a different noumu to have as many students and pro-heroes killed during the USJ incident as possible. Sadly, the game event is already long over and we have to make do with the poor results we got from that event." He then smirked cruelly as he asked, "Besides, who do you hate more, me or Dekiru?"

"What?" asked Hari who could not understand what Tomura was getting at.

"Think about it, the only reason why Hellhound teamed up with the pro-heroes is because of Dekiru, the same party-member-stealing hero wannabe who thinks that he's the main hero of a Japanese RPG game," said Tomura who then added, "Had Dekiru not stopped her and helped her, she would have acted as originally intended and not be the one responsible for crippling Kai and making him suffer an agonising existence before his execution. Besides, do you SERIOUSLY think I intentionally let her become an ally of those heroes?"

In spite of his hatred towards Tomura, Hari could not logically disagree with Tomura's argument. Incompetence aside, Tomura had never acted directly against Kai's interests. Still, Hari had to ask, "So what do you plan to do about Dekiru, Shigaraki?"

Tomura's smirk widened as he replied, "I'm planning to get kill him of course. However, simply killing him won't be enough. A three-star stage victory will be me killing him with with my own bare hands after making sure that he is tortured by being forced to watch his loves ones suffer and die."

Hari saw the genuine hatred in Tomura's eyes and, deciding to make a deal with the proverbial devil, growled, "Give me a chance to personally make those dear to him suffer at the very least and you have a deal."

Tomura nodded at Kurogiri who prepared a cup of whisky for the former to offer to Hari. As Tomura offered the whisky to Hari, he smirked said, "Welcome to the League of Villains, Chronostasis."

\--Elsewhere…--

"So, you two want to join forces with us to not only take down the fake heroes but also the League of Villains?" asked Chizome. Standing behind him was a tall and lanky young man with spiky black hair, heavily-lidded turquoise eyes and patches of gnarled, wrinkled, purple skin below his eyes, on his lower face and neck, arms and legs named Dabi.

Anji nodded and replied solemnly, "While I despise the current system of society, I despise people who knowingly torment children even more."

"Even villains have standards and those guys either don't have them or are too scared to oppose Tomura who doesn't seem to have any," said Mumyooi who only became a merciless villain due to having no other viable option in life. Coming from a poor family, he suffered ridicule due to not only his poor financial status but also due to his villainous appearance. He initially wanted to be an underground pro-hero but was blamed for attacking a student with his quirk in spite of the fact that he was actually defending himself from harm. As a result, he embraced villainy as a way of living in the current world and became notorious for using his expendable limbs to attack people with bladed weapons. Although a murderer who was cynical about human nature, he shared Anji's belief that children generally didn't deserve to be tortured.

Chizome noted the sincerity in their eyes and said, "Very well, you two can join us in our crusade."

"So, now that we are all a team, what are we going to call ourselves?" asked Mumyooi.

A moment of silence passed before Chizome declared, "We live in the shadows of the light of true heroism. We live to hunt down fake heroes who corrupt the light and madmen who wish to plunge the world into eternal darkness. We are the killers who stain ourselves with the blood of the unworthy and the irremediably evil. We are the Brotherhood of Shadows!"

As Chizome made his declaration, Dabi smirked and thought, "Look out, Endeavour. There's a new gang of villains and I look forward to the day when we take you down for your crimes against your own family!"

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

Before I say anything, here's the list for those who have the "borderline passing" grade in the practical exam: [Tooru, Mashirao, Mina, Kojirou, Hiryuu, Minoru, Hanta, Hitoshi and Katsuki]

Unlike canon, Tomura already has "conviction" in the form of hatred towards Izuku and thus has no need to wander aimlessly at the shopping mall to calm himself down. Also, he wants to learn more about Eri hence his desire to get information from Hari who was Kai's assistant. He did not try to "rescue" Kai first as Kai was already half-dead due to his fused state and was locked in Tatarus Prison which was even more heavily guarded than Hades Prison.

Also, for the four non-canon villains, let's just say that they come from 'Naruto' and 'Ruroni Kenshin' respectively and leave it at that.

I will post one more chapter before turning my attention towards 'Izuku's Harem Academia' and 'Izuku's Noumu Life'. It will be a light-hearted chapter based on Episode 58 of the anime (Special Episode: Save the World with Love!) with a twist.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


	20. Chapter 19

**Boku no Hero Academia: Izuku's Pet Noumu**

Disclaimer: This is a mature-rated fanfiction story of Boku no Hero Academia that I am writing for both fluffy and erotic fun. Needless to say, this story is AU, the characters may seem OOC to some and there will be smutty lemons. Also, I own nothing of the series other than the fanfiction stories that I make.

**Chapter 19: Save the World with Love, Hugs and Cuddles!**

A few days had passed since Izuku went shopping with his classmates from Class 1A and the students from Class 1B. During that time, they had received news of both the League of Villains' successful attack at Hades prison which lead to Hari (a.k.a. Chronostasis), Sakon and Ukon (a.k.a. Siamese) and Kidoumaru (a.k.a. Gold Weaver) joining forces with them and two other villains, Mumyooi (a.k.a. Long Strider) and Anji (a.k.a. Blood Monk), escaping the prison on their own. In response to the attack, Kai (a.k.a. Overhaul) was executed immediately to prevent the League of Villains from "recruiting" him. Although Izuku was aware that Kai was a terrible person who had abused Eri for his own selfish goals, never mind the horrifying possibilities of what the League of Villains could do if they had somehow acquired Kai's quirk, Izuku was not particularly happy of the fact that Kai had suffered so terribly from his fused state before his swift execution and cremation. Some would argue that Izuku was simply soft-hearted but many agreed that Kai's dying days were terrible to say the least and few, if any, deserved such a fate.

Izuku's honest opinion about Kai's dying state and swift execution was probably the reason why Shin, Setsuno, Houjou and Soramitsu did not consider going rogue after they heard about the execution. Granted, they were unhappy about it as they were still grateful towards Kai for helping them in the past but they were not blind to the fact that Kai only saw them as mere pawns to be used and had killed several yakuza members who failed him.

In response to the growing threat from the League of Villains, security around U.A. High School had been increased and students from Classes 1A and 1B were pushed to their limits as often as they safely could based on Chiyo's (a.k.a. Recovery Girl) recommendation. Although the teachers of U.A. High School knew that the students needed to be as prepared for possible villain attacks as possible, they also knew that the students needed their time to rest and simply be children. As such, Shouta was willing to turn a blind eye to Izuku cuddling with Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro, Himiko and Eri in the common room of the dorms. Izuku was not the only one who had the cuddling habit as Shouto and Momo were sometimes seen leaning against one another and holding hands while resting in the common room.

Nyujou, who had been hugging Eijirou for comfort, recently decided to hug Mina as well as she enjoyed touching her fluffy hair. In fact, there was an incident which involved a couch and Nyujou deciding to take a nap on it with her arms wrapped around Eijirou and Mina respectively. Understandably, Mina was embarrassed by the whole experience while Ochako wasted no time in getting some payback for Mina's past shenanigans. As for the remaining girls in Class 1A, Kyouka was often seen together with Denki when not hanging out with Momo and Tooru was often seen together with Mashirao when not hanging out with Mina. Ningyou was, as usual, often seen together with Minoru.

Realising that the students were slowly but surely getting burnt out due to constant training, Nedzu and the rest of the teaching staff decided to give them a different kind of heroics class the day before their trip to the I-Expo on I-Island.

Speaking of the I-Expo, a number of students from Class 1A received excess free passes to the event. Among them were Izuku, whose whole family was invited due to their connection to Toshinori (a.k.a. All Might) and David's personal interest in both Izuku and Eri, Wankuro, who received an additional pass due to being the winner of the sports festival, Momo, whose entire family was also invited, Tenya, who was a member of the Iida family, and Shouto, who was the youngest son of Endeavour himself and would be the only member of the Todoroki family to attend the I-Expo. Hitoshi, who was got given a free pass as a reward for doing well in both parts of the exam, was given a free pass by Shouta (a.k.a. Eraser Head) who had been given two free passes to the I-Expo to help keep an eye on Eri and the noumu-girls. Needless to say, the excess tickets were shared among the members of Class 1A and Class 1B who had failed to receive their own free passes. After the free passes had been distributed, everyone from Classes 1A and 1B had a free pass each except for Katsuki who stubbornly refused to accept any "pity gifts" from anyone. It should be noted that Eijirou was the only one who was willing to approach Katsuki, and risk getting a face-full of "explosions", to offer him the last free pass.

Not surprised by Katsuki's prideful stubbornness, Izuku decided that the last free pass should be given to Mei instead. Izuku reasoned that she should be given the pass as she had helped him out during the sports festival and he knew that she would eagerly accept a chance to visit I-Island before it was open to the public. Indeed, the girl from the support department was on cloud nine when Izuku kindly offered her the last free pass and promised to make awesome "babies" for him to use in his future heroics.

As a result, Mei, nearly everyone from Class 1A other than Katsuki, everyone from Class 1B, Eri, Inko, Toshinori in his All Might form, Shouta, Sekijirou (a.k.a. Vlad King) and Higari (a.k.a. Power Loader), would be able to attend the first day of the I-Expo and the reception party at the start of the summer break. Izuku and a few other students, including Shouto, had a suspicion that Nedzu had a role in making sure that everyone could attend the I-Expo if they wanted to.

Nedzu neither confirmed nor denied the allegation.

Now, back to the heroics class that was mentioned earlier…

\--Gym Gamma…--

Class 1A, along with Inko, Eri and Shouta, had gathered at Gym Gamma which was also known as the Training Kitchen Land. In its unused state, it was basically an empty enclosed space made of concrete for Ken (a.k.a. Cementoss) to freely mould into different kinds of terrain for training. However, Ken was not present that day as Class 1A was going to have a heroics class which had nothing to do with fighting or even rescue.

Curious, Izuku turned his attention towards Shouta and asked, "What kind of training are we going to have?" He noted that Katsuki was not wearing his gauntlets as they were deemed as too hazardous to be worn for the current training exercise while Tooru was wearing her gym clothes instead of her usual "costume" which was merely a pair of gloves, a pair of boots and a utility belt.

"To put it simply, it's training related to forming a good relationship with civilians and inspiring young people to become the next generations of morally-righteous adults if not heroes," said Shouta.

Surprised, the students of Class 1A and Eri blinked at Shouta before Tenya asked, "How exactly are we going to train?"

Shouta smirked as he noticed a bus outside of the gym building and replied, "Let's just say that you're going to find out right about…"

"Yipee!!!" cried some preschool students who suddenly barged through the doors into the gym. As soon as the six-year-old children saw Wankuro and Izuku, they immediately recognised them and ran towards them like excited puppies.

While everyone else, other than Inko who already knew, was shocked by the unexpected entry, Shouto smugly said, "-now."

Wankuro's eyes widened as she recognised two of the children and asked, "Tsumugi-chan? Satsuki-chan?"

Tsumugi smiled happily as she ran towards Wankuro and said, "Wan-Chan!" Wankuro grinned as she placed her paw-like hands below Tsumugi's armpits and lifted her up so that she could nuzzle her nose against Tsumugi's.

As for Satsuki, she noticed Tsuyu and happily said, "Tsuyu-oneechan!"

Tsuyu wore an unmistakable smile as she hopped towards Satsuki to give her a hug while crouched before she asked, "Why are you and your classmates here today, kero?"

"We're here to help you learn how to behave around people," explained Satsuki.

Rushing behind the excited students was a young man with brown hair and brown eyes named Kashima Ryuuichi who apologetically said, "I'm so sorry, everyone! I didn't expect the children to suddenly rush straight into the gym building!"

"That's quite all right. I'm sure that the children are just very excited to be here," replied Inko who smiled kindly at the young man.

"For today's training exercise, you will all interact and bond with these ten children and inspire them to grow up to be good people," explained Shouta who then added, "Needless to say, violent actions, inappropriate humour and bad words are NOT allowed in this class."

Katsuki clicked his tongue in obvious displeasure while Minoru shrugged and said, "Not like I have any intention to teach them grown-up jokes."

"Anyway, please form a line and introduce yourselves everyone!" said Ryuuji while clapping his hands together. The children immediately formed a line before they started to introduce themselves to the students of Class 1A.

Satsuki smiled as she spoke to the students, "My name is Asui Satsuki. We have already met and Tsuyu-oneechan is my big sister."

A tomboyish girl with brown eyes and spiky black hair tied into a short ponytail smirked as she rubbed her nose with a finger and said, "The name's Biwamaru Dororo. My eyes can see who's good and who's bad."

A boy with copper hair, green eyes, painted ears and a fluffy cream-coloured fox tail grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I am Higurashi Shippou! I can make green fox fire that doesn't burn!"

"My name is Inuzuka Tsumugi," said Tsumugi who then excitedly added, "I met Wan-Chan when she was having her walk with Bunny-Lady and Centipede-Man!" Izuku resisted the urge to chuckle at Tsumugi's description of her encounter with Wankuro, Rumi and Centipeder.

A boy with short light-coloured hair and a sleepy look on his face quietly said, "My name is Kashima Kotarou." He then pointed at Ryuuichi and added, "Nii-chan is my big brother. I love him very much." Ochako and the other girls of Class 1A were immediately charmed by his adorableness.

"My name is Kumatsuka Kirin," said a girl with reddish-brown eyes and dark-green hair tied in pigtails who was hugging a giraffe plush toy. She then added, "I love giraffes and dolls. I can even make dolls move!"

A tomboyish girl with brown hair and eyes grinned as she placed her arms akimbo and said, "I'm Kotoishi Naru! I like painting stuff!"

"The name's Ouhama Kentarou!" said a boy with a buzzcut hairstyle and seemingly closed eyes who then added, "I like bugs and heroes!"

"My name is Tawara Poco," said a boy with blond hair and green eyes. He then changed his form to have the ears and tail of a yellow-haired raccoon dog (tanuki) with dark-brown tips while happily adding, "I can become a tanuki and I love making and eating udon." Izuku noted that his normal humans ears shifted upwards as they changed into tanuki ears.

A quiet girl with brunette hair, brown eyes, cat-like eats on the sides of her head in place of human ears and a dog-like tail shyly said, "My name is Tuskuru Aruruu. I like animals and honey." Her cat-like ears and dog-like tail had white fur with brown tips.

"Just to let you know, Class 1B is also having a similar lesson with the other half of the visiting class today," said Shouta.

"Is there anything in particular we should do, Aizawa-sensei?" asked Tenya.

"Other than trying to get along with them and not do anything dangerous or foolish, no," replied Shouta who then added, "Besides, you already know Asui's little sister and Inuzuka's older cousin."

"That's certainly true," said Momo who realised that Shouta had a point.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a nap and leave Midoriya-san in charge together with Kashima-san. Try not to do anything that requires me to wake up," said Shouta who then put on his sleeping bag to sleep. As soon as he had put on his sleeping bag, he literally rolled off to a quiet corner of the gym to doze off.

Ryuuichi wore a concerned expression as he asked Inko, "Is… he okay?"

Inko, who already knew that Shouta was planning to get some sleep, smiled knowingly and said, "He also works as an underground pro-hero and he didn't get much rest lately due to recent… villainous activities."

Immediately understanding what Inko meant, neither the students of Class 1A nor Ryuuichi questioned Shouta's desire to get some much-needed rest. As the person in charge of the lesson, Inko decided to take the initiative and smiled as she spoke to the students of Class 1A, "Anyway, this lesson's really about helping you all learn how socialise with others and giving Eri-chan a chance to make friends her own age. You can use your quirks but only after asking me or Kashima-san for permission to use them."

"Okay, Mamadoriya!" said Mina while giving Inko a thumbs up. Ever since Eri started calling Inko "Mama", Mina and the rest of the girls from Class 1A decided to call her "Mamadoriya" due to her unofficial status as the "dorm mother".

"Can we play with them, sensei?" asked Tsumugi who was clearly eager to play with Wankuro. The other young children were equally eager to play.

Ryuuichi smiled at the young children and said, "Of course, you can. Let me know if you need anything."

The children happily cheered before they proceeded to approach the students from Class 1A. Not surprisingly, Tsumugi happily skipped towards Wankuro while Aruruu, Kotarou, Kirin and Poco followed her lead. Wankuro transformed into her wolf form and the children were delighted as they started to hug her and pet her.

Satsuki approached Tsuyu to ask her about her days at the dorm. She planned to talk to Eri after speaking to her elder sister.

Dororo made sure to stay away from Katsuki while she approached Izuku. Aware of Dororo's quirk, Kentarou, Shippo and Naru readily followed her lead. Noticing the approaching children, Izuku asked Dororo, "Is there anything you want to ask me, Dororo-chan?"

Dororo crossed her arms behind her head and grinned as she answered, "Just wanted to hang out with you since you seem pretty cool."

Izuku smiled sheepishly and said, "I'm really not that cool."

Dororo rolled her eyes and said, "I don't mean 'awesome cool', you doofus. I mean 'I can trust you cool'."

Izuku blushed while Ochako, who had overheard Izuku's conversation with Dororo due to being next to him, snorted as she tried not to laugh at the amusing interaction. Himiko and Kyouka, who both had keen sense of hearing, giggled and snickered in amusement.

"Well, jokes aside, what do you want to do?" asked Dororo.

"Well, I'm honestly curious about what your quirks can do," admitted Izuku.

"What do you want to know?" asked Dororo.

Izuku took out a notebook and a pencil out of seemingly nowhere and asked Dororo, "You mentioned that you can see if a person if good or bad. How exactly do you do that?"

Although surprised by Izuku's still-unexplained ability to suddenly take out his notebooks and pencils for quick note-taking, Dororo was nevertheless willing to explain, "Well, when I look at people and animals, I see an aura around them. Green is for good people while red is for bad people and grey is in between."

"Have you ever seen different combinations or shades of the colours?" asked Izuku.

"Yup," confirmed Dororo who then explained, "Sometimes I see people with grey auras that have a little bit of red or green in them. I've also seen people with dim or bright auras."

"So, what's my aura like then?" asked Izuku.

"Honestly, you have the brightest green aura I've seen in a while," said Dororo who then grinned cheekily and added, "Which means that you're a real cinnamon roll hero."

Katsuki, whom Dororo could see had a grey aura with hints of red, clicked his tongue in displeasure. As for the other students of Class 1A, they generally had green auras or grey auras with a significant amount of green in them.

Tsuyu, who was done talking to Satsuki, smiled and said, "I'm not surprised, kero."

Izuku blushed and argued, "I'm not that pure-hearted."

Minoru smirked as he replied, "I'd like to say otherwise, but I don't want to corrupt any innocent kids so I won't say anything."

Izuku's blush deepened while Dororo smirked and asked, "Oh, is he in love with someone but hasn't even held her hands yet?"

Eri, who had been shyly quite the whole time, decided to answer, "H-he loves cuddling with Ocha-han, Wan-chan, Tsu-chan, Himi-chan, Rumi-san and I a lot."

A moment of stunned silence passed before Satsuki nodded and said, "It's true. He cuddles with Tsuyu-oneechan and the other girls every day." Tsuyu croaked comically while blushing in embarrassment.

Ryuuichi gaped at Izuku in sheer disbelief while Kentarou wore a disgusted expression and said, "You cuddle with girls? Gross!"

Shippou, who was fairly popular with girls due to being cute in appearance, rubbed his chin as he spoke, "So you have a lot of girls that like you too, huh?"

Ochako blushed while she sputtered, "E-Eri-chan! You shouldn't go around telling people this kind of stuff!"

Eri tilted her head and asked Ochako innocently, "Why not? It's true."

"It's really embarrassing to talk about it with people we've just met," explained Ochako.

Eri's eyes widened in realisation before she looked down in shame and said, "I'm sorry, Ocha-chan."

Well aware of Eri's past mistreatment, Ochako smiled kindly and said, "That's okay. I know that it's not often you get to talk to kids your own age."

Naru raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not? Is she sick or something?"

Izuku wore a sad smile as he explained, "She was hurt by some very bad people for a long time before she was rescued so we're helping her get better so that she can live a happy life."

Eri nodded and said, "Izuku-niichan, Wan-chan, Rumi-san and Gran-san saved me."

"Do you feel better now?" asked Satsuki. Although Satsuki had not met Eri in person before, she had heard about her from Tsuyu.

Eri nodded and smiled shyly as she replied, "I'm happy to be with everyone here."

"So will you join our class after this?" asked Satsuki.

Tsuyu petted her little sister's head and said, "Not yet, Satsuki-chan. Sometimes, it takes a while for a person to get better."

Wankuro, who was still in her wolf form, nodded and said, "I get nightmares. Need hugs."

Himiko wore a haunted expression and said, "Me too." Nyujou nodded as she too had a strong desire for comfort to help her get over her past traumas. Ningyou, while seemingly stoic, had similar desires although she was better at controlling herself.

"Those bad guys really hurt you all, huh?" asked Dororo who wore a sympathetic expression. Equally sympathetic, Tsumugi, Aruru, Kirin, Kotarou and Poco petted Wankuro comfortingly.

"Yeah, they did," said Izuku.

"So… want to talk about something else?" asked Dororo.

"Yeah, we probably should," agreed Izuku while making a mental note to ask more about Dororo's quirk later. He then asked Dororo, "What do you do in your free time, Dororo-chan?"

Dororo grinned and said, "I mostly hang out with my friends or family. I also like listening to my grandpa playing his biwa."

Kyouka raised an eyebrow and said, "Biwa? That's really old school."

"I know, but I still like listening to it," replied Dororo.

"Dororo-chan says that she sleeps better when listening to her grandpa playing the biwa," explained Naru.

Dororo blushed as she angrily yelled, "N-Naru-chan, you're not supposed to tell them that!"

Kyouka snickered and said, "Yeah, I totally get that. My mum and dad used to sing me to put me to sleep."

While Dororo pouted, Izuku asked Naru, "What about you? I know that you like painting but is there anything in particular that you like?"

Naru smiled and said, "My fingers and toes can make black ink. I like finger painting and that fancy writing stuff."

"It's calligraphy," corrected Ryuuichi before he gently persuaded Tsumugi, Aruru, Kotarou, Poco and Kirin to talk to the other students from Class 1A. The five children were reluctant to stop snuggling into Wankuro's soft and warm fur so a compromise had to be made. Inko giggled as the students of Class 1A interacted with five children who were still latched onto Wankuro.

Intrigued by Naru's quirk, Izuku asked, "So, how much ink can you make?"

"Lots, but I get thirsty and weak if I make too much," answered Naru.

"Can you spray your ink out of your fingers and toes like water guns?" asked Izuku.

"Yep!" replied Naru who remembered spraying her ink everywhere while playing with her classmates one time. It got her into trouble with the teachers due to making a big mess but she had a lot of fun.

"How long does it take for the ink to dry?" asked Izuku.

Naru shrugged and replied, "It depends. I can make thick ink that dries slowly or watery ink that dries quickly."

"If your watery ink dries more quickly, that means that there's an element in the ink that makes drying harder for thicker inks," said Izuku who then added, "It's probably similar to the ink used in calligraphy."

Kentarou frowned as he asked Izuku, "What are you, an egghead?"

Izuku blushed as he sheepishly replied, "I like studying quirks and finding out how they can be used to help people."

Naru raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like being a hero? How can my quirk help me become a heroine?"

"You'd be surprised," said Izuku who then explained, "Since you can produce ink from your fingers and toes, you can cover a villain's eyes with your ink even if your punches or kicks miss them." He then pointed at Mina and added, "Also, if you can make a lot of ink from your toes, you can even use it to slide on the ground and move faster like my classmate over there."

Naru's eyes widened in amazement and asked, "You really think I can be a heroine with my quirk?"

"If you're willing to work hard and think creatively with your work, I don't see why not," said Izuku.

Suddenly, Katsuki snorted and said, "Are you seriously telling someone with a weak quirk that she can be a pro-heroine? Even if she does become a pro-heroine, the best she can be is some low-level sidekick that no one knows about." Both Ryuuichi and Inko frowned at Katsuki's statement while Naru wilted due to being reminded of the taunts of bullies who mocked her for her "lame quirk".

Izuku glared at Katsuki and argued, "Being a hero is about protecting and helping people. Even the smallest acts of courage and kindness can make a difference. Besides, unlike some people whom we've known in the past, I actually want her to know that there are other ways to help others and lead a happy life other than becoming a pro-heroine."

"Like becoming a painter or someone who writes fancy words on big signs?" asked Naru who knew about a certain professional calligrapher named Handa Seishu.

Izuku nodded and said, "Among other things. You can also consider being a supplier of ink."

Naru blinked once before she pouted and asked, "Are you saying I'm a human ink bottle?"

Izuku wore an apologetic expression and said sheepishly, "K-kind of. Sorry."

In spite of being slightly miffed by the idea of being compared to a "human ink bottle", Naru smiled and said, "That's okay. You're the first person who thinks that I can be a hero with my quirk."

"What about me?" asked Dororo who then added, "Do you think I can be a hero with my quirk?"

"Of course you can," said Izuku.

Not expecting Izuku's answer, or its sincerity for that matter, Dororo blinked in surprise and asked, "Are you serious?"

Izuku nodded and explained, "By being able to tell if a person is good or bad based on their auras, you can help to keep an eye out for dangerous or bad people. Even if you can't stop them on your own, you can still warn other people about them so that they can be stopped before they do anything bad. Trust me, you'd make a very good security guard even if you're not a pro-heroine."

Dororo blushed as she replied, "T-that's something I've never thought about before." In truth, she mainly used her quirk to stay away from genuinely bad people and never thought that it could be used for heroics.

"What about me?" asked Shippou who then explained, "My fox fire isn't hot and doesn't burn anything."

"You can still use it make light and see, right?" asked Izuku.

Shippou frowned and said, "Yes, but that's something anyone can do with a normal torchlight."

"True, but have you tried controlling your fire?" asked Izuku.

"I have," said Shippou who then added, "I can make my fox fire move around." To prove his point, he created a small ball of green flame and made it move around between his hands.

Izuku studied the fireball, which was the size of a golf ball, while poking it with his finger and asked, "How far can you send it and how many fox fireballs can you make?"

"I can make up to two fox fireballs and I can send them as far as I can see them," answered Shippou.

"Have you ever tried mixing your fox fire with other flames?" asked Izuku.

Shippou blinked in surprise and said, "No, but why is that important?"

"Well, you've said that your fox fire doesn't burn anything so I kind of wondered what will happen if it mixes with regular flames," said Izuku. He then turned his attention towards Shouto and Wankuro…

\--A short while later…--

"Do we really have to hide?" asked Kirin as she, along with basically everyone else, hid behind a massive blast shield created by Momo's quirk. The children were honestly amazed by her ability to create such a shield.

"Of course we do!" said Tenya who then explained, "We're basically mixing one kind of fire with another kind of fire. In the worst case scenario, such a mixture may end up creating an explosion!"

"Then why are those two standing out there?" asked Kentarou who was pointing at Wankuro and Shouto. Wankuro was back in her normal form and both her and Shouto were facing one of Shippou's fox fireballs while hiding behind a wall of ice.

"Both of them can create fire and Midori-chan is both tough and fire-resistant while Shouto-kun can create a wall of ice to protect himself," explained Momo.

"Okay, let's start testing with a small amount of flame!" yelled Izuku.

Shouto sighed and said, "Is it just me or does Izuku strike you as someone who would've joined the support department if he had not developed his quirk?"

Wankuro giggled and said, "Not just you." She then breathed out a small crimson fireball at the green fireball. The crimson fireball mixed into the fireball and, quite unexpectedly, was consumed by it.

Everyone stared at the fireball for a while before Kentarou said, "Well, that's pretty lame."

"Not necessarily," said Izuku who smiled as he spoke to Wankuro, "Wan-chan, try feeding it with a bit more fire."

Wankuro nodded at Izuku before she created a small but steady stream of crimson flame that went towards the fireball. To everyone's surprise, the stream of crimson flame was completely consumed by the green fireball. In fact, the fireball actually grew in size.

"Can you still control it, Shippou-kun?" asked Izuku.

Shippou nodded and said, "It feels like I can keep this fireball burning a lot longer than usual."

"Do you know what this means?" asked Izuku who had a grin on his face.

"Not really," admitted Shippou.

Izuku turned his attention towards Shouto and said, "Todoroki-kun, try to 'consume' that fireball with your fire."

Shouto nodded and created a wave of fire that should have consumed the green ball of fire. However, instead of being consumed, the fireball actually drew in Shouto's fire completely and grew even bigger to the size of a big beach ball.

"Okay, that should be enough testing," said Izuku who then added, "It's now time for phase two."

Wankuro nodded at Izuku before she approached the fireball. She did not feel any heat coming from it even after inserting her hand into it. After testing the fireball, she turned her attention toward Izuku and said, "No burning. Not even hot."

"All right then, it's time for the third phase of the test," said Izuku.

As soon as Wankuro and Shouto both retreated to the blast shield, Izuku nodded at Shippou who then dismissed his fox fire. In response, the fox fire gently burnt itself out with no heat or explosion.

"So… what does it prove?" asked Tsumugi who was honestly confused by the experiment.

"The experiment proves that Shippou's fox fire isn't just a green fire that doesn't burn but also consumes regular fire to fuel itself," said Izuku who then added, "To put it simply, his fox fire can render Endeavour himself basically quirkless by consuming his flames."

"Are you serious?!" yelled Kentarou who then added, "That's seriously overpowered!"

"Not exactly," said Izuku who then explained, "It's very useful in getting rid of fires but it won't stop a big muscular man like Endeavour from punching someone hard."

"Even so, it'll a very useful skill in not only stopping fires caused by villains but also in fire-related rescue work," said Ochako who understood its possible applications in heroics.

Izuku nodded at Ochako and said, "It'll also useful as an emergency flare since Shippou-kun can send it skyward."

"What about me?" asked Kirin who was eager to know what her quirk could do.

"Well, have you ever tried controlling a big doll?" asked Izuku.

Kirin's eyes widened in realisation as she replied, "No, I haven't."

Izuku turned his attention towards Momo who smiled in return and said, "I've used up quite a bit of my lipids to make that shield but a big fluffy plush toy should be no problem." She then used her quirk to create a metre-tall teddy bear.

Kirin smiled excitedly as she touched the teddy bear to make it controllable. She then activated her quick so that she could make it stand up and wave its right arm. Izuku smiled as he asked Eijirou, "Kirishima-kun, do you mind if we let her try having her teddy bear punch you?"

Eijirou grinned as he hardened his body and said, "Sure, no problem!"

A few surprisingly strong punches from a controlled teddy bear later, Izuku concluded, "Your quirk is actually pretty strong but, if you really want to be a pro-heroine, you'll have to not only train your quirk but also train yourself so that you can defend yourself in case your dolls get destroyed. You should also consider testing your quirk on different kinds of dolls like doll-jointed dolls made of different kinds of materials like wood, plastic and even metal."

"What if I don't want to be a pro-heroine?" asked Kirin.

"Well, you can use your quirk to make some really interesting puppet shows," said Izuku.

Kirin's eyes sparkled as she excitedly replied, "My mom's a drama club teacher!"

Izuku smiled in return and said, "Maybe you can ask your mum if she can help you make a cute puppet show."

Kirin giggled happily while Kentarou asked, "What about my quirk?" He then created an armoured carapace over his right arm and said, "I can cover my body in bug-shells!"

"That's a pretty useful quirk," said Izuku who then asked, "Can you cover your whole body?"

Kentarou shook his head and said, "I can't cover my whole body yet. I can cover my whole arm and make it really tough."

Izuku rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "Assuming that your quirk can cover a larger surface area as you get older and train your quirk more, it's safe to say that you'll be able to cover most if not all of your body eventually. There's also the possibility of having more than one kind of armour."

"Really?" asked Kentarou.

Izuku nodded and said, "You can try making armour that is thin but can cover your whole body or armour that can cover only one small part of your body but is very thick and strong."

Eager to try, Kentarou said, "I'm going to try that right now!" He concentrated his quirk to create an armoured forearm which seemed to be wearing a beetle-shaped shield. He smiled as he excitedly yelled, "Hey, it works!"

While the children continued to eagerly ask Izuku questions about their own quirks, Denki whispered to Ningyou, Hanta and Minoru, "Is it just me or has this lessons changed into a QA session with Midoriya?"

"Nope, it's not just you," confirmed Hanta who then added, "That said, we can probably learn a thing or three about being helpful when it comes to advising people from this."

"He's very good at analysing quirks and giving encouragement," said Ningyou.

Minoru nodded and said, "Let's keep watching and take notes."

Ryuuichi smiled at the happy children and said, "It's the first time I've seen anyone giving such good advise about their quirks."

Inko smiled proudly and said, "He's always been passionate about quirks and how they can be used to help people." Ochako, Tsuyu, Himiko and Wankuro were equally happy and proud of him.

"I can certainly see that," agreed Ryuuichi while Izuku told Tsumugi that her ability to make plants grow would be very useful as she could make vegetables and fruit trees grow quickly to make lots of food for everyone.

After all the young children had asked Izuku about their respective quirks, other than Eri who had already asked about her on quirk, they wanted to play "Heroes V.s. Villains" before they had to go back. Unsurprisingly, the children wanted to be the "heroes" so the students of Class 1A had to volunteer to be the "villains". Katsuki refused to volunteer while the rest of the class agreed that only a few of them needed to be "villains" while the rest acted as "civilians".

Somehow, Izuku got the role of being a "villainous mastermind" with Wankuro, Himiko, Nyujou, Tsuyu and Fumikage as his "minions".

\--Start of play…--

It was a peaceful day in U.A. City when, suddenly, a villain known as Dekiru (a.k.a. Izuku) appeared. He wore a wide grin as he laughed in a "hammy manner" and said, "Bwahahahaha! Tremble before me, people of U.A. City, for I am Dekiru, the villainous master of fluffiness!" His "totally original villain costume" most certainly did not include a certain Aoyama Yuuga's red-tinted wing-shaped visor and long sparkly indigo cape.

Various random civilians, including a certain civilian named Uraraka Ochako, covered their mouths in "shock and horror". They were most certainly not trying their best to hold in their laughter at Dekiru's over-the-top act of "foul villainy".

Just as all hope seemed lost, a team of eleven brave heroes and heroines appeared before the villain. Leading the group of "surprisingly short heroes" was Dororo who pointed at Izuku and said, "Your villainy ends today, Dekiru!"

Dekiru smiled at Dororo and said, "Is that so, heroes? Then let's see how well you will fare against my minions!" As of summoned by an unheard call, five animal-themed minions appeared before him as he commanded him, "Minions, show them our superior might and fluffiness!"

"As you wish, my lord!" said a bird-headed minion named Tsukuyomi (a.k.a. Fumikage).

Acting as one, the four minions charged towards the heroes who immediately took action. Shippou created two balls of green flame which he then threw at Tsukuyomi. Tsukuyomi's quirk, a living shadow-like entity called Dark Shadow, wailed dramatically as though it was a vampire burning in sunlight, "The light, it burns!" Tsukuyomi was unable to use his quirk while Kentarou covered his hands in carapace-like armour before proceeding to attempt grappling him. However, Tsukuyomi was agile even without his quirk to assist him. In spite of his agility, the weakened villain could not escape from the "speed and cunning" of the two heroes who worked together to grab onto him and pin him down.

Eri and Tsumugi charged towards Wan-Chan (a.k.a. Wankuro) and, of all thing, tried to climb onto her to give her head pats and tummy rubs. Wan-Chan immediately submitted to the head pats as she rolled onto the floor with her tail wagging like an over-sized puppy.

Ushimaru Nyujou stood before Aruru and Kirin with his arms crossed over her large "boobies". Kirin offered Nyujou a large teddy bear, which was waving at her, and innocently asked, "Do you want to hug?" Unable to withstand the combined innocent cuteness of Aruru and Kirin, as well as the temptation of hugging a moving teddy bear, Ushimaru blushed as she knelt down and hugged the teddy bear while Aruru and Kirin hugged her in return.

Nyujou sighed in contentment and said, "Soft and cuddly."

Toga Himiko, whose arms had transformed into bat-like wings, was about to fly into the air to gain "aerial superiority" when Satsuki blew her bubbles at her. The bubbles quickly covered Himiko's entire body before trapping the villainess in a giant bubbly prison. Himiko wailed in terror, which was most certainly not over the top acting, "Nooo…! Not bubbly jail!"

Froppy (a.k.a. Tsuyu), was about to attack Poco and Kotarou when both boys turned into a tanuki and a tiger cub respectively. She immediately "fell in love" with the cute animals and proceeded to hug them while enjoying the softy warmth of their fluffy fur.

Dekiru grabbed his hair with both hands and he screamed, "Nooo…! My minions have been 'out-fluffed' by the heroes!"

Dororo laughed before she she pointed at Izuku and said, "You may be the villainous master of fluffiness but heroes will always 'out-fluff' villains!"

Izuku shook his fist and said, "You may have won this day heroes, but I will have my revenge!" Izuku was about to turn around to escape when Naru suddenly appeared and pointed her "finger guns" at him. She then sprayed into into his visor, thus staining it black and blinding him.

A certain civilian named Aoyama Yuuga was most certainly not dismayed by the fact that his "lent visor and cloak" had been dirtied by the ink.

While Dekiru was blinded, Dororo charged towards him and grabbed his cloak, thus immobilising him and said, "You're going to jail for your villainy, Dekiru!"

As the "little heroes" cheered for their victory over "evil fluffiness" and some of the civilians and "reformed villains" cheered for them, a certain mysterious observer who had woken up from his nap named Aizawa Shouta smirked at the spectacle and asked cryptically, "Are you recording this, Nedzu?"

A mysterious speaker named Nedzu "chuckled ominously" and replied, "Yes, I have, Aizawa-kun. I'm most certainly saving this one for later use!"

\--End of play…--

Shortly after the children had their fun, they all had to return back to their original school with heavy hearts. They made sure to hug Wankuro, who was in her wolf form, one more time before leaving. In Satsuki's case, she made sure to hug Tsuyu as well while Kirin accepted the large teddy bear as a gift from Momo. Eri had tears in her eyes as she waved at the other children, who were equally sad, goodbye.

Eijirou smiled sadly and said, "You know, I'm going to miss those kids."

"I sure hope that they will grow up happy and safe," said Mashirao while Kouji nodded in agreement with him.

"These are dark and uncertain times after all, and it may get even darker before the dawn finally breaks," said Fumikage.

"Then it is all the more reason why we must do the best we can as heroes so that they will have a bright and sparkly future," said Yuuga. Although saddened by the fact that his visor and cloak had been stained by ink, he was heartened to know that he would be able to get replacements if the stains could not be washed away.

Rikidou turned his attention towards Inko and Shouta and said, "Do you mind letting me know if we will have visitors like them in advance next time? I'd like to bake cookies for them at least."

"I don't see why not," said Shouta while Inko nodded with a bright smile. Both teachers were pleased to know that nearly all of the students had learnt something important about being heroes from the lesson.

Mina turned her attention towards Izuku with a wide grin and said, "Speaking of visitors, you'd make one ridiculously cute villain, Midoriya."

Izuku blushed and tried to sputter a response while Tooru giggled and said, "You were really funny just now, Midoriya."

"I-I didn't want to accidentally scare them," explained Izuku.

"Oh, we know… oh villainous master of fluffiness," said Hitoshi who was grinning broadly.

"S-Shinsou-ku…!" exclaimed Izuku before he got brainwashed by Hitoshi's quirk.

Hitoshi snickered good-naturedly and said, "Too easy." He then let go of his control over Izuku.

Izuku continued to blush as he knew that the previous holders of One For All were going to tease him mercilessly as soon as they had the chance to speak to him. The fact that he clearly saw their grinning faces during the few seconds he was brainwashed was very telling indeed.

As the lesson was over, Izuku and his classmates soon returned to their regular school activities.

Inko made sure to let Shouta and Nedzu know that Katsuki gave no positive contributions to the lesson due to being disinterested in interacting with the young children. Even Minoru was able to give positive contributions by telling the children about his quirk and how he wanted to be a respectable pro-hero in spite of being a coward with a weak quirk. Needless to say, Katsuki was going to be lectured by Shouta and Ryou (a.k.a. Hound Dog) about his behaviour.

\--Later that day…--

Izuku was sleeping in bed with Ochako, Tsuyu, Wankuro, Himiko and Eri as usual when Wankuro smiled and said, "We had fun."

Ochako giggled and said, "Yeah, we did."

"You'd make a very good daddy, Izu-chan," said Tsuyu.

Izuku blushed and said, "I'm not sure if getting along with those children proves that I'll be a great dad."

"Better than Baka-gou," said Himiko.

Ochako rolled her eyes and said, "At this point, I think even Mineta will make a better dad than him, which is saying something considering how much of a pervert he used to be and probably still is."

Tsuyu laughed lightly and said, "Hard to believe that the pervert who coped a feel during the villain attack at the USJ has changed so much, kero."

"Bunraku-san has been a good influence to him," said Izuku.

"Still doesn't make it any more believable, kero," said Tsuyu.

Eri, who was snuggled against Izuku's chest, looked at him in the eyes and asked, "Will I be able to see them again, Dekiru?"

Izuku smiled and said, "If things calm down and Aizawa-sensei allows it, I'm sure that you will be able to see them again."

"Miss them too," said Wankuro who wanted to play with the young children again.

Eri quietly nuzzled against Izuku with a soft sigh as she accepted his answer.

It did not take long for Izuku to fall asleep with his "cuddle harem" and little sister…

\--Elsewhere in the dorm…--

Eijirou sighed in resignation as he spoke to Mina, "Something tells me that this is going to be a regular thing, Ashido."

Mina pouted as she spoke to Eijirou, "What's your first clue?"

"The fact that Ushimaru's hugging us both like teddy bears while sleeping on your bed, Ashido," replied Eijirou.

"I'm not one to simply accuse people, but I'm tempted to blame Midoriya and Midori-chan for this," said Mina.

"Why those two?" asked Eijirou even though he could already guess the answer.

"They're the ones who started this whole cuddling trend first and we both know that Ushimaru-chan and Midori-chan knew each other," said Mina.

"Sounds about right," agreed Eijirou.

A moment of silence passed before Mina admitted, "That said, I'd be lying if I said that I hated being hugged like this."

Eijirou, who had more "hugging experience" than Mina, grinned sheepishly and said, "I know what you mean. It's hard to get angry with her and her hugs."

Mina grinned and said, "Of course you won't hate getting hugged by her. You're getting a face-full of squishy boobies every time she hugs you."

Unable to deny Mina's statement, Eijirou blushed while Mina snickered at his embarrassment.

Nyujou slept soundly with a contented smile on her face and did not wake up until the following morning when everyone would be preparing to leave for I-Island…

\--The following day…--

"Let's go!!!" yelled Mina, Tooru, Setsuna and Mei as they excitedly charged towards the buses that would bring them to the airport. Following behind them were most of the students from Class 1A, all of the students from Class 1B, Shouta, Sekijirou and Higari.

"Stop running you four! You're students of U.A. High School, not excited preschoolers!" yelled Tenya.

"Ah, cut them some slack, Iida-kun," said Itsuka who then added, "It's the beginning of summer break after all and we're all heading to I-Island together. Of course they'll all be excited to go."

"Even so, as students of the school, their actions will reflect other people's perception of everyone else from U.A. High School," argued Tenya.

"That may be true, but I don't think there's anything bad about being relaxed or excited about something good," said Nirengeki.

"Still, I'm surprised that All Might himself came to take Midoriya-kun and his whole family to I-Island with him," said Momo.

"Well, considering that David Shield himself is interested in Midoriya-kun, it only makes sense that he'll invite him to the island," said Tenya who then added, "Not to mention that David Shield used to be All Might's sidekick so it makes sense that he'll consider inviting them all together instead of having them come separately."

Eijirou overheard Tenya's statement and said, "That may be the case, but I'm still kind of jealous that Midoriya's able to take the same flight with All Might himself."

"I feel you, bro," said Tetsutetsu who had his arm over Eijirou's shoulders.

Ochako pouted and said, "I wanted to enjoy the flight with Deku-kun."

Himiko mimicked Ochako's pout and said, "Me too."

Tsuyu smiled and said, "There's always the return flight kero."

Shouto, who knew the truth of Toshinori's health and need for a successor, thought, "I'm sure that David is also interested in Midoriya as a possible future symbol of heroism." He then said aloud, "We should get going. I doubt any of us want to be late for the flight and I'm sure that Midorya will want to spend the day with all of us." The rest of the students nodded in agreement with Shouto before they made their way to the buses.

As the students and teachers made their way to the buses that would bring them to the airport, Katsuki watched them leave from a distance with an angry scowl on his face. He had already bought a pass to go to I-Island on the day it would be open to the public and was determined to go there to remind everyone that he was the best. The fact that Katsuki had to stay in school to receive additional counselling from Ryou, never mind the fact that All Might himself had taken Izuku and his family to I-Island on David's behalf, only made him even angrier.

\--Meanwhile, with Izuku…--

Izuku, Toshinori, Inko, Wankuro and Eri were running as fast as they could towards a jet plane. Since Izuku, Wankuro and Toshinori were undeniably famous, the group had to escape from a huge crowd of fans so that they would not be late to take the private jet to I-Island. The said jet was actually piloted by a robot and was sent from I-Island on David's behalf.

After the group was able to get onto the jet and get airborne, they all sighed in relief while Toshinori literally deflated back to his skeletal true form. Izuku turned his attention towards Toshinori and asked, "Do you want me to treat you, All Might?"

Toshinori smiled bitterly and said, "Please do, Midoriya-shounen. I'm pretty sure that we'll be facing an equally big crowd once we get onto I-Island and, unlike back there, we can't use the 'we're in a hurry to take our flight' excuse to escape them."

Smiling in understanding, Izuku used [Bio-Repair] to heal Toshinori's body so that the pro-hero could restore his strength faster and slow down his every-weakening state. As Izuku treated Toshinori, Eri asked, "Do you need me to treat you, All Might?"

Touched by Eri's concern, Toshinori smiled at her and said, "I appreciate the gesture, Eri-shoujo, but I'd like you to meet David first. If there's anyone who can help you gain control of your powers with the help of a support item, it'll be him."

Eri nodded with a smile while Inko asked, "So, how did you and David end up being partners, Toshinori-kun?"

Toshinori smiled as he told Izuku, Wankuro, Eri and Inko about his time in America and how he had rescued a group of scientists, including David, from an explosion. Izuku, Eri and Wankuro wore awed expressions as Toshinori continued to tell them his story, "We soon became partners and David created a durable hero-suit for me which would be later known as my 'Young Age Costume'. I also shared my dream to be a Symbol of Peace whom people could rely on with him before I returned to Japan."

"He sounds like a really great person, All Might," said Izuku who was done healing Toshinori.

"That he is," agreed Toshinori.

Izuku smiled as he could not wait to set foot on I-Island, meet David and have a good time with his friends and family.

\--End Chapter--

Author's Notes:

Before I say anything else, here's a list of the six-year-old children featured in this story:

Asui Satsuki - (Canon character with the ability to blow bubbles called [Bubble Prison].) (The bubble blowing ability is inspired by another BNHA fanfiction: El Araihrah by RHJunior)

Biwamaru Dororo - 'Dororo' (Her quirk is [Aura Sight] which allows her to literally see the alignment of other people and even animals as an aura around them.) (Red = Evil / Grey = Neutral / Green = Good)

Higurashi Shippou - 'Inuyasha' (His quirk is [Fox Fire] which is a controllable green flame that does not burn but instead consumes other flames. He gets exhausted when he overuses his quirk.)

Inuzuka Tsumugi - 'Amaama to Inazuma' (Inuzuka Kiba's younger cousin in this story) (Her quirk is [Plant Boost] which allows her to accelerate the growth and development of plants. She becomes tired after overuse.) (She likes cooking with her parents.)

Kashima Kotarou - Gakuen Babysitters (He is Kashima Ryuuichi's younger brother.) (His quirk is [Tiger Form] which allows him to transform into a tiger. At his current age, his tiger form is merely a cub.) (He likes being with his elder brother.)

Kotoishi Naru - 'Barakamon' (Her quirk is [Inky Digits] which allows her to produce large amounts of black ink but will be come dehydrated and weak after overuse.) (She likes painting, especially graffiti and calligraphy.)

Kumatsuka Kirin - 'Gakuen Babysitters' (Her quirk is [Doll Manipulation] which allows her to manipulate dolls that she had touched. She gets a headache when she overuses her quirk.) (She likes giraffes and dolls.)

Ouhama Kentarou - 'Barakamon' (His quirk is [Bug Armour] which allows him to cover his body in insectoid armour.) (He likes heroes and collecting insects.)

Tawara Poco - 'Poco's Udon World' (His quirk is [Tanuki Morph] which allows him to transform into a tanuki. Unlike Kotarou, he has in-between forms including a human form with the ears and tail of a tanuki and an anthropomorphic tanuki form.) (He likes making and eating udon.)

Tuskuru Aruruu - 'Utawarerumono' (Her quirk is [Animal Charmer] which allows her to befriend and tame mammalian animals easily.) (She likes animals and honey.)

…

As far as I know, this is probably the only/first story in which Izuku plays the role of a "villain" to while playing with children and gets comically defeated by them. It is also probably the only/first story in which Izuku is hammy about his "villainous fluffiness" instead of being intelligent and/or ruthless.

I will post at least one chapter of 'Izuku's Harem Academia' and 'Izuku's Noumu Life' before proceeding to the I-Island Arc of this story.

Until next time, go beyond, plus ultra!


End file.
